TeamWork
by ColorfulDesign
Summary: Tenant du titre pour la troisième fois, les Snowkids découvriront vite que pour dominer la galaxie il faut corrompre le Galactik Football. Et la trahison, la détresse, la peur et l'angoisse sont plus proche d'eux qu'ils ne le pensent. Cette fois ils devront avoir un travail d'équipe pendant et en dehors des matchs.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Si je republie TeamWork c'est parce que j'ai procédé à une correction et un embellissement de l'histoire ! Je vous rassure rien n'a été changé ! Les fautes ont été corrigées et certaine phrases sont mieux tournées ! Si je republie l'histoire c'est aussi pour vous avouez quelque chose :  
**

**Depuis le début de cette histoire : TeamWork 1 et 2, j'ai dissimulé entre les lignes un GRAND SECRET ! Je m'explique, il y a l'intrigue principale et il y aussi quelque chose de caché. Il y a beaucoup d'indices dans les chapitres, ça peut être des réactions de personnages illogiques, des actions, des évènements, des paroles, des relations ect... tout ce qui vous semble bizarre, notez le pour en faire une théorie ! Relisez bien TeamWork 1 et 2 et je vous met au défi de trouver ce GRAND SECRET ! Bon courage et lisez entre les lignes et ainsi vous allez ressentir la vraie profondeur de mon histoire ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Prologue : Ils avaient une vie avant d'être des SnowKids

Akillian était une petite planète, on en avait vite fait le tour, surtout que depuis la grande glaciation, les habitants s'étaient réuni en une grande ville. C'est là que tout se passait. Les écoles, les facultés, les habitations, les lieux de travail, les magasins, les bars, tout était dans cette ville.

Dans un des collège-lycée de Akillian, il y avait à peu près 500 élèves dont 300 collégiens. Et dans la partie collège, il y avait trois garçons extrêmement populaire, jugés « beau gosse » par toutes les filles, réservés, charmeurs, blagueurs, sportifs et plein d'autres qualités qui faisaient rêver toutes les collégienne.

Pourtant une fille qui était proche de l'entrée du collège, n'avait pas du tout ce fanatisme pour ces trois garçons superficiels. Elle n'était pas du genre à regarder les garçons tels des bouts de viande, à classer du plus beau au plus moche. Au contraire, cette jeune fille, blonde, aux cheveux longs et bien coiffés, aux yeux argentés et au teint pâle et brillant, qui profitait de la neige éternelle de sa planète, avait du respect et de l'admiration pour quatre autres garçons.

Et ces garçons, ils arrivaient justement, franchissant l'enceinte de l'établissement en même temps. Quatre amis d'enfance que cette fille : **Abby** ne put s'empêcher de regarder. D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Thran et Ahito.

**D'Jok** : Quatorze ans, collégien, beaucoup de charisme et ayant une personnalité de leader. Plutôt grand et aux cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraudes, on pouvait le repérer de loin. Malgré son côté leader, il n'était jamais frimeur, il respectait les gens et préférait rigoler des bêtises de ses amis plutôt que de se moquer et on pouvait toujours lire une certaine douceur dans ses yeux. Il admettait s'ennuyer en cours, préférant le sport, mais comme l'école était obligatoire et importante, il préférait se plier aux règles et travailler, une certaine forme d'intelligence et de ruse. D'Jok était perfectionniste et ne supportait pas quand quelqu'un bâclait un travail. Il ne se mêlait pas de ce qui ne le regardait pas et surtout pas des histoires des autres sauf quand il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, Micro Ice ou Mice comme il aimait l'appeler.

**Micro-Ice** : Quatorze ans, collégien et petit dernier du groupe. Sa petite taille qui n'était pas remarquée avec sa tignasse brune, était compensée par son côté pitre. En effet, ce jeune garçon était réputée pour faire les quatre cent coups dans le collège, en plus d'avoir un humour débordant. Il était néanmoins timide et avait du mal en cours mais pour cela il pouvait compter sur son professeur de soutient Thran. À cause de sa petite taille, il avait souvent des ennuis avec des élèves plus grands et qui voulaient se montrer fort. C'était généralement là que D'Jok intervenait, en tant que meilleur ami d'enfance, il était hors de question pour lui de le laisser dans les ennuis. Et dans ce cas là, Thran n'était jamais loin. Mais on pouvait dire que le sourire de Micro-Ice ne s'éteignait jamais.

**Thran** : Le plus vieux, quinze ans et lycéen. Il avait une personnalité calme et solidaire, marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs. Son look était aussi simple que son caractère était calme. Toujours souriant et à l'écoute des gens. Il avait un goût pour la technologie, tous le temps sur son ordinateur en train de programmer ou même de... hacker. Il n'hésitait pas à aider Micro-Ice quand celui ci avait du mal. Studieux, il était sûrement un des élèves à avoir la meilleur moyenne. Et quand on voyait Thran, alors son côté hyper protecteur prouvait que son petit frère n'était jamais loin.

**Ahito** : Quatorze ans, en troisième et petit frère de Thran. Sûrement le plus silencieux et le plus timide des trois. Pourtant, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son attitude décontractée prouvait une confiance et une maîtrise de lui. Et n'était pas moins doté d'un sacré humour. Victime de narcolepsie, il faisait beaucoup rire ses deux amis qui étaient dans la même classe que lui mais cela nécessité une surveillance constante sur lui. Contrairement à son frère, il était plutôt artistique, préférant dessiner et écouter de la musique.

Mais ce qui liait ces quatre garçons, outre leur personnalité attachante et le fait qu'il n'était pas prise de tête, était une passion commune. Un sport qu'ils pratiquaient depuis leur tendre enfance : le football. Tous les jours, ils se retrouvaient après les cours pour jouer ensemble, jonglant habillement avec le ballon, faisant des tirs et des passes impressionnantes, tout en riant, en s'éclatant.

Plus d'une fois Abby les avait entendus dire qu'ils regrettaient ne pas avoir de fluides, ce qui les empêchait de faire du Galactik Football. Et pourtant il restait joyeux, et continuait à rire ensemble.

C'était pour tout cela qu'Abby admirait et regardait constamment ces quatre garçons plutôt que les trois populaires qui se contentaient d'avoir de plus en plus de fans. La blondinette regarda les quatre garçons passer à côté d'elle, se racontant visiblement une blague puis elle les suivit. Dans les couloirs, Thran se sépara des trois autres pour rejoindre la partie lycée alors que la jeune fille continuait de suivre le petit groupe car elle était dans la même classe qu'eux.

Elle s'assit au fond comme à son habitude, derrière elle se trouvait D'Jok et Micro-Ice, faisant les pitres et à sa droite il y avait Ahito qui s'endormait déjà.

Bien qu'elle admirait ses quatre garçons, ni elle, ni le reste d'Akillian ne se doutait qu'ils seraient plus tard quatre grands joueurs de la fabuleuse équipe des SnowKids.


	2. Rencontre

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

C'était une nouvelle journée pour la planète Akillian. Aujourd'hui était une journée importante pour les troisièmes. Un examen blanc de mathématiques, pour préparer à l'examen final. Cet examen était obligatoire pour rentrer au lycée. Alors ce contrôle blanc était un bon exercice d'entraînement. Alors naturellement les élèves étaient au qui-vive.

Certain avait révisé une bonne partie de la soirée, d'autres avaient demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un de bon en maths et encore d'autres avaient demandé à leurs parents de les réveiller. C'était le cas de D'Jok et Micro Ice.

Micro Ice était dans le canapé de sa maison, pas vraiment réveillé, ses petits yeux à peine ouverts et ses cheveux noirs en bataille le démontraient. Sa mère l'avait réveillé il y avait de cela vingt minutes. Il était enveloppé dans une couverture et buvait un bon bol de chocolat chaud. Il regardait un programme de la technoïde qui parlait du Galactick football.

**-Mon garçon il te reste trente minutes avant que D'jok frappe à ta porte !**

**-Oui maman... ahhh je ne suis tellement pas réveillé !**

Micro Ice se leva et plia la petite couverture pour aller à la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour être à l'heure pour son examen blanc.

D'Jok dormait encore, il était bien au chaud dans ses couettes. Il y avait tellement une différence de température entre l'extérieur et les maisons d'Akillian. Et visiblement il n'était pas prêt à se réveiller, son visage était paisible. Et pourtant lui aussi il avait un examen de maths. Alors ce fut à son tour d'être réveillé.

Maya était entrée dans la chambre pour venir ouvrir les rideaux avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de secouer l'épaule de son fils adoptif. Bien entendu celui-ci avait grogné, préférant rester au chaud. Il s'était emmitouflé un peu plus dans la couette mais Maya l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne l'emmènerait pas en cours, et qu'il devait choisir entre un réveil normal, organisé et un petit déjeuner ou un réveil en vitesse, à peine habillé, à courir jusqu'au collège.

D'Jok s'était donc résigné à se lever, tout en boudant. Il avait commencé par se laver et s'habiller avant d'aller manger le bon petit déjeuné préparé par Maya. Il fallait qu'il est le ventre bien remplit pour cet examen. Mais fidèle à lui même D'Jok avait horreur des cours et surtout des mathématiques, il était tellement passionné par le football que les mathématiques n'avait pas d'intérêt pour lui. Mais D'Jok savait qu'il devait aller en cours car c'était ainsi, alors il faisait ses devoirs et réussissait ses contrôles.

Une fois le ventre bien remplit, le rouquin prit son sac et s'emmitoufla bien dans des vêtements chauds avant d'embrasser sa mère. Il sortit de chez lui et à peine dans son jardin, il se dirigea vers son ballon et tira dedans pour que celui ci-aille dans les filets de son petit but. D'Jok eut un immense sourire, pour lui la journée commençait bien. Il reprit donc la route en direction du collège-lycée de Arkadia.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il arriva à un appartement qui était collé au Planète Akillian, le bar-restaurant, repère des fans de Galactik Football. Il frappa à la porte et ce fut une Kendra parfaitement réveillé qui lui ouvrit. Cette femme était comme sa mère, toujours en pleine forme.

**-Bonjour D'Jok ! Rentres te mettre au chaud, Micro-Ice arrive dans cinq minutes !**

**-D'accord merci !**

Le rouquin rentra dans l'appartement et posa son sac puis il attendit à l'entrée, sachant qu'il ne resterait pas trop longtemps. En effet, Micro Ice dévalait les marches à toute vitesse, son sac à la main.

**-Hey ! Je ne suis pas en retard ?**

**-Non Mice, on est à l'heure.**

**-Ah cool !**

Le plus petit des deux enfila ses chaussures et mit son manteau avant d'ouvrir la porte à D'Jok pour que celui sorte, afin qu'ils aillent en cours. Depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge d'aller à l'école, tous les jours ils faisaient le trajet ensemble. Micro Ice habitait sur le chemin de l'école par rapport à D'Jok alors tous les matins il passait par chez lui.

Et ils avaient l'habitude ensuite d'aller chez les deux frangins. Mais D'Jok regarda l'heure et vit qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire un détour, alors il montra sa montre à Micro Ice et tous les deux prirent le chemin du collège-lycée afin d'être à l'heure pour l'examen blanc de mathématiques.

Il restait quinze minutes avant le début de l'examen blanc. Aujourd'hui Thran, lycéen commençait plus tard, alors il dormait profondément. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans cette chambre à dormir paisiblement. Le plus jeune, finit par ouvrir les yeux, il avait un visage encore endormit et apaisé, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur son réveil...

**-OH NON !**

Ahito qui venait d'être -encore et toujours- vaincu par le sommeil, sauta de son lit. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il était parfaitement réveillé et courait partout dans la chambre à la recherche d'un pantalon et d'un pull. Bien entendu ce remue ménage réveilla son frère aîné, qui grognait un peu dans son oreiller.

**-Toi tu as oublié de te réveiller...**

**-Pas du tout ! Je m'échauffe juste pour mon examen de maths !**

**-Oui oui je te crois...**

Thran s'emmitoufla dans sa couette avec un petit sourire. Son petit frère le ferait toujours rire, surtout quand celui-ci était dans une position délicate et que ça concernait son problème de narcolepsie. Ahito passa très vite fait par la case salle de bain puis attrapa son sac et son manteau. Il aurait le ventre vide mais tant pis, il ne pouvait pas arriver plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà.

L'examen était commencé depuis cinq minutes maintenant, comme d'habitude D'Jok et Micro-Ice étaient assis côte à côte au fond de la classe. Mais au vu de l'heure, ils commençaient à se jeter des regards inquiets. Tous les deux pensaient à Ahito. Il ne s'était pas réveillé ?

C'est sur cette pensée que les deux amis le virent entrer, essoufflé et le visage en sueur. Il regarda le professeur avec un air penaud et timide mais celui-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le brun soupira de soulagement et prit la dernière place au fond. Seul problème il était assez loin de ses deux amis et il n'avait rien dans le ventre...

Ahito prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, il avait fait un sacré sprint entre sa maison et la classe. Puis il retourna son sujet et commença à lire les questions. Au premier coup d'oeil, elles lui semblaient faisables. Alors il se plongea dans la réflexion et commença à écrire.

Micro Ice était extrêmement concentré mais aussi stressé. Il serrait les dents et sa main tremblait, qu'est ce que les mathématiques lui faisaient peur. Pourtant il avait révisé comme un fou, ça devrait bien aller ! D'Jok à ses côtés était plus blasé qu'autre chose, ce devoir le fatiguait un peu, il n'avait pas envie de le faire, mais il le faisait car il le comprenait bien. Soudain un « boum » fit sursauter les deux amis. Ils se tournèrent en même temps et virent que Ahito s'était endormi sur sa copie.

**-« Merde »**, pensèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

Ils étaient trop loin pour le secouer. Ahito allait rater son examen...

Mais une jeune blonde à côté de lui, avait elle aussi vu Ahito s'endormir. C'était Abby, celle qui observait ces trois garçons et Thran en secret. Elle était concentrée sur son contrôle mais en voyant Ahito dormir, elle se sentit mal pour lui. Alors elle s'avança et secoua son bras. Il sursauta et se demanda quelques secondes où il était avant de voir sa copie de maths et sa voisine, une petite blonde lui inciter du regard à continuer.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire et reprit donc ses calculs. Abby avait un peu le rouge aux joues mais elle aussi reprit son exercice. À la moitié du temps d'examen, à cause de son ventre vide, Ahito sentit de nouveau ses yeux lui piquer, il les ferma dans le but de cligner des yeux, mais déjà il était en train de rêver qu'il prenait une navette pour le Génèse Stadium avec Thran qui lui disait qu'ils allaient jouer au foot.

Mais son rêve fut coupé car il sursauta de nouveau. Il cligna pour de bon les yeux et regarda où il était. Il tourna le regard et vit encore cette petite blonde qui lui montrait des yeux sa copie. L'examen ! Ahito respira un grand coup et la remercia de nouveau du regard avant de reprendre une nouvelle fois ses calculs.

Finalement Ahito tenu le coup jusqu'à la fin et rendit une copie où figurait la résolution de tous les exercices, il avait réussi à tous les faire. Il sortit de sa classe en baillant fortement pour rejoindre ses deux amis.

**-Bon sang les gars, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais tenir... Pitié Micro Ice dis moi que tu as quelque chose à manger, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner !**

**-Tu demandes à ce ventre sur pattes s'il a à manger ?**

Micro Ice tira la langue à son meilleur ami, il ne mangeait pas tant que cela, si ? Néanmoins il ouvrit son sac pour donner à Ahito un paquet de biscuits au chocolat.

**-Tu as raté le réveil ?** Demanda le petit brun.

**-Ouais et de loin...**

**-Thran ne t'as pas réveillé ?** Continua le rouquin.

**-Il commençait plus tard que moi alors il dormait aussi...**

Ahito soupira en repensant qu'il avait réveillé son grand frère ce matin en courant partout dans la chambre. Il croqua dans les biscuits au chocolat de Micro Ice et eut un sourire, les gâteaux étaient bons et ça remplissait son ventre.

**-Tu as réussi ton examen au moins Ahito ?**

**-Oui ! Mais c'est grâce à... oh mais il faut que je la remercie !**

Ahito fit demi tour et partit en direction de son prochain cours, en espérant trouver la petit blonde.

**-Remercier qui ?**

**-Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais moi Mice...**

Le brun narcoleptique finit par apercevoir une chevelure blonde dans la foule des collégiens. Il accéléra le pas pour la rattraper et finalement il put saisir son bras. Elle sursauta et se retourna, ne comprenant qui et ce qu'on lui voulait. Mais en voyant que c'était Ahito qui tenait son poignet, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. L'admiration qu'elle avait pour ses garçons reprenait le dessus et comme elle était d'une nature très timide, elle ne sut ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Ahito aussi était incroyablement timide, il ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa phrase, alors il décida de rester simple.

**-Merci de m'avoir réveillé pendant l'examen...**

**-De rien, c'était important comme contrôle et je sais que tu es bon en mathématiques, ça aurait été dommage...**

**-Ah oui je te le confirme !**

Abby baissa les yeux avec un petit sourire timide, elle était contente qu'Ahito ait pu réussir cet examen blanc. Il n'était pas spécialement attiré par les cours, mais il s'efforçait malgré son problème d'être studieux. Et il se débrouillait bien en mathématiques, alors elle avait trouvé cela normal de le réveiller.

**-Je te vois souvent t'endormir en cours, tu as des problèmes de sommeil ?**

**-Oui... en fait je suis narcoleptique. Mon frère et mes deux potes en rigolent, ils surnomment ce soucis le « n'importe où, n'importe quand ». Mais aujourd'hui j'en rigole aussi. J'ai encore quelques difficultés de temps en temps comme ce matin, mais globalement je maîtrise bien les moments où je m'endors pour que ça ne me porte pas préjudice. **

Abby était fascinée et en même très surprise. Fascinée car elle n'en revenait à quel point Ahito vivait bien son problème de sommeil. C'était un problème très lourd à porter, et pourtant il se gérait, il en rigolait, il restait souriant et en forme quand il était éveillé. Et elle était surprise car celui ci ce confiait à elle en toute confiance, sans craindre une seule seconde qu'elle se moquerait de lui, ou qu'elle serait indifférente à sa confession.

La jeune fille avait de plus en plus d'admiration pour ce garçon et avec cette discussion elle avait envie de connaître les trois autres. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire face à la déclaration plein de positif d'Ahito, elle restait silencieuse, un peu bouleversée. Et cela laissait du temps au brun de la regarder un peu. Sa chevelure dorée allait jusqu'au milieu de son dos, se posant des fois sur ses petites épaules. Ils étaient un peu relevés au dessus des ses oreilles par des petites pinces. Mais ce qu'il trouvait de fascinant chez elle était ses yeux argentés. Curieuse couleur, mais très belle.

En fait Ahito se rendait compte que cette fille était très jolie. Il se mit de nouveau à rougir, sa timidité le rattrapant. Et pour ne pas être prit sur le fait, il préféra écourter la conversation.

**-En tout cas, encore merci de m'avoir réveillé !**

**-Oui. Maintenant que je sais que tu es narcoleptique, je veillerais un peu sur toi, même si je suis sûre que tes amis le font déjà !**

Ahito eut un petit rire face au commentaire pertinent de la blondinette. Puis gardant son sourire, il décida d'établir un contact avec elle.

**-Au fait je suis mal poli, mon nom c'est Ahito.**

**-Et moi Abby.**


	3. Secret

Chapitre 2 : Secret

Abby était assise sur un banc dans la cour de son collège. Il neigeait doucement et la température était douce. La petite blonde avait un bonnet, une écharpe et des gants bleus, ce qui allait parfaitement avec sa personnalité douce et calme. Elle lisait la fin d'un livre que son professeur avait imposé à la classe. D'ailleurs les élèves devaient rendre un résumé complet du livre ainsi que leur opinion.

Mais Abby avait « mieux » à faire que de se concentrer sur son livre. En effet de temps en temps, ses yeux argentés quittaient les pages pour regarder plus loin.

Et plus loin, il y avait quatre garçons qui se faisaient une série de passe avec un ballon. Leurs mouvements remuaient la neige autour d'eux. Parfois ils utilisaient leur tête ou leur torse pour faire rebondir la balle. Ils étaient doués avec le ballon, mais ce n'était pas ce qui fascinait le plus Abby, au contraire, c'était de les voir rire pendant qu'ils jouaient.

Abby eut un petit sourire et replongea dans sa lecture, mais cela fut de courte durée, car elle sentit le ballon venir taper contre son pied. Elle leva les yeux et vit Micro-Ice faire des grands signes de la main.

**-Désolé j'ai raté ma passe, tu peux m'envoyer le ballon mademoiselle ?**

Abby se surprit à rougir, après Ahito c'était Micro-Ice qui lui parlait. Avec un sourire énorme en plus, alors qu'il pensait avoir fait une gaffe. La petite blonde posa son livre sur le banc et se leva. Elle regarda le ballon et un sourire timide et en même temps de bien être prit place sur son visage. Juste parce qu'elle avait regardé le ballon.

Elle posa son pied sur le ballon, effectua un mouvement de recul et le souleva pour ensuite tirer dedans en visant la poitrine du petit brun. Micro-Ice fut surprit de voir le ballon venir sur lui, alors il recula un peu pour réceptionner le ballon sur sa poitrine. Il put ensuite renvoyer la balle à D'Jok.

**-Jolie passe ! Merci !**

Abby lui offrit un autre sourire et se rassit sur le banc dans le but de reprendre son livre mais elle fut de nouveau interpellée par Micro-Ice.

**-Tu as envie de jouer avec nous ?**

**-Euh...**

**-Oui aller viens, normalement on est sept au football là on est que quatre, avec toi on se rapproche du compte !**

**-D'accord !**

Timidement Abby se dirigea vers ces quatre garçons, et bien que D'Jok fut au début un peu en retrait, ce qui angoissait un peu la petite blonde, le sourire de Thran, Micro-Ice et Ahito l'encouragèrent à prendre le ballon et à dribbler et passer avec eux.

Le ballon se déplaçait entre les cinq adolescents, et au fur et à mesure des bonnes passes et du rire de Abby, D'Jok était devenu plus souple avec elle. Ainsi ils avaient passé une bonne heure à jouer ensemble à ce sport qu'ils leurs étaient inaccessible.

C'est comme cela qu'Abby avait enfin tissé son premier lien avec les quatre garçons.

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi, le matin, quand l'un des garçons croisait la blondinette, il la saluait avec un immense sourire. Même Thran qui la voyait un peu moins vu qu'il était dans une classe supérieure, s'amusait à fermer le casier d'Abby quand celle-ci voulait prendre quelque chose dedans, et ça la faisait rire.

En classe Micro-Ice adorait se mettre devant elle comme ça, dès que leur professeur disait une phrase qui permettait au petit brun de faire un jeu de mot, il l'écrivait sur un petit papier et le glissait avec amusement dans la trousse de la blonde. Abby passait donc plus de temps à rire qu'avant.

Elle veillait sur Ahito quand celui-ci s'endormait, et si c'était elle la plus proche du brun, alors elle le secouait doucement au niveau de l'épaule. Le seul avec qui Abby avait eu du mal à créer un lien, fut D'Jok. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler avec lui, comme avec les autres, mais elle n'insistait pas, car elle savait que le rouquin était réservé et mettait du temps à accepter le changement de son espace, de son quotidien.

Un nouveau matin commençait. Abby arrivait à son casier pour prendre un manuel. Elle ouvrit son casier et se baissa pour ouvrir son sac. La porte de son casier se ferma, croyant un coup de vent, elle le rouvrit. Mais il se referma une nouvelle fois. La petite blonde finit par sourire.

**-Thran ! Dis-moi qu'Ahito subit le même traitement !**

**-Je ne sais pas …, **répondit-il innocemment.

Abby échangea un regard malicieux avec Thran tout en ouvrant son casier avec méfiance. Mais le garçon de quinze ans la laissa tranquille tout en souriant lui aussi.

**-Bonne journée Abby !**

**-Toi aussi Thran !**

Enfin son casier ne l'embêterait plus... Mais ça l'amusait après tout. La cloche sonna, il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Seulement à mi-chemin, Abby se rendit compte qui lui manquait encore un cahier. Elle fit donc demi-tour en courant pour tout de même arriver à l'heure. Elle prit son cahier dans son casier et repartit en courant vers sa classe. En chemin, elle passa devant les toilettes des garçons et elle entendit quelques supplications et des menaces.

**-Il t'arrive quoi Minus, tu fais moins le pitre quand tu es tout seul ! Tu te souviens que tu as mis de la colle sur toutes mes pages de mon cahier d'histoire !**

**-Tu as volontairement mit de la peinture dans mon sac de sport, tu croyais que je n'allais pas répondre !**

**-Sauf que moi je ne suis pas un nain et je ne dépends pas de mes amis, tu sais quoi tu vas faire une petite baignade !**

Abby venait de lâcher son sac et courrait à toutes allures vers sa classe. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, arriver avant que le cours commence. Arrivée dans le couloir où se trouvait sa salle, elle vit malheureusement que les gens entraient. Et comme son professeur la vit, il lui ordonna d'entrer aussi.

La petite blonde n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer la situation, elle dû rentrer dans la classe et sans sac. Elle s'assit à sa place, juste derrière D'Jok et à la gauche d'Ahito qui dormait déjà. Elle était paniquée et peu importe ce que dirait le professeur, elle avança sa chaise et tapota l'épaule de D'Jok. Le rouquin recula sa chaise et se pencha en arrière pour l'écouter.

**-Micro-Ice se fait agresser dans les toilettes !**

**-Quoi ? Par qui ?**

**-Je ne sais pas ! J'ai juste entendu une histoire de peinture et de colle ! Mais le garçon parlait de baignade aussi, j'ai couru pour tenter de te prévenir mais je n'ai pas eu le temps...**

D'Jok se remit droit sur sa chaise et tourna son regard vers Ahito qui, était parfaitement réveillé et avait tout entendu. Quelques secondes plus tard, on toqua à la porte, le professeur donna l'autorisation et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Micro-Ice, le visage et les cheveux bien mouillés ainsi que les yeux un peu rouges.

**-Désolé du retard, j'ai eu un petit accident en route ! Abby tu avais perdu ton sac tu m'as dit, je te l'ai retrouvé !**

Le petit brun était en train de mentir pour protéger la blonde, il avait un sourire immense alors qu'il venait de se faire persécuter. Il tendit son sac à Abby et s'assit à la dernière place au fond de la classe, en silence et en s'essuyant les yeux.

Le cours reprit normalement, le professeur avait visiblement cru à la version de Micro-Ice. Mais d'autres ne le croyaient pas. Abby avait envie de pleurer pour le petit brun, il venait de subir une humiliation atroce. Quand à D'Jok et Ahito... ils étaient extrêmement silencieux mais leur visage était déformé, déchiré même par la colère. Le rouquin regardait droit devant lui, en serrant les poings et Ahito venait de sortir son portable pour envoyer un message. Abby était presque sûre qu'il était destiné à Thran.

La fin du cours arriva très rapidement. Le premier à sortir fut Micro-Ice qui, visiblement voulait quitter l'école le plus rapidement possible. D'Jok et Ahito se levèrent assez vite eux aussi et Abby se risqua à les suivre. Elle arriva sur une scène extrêmement tendue. Un garçon assez grand, un populaires d'ailleurs, était à son casier, entouré, non coincé par D'Jok, Thran et Ahito.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les gars ?**

**-Nous rien, moi par contre j'ai mis quelque chose dans ton casier !**

Le garçon regarda Thran en levant un sourcil, il eut un rictus, n'ayant pas du tout peur de ce qui l'attendait dans son casier, et encore moins peur de Thran. Pourtant celui-ci était un peu plus grand que lui. Mais visiblement le garçon croyait que sa popularité allait le sauver. Tout en gardant son sourire de frimeur, il ouvrit son casier. C'est là que des centaines de photos tombèrent. Des photos de filles différentes.

**-J'ai voulu applaudir tes conquêtes, alors j'ai trouvé le moyen de te faire un souvenir !**

Cette fois c'était Thran qui avait un sourire de vainqueur. Le garçon gêné, tentait de ramasser les photos pour que personne ne les voit. Il avait parfaitement comprit le petit jeu de l'aîné des frères. Durant l'heure de cours, Thran avait piraté l'ordinateur portable du bourreau de Micro-Ice et imprimé toutes les photos de fille qu'il avait trouvée. Mais si cela était suffisant pour Thran en guise de leçon, ça ne l'était pas pour les deux autres.

**-Dis-moi, Micro-Ice avait bizarrement les cheveux mouillés et apparemment tu l'as coincé dans les toilettes...**

**-Je n'en reviens pas, les trois chiens de garde du minus qui viennent mordre !**

**-Les trois chiens de garde comme tu dis, ce sont des amis. D'ailleurs ils sont où les tient pour te défendre ? C'est fou comme la popularité n'est qu'une facette.**

D'Jok avait pris énormément de plaisir à dire cela, et encore plus quand le visage du garçon s'était déformé par la panique et le dégoût face à la vérité. Mais le rouquin, vraiment fou de rage, n'en n'avait pas fini.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Ne me dis pas que tu as été lui mettre la tête dans les toilettes !**

Le garçon serra les dents et voulu reculer, mais son dos rencontra son casier ouvert. Alors c'était donc la vérité. Abby qui entendait tout, eut encore plus envie de pleurer. Elle imaginait le pauvre petit brun se débattre et ressentir de la peine à cause de son manque de force. Mais ce même petit brun était vraiment en train d'être vengé.

**-Je m'en doutais... alors je suis allé te chercher un petit cadeau.**

D'Jok dévoila le seau qu'il avait dans le dos et le déversa sur la tête de ce maudit persécuteur. Il hurla, surprit et eut un autre mouvement de recul.

**-J'espère que cela va te rafraîchir la mémoire !**

**-Je crois qu'il a besoin de réfléchir.**

C'était Ahito qui venait de parler, en voyant l'autre garçon buter une nouvelle fois sur son casier, il décida de « l'aider », en le poussant dedans et referma le casier, furieux.

**-Saches que Micro-Ice a beaucoup plus de talent et de valeurs que toi !**

Les trois garçons soupirèrent à l'unisson pour se calmer et ils tournèrent le dos au casier, estimant que le garçon avait assez payé l'humiliation qu'il avait fait à Micro-Ice. Abby se décida à partir avec eux, silencieuse. Une fois dehors, elle avait la tête baissée, toujours peinée pour le petit brun. Mais une main sur son épaule la rassura un peu, elle leva la tête et fut surprise de voir que c'était D'Jok.

**-Merci d'avoir essayé de nous prévenir ! Je te demanderais de ne pas aborder le sujet avec Micro-Ice, il a été suffisamment blessé.**

**-Bien sûr, je comprends.**

**-Merci. Bonne journée.**

**-Bonne journée Abby**, parla également Thran.

Ahito lui offrit un petit sourire un peu plus complice ainsi qu'un signe de main puis partit avec son ami et son frère. La petite blonde vit très bien qu'ils prenaient la direction du planète Akillian, ils allaient donc remonter le moral à Micro-Ice. C'était des vrais amis.

Un mois était passé depuis cet incident, comme promis, Abby n'avait jamais mentionné cet événement à Micro-Ice qui, s'en était plutôt bien remit. Il avait toujours le sourire et continuait de faire les quatre cents coups dans le bâtiment. Et bizarrement son bourreau n'était jamais revenu le harceler.

Mais depuis cet incident également, D'Jok s'était rapproché de la blondinette. Il avait énormément apprécié qu'elle tente de le prévenir et Thran avait fini par lui expliquer (après l'avoir embêté avec son casier) que le rouquin n'avait pas de parents, juste une mère adoptive, et donc que Micro-Ice avait hérité du rôle de petit frère. C'était donc impensable pour D'Jok de le blesser d'une quelconque manière.

Et il se trouvait qu'Abby était bien placée pour comprendre ce que ressentait D'Jok...

Mais même si la jeune fille avait une triste histoire, elle était heureuse, car ces quatre garçons qu'elle admirait tant, étaient devenus ses amis. Micro-Ice la faisait beaucoup rire, et tous les matins elle courrait presque pour aller à l'école et surtout à son casier, afin de partager un moment de rire avec Thran. Mais la personne avec qui elle était le plus complice était bien Ahito.

En cours, elle veillait sur lui, prêt à le réveiller dès qu'il s'endormait. Et le soir quand ils quittaient les cours, c'était courant qu'Abby reçoivent des messages sur son holo-portable, du genre : « tu t'en sors avec tes devoirs ? » ou « Il y a un match de Galactik Football à la télé ! ». Et c'était toutes ces petites choses qui rapprochaient les deux adolescents.

Mais ce fut un après-midi particulier qui créa un lien très fort entre Abby et Ahito. C'était un mercredi après-midi. Ahito n'aimait pas ce moment de la semaine car lui n'avait pas cours alors que son frère si. Du coup lui qui était habitué à passer tout son temps avec Thran, s'ennuyait fermement. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait passer du temps avec D'Jok et Micro-Ice, mais le plus petit aidait sa mère au Planète Akillian et le rouquin passait du temps avec Maya, sa mère adoptive.

Ahito sortit donc de l'établissement en boudant, sachant qu'il s'ennuierait toute l'après-midi. Mais il vit près du portail, une chevelure blonde, alors il courut la rejoindre et attrapa ses cheveux pour jouer avec, afin d'embêter la jeune fille.

**-Mais !**

**-Tu fais quelque chose cette après-midi ?**

**-Euh j'avais prévu de faire ma rédaction d'histoire.**

**-On peut la faire ensemble ?**

**-D'accord, avec plaisir, mais pas chez moi si c'est possible.**

**-Et bien on va chez moi alors, tu viens ?**

Abby prit timidement la main tendue d'Ahito et le suivit jusqu'à chez lui. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, alors sa grande timidité était apaisée, voilà pourquoi il avait invité la jolie blonde chez lui. Abby enleva son manteau et ses chaussures et suivit Ahito à l'étage, elle allait découvrir l'entre des deux frères.

**-Si tu veux t'asseoir, mon lit c'est celui de droite !**

Abby aurait pu facilement deviner quelle partie de la chambre appartenait à Ahito. D'un côté tu avais un bureau avec un ordinateur, allumé et des fenêtres de codes ouvertes et des petits objets électroniques de tout genre ainsi qu'un lit bien fait. Alors que de l'autre côté, il y avait un bureau avec du matériel à dessin, une holo-chaine hifi et le casque qui va avec ainsi qu'un lit pas fait. Ahito s'empressa donc de le faire et de ranger son bureau pour qu'ils puissent travailler.

Abby ressentait que quand les frères étaient tous les deux dans cette chambre, ils devaient vraiment être au summum de leur relation fusionnelle. La blondinette eut un sourire à cette pensée puis s'assit sur le lit d'Ahito alors que lui se mettait sur la chaise de son bureau.

**-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller chez toi ?**

**-Mhh... C'est compliqué.**

**-Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je ferais en sorte de rester éveillé !**

Abby ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais après tout, elle avait une main tendue. Jamais de toute sa vie, quelqu'un avait fait preuve d'intentions pour elle, ni ne l'avait aidé. Ahito semblait vraiment avoir envie de la comprendre et la soutenir. Alors elle se posa correctement sur le lit et joignit ses mains.

**-Je n'ai pas de parents, ma petite sœur âgée de six ans et moi-même, on a été adoptées peu de temps après sa naissance. ****Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de mes vrais parents, aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, je ne vois que le dortoir d'un orphelinat et ma sœur qui est bébé. ****Mes parents adoptifs travaillent beaucoup car ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent du coup ils ne s'occupent pas vraiment de nous. C'est moi qui prépare à manger pour ma sœur, Ashley, c'est moi qui l'aide aux devoirs et dans son quotidien. Il arrive que mes parents ne rentrent pas certaines nuits, mais bon on a un toit c'est déjà cela. Ce n'est pas cela qui m'ennuie, c'est plutôt ma petite sœur qui a une maladie neurologique génétique et on ne sait pas comment la soigner.**

Ahito venait d'écouter la tirade de la blondinette, il n'en revenait pas, dès qu'elle quittait l'école, elle était confrontée à des parents absents, et sa petite sœur malade. Sa vie était si... triste pour une fillette de quatorze ans. Elle n'avait pas la vie qu'une fille de son âge devait avoir. Le brun avait tellement de mal à y croire, Abby était si souriante, si joyeuse, elle riait, elle s'amusait au football avec eux, comment pouvait-on croire qu'elle était dans une telle détresse... ?

**-On est là pour toi nous.**

Abby leva ses yeux vers Ahito qui vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

**-Nous quatre, on est là pour toi, on te soutien. Je serais là quoi qu'il t'arrive, je serais toujours là et je veillerai sur toi, je veillerai à ce que tu sois heureuse !**

**-... Merci Ahito...**

Les yeux de la blondinette s'humidifièrent, mais ils ne débordèrent pas, elle réussit à se maîtriser et récupéra rapidement son sourire. Les mots d'Ahito lui avait vraiment fait du bien, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait soutenue, elle savait qu'elle aurait quelqu'un pour elle.

**-Alors on l'a fait cette dissertation ? **Enchaîna-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

**-Ouais c'est partie !**

Pendant deux heures, entrecoupées de nombreuses petites siestes d'Ahito, les deux adolescents firent leur rédaction d'histoire. Après cela, ils avaient encore du temps avant que Thran finisse ses cours. Le brun avait donc proposé à Abby d'aller au parc en bas de chez lui. Et pour cela il fait contourner une certaine rambarde et prendre un escalier. En passant à côté de la rambarde, Ahito avait des frissons, il se souvenait encore de sa chute quand il avait quatre et s'en voulait encore d'avoir fait si peur à Thran...

Mais une fois l'escalier descendu, Ahito n'y pensait déjà plus. Abby vit au loin le petit parc et ne put s'empêcher avec un immense sourire, de courir jusqu'à la balançoire. Elle s'assit dessus et commença à se balancer.

**-Ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas fait ! Quand j'étais petite, je me disais que plus j'irais haut, plus mes rêves se réaliseraient !**

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu as comme rêve ?**

**-Que ma petite sœur guérisse et...**

Abby ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à son autre rêve. Elle n'osait pas trop le dire, mais le regard et le sourire insistant et curieux d'Ahito la fit craquer. Il était tellement mignon... La blondinette devint cramoisi à cause de cette pensé. Elle trouvait Ahito mignon maintenant.

**-Alors c'est quoi ton autre rêve ? Si tu veux je garde le secret !**

Hésitante de plus en plus, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Ahito. Car après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais vu mentir, ni trahir ses paroles.

**-J'aimerais devenir une joueuse de Galactik Football.**

**-Moi aussi !**

**-Je m'en serais doutée, j'imagine que Thran, D'Jok et Micro-Ice aussi.**

**-Bien sûr ! On est tous les cinq des bons joueurs après tout, si on pouvait former une équipe et avoir un fluide, on pourrait entrer dans la compétition, la vraie !**

**-Oui... c'est vrai...**

Ahito couru derrière Abby, et se mit debout sur son siège. La jeune fille fut surprise de le voir debout derrière elle, ne comprenant pas et rougissant qu'il soit si près.

**-On va aller super haut, comme cela, on deviendra des joueurs de Galactik Football, on représentera Akillian !**

Et Ahito donna un grand coup avec ses jambes pour faire balancer le siège. Abby se mit à rire, se sentant propulser en avant. L'espace de quelques minutes, elle avait oublié ses problèmes, l'enfer qu'il y avait quand elle rentrait chez elle, tous ses problèmes. Elle ne pensait qu'à ses rêves, et à Ahito.

Le brun fut très touchée de la voir rire autant, comblé de la voir heureuse et aimer la vie, croire en l'avenir et en elle-même. Elle était tellement belle quand elle était ainsi. Tout était beau chez elle, sa longue chevelure dorée, ses yeux argentés, son teint pâle et son visage rond et mignon. Cette jeune fille qui l'avait admiré lui, son frère et ses amis en secret, qui les avait respecté, apprit à les connaître et les comprendre, cette fille si gentille, si bonne joueuse au football, si drôle et si jolie...

Cette fille, Abby, il en était tombé amoureux.

Mais cela, ça serait son secret à lui. Personne, même Thran ne saurait jamais son petit secret.


	4. Adieu

Chapitre 3 : Adieu

Thran était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit. Il était sur son ordinateur portable et semblait coder un nouveau programme, encore une fois. Mais au vue de son visage concentré, ce programme lui donnait du fil à retordre. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que Thran était passionné par ce qu'il faisait.

À travers la fenêtre, Thran pouvait voir qu'il neigeait fortement, pas question de sortir dans ce cas là. Il faisait très froid et on pouvait se perdre à cause du manque de visibilité. Pourtant dans sa chambre, le brun ne ressentait pas du tout le froid. Déjà parce que sa chambre lui offrait un cocon de bien être, et aussi parce que le corps de son frère lui tenait chaud.

En effet, sur le même lit, était allongé son petit frère, sur le dos, la tête contre le bras de Thran, un casque de musique sur les oreilles et... en train de dormir comme à son habitude. Les deux frères aimaient beaucoup être ainsi, l'un qui code, l'autre dormant contre lui. C'était ce genre de moment qu'ils appréciaient énormément, les rapprochant toujours un peu plus et démontrant leur relation fusionnelle.

Et c'était comme cela depuis qu'Ahito était tombé de la rambarde sous les yeux impuissants de Thran. Depuis que le plus âgé avait juré de veiller et d'aimer son petit frère.

Ahito remua un peu et se réveilla, cela faisait peut être une heure qu'il dormait et visiblement il avait envie de se réveiller quelques minutes avant de sûrement se rendormir. Mais il comptait bien sur ces minutes pour profiter un peu de son frère. Il pencha la tête suffisamment en arrière pour regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur avant d'afficher un sourire.

**-Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu fais !**

**-Moi non plus je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi ça ne marche pas !**

**-Tu vas trouver la solution, les langages de programmation n'ont pas de secret pour toi, tout comme moi !**

**-Je suis sûr que je ne connais pas tout de toi.**

**-Ben voyons, ce n'est pas comme si cela faisait quatorze ans qu'on vivait ensemble, qu'on passait toutes les minutes de notre vie ensemble et qu'on se disait tout !**

**-Oui tu as raison, après tout, on se dit toujours tout.**

Ahito haussa les épaules, encore une fois c'est lui qui avait raison. Il adorait taquiner son grand frère là dessus et avoir le dernier mot. Thran pianotait de nouveau sur son clavier et un petit silence agréable s'était installé dans la chambre. Ahito avait refermé les yeux, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de son frère pour se rendormir. Mais avant que celui-ci parte pour le pays des songes, Thran revient à la charge.

**-Et imaginons que tu aies un secret, tu me dirais « j'ai un secret et je compte le garder » ?**

Un secret ? Ahito avait ouvert les yeux et regardait son frère avec des yeux ronds. Thran avait de ces idées des fois ! Quoi que, des idées pas forcément farfelues, si Ahito avait un secret... L'image d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux argentés prit place dans son esprit et il se mit à fortement rougir, sa légendaire timidité sur ce sujet reprenant le dessus. En le voyant rougir et surtout ne pas répondre, Thran comprit tout de suite, après tout il était celui qui connaissait par cœur la personnalité, émotions et réactions d'Ahito.

**-Je le savais ! Tu as un petit secret !**

**-Oui j'ai un secret et je compte le garder !**

Il avait dit cela en tirant la langue, se moquant ouvertement de Thran. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait jouer ainsi. Surprit d'avoir était devancé par son petit frère, le plus âgé décida de se venger en le frappant avec l'oreiller.

**-Hey ! Tu vas voir !**

Ahito attrapa à son tour un oreiller et frappa Thran, qui se le prit en pleine figure. Un sourire joueur prit place sur leur visage et les deux garçons partirent dans une bagarre d'oreiller. Cela prit vite de l'ampleur car ils eurent rapidement deux oreillers et continuaient à combattre. Se saisissant de temps par la taille pour se plaquer sur le lit, tout en continuant à se donner des coups de coussin. Ils riaient et criaient de « rage », ne voulant surtout pas perdre.

**-Chéri, je crois que les garçons s'ennuyaient...,** parla une pauvre mère en train de faire à manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux frères étaient avachies l'un sur l'autre et totalement mort de rire sur le lit d'Ahito, la couverture par terre, le matelas à moitié au sol lui aussi et des plumes partout dans la chambre. Thran se redressa et attrapa le bras de son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Puis il remit en place le pauvre lit et tous les deux ramassèrent les plumes.

Enfin calmés, ils se recouchèrent chacun sur leur lit respectif, l'un reprenant son code, l'autre près à se rendormir.

**-D'accord j'accepte que tu aies un petit secret, mais un jour je t'aurai !**

**-Ouhh j'ai peur !**

Ahito garda son petit sourire joueur et se coucha sur le côté, s'endormant presque instantanément alors que Thran lui était bien perplexe. Quel secret son frère avait-il ?

Le lendemain matin, les quatre garçons arrivaient en même temps au collège-lycée. Une bonne journée s'annonçait, la chute de neige s'était arrêtée et le soleil était revenu. Il faisait doux et ils étaient tous les quatre de bonne humeur. Ils devaient passer aux casiers avant d'aller en cours et c'est à ce moment qu'ils aperçurent leur petite mascotte, Abby.

Naturellement, Thran accéléra le pas pour aller embêter la blondinette en fermant son casier alors qu'elle venait de l'ouvrir. Mais étrangement Abby n'eut pas le sourire alors que d'habitude, elle riait et embêtait Thran à son tour. Ce manque de joie fut tout de suite relevé par le brun qui posa une main délicate sur son épaule afin de la soutenir.

**-Abby qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre, ses yeux étaient brillants et près à déborder mais elle se retenait. Surtout que les trois autres garçons venaient de les rejoindre et que leur sourire avait disparu en voyant Abby aussi mal. Ahito s'approcha d'elle et attrapa son épaule lui aussi. D'Jok et Micro-Ice aussi ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait et ils avaient peur de ce qu'elle allait dire.

**-Les garçons je... on va devoir se dire au revoir aujourd'hui...**

**-Quoi mais pourquoi ? **Demanda Ahito surprit.

**-Mes parents adoptifs ont décidés de ne plus s'occuper de ma sœur et moi, comme on est trop jeune pour être autonome, le conseil pour enfant d'Akillian a décidé de nous envoyer dans un foyer pour enfant orphelin sur la lune d'Obia. C'est ma dernière journée dans ce collège, demain une navette vient nous chercher Ashley et moi.**

La nouvelle frappa les quatre pauvres garçons qui ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à cela. Leur petite footballeuse allait partir et ils ne savaient pas s'ils la révéraient. Un lourd silence s'installa, laissant place à une tension et une détresse et cela jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Sans un mot, Thran se sépara du groupe pour aller rejoindre sa classe, et toujours sans un mot les quatre autres adolescents allèrent dans la leur.

La journée passa très rapidement au grand damne des garçons et surtout de Ahito. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il tombait amoureux d'une fille et cette même fille devait partir. C'était injuste, totalement injuste !

La fin de la journée arriva et Abby était en train de vider son casier, en silence et surtout le cœur lourd. Mais elle fut de nouveau rejointe par les garçons. Ils avaient un petit sourire peiné mais ils tenaient à lui dire quelque chose. Contre toutes attente, ce fut D'Jok qui parla le premier.

**-Je comprends ce qui t'arrive, moi non plus je n'ai pas de parents mais... tu dois rester forte pour ta petite sœur et aussi pour toi même. Tu es une fille gentille et tu as du potentiel en football alors,... C'était vraiment sympa de t'avoir rencontré et d'avoir passé du temps avec toi, tu es vraiment différente des autres filles, tu as appris à nous connaître et tu as été solidaire avec nous. Je te souhaite bon courage et surtout gardes la tête haute ! ****Tu t'en sortiras toujours et tu peux compter sur moi !**

**-... Merci D'Jok ! Pour moi aussi, c'était vraiment cool de passer du temps avec toi.**

Le rouquin posa une main vraiment amicale sur son épaule et lui offrit un sourire. Jamais il n'oublierait qu'elle ai essayé de le prévenir lorsque Micro-Ice se faisait agresser dans les toilettes. Cette fille allait lui manquer, mais il était trop fière pour lui dire cela. Le suivant fut Thran qui alla la prendre dans ses bras en une étreinte amicale.

**-Je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre à embêter le matin aux casiers maintenant ! Merci d'avoir réveillé mon petit frère le jour de son examen blanc de mathématiques, grâce à toi il a eu 19/20 ! Et puis c'est vrai que c'était sympa quand tu venais jouer au football avec nous. Tu vas nous manquer Abby...**

**-Tu vas me manquer aussi Thran, vous allez tous me manquer.**

La pauvre blondinette qui, avait déjà du mal à se retenir de pleurer, ne le put d'avantage quand elle vit les larmes couler sur les joues de Micro-Ice.

**-Ce n'est pas vrai, ils ne font jamais le ménage dans cette école, résultat j'ai plein de poussière dans les yeux, ça fait trop mal !**

Le petit brun était tellement un mauvais menteur, il était trop honnête et beaucoup trop gentil pour mentir. Ses larmes déchiraient la jeune fille, les blagues et la bonne humeur de Micro-Ice allaient vraiment lui manquer. Le plus petit des garçons sauta sur Abby pour la serrer dans ses bras.

**-Tu vas trop me manquer, c'était vraiment cool de passer de temps avec toi, en plus tu as même réussit à être ami avec D'Jok !**

**-Hey ! **Rappliqua le rouquin.

**-Je penserai à toi tous les jours, je te le promets ! Tu es la première amie qui restera à jamais gravée dans mon cœur.**

**-Toi aussi Micro-Ice... toi aussi tu es gravé dans mon cœur. Moi aussi je penserai à toi tous les jours et surtout écoutes tes amis, c'est eux qui ont raison, tu as beaucoup plus de classe et de talent que la majorité des gens, ai confiance en toi !**

**-D'accord je vais faire cela.**

Micro-Ice se recula et essuya ses joues, même s'il était vraiment triste de voir partir la blondinette qu'il aimait tant. Puis enfin Ahito s'avança vers Abby. Il était étrangement silencieux et ses yeux traduisaient une tristesse profonde. Il étreignit la jeune fille lui aussi, mais il n'eut pas autant de mots que les autres.

**-Merci de m'avoir réveillé en cours, surtout à l'examen. On a vraiment passé de bons moments ensemble, tu vas nous manquer.**

**-Tu vas me manquer aussi...**

Elle non plus ne savait pas trop quoi dire face à Ahito, elle ressentait sa tristesse. Comment pouvait-elle réagir face à cela, elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Thran après tout...

Tous les cinq se regardèrent, saluèrent ensemble une dernière fois Abby avec un sourire triste puis ils lui tournèrent le dos, rentrant chez eux, les épaules et la tête basse.

Aujourd'hui était le jour d'une lourde séparation.

* * *

La soirée venait d'arriver, cela faisait un moment que les garçons avaient quitté l'école. Thran et Ahito étaient dans leur chambre et bien silencieux. C'en était curieux même. Le plus vieux codait sans grande conviction sur son ordinateur, attristé par le départ d'Abby. Et le plus jeune avait son casque sur les oreilles et ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Soudain son holo-portable s'alluma pour montrer qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Il prit son téléphone et ouvrit le message.

**De Abby** : [20h32] : Je suis devant chez toi.

Ahito leva un sourcil et enleva son casque de ses oreilles puis se leva de son lit. Thran ne posa pas de question, car il n'était pas non plus au qui-vive dès que son frère bougeait un peu. Le plus jeune des frères descendit jusqu'à l'entrée et enfila un gros manteau et ses chaussures. Après tout, Akillian restait une planète enneigée.

En sortant, il aperçut près de l'escalier menant au parc, la petite blonde, emmitouflée dans son manteau blanc et dans sa grosse écharpe bleue qui, cachait une partie du bas de son visage. Ahito alla la rejoindre, il faisait nuit et le seul bruit qu'on entendait était les pieds du garçon qui craquaient dans la neige. Arrivée à la hauteur d'Abby, celle-ci parla immédiatement.

**-Ça te dit de marcher jusqu'au parc ?**

**-Bien sûr.**

Ils prirent les escaliers afin d'aller au parc, ce petit parc où se trouvait la balançoire qui les avaient scellés d'un lien puissant quelques semaines plus tôt. Tout deux s'assirent sur un siège et ils se balancèrent doucement.

**-Je suis venue te dire au revoir, car je pense que tout à l'heure tu ne me l'as pas dit comme tu en avais envie...**

**-En effet..., disons que je ne m'attendais pas à cela.**

**-Moi non plus... moi non plus... c'est tellement injuste. Pour une fois, j'étais avec des gens avec qui j'étais vraiment bien...**

Ahito ne répondit pas, il regardait ses pieds qui frôlaient la neige, lorsqu'il se rapprochait du sol en se balançant. Il était tellement perturbé, cette fille, elle l'avait marqué, elle l'avait conquis. Avec Abby, ils s'étaient promis de jouer dans une équipe de Galactik Football un jour, mais là ce rêve semblait s'envoler. Il ne verrait plus son visage si joli, son sourire sublime, il n'entendrait plus sa voix mélodieuse et son rire cristallin, il ne sentirait plus sa main sur son épaule alors qu'elle le réveille.

**-Ahito... l'autre jour, tes paroles, j'y ai vraiment cru, et j'y crois toujours. Tu as été là pour moi, tous les matins tu me le prouvais avec ton sourire. Grâce à toi, j'ai réussi à relativiser sur la vie, et à apprécier chaque moment positif. Merci Ahito... tu... tu vas tellement me manquer.**

La blondinette se leva de son siège pour aller prendre le garçon dans ses bras, elle pleurait, des quatre garçons, c'était Ahito qui allait le plus lui manquer. Ses paroles l'avait vraiment atteinte. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir, pour eux, elle avait tant envie de rester. Le jeune garçon, enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la serra aussi, lui offrant le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

Il avait son nez dans ses cheveux blonds et il respirait son odeur, la mémorisant tout comme tout ce qui lui appartenait afin de garder un beau souvenir de cette fille. Ahito avait vraiment le cœur brisé, sa timidité l'empêchait d'être sincère, même maintenant. Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait. Qu'il l'aimait.

**-Tu veux bien m'attendre encore quelques minutes, je vais chercher quelque chose chez moi !**

**-D'accord, je t'attends là.**

Ahito partit en courant chez lui et comme promis il ne mit que quelques minutes pour revenir. Il avait bien un objet dans les mains et un immense sourire sur le visage. Abby se rapprocha de lui alors que le brun réglait l'appareil.

**-C'est un polaroid ?**

**-Oui ! Mes parents tenaient à en avoir un ! Ils nous prenaient en photo mon frère et moi quand on était petit ! Et j'aimerais avoir un souvenir de toi. Et puis j'ai dit que je serais toujours là pour toi, et bien on va faire en sorte que ce soit le cas !**

**-Tu es imprévisible toi...**

**-Je m'élève au rang de Micro-Ice alors !**

Abby ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Ahito avait eut une idée farfelue, mais elle l'approuvait totalement. Le brun posa le polaroid sur un muret et régla un minuteur. Puis il couru rejoindre Abby et tout les deux se retrouvèrent joue contre joue à être prit en photo. Le polaroid sortit les deux photos qui affichèrent deux adolescents souriant à pleine dents et dont leur visage démontrait un lien vraiment fort.

La blondinette prit une des photos alors que Ahito gardait l'autre. Puis ce fut réellement le moment de se séparer. Abby décida de rester forte et se concentra sur le moment magique qu'elle venait de vivre avec Ahito.

**-Deviens un joueur de Galactik Football !**

**-Si Akillian peut un jour avoir une équipe et rentrer dans la compétition, rejoins nous vite.**

**-D'accord ! … Au revoir Ahito...**

Abby se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ahito ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme un fou et la jeune blondinette lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de tourner le dos et de partir pour de bon.

Elle était partie et tout ce qu'il avait gardé d'elle était cette photo et ce petit baiser d'au revoir.


	5. Nouveau coach

Chapitre 4 : Nouveau Coach

Le soleil se levait sur Akillian, il éclairait les grandes plaines recouvertes de neige. C'était un spectacle magnifique pour les yeux, de grandes étendues blanches illuminées peu à peu, offrant un paysage d'une rare pureté. Ces mêmes rayons éclairaient tour à tour les villes de la planète. Et ils pénétraient dans les maisons, dévoilant divers objets.

Notamment trois cadres, représentant la même équipe de joueurs qui remportaient la Galactik Football Cup.

Les SnowKids hauts en couleurs qui brandissaient la coupe trois fois de suite. Un record dans l'histoire du Galactik Football. Depuis huit mois maintenant, l'équipe d'Akillian était entrée dans la légende.

Ces cadres se trouvaient dans la chambre du principal attaquant, un garçon plutôt grand, roux aux yeux émeraudes et approchant les vingt et un ans. Il était lavé et en peignoir, prêt à s'habiller. Mais avant cela il s'approcha de son holo-ordinateur dans le but d'ouvrir une conversation groupée.

**De D'Jok** [ 7h13 ] : Alors ce petit mois de repos a fait du bien ? Prêt à reprendre l'entraînement ?

Ne voyant pour le moment aucune réponse, il décida de s'habiller. Il faisait un peu froid dehors, donc il avait tout intérêt à mettre des vêtements chauds. Il eut largement le temps de s'habiller et même de mettre un peu de gel dans ses cheveux avant d'entendre son holo-ordinateur émettre une sonnerie. Et il eut un sourire amusé en voyant qui lui répondait et surtout quoi.

**De Sinedd** [ 7h36 ] : Ils y en a qui sont tellement pressés de se l'a jouer avec un ballon qu'ils sont debout bien avant l'heure...

**De D'Jok** [ 7h38 ] : Tu parles de toi là ? Ahah !

**De Sinedd** [ 7h41 ] : … Hum, j'ai peut-être envie de te donner une leçon mais au moins moi je me lève quand il faut...

Et le sourire de D'Jok s'agrandissait, Sinedd n'était pas partit pour changer, encore en train d'entretenir sa rivalité avec le rouquin.

**De Micro-Ice** [ 7h43] : Toujours dans la provocation Sinedd, ça t'arrive des fois de faire des blagues ?

**De Sinedd** [ 7h47 ] : Oui ça m'arrive mais elles sont trop GRANDE pour être racontée.

D'Jok ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, il fallait avouer que l'allusion de Sinedd envers la petite taille de Micro-Ice était drôle.

**De Micro-Ice** [ 7h48] : C'est nul...

**De D'Jok** [ 7h50 ] : Tu l'as cherché aussi ahah !

**De Thran** [ 7h52 ] : Dis donc ça à l'air en forme tout ce petit monde !

Tient voilà qu'un des frères venaient se réveiller, la conversation devenait animé et de plus en plus complice, au fur et à mesure que les amis arrivaient. D'Jok décida donc de s'asseoir devant son bureau car après tout il était en avance.

**De D'Jok** [ 7h54 ] : Salut Thran ! J'imagine que tu es le seul réveillé chez toi !

**De Thran** [ 7h55 ] : Hum... d'après toi ?

Quelle question en même temps...

**De Micro-Ice** [ 7h58 ] : C'est une évidence, il y a qu'un seul frangin debout à cette heure là !

**De Ahito** [ 7h59 ] : Perduuuuuue, je suis là et

Le rouquin vit la réponse inachevée de Ahito et attendit donc la suite. Il rigolait de nouveau car Micro-Ice venait de nouveau de se faire avoir, il sentait Sinedd se moquer de lui derrière son écran. Par contre Ahito n'envoyait pas la fin de sa phrase alors le rouquin perdit patience.

**De D'Jok** [ 8h05] : Et quoi ?

Toujours aucune réponse, qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore ?

**De Thran** [ 8h09 ] : Cherchez pas les mecs, il s'est endormit sur son clavier !

**De D'Jok** [ 8h11 ] : Je me disais !

C'est vrai que c'était une évidence, ce n'était pas la première fois que Ahito s'endormait au milieu d'une phrase, mais l'imagine s'écrouler sur son clavier devait franchement être hilarant. Thran devait bien se marrer.

**De Sinedd** [ 8h14 ] : N'empêche Micro-Nain tu t'es trompé.

**De Ahito** [ 8h15 ] : et bien réveillé !

Ah ben voilà enfin la fin de cette phrase.

**De Micro-Ice** [ 8h16 ] : Oui on a vu ! Ahah !

**De D'Jok** [ 8h18 ] : Bon allez les mecs dépêchons nous, l'entraînement c'est dans quarante minutes !

Le rouquin commençait à s'impatienter, il avait tellement envie d'aller sur le terrain pour jouer et pour retrouver en vrai ses amis.

**De Thran** [ 8h20 ] : Rassures toi, on sera tous à l'heure ! Aller je vous laisse, mon petit frère s'est rendormit...

**De Micro-Ice** [ 8h21 ] : Vous croyez qu'il s'endort aussi sous la douche ?

Là Micro-Ice marquait un point niveau curiosité. Et si Ahito s'endormait aussi en mangeant, ça devait être bien drôle.

**De D'Jok **[ 8h23 ] : C'est vrai qu'il y a tout un tas de questions existentielles sur Ahito !

**De Micro-Ice** [ 8h24 ] : Je vais les noter dés que j'en trouverais une marrante ! Aller à tout à l'heure !

**De D'Jok **: [ 8h26 ] : Ouais on se retrouve dans le holo-trainer !

Le rouquin coupa son holo-ordinateur et s'étira, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ce genre de petit moment, qui avait lieu avant les entraînements était vraiment très agréable. Depuis que les SnowKids étaient formés, cela arrivait souvent que les quatre garçons se retrouvent pour discuter un peu. Mais depuis la dernière Cup, Sinedd avait rejoins le groupe.

Il était toujours distant mais il commençait à discuter avec les quatre amis qui se connaissaient depuis leur quatre ans. En fait D'Jok avait vraiment mit le passé de côté, sa rancune et sa rivalité envers Sinedd avaient disparu, mais le brun lui en revanche, restait mal à l'aise vis à vis des joueurs.

Heureusement qu'il avait Mei, elle lui permettait de relativiser et d'être au milieu du reste des joueurs sans être trop à l'écart.

* * *

**-Rocket lèves les yeux et passes à un des attaquants !**

La voix d'Aarch résonnait dans l'holo-trainer, autoritaire comme à son habitude. Alors Rocket suivit l'ordre. Face à lui il y avait les Lightenings et Warren se ruait vers lui. Ses yeux dorés balayèrent le terrain devant lui, D'Jok faisait des signes mais il était encerclé par deux défenseurs alors, que de sa petite taille, Micro-Ice se faufilait de l'autre côté du terrain.

Le milieu de terrain eut un sourire et fit une passe aérienne au petit brun. Celui-ci prit appuit sur ses jambes et s'élança pour faire un tir retourné ainsi, le ballon alla se loger dans les filets.

**-Bien joué Micro-Ice !** Résonna la voix d'Aarch.

D'Jok vint la seconde d'après pour donner une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. Tous deux échangèrent un regard complice et reprirent leur position.

**-Ils se remettent vite dans le bain, fit remarquer Clamp à l'entraîneur.**

**-Simbai, comment vont-ils ?**

**-Ils sont tous en parfaite santé, cela fait plaisir à voir ! Mais et toi, la grossesse de Adim va bientôt être à terme ?**

**-Oui c'est vrai, ce sont mes derniers entraînements avec les SnowKids, après je vais devoir me consacrer à mon fils. J'ai parlé à Rocket et je me suis rendue compte qu'il était beaucoup plus à l'aise sur le terrain que en tant que Coach. Il nous faut un Coach qui soit aussi solide que les SnowKids eux même.**

**-Dans ce cas il fallait m'appeler plus tôt !**

Aarch, Simbai et Clamp se retournèrent pour faire face à Arthegor, un vieil ami et surtout ancien joueur de la génération précédente de l'équipe d'Akillian. Aarch s'approcha de lui, plus qu'étonné.

**-Tu veux entraîner les SnowKids ?**

**-Je suis originaire d'Akillian à la base, et je te dois bien cela en tant qu'ami. Tu seras rassuré de savoir que c'est moi qui prend le relai.**

**-Oui en effet,** répondit-il avec un sourire.

Et c'était la vérité, Arthegor était un très bon coach et bien que ses méthodes soient différentes de celles de Aarch, elles étaient tout aussi efficaces. Il était plus dur mais savait comment motiver les joueurs. Et puis Arthegor était un ami de longue date, Aarch pourrait s'occuper de son futur fils l'esprit tranquille, il saurait ses « premiers enfants » dans de bonnes mains.

**-D'ailleurs il faudrait faire un point avec l'équipe, continua Arthegor.**

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-J'ai remarqué que Mark avait un meilleur jeu en défense, je pense qu'il faut que ce soit son poste définitif. De plus, si on compte bien, on a trois attaquants et du coup trois défenseurs, pour soutenir Tia et Rocket, il faudra peut être recruté un nouveau joueur pour le poste de milieu de terrain.**

**-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée,** enchaina Simbai, **cela permettrait aux joueurs de mieux gérer leur énergie pendant et entre les matchs, ils seraient beaucoup plus efficace.**

**-Alors c'est d'accord, on en discutera avec l'équipe et je te laisserai recruter un nouveau joueur, tu me permettras d'assister aux tests j'espère !**

**-Même si je t'avais dit non, tu serais quand même venu...**

Aarch camoufla un sourire, après tout Arthegor le connaissait bien. Mais il était vraiment ravie des idées de son ami, les SnowKids allaient vraiment continuer à évoluer. C'est pourquoi il se replongea avec sérénité dans l'entraînement.

**-Les Lightenings sont beaucoup trop en avant, Thran reprend le ballon ! Ahito réveilles-toi ! Ahito !**

**-Oui Coach je suis réveillé ! Alors qu'il se levait de sa ligne, les yeux encore à moitié fermés.**

Mais Thran était en train de se ruer sur l'hologramme de Warren, il accélérait sa course et le rattrapait, puis il plongea en avant et lança sa jambe pour attraper le ballon, il en prit le contrôle et leva la tête pour voir Tia lui faire signe, ainsi il tira en l'air pour qu'elle attrape le ballon. Celle ci leva la tête à son tour puis centra sur D'Jok qui tira et marqua.

**-Oui c'est comme cela qu'il faut jouer !**

Cette fois ce fut Micro-Ice qui vint donner une tape sur l'épaule de D'Jok.

**-Bien l'entraînement est terminé, vous avez mérités de vous reposer.**

L'holo-trainer s'ouvrit pour faire sortir les joueurs, Sinedd et Mark les rejoignirent et tous purent enfin voir Arthegor. Ils le saluèrent alors poliment, maintenant habitués à ce qu'il vienne de temps en temps les entraîner. Aarch s'avança avec un air sérieux et c'était suffisant pour qu'il ait l'attention de tous les joueurs.

**-Comme vous le savez, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester votre Coach d'ici quelques semaines. C'est donc Arthegor qui deviendra officiellement l'entraîneur des SnowKids.**

**-Et bien... ça va faire du changement, vous aller nous manquer mon oncle, mais après tout, tout ce passera bien !**

**-Oui on sera très attentif avec notre nouveau Coach, **confirma Tia.

**-Bien, une nouvelle Cup approche, je compte sur vous pour la gagner !**

**-Go Snow Go !** Hurla l'équipe entière.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur, mais l'esprit confiant que Aarch termina de donner son dernier entraînement à son équipe. Il jeta un dernier regard à Arthegor qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.


	6. Amitié

Chapitre 5 : Amitié

Micro-Ice et D'Jok faisaient les courses ensemble dans un supermarché. Mais au vu de leurs achats, ce n'était pas pour les repas de la semaine. En effet, le panier était rempli de boissons sucrées, de gâteaux, de bonbons ou autres sucreries.

**-Aah une soirée entre mecs ça fait longtemps !**

**-Tu es fatigué des fans et des autographes Mice ?** Demanda-t-il amusé.

**-Mais non ! Mais reconnais qu'une soirée entre mecs ça fait longtemps !**

**-Oui tu as raison.**

**-Tiens je savais que je vous trouverez là, je fais des courses moi aussi !**

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour faire face à Thran qui avait lui aussi un panier, mais remplit de pizza et... de nouveaux jeux vidéo. C'était une soirée jeux vidéo que les garçons avaient prévu. Mais pour le moment, il fallait faire les magasins et c'était très difficile pour trois stars du Galactik Football.

Ils avaient à peine passé les caisses qu'un groupe de jeunes se ruèrent sur eux. Criant de joie en voyant les trois joueurs. Mais aujourd'hui, D'Jok, Thran et Micro-Ice étaient patient. Ils prirent le temps de signer des autographes, de prendre des photos et de discuter un peu. Puis au bout d'une demi-heure ils avouèrent gentiment qu'ils étaient occupés et qu'ils aimeraient être un peu tranquilles.

Ayant des autographes et des photos, les fans furent compréhensifs et les laissèrent partir. Thran sortit son holo-portable pour envoyer un message.

**De Thran** [ 16h12 ] : Tu as encore la tête bien enfouie dans l'oreiller ou tu émerges ?

**-Alors tu as pris quoi comme jeux ?** Demanda le petit brun.

**-Jeux de combats, de courses, de tir et de stratégie, ça vous va ?**

**-Bien évidemment, c'est quoi cette question ?** Répondit D'Jok avec un petit sourire.

L'holo-portable de Thran sonna alors il le sortit pour lire le message.

**De Ahito** [ 16h19 ] : Hum... Je n'émerge jamais vraiment totalement, mais si tu veux savoir si j'ai terminé ma nuit, alors oui, la chambre est même faite pour recevoir les gars.

**-Aaaah les gars, on peut aller chez moi, mon frère est réveillé !**

**-Enfin dis donc !**

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson avant de partir chez Thran. Ceux soir, les parents des frères étaient de sortie, alors ils avaient la maison pour eux tous seuls. Et comme d'habitude, si l'un des quatre garçons à son domicile de libre, les trois autres sont forcément invités pour la nuit.

Ils arrivèrent donc chez Thran et Ahito descendit tout de suite pour aider à ranger les courses.

**-Alors une nuit de combien d'heure cette fois ? **Demanda Micro-Ice avec le sourire.

**-Quinze heures environ, pourquoi ?**

**-T'es quand même un cas toi !**

**-En presque dix-huit ans de connaissance tu ne t'y fais toujours pas de ma narcolepsie, Micro-Ice ?**

Ahito lui tira la langue pour se moquer de lui mais cela faisait aussi rire Micro-Ice après tout. Quand ils étaient tous les quatre ensemble, on y ressentait une réelle complicité. Une amitié vraiment forte. Il n'y avait pas que le foot qui les liaient, mais quelque chose de plus fort. C'était très rare qu'ils passent plus d'une journée sans se voir.

Après tout ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils avaient été à la même école, collège, lycée puis faculté avant d'être dans la même équipe. Un lien puissant et inébranlable les unissaient et rien ni personne ne pourrait le briser.

La soirée commença tranquillement, avec des pizzas et une discussion posée. Puis elle continua dans la chambre des frères pour une longue, très longue partie de jeux vidéo parsemée de gâteaux et de bonbons.

La télé était en face du lit du Thran, donc les garçons étaient tous les quatre assit dessus. Quelques heures passèrent et la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Mais d'un coup D'Jok semblait absent, il venait d'avoir une pensée pour quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Son absence se fit vite sentir dans la partie de course de kart. Alors Micro-Ice finit par passer sa main devant ses yeux.

**-D'Jok tu es toujours avec nous ?**

**-Euh oui désolé ! Et les gars, ça vous dit d'inviter Sinedd ?**

Un ange passa. Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers le rouquin, assez étonné. Alors D'Jok soupira et décida de s'expliquer.

**-Il a rejoint définitivement notre équipe et vous avez remarqué qu'il joue vraiment avec nous, pas perso, pas agressivement, mais avec nous. Depuis qu'il a retrouvé ses parents, il essaye d'être un peu plus cool, et j'ai remarqué qu'il hésitait à s'intégrer avec nous en dehors des matchs, tout ça à cause de la guerre qu'il y a eu entre lui et moi. Il est persuadé que vous êtes-vous aussi rancunier envers lui. Alors je me suis dis qu'on pourrait le rassurer un peu et apprendre à réellement le connaître...**

Après la tirade de D'Jok, les trois autres garçons étaient en pleine réflexion, les paroles du rouquin les avaient atteint. C'est vrai que depuis la précédente Cup, Sinedd avait beaucoup changé et en bien. Mais la seule à le soutenir un peu était sa petite amie Mei, ou D'Jok sur le terrain.

Il discutait un peu avec le reste de l'équipe mais il n'avait pas de moment de complicité avec eux. Alors que pourtant, D'Jok discutait souvent avec Mei, car ils étaient restés très proche et complice même si elle était avec Sinedd désormais, et la jeune femme lui racontait que le brun avait beaucoup de moment de complicité avec sa petite sœur Sunja.

**-Alors, si on l'invitait à jouer avec nous ?** Redemanda D'Jok.

**-Oui c'est vrai que ça serait une bonne idée, tu lui donnes l'adresse !** Répondit Thran.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, D'Jok prit son holo-portable pour envoyer un message à Sinedd.

**De D'Jok** : [ 22h43 ] : Tu es occupé là ?

Il posa son téléphone sur le lit et reprit sa partie de kart où cette fois il était vraiment concentré, vu qu'il avait réussi à convaincre les autres sans trop de difficulté. Il se passa à peine quelques minutes avant que le téléphone de D'Jok sonne. Celui-ci le prit pour lire le message.

**De Sinedd** : [ 22h46 ] : Non je m'ennuie un peu même.

Il répondit presque immédiatement.

**De D'Jok** : [ 22h48 ] : Tu vois le petit parc pour enfant, avec la balançoire pas loin du lac ?

**De Sinedd** : [ 22h49 ] : Oui pourquoi ?

**De D'Jok** : [ 22h51 ] : Juste en haut des escalier, au numéro dix c'est là qu'habite les frangins, on fait une méga soirée jeux vidéo, tu nous rejoins ?

La réponse fut longue à venir et les garçons pensaient que Sinedd ne voudrait pas se joindre à eux, pas forcément à l'aise d'être en la compagnie de quatre personnes qui ne l'avait pas apprécié pendant des années. Et pourtant le portable de D'Jok finit par sonner.

**De Sinedd** : [ 23h04 ] : D'accord avec plaisir, j'arrive dans vingt minutes.

**-Cool il vient, ça va le mettre à l'aise !**

Les trois autres eurent un sourire et ils reprirent leur partie tranquillement. Sinedd lui était allongé sur son lit, il venait de lâcher son holo-portable et d'un coup il hésitait à y aller. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, il allait se retrouver au milieu des quatre garçons avec qui il avait toujours été en guerre.

Mais après tout, c'est lui qui avait dit à D'Jok qu'il avait envie de changer et devenir quelqu'un de bien. Dans un sens ça ce passait comme cela, vu que sur le terrain et pendant les entraînements, il s'entendait très bien avec le reste de l'équipe, il jouait bien en équipe, quand il était en attaque avec D'Jok ou Micro-Ice, ils se comprenaient bien et exécutaient de très belles attaques.

Mais là il n'y avait ni terrain, ni holo-trainer, c'était une partie de jeu vidéo et chez les frangins.

Mais finalement il se leva et prit son manteau, il avait dit oui et il n'allait pas dire non maintenant. Et puis il avait bien comprit que D'Jok l'avait invité pour l'intégré en dehors des matchs.

**-Je sors, je vais dormir chez des amis.**

Sa mère s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Sinedd ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement, il n'était pas encore habitué aux gestes de tendresse de sa mère ou de sa petite sœur, mais il commençait à les apprécier.

Il sortit donc, et prit la direction du parc, quinze minutes plus tard il y était, il était même devant la porte mais hésitait à frapper. Il soupira et se décida à franchir le pas et cogna enfin à la porte.

Sinedd attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre des bruits de pas précipités et un mouvement de clé. Ce fut Ahito qui ouvrit la porte pour l'accueillir.

**-Salut ! Rentre ! Enlèves juste tes chaussures à l'entrée, ma mère est maniaque et après tu n'as plus qu'à me suivre !**

**-D'accord, merci de m'inviter.**

**-Ben c'est avec plaisir, t'es un pote après tout !**

Sinedd ne sut pas trop quoi répondre face à cela, il devrait peut être se détendre avec les autres joueurs. Il enleva ses chaussures et suivit le plus jeune des frères qui allait à l'étage, là où en entendait déjà des voix voir des cris. Il arriva dans la chambre de Ahito et Thran et le premier truc qu'il remarqua fut qu'il était facile de savoir quelle partie de la chambre appartenait à qui.

D'un côté une ambiance plutôt détendu et musical, de l'autre côté une ambiance clairement plus technologique. Et c'est justement là qu'était concentré les garçons.

**-Salut Sinedd,** parla D'Jok avec joie quand il le vit.

**-Salut les gars !**

**-Tu as trouvé facilement ?** Demanda Thran.

**-Oui !**

D'Jok décida de se décaler sur le lit, pour laisser de la place au nouveau venu. Du coup Ahito préféra attraper des cousins pour s'asseoir par terre et poser son dos contre les jambes de son frère. Le voyant faire Micro-Ice le rejoignit. Une manette fut donner à Sinedd et la partie fut reprise.

Au départ il était un peu silencieux puis avec les cris, les blagues et les rires des quatre garçons, il finit par se joindre à eux. Il les découvrait sous un autre angle, quand ils étaient ensemble, ils ne se prenaient vraiment pas la tête, se taquinaient sans cesse. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur.

Un moment, lors d'une partie de jeu de combat, le personnage de Ahito ne bougea plus, Thran en avait profité pour lui régler son compte et en se réveillant, Ahito découvrit le résultat et surtout son frère mort de rire, alors il attrapa un oreiller et lui jeta à la figure. Mais il rata son lancer et l'oreiller alla percuter la tête de Sinedd.

**-Hey mais je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'as attaqué pendant que tu dormais !**

Sinedd relança l'oreiller mais Ahito l'esquiva avec un sourire, il alla donc dans la tête du pauvre Micro-Ice.

**-Mais ça ne va pas !**

Micro-Ice sauta sur Sinedd, armé d'un oreiller. Thran qui croyait s'être fait oublier, se fit attaquer par un Ahito le traitant de mauvais joueur. Et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que D'Jok se joigne à la bataille. Si à deux la bataille était déjà rude, alors à cinq... Il y avait encore plus de plumes et de cris que d'habitude. Les garçons commençaient à s'attraper par la ceinture ou le col pour se plaquer et ensuite se donner des coups d'oreiller.

La chambre et surtout les lits ne furent plus qu'un souvenir, les matelas étaient renversés, les draps répandus un peu partout et il y avait des plumes dans tous les sens. Après quinze minutes de rire, les cinq garçons s'écroulèrent à même le sol essoufflés.

**-Et ben, ce fut pire qu'un match contre les Rykers !** Soupira Thran.

**-Pourquoi les Rykers ?**

**-Ben elles sont effrayante non ?**

**-Oui c'est vrai...**

Ahito haussa les épaules et tendit le paquet de bonbons à tous le monde. Chacun leur tour, ils piochèrent pour manger les sucreries.

**-Bon on lance le jeu de tir ? **Demanda D'Jok impatient.

**-Moi ça me va,** répondit Sinedd.

Thran se releva et remit en place son lit pour de nouveau pouvoir jouer. La soirée de jeux vidéo se poursuivit jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Et pour la première fois, Sinedd se sentait vraiment à sa place, au milieu de ces personnes qu'il pouvait désormais appeler des amis.

Le lendemain matin, vers environ six heures, cinq garçons, éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre étaient profondément endormit. Et c'est à ce moment-là que cinq portables choisirent de sonner en même temps. Plusieurs grognements s'élevèrent et le seul à prendre son holo-portable fut Thran. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour regarder son téléphone et vit donc un message vocal, alors il l'activa.

**De Arthegor** [ 6h00 ] : Bonjour les SnowKids, j'espère que vous avez tous passés une bonne nuit ! Comme vous le savez la Cup commence dans deux mois et dans une semaine vous aller avoir un match amical contre une toute nouvelle équipe. Rendez-vous à sept heure à la faculté pour un entraînement, je compte sur vous pour être à l'heure !

**-Et on dort seulement depuis une heure... Micro-Ice, D'Jok, Sinedd... la journée va être longue...**

**-Je hais cet homme,** murmura avec peine le pauvre Ahito sous son oreiller.


	7. Les Canids

Chapitre 6 : Les Canids

Sur les bancs de la salle d'entraînement, Rocket regardait cinq des joueurs en haussant un sourcil.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir...**

**-Mes parents n'étaient pas là de toute la nuit... au vu de nos têtes je te laisse deviner,** répondit Thran.

**-On a dormit que une heure et demi,** continua Micro-Ice en baillant.

**-Tu y étais aussi Sinedd ?** Demanda Mei avec étonnement.

**-Ils m'ont invités, si j'avais su, je serais resté chez moi, au moins j'aurais été en forme ce matin...**

**-Oui ben ne comptes pas sur moi pour batailler avec toi sur le nombre de but, je suis dans le même état que toi,** enchaîna D'Jok.

**-Votre soirée était bien au moins ?** Demanda Mark avec un sourire.

**-Oh ouais mec !** Répondit Micro-Ice.

Ne tenant plus trop debout, Thran décida d'imiter son frère en se couchant sur son épaule, lui même déjà endormit, la tête sur les dossiers de bancs. Malheureusement pour eux, Arthegor arrivait, bien en forme et le sourire aux lèvres. Il toussota un coup et seulement Rocket, Tia, Mei et Mark furent parfaitement attentif.

**-Bien comme vous l'avez compris, Adim va bientôt accoucher, il est donc normal que Aarch s'occupe en priorité de son enfant. Je suis donc définitivement devenu votre Coach. Avant de commencer l'entraînement, je vais exclure Thran de l'équipe.**

**-HEIN ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**-C'était juste pour te réveiller.**

Le hacker croisa les bras et bouda, il avait vraiment eu peur. Et il n'était pas le seul, à la suite de cette phrase, Ahito avait lui aussi sursauté, persuadé qu'il allait devoir jouer sans son frère. Du coup, lui aussi boudait. Alors que les autres joueurs, du moins ceux qui étaient réveillés, tentaient de dissimuler un rire.

**-Donc comme je disais, avant de commencer l'entraînement, je tiens à vous annoncer deux choses. La première est qu'une nouvelle équipe s'est inscrite à la Cup. Il s'agit des Canids, une équipe venant d'une lointaine planète nommée Faun. Et cette équipe a demandé à la ligue de faire un match amical contre les tenants du titre. Cette rencontre aura lieu dans une semaine au stade d'Akillian.**

**-Ça fera un bon échauffement pour la Cup,** commenta Rocket avec un petit sourire.

Tia et Mei confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête positif alors que Micro-Ice et D'Jok se donnaient à tour de rôle des coups de coude pour ne pas s'endormir.

**-La deuxième chose est plus importante encore, elle concerne l'équipe et Mark.**

**-Moi ?**

**-Oui, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Mark ici.**

Le protagoniste concerné se gratta la tête un peu bêtement face à la réflexion d'Arthegor. Mei lui donna une tape sur le dos pour encore plus le taquiner.

**-Bien. Aarch et moi-même avons décidé que ton poste définitif serait en défense, car tu es plus à l'aise à ce poste.**

**-Ça me va !**

**-En contrepartie, il n'y a plus que Tia et Rocket pour assurer le milieu de terrain, voilà pourquoi avant la Cup je vais recruter un nouveau joueur qui viendra vous soutenir à ce poste. Chaque poste aura ainsi un remplaçant, vous pourrez mieux gérer votre énergie.**

**-Monsieur, excusez-moi mais... recruter un joueur c'est une chose, mais le hisser à notre niveau en ai une autre..., **avoua D'Jok qui était d'un coup parfaitement réveiller.

**-Tu as raison, voilà pourquoi quand ce nouveau joueur sera là, les entraînements seront plus intenses, et je compte sur vous pour lui donner confiance et l'aider à acquérir le souffle rapidement !**

D'Jok était vraiment septique, pour lui ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout à leur niveau actuel. Mais au vue du visage de Tia et Rocket, eux, étaient parfaitement d'accord. Après tout, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir de remplaçant, si l'un des deux se blessait, l'équipe se retrouverait en mauvaise posture. Alors le rouquin soupira et laissa couler.

**-Bien si personne n'a de question ou de commentaire, alors on va commencer l'entraînement.**

**-Si moi j'en ai un,** avoua Rocket avec un ton assuré.

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Voilà, avec Tia on a beaucoup réfléchit, et de nous tous, c'est D'Jok qui a le mental le plus solide, c'est lui qui sait booster l'équipe et le mieux la mener à la victoire. Alors, nous aimerions qu'il redevienne capitaine !**

D'Jok venait d'ouvrir en grand ses yeux émeraude. Avait-il bien entendu ? Mais pourquoi faisaient-ils cela ? Il avait vendu son équipe pendant le tournoi de Paradisia et pourtant...

**-Si D'Jok est d'accord, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

**-Je... J'accepte avec grand plaisir, et je vous assure que vous pouvez tous compter sur moi pour vous soutenir !**

**-Félicitations D'Jok, **murmura Micro-Ice en posant une main sur son épaule.

La bouffée de motivation qui venait d'envahir D'Jok termina de le réveiller. Il était tellement de bonne humeur qu'il força lui même toute l'équipe à rentrer dans l'holo-trainer.

Une semaine plus tard, le jour du match amical venait d'arriver. C'était une très belle journée, le soleil était au rendez-vous, cela donnait un climat doux sur Akillian. On pouvait facilement sortir en pull dehors sans avoir froid. Il était encore un peu tôt alors la majorité des joueurs dormaient encore. L'équipe avait repris place dans les dortoirs de la faculté depuis trois jours afin de suivre un emploi du temps précis pour le match amical.

Dans la première chambre, D'Jok était le premier à être réveillé, comme d'habitude, mais il avait envie de profiter des couettes chaudes pour émerger doucement. Au dessus de sa tête de lit, se trouvait un poster de lui et de Warren, ainsi que ses différentes médailles, celles des tirs au but, celle du match all stars et plein d'autres, alors que sur sa table de nuit, se trouvait une photo de l'équipe.

Micro-Ice lui, était encore profondément endormit. Si personne ne le réveillait, il pourrait sûrement dormir jusqu'à midi. Mais c'était sans compter sur son holo-portable qui sonnait. Il grogna un peu alors que D'Jok jubilait en silence. Le petit brun finit par sortir la tête de ses draps pour pendre son téléphone.

**De Zoéline** : [ 8h43 ] : Bonjour mon amour ! J'ai trop hâte que tu reviennes au Génèse pour la face finale de la Cup, je pourrais enfin te revoir ! Ce soir je vais regarder ton match à la télé ! Bonne chance ! Bisous !

**-Whoooaaa j'adore quand elle me réveille !**

**-J'en étais sûr que c'était elle,** murmura D'Jok avec amusement.

Micro-Ice s'empressa de répondre soudainement prit d'une grosse bonne humeur.

**De Micro-Ice** : [ 8h45 ] : Hey ma chérie ! Moi aussi je suis trop pressé de retourner au Génèse pour te voir et pour gagner une nouvelle fois la Cup ! Regardes moi bien ce soir, je vais marquer pour toi ! Bisous ! Je t'aime !

**-Bon aller debout là dedans, j'ai une de ces pèches !**

**-Ou plutôt une certaine blonde t'as donné la pèche...**

Micro-Ice lui jeta un oreiller pour le faire taire mais D'Jok n'eut pas de mal à l'attraper. Ils avaient tous les deux le sourire ce matin, cela ne pouvait prévoir que quelque chose de bon.

Dans la chambre numéro quatre, Thran s'étirait dans son lit, il venait de se réveiller et avait le sourire. Il avait bien dormit et visiblement son petit frère dormait bien paisiblement au vu de son visage souriant. Thran profita donc du sommeil de son frère pour aller à la salle de bain afin de se préparer.

Dans la chambre trois, Tia et Mei se réveillaient elles aussi. Elles avaient l'air de très bonne humeur.

**-Un match amical, ça vous nous remettre d'aplomb ! C'est vraiment très gentil ce que vous avez fait pour D'Jok.**

**-On en a vraiment réfléchit tu sais, et c'est vrai que D'Jok nous motive à fond !**

**-On pourra le confirmer ce soir,** avoua Mei avec un sourire.

**-Oui et tu verras ton chéri de Sinedd marquer un but !**

Mei lança un oreiller à Tia qui tirait la langue et courrait vers la salle de bain. Laissant bouder la jolie brune. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas tort, Sinedd restait son chéri.

Le soir et donc le moment du match arriva. Les Snowkids étaient dans les vestiaires en train de se préparer. Ils mettaient leurs protèges tibia et réajustaient leur maillot. Simbai passait entre eux pour leur tendre une bouteille d'eau afin qu'ils s'hydratent avant le match. Arthegor arriva dans les vestiaires dans le but de faire un briefing.

**-Je vous annonce que Aarch est dans les tribunes pour vous regarder, comme quoi il n'est pas très loin.**

Les SnowKids eurent un petit sourire en entendant cela.

**-Pour ce match je vais aligner l'équipe d'origine. Cette nouvelle équipe paraît sûre d'elle, montrez leurs ce qu'est réellement le Galactik Football !**

**-Aller les SnowKids, c'est le moment de prouver que l'on mérite notre triple titre,** enchaîna D'Jok bien motivé.

Après un cri de guerre de l'équipe, les sept joueurs originels de l'équipe allèrent sur la nacelle qui les emmenait sur le terrain. Le centre du terrain s'éleva pour laisser apparaître les deux équipes. À l'apparition des SnowKids, le public s'emballa, criant, acclamant leur équipe. Naturellement, les joueurs saluèrent les gradins.

Puis ils se mirent tous à leur place respective. Mei et Thran échangèrent un regard complice tout comme Tia et Rocket. Alors que D'Jok et Micro-Ice se serraient la main. Le rouquin prit place au milieu de terrain pour le coup d'envoi et c'est là qu'il vit l'équipe face à lui.

Des loups humanoïdes, au pelage sombre et aux yeux très pales, quasiment blancs. Ils portaient des maillots entièrement rouges avec plusieurs symboles noirs dessus. Le nom de leur équipe était écrit en blanc sur leur dos. Face à lui, D'Jok pouvait apercevoir les deux attaquants : Lemas et sa partenaire Laya. Ils avaient tous les deux des sourires de vainqueur et regardaient de haut le numéro 9 des SnowKids.

Mais D'Jok n'en avait que faire, il se plaça sur la ligne du milieu et commença à sautiller.

**-Bonjour à tous, ici Callie en direct d'Akillian pour le match amical entre les petits nouveaux les Canids et les triples tenants du titre, les SnowKids ! Et sans plus d'attendre, voici le coup d'envoi !**

Le ballon était lancé, Lemas et D'Jok s'élançaient. Mais c'est là que le loup dû se confronter à la réalité, D'Jok sautait bien plus haut que lui et sans effort. Le rouquin donna un coup de tête dans la balle qui fut récupérée par Tia.

Elle passe la balle à Rocket qui s'élance vers l'avant. Il dribble les deux milieux de terrain et envoi la balle à D'Jok. Celui ci s'élance en avant, il voit les deux défenseurs courir vers lui et un petit sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Il jette un coup d'oeil sur sa droite et voit Micro-Ice se dégager, alors D'Jok tire en l'air vers son ami. Le petit brun active son fluide et saute pour faire une reprise de volée et envoyer le ballon en pleine lucarne.

**-Incroyable but de Micro-Ice après seulement quelques minutes de jeu ! Les SK sont en forme aujourd'hui. Avec ce genre d'action, les Canids vont vite comprendre ce qu'est réellement du Galactik Football !**

Sur le terrain, D'Jok courait en hurlant dans les bras de Micro-Ice, puis tous les deux levèrent le bras au ciel pour saluer la foule.

**-Bien jouer D'Jok et Micro-Ice, c'est comme cela que j'aime vous voir jouer !** Parla Artegor dans leur oreillette. **Maintenant replacez vous !**

Les deux attaquants obéirent, toujours avec le sourire. Le gardien des Canids avait la balle, il tira dedans pour l'envoyer directement sur ses attaquants. Ce fut Lemas qui contrôla le ballon de la poitrine, il réussit à dribbler Mei et tira avec une puissance phénoménale. Un sourire apparu sur son visage, sourire qui disparut rapidement, en voyant son ballon aller se déposer « délicatement » dans les mains d'Ahito.

Le gardien avait le sourire, il activa son fluide et envoya la balle de la main à sin grand frère. Laya courait vers lui, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de ne serait que frôler la balle car Thran n'avait mit qu'une seconde pour contrôler le ballon et l'envoyer à Rocket. La louve grogna avant de remonter le terrain pour aller tacler le milieu de terrain afin de reprendre le ballon.

**-Quelle interception de Laya, Rocket ne l'a pas vu venir ! Et la voilà qu'elle s'élance de nouveau vers les cages des SK !**

En effet Laya avait une sacré avance sur les milieux de terrain. Elle regardait le but où le gardien était endormit contre l'un des poteaux. Un sourire prix place sur visage, elle allait les remettre en place les SnowKids. Seulement elle ne vit pas Thran, illuminé de son fluide arriver sur sa gauche et la tacler pour renvoyer le ballon, d'une passe puissante à son attaquant. Et sur une reprise de volée, D'Jok marqua un nouveau but.

**-Et but des SK ! But de D'Jok suite à une incroyable performance défensive de la part de Thran !**

**-Bien joué Thran, ne relâches rien, remets toi en position ! **Parla son coach dans son oreillette.

Une fois de plus D'Jok et Micro-Ice sautaient dans tout les sens, vite rejoint par Rocket qui tapait sur l'épaule du numéro 9. D'Jok envoya un pouce en l'air à Thran qui lui répondit d'un clin d'oeil. Seulement le défenseur fut bousculé au niveau de l'épaule par une Laya visiblement très en colère.

**-Ne refais jamais ça okay !**

Thran n'eut même pas envie de répondre, il haussa juste un sourcil moqueur avant reprendre sa place. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de répondre à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas le fair-play. La première mi-temps s'acheva sans aucuns autres incidents ni buts. Les SnowKids rejoignirent donc les vestiaires avec le sourire, près à écouter les conseils d'Artegor et surtout à se reposer un peu.

**-Nous voici donc à la mi-temps de cette rencontre amicale où les SK mènent au score deux buts à zéro !**

**-Tu vois Aarch, tu semblais inquiet mais ton équipe s'en sort très bien avec Artegor.**

C'était Adim, qui avait une main sur son ventre rond et regardait le terrain depuis les tribunes. À côté d'elle, Aarch qui jusque là était nerveux, se calma en voyant le score.

**-Oui tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas eux qui m'inquiète, les Canids sont assez agressifs tu ne trouves pas ?**

**-Si, j'ai remarqué que les deux attaquants manquaient de fair-play, mais ça n'a pas l'air de perturber les SnowKids, détends toi un peu, en plus ils gagnent !**

**-Oui tu as sûrement raison.**

**-Chers fans de football, nous revoici en direct sur le stade Akillian où va se dérouler la seconde mi-temps de ce match amical, opposant les Canids et les fabuleux SnowKids ! Je vous rappel que les tenants du titre mènent deux à zéro. Espérons que la seconde mi-temps soit aussi riche que la première.**

Les joueurs étaient de nouveau sur le terrain, ils s'étaient bien reposés dans les vestiaires et débordaient d'énergie. D'Jok s'avançait une fois de plus vers le centre du terrain pour le coup d'envoi. Encore une fois, Lemas se fit devancer sur la hauteur du saut. La balle fut envoyée à Tia, puis passé à Rocket qui envoya immédiatement le ballon sur Micro-Ice. Celui ci passa les deux défenseurs et tira mais cette fois le gardien bloqua le tir.

**-Et bien le gardien des Canids a de la ressources à ce que je vois, il renvoi directement le ballon à ses attaquant de pointe.**

C'est Laya qui avait le ballon. Elle se ruait à toute vitesse vers le but d'Ahito. En face d'elle, elle vit Thran courir dans sa direction.

**-« Oh non pas cette fois ! » **

Laya frappa un coup sec dans le ballon qui alla percuter Thran en plein ventre. Celui ci tomba à genoux, une main sur le ventre et le souffle coupé. Mais cela ne suffit pas à l'attaquante des Canids, qui une fois l'avoir lobé avec le ballon, elle sauta par-dessus lui, tout en laissant volontaire son pied frapper les côtes du pauvre jeune homme. Celui tomba donc à plat ventre, sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son, tant sa respiration était coupée et tant il avait mal.

On entendit au loin la foule être outrée au vu de ce geste. Même Aarch ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant son défenseur à terre. Il savait qu'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, cette équipe n'était pas du tout raisonnable ! Quelle violence...

**-L'arbitre ne siffle pas ! Alors que Thran vient de prendre un coup d'une rare violence ! L'attaquante des Canids continue dans sa lancée vers le but d'Ahito et Thran ne semble pas pouvoir se relever !**

En effet Laya fonçait vers le but SK et tira le ballon de toutes ses forces, un tir d'une puissance incroyable. Tir bloqué de manière humiliante par Ahito qui avait à peine bougé pour le prendre entre ses mains. Il avait juste activé son fluide. Et c'est là que Laya fut confronté à un regard qui la fit frissonner. Les yeux d'Ahito reflétaient une rage sans nom et celui ci donna un coup de tête pour donner la direction à regarder. Laya tourna la tête et vit le défenseur toujours à terre, visiblement son geste n'avait absolument pas plu au gardien.

**-Thran ne se relève toujours pas, il semble être vraiment blessé...**

La nacelle de soin arrivait alors que les autres joueurs s'approchaient de leur défenseur. Celui ci gémissait de douleur en se tenant les côtes. Laya n'y était vraiment pas allé de mains morte... Alors que la nacelle de soin sortait Thran, une autre nacelle déposait Mark sur le terrain.

**-Artegor, j'emmène tout de suite Thran à l'infirmerie de la faculté, il est réellement blessé !**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette équipe... c'est un match amical bon sang,** murmura Clamp.

**-Que ce soit un match amical ou une final de Cup, on ne fait pas ce genre de geste!**

Artegor était furieux, s'il avait encore eu le Smog, il était sûr que celui-ci serait apparu. Il n'en revenait pas que cette joueuse avait été aussi mauvaise avec un autre joueur... Sur le terrain, D'Jok s'approchait de l'attaquante des Canids, mais celle ci fut vite rejointe par Lemas afin d'empêcher le numéro neuf de dire quoi que ce soit.

**-On n'y peut rien nous si vos défenseurs sont en sucre !** Dit-il avec narquois.

**-Faites les malins tous les deux, mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'êtes pas près de marquer...**

**-Tu es sûr de cela,** rétorqua Laya avec un regard frimeur.

**-Oh que oui ma belle, tu as profondément énervé notre gardien, alors bonne chance pour lui mettre un but...**

Cette fois c'est D'Jok qui avait un sourire de vainqueur. Car ce qu'il disait était la pure vérité. Il n'avait vu Ahito qu'une seule fois énervé dans sa vie. Et il savait que celui ci était très rancunier.

D'ailleurs c'est toujours lui qui avait la balle, et lorsque le jeu fut relancé, il concentra son fluide, et l'équipe savait qu'il possédait une quantité de fluide plus monstrueuse que les autres, pour envoyer le ballon directement sur D'Jok. Et après une reprise de volée par l'attaquant vedette des SK, la balle alla de nouveau rencontrer les filets.

**-Et de trois, on peut dire que celui-là les Canids ne l'ont pas volés. Il semblerait aussi qu'après la sortie de Thran, Ahito est complètement verrouillé ses cages.**

Effectivement, que ce soit Lemas ou Laya, ils avaient beau tirer comme des brutes ou faire des feintes, Ahito bloquait absolument tous les tirs. Et le pire pour les Canids c'est qu'il les bloquait en faisant des acrobaties, faisant crier le public. À la fin du temps réglementaire, le score trois à zéro était affichés sur l'écran du stade d'Akillian.

La foule était en délire et les SnowKids faisaient un petit tour d'honneur pour saluer ses supporters. Lemas et Laya étaient côte à côte et se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

On pouvait facilement y lire que la prochaine rencontre contre les SnowKids ne serait pas aussi joyeuse...


	8. Angoisses

Chapitre 7 : Angoisses

Dans les vestiaires des SnowKids ce n'était pas forcément la joie. L'équipe avait peut être gagné mais l'agressivité et le manque de fair-play des attaquants des Canids les avaient refroidi.

**-Non mais sérieux, cette joueuse est complètement à côté de la plaque, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait réellement compris le principe du Galactik Football...**

C'était Micro-Ice qui venait de râler tout en enlevant ses chaussures. C'est vrai que ce que Laya avait fait à Thran avait marqué l'équipe. Sur le terrain, ils avaient gardé la tête froide, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires, ils réalisaient. L'ambiance était un peu lourde et très silencieuse.

D'Jok voulu remotiver un peu son équipe mais il vit derrière, Ahito qui prenait juste le temps d'enlever ses gants et protège tibia avant de prendre son sac et de quitter les vestiaires, sans même se changer. De tous, c'était bien lui le plus en colère et le plus inquiet.

**-Écoutez, on a gagné ce match c'est ce qui compte, et ce qui compte aussi c'est que nous, nous sommes fair-play et juste, maintenant je propose que nous apportions tous à Thran un petit quelque chose !** Declara D'Jok avec un clin d'oeil.

**-Oui ! On a qu'à lui apporter de la mousse au chocolat, il adore ça !** Répondit Micro-Ice.

**-C'est d'accord, on prend le temps de se laver et de se changer et on va lui acheter un grand saladier remplit de mousse au chocolat !** Termina Rocket, amusé par son idée.

Les SnowKids étaient tous assez d'accord avec l'idée de faire une « grosse » surprise à Thran en lui offrant un énorme dessert. Et bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée, Ahito qui était toujours en tenue de SnowKids, marchait dans le couloir de l'infirmerie de la faculté avec un petit corné de mousse au chocolat. Il arriva enfin au niveau de la chambre de Thran alors que Simbaï sortait au même moment.

**-Tu es déjà là alors que le match est fini seulement depuis quinze minutes,** dit-elle avec un petit sourire, **je te rassure il va bien, rien de grave, il sera juste suspendue pendant une semaine ou deux, le temps que mon traitement fasse effet.**

**-Je peux aller le voir ?**

**-Bien sûr !**

Ahito n'attendit pas que Simbaï lui dise une nouvelle fois, il entra directement dans la chambre et vit son frère tranquillement assis dans son lit avec son ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

**-Ah d'accord, en fait je ne te manque même pas, tant que tu as ton holo-ordinateur, tu es bien...,** dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

**-Oh mon dieu c'est donc ça cette odeur ! Tu n'as même pas prit le temps de faire ta douche !**

Cette fois c'était Thran qui avait un sourire narquois. Ahito posa son sac et croisa les bras pour bouder.

**-Ça va, je m'inquiétais pour toi, moi.**

**-Mais oui je sais, je te taquine mon petit frère !**

Ahito regarda Thran en levant un sourcil, ce dernier souriait, alors le plus jeune se mit finalement à sourire lui aussi. Il alla s'asseoir au pied du lit et tendit son cornet de mousse à son frère.

**-Oh merci c'est gentil ! Alors c'est quoi le score du match, je n'ai pas vu la fin, j'étais un peu trop souffrant.**

**-Trois à zéro pour nous. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais la laisser me mettre un but après ce qu'elle t'avait fait. Tu as quoi alors au final...**

**-Deux côtes de cassées, mais avec le traitement de dame Simbaï ça va passer en un rien de temps !**

**-Mfff...**

Ahito boudait de nouveau, son frère était blessé et peu importe la blessure, peu importe qu'elle soit minime, il avait horreur de cela. Surtout que ça avait eu lieu sous ses yeux et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand il avait vu Laya donner volontairement un coup de pied dans le ventre de son frère. Il lui aura bien renvoyé le ballon chargé de son fluide en pleine figure, ou la frapper de ses propres poings.

Voyant sa colère et son inquiétude, Thran décida de poser son holo-ordinateur et de tendre une cuillère à son frère.

**-Aller petit frère, je t'assure que je vais bien, tu veux manger la mousse avec moi ?**

**-Moui...**

Thran décida de secouer les épaules de son frère pour le remotiver et surtout le faire sourire. Ce qui marcha au bout de quelques secondes, Ahito avait de nouveau le sourire et il était convaincu que son grand frère irait bien. Alors il se tourna et mangea la mousse au chocolat avec lui. Une fois finie, Thran le poussa du lit.

**-Aller, détends toi, ce soir je suis à la maison, vas donc prendre ta douche !**

**-Oui oui, ça va j'y vais !**

Ahito finit par sortir beaucoup plus rassuré que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Thran qui pensait avoir un peu de calme pour lui fut vite déçu en voyant à peine dix minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe rentrer dans l'infirmerie avec un saladier de mousse au chocolat. Thran avait éclaté de rire avant de grimacer vu que le rire stimulait ses pauvres côtes.

Puis il avait bien comprit que ça avait été une idée de Micro-Ice et D'Jok alors il les avait remercié puis il avait rassuré toute l'équipe en disant qu'il pourrait rejouer dans une ou deux semaines. Puis il avait demandé à Mei et Mark de bien surveiller les cages de son petit frère, ceux à quoi les deux concernés avaient répondu que Ahito avait été une vraie muraille à la fin du match.

* * *

La nuit tomba sur Akillian, après ce match amical, chacun était rentré chez soi. Sans se douter que leur soirée serait entrecoupée de diverses angoisses.

Sinedd était dans sa chambre et lisait un livre, il venait de faire une partie de jeu vidéo avec Sunja, mais au vu de l'heure, elle avait dû aller se coucher. N'étant pas fatigué pour le moment, il avait préféré lire un livre. Son holo-portable le sortit de sa lecture et il le prit.

**De Mei** [ 00h47 ] : Je te dérange ?

Il leva un sourcil face à la question, mais au vu du message, il comprit rapidement qu'elle avait besoin de parler sérieusement.

**De Sinedd** [ 00h48 ] : Non ma belle, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**De Mei** [ 00h50 ] : Est ce que j'ai bien joué aujourd'hui ?

**De Sinedd** [ 00h52 ] : Ben oui pourquoi ?

**De Mei** [ 00h55 ] : C'est un peu Thran qui a assuré la défense tout seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit blessé je trouve...

**De Sinedd** [ 00h57 ] : Je t'assures que tu as bien joué, je t'ai regardé et tu as bien défendu l'arrière du terrain.

**De Mei** [ 1h00 ] : J'ai vraiment l'impression de ne plus aussi bien jouer qu'avant je perds mon niveau...

**De Sinedd** [ 1h02 ] : Bon visiblement je n'arrive pas à te convaincre par message alors si tu veux, je viens chez toi et on en parle calmement, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as cette soudaine angoisse...

**De Mei** [ 1h05 ] : Je veux bien que tu vienne chez moi oui, ça tombe bien mes parents ne sont pas là, je crois que ça va me faire du bien de te voir mon amour, à tout de suite.

**De Sinedd** [ 1h06 ] : D'accord à tout de suite !

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement et prit sa veste tout aussi vite pour quitter sa maison et prendre le chemin de celle de Mei. C'était vraiment étrange qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Elle qui d'habitude était si confiante, si sûre d'elle. Elle savait toujours ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait la tête haute, et là bizarrement, elle pensait qu'elle était en dessous de l'équipe.

Sinedd arriva chez Mei trente minutes plus tard. Celle ci lui ouvrit, elle était habillée en survêtements, préférant être décontractée qu'autre chose. Mais son visage n'était vraiment pas rayonnant. Sinedd l'incita à ce coucher, et il la laissa se blottir contre lui.

**-Bon alors... je te connais, et cette idée de moins bien jouer ne vient pas de toi !**

Mei se pelotonna un peu plus contre Sinedd, cachant son visage boudeur et triste en même temps.

**-Ma mère m'a dit que les contrats de pub et autres n'avaient plus forcément envie de signer avec moi car justement je devais ne plus être suffisamment intéressante sur le terrain. Déjà qu'elle pense que la défense n'est pas ma place, là elle trouve que je laisse plutôt les autres jouer à ma place... Et je me dis qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu as vu comment Thran a été blessé...**

Sinedd soupira et se sépara de Mei. Il se coucha sur le dos alors que la jeune femme était dans l'incompréhension. Si son petit ami lui tournait le dos maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

**-Premièrement ta mère est une idiote, on voit bien que ce n'est pas elle qui est sur le terrain... Tu es une joueuse exceptionnelle, et ta vraie place est sur la pelouse et non pour les pubs. Deuxièmement, si Thran est blessé ce n'est pas ta faute mais celle de cette attaquante des Canids, elle est mauvaise. Alors maintenant rappelles-toi de qui tu es, de quelle genre de joueuse tu es, et continues de croire en toi !**

Après quelques secondes, Mei finit par retrouver le sourire et alla de nouveau se blottir contre Sinedd.

**-D'accord ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère a dit celà...**

**-N'y penses plus, penses à ce qui est vrai.**

**-Oui.**

Et ce qui était vrai, c'était ce que Sinedd venait de dire. Elle était une vraie joueuse, elle le savait, elle l'avait prouvé plus d'une fois. Elle allait de nouveau croire en cela et continuer à jouer comme une vraie SnowKids. C'est avec cette pensé et un sourire qu'elle se cala contre Sinedd pour ensuite trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Exactement à la même heure, bien que la nuit commence à être avancée, dans une pépinière, une autre personne était encore plongée dans le match, inquiète.

**-Rocket, tu viens te coucher ?**

Le jeune homme à la peau mate regardait les images du match joué quelques heures plus tôt. Il regardait surtout Lemas et Laya. Ils étaient tous les deux des joueurs agressifs qui, malgré tout avaient de la technique. Un peu d'entraînement et ils seraient de très bon joueurs. Puis arriva le moment où les images diffusaient le coup de pied de Laya dans le ventre de Thran.

**-Pauvre Thran..., **murmura Tia.

**-Elle a un sourire, elle l'a vraiment fait exprès... si elle avait eu du fluide ça aurait pu être plus grave, on doit faire gaffe à cette équipe.**

**-Oui je sais, je crois qu'on l'a tous comprit. Si on retombe contre eux, on fera attention. Maintenant si on allait se coucher, la cup est dans un mois, et je te rappel que Artegor n'est pas si différent de Aarch, les entraînements seront intense ! Alors on doit être en forme !**

**-Tu as raison, allons dormir.**

Tia lui offrit un petit sourire avant de prendre sa main et de l'emmener de force au lit. Ils se couchèrent, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Pourtant le sommeil mit du temps à les trouver. Car les paroles de Rocket avaient atteint Tia. Tous les deux étaient très perturbés par les Canids, et ils craignaient le prochain match.

Ils craignaient vraiment le prochain match contre les Canids.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Thran et Ahito étaient aussi rentrés chez eux. Retrouvant leurs parents, inquiets par la blessure du fils aîné. Mais celui ci les avait tout de suite rassurés. Il était comme à son habitude repartit dans sa chambre pour coder après avoir changé ses bandages.

La soirée avait donc tranquillement continué. Thran était allongé sur son lit à coder sur son holo-ordinateur. Le père des garçons, Dyran était absorbé par son livre et leur mère, Anarys faisait le repas. Jusque-là c'était une soirée normale mais Anarys n'était pas folle. Depuis qu'il était rentré, Ahito était assis sur le meuble de cuisine, jouant sur une petite console fabriquée par son frère.

Il ne bougeait pas du meuble, balançant ses jambes et jouant sur sa console et si sa mère sortait de la cuisine, il la suivait tout en trouvant n'importe quelle anecdote à lui raconter, afin de justifier pourquoi il la suivait. Et une fois de nouveau dans la cuisine, il se rasseyait sur le meuble.

Dans un certain sens ce n'était pas si étrange que cela. Anarys entretenait deux relations totalement différentes avec ses fils. Elle adorait écouter Thran parler pendant des heures, même si elle ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'il disait, l'écouter aussi passionné et aussi remplit de connaissance la rendait heureuse. Le petit déjeuné était leur moment à eux, car ils étaient toujours les premiers debout et c'était là qu'ils partageaient de longues conversations. D'ailleurs Anarys adorait préparer le petit déjeuner de son fils aîné juste pour l'écouter parler. C'était une relation complice et tendre, une relation digne d'une mère à l'écoute de ses enfants.

Alors que Ahito, c'était son petit dernier, son petit protégé. Il était plus fragile que Thran depuis qu'il avait eu la grande fièvre à quatre ans. Du coup elle veillait sur lui, elle était au petit soin. Ils parlaient moins avec lui, pas comme avec Thran, où il se créait une bulle par contre c'était très courant qu'elle enlace son fils quand celui ci arrivait dans la cuisine le matin (enfin plutôt le midi) ou quand il allait se coucher le soir. Et réciproquement, Ahito adorait faire un câlin à sa mère de temps en temps. Voilà pourquoi ce n'était pas étrange qu'il la colle un peu en restant dans la cuisine.

Sauf que là c'était différent, car bien que Ahito soit avec sa mère, Anarys avait bien remarqué un petit soucis. Son fils n'avait pas une seule fois dormit, ni même piqué du nez. Et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Pourtant celui ci avait le sourire comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude à l'heure du repas, il y avait beaucoup d'ambiance à table tant Ahito et Thran faisaient les idiots. Démontrant une fois de plus leur relation fusionnelle.

Sauf qu'Anarys avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Après le diner, Ahito avait dit aller se coucher, étant fatigué. Il avait donc eu son câlin par sa mère puis il était partit se coucher. Il s'était allongé sur le dos, regardant le plafond et prenant une respiration calme. Puis les minutes avaient commencé à défiler, les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie son frère venir se coucher. Thran croyait que Ahito dormait alors il s'était déplacé le plus discrètement possible dans la chambre. Mais Ahito ne dormait pas, loin de là...

Thran dormait depuis longtemps et Ahito commençait avec horreur à voir l'heure du réveil défiler encore et encore. Une heure, deux heures, trois heures du matin. L'angoisse s'emparait de lui. Des sueurs froides le recouvraient à tel point qu'il était en nage.

Il avait la respiration saccadée et commençait à mordiller dans son drap comme un petit enfant paniqué. Car oui il était tel un enfant là, un enfant tétanisé, marqué par quelque chose, un lourd souvenir du passé. Et la blessure de Thran pendant le match semblait avoir déclenché tout cela. Quatre heures du matin.

Ahito se sentait régresser comme un enfant de quatre ans, qui ne savait pas comment aider ou rassurer son frère quand celui ci était blessé, alors que lui était toujours aux petits soins pour lui. Un enfant qui ne s'était jamais pardonné d'être tombé de la rambarde car il s'était endormit, déclenchant une angoisse chez Thran dès que le plus jeune avait un souci de santé. Un enfant narcoleptique qui faisait une insomnie.

Cinq heures du matin, son cœur s'emballait, il tremblait, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait dormir, dormir et juste dormir. Alors, tout en gardant son attitude un peu enfantine, bloquée par ce fameux jour où il était tombé de la rambarde et démontrant qu'il n'en avait pas fait le deuil, il se leva, hésitant, puis l'angoisse reprenant le dessus, il alla de l'avant.

Il se dirigea vers le second lit de la chambre, timide et pas très fière vu qu'il avait quand même vingt-deux ans. Mais au moment actuel, il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de calmer cette crise d'angoisse. Ahito se glissa dans le lit de son frère. Leur lit était large, pouvant facilement accueillir deux personnes même si elles seraient à l'étroit. Alors Ahito s'allongea sur le côté gauche du lit et, sans non plus se blottir, il garda un contact avec Thran.

Thran sentit dans son sommeil que son lit était plus chaud et surtout qu'il y était plus à l'étroit. Il finit par se réveiller et remua un peu, un peu dans le coma, c'est là qu'il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit.

**-Ahito ?**

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, un peu gêné, mais il ne bougea pas non plus. Sa respiration était encore saccadée, il tremblait, il avait peur. Thran se tourna vers lui, il ne voyait pas son frère, mais il sentait son malaise, cela acheva de le réveiller et il en fut tout de suite inquiet.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe petit frère ?**

**-Je n'arrive pas à dormir...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Depuis le match je n'ai pas réussi à dormir une minute...**

Thran comprit ce qu'il se passait, les insomnies de son frère étaient extrêmement rares mais quand elles arrivaient, Ahito en faisait une crise d'angoisse. Son sommeil était encré dans son mode de vie. Mais comme d'habitude, Thran savait quoi faire, il savait toujours quoi faire quand il s'agissait de son petit frère.

**-Détends toi Ahito, je suis là, respires ventralement. C'est quoi un de tes meilleurs souvenirs ?**

**-Euh... je ne sais pas trop...**

Thran passa ses bras autour de son frère et exerça une pression sur sa poitrine afin de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

**-Je t'écoute, dis-moi un de tes plus beaux souvenirs, **dit-il avec une voix apaisante.

**-Mhh... Quand Kendra nous a pris en photo..., D'Jok, Micro-Ice, toi et... moi avant le match contre... les Tigres Rouges...**

**-Oui c'était un bon souvenir ! Nos parents et Maya étaient là aussi, ils nous encourageaient à gagner ce match car ils avaient envie qu'on représente Akillian pour la Cup ! Repenses à ce moment et respires, je suis là.**

Ahito se calqua sur la respiration de son frère qui était très calme et écouta ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ferma les yeux, posa ses mains sur les bras de Thran et se remémora ce moment.

_-Aller on file, on a un match à jouer et on va le gagner !_

_Trois garçons de seize ans et un de dix-sept, en tenue de SnowKids quittaient la maison de D'Jok avec une joie et une rage de gagner._

_-Attendez les garçons, moi je veux une photo, cria Kendra, la mère de Micro-Ice._

_Les garçons firent demi-tour et se collèrent l'un contre l'autre._

_-Dites saucisses les enfants !_

_-Saucisses ! Crièrent les quatre garçons avec bonheur._

Le souvenir et la présence rassurante de Thran finit au bout d'une heure par calmer Ahito. Celui ci respirait calment, il ne tremblait plus et petit à petit, ses paupières se fermèrent. Et c'est avec le sourire et soulagement que Thran le sentit s'endormir contre lui. Il était rassuré, son petit frère allait de nouveau mieux. Il garda ses bras autour de lui et se rendormit lui aussi.

Une troisième angoisse de calmée.

* * *

Au planète Akillian, la fermeture était passée depuis longtemps. Pourtant Kendra n'avait pas encore fini, il lui restait le nettoyage à faire. Son fils, voyant qu'elle était un peu fatiguée, avait pris l'initiative d'aller en réserve et dans les frigos pour faire les inventaires.

Kendra passait la serpillière dans la salle, elle était tellement absorbée dans sa tâche qu'elle ne vit pas un homme rentrer dans le bar-restaurant.

**-Kendra ?**

Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de cette homme. Dans un soupir blasé mais aussi un peu effrayé, elle se retourna pour faire face à un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs. Il avait un sourire un peu timide.

**-Bonsoir Alazon. Tu es sur Akillian depuis longtemps ?**

**-Depuis ce matin, j'ai vu le match. En fait je suis venu voir mon fils.**

**-Je sais oui, mais il est majeur, la décision lui revient, je n'ai rien à voir s'il ne veut pas te voir.**

**-Mais pourquoi il ne veut pas me voir, j'ai changé tu sais !**

**-Non je n'en sais rien et je ne vais pas t'aider, c'est sa décision !**

Micro-Ice, bien qu'il soit dans la réserve entendait que sa mère parlait à quelqu'un. Il se dirigea vers la salle principale du restaurant mais avant d'y entrer, il y jeta un coup d'oeil. C'est là qu'il reconnut, l'homme qui était avec sa mère.

**-Je peux au moins monter chez toi, pour le voir !**

**-Non je ne te laisserais pas faire cela, si tu veux entrer chez moi, ça sera avec des policiers et seulement si Micy est d'accord.**

**-Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai changé !**

**-Non je ne le sais pas !**

La peur venait de s'emparer de Micro-Ice, il savait que même avec les menaces de Kendra, Alazon irait dans l'appartement de cette dernière. Il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne voulait pas être face à lui, il savait que ça se terminerait mal, pour lui et pour sa mère. Il devait partir de chez lui. Alors il prit son holo-portable et envoya un message.

**De Micro-Ice** [ 23h54 ] : Il y a mon père qui est revenu sur Akillian, il est dans la salle de restaurant...

Micro-Ice monta rapidement dans l'appartement et s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre. Il éteignit la lumière pour faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Il faisait le mort, car il savait que son père était dangereux. Le vibreur de son téléphone le fit sursauter mais en même temps ça le rassura.

**De D'Jok** [ 23h56 ] : Il sait que tu es là ?

**De Micro-Ice** [ 23h58 ] : Non je me suis caché, tu es couché … ?

**De D'Jok** [ 00h00 ] : J'y allais mais je t'attend, viens vite !

Micro-Ice eut un sourire de soulagement et soupira. Il était si heureux d'avoir son meilleur ami, ce grand frère qui était toujours là pour lui. Il savait l'histoire qu'il y avait eu avec le père de Micro-Ice. Thran et Ahito aussi était au courant, car ils étaient suffisamment digne de confiance pour que le petit brun leurs raconte son histoire.

Quand Micro-Ice avait eu sept ans, son père qui avait toujours été absent, avait accepté à contre cœur de passer un peu de temps avec son fils. Ils avaient été dans un parc d'Akillian pour jouer un peu. Puis en plein milieu de l'après-midi, Alazon voulu rentrer chez lui, ayant marre de s'occuper de son fils. Il l'avait donc mit Micro-Ice dans un manège et il s'était éclipsé pendant le tour de manège. Laissant l'enfant de sept ans, seul et livré à lui même.

En sortant du manège, Micro-Ice avait bien vu que son père n'était plus là. Il avait commencé à le chercher partout dans le grand parc, puis la panique s'était emparée de lui. Il s'était mis à pleurer, appelant son père, se faisant envahir par la plus violente des angoisses chez les enfants, l'abandon.

Finalement un policier l'avait vu crier au secours et dans un piteux état tant il avait pleuré. À raison de ne pouvoir le calmer, il avait réussi à suffisamment lui poser de question pour le ramener au planète Akillian. À la vue de sa mère, Micro-Ice s'était jeté contre elle, encore plus en larme et relâchant la pression. Et il avait expliqué à Kendra que son père l'avait abandonné.

Folle de rage elle avait porté plainte contre son ex-compagnon pour abandon d'enfant. Et les prochains jours avaient été un enfer pour Micro-Ice. Il se mettait à hurler dès que sa mère disparaissait de sa vision pour aller au toilette ou se laver. Il dormait avec elle, ne voulait pas aller à l'école car il était séparé de sa mère. Kendra l'avait donc emmené voir un psychologue pour lui redonner confiance en lui et lui faire comprendre que jamais sa mère l'abandonnerait.

Pour faciliter la reconstruction de son petit, le soir quand elle devait travailler, elle avait donné un talkie-walkie à son fils et invitait tous les soirs D'Jok pour que Micro-Ice ne se sente pas seul. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là de leur vie, que D'Jok et Micro-Ice étaient devenus inséparable, à force de passer tous leurs jours ensemble, ils voulaient toujours passer plus de temps ensemble.

D'Jok avait toujours été plus grand que lui, plus fort, moins peureux, à l'école primaire, au collège et même encore après, il avait toujours défendu Micro-Ice par amitié. Et depuis cet incident, Micro-Ice ne voulait plus jamais voir son père, il l'avait rayé de sa vie, car celui-ci n'était jamais réapparu, pour s'excuser ou quoi que ce soit.

Sauf une fois... après la finale de la première Cup, il était venu voir Micro-Ice afin de lui soutirer de l'argent car chaque SnowKids avait eu un bon salaire. Cela avait fait office d'affront pour le petit brun qui avait définitivement tiré un trait sur cet homme. Mais il était toujours effrayé quand celui-ci se montrait, le souvenir de l'abandon étant toujours un peu présent.

Mais Micro-Ice était tout de même rassuré en faisant son sac, car une fois de plus, D'Jok était là pour lui, prêt à le soutenir. Une fois son sac terminé, il envoya un message à sa mère.

**De Micro-Ice** [ 00h17 ] : Je vais chez un ami, comme ça s'il monte dans l'appartement, tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis sortie et que tu ne sais pas où je suis. Bisous maman !

Puis le petit brun fit quelque chose qu'il savait bien faire, passer par les fenêtres. Trente minutes plus tard, il était à la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Mais comme il ne savait pas si Maya dormait, il préféra ne pas sonner. Donc il sortit son téléphone.

**De Micro-Ice** [ 00h53 ] : Je suis devant !

Une minute plus tard, ce fut un D'Jok en tenue pour dormir qui lui ouvrit. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler, ils comprirent très vite que la situation était mieux ainsi. Micro-Ice rentra avec le sourire, rassuré et suivit D'Jok jusqu'à sa chambre.

**-Tu as pris des affaires pour plusieurs jours ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu as bien fait, de toutes façons demain on retourne à la faculté, Artegor ne le laissera pas rentrer. Et moi non plus.**

**-Je peux me défendre tout seul tu sais...**

**-Je sais, c'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on te fasse du tort. Par contre le match m'a crevé, on va dormir ?**

**-D'accord je vais me changer et j'arrive !**

Micro-Ice prit la direction de la salle de bain pour un brin de toilette et pour se mettre en pyjama puis il revint dans la chambre et prit la seconde place du lit double de son ami. Depuis tout petit, quand l'un venait chez l'autre, ils n'avaient absolument pas envie de faire un deuxième lit, par fainéantise. Et des fois, ils dormaient même à quatre dans la chambre, quand les frangins étaient là. Micro-Ice se pelotonna dans les draps.

**-Tu as des nouvelles de Thran ?**

**-Oui j'ai eu un message de lui tout à l'heure, Ahito s'amuse à le faire rire pour l'embêter, **répondit D'Jok avec un sourire.

**-Ahito un sadique ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé !**

**-Comme quoi, les gens cachent bien leur jeu !**

Micro-Ice ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puis ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il voulut lancer une discussion. Et justement il y avait bien un sujet qui le titillait et il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire parler D'Jok sur ce sujet sensible.

**-D'Jok, tout à l'heure au planète, tu te souviens de la jolie brune qui t'as demandé un autographe ? Elle était plutôt mignonne, n'est-ce pas !**

**-Mhh moui c'est vrai.**

**-Ah ben quel enthousiasme ! Non mais sérieux, elle avait l'air toute gentille et intéressante, et si tu t'arrangeais pour trouver son numéro ?**

**-Non merci.**

Micro-Ice se mit à genoux sur le lit et pointa son ami du doigt.

-**Je savais que tu dirais cela ! Dès qu'on parle de fille, tu esquives le sujet ! Pourquoi ?**

D'Jok soupira avant de se tourner sur le dos pour pouvoir regarder Micro-Ice et voyant celui-ci inquiet, il comprit que le petit brun voulait aller dans son sens et le comprendre. Peut être que se confier lui ferait du bien.

**-Depuis que Mei et moi avons rompu et que j'ai appris par le biais des paparazzis qu'elle était avec Sinedd j'ai été dégoûté de quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi mais je ressens du dégoût. Je n'en veux pas à Mei, si elle est partie, j'ai ma part de responsabilité, et puis elle est heureuse avec Sinedd et lui aussi, alors c'est super. Mais je reste pour autant dégoûté de quelque chose...**

**-... Dégoûté des filles en fait...**

**-Je crois... je n'ai plus envie de rencontrer une nouvelle fille, je n'ai absolument pas envie de créer une relation, d'avoir une copine ou autre... En fait le tournoi de Paradisia m'a assez perturbé... le départ de Yuki m'a rappelé celui d'Abby même si ****le départ d'Abby m'a vraiment fait de la peine, je tenais vraiment à elle, elle avait la même place que toi… ****Mei qui s'en va, moi qui sans savoir comment et surtout pourquoi qui trahit mon équipe... bref, je crois que je m'en veux encore et que mon dégoût pour les filles ne me donne vraiment pas envie de créer une relation...**

Micro-Ice se rallongea, assez touché par le discours de son meilleur ami et frère de cœur. D'Jok était vraiment angoissé par lui même et par les filles.

**-Tu sais, ce n'est pas une obligation d'être en couple, déjà saches que nous on t'a pardonné pour paradisia et puis prends le temps de te stabiliser intérieurement avant de rencontrer une fille. En attendant tu m'as moi, et Thran et Ahito et les SK !**

**-Oui je sais... je te remercie, toi aussi tu m'as moi.**

D'Jok souriait enfin, tout comme Micro-Ice, comme d'habitude le fait de parler un peu rassurait les deux garçons et surtout améliorait leur moral. Ils s'endormirent apaisés et avec une puissante amitié qui veillait sur eux.


	9. Les tests

Chapitre 8 : Les tests

C'était un matin doux sur Akillian, il ne neigeait pas, il n'y avait pas de vent et il y avait du soleil. C'était un climat vraiment agréable, et D'Jok en profitait. Il faisait un petit footing avec un casque musique sur les oreilles. Il courait calmement, ne cherchant pas à faire un concours de vitesse, mais plutôt à entretenir son endurance, et surtout à faire du bien à sa santé physique. Sa respiration était rapide, son cœur aussi, il transpirait mais c'était vraiment bon pour son moral en ce début de matinée.

Il s'était réveillé ce matin bien reposé, avec le sourire et la bonne humeur. Le soleil passait au travers les volets de sa chambre, éclairant un peu la chambre. Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait découvert un Micro-Ice profondément endormit, la couverture juste en dessous du nez. Visiblement la visite de son père la veille l'avait épuisé.

D'Jok avait préféré le laissé dormir et s'était levé pour aller faire son footing. Il vit au loin son appartement, plus qu'une centaine de mètres en côte. Il fallait donc tenir, c'était la face finale du footing. La phase la plus dure aussi. Mais il en fallait plus pour épuiser le capitaine des SnowKids.

Il arriva enfin chez lui, essoufflé et le cœur battant à la chamade. Mais qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien ! Alors qu'il allait s'étirer les jambes, il vit à sa porte d'entrer un homme et pas n'importe lequel... Cet homme frappa et quelques secondes plus tard Maya lui ouvrit la porte.

**-Bonjour.**

**-Bonjour madame, vous êtes la mère de D'Jok ?**

**-Oui, c'est pourquoi ?**

**-Je suis le père de Micro-Ice et je voulais savoir s'il était là ?**

Maya regarda dans l'entrée et vit les chaussures du petit attaquant. Il était effectivement avec son fils. Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, le rouquin arriva discrètement derrière Alazon et fit non de la tête avec une expression paniquée. Maya comprit tout de suite ce que voulait lui dire son fils.

**-Non Micro-Ice n'est pas là, et mon fils vient de finir son footing, bonjour D'Jok !**

**-Bonjour maman ! Bonjour monsieur, on peut vous aider ?**

**-Tu es D'Jok ? Est ce que par hasard tu sais où est Micro-Ice ? Vous êtes amis n'est ce pas !**

**-Je ne sais pas où il est, s'il n'est pas chez lui alors il doit faire un footing lui aussi ! Excusez-moi, mais il faut absolument que j'aille boire !**

D'Jok passa donc devant Alazon, visiblement très déçu de ne toujours pas voir Micro-Ice. Le rouquin alla à la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, et Maya le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

**-D'Jok tu peux m'expliquer ?**

**-Merci d'avoir été compréhensive, cet homme c'est bien le père de Mice, mais il ne veut pas le voir pour des raisons qui le regarde. Cet homme est mauvais, c'est mieux qu'il soit loin.**

**-Bon d'accord, ça me suffit. Mais Micro-Ice dors encore ?**

**-Oui dans ma chambre.**

**-D'accord, je vais préparer le repas du midi pour trois alors ! C'était bien ton footing ?**

**-Oui ça fait du bien ! Je me prépare, les entraînements intenses vont bientôt reprendre, la Cup est dans un mois !**

**-Bonne chance alors !**

**-Merci maman !**

Il embrassa sa mère adoptive sur la joue et fila à la salle de bain pour faire sa douche. Une fois terminé, tout en se séchant les cheveux, il prit son holo-telephone et vit plusieurs messages. Il lu d'abord celui d'Artegor.

**De Artegor** [ 8h41 ] : Bonjour les SnowKids ! On commence les choses sérieuses, préparez vos affaires, à partir de ce soir vous relogez à la faculté. Autre chose, à 11h, vous êtes en tenue et échauffez, on commencera l'entraînement. À tout à l'heure !

**-Et ben j'ai bien fait de faire un footing, je suis presque échauffé !**

D'Jok enfila un t-shirt et sa veste avant de regarder ses autres messages.

**De Rocket** [ 8h43 ] : Enfin ! Bon courage capitaine, motive-nous !

**De D'Jok** [ 8h44 ] : Merci mec, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour être motivé, vous avez tous la pèche ça ce ressens !

Le capitaine des SK avait le sourire, les mots de Rocket le touchaient, de tous, c'était lui qui savait souder l'équipe, faire en sorte que tout le monde se fasse confiance et qu'il y ai une bonne ambiance. Il se coiffa et lu le dernier message.

**De Thran** [ 8h50 ] : Ahito a fait une crise d'angoisse suite à une insomnie cette nuit, ça fait deux ans que ça ne lui était pas arrivé...tu peux trouver une excuses pour nous, on ne sera pas là à 11h00, merci d'avance mon pote !

D'Jok ouvrit des yeux ronds, étonné par ce message. Il s'empressa de répondre.

**De D'Jok** [ 8h52 ] : Il va bien au moins ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Oui t'inquiètes pas, je vais vous trouver une excuse !

Le jeune homme alla dans sa chambre et ouvrit les volets. Il tira ensuite la couette de son lit pour dévoiler un petit brun tout comateux et grognant face à la lumière.

**-Bonjour Micro-Ice, debout ! Je t'ai laissé dormir le plus longtemps possible mais Artegor nous a convoqués !**

**-Ok, donnes moi juste cinq minutes...**

**-D'accord cinq minutes seulement mais après tu files te préparer et tu manges un truc !**

Son téléphone sonna, sachant d'avance qui s'était, il s'empressa de le prendre, de lire son message et d'y répondre.

**De Thran** [ 8h55 ] : Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, en fait je ne connais pas la raison de cette crise, mais pour faire simple, il s'est seulement endormit vers six heures du matin, même avec l'épuisement du match. Mais il va bien oui, vu qu'il dort là, et justement si on sera en retard, c'est parce qu'il doit dormir, mais je n'ai pas trop envie que ça s'ébruite. Merci pour l'excuse, on vous rejoint au plus vite, promis !

Au vu de la mine déconfite de D'Jok, Micro-Ice demanda ce qu'il se passait. Naturellement, le rouquin lui raconta les messages de Thran à propos d'Ahito et le petit brun finit par baisser la tête à son tour. Il alla donc à la salle de bain, pour ne pas être en retard. Alors que D'Jok répondait à son ami.

**De D'Jok** [ 8h57 ] : Six heures du matin, à oui quand même... ben j'espère qu'il sera reposé quand vous nous rejoindrait ! Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que ça s'ébruite, je gère pour l'excuse !

Il prépara son sac et en profita pour préparer celui de Micro-Ice afin de gagner du temps. Puis il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir si Alazon était toujours dans les parages. Visiblement non, tant mieux. Son portable sonna une fois de plus. D'Jok le prit et lu le message.

**De Thran** [ 9h00 ] : Merci mon pote !

D'Jok rangea son holo-portable et termina de faire son sac et celui de Micro-Ice. Il descendit pour rejoindre Maya qui préparait un petit déjeuner pour le numéro trois.

**-Alors ça y est tu retournes à la faculté ?**

**-Oui ! Tu as eu des appels de Sonny ?**

**-Non D'Jok désolé...**

**-Ce n'est rien, il est sûrement surveillé...**

Le rouquin alla prendre un bon bol d'air frais d'Akillian, en disant à sa mère adoptive que Micro-Ice avait le temps de petit-déjeuner. Et puis en sortant il pourrait vérifier si Alazon était dans les parages. Pour ne pas faire suspect, il jongla avec un ballon autour de l'appartement et le long de la rue. Le ballon passait d'un pied à l'autre sans toucher le sol et pendant ce temps, il tentait de trouver une excuse pour Ahito.

**-D'Jok ? On y va ?**

Le capitaine des SK se retourna pour faire face à Micro-Ice qui lui tendait son sac avec un petit sourire. D'Jok lui rendit son sourire et prit son sac, puis tous les deux prirent la route, la joie les prenant, ils allaient enfin refaire une Cup.

À onze heures tapante, tout le monde étaient échauffés et en tenues jaunes, près à rentrer dans l'holo-trainer. Tout le monde ou presque... Thran et Ahito étaient aux abonnés absents. Artegor arriva, et bien entendu cette absence lui fit lever un sourcil, c'est là que D'Jok se leva.

**-Euh monsieur, les parents de Thran et Ahito sont absents et du coup les garçons doivent rester à la maison car leur grand-mère est malade, mais ils font au plus vite ! Enfin Ahito fait au plus vite vu que Thran est suspendu...**

**-D'accord. Je veux bien être tolérant pour cette fois car je vous ai prévenu en retard, mais Ahito finira l'entraînement plus tard. Bien pour les autres, en place tout de suite, on va revoir les bases alors tout le monde dans l'holo-trainer !**

**-J'espère que vous êtes en forme les SnowKids, j'ai fait des nouveaux réglages, vous m'en diraient des nouvelles !** Ajouta Clamp.

**-C'est partit les SK, donnez-vous tous à fond, la Cup c'est dans un mois, il faut de nouveau muscler tout cela ! **Lança D'Jok avec détermination.

Visiblement ses paroles eurent de l'effet, car tous les joueurs étaient en place dans l'holo-trainer. Et effectivement, l'entraînement était sur les bases. Des tirs, départ arrêté, des passes précises en l'air, à terre, en feinte. Des clones étaient lancés contre les défenseurs et ceux-ci devaient les tacler sans fautes et renvoyer la balle dans des cibles.

Les milieux de terrain devaient réceptionner des balles hautes, basses ou sur les côtés et les renvoyer dans des cibles. Alors que les attaquants devaient dribbler des défenseurs et tirer dans les cages. Il était un peu plus de midi quand Ahito arriva en courant dans la salle d'entraînement, en tenue et essoufflé. Naturellement les regards d'Artegor, Simbaï et Clamp se tournèrent vers lui. Ahito avait un regard gêné et Thran qui était derrière lui, regardait le sol, tout aussi gêné.

**-Je suis désolé pour le retard, je suis venu en courant pour m'échauffer...**

**-Rentres dans l'holo-trainer rapidement, tu finiras plus tard que les autres.**

**-Oui monsieur.**

Ahito couru vers l'holo-trainer pour y être téléporter. L'équipe se tourna vers le gardien qui avait encore son regard gêné, par rapport au retard. Il courut donc vers ses cages, mais en passant entre D'Jok et Micro-Ice, le rouquin l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet.

**-Ça va toi ?**

**-Oui ça va mieux, merci pour l'excuse les gars.**

**-Aller, va arrêter les ballons !**

Ahito lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de continuer à courir vers ses cages, où il se mit en place. L'entraînement reprit et dura encore une heure, deux heures pour Ahito qui semblait tout de même souriant malgré sa crise d'angoisse de la nuit. Il avait piqué du nez et s'était endormit plus d'une fois sur ses poteaux, alors tout allait bien.

* * *

L'après-midi, les joueurs avaient quartier libre et c'était pour une bonne raison, des tests avaient lieu dans l'holo-trainer pour recruter un nouveau milieu de terrain. Artegor et Clamp faisait les derniers réglages, alors que Simbaï était avec Thran à l'infirmerie.

C'est alors qu'Aarch arriva dans la salle d'entraînement. Comme promis, il assistait aux tests de sélection. Artegor eut le sourire en le voyant arriver.

**-Je savais que tu serais à l'heure !**

**-Je suis toujours à l'heure Artegor ! Et à ce que je vois, il y a pas mal de candidat, une bonne vingtaine, ça va nous prendre des heures !**

**-Oui c'est vrai mais j'ai hâte de voir cela !**

**-Moi aussi !**

**-Alors qui veut commencer ?** Demanda Clamp en tendant une tenue jaune.

Les tests commencèrent et malheureusement et pour le grand désarroi de Aarch et Artegor, aucun candidat ne présentait un niveau suffisamment intéressant pour évoluer vite et se caler sur ceux des SK. Tous les nouveaux passèrent et Artegor se pinça l'arête du nez, que faire... mais il fallait faire un choix.

Aarch et Clamp vinrent le soutenir, en regardant de nouveau tous les enregistrements des nouveaux pour voir celui qui pourrait évoluer le plus vite. Après une heure de réflexion, quelques candidats commençaient à se détacher du lot. C'est là qu'une jeune fille rentra dans la salle, très timide et visiblement mal à l'aise.

**-Bonjour... c'est ici les tests pour le poste de milieu de terrain... je suis désolé je viens de loin …**

**-On n'avait pas fini, enfiles une tenue et rentrez dans l'holo-trainer !** Lui répondit Aarch.

La jeune femme s'avança vers Clamp qui lui tendait une tenue jaune. Elle l'enfila avec un petit sourire, reprenant confiance en elle et entra dans l'holo-trainer. Le terrain s'affichait devant elle, deux buts, l'un en face, l'autre derrière. Et la voix d'Artegor se fit entendre dans son oreillette.

**-Bien je t'explique, un milieu de terrain à un rôle très important, c'est lui qui établit le jeu et donnes les repères aux défenseurs et aux attaquants. Il doit savoir réceptionner les ballons des défenseurs, avancer un maximum et passer très précisément aux attaquants. Des ballons vont apparaître aléatoirement derrière toi, tu vas devoir les réceptionner et les envoyer dans les cibles devant toi qui apparaîtront aussi aléatoirement.**

**-D'accord !**

Le ballon arriva, derrière elle, à ras du sol, elle fit un contrôle avec sa cheville droite, se retourna et localisa la cible, à droite, ras du sol aussi, elle tire et la balle s'y logea en plein centre. Suivant, derrière elle, sur sa gauche en hauteur, contrôle de la poitrine, demi tour, cible à gauche proche de la surface de réparation, tir et centre. Suivant, au dessus d'elle, contrôle du genou et du pied, cible très en hauteur à droite, tir et centre. Et les suivants furent aussi précis.

Artegor et Aarch commençaient à avoir le sourire, ils regardèrent Clamp qui comprit et modifia le programme. Le ballon arriva assez rapidement derrière la jeune fille, elle saute et fait un contrôle de la poitrine et se retourne. Elle voit deux clones face à elle, et avec le sourire, elle avance avec le ballon, dribble entre ses pieds, recule, avance, feinte et passe les deux clones pour tirer dans la cible, en son centre.

Le ballon arrive de nouveau, au dessus d'elle sur la droite, elle contrôle avec sa cheville, fait rebondir le ballon pour qu'il passe par dessus les clones, avance, et recule juste au moment où les clones se retournaient, les perturbants et c'est là qu'elle tire dans la cible, au centre de la surface de réparation. La jeune fille souriait, elle semblait heureuse et surtout vraiment à l'aise avec un ballon, avec son pied gauche et son droit.

Les deux coachs avaient vraiment le sourire, ses passes étaient précises et puissante, elle était maligne et sournoise au vu de ses feintes. Très calme et confiante. Son niveau était plutôt bon, elle n'avait pas le Souffle certes, mais une fois un match qui l'a mettrait en condition, elle évoluerait vite. Elle avait le mental d'un SnowKids.

**-J'ai fait mon choix.**

**-Et je pense que tu as fait le bon choix Artegor. J'ai hâte de la voir à l'œuvre !**

**-Merci d'être venu me soutenir Aarch, ça fait du bien un entraînement à deux, comme à la grande époque. Je pense la faire participer aux entraînements avec les autres dès demain. La Cup c'est dans un mois, on verra si elle a un mental d'acier !**

**-Il vaut mieux, car je pense que D'Jok va lui en faire baver...**

**-En même temps c'est D'Jok.**

Le lendemain arriva très vite, il était huit heures du matin et décidément, le climat était partit pour être rayonnant pendant plusieurs jours. Les joueurs étaient réunis autour d'une table pour le petit-déjeuner. C'était assez calme, assez silencieux, vu que certain n'étaient pas encore réveillé.

Micro-Ice baillait en buvant son chocolat chaud, D'Jok était un peu plus réveillé et réfléchissait à une nouvelle stratégie avec Rocket. Ils discutaient donc tous les deux tranquillement. Tia lisait le journal électronique avec Mei et discutaient des nouvelles des joueurs. Mei était de nouveau rayonnante, visiblement les paroles de Sinedd lui avait vraiment remonté le moral, elle avait repris confiance en elle.

Ahito lui s'était endormit sur sa main, alors que son chocolat chaud fumait sous son nez. Et la seule chose qui le réveilla fut son frère qui arrivait dans le réfectoire. Et avec un magnifique sourire.

**-Bon avant que je me remplisse le ventre, j'ai trois choses à vous annoncer ! La première c'est qu'on va avoir deux matchs amicaux, un contre les Wambas, qui veulent nous défier en toute amitié et les Shadows, bon eux ce n'est pas en toute amitié... Sinon Artegor et Aarch on recruter un milieu de terrain, je ne sais pas qui s'est mais Rocket et Tia vous allez pouvoir souffler. Enfin, je sors de l'infirmerie, je ne pourrais pas jouer contre les Wambas, mais je serais avec vous pour le match contre les Shadows !**

**-Ouais ! Ah ça fait trop plaisir de savoir que tu seras de nouveau sur le terrain grand frère !**

Ahito alla le serrer dans ses bras, plutôt content de la nouvelle, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal aux côtes. Cette dernière nouvelle avait également achevé de réveiller Micro-Ice qui sautait de joie dans la cantine. La pile électrique était de retour.

L'heure d'entraînement arriva, et après un échauffement, les SK à part Thran étaient dans l'holo-trainer. Celui-ci dura pendant une heure, tous les joueurs étaient vraiment motivés, ils avaient le moral, le sourire, bref ils étaient bien conditionnés pour gagner une quatrième fois la Cup.

**-Bien c'est très bien les SnowKids, j'aimerais terminer l'entraînement avec le nouveau joueur que Aarch et moi avons recruté afin que vous trouviez tous vos repères ensemble ! Tia, Rocket, l'un de vous veut bien sortir ?**

**-Moi je veux bien, j'ai besoin de recul pour voir un nouveau joueur jouer,** répondit Rocket.

**-Très bien, je te remercie.**

Rocket disparu donc de l'holo-trainer pour laisser place à un nouveau joueur ou plutôt une nouvelle joueuse à la place. Elle apparaissait progressivement, pas forcément grande, mais élégante, mince mais avec des rondeurs et un visage rayonnant.

Même si elle était au milieu de terrain, de ses cages Ahito pouvait la voir, sa longue chevelure blonde, relevée par des pinces et attachée en queue de cheval pour l'entraînement et des yeux argentés. Son cœur rata un battement, il eut du mal à déglutir et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge.

_-Je le savais ! Tu as un petit secret !_

_-Oui j'ai un secret et je compte le garder !_


	10. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles

Le silence était total, le regard des joueurs était sur la nouvelle. Sa beauté et son sourire faisait plaisir à voir. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus important. Micro-Ice la regardait, sa chevelure blonde, ses yeux argentés, ce visage à l'expression si gentille.

**-Abby... ?**

La jeune lui offrit un joli sourire.

**-Ça fait longtemps Micro-Ice...**

Et le même sourire de joie apparu sur le visage du petit brun qui se rua sur elle en rigolant avant de sauter dans ses bras. Cette action fit rire la jeune femme qui, serra ses bras autour de Micro-Ice. Elle était tellement contente de le revoir, un ami qui lui avait tant manqué, un sourire, un pitre dont elle avait besoin. Elle lâcha Micro-Ice et le contempla. Il avait grandi, la maturité se lisait sur son visage malgré son côté fou-fou, un vrai petit homme.

**-On se retrouve enfin...**

**-Oui enfin... j'ai vu tous vos matchs depuis que vous êtes les SnowKids, félicitation pour votre parcours !**

**-Merci Abby !**

**-J'ignorais que Micro-Ice la connaissait,** avoua Artegor à Clamp et Simbaï.

**-En fait Abby était dans la classe de D'Jok, Micro-Ice et mon frère au collège, elle était notre amie !**

Abby regarda à l'avant du terrain, D'Jok avait les mains sur les hanches et la regardait hautainement. Mais avec un petit sourire. Ce sourire tendre qui n'était destiné qu'à elle. Abby eut également un sourire de nostalgie et se tourna vers Micro-Ice.

**-Dis-moi, son côté perfectionniste lui dit de se méfier des nouveaux ?**

**-Il n'a pas changé depuis le collège, tu t'y habitueras, c'est D'Jok, gagner avant tout !**

**-Ahah, je m'y attendais.**

La jeune femme était heureuse, même si les retrouvailles n'étaient pas chaleureuses comme avec Micro-Ice elles restaient unique, D'Jok restait D'Jok, fidèle à lui-même et c'était pour cela qu'il était son ami, non il était plus… D'Jok avait toujours été un lien plus fort. Puis avant de commencer l'entraînement, elle se retourna pour regarder en direction des cages. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, la scène de la balançoire leurs revenaient, leur promesse se réalisait, ils étaient joueurs de Galactik Football dans la même équipe.

La photo, leurs adieux, Abby était mignonne quand elle avait quatorze, aujourd'hui elle était juste... belle. Abby lui fit un clin d'oeil, de tous c'était Ahito qui était celui qui lui avait le plus manqué. Ce clin d'oeil le fit encore plus rougir mais aussi sourire.

**-Bien, je suis content pour vous mais on a une Cup à préparer. Abby tu vas devoir te hisser au niveau des SnowKids ! Devant toi ce ne sont pas des cibles, D'Jok et Micro-Ice sont très rapide et imprévisible, il va falloir que tu adaptes ton jeu au leur, s'en est de même pour Mei et Mark, ils sont rapides, tu ne dois pas te laisser surprendre !**

**-Bien coach !**

**-Je vais vous mettre face aux Wambas car dans cinq jours vous jouez contre eux ! Jouez en équipe, aidez Abby à trouver ses marques, aidez là à trouver le Souffle !**

**-Ouais ouais,** murmura D'Jok.

Les Wambas apparurent en hologramme sur le terrain. Wouwamboo et Lûn-Zia étaient souriant et avaient la rage de jouer et de gagner comme d'habitude. Abby fut impressionnée et un peu stressée en voyant d'autres joueurs. Même si c'était juste des hologrammes. Mais Tia vint poser une main sur son épaule.

**-Ça va aller, ce qui compte c'est le jeu, regardes bien les défenseurs et fais des bonnes passes aux attaquants !**

Abby acquiesça et se mit en place derrière la ligne du milieu. D'Jok s'y plaça juste au centre, en face de Wouwamboo, prêt pour faire un coup d'envoi. Le ballon fut lancé, et D'Jok sauta, son saut était impressionnant, le fluide l'englobait et c'est là que Abby comprit ce qu'était réellement un match.

Le ballon fut récupéré par Tia qui commença à s'élancer vers l'avant, mais un défenseur Wamba lui prit le ballon et le relança sur Lûn-Zaera qui passa par dessus Mei, Mark couru derrière elle pour la rattraper. Il accéléra sa course et réussit à récupérer le ballon. Mark leva la tête et regarda ses deux milieux de terrain, Tia était encerclé par un milieu de terrain et Wouwamboo était dans l'axe. Alors il envoya le ballon à Abby.

Elle contrôla le ballon avec sa cheville et se retourna, elle avança et leva les yeux pour voir où était Micro-Ice et D'Jok mais effectivement, ce n'était pas des clones, à peine quelques secondes et Lûn-Zaera lui reprenait le ballon. Abby fut surprise, ce n'était pas le même niveau de jeu. L'attaquante Wamba partait vers l'avant, elle passa Mei, puis Mark et tire, un tir très puissant, mais tir bloqué par Ahito.

Celui ci avait le sourire, il regarda où se trouvait ses coéquipiers et tira dans le ballon. Abby alla le réceptionner et partit vers l'avant, cette fois elle entra dans le match, les deux milieux de terrain vinrent devant elle. Elle se stoppa et commença à bouger le ballon entre ses pieds, pour favoriser des directions, puis elle loba les deux joueurs et couru vers l'avant tout en reprenant le ballon. Un défenseur fonçait vers elle. Abby leva les yeux vers Micro-Ice et fit un mouvement de jambe dans cette même direction, le deuxième défenseur alla donc sur Micro-Ice, la blondinette serra alors les dents.

Son pied qui s'élançait se reposa au sol et avec son talon opposé, elle fit une passe rapide à D'Jok qui sauta, activa son fluide et tira et le ballon alla se loger dans les filets. Des cris de joie s'élevèrent à travers les SnowKids et Abby réussit à sourire de fierté, enfin. Clamp quant à lui venait de hausser un sourcil, tout comme Simbaï qui regardaient tous les deux l'écran des données des joueurs, D'Jok ne venait pas spécialement de tirer fort et pourtant son tir avait été très puissant… étrange.

**-J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait me la passer, **murmura Micro-Ice.

**-Nous aussi Micro-Ice ! Bien joué Abby, c'est le genre de jeu qu'il faut avoir !** Parla Artegor dans son oreillette.

Abby rougit un peu avant de se replacer, Tia vint la prendre par les épaules avec un petit rire satisfait avant de reprendre sa place.

**-Ouais, jolie passe. Mais il t'en faudra plus pour te hisser à notre niveau.**

La jeune femme tourna la tête et remarqua que D'Jok était derrière, les mains de nouveau sur les hanches, il la regardait de haut. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**-Je sais D'Jok, je sais, tiens-toi prêt, je vais t'en faire d'autres des passes.**

En lui tenant tête ainsi, le sourire se communiqua enfin sur le visage du capitaine. Il tendit sa main à Abby, main qu'elle serra.

**-Content de te revoir.**

**-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.**

D'Jok alla se replacer à l'avant du terrain et l'entraînement reprit. Il fut assez mitigé, Abby avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme et elle fut rapidement essoufflée, mais il fallait tout de même noter qu'elle avait fait quelques passes bien placées aux attaquants. Et elle réceptionnait correctement les ballons envoyés par les défenseurs. Elle avait du potentiel c'était sûr.

**-Bien c'est tout pour aujourd'hui les SK ! Reposez vous bien, demain rendez vous à huit heures dans l'holo-trainer.**

**-Bien coach,** répondit D'Jok.

Les joueurs regagnèrent les vestiaires, Thran qui était dans une salle de sport séparée pour rééduquer son corps avec sa blessure, arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

**-Comment tu vas frangin ?**

**-Et bien je ne peux toujours pas courir sans avoir mal, mais je commence à faire des mouvements de rotation, je peux un peu sautiller, alors je devrais pouvoir jouer dans une semaine !**

**-Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! **Répondit Micro-Ice.

Thran lui fit un clin d'oeil et ouvrit son casier pour y ranger ses chaussures de football. Mais le casier se referma. Haussant un sourcil, il l'ouvrit de nouveau mais il se referma. Thran commençait à se dire qu'il fallait vérifier les vis de pivots. Il ouvrit une dernière fois son casier qui se referma tout de suite après. Thran leva les yeux et vit une Abby qui avait une expression innocente.

**-Hey c'était ma blague ça !**

La blonde éclata de rire alors que Thran l'attrapait pour la décoiffer. Puis il la serra dans ses bras avec un immense sourire.

**-Ça fait trop plaisir de te revoir !**

**-Oh oui ! Dis-moi t'es toujours un geek de service ?**

**-À qui le dis-tu ! C'est carrément un hacker oui ! **Répondit Micro-Ice avec moquerie.

**-Un hacker ? Et tu pirates quoi, les plans de la technoïde ?**

**-Oui ça m'arrive quand je suis curieux !**

Abby siffla moqueusement pour taquiner son ami. Ceux à quoi il répondit en la décoiffant une fois de plus, la faisant bouder. Puis tout le monde sortit des vestiaires. Micro-Ice était un vrai pot de colle avec Abby, lui racontant mille et une anecdotes sur lui et … sur lui, depuis le collège. La blonde l'écoutait attentivement, tout en regardant D'Jok qui s'était mis derrière Micro-Ice pour se moquer de lui en l'imitant.

La soirée fut très conviviale, Thran et Micro-Ice passaient leur temps à rire avec Abby, ils se retrouvaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Se remémorant quand ils jonglaient avec un ballon entre les cours. D'Jok était un peu plus distant, pas qu'il n'était pas content de retrouver Abby au contraire, mais parce que pour lui, elle affaiblissait l'équipe, elle pourrait faire pencher la balance contre eux mais aussi et surtout parce que les retrouvailles lui faisait tout drôle… Il lui manquait quelque chose. C'était comme s'il ne maîtrisait pas la situation et il avait horreur de cela…

Alors il restait distant, tout comme Ahito, qui bizarrement ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Même les autres joueurs, tels Tia, Mei ou Rocket étaient plus curieux et posaient plein de questions sur sa période de collège avec les garçons. La jeune blonde s'intégrait bien dans l'équipe, en dehors de ses quatre amis, elle trouvait les autres très sympathiques aussi.

**-Hey Micro-Ice, c'est vrai que tu as une petite amie ? **Demanda Abby curieuse.

Le petit brun qui faisait le pitre dans la salle commune se stoppa net face à cette phrase, rougissant d'un coup.

**-Oui il en a une, une fille aussi tarée que lui ! Elle l'appelle même Micro-Chou si tu veux tout savoir !**

**-D'Jok !**

**-Micro-Chou ?** Demanda-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

**-D'Jok était triste, ça lui a brisé le cœur de voir son petit Micro-Ice le quitter pour une fille..., **répondit Thran avec un sourire narquois, ce qui fit encore plus rire Abby.

Le rouquin lui envoya un oreiller pour lui renvoyer sa blague et la blondinette décida de prendre sa défense.

**-Et toi Thran, tu réussirais à renoncer à ton holo-ordinateur pour une fille ?**

Thran s'arrêta de rire pour bouder, une légère couleur rouge était apparue sur ses joues. Et cette fois c'était Ahito qui était mort de rire et qui se prit donc un oreiller par son frère. Il faut dire que la blague de Abby était drôle, mais Thran n'était pas convaincu, il n'était pas autant accro à son ordinateur, … si ?

**-Et bien, si c'était ça au collège avec vous, je suis bien déçu d'avoir raté cela ! **Avoua Mei qui rigolait elle aussi des blagues qui venaient d'être faites.

**-Mais depuis le temps que les SK existent, je suis sûre que tu as eu plein de bons moments avec eux !**

**-Et j'en ai toujours !** Dit-elle en s'accrochant au bras de Sinedd qui avait un regard blasé de son attitude enfantine.

**-Bon c'est bien mignon tout cela, mais je vous rappelle que demain on a entraînement à huit heures tapante, alors tout le monde au lit, **répliqua D'Jok un peu sèchement.

**-Ouuuh grand frère j'ai peur il se fâche !**

**-Ok monsieur le capitaine on vous obéit, viens petit frère, il faut aller faire dodo d'après le capitaine !**

D'Jok afficha une mine boudeuse alors que Thran et Ahito se moquaient de lui, néanmoins, bien que les frangins rigolaient, ils allèrent réellement dans leur chambre. Abby en fit de même en posant une main sur son front comme à l'armée puis elle partit rejoindre sa nouvelle chambre, la numéro sept. Petit à petit les autres en firent de même, Mei et Tia qui rentraient dans la chambre numéro trois en rigolant sur un film qu'elles avaient vu ensemble. Rocket salua son capitaine en lui disant de se détendre puis alla dans sa chambre aussi. Mark fit lui aussi une blague moqueuse sur l'autorité du capitaine avant de rejoindre sa chambre également. Puis Sinedd se moqua également de D'Jok en lui incitant de continuer à s'épuiser à donner des ordres pour qu'il l'humilie sur le terrain. Sinedd ne changerait donc jamais...

Micro-Ice lui était resté silencieux, la réaction de D'Jok face à Mei qui attrapait le bras de Sinedd était démesurée. Ce n'était pas que les filles, c'était les couples qui s'affichaient qui fatiguaient le rouquin. Le petit brun se rendit compte que son meilleur ami avait réellement un problème de confiance en lui et en les autres... il fallait qu'il retrouve cela, sinon c'était dangereux pour son moral...

Abby était tranquillement allongée sur le ventre, en pyjama, qui était un chemisier et un short blanc. Elle appréciait sa nouvelle chambre, grande, spacieuse, lumineuse, bref quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Son holo-portable sonna alors elle le prit pour voir les messages.

**De Sasha** [ 22h17 ] : Alors tu es prise ?

Abby eut un immense sourire, des nouvelles de ses amies lui faisaient tant de bien. Elle prit le temps de répondre tout en déballant ses dernières affaires.

**De Abby** [ 22h19 ] : Comme si tu ne le savais pas, je suis sûre que Telsy a déjà piraté les caméras de la faculté d'Akillian !

Elle sortit trois cadres photos pour les mettre sur sa table de nuit. L'un la représentait, avec une plus jeune fille de quatorze ans environ, blonde aussi mais très pâle, il s'agissait de sa petite sœur Ashley. Elle semblait toujours être malade...

**De Telsy** : [ 22h20 ] : Comment tu as deviné ?

Abby ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en répondant.

**De Abby** : [ 22h22 ] : Je le sais car tu es une hacker curieuse et impatiente !

**De Telsy** : [ 22h24 ] : Mouais bon d'accord tu as gagné... en tout cas félicitation pour être entrée dans l'équipe des SnowKids !

**De Sasha** : [ 22h25 ] : Ashley est contente que tu prennes un peu de temps pour toi !

**De Abby** : [ 22h27 ] : Merci à toutes les trois !

La blondinette avait réellement le sourire maintenant, elle posa son téléphone pour sortir les deux autres cadres, le deuxième représentait trois filles, dont Abby, une rousse aux cheveux très longs et tressés sur le côté, des yeux émeraudes et un visage vraiment apaisant. C'était une de ses amies, Sasha. Et la dernière fille, avait un look décontracté, des cheveux courts noirs, attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux tout aussi noir, elle avait une expression mesquine. C'était sa troisième amie, Telsy, la hacker compulsive.

Enfin le dernier cadre était une photo vieille de huit ans, prit grâce à un polaroid. La fameuse photo qui avait été prise le soir où Abby et Ahito s'était dit au revoir. Elle contempla les trois cadres avec un sourire vraiment heureux. Puis la sonnerie de sa porte la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle alla donc ouvrir et fut surprise de voir Ahito. Celui-ci rougissait déjà, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire...

**-Hey... je... je n'ai pas pris le temps de te parler un peu alors...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la blondinette lui sautait au cou. Le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Et c'est là que le gardien se retrouva à rougir comme pas permit.

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué Ahito, tellement, tellement...**

Un sourire heureux prit place sur le visage du garçon qui la serra à son tour dans ses bras, elle était plus petite que lui, alors ses bras se placèrent sur ses petites épaules. Il retrouvait tout ce qu'il avait retenu d'elle, son visage, ses beaux cheveux blonds, ses magnifiques yeux argentés, son odeur. Tout. Abby était enfin de retour, et elle aussi, elle lui avait tellement manqué...


	11. Le sens du mot ami pour D'Jok

Chapitre 10 : Le sens du mot ami pour D'Jok

**-Bonjour les SnowKids, il est six heures du matin, vous avez deux heures pour déjeuner, vous préparer et vous échauffer,** parlait la voix de Simbaï dans les hauts parleurs de la faculté.

**-Mhh non je n'ai pas finis ma nuit !** Murmura Micro-Ice.

Il se cacha sous ses oreillers et sous ses draps. Mais malheureusement pour lui, sa couette fut tirée par un D'Jok partiellement réveillé mais motivé par cette journée. Sa responsabilité de capitaine était plus forte que tout. Il se frotta les yeux alors que son ami grognait d'avoir perdu sa couette, puis regarda au dessus de lui, ses médailles et son poster le fit sourire.

**-Micro-Ice on va gagner la Cup une quatrième fois !**

**-Si jamais tu me parles de destin, je te fais bouffer ton oreiller !**

D'Jok éclata de rire, Micro-Ice avait peut être raison après tout. Comme tous les matins, le rouquin était le premier à rentrer dans la salle de bain. Il aimait particulièrement se réveiller avec une bonne douche. Et puis cela permettait à Micro-Ice de se réveiller tranquillement en végétant dans son lit.

Dans la chambre numéro quatre, Thran s'étirait comme un fou, il avait du mal à émerger mais un nouvelle entraînement avec le retour de leur amie le motivait. Par contre il vit de l'autre côté de la chambre, son petit frère qui se cachait dans les draps. Cela fit sourire Thran, Ahito n'était pas matinal, mais bon pas le choix.

**-Artegor va venir te chercher par le caleçon si tu ne te lèves pas !**

**-Mhh vas te laver comme ça je peux dormir encore un peu...**

**-Ahah sacré petit frère !**

Thran alla dans la salle de bain alors que Ahito émergeait doucement de son sommeil. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit le soleil. Il aimait le soleil, ça lui rappelait la belle chevelure d'Abby. Et voilà qu'il rougissait de nouveau comme un idiot. Il décida d'allumer l'holo-chaine pour diffuser une musique rock-pop afin de le réveiller et de lui changer les idées.

Il se leva et s'étira en bayant bruyamment, se laissant bercer par la musique. Il ouvrit l'armoire pour prendre sa tenue d'entraînement dans son sac. C'est là qu'il vit une petite poche sur le côté de son sac. Il l'ouvrit avec un petit sourire timide et contempla la photo de lui et Abby quand ils avaient quatorze ans, joue contre joue et le sourire.

C'est à ce moment là que Thran sortit de la salle de bain, Ahito paniqua et rangea la photo tout en sortant sa tenue.

**-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?**

**-C'est mon secret !**

**-Ah mais c'est vrai, tu as un petit secret ! Je le trouverais !**

**-Bon courage !** Dit-il en tirant la langue.

Dans la chambre sept, Abby sortait aussi de la douche, elle avait déjà enfilé la tenue jaune et se coiffait. Elle avait toujours les cheveux lâches, juste relevés au dessus des tempes par des pinces, mais pour jouer au football, elle les attachait en queue de cheval. Son téléphone sonna, croyant un message de Sasha ou Telsy, elle courut le regarder. Seulement ce n'était pas une de ses amies. C'était un message froid qui lui fit perdre d'un coup son sourire, son visage devint pale, le rayon de soleil s'éteignait d'un seul coup.

Elle se ressaisit et sortit de sa chambre, ne pensant qu'au football et juste au football. En sortant elle croisa Thran et Ahito, l'un en tenue, l'autre non. Le plus jeune des frères lui fit un clin d'oeil, alors que le plus vieux posait une main sur son épaule.

**-T'es prête ?**

**-Prête à quoi, à l'entraînement ou à supporter le sadisme de D'Jok ?**

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire avant d'emmener Abby au réfectoire de la faculté. Quinze minutes plus tard, tout le monde étaient autour d'une table remplit de chocolat chaud, de tartines, de beurre, de confitures, de Nutella, de jus de fruits et autres, afin de donner aux joueurs un petit déjeuner équilibré.

**-Bonjour à tous ici Callie en direct du Génèse Stadium pour vous apporter des nouvelles fraîches ! **Parla la voix de la journaliste dans l'holo-télévision.** Plus qu'un mois avant la mythique Galactik Football Cup ! Cette année la compétition est partie pour être rude ! La question que toutes les planètes se posent c'est, qui réussira à faire tomber les plus géants des géants, qui réussiront à vaincre les SnowKids, véritable légendes du Football ? Quelle équipe aura les nerfs assez solides pour les affronter ? Ou est-ce que les SK nous réservent encore une victoire magistrale ?**

**-La question ne se pose même pas, c'est notre destin !**

D'Jok se retrouva avec un gros morceau de brioche dans la bouche. Complètement choqué, il n'eut d'autre choix que de croquer pour pouvoir parler à nouveau.

**-Je t'avais prévenu ! C'est juste que je n'aie pas d'oreiller sous les mains !**

Les autres joueurs étaient littéralement éclatés de rire de voir le petit brun aussi violent avec son meilleur ami. Le coup de la brioche était vraiment drôle. La voix de Callie reprit, ce qui força les joueurs à se concentrer sur elle.

**-Il est vrai que l'équipe des SnowKids contient une bonne partie des meilleurs joueurs de la Galaxie ! Entre D'Jok et Micro-Ice ainsi que Sinedd qui les a rejoints il y a presque un an, l'attaque des SK est d'une puissance incroyable ! Je vous rappelle également que l'équipe contient Rocket, le meilleur milieu de terrain et passeur que le football est connu ! Sans compter un duo connu à la fois pour leur fraternité et leur jeu, l'un en défense Thran et le meilleur gardien de la galaxie Ahito !**

**-Elle va me faire rougir, **avoua Ahito en se réveillant.

**-Toi il t'en faut peu !**

**-Mais d'après mes récentes informations, Artegor, le nouveau Coach des SnowKids aurait recruté un nouveau joueur ou plutôt une nouvelle joueuse pour assurer le poste de milieu de terrain ! Il s'agirait d'Abby, qui portera bientôt un maillot aux couleurs SK avec le numéro douze ! Nous avons tous hâte de la voir à l'oeuvre ! Je n'aurais plus qu'une chose à dire, Go Snow Go ! Je passe maintenant la parole à Nork !**

**-Merci Callie ! Et bien après un tel discours, j'imagine que les autres équipes vont renforcer leurs entraînements pour se préparer à affronter les triples champions en titre ! Pour continuer sur la Cup, sachez que la tradition veut qu'elle commence par le fameux et tant attendu match All-Stars !**

Les SnowKids s'arrêtèrent de manger tous en même temps pour garder les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Même D'Jok avait réussi à avaler son bout de brioche et c'était sûrement lui le plus attentif. Au fur et à mesure que Nork annonçait les noms des joueurs, leur image apparaissait.

**-Et voici donc la sélection des joueurs pour participer au match All-Stars ! Warren des Lightenings, Luur des Xenons, Wouwamboo des Wambas, Kernor des Rikers, Fumulgus des Shadows, Stevens des Pirates et enfin D'Jok des SnowKids !**

**-OUI ! JE VAIS PARTCIPER AU MATCH ALL-STARS !**

D'Jok était en train de sauter partout dans le réfectoire, alors que ses amis surtout Micro-Ice, Thran, Ahito et Abby rigolaient tant ils étaient heureux pour lui.

**-Mets leurs en plein la vue capitaine ! **Lui envoya Rocket avec un clin d'oeil.

**-Comptes sur moi !**

**-Tu as bien de la chance n'empêche, un match All-Stars, le rêve !** Avoua Micro-Ice avec un petit sourire pour son meilleur ami.

**-Ouais j'ai vraiment de la chance ! Si tout le monde a fini de manger, on file à l'entraînement ! Abby je te préviens, je ne veux pas te voir traîner !**

**-Oui capitaine !**

Les autres furent vite emparés de la motivation de D'Jok et ils terminèrent d'avaler leur tartine avant de partir pour la salle d'entraînement. L'échauffement était simple, il consistait à un footing de vingt minutes, suivit d'une séance de musculation. Altères, vélo, tapis de courses, pompes, abdominaux, tout y passait, pour préparer les SK à aller dans l'holo-trainer.

Huit heures, Artegor, Simbaï et Clamp arrivèrent dans la salle de l'holo-trainer, ils furent content de les voir s'échauffer correctement. Et surtout avec le sourire. Artegor s'avança, il avait une idée précise en tête.

**-Simbaï comment va Thran ?**

**-Mieux que je le pense, mon traitement agis bien, il pourrait même sûrement jouer le match amical contre les Wambas !**

**-C'est parfait ! Bonjours les SnowKids, je vois que vous avez tous hâte de commencer ! Je vais commencer par une séance un peu spéciale, D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Ahito, Abby et toi aussi Thran, rentrez dans l'holo-trainer, les autres continuez votre séance de musculation !**

**-Bien Coach,** ils répondirent à l'unisson.

Les cinq concernés allèrent dans l'holo-trainer, et Thran était soudainement devenu impatient, tant il était heureux de s'entraîner de nouveau avec l'équipe.

**-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Artegor ?** Demanda Simbaï inquiète.

**-Déjà voir comment Thran peut jouer et aussi je veux qu'Abby trouve sa place dans l'équipe, jouer avec ses quatre amis, devrait l'aider.**

**-D'Jok est réellement son ami ? Vu comment il est froid avec elle, **rétorqua Clamp en lançant l'holo-trainer.

**-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour l'attitude de D'Jok.**

Les cinq joueurs étaient au milieu de terrain et attendaient les ordres, ils ne savaient pas encore quel genre d'exercice allait leurs tomber dessus. Mais le capitaine de l'équipe était assez impatient tout comme Thran qui sautillait partout.

**-Abby, tu dois te familiariser avec ton équipe et trouver le Souffle. J'ai volontairement mit ses quatre joueurs avec toi pour que tu trouves plus rapidement tes marques et parce que ce sont de très bons joueurs. Mettez vous tous à votre place, Ahito va dans les cages adverses.**

**-Bonne chance les gars pour me mettre un but !**

**-On verra qui rigolera le moins quand le ballon sera dans les filets,** rétorqua D'Jok avec un petit sourire amical.

Thran recula assez loin sur le terrain, Abby restait au centre alors que D'Jok et Micro-Ice se plaçait tous les deux à l'avant.

**-Abby, le ballon partira de Thran, synchronise ton jeu sur lui, il est vif et décide rapidement, il sera au milieu de terrain avant que tu aies pu cligner des yeux, alors fais en sorte de te placer à un endroit qui peut l'arranger lui, n'oublie pas qu'un défenseur doit rester le plus possible à l'arrière en cas de contre-attaque !**

**-Oui je comprends coach !**

**-Quand tu auras le ballon, passes les deux clones face à toi le plus rapidement possible, puis ensuite choisit entre un des attaquants et fait une passe précise et efficace, ils seront eux aussi marqués par des défenseurs.**

**-Bien coach !**

**-Je suis prêt quand vous voulez coach !** Avoua Thran.

Le ballon arriva sur Thran qui le contrôla sans problème, puis il s'élança vers le milieu de terrain. Abby lui fit signe alors il lui envoya la balle, elle sauta pour le réceptionner plus rapidement et se retourna. Les deux clones lui faisaient face, elle commença donc à jongler entre ses pieds tout en restant concentrée et en regardant à l'avant. D'Jok et Micro-Ice tentait de se démarquer. Le petit brun réussit à se dégager, c'est là qu'Abby dribbla les deux clones et fit une passe en l'air à Micro-Ice. Celui ci sauta et tira. Tir bloqué facilement par la jambe d'Ahito qui dormait à même le sol.

**-Soit plus vive Abby, passe la balle sur un angle qui peut surprendre le gardien. D'Jok et Micro-Ice savent faire des tirs puissants, c'est à ton avantage ! Et si tu vois que toi aussi tu peux tirer alors fais le !**

**-D'accord.**

La balle fut renvoyée sur Thran, qui à peine après l'avoir touché, la renvoyait sur Abby. Elle fut surprit par la rapidité du défenseur mais elle réussit à réceptionner la balle. Vive, elle devrait être vive ! À peine le ballon était dans ses pieds, qu'elle le faisait rebondir pour passer par dessus les deux clones et tirer le ballon en l'air pour D'Jok. Il tira, un tir puissant, qui força Ahito à s'arrêter et à bondir pour avoir le ballon. Il se releva avec le sourire et nargua l'attaquant.

**-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?**

D'Jok bouda un peu avant de reprendre sa place.

**-On recommence,** répondit le numéro neuf.

Le ballon fut relancé sur Thran et tous les cinq répétèrent le même exercice plusieurs fois. Abby se concentrait de plus en plus pour caler son rythme sur les autres. Elle était de plus en plus rapide et commença à poser aussi son style de jeu. Au cours d'une énième tentative, la balle arriva sur elle, elle dribla les deux clones et leva les yeux sur Ahito puis sur Micro-Ice. Elle fit un mouvement de passe vers le petit brun, Ahito se concentra donc sur lui. Et c'est là qu'elle feinta pour passer en l'air à D'Jok. Ahito fut pris à contre-pied et le ballon alla rencontrer les filets.

**-Ahito t'es toujours avec nous ? **Répliqua D'Jok, narquois.

**-Ahah, joli tir mon pote !** Répondit-il en levant le pouce.

**-Merci pour la passe Abby, je crois que je commence à comprendre ton jeu.**

Elle offrit un sourire à son capitaine qui était devenu un peu plus tolérant, marquer un but le rendait toujours de meilleure humeur. Les joueurs reprirent leur place, prêt à recommencer.

**-Thran, tu peux faire quelques mouvements de rotation ?** Demanda Simbaï dans son oreillette.

Le garçon s'exécuta et fit quelques mouvements de gauche à droite avec le haut de son corps et de haut en bas. S'il ne s'étirait pas trop, ça allait.

**-Ça va dame Simbaï, à condition que je ne tire pas trop.**

**-Bien tu vas essayer d'utiliser le Souffle, voir si tu le supportes bien !**

**-Cool !**

Le ballon arriva de nouveau sur lui, il activa son fluide et ainsi le garçon fut envahi d'une vapeur bleue. Abby le vit et fut impressionnée, mais le message du matin même revint dans sa tête, il la rappela à l'ordre et son visage devint de nouveau sombre, elle baissa la tête et laissa passer le ballon alors que Thran venait de lui faire une passe puissante.

**-Abby qu'est ce que tu fais ? **Demanda D'Jok, soudainement déçu. **Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Nos tirs avec le Souffle sont beaucoup plus puissants et rapides !**

**-Je ne pourrais pas les réceptionner... je ne suis vraiment pas à votre niveau les gars...**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Tu as intérêt à arrêter de geindre, sinon crois moi que je m'arrange pour que tu passes tous les matchs sur le banc ! **Lui cria D'Jok, passé du stade déçu au stade colère.

La blonde baissa encore plus la tête et ne sut quoi répondre, les paroles de D'Jok étaient dures bien qu'elles étaient motivantes, elle les entendait résonner dans sa tête. Mais Thran et Micro-Ice venaient de la rejoindre avec Ahito.

**-Abby, tu vas y arriver, tu as du talent je t'assures, il suffit que tu penses au jeu !**

**-Mais comment, comment je peux suivre le rythme si vous utilisez le Souffle ?**

**-Au départ on n'avait pas tous le Souffle, seuls Tia et D'Jok l'avaient et pourtant on a réussi à les suivre ! Parce que le Football n'est pas qu'un challenge et un sport, tu dois aussi t'amuser,** lui répondit Ahito.

**-Et ne prends pas au premier degré les paroles de D'Jok, c'est sa manière à lui de te pousser, plus il s'énerve et plus cela montre qu'il tient à toi et qu'il a lui aussi envie que tu réussisses ! **Termina le petit brun.

Le sourire revint sur le visage d'Abby, elle reprenait confiance en elle et fit un hochement de tête positif à ses amis. En voyant la motivation gagner de nouveau la nouvelle joueuse, Artegor appela les autres joueurs pour qu'ils rentrent aussi dans l'holo-trainer. Il avait tellement hâte de voir le match amical contre les Wambas.

L'entraînement reprit et visiblement les paroles de D'Jok avaient eu son effet, Abby avait repris du poil de la bête. L'exercice avait repris mais avec tous les joueurs. La seule modification était qu'ils étaient maintenant deux milieux de terrain et Abby devait venir l'aider si celui-ci était en difficulté. Ainsi elle apprit à jouer avec Tia et Rocket.

Mei avait des frappes puissantes alors que Thran était rapide. Mark lui était imprévisible, elle avait donc trois type de passe à réceptionner. Ils utilisaient le Souffle, et bien que le fluide renforçait le tir, elle se donnait à fond pour suivre le rythme et attraper le ballon.

Les attaquants eux aussi étaient très différent. D'Jok était athlète et rapide, Micro-Ice sournois et aléatoire alors que Sinedd était agressif. Là encore, il fallait qu'elle adapte ses passes en fonction de l'attaquant qu'elle visait. Sans oublier Ahito. La blondinette s'était très vite rendu compte que lorsque celui-ci utilisait son fluide, il était une vraie muraille. Beaucoup plus acrobate, elle devait donc apprendre à le surprendre.

L'entraînement se termina donc sur une note positive car Abby avait réussi à comprendre le jeu de chacun et à trouver le rythme. Elle progressait vraiment vite et Artegor était sûr qu'une fois qu'elle aurait le Souffle, elle serait réellement un maillon fort de l'équipe.

Une fois le passage qualifié d'horrible par les joueurs, du massage après le sport, les SK se retrouvaient dans la salle commune pour se détendre. Abby avait quand même une mine triste en repensant au message menaçant qu'elle avait reçu le matin. C'est pour cela qu'elle gardait ses distances avec D'Jok et préférait être avec Tia et Mei ou d'autres joueurs.

L'ambiance était plutôt calme et joyeuse, tout le monde discutaient de tout et rien avec le sourire et la joie, tous sauf Ahito qui était étalé sur le sofa, en train de dormir. Comme l'holo-télévision était allumée, la voix de Callie se fit rapidement entendre.

**-Bonsoir à tous chers fans de football ! Je suis là pour vous annoncer une surprenante nouvelle à propos du match All-Stars !**

Tous les joueurs coupèrent court à leur conversation pour écouter ce que Callie avait à dire, elle venait de titiller au maximum leur curiosité. Et dans le coin du canapé, D'Jok avait un petit sourire, il semblait être impatient de quelque chose.

**-Après avoir reçu la confirmation de la Ligue, il semblerait que D'Jok ai refusé de jouer le match pour laisser sa place au deuxième attaquant vedette des SK, j'ai nommé Micro-Ice !**

La surprise fut générale au sein de toute l'équipe. Surtout pour le petit brun qui se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

**-Tu as vraiment fait ça... ?**

**-C'est toi qui en rêvait non ? Alors fais-toi plaisir et mets-leurs en plein la vue !** Répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Pour une fois Micro-Ice ne sut quoi répondre, il était sous le choc. Son meilleur ami, qui ne jurait que par le football venait de volontairement se suspendre d'un match magique pour que lui joue. Que répondre à cela ? Que faire, mis à part sauter dans les bras de son meilleur ami pour le remercier, les larmes presque aux yeux.


	12. Premier match

Chapitre 11 : Premier match

Il était presque huit heures du soir, Ahito marchait dans le couloir des chambres de la faculté. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Il alla sonner à la chambre numéro sept. Le brun avait un petit sourire joyeux mais le temps que Abby ouvre, il piqua du nez et se mit à dormir.

**-Ahito ? Hey hooooo?**

**-Hein ? Ah oui euh salut !**

**-On s'est déjà dit bonjour !**

**-Mhh sûrement. L'heure de rendez-vous pour l'échauffement avant le match contre les Wambas est dans quinze minutes, alors je suis venu t'apporter cela !**

Il lui tendit un maillot de SnowKids portant le numéro douze. Les yeux argentés d'Abby se mirent à briller et c'est avec des mains tremblantes qu'elle le prit. La douceur du tissu rencontra la peau de ses mains. Son cœur battait à la chamade, enfin ça se réalisait. Enfin elle était une SnowKids.

**-Tu te souviens il y a huit ans, on faisait de la balançoire ensemble et on s'était promit de devenir des joueurs de Galactik Football. Tu as peut être mis du temps mais aujourd'hui tu es là.**

**-Oui je m'en souviens et crois moi c'était long... j'ai vu tous vos matchs à l'holo-télévision !**

**-Tous ?**

**-Oui, surtout les finales contre les Shadows, contre les Xenons et contre Team Paradisia, d'ailleurs tu as sauvé ton équipe lors de cette dernière finale !**

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues du gardien alors que la blondinette lui offrait un vrai sourire d'admiration. Elle serra son maillot contre elle et retourna dans sa chambre, laissant un Ahito flatté sur le pas de la porte. La jeune femme posa le maillot sur son lit et prit la totalité de son équipement, c'est là que son holo-portable sonna. Elle alla le prendre et lu le message, une fois de plus son visage se déforma par la peur et le désarroi. Elle tomba à genoux, la mine basse, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. À la place, elle prépara son sac et prit la direction du stade.

Dans la chambre une, deux garçons préparaient aussi leur sac. Un téléphone sonna, et c'était celui de Micro-Ice. Celui-ci se jeta tout de suite dessus, sachant qui s'était.

**De Zoéline** : [ 19h48 ] : Ohhh dommage que tu ne joues pas au Génèse ! Mais j'ai déjà allumé la télévision pour te voir jouer ! Bonne chance mon amour !

**De Micro-Ice** : [ 19h50 ] : Dans moins d'un mois on est au Génèse ! Et tu as vu je vais jouer pour le match All-Stars ! Là ça sera grandiose ! Et c'est grâce à D'Jok, il a volontairement renoncé pour que je joue ! Je crois que je vais l'épouser ! Mais bien sûr tu restes ma chérie ahah ! Je vais encore marquer pour toi ce soir !

Le petit brun sautillait dans la chambre dans tous les sens, tant il était heureux de parler un peu avec Zoéline, surtout que ses encouragements lui procuraient vraiment beaucoup de bien.

**-Tu ne peux pas lâcher ton holo-portable deux secondes, tu vas bientôt la voir ta chérie...**

Micro-Ice se retourna vers D'Jok surprit de ses mots. Celui-ci faisait son sac de manière assez sèche. Voilà maintenant qu'il s'en prenait à lui. C'était justement le cran de trop pour le petit brun.

**-Hey que t'ai un problème avec les filles ça te regardes, mais ne viens pas noircir le bonheur des autres, ils t'ont rien fait !**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-Rien laisses tomber..., concentres-toi plutôt sur le match capitaine...**

Le petit brun s'assit sur son lit et continua de communiquer avec sa copine mais en silence. C'était étrange d'ailleurs venant de l'excité de service.

**De Zoéline** : [ 19h52 ] : J'ai hâte d'être dans un mois ! J'étais tellement contente de te voir parmi les joueurs du match All-Stars, je suis trop pressée ! C'est vrai que c'est vraiment gentil de la part de D'Jok d'avoir fait cela pour toi ! Je vais regarder tes buts ce soir ! Bon match ! Je t'aime !

**De Micro-Ice** : [ 19h53 ] : Merci ma chérie, je t'aime aussi !

**-Mice je t'ai blessé... ?**

**-Ce n'est rien je t'ai pardonné.**

**-Mice...**

**-D'Jok, des filles bien, il y en a partout dans la galaxie ! Bon des filles qui peuvent te supporter c'est peut-être rare... mais regardes, au final Abby est revenue, tu vas sûrement trouver la perle rare bientôt ! En attendant concentres toi sur le football, sur ton équipe ! Mei et Sinedd ne te concerne pas, Zoéline et moi ça ne te concerne pas. Mais chacun de nous au sein de l'équipe, ça te concerne, concentres toi là dessus !**

**-Tu as raison, je suis désolé...**

**-Je t'ai pardonné j'ai dit ! **Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Le sourire du petit brun finit par faire son effet, car D'Jok finit par se détendre et sourire à son tour. Micro-Ice vint vers lui et tendit son poing, poing que le rouquin cogna avec le sien, c'était leur signe d'encouragement, d'amitié, le signe de lien entre les attaquants.

**-Allons gagner ce match, Mice !**

**-Ouais !**

* * *

**-Bienvenues à vous tous chez fan de Galactif Football ! Ici Callie en direct d'Akillian, pour un match amical opposant les Wambas aux champions en titre, les SnowKids ! Ce match se joue à guichets fermés ! Je vous laisse admirer les tribunes complètement pleines du stade Akillian !**

En effet le stade était plein à craquer, les spectateurs étaient complètement euphoriques. Criant, levant les bras, acclamant les SnowKids ! Les cris s'entendaient jusque dans les vestiaires, faisant frissonner les joueurs. Abby elle était dans son coin et n'arrivait pas à se décider à mettre son maillot ou non. Pourtant elle était envahie de messages tendres de ses amies.

**De Sasha** : [ 20h52 ] : Allez ma belle, on est avec toi, fais toi plaisir, amuses-toi !

**De Telsy** : [ 20h53 ] : Enflâmes le stade d'Akillian et rentres en osmose avec ton équipe, avec tes amis !

**-J'aimerais les filles, mais je ne peux pas,** pensa-t-elle.

**-Abby tu ne te changes pas ? Tu veux aller sur le terrain ainsi ? **Demanda la voix grave et un peu impatiente d'Artegor.

**-Hein ?**

**-J'ai envie de te voir à l'action, tu es sur le terrain !**

Cette phrase fit lever un sourcil à D'Jok. Qu'est ce qui prenait à son coach de la mettre sur le terrain alors que ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était dans l'équipe. Surtout qu'Abby ne semblait pas être dans le match. Elle était paumée et manquait de confiance. Et c'est ça qui dérangeait le capitaine, ça ne lui ressemblait pas… Or Micro-Ice lui avait dit à lui même tout à l'heure, avec un manque de confiance on ne peut pas jouer. Mais même en tant que capitaine, on ne contestait pas les décisions du coach. C'est donc en soupirant qu'il s'assit dans un coin, déjà habillé et puis d'abord pourquoi manquait-elle de confiance ?

**-Bien voici la feuille de match, en défense, Thran et Mei, Thran si jamais ça ne va pas, tu le signales tout de suite !**

**-Bien coach !**

**-En milieu de terrain, Rocket et Abby, je veux te voir pendant un match, donnes toi à fond, synchronises toi avec les autres joueurs !**

**-Oui monsieur !**

**-Enfin en attaque, D'Jok et Micro-Ice !**

**-Ouais je suis chaud bouillant !**

**-D'Jok quelque chose à ajouter ?** Demanda Artegor.

**-Et bien... Je... Aller on se motive ! Profitons de ce match pour préparer Abby à la Cup ! Aidons là à trouver le Souffle, faisons en sorte qu'elle devienne définitivement une SnowKids !**

À ses côtés, Micro-Ice eut un petit sourire. D'Jok avait hésité mais finalement, il s'était tourné vers son amitié pour la blondinette et il avait décidé de lui faire confiance. Un gros pas en avant d'après le petit brun. Abby fut touchée par les mots de D'Jok, elle qui était dévorée par la peur, se calma. Et même si les messages froids qu'elle recevait d'une personne inconnue sonnaient encore dans sa tête, elle était heureuse, elle avait définitivement retrouvé tous ses amis.

**-Voilà les SnowKids qui rentrent sur le terrain ! **Cria Callie dans les hauts parleurs, faisant hurler la foule. **Il semblerait que la nouvelle joueuse soit sur le terrain aux côtés de Rocket ! Tout Akillian a envie de la voir jouer !**

**-Donnes tout ce que tu as Abby, regardes les défenseurs et fais tes passes magiques aux attaquants ! Tout vas bien se passer, on est tous avec toi ! **Lui rassura Rocket, une main sur son épaule.

**-Merci...**

Abby était effrayée, face à elle se dressait sept Wambas bien déterminés à gagner. Surtout Wouwamboo et Lûn-Zaera qui avaient un visage concentré et souriant. L'amie des SnowKids Lûn-Zia était en défense et faisait un signe d'encouragement aux SK. La blondinette finit par se placer, et pour se rassurer elle pensa fort à sa petite sœur, Ashley.

**-Et c'est le coup d'envoi !**

D'Jok et Wouwamboo prirent leur envol en un puissant duel de fluide. Et de nouveau D'Jok réussit à dépasser son adversaire de quelques mètres pour envoyer le ballon sur Rocket. Celui-ci commença à avancer vers l'avant puis il passa à Abby. Elle réceptionna le ballon et avança elle aussi, mais un Wambas sauta par dessus elle, la surprenant et il lui prit le ballon. Elle voulut le récupérer mais celui-ci avait déjà passé à Lûn-Zaera. L'attaquante passa Mei et Thran et tire.

Un tir avec un effet sur la gauche. Ahito qui jusque là dormait se fit réveiller par les cris de son frère. Il vit la balle arriver et plongea sur la droite pour attraper le ballon !

**-Oui bel arrêt d'Ahito !** Cria Callie. **Il relance directement la balle sur Thran.**

Le défenseur se retourne et passe à Mei avant de se faire voler le ballon par Wouwamboo. La belle brune, d'une reprise de volée renvoi immédiatement sur Abby qui s'élance vers l'avant. Elle se fait très vite encercler par les deux milieux de terrain Wambas et commence à faire bouger le ballon entre ses pieds afin de se dégager. Elle a beau lever la tête pour tenter de trouver Rocket, Micro-Ice ou D'Jok, rien à faire car elle se fait de nouveau voler le ballon.

La blondinette tente de les rattraper, mais le ballon est déjà dans les pieds de Wouwamboo qui courait vers les cages d'Ahito, tout en dribblant au passage les deux défenseurs. Feintant de tirer, en réalité il passa à Lûn-Zaera qui elle tira et... envoie le ballon dans les filets alors que le pauvre gardien et à genoux par terre, étant passé à quelques centimètres de celui-ci.

**-Et but des Wambas qui ouvrent le score ! Les SK ont intérêt à se ressaisir !**

Abby se mordait la lèvre, s'était de sa faute s'ils venaient de se prendre un but. Elle s'était fait prendre le ballon... Elle n'osait pas regarder Ahito après cela. Mais la voix de D'Jok dans son oreillette la rappela à l'ordre.

**-Abby soit plus vive bon sang ! Tu n'es pas là pour dormir ! Secoues-toi !**

**-Abby, ne gardes pas trop le ballon longtemps, passes avant tout,** lui ordonna Artegor.

**-Bien coach.**

Bien que les SnowKids venaient de se prendre un but, la foule était encore plus euphorique, elle criait des puissants encouragements. Aarch qui était dans les tribunes aux côtés d'Adim était inquiet. Abby n'était peut être pas encore prête à jouer. Son moral n'était peut être pas assez solide...

Pourtant, après s'être concentrée sur les paroles de D'Jok, elle se remettait en position, un air déterminé sur le visage. Le ballon était entre les mains d'Ahito qui tira pour l'envoyer vers l'avant. La balle fut réceptionnée par Rocket, qui fit immédiatement un centre en hauteur. Micro-Ice activa son fluide et fit un magnifique bond vers le ballon. Il tira en direction des buts mais son tir fut bloqué par le gardien.

**-Quel incroyable arrêt du gardien Wambas ! Décidément ils ont la forme aujourd'hui !**

Micro-Ice boudait en regardant les buts, son tir avait pourtant été bon. D'Jok vint taper son épaule avec un petit sourire afin de l'encourager et le numéro trois reprit sa place de nouveau confiant. Le gardien Wambas activa son fluide et fit tourner le ballon sur son index avant d'envoyer le ballon vers ses attaquants.

Lûn-Zaera le réceptionna et couru vers l'avant. Mais cette fois Thran ne la laisserait pas avancer. Il activa son fluide et bondit vers l'avant, la taclant. Puis après un contrôle parfait, il envoya le ballon à Abby, qui se décida à être vive, car à peine le ballon récupéré, elle le passa à Rocket. Le milieu du terrain s'élança vers l'avant, dribblant au passage deux joueurs Wambas et fit un centre précis pour D'Jok qui, après avoir activé son fluide, tira et le ballon alla rencontrer les filets.

La foule cria sa joie face à ce but.

**-Quelle incroyable action, suite à manœuvre défensive de Thran, un centre de Rocket et un magnifique tir du capitaine, les SK égalisent !**

Sur le terrain, D'Jok, Micro-Ice et Rocket dansaient ensembles, heureux d'avoir égalisé.

**-Voilà Abby c'est comme ça que je veux te voir jouer,** parla Artegor dans son oreillette.

La jeune fille semblait reprendre confiance en elle, car elle commençait à comprendre le rythme d'un match, même si celui-ci n'était qu'un match amical. Et puis voir danser deux de ses amis et Rocket lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle se retourna et vit Thran et Mei l'encourager.

Elle ferma les yeux et pensa à sa petite sœur, qui était heureuse de la voir prendre soin d'elle, de penser un peu à elle, plutôt que de consacrer tout son temps à sa petite sœur malade. Si seulement elle savait... Si réellement, elle pouvait se consacrer pour de vrai à elle et à sa passion du football, aux SnowKids...


	13. Mauvaises nouvelles

Chapitre 12 : Mauvaises nouvelles

Le Génèse Stadium, destination de rêve pour tous les joueurs de Galactik Football. L'objectif final à atteindre car cela signifiait qu'on était en phase finale de la Cup. Depuis bientôt un an, le Génèse était décoré des couleurs d'Akillian, démontrant la triple victoire des SnowKids. Cette équipe était devenue la plus grande légende de la Galaxie, trois Cup d'affilées était le plus beau des records.

Des magasins uniquement sur le thème de l'équipe avaient ouvert, vendant les maillots des joueurs, des grands cadres photos, des posters, des ballons dédicacés et plein d'autre chose encore. Dans un mois il y aurait la nouvelle Cup, à peine un an après la précédente. Et dans un peu moins de deux mois, la galaxie saura qui sera les nouveaux champions de Galactik Football.

Le Génèse Stadium était vraiment rayonnant, attirant, attractif, bref c'était un lieu vivant, où il faisait bon vivre. Pourtant, dans le bas fond de celui-ci, il s'y déroulait quelque chose de malsain...

Un homme, assez grand, portant une blouse blanche, et un œil électronique car il avait perdu son véritable on ne sait comment, marchait dans une pièce qui était raccordée au grand stade. Cet homme, c'était le professeur Baldwin... ancien collaborateur de Bleylock lors de la première Cup.

Avec lui il y avait un petit groupe de scientifiques et d'ingénieurs qui faisaient des raccordements. Pourquoi faire une telle chose avec le grand stade ? Pas vraiment pour de bonnes intentions.

**-Professeur Baldwin, les raccordements entre le stade et le laboratoire sont presque fini. Tout sera prêt pour les phases finales de la Cup.**

**-Tout ce passe comme prévu alors, je vais pouvoir récupérer le fluide des joueurs sans que cela ne se voie...**

**-Excusez-moi professeur, mais comment pouvez-vous être sûr que les membres du cercle des fluides ne s'en rendent pas compte ?**

**-Cette salle tout simplement. Cette salle est une protection du stade, elle aspire le fluide que les joueurs rejettent après utilisation afin de le détruire pour ne pas qu'il y ait un surplus de fluide dans le Génèse. Avant d'être détruit, je le récupère, le cercle des fluides ne va pas s'en préoccuper vu qu'ils pensent que les fluides sont détruits.**

**-Je vois, alors autant bien faire ces raccordements.**

**-Et quand est-il de la deuxième partie du plan ?** Demanda Baldwin en faisant les cent pas dans la petite salle.

**-Sur la planète de Paradisia, là où plus personne ne va, c'est là que se trouve toute l'armée de robot qui a été construite. Pour le moment ils sont désactivés, mais ils fonctionnent parfaitement et sont dotés d'une intelligence artificielle aussi avancée que les droïdes de la Technoïde. Dès que le multi-fluide sera injecté dans les robots, il suffira d'une résonance pour les activer.**

**-Combien de robot au final ?**

**-Environ cent milles.**

**-Parfait, c'est parfait ! J'ai tellement hâte d'être à la Cup ! Je me suis fait humilier par Maddox et Sonny, ils comprendront que la rancune est l'émotion la plus forte que j'ai.**

Les scientifiques et les ingénieurs le regardaient en levant un sourcil. Pour eux l'attitude du professeur était immature, mais ils s'en fichaient car, un gros chèque et surtout l'immunité les attendaient si le plan de Baldwin réussissait. Mais une question brulait tout de même la langue d'un scientifique.

**-Comment comptez-vous faire une résonance pour activer les robots ?**

**-J'ai absolument tout prévu, et pour le moment j'ai pu remarquer que tout se déroulait comme je l'ordonnais, alors il y aura bien une résonance, ce n'est qu'une question de patience.**

**-Si vous le dites alors.**

Oui Baldwin avait absolument tout prévu, il avait préparé son plan pendant six ans avec même un plan de secours si jamais le premier plan échouait ou s'arrêtait prématurément. Tout était calculé, écrit, et si tout devait s'arrêter, il fallait que des personnes comprennent et arrêtent son plan. Si seulement...

* * *

**-Bon sang le Génèse Stadium en vrai ! C'est magnifique je ne m'attendais pas à cela !**

**-Moi si je m'y attendais.**

**-Normal toi tu pirates les caméras par curiosité !**

Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et attachés en une petite queue de cheval lui fit un clin d'oeil, confirmant ce que l'autre venait de dire. Ses yeux noirs avaient déjà parcouru l'ensemble du Génèse Stadium à travers son holo-ordinateur. L'autre jeune femme, cheveux roux, long et tressés sur le côté était émerveillée par ce qu'elle découvrait. Ses yeux émeraude étaient brillants de bonheur.

**-Sashaaaaa on a l'impression que tu n'es jamais sortie de ta chambre là...**

**-Oh mais laisses moi savourer un peu !**

**-Savourer quoi, tu ne manges pas là...**

**-Merci pour la blague pourrie Telsy...**

Une fois de plus la brunette lui fit un clin d'oeil, fière de sa taquinerie. Sasha y était habituée après tout, elle et Abby devaient supporter à longueur de journée les blagues de Telsy. Elle avait toujours été dotée d'un grand humour.

**-N'empêche que tu as raison, on est sur le Génèse pour une bonne raison. Ashley vient d'être transférée sur l'hôpital d'Akillian suite à sa dernière période de coma... Abby nous a dit que son salaire de joueuse allait permettre de payer une partie des médecins et des soins d'hôpitaux mais il faut encore de l'argent pour le traitement...**

Telsy baissa la tête, Ashley la petite sœur d'Abby était toujours atteinte de sa maladie neurologique. Sur la lune d'Obia, planète des ambassadeurs et parents de Tia, lieu de l'orphelinat ou Sasha et Telsy avaient rencontré Abby, il n'y avait pas de médecin capable de soigner la petite fille de quatorze ans. Sa maladie était l'Ataxie Friedreich, une maladie génétique grave mais il existait un traitement et pour cela il fallait de l'argent…

Sa maladie prenait des proportions graves, elle était admise en processus de survie désormais. Les deux filles avaient transféré Ashley sur Akillian qui possédait un hôpital plus avancé, mais là encore les médecins n'étaient pas assez compétents pour la soigner. Par contre sur le Génèse Stadium, la médecine était beaucoup plus avancée, mais aussi plus chère...

Il fallait payer les médecins, l'hôpital et surtout le traitement sans compter la navette... Et le salaire des joueurs n'était forcément une grosse fortune. Il si Telsy et Sasha étaient devenues amies avec Abby et Ashley, c'est parce que ces deux jeunes femmes étaient elles aussi à l'orphelinat de la lune d'Obia et avaient perdu un membre très proche de leur famille, avec qui elles avaient eu une très forte complicité, voir une relation fusionnelle.

Elles ne voulaient pas qu'Abby connaisse la souffrance de perdre une telle personne, comme sa petite sœur. Voilà pourquoi elles étaient sur le Génèse.

**-Ouais, il faut qu'on rassemble de l'argent. Ici ce n'est pas les pirates, les gens riches ou autre qui manque. Avec mes programmes et mes connaissances en informatique et robotique, je pense me faire de l'argent.**

**-Tu vas donc créer des programmes sur demande et te faire payer pour cela ?**

**-Ouais c'est l'idée. Et toi tu comptes faire quoi ?**

**-J'ai justement trouvé comme me faire de l'argent et surtout rendre service à une certaine catégorie de personne !**

**-Toi tu penses toujours aux autres, leur sourire te suffit ! Tu ne pourrais pas jouer aux jeux de combats...**

**-Non c'est toi le geek ici, alors tu joueras pour moi !**

**-Ouais si tu veux. Bon on se trouve un appartement et on s'y met, Abby bosse déjà elle !**

**-Ouais c'est partie !**

* * *

Le Planète Akillian, le plus grand repère des supporter de l'équipe des SnowKids. Quand il n'y avait plus de place au stade ou que le match se déroulait ailleurs, ce bar-restaurant était plein à craquer.

L'ambiance y était plutôt agréable, ni festive ni déprimante, juste bien. En effet il ne s'était rien passé de plus pendant le match Wambas. Le score était resté nul, un but partout. Mais ce qui était important à relever c'est qu'Abby avait trouvé ses repères au sein de l'équipe, elle avait réussi à jouer avec eux.

Était-elle heureuse pour autant ?

Elle pourrait l'être pourtant.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, tous les joueurs étaient assis dans un canapé dans le coin de la salle pour être tranquille. D'Jok boudait, visiblement les matchs nuls ce n'était pas son truc à lui. En bon perfectionniste qu'il était. Ahito dormait dans le coin du sofa, comme à son habitude, sa tête était posée sur les genoux de Thran qui lui était plutôt silencieux et écoutait les autres parlers.

Tia était assise, les pieds sur le canapé et le dos posé sur l'épaule de Rocket, elle discutait avec Mark et Mei, elle même également collée contre Sinedd qui tentait de discuter avec le capitaine boudeur. Abby elle, était silencieuse, elle n'osait pas vraiment regarder ses camarades, elle se sentait tellement mal...

Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, elle tourna la tête par dessus le canapé pour voir où était le petit excité de service, appelé Micro-Ice. Il était partit chercher des boissons pour tout le monde, comme le bar était celui de sa mère, il avait le droit de faire ce que bon lui semblait et surtout il savait où se servir.

Et justement il était derrière le bar en train de préparer des boissons avec un immense sourire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme s'assoit en face de lui au bar. Là le petit brun perdit son sourire, quasiment instantanément, et son visage devint même blanc. La musique du bar était forte, tant que les SnowKids devaient hausser la voix entre eux. Mais au vu de l'expression du petit brun, elle comprit que cet homme qui s'était assis n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de bien.

Son côté protecteur prit le dessus, elle se rapprocha de D'Jok qui boudait toujours et se pencha à son oreille pour qu'il entende.

**-D'Jok, il y a un homme brun qui s'est assis devant Micro-Ice...**

Le rouquin tourna la tête à son tour et reconnu sans problème Alazon. Son expression boudeuse changea radicalement pour devenir méfiante et légèrement en colère. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'intervenir, pas pour le moment, il voulait laisser Micro-Ice se débrouiller. Alors il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Abby à la fois pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit elle aussi mais aussi pour la rassurer. Et justement le petit attaquant continuait de préparer ses boissons en ignorant son père.

**-Micy...**

**-Micro-Ice.** Répondit-il froidement, faisant déglutir Alazon.

**-Je t'ai regardé jouer ce soir, tu joues de mieux en mieux.**

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme qui préparait aussi des petits trucs à manger.

**-Micro-Ice je ne vais pas te forcer à me voir si tu n'en as pas l'envie ! Je voulais juste te dire que tu es un bon joueur et j'aimerais avoir un autographe !**

Il lui tendit une feuille blanche avec un stylo et déclara d'une voix implorante :

**-S'il te plaît...**

L'attaquant finit par soupirer, la voix implorante de son père le toucha. Il voulait juste un autographe de lui, car il l'admirait en tant que joueur. Alors il finit par prendre le calepin avec la feuille et prit le stylo. Mais en passant sa main sur le papier, il sentit que celui-ci avait une drôle de texture. Alors il regarda d'un peu plus prêt et il vit qu'il y avait deux feuilles, il souleva la première et vit avec horreur que s'il avait signé la première feuille, sa signature aurait transmise sur la seconde.

Et la seconde feuille était une demande d'autorisation de virement. De son compte à celui de son père. Son cœur rata un battement, il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait envie de hurler, de colère et de dégoût. Contre son père et contre lui même, d'avoir été aussi naïf.

Il déchira la feuille et jeta le stylo, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Et D'Jok qui regardait toujours, hésitait à se lever, tout comme Abby mais ils n'eurent pas besoin, même si la musique couvrait tout, ils voyaient Micro-Ice crier.

**-Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Tu n'es pas un père et tu n'es pas un homme non plus ! Tu n'es rien, et tu ne mérites rien de ma part ! Je ne veux toujours pas te voir, sors de ma vie définitivement !**

**-Je ne peux pas ! Tu vois en ne signant pas, tu m'empêches de me soigner !**

**-Hein ?**

**-J'ai une maladie, une atrophie musculaire progressive. Et c'est héréditaire. Tu l'as Micro-Ice.**

**-Bien sûr et je vais te croire...**

**-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu étais petit alors que ta mère et moi sommes de taille moyenne ?**

Alors que Micro-Ice faisait tout pour ignorer cet homme, sa dernière phrase ne put l'empêcher d'être attentif. Elle sonna en lui, jusqu'à maintenant sa petite taille avait été une source d'amusant pour ses amis mais là elle semblait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave...

**-C'est un des symptômes. Si un enfant atteint de la maladie a déjà une petite taille, c'est que la croissance est perturbée, et les symptômes plus graves apparaissent aux alentours de vingt ans. Dans le cas contraire c'est entre quarante et cinquante ans.**

Le petit brun ne voulait pas le croire, mais il était très perturbé. Ses yeux étaient toujours humides, finalement il n'apporterait pas les boissons à l'équipe.

**-Disparais !**

Micro-Ice quitta le bar et quitta même le Planète Akillian pour prendre la direction de la faculté. Là bas il serait en sécurité, personne ne pouvait entrer sans autorisation, il était sûr qu'Alazon ne viendrait pas. Il ne voulait pas le croire, pourtant ses mots l'angoissait, terriblement.

Il arriva dans sa chambre, la respiration saccadée et commença à tourner en rond. Pourquoi il était aussi effrayé alors qu'il savait que son père racontait n'importe quoi pour lui soutirer de l'argent.

Mais le petit brun était peureux, il angoissait facilement et il avait la chance et dans ce cas là, la malchance de croire les gens. Alors il finit par allumer son holo-ordinateur pour faire des recherches sur internet. Et plus il regardait la maladie, plus il paniquait, Alazon n'avait pas mentit sur la petite taille, c'était un des symptômes. Dans ce cas les autres symptômes allaient se déclarer très rapidement vu qu'il avait presque vingt et un ans, à savoir, perte des réflexes, faiblesses musculaires, fatigue plus intense puis problèmes articulaires pour enfin finir par un dysfonctionnement des muscles. Les personnes atteinte de cette maladie finissaient en fauteuil roulant, puis assistées et n'avaient pas une longue espérance de vie.

Ça y est les larmes coulaient sur ses petites joues. Il était persuadé d'être malade, il y croyait. Et avec une telle maladie, dans quelques semaines il ne pourrait plus jouer au football. Il ne pourrait peut-être même pas participer à la Cup.

Adieu le football. Adieu les SnowKids. Adieu sa raison de vivre.

Micro-Ice éteignit l'holo-ordinateur et s'effondra sur son lit, complètement dévasté. Alazon venait de détruire sa vie en quelques minutes. Le petit brun était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il était tétanisé, il avait si peur, il ne voulait pas de cette fin de vie. Il n'avait pas envie d'être malade...

**-Mice … ?**

Une main remplit de chaleur venait de se poser sur son épaule tremblante. Il sentit son lit s'enfoncer sur le côté, mais cette présence le fit lever la tête. Son visage désespéré et larmoyant fut exposé à celui en colère et très inquiet de D'Jok.

**-J'ai tout vu... alors je suis venu...**

**-Il m'a demandé de lui signer un autographe car il m'a dit que j'étais un bon joueur, moi je l'ai cru sauf que c'était une double feuille avec une demande de virement...**

D'Jok faillit hurler de colère mais il se retint en voyant le visage aussi triste de son meilleur ami. À la place, il préféra secouer l'épaule de son ami afin de le remotiver, mais bizarrement ça ne marchait pas.

**-Aller, je suis sûr que tu lui as dit ce que tu pensais ! Il ne viendra plus t'embêter maintenant, et puis tu n'as pas besoin de lui, tu te débrouilles très bien seul et avec ta mère. Et puis tu as mieux à penser tu as le match All-Stars et la Cup !**

À ses derniers mots, le petit brun se raidit encore plus. Mais D'Jok ne pouvait pas savoir que ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre... Alors l'attaquant se redressa sur le lit et essuya ses larmes.

**-D'Jok je...**

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par une sonnerie de holo-téléphone. Et c'était justement celui du rouquin. Celui-ci ne s'attendant pas à un appel, fut étonné mais il répondit. La voix au bout du fil rendit ses yeux pétillants et un magnifique sourire apparu sur son visage.

**-Papa ! Je suis tellement content de t'entendre !**

Micro-Ice préféra se taire, Sonny appelait trop peu D'Jok pour que leurs conversations soient perturbées. En bon ami, il prit sur lui le secret de sa maladie et décida de sortir de la chambre, laissant D'Jok profiter de son père.


	14. Premiers symptômes

Chapitre 13 : Premier symptômes

**-Bonjour les SnowKids, il est huit heures, je vous ai laissez dormir le plus longtemps possible vu qu'il y avait un match hier soir, mais l'entraînement reprend, à dix heures, vous êtes dans l'holo-trainer, échauffés !**

La voix de Simbaï venait de réveiller les joueurs à travers les hauts parleurs de leur chambre. Et ils commençaient à lentement émerger. Tous emmitouflés dans leur couette, ils eurent une petite réaction avant de comprendre qu'ils devaient se lever.

Dans la chambre numéro cinq, Mark émergeait lentement. Il sortit de son lit et s'étira avant d'ouvrir les stores de sa chambre pour apprécier le soleil du matin. Et la première chose qu'il eut envie fut de boire du café. Dans la chambre numéro trois, les filles se réveillaient elle aussi. Elles venaient de mettre un peu de musique et profitaient également du soleil. Et une chose qu'elles adoraient faire le matin avant d'aller à l'entraînement était de coiffer l'autre.

Rocket venait de se réveiller lui aussi, et il profitait également du soleil. Le temps était vraiment de leur côté en ce moment, un climat doux et ensoleillé sur Akillian, quasiment tous les jours, ce qui était rare. Rocket avait le sourire, et il avait hâte de commencer l'entraînement pour perfectionner Abby. Avant de se laver, il fit ce qui faisait tous les matins, c'est à dire arroser les quelques fleurs qu'il avait dans sa chambre. Pour lui, les plantes étaient vraiment bonnes pour le moral.

Sinedd se réveillait lui aussi, il avait hâte de commencer l'entraînement lui aussi. Et surtout il avait envie de jouer le prochain match. Le jeune homme se tourna dans son lit pour observer la photo de ses parents et de sa petite sœur. Bientôt un an qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés... c'était un bonheur unique et fort et depuis ce jour, il ressentait qu'il était devenu un meilleur joueur. Une meilleure personne, il s'était fait des amis, il avait une petite amie. D'ailleurs c'est avec le sourire qu'il se leva pour aller les retrouver.

Abby se réveillait elle aussi. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir ses stores pour profiter du soleil. Elle avait toujours eu une peau pâle, alors un peu de soleil lui faisait du bien. Alors qu'elle s'étirait son holo-portable sonna. Elle alla décrocher et vit le petit hologramme de sa sœur apparaître.

**-Ashley ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir, comment vas-tu ?**

**-Mhh pas trop mal... les médecins s'occupent bien de moi... j'arrive à lire un peu...**

**-Je peux t'envoyer d'autres bandes dessinées si tu veux !**

**-Non ça va... je te vois à la télé maintenant... tu as drôlement bien joué hier soir... mais tu joues mieux normalement... tu as eu peur... ?**

**-Oui carrément ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est impressionnant et les joueurs en face ils ne rigolent pas ! Et puis les autres SnowKids ont du niveau, je me suis laissé dépasser par les événements...**

**-Justement montres leurs... comment tu es douée !**

**-Je vais le faire Ashley... en attendant prend soin de toi, tout cela sera bientôt terminé petite sœur !**

Abby coupa la conversation afin de laisser sa petite sœur de quatorze ans se reposer. La petite fille avait un physique proche de celui de sa sœur, tout aussi blonde, le teint pâle mais elle avait des yeux bleus. De plus elle était extrêmement maigre à cause de sa maladie, contrairement à sa grande sœur qui avait un corps fin, rond et musclé délicatement. Bref une fille qui prenait soin d'elle tout en étant coquette.

Mais est ce que pour autant elle avait un moral qui tenait la route... est ce qu'elle allait réellement jouer mieux par la suite ?

Dans le chambre numéro deux, deux frères étaient réveillés, et oui bien deux, Thran avait joué le précédent match et cela avait rassuré Ahito. Avant de s'endormir, ils avaient tranquillement discutés, allongés tous les deux sur le lit de Thran, alors que celui-ci codait, Ahito était à côté de lui. Et ils avaient discuté, de tout et de rien, c'était juste un moment de complicité. Et grâce à cela Ahito avait dormit comme un bébé, donc il n'avait pas eu de mal à se réveiller.

**-Tummm grois que Migro-Iche va mieux par rapport à hi'r choir ?**

**-Tu peux me la refaire sans la brosse à dent petit frère ?**

Ahito cracha donc le dentifrice et se rinça la bouche avant de refaire sa phrase alors que son frère avait un petit sourire moqueur.

**-Hier le père à Micro-Ice est venu le voir au Planète et il est vite partit à la faculté. Tu penses qu'il va mieux ? On pourrait peut être lui faire...**

**-Oui ?**

Thran n'eut pas de réponse, il leva donc la tête et vit son frère qui s'était endormit dans l'entrebâillant de la porte de la salle de bain, la tête contre le mur. Il soupira donc mais eut quand même le sourire.

**-Ahito !**

**-Euh oui ! Lui faire un réveil un peu amicalement brutal ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !**

Thran eut un énorme sourire avant de prendre son oreiller alors qu'Ahito en faisait de même. Tous les deux, encore en tenue pour dormir sortir de leur chambre pour aller vers la première chambre. Ils y entrèrent doucement et virent D'Jok qui sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du cou. Les deux frères lui firent signe de se taire alors que celui-ci était étonné de les voir. Puis en remarquant les oreillers, il eut un sourire et prit un oreiller lui aussi et tout trois sautèrent sur le petit Micro-Ice encore tout endormit.

Le pauvre petit brun hurla tant il eut peur en se faisant réveiller par trois « amis » hystérique qui le martelaient de coup d'oreiller. Mais il finit par rire car il n'y avait qu'eux pour faire cela.

**-C'est bon je suis réveillé, je suis réveillé !**

Les trois garçons reculèrent et éclatèrent de rire sur le lit du petit attaquant. Micro-Ice avait le sourire, ses amis, il était tellement heureux de les avoir. Ils arrivaient à lui mettre du baume au cœur, même avec sa maladie.

Sa maladie...

Bon sang...

**-Aller Mice debout ! On a entraînement !**

**-Dis donc tu as la pêche D'Jok ! **Souligna Thran.

**-Oui hier soir mon père m'a téléphoner, ça m'a fait du bien !**

**-Ça fait longtemps qu'il t'avait appelé ! Vous avez pu discuter un peu ?** Demanda Ahito.

**-Oui presque une heure, d'après lui la galaxie et surtout la technoïde est plutôt calme, il nous encourage tous à gagner la Cup une quatrième fois !**

**-Vous auriez vu hier sur le balcon, il était tout souriant, comme s'il avait gagné la Cup à lui tout seul ! **Avoua Micro-Ice en rigolant.

D'Jok redonna un coup d'oreiller à son ami pour le faire taire. Même s'il voulait bien admettre que Micro-Ice avait raison. Le rouquin se leva et s'étira avant de motiver ses amis, Thran et Ahito retournèrent donc dans leur chambre pour se préparer. Micro-Ice lui sortit du lit pour aller prendre sa douche. Il avait préféré laissé place à son sourire et sa bonne humeur plutôt que de se laisser dépasser par sa maladie.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, les joueurs arrivaient sur l'holo-trainer, ils avaient mangé, ils étaient échauffés. Ils rentrèrent tous dans l'holo-trainer une fois qu'Artegor arriva dans la salle d'entraînement. Et il avait prévu d'être dur, et il l'était.

**-Bon sang, jouez vers l'avant ! C'est mou tout cela ! Rocket, Tia, jouez plus rapidement, le ballon ne va pas assez vite à l'avant.**

**-Ok Coach !** Répondit Rocket.

Lui et Tia étant ceux qui posaient le rythme du jeu, décidèrent d'accélérer. Ainsi les attaquants devaient se bouger pour faire des actions précises et marquer. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à Artegor, pour lui, les SK n'étaient pas prêt pour une nouvelle Cup.

**-Clamp, charges les données de leur finale contre les Xénons, je veux qu'ils se bougent !**

**-Très bien je te fais cela !**

Clamp pianota un peu sur l'ordinateur de l'holo-trainer et les Xenons apparurent devant les SnowKids qui furent un peu surprit. Et la surprise fut justifiée, en moins de cinq minutes, ils furent surmenés, essoufflés et ils s'étaient pris un but.

**-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous croyez que les équipes vont vous faire des cadeaux, je vous ai dit de vous bouger !**

D'Jok fronça les sourcils, Artegor avait raison, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là au juste... ? Il serra les poings et les dents et décida de prendre les choses en mains.

**-On se bouge bon sang ! Cette Cup on va la gagner, alors on se dépasse, j'ai envie de voir du nouveau, j'ai aussi envie qu'on s'impressionne et qu'on créer de nouvelle stratégie !**

Les mots de D'Jok eurent l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur tous les autres, un sourire apparue sur leur visage et suite à cela le jeu changea complètement de rythme. Les défenseurs étaient devenus plus vifs, plus musclés. Mei avait repris du poil de la bête depuis sa discussion avec Sinedd, ses tacles étaient parfait, elle arrivait rapidement par derrière ses adversaires, illuminée de son fluide et dribblait même un autre attaquant avant d'envoyer la balle au centre.

Tia et Rocket retrouvaient un jeu fusionnel, mais imprévisible. On ne savait pas s'ils allaient faire jongler la balle entre eux ou l'envoyer vers l'avant. Des unes-deux, ou des centres en hauteur, tout était précis. Tia décida de jouer plus agressive en activant son fluide, elle sautait, assez haut pour envoyer une balle puissante pour ses attaquants.

Micro-Ice réceptionna le ballon, il activa son fluide, se retourna et fit une frappe puissant à ras le sol. Le pauvre gardien Xenon n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter la balle qui alla se loger dans les filets. Seulement en reposant la jambe avec laquelle il avait tiré, celle-ci se mit à trembler. Il sentit le muscle de sa cuisse sauter. Son cœur rata un battement et il eut un peu de sueurs froides.

**-Voilà ! C'est comme cela qu'il faut jouer ! Musclez votre jeu !**

**-Joli tir Mice !** Lui cria D'Jok de l'autre côté du terrain.

Le petit brun lui fit un sourire timide afin de cacher sa peur. Puis il baissa les yeux, alors ça commençait...

**-Bien Mei, Tia et Micro-Ice sortez, je vais faire entrer Sinedd, Abby et Mark. Le temps allez en salle de musculation !**

**-Oui Coach.**

Les trois concernés quittèrent l'holo-trainer pour laisser place aux trois nouveaux, frais et prêt à partir. Ils se placèrent chacun à leur place et Abby eut un gros moment de solitude face aux Xenons. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait un peu peur. Le ballon fut lancé, D'Jok le réceptionna et l'envoya à Rocket qui alla vers l'avant à toute vitesse, Abby se décida à le suivre, la balle fut envoyé à Sinedd qui tira mais son tir fut bloqué par le gardien. L'attaquant fronça les sourcils, furieux que son tir ait été bloqué mais il reprit sa place rapidement.

Le gardien Xenon lança la balle à un milieu de terrain. Abby avait suivi la balle des yeux alors elle s'avança pour tacler le Xenon mais celui-ci la bouscula tout en passant la balle à Luur. Abby heurta durement le sol et serra les dents, alors qu'elle voyait Luur mettre un but à Ahito. Elle se mit à genoux alors que D'Jok venait vers elle.

**-Tu dors ou quoi ? Tu croyais quoi, qu'il allait gentiment te laisser le tacler ? Tu dois jouer plus dur, plus agressive ! Sinon on s'en prendra des buts crois-moi !**

**-Hey D'Jok calmes-toi, je pense qu'elle a compris !**

C'était Rocket qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il savait que son capitaine avait envie de gagner, mais ses mots étaient durs. Il tendit la main pour aider Abby à se relever alors que le rouquin rejoignait sa place.

**-Ça va aller Abby, mais D'Jok à raison, joues plus dur !**

**-Ça marche !**

Abby se remit à sa place, elle était un peu perturbée par les mots de D'Jok mais elle savait que c'était dans sa nature. Elle savait qu'il ne la détestait pas pour autant, c'est juste que le football était primordiale pour lui. Au contraire D'Jok était un modèle qu'elle avait envie d'atteindre, cette confiance parfaite en lui, cette prestance… mais ses mots restaient durs. Alors la blondinette chercha un peu de soutient, elle se tourna et vit les magnifiques sourires de Thran et Ahito, ce qui la rassura. Elle eut un sourire elle aussi et se concentra.

Dans la salle de musculation, les trois joueurs qui venaient de sortir du terrain faisaient leur séance de musculation. Micro-Ice était sur le vélo, Tia faisait des abdominaux alors que Mei courait sur un tapis roulant. Tous les trois regardaient sur un écran les autres joueurs qui étaient toujours sur le terrain.

**-D'Jok est un peu dur avec Abby,** soupira Mei sur son tapis.

**-Oui mais il sait ce qu'il fait, c'est pour cela que Rocket et moi on lui a rendu le brassard de capitaine.** Répondit Tia.

**-Oui mais quand même ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu parler ainsi ! Micro-Ice tu ne pourrais pas lui dire de se calmer ?**

Le petit brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était beaucoup trop occupé par son compteur de vitesse. Il avait beau pédaler comme un dérater, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre la pointe de vitesse qu'il avait d'habitude. Il en était dix kilomètres par heure en dessous. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ? Il sentait les muscles de ses cuisses tirer, lui faire mal, alors que d'habitude il ne forçait pas dessus...

À bout de souffle, sa gorge commençant à lui brûler, il arrêta de pédaler pour reprendre sa respiration.

**-Micro-Ice **? Insista Mei.

**-Quoi ? Tu peux lui dire toi, tu as une langue à ce que je sache, je ne suis pas là pour servir d'interprète.**

La jolie brune ouvrit grand ses yeux, tout comme Tia qui avait arrêté sa séance d'abdominaux. Qu'est ce qui arrivait au petit attaquant ? C'était rare qu'il soit aussi agressif, lui qui d'habitude était prêt à rendre service à tout le monde et avec le sourire, là il envoyait carrément balader Mei et visiblement ça ne le choquait pas car il alla en silence faire des altères. Tia ne put s'empêcher de rester sans rien faire.

Elle alla volontairement rajouter des poids sur les jambes du petit brun pour l'embêter. Et Mei en rajouta sur ses bras.

**-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites les filles ! Vous êtes folles !**

**-Et bien tu as toujours de la voix !** Commenta Tia.

**-Alors tu nous dis ce qu'il se passe, ou on rajoute encore plus de poids !**

**-Mais il ne se passe rien ! C'est juste que D'Jok n'est pas un gamin, et encore moins un gamin fermé au discours, faites lui confiance un peu, vous pouvez lui parler ouvertement. Ce n'est pas la peine de passer par moi.**

**-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?** Demanda Tia de sa douce voix.

**-Si je suis malade, pensa très fort Micro-Ice.**

Il regardait les yeux et les visages attentifs et attendrissants des deux filles de son équipe, qui étaient aussi ses amies. Là maintenant, il pouvait parler à quelqu'un, avouer le mal qu'il avait en lui et se faire aider mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Il détourna le regard et recommença ses altères.

**-Non il n'y a rien, sûrement le match All-Stars qui me stress...**

**-C'est normal, c'est un grand match, mais tu vas enflammer le Génèse !** Lui répondit Mei avec un clin d'oeil.

Le petit brun finit par sourire, les encouragements des filles lui faisaient du bien. Et puis il n'était pas encore trop atteins. Il avait encore le temps de jouer le match All-Stars au maximum de sa forme. Au moins il aurait un super souvenir avant de devoir arrêter le football. Par contre pour la Cup...

Il leva les yeux et vit Sinedd marquer contre les Xenons suite à une parfaite action collective avec D'Jok. Ils se tapaient dans la main avec le sourire. Fier de leur technique. Micro-Ice sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, ils jouaient bien ensemble, ils étaient du même niveau, deux attaquants vraiment impressionnant, ils faisaient partit des meilleurs joueurs de la Galaxie.

Et désormais seuls eux deux pourraient assurer l'attaque des SnowKids...


	15. Les doutes des pirates

Chapitre 14 : Les doutes des pirates

Micro-Ice avait le ballon, les SnowKids disputaient un match important contre les Lightenings. C'était la demi-finale de la Cup. S'ils gagnaient, ils iraient pour la quatrième fois consécutive en finale. La finale, ils la voulaient tous, c'est pour cela que Micro-Ice fonçait vers les buts, balle aux pieds, un regard déterminé. Il passa le dernier défenseur, il n'y avait plus que le gardien entre lui et les cages.

Il accéléra sa course et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, il allait marquer ! Seulement en plein milieu de sa course, il chuta, en avant, d'un coup. Micro-Ice se cogna la tête contre le terrain car il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rattraper. Pourquoi il était tombé d'un coup, ses jambes avaient tout simplement lâchées. Alors le petit brun se redressa un peu avec l'aide de ses mains et regarda ses jambes.

C'est là que ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur, ses jambes n'étaient que des os. Plus de muscles, juste des os, recouvert par le short des SK. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il se tétanisa d'un coup, la peur le figeait. Et la foule qui huait de désespoir pour lui, le match qui continuait. Et lui qui était là, au sol, avec des jambes squelettiques...

Il leva les yeux, yeux qui coulaient de larmes, il aperçut au loin D'Jok, celui-ci était assez loin mais il pouvait l'entendre. Alors Micro-Ice se mit à crier.

**-D'Jok vient m'aider ! S'il te plaît à l'aide !**

Mais le rouquin était trop occupé à poursuivre Warren sans se soucier un seul instant que son meilleur ami n'avait que des os comme jambes. Alors Micro-Ice cria plus fort. Plus fort, plus fort et encore plus fort. Il criait le nom de son ami, toujours plus fort, avec des sanglots de plus en plus impitoyable, il était désespéré, tendait les bras, s'époumonait, pourquoi son meilleur ne venait pas ? Pourquoi il ne le voyait pas alors qu'il était surement en train de mourir.

Pourtant Micro-Ice finit par entendre une voix, une voix qui l'appelait, il sentit une chaleur sur sa main droite. Et c'est là qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux plein de larmes, le visage et sans aucun doute le reste du corps trempé. Il tremblait, il avait froid alors qu'il transpirait, il était apeuré. Pourtant il sentait une pression sur sa main, alors la sienne se resserra dessus naturellement.

Lentement il reconnut la chambre de la faculté, la lumière était allumée, il faisait nuit, sûrement trois ou quatre heures du matin. Et à ses côtés, il y avait D'Jok qui lui tenait la main, un regard apeuré lui aussi. Micro-Ice comprit rapidement qu'il avait cauchemardé. Il se redressa pour regarder ses jambes et vit qu'elles étaient normales. Il se laissa donc retomber sur son oreiller.

**-Mice... tu m'as appelé en hurlant à mort... tu répétais mon nom encore et encore...**

Il n'avait pas envie de lâcher la main de son ami, et il lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'il essuie son visage. Pendant que le petit brun le faisait, il regarda D'Jok qui visiblement attendait une explication. C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il était face au mur, et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

**-Je... je suis malade D'Jok...**

**-Malade ?**

**-J'ai une maladie héréditaire, c'est mon père qui me l'a transmise... Je vais perdre l'usage de mes muscles petits à petits et finir en fauteuil... Au départ je n'y croyais pas, je ne voulais pas le croire lui... sauf que j'ai regardé sur internet et j'ai bien les symptômes...**

**-Ça a commencé quand... ?**

**-Aujourd'hui... d'ici quelques semaines je ne pourrais plus jouer au football...**

D'Jok ne sut quoi répondre, il tourna la tête et regarda dans le vague, tenant toujours la main de son ami. Dans quelques semaines, il jouerait uniquement aux côtés de Sinedd. Micro-Ice se mit de nouveau à sangloter.

**-J'ai envie de continuer à jouer... j'ai peur D'Jok...**

Le rouquin sentit son cœur rater un battement et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Mais il prit sur lui, c'était lui qui était le plus fort, c'était lui le grand frère. Il prit Micro-Ice contre lui et attendit que celui-ci se calme un peu. Une fois cela fait, il prit la deuxième main de son ami et l'incita à se lever.

**-Viens... on va voir dame Simbaï, elle va trouver une solution pour toi, tu vas continuer à jouer au football avec nous.**

Micro-Ice baissa la tête mais se laissa entraîner par son ami, il resserra ses mains sur celles de D'Jok et le suivit. Ils sortirent de la chambre en marchant lentement pour ne pas réveiller les autres, les joues du petit brun étaient encore humide et il était désespéré. Le rouquin arriva à la chambre du médecin de l'équipe. Malgré l'heure tardive, il frappa à la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes Simbaï fit coulisser la porte métallique, elle était recouverte d'une robe de chambre et fut étonné de voir les deux attaquants. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que D'Jok parla le premier.

**-Dame Simbaï désolé de vous réveiller mais c'est important...**

La dame pencha la tête sur le côté et vit derrière D'Jok un petit brun qui à la fois se cachait et à la fois se réfugiait contre le dos de son ami. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage aussi marqué par les larmes et la peur, elle comprit tout de suite le mot « important » de D'Jok. Elle alla donc avec les garçons jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, le petit brun fut allongé et il dû tout avouer à Simbaï dont sa maladie. Elle comprit tout de suite et alluma donc tous les appareils pour faire des tests sur l'attaquant. Et après plusieurs analyses, elle ne vit pas grand chose d'alarmant, juste un peu de fatigue. Mais pour le moment ses muscles allaient bien. Seulement elle avait pris en compte le symptôme de sa petite taille, et c'est vrai que ça plus les faiblesses qu'il avait eu dans la journée prouvait qu'il était malade. Une fois les tests terminés, elle tendit une tasse fumante à Micro-Ice.

-**Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**-Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Ahito il adore ça lui !**

**-Non. Je ne veux pas que le reste de l'équipe le sache.**

Simbaï chercha un peu de soutien envers D'Jok mais celui-ci avait la tête baissée, visiblement lui aussi pensait qu'il fallait en parler aux autres, mais il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre des demandes de son ami. Si Micro-Ice demandait une promesse, alors il l'a respecterai.

**-C'est un thé à base de plantes qui ont des vertus de relaxation. Pour le moment tu vas bien Micro-Ice, je vais te surveiller de très près je te rassure, pour le moment tu peux continuer à jouer au football sans problèmes.**

**-D'accord... merci dame Simbaï !**

Il porta le thé à ses lèvres qui avait une drôle d'odeur, mais bizarrement le goût était doux, sucré et vraiment agréable. La chaleur du thé lui fit beaucoup de bien.

**-Ahito l'adore ce thé ?**

**-Oui quand il était malade, il m'en réclamait pour se déstresser.**

**-Ah d'accord !**

**-Aller dormir maintenant les garçons, vous avez entraînement demain et un match amical contre les Shadows dans un peu plus d'une semaine et la Cup est dans trois semaines ! Rassures toi Micro-Ice, le thé que je t'ai donné va t'aider à dormir. D'Jok tu en veux un ?**

**-Oui je veux bien.**

Simbaï eut un sourire, elle prépara donc un second thé et le donna au capitaine. C'était étrange de le voir aussi silencieux. Il n'avait rien dit de toute la consultation médicale, pourtant maintenant c'était établie Micro-Ice était malade et un jour il ne pourrait plus jouer avec eux... Le rouquin aida son ami à se lever et tous les deux retournèrent dans la chambre en silence.

**-Dors bien Mice, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.**

**-Merci D'Jok... merci pour tout.**

Un sourire apparu enfin sur le visage du petit brun qui trouva le sommeil assez rapidement, grâce au thé et surtout grâce au soutien de son meilleur ami. Mais à l'inverse D'Jok lui, ne retrouva pas le sommeil, il ne disait rien, il ne montrait rien mais en réalité il était mort de peur... et de chagrin. Mais c'était lui le capitaine, il n'avait pas le droit de flancher.

* * *

Le professeur Baldwin marchait dans les couloirs du siège de la Technoïde. Il avait un rendez-vous. Il était silencieux, et ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs métalliques. Il avait un visage fermé mais un petit sourire malsain était sur ses lèvres. Il prit un ascenseur qui le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Maddox.

**-Vous m'avez demandé excellence ?**

**-Ah mon cher Baldwin, je vous attendais. Qu'en est-il des nouveaux droïdes ? Leur mise en service avance ?**

**-C'est difficile à dire excellence, vos exigences nécessitent du temps.**

Maddox se leva de son siège, il alla à la fenêtre de son bureau pour pouvoir observer la galaxie. Il frotta sa barbe et prit un ton plus agressif.

**-Baldwin si je vous ai donné l'immunité c'est en échange de votre aide pour la construction de nouveau droïde de protection. Les attaques pirates sont de plus en plus fréquentes, sans parler d'autres ennemis. Si vous ne voulez pas perdre cette immunité, je vous conseille de ravaler vos remarques !**

Baldwin eut un mouvement de recul et il eut du mal à déglutir. Maddox pouvait être effrayant quand il s'énervait et surtout il avait beaucoup de pouvoir. En un claquement de doigt il pouvait l'envoyer en prison pour sa collaboration avec Bleylock six ans en arrière. Il reprit donc une attitude un peu plus soumise.

**-Les droïdes sont toujours en construction mais pour le moment ils obéissent bien aux trois lois de la robotique, environ trois cent mille droïdes seront mis en service après la Cup. Ils pourront être envoyés sur les différentes planètes.**

**-Bien. Je vous ai donné comme mission que ces droïdes soient à la perfection en terme de sécurité. La Technoïde est là pour la protection de la galaxie.**

**-Je sais votre excellence, c'est pour cela que je veille à ce que les droïdes soient parfaitement construit.**

**-J'espère bien ! Si jamais je dois relever un incident avec ces nouveaux droïdes, vous en payerez les conséquences !**

**-Oui excellence.**

**-Maintenant vous pouvez partir, je n'ai plus besoin de vous.**

Baldwin s'inclina pour saluer Maddox et sortit en silence du bureau du chef de la Technoïde. Une fois sortit il frappa le mur de son poing. Il ne supportait plus l'autorité et les menaces de Maddox. Il le considérait comme un larbin et bien il allait vite déchanter. Surtout quand son plan commencerait. Une nouvelle fois dans l'ascenseur, son holo-montre sonna. Il l'activa pour recevoir l'appel d'un de ses scientifiques personnels.

**-Professeur Baldwin, les raccordements sous le terrain du Génèse sont terminés, tout est opérationnel !**

**-Très bien, nous aurons le match All-Stars pour tester cet équipement. Il faudra surveiller le cercle des fluides pour voir s'ils détectent la supercherie. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, on lance le plan dès le premier match de la Cup ! Quand est-il de l'autre planète ?**

**-Pour le moment R.A.S, nos patrouilles de surveillance n'ont pas détectées de pirates ou de vaisseaux de la Technoïde autour de la planète.**

**-Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on augmente la déportation de matériel de la Technoïde. Maddox a fait construire beaucoup plus de droïde que je ne le pensais. On va être en infériorité numérique. À moins que...**

**-Vous avez une autre idée ?**

**-Peut-on modifier le programme des droïdes de la Technoïde pour qu'ils aient le même programme que les notre ?**

**-Si c'est fait en toute discrétion c'est possible.**

**-Alors créez un programme informatique indétectable qui modifiera le programme des droïdes de la Technoïdes afin qu'ils s'activent en même temps que les notre lorsqu'il y aura une résonance.**

**-Très bien professeur.**

Baldwin coupa l'appel avant que l'ascenseur arriva à destination. C'est à dire dans les sous-sols du siège de la Technoïde. Il alla rejoindre d'autres scientifiques qui se trouvaient au milieu de millier de droïdes inactif. Des droïdes de la précédente génération étaient la pour surveiller si les scientifiques travaillaient bien, ne faisait pas un mauvais coup en secret ou prêt à intervenir en cas d'urgence.

Les scientifiques soudaient les différents matériaux pour assemblaient les robots, d'autres programmaient l'intelligence artificielle des droïdes. Baldwin supervisait tout cela, il n'avait pas envie que tout ce passe mal, sinon c'était la case prison pour lui.

Mais il devait être patient, la Cup commençait dans trois semaines par le match All-Stars, il allait pouvoir tester son système sous le terrain par rapport aux fluides, de plus, ce match allait se jouer avec six fluides différents, la Vague Ionique, la fournaise de Xenon, le Cri de Métal, l'Ésprit d'Ibo, le Smog et le Souffle d'Akillian. Baldwin allait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Si ça fonctionnait, alors son plan serait lancé.

Un sourire malsain apparut sur son visage, il était sûr de lui. C'était le plan A. Et il allait fonctionner. Et au cas où, il avait un plan B.

* * *

Sur le Génèse Stadium, deux hommes observaient à l'aide de jumelles tout en restant en hauteur et surtout à l'écart. L'un d'eux était très décontracté et avait un air enfantin alors que l'autre avait plutôt un air mesquin sur le visage. Leurs jumelles balayaient la foule, détectant tout les programmes informatiques qu'il y avait sur eux ou sur les droïdes.

Ils étaient là pour intercepter un ordre suspect de la Technoïde, comme d'habitude. Mais pour le moment tout était calme, seulement que tout soit calme en étant aussi proche de la Cup était bizarre. Dans trois semaines, le Génèse Stadium sera totalement remplit, et s'il y avait un mauvais coup à préparer c'était maintenant.

Mais les gens défilaient, avec des holo-portable, passant des conversations normales, les droïdes avaient eux aussi des comportements normaux.

**-Benett, je crois qu'on perd notre temps... Soit on ne sait pas ce qu'on cherche soit...**

**-Soit la Technoïde a renforcé tous ses systèmes...**

**-Sonny est persuadé que le silence de la Technoïde est louche.**

**-Et il se trompe rarement... Bon Artie, on change de coin, je vais continuer à observer, toi trouves un moyen de pirater les lignes téléphoniques, je pense que laTechnoïde a renforcé la sécutité.**

**-Très bien, rendez-vous dans deux heures au Génèse Park, en hauteur !**

Artie se sépara de Benett pour aller vers un lieu pas forcément bien fréquentable pour des personnes raisonnables. Mais les pirates, les paparazzis ou autres personnes un peu hors du commun adoraient si promener. C'était le marché aux puces. Le plus jeune des premières recrues des pirates si promenait calmement, en réfléchissant et surtout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer par la Tehnoïde.

**-Bon par où commencer ? Espionner les lignes téléphoniques, il nous faut un logiciel pour cela, Benett est hacker, pourquoi il me demande de fouiner alors ? Lui et l'organisation... Mais bon maintenant que je suis là, je peux trouver tout un tas de trucs utiles.**

**-Monsieur, je vois que vous êtes perdus, puis-je vous proposer quelque chose ? Un brouilleur de ligne téléphonique par exemple... ?**

Artie se tourna pour faire face à un robot marchand. Il s'avança vers celui-ci et regarda son stand. C'était un robot qui avait plutôt été conçu pour créer des logiciels. Un brouilleur de ligne, ça serait toujours utile. Mais les pirates en avaient déjà un, ils assuraient leurs arrières comme d'habitude.

**-Non merci. Par contre vous auriez un programme pour mettre sur écoute plusieurs lignes téléphoniques ?**

**-C'est devenu assez compliquer aujourd'hui d'avoir un bon programme indétectable vu la sécurité des lignes... Par contre adressez vous à la petite nouvelle, c'est le meilleur hacker que j'ai vu !**

**-La petite nouvelle ?**

**-Elle bouge tous le temps à travers le Génèse Stadium mais je l'ai vu dans le marché tout à l'heure, c'est une jeune femme, elle porte un jean et un pull bleu, brune, cheveux courts, attachés. Vous ne serez pas déçu !**

**-Merci beaucoup **!

Artie se mit donc en quête de trouver cette mystérieuse petite nouvelle. Il fouilla tout le marché aux puces. Jeune femme brune avec un pull bleu. Après un bon quart d'heure de recherche, il finit par repérer une personne qui correspondait presque à ses critères. Le pull bleu était juste posé sur ses épaules, et à la place le haut de son corps était recouvert d'un mignon petit chemisier blanc. Et au vu de la sacoche à son épaule, Artie alla donc l'intercepter.

**-Mademoiselle ?**

La jeune femme se retourna, cette brunette n'était autre que Telsy. Une des amies d'Abby. Elle arrêta de marcher en voyant l'homme venir vers elle.

**-Oui ?**

**-On m'a parlé de toi, tu serais un hacker ?**

**-Et bien... d'habitude les gens viennent me voir en me disant, « vous êtes un programmeur ? » et vous c'est « tu serais un hacker ? », dois-je déduire que vous êtes un pirate ?**

Elle avait un petit sourire malicieux, ses mains étaient sur ses hanches et elle avait pas mal d'assurance et surtout elle adorait la situation, vu que Artie ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais Telsy était juste joueuse, elle ne voulait pas d'histoire non plus.

**-Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas du tout de pirates dans le coin. Alors qu'est ce qu'il vous faut ? Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon silence, j'ai déjà vendu plusieurs programmes pas forcément bien vu pour la Technoïde. Je n'ai donc pas très envie de me faire prendre.**

**-Alors on est fait pour se comprendre ! Est-ce-que tu peux me faire un programme le plus indétectable possible pour mettre les lignes téléphoniques de la Technoïde sous écoute ?**

Telsy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien un pirate qu'elle avait face à elle. Mais ça ne la regardait pas, elle s'en fichait de qui elle avait face à elle, ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était de récolter de l'argent pour soigner la petite Ashley. Telsy cachait un lourd passé elle aussi, elle avait perdu quelqu'un, une personne qui avait été de loin la plus proche d'elle. La personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Et cette personne était partie, à tout jamais... même si aujourd'hui elle avait fait son deuil et vivait de nouveau avec le sourire, elle refusait qu'Abby passe par là, par cette horrible souffrance d'avoir perdu quelqu'un.

Alors la brunette sortit son holo-ordinateur et l'alluma. Elle prit une disquette et copia le programme en question sur cette disquette. Telsy était si curieuse et si patiente et surtout si prévisible qu'elle s'était doutée que ce genre de programme serait demandé. Elle l'avait créé une semaine en arrière. Elle termina de le copier sur la disquette et l'a tendit à Artie.

**-Mille cinq cents crédits standards.**

**-C'est sérieux ?**

**-Toi et moi on se bat pour deux causes qu'on pense noble. Tu as besoin de ce programme pour ta cause, j'ai besoin d'argent pour la mienne. On peut s'entendre n'est ce pas ?**

Artie comprit que cette femme face à lui était très maligne, sournoise même. Son petit sourire joueur le démontrait. Mais elle avait un bon fond. Alors il finit par lui faire un clin d'oeil et lui tendit l'argent en liquide. Alors Telsy lui tendit la disquette.

**-Bon courage pour ton action et désormais je sais où je pourrais te trouver si j'ai besoin d'un programme.**

Telsy lui rendit son clin d'oeil tout en rangeant son holo-ordinateur et l'argent. Puis ils se séparèrent, tous les deux satisfait de cette journée. La brunette prit son holo-portable pour envoyer un message, pendant qu'elle le tapait, elle avait un magnifique sourire.

**De Telsy** : [ 23h17 ] : Et voilà mille cinq cents crédits pour Asley ! Alors c'est qui le boss ?

**De Sasha** : [ 23h20 ] : Sasha s'agenouille devant vous et vous démontre son respect ! Moi aussi ça avance, je viens d'ouvrir et l'argent commence à rentrer et je fais des heureux ! On va y arriver !

Telsy avait encore plus le sourire. Même si ça prenait un peu de temps, elles allaient y arriver. Elle, Sasha et bien entendu Abby réussirait à payer tout ce qu'il fallait payer pour sauver la petite Ashley.


	16. Les pirates se réveillent

Chapitre 15 : Les pirates se réveillent

Kendra venait de terminer son service, le Planète Akillian venait de fermer. Il était presque minuit et les derniers clients venaient de partir. Mais pour les employer ce n'était pas encore finit. Il fallait faire le ménage, ranger la vaisselle, la cuisine, la salle, nettoyer le sol et plein d'autre chose encore.

**-Micy, tu peux ranger la vaisselle ?**

**-Oui maman !**

Micro-Ice était venu aider sa mère une fois de plus. Il ne voulait pas lui annoncer que son fils de vingt et un ans était malade mais en passant du temps avec elle, il trouvait un certain réconfort. Il était rassuré, il voyait son sourire, il y retrouvait son petit cocon. Et surtout en étant dans le restaurant de sa mère, il était loin de l'équipe et loin de D'Jok. Ce dernier était bizarre depuis la nuit de son cauchemar. Distant...

Le petit brun secoua la tête pour se la vider et alla ranger la vaisselle. Il commença par ranger les couverts et les verres. Puis il vit la pile d'assiette propre. Une bonne pile mais Micro-Ice avait le sourire. Il avait déjà porté des piles plus lourdes. Alors il l'a pris et la souleva. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour les soulever et les mettre sur l'étagère, ses bras tremblèrent violemment, les muscles de ses biceps se crispèrent et la prise de ses mains lâcha.

Le bruit se fit entendre jusque dans la salle de restaurant. Kendra leva la tête et haussa un sourcil. Elle posa sa serpillière et alla jusqu'à la cuisine. C'est là qu'elle vit son fils à genoux, en train de ramasser des dizaines d'assiettes cassées. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un ton sévère.

**-Tu ne peux pas faire attention !**

Au son de cette voix Micro-Ice se sentit sursauter. Il bafouilla quelques excuses et continua de ramasser. Alors que sa mère retournait dans la salle de restaurant, il termina de jeter les débris et prit un balai pour enlever le reste. Il baissa la tête afin de cacher son expression qui était proche de cette pile d'assiettes, brisée.

Dans trois jours le match amical contre les Shadows, dans deux semaines le match All-Stars et donc le début de la Cup. Allait-il tenir jusque là ?

* * *

Sonny faillit renverser son verre d'eau à cause des secousses du vaisseau, le Black Manta. Mais il avait l'habitude de ce genre de turbulence. C'était le matin, l'équipe de nuit laissait place à l'équipe de jour. Et il en faisait partit. Il venait de dormir quelques heures et cela avait été reposant. De temps en temps quand la galaxie était calme, il pouvait dormir un peu plus sereinement, même si c'était rare. Car toujours échapper à la Technoïde était sportif. Mais après tout c'était le destin du chef des pirates.

Tout en revêtant sa veste rouge, il regarda l'étagère à côté de son lit et c'est là qu'il eut un petit sourire. Il y avait deux photos, une vieille de plus de vingt ans, le représentant lui et sa femme. Et une deuxième, très récente où il s'y trouvait aussi mais avec un jeune homme de vingt ans, roux, aux yeux émeraudes.

Sonny eut une petite penser pour son fils ce qui accentua son sourire et il prit la direction de la salle de contrôle du Black Manta. C'est là qu'il retrouva son bras droit Corso.

**-Bonjour Sonny, bien dormit ?**

**-Plutôt bien oui merci. Alors qu'est ce que ça donne le nouveau logiciel Benett ?**

**-Et bien je suis en train de le régler sur tous les appels entrant et sortant du siège de la Technoïde, une fois cela fait, les conversations seront toutes récupérées et copiées sur mon holo-ordinateur. Si on s'y met à plusieurs on aura vite fait d'éplucher ces petites discussions !**

**-Cette fille est donc une source de confiance,** commenta Artie assit les pieds sur le tableau de bord.

**-On pourra le dire si son logiciel est vraiment indétectable.**

**-Il l'est Sonny, je l'ai testé sur un appel à Artie et tout en piratant cette même ligne je n'ai pas pu détecter le logiciel ! C'est un sacré hacker ! Elle me fait penser au gosse qui joue chez les SnowKids et qui traîne toujours avec Clamp !**

**-Certains jeunes d'aujourd'hui se révèlent être des génies dans le domaine qui leur convient,** répondit Sonny tout en ayant une nouvelle penser pour son fils qui était selon lui un footballeur légendaire.

Pendant quelques minutes le chef des pirates fit les cents pas dans la salle de contrôle aux lumières rouges du Black Manta. Seul le son du clavier de Benett faisait du bruit. Artie avait mis un casque sur les oreilles pour passer le temps, Corso regardait de temps en temps le radar pour voir si un vaisseau de la Technoïde n'approchait pas, vu qu'ils étaient proche du siège principal. Puis au bout d'un moment, le pirate au chapeau hurla de joie.

**-Eureka ! J'ai les lignes ! Je les copie immédiatement !**

**-Commençons à les écouter, si vous trouvez une conversation louche, mettez le son pour qu'on l'entende tous !**

**-Bien Sonny !**

Les quatre pirates ainsi que quelques autres qui étaient en contrebas se mirent à écouter les conversations téléphoniques qui arrivaient ou partaient de la base de la Technoïde. Cela dura plusieurs heures, comme ils avaient l'habitude de mettre sur écoute les lignes, ils savaient à quoi ressemblaient les discussions des scientifiques. Donc quand il s'agissait de construire des droïdes ou des nouvelles installations ce n'était pas alarmant tant que la raison était justifiée.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Corso décréta qu'une conversation était louche pour lui.

**-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose !**

Les trois autres pirates se tournèrent vers lui et Sonny se rapprocha même, jusqu'à être au dessus de son épaule. Corso passa l'appel sur les enceintes du panneau de contrôle afin que tous le monde entende la conversation.

_« -Professeur Baldwin, les raccordements sous le terrain du Génèse sont terminés, tout est opérationnel !_

_-Très bien, nous aurons le match All-Stars pour tester cet équipement. Il faudra surveiller le cercle des fluides pour voir s'ils détectent la supercherie. Si tout ce déroule comme prévu, on lance le plan dès le premier match de la Cup ! Quand est-il de l'autre planète ?_

_-Pour le moment R.A.S, nos patrouilles de surveillance n'ont pas détectées de pirates ou de vaisseaux de la Technoïde autour de la planète._

_-Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on augmente la déportation de matériel de la Technoïde. Maddox a fait construire beaucoup plus de droïde que je ne le pensais. On va être en infériorité numérique. À moins que..._

_-Vous avez une autre idée ?_

_-Peut-on modifier le programme des droïdes de la Technoïde pour qu'ils aient le même programme que les notre ?_

_-Si c'est fait en toute discrétion c'est possible._

_-Alors créez un programme informatique indétectable qui modifiera le programme des droïdes de la Technoïdes afin qu'ils s'activent en même temps que les notre lorsqu'il y aura une résonance._

_-Très bien professeur. »_

Sonny était perplexe. Non perturbé c'était le mot. Cette conversation confirmait ses doutes, tout étaient beaucoup trop calme ces derniers temps. Et certain mots dans cette discussion ne présageaient rien de bon. Les trois autres pirates étaient aussi en pleine réflexion, l'étonnement passé il fallait interpréter et agir désormais.

Le chef des pirates s'assit et croisa les mains pour réfléchir. Tous comme les trois autres. Raccordements. Génèse. Match All-Stars. Autre planète. Déportation de matériel de la Technoïde. Programme des droiïdes. Activation des droïdes. Résonance. Cup. Raccordements. Génèse. Match All-Stars. Résonance. Raccordements. Cup. Résonance.

**-Bon sang ! Je crois que Baldwin veut récolter le fluide des joueurs, comme Harris avec Paradisia !**

**-Dans quel but ?** Demanda Corso.

**-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que ça a un rapport avec le mot résonance, il veut faire une résonance pour activer des droïdes ! Baldwin veut doubler Maddox en lui volant ses droïdes ! Je ne sais pas dans quel but mais nous devons agir !**

**-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? **Redemanda son bras droit.

**-Artie et Benett, retournez sur le Génèse, fouillez le jusqu'au bout des branches et surtout analysez tout ce qui est rattaché au terrain. Tribunes, vestiaires, cabines des entraîneurs et autre salle. Dès que vous trouvez un truc louche prévenez-moi !**

**-Ok on part tout de suite !** Répondit Benett en commençant à prendre son holo-ordinateur.

**-Je sens que ça va être une sacrée mission !** Enchaîna Artie en s'étirant.

**-Corso, enregistres toutes les trajectoires des vaisseaux entrant et sortant du siège de la Technoïde afin de trouver où ils importent le matériel pour construire cette nouvelle série de droïdes. Une fois que tu as trouvé, pars avec une équipe pour savoir où Baldwin déporte le matériel. Tous les vaisseaux devront partir pour le siège de la Technoïde sauf certain, suis-les afin de localiser la planète où il cache ses droïdes à lui !**

**-D'accord Sonny, je mets mes hackers au travail ! Mais et toi ?**

**-Moi je vais prévenir Clamp à propos de cette histoire afin qu'il en parle à Simbaï, elle pourra mettre au courant le cercle des fluides, je préfère qu'ils soient sur le qui-vive. La dernière fois, maître Brim Simbra est arrivé trop tard pour Paradisia et ça l'a tué. Les fluides sont puissants et peut être que les joueurs sont en danger et je refuse cela, mon fils est un de ces joueurs et il sera sur le Génèse Stadium dans deux semaines ! Après je m'occupe de retrouver Baldwin !**

**-Très bien, mettons nous tous sur la même ligne afin de se suivre, activez aussi les brouilleurs !**

Sonny s'exécuta dès que Corso avait donné l'idée tout comme Artie et Benett qui partirent pour une navette en direction du Génèse. Le chef des pirates fronça les sourcils, il était soudainement inquiet. La Cup faisait partit des plans de Baldwin et peut être que les footballeurs étaient en danger. Son inquiétude alla vers son fils. C'était un joueur d'exception qui n'hésitait pas à dépenser beaucoup de fluide.

Devait-il le prévenir ? Non ça l'inquiéterait. Il pourrait peut-être demander à Clamp de le surveiller lui et les autres joueurs. En tout cas il alla prendre une navette lui afin d'infiltrer le siège de la Technoïde pour retrouver le scientifique qui s'était bien joué du monde depuis presque six ans...

* * *

**-Réveillez-vous les SnowKids, demain c'est contre les Shadows que vous allez jouer par contre une équipe de seconde zone ! Ils joueront physique, faites-moi confiance là-dessus ! Abby soit plus vive, tu ne l'est pas encore assez ! Tu es capable de feinter mais pour que ça marche tu dois être plus rapide !**

**-Bien coach !**

La jeune femme accéléra sa course, apprenant à courir plus vite, balle au pied. Elle dribbla un joueur Shadow et fit un une-deux avec Rocket. La passe fut rapide, précise et un peu haute mais elle avait sauté suffisamment haut pour la réceptionner entre ses pieds. Elle leva la tête et vit un défenseur se téléporter en une fumée noire devant elle. Confiante, elle le dribbla et fit un centre en hauteur à D'Jok qui activa son fluide, il fit un magnifique saut de plusieurs mètres et tira. La balle alla naturellement se loger dans les filets.

**-Oui comme cela Abby ! Jolie passe ! Maintenant remets toi en position !**

Clamp était en train de regarder la séquence de tir de D'Jok et il haussait un sourcil car les muscles et les mouvements du jeune prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas spécialement tiré fort et pourtant sa frappe avait été presque aussi puissance qu'une frappe en match. Mais bon cela restait D'Jok, il surprendrait toujours l'équipe.

Avant qu'Abby reprenne sa place, elle put apercevoir le sourire discret de D'Jok, et ça accéléra le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle sentait qu'elle gagnait la confiance de son capitaine et aussi qu'elle retrouvait son ami.

La balle fut relancé, un milieu de terrain Shadow s'en empara et avança. Il dribbla Rocket et Abby en utilisant le Smog pour se téléporter et passa à un de ses attaquants. L'attaquant accéléra vers les cages mais Thran stoppa sa course en se plaçant bien droit devant lui. Le Shadow fut bloqué mais il bougeait le ballon entre ses pieds pour tenter d'échapper au défenseur. C'est alors qu'Artegor décida de transmettre son savoir.

**-Thran lève la tête, gonfles la poitrine, il faut que tu avances, stress le ! Mark vient l'aider ! **

Le numéro 2 écouta les conseils de son coach. Il prit une posture plus assurée, plus stable et commença à avancer, le Shadow reculait et les passements entre ses pieds devenaient confus. Mark arriva sur sa droite et se lança, pied en avant pour taclé, il récupéra la balle sous les grognements de l'autre attaquant et relança la balle sur Rocket.

**-Bien jouer Mark ! Toi et Thran, musclez votre jeu, soyez agressif, vous devez être des murs !**

Les deux garçons eurent un visage plus déterminés et reprirent leur place à l'arrière du terrain. Alors que Rocket dribblait les deux milieux de terrain et un défenseur, il stabilisa la balle et fit un centre parfait. Micro-Ice suivit la balle du regard et commença à courir vers elle et activa le Souffle afin de sauter.

Il fit une magnifique reprise de volée et le ballon alla une nouvelle fois se loger dans les filets. Seulement à la réception et une fois le fluide désactivé, il sentit une faiblesse dans ses mollets et manqua de tomber à genoux, mais il se rattrapa en positionnant ses jambes pour garder l'équilibre.

Durant l'espace de quelques secondes, son visage avait traduit une petite peur mais il avait retrouvé le sourire. Et c'est naturellement qu'il regarda sur sa gauche pour rassurer D'Jok mais celui-ci avait les mains sur les hanches, un regard sévère traversé par l'inquiétude. Alors Micro-Ice perdit son sourire et préféra regarder droit devant lui. Seulement Simbaï le surveillait de très près et pour avoir fait l'expérience du caprice d'Ahito lors de la demi-finale de leur deuxième Cup, cette fois elle serait moins tolérante et veillerait au grain.

**-Micro-Ice est fatigué, cela fait un moment qu'il s'entraîne, tu pourrais peut-être faire un changement Artegor** !

Celui posa une main sur son menton pour réfléchir, puis il se décida à écouter Simbaï. Surtout que Sinedd s'était levé du banc et commençait à sautiller dans tous les sens sous le regard amusé de sa petite amie Mei et de Tia.

**-Bien Micro-Ice, Abby et Thran vous pouvez laisser votre place, faites une heure de musculation et après vous pourrez aller vous reposer !**

**-D'accord coach,** répondirent les trois concernés.

Thran s'étira puis frappa dans la main de Mark afin de l'encourager à bien continuer de défendre. Puis il se tourna vers Ahito pour lui souhaiter bonne chance mais il faillit exploser de rire en le voyant faire semblant d'être aussi malheureux qu'une personne qui apprenait la fin du monde. Son petit frère savait vraiment comment faire le pitre pour lui, il en passait de bons moments en sa compagnie.

Les trois joueurs sortirent pour laisser place à Tia, Mei et Sinedd. L'une se plaça au centre, l'autre en défense et le garçon alla rejoindre l'avant droit aux côtés de D'Jok. Il tourna la tête afin de lui jeter un regard de défi mais, et cela le surprit, il fit face à l'indifférence. Le rouquin regardait droit devant lui, il n'était pas d'humeur pour la rivalité aujourd'hui. C'était à se demander s'il était dans l'entraînement. Étrange...

Micro-Ice, Abby et Thran prenaient la direction de la salle de musculation tout en s'étirant. Mais le petit brun prétexta une envie présente alors les deux autres le virent courir aux toilettes. Ils ne furent plus que deux à aller en salle de musculation. Thran monta sur un vélo alors qu'Abby préférait le tapis de course.

**-Hey Abby ! Tu as une petite sœur n'est ce pas ?** Demanda-t-il entre plusieurs respirations.

**-Oui pourquoi ?** Répondit-elle tout aussi saccadée.

**-Elle a des secrets pour toi ?**

**-J'imagine oui, tout le monde a des secrets ! Pourquoi Ahito en a pour toi ?**

Le garçon se surprit à sourire, Abby avait rapidement deviné son jeu, en même temps il faut reconnaître que c'était facile avec lui. Il était tellement franc de nature que ses conversations avaient toujours un bon fond. Il pédala un peu plus rapidement tout comme Abby qui accéléra sa course. Les deux joueurs avaient la respiration de plus en plus saccadée, la sueur apparaissait sur leur visage mais en même temps ils entretenaient leur endurance. Thran décida de reprendre la discussion.

**-Il a un secret ! Et il s'amuse à me narguer comme quoi je ne le trouverais jamais !**

**-Tu le trouveras surement, tu le connais absolument par cœur ! Toi tu en as pour lui ?**

**-Non il sait tout de moi !**

**-Vraiment tout ?**

**-Absolument tout. Mais c'est parce que je me confis naturellement à lui. C'est un automatisme et réciproquement. Je pense que s'il me cache quelque chose c'est pour se défier lui, pour savoir si son secret et vraiment bien caché, car si moi je ne le vois pas alors personne ne peut le voir !**

**-Ahito est très timide, il doit avoir besoin en dehors de toi d'avoir son jardin secret.**

**-Comment tu sais qu'il est timide ?**

**-Disons que c'est assez flagrant, tu ne trouves pas ?**

Thran ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, c'est vrai qu'Abby avait raison. Ahito avait toujours été d'une nature extrêmement timide et réservée. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il avait vu son frère rougir comme un fou. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu parler à une fille à part Mei, Tia, Yuki ou Abby. Il se confiait rarement aux autres à part à lui et quelque fois à D'Jok et Micro-Ice. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il n'osait jamais rien demander à leurs parents. C'était toujours lui qui demandait.

Leur premier goûté d'anniversaire, c'était Thran qui avait demandé. Inviter D'Jok et Mice, c'était Thran. Sortir l'après-midi après les cours c'était encore Thran. Et plein d'autres choses encore. Les cadeaux de noël ou d'anniversaire, la permission de jouer dehors plus petit, la permission d'aller dormir chez un ami. Leur première après-midi au ski avec les deux attaquants. Leur première soirée d'anniversaire, leur première sortie en boite de nuit etc... C'était toujours Thran qui avait tout demandé car Ahito n'osait pas.

Depuis la grande fièvre qui avait lancé sa narcolepsie, Ahito était devenu le petit garçon qui se cachait dans le dos de son grand frère. Le garçon qui était silencieux, souriant mais rougissant. Mais avec le temps et l'âge, Thran lui avait appris à avoir confiance en lui. À s'affirmer. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il avait de la force et de l'importance.

Alors maintenant il demandait naturellement à ses parents la permission de sortir le soir, même s'il sortait toujours avec son frère. Il proposait souvent aux autres joueurs, sans aucunes gènes des plans de sortie, comme aller au Génèse Park, se faire un restaurant ou autre. Mais il restait timide, très timide, trop timide même.

**-Tu sais quoi Abby, sa timidité m'inquiète un peu...**

Abby arrêta de courir pour reprendre son souffle. Elle prit appui sur le tableau de bord du tapis de marche afin de se reposer. Puis elle essuya son front et regarda Thran.

**-Pourquoi ?**

Thran arrêta de pédaler lui aussi afin de reprendre son souffle. Il se pencha en arrière et s'étira un bon coup tout en gémissant.

**-Imagines qu'il tombe amoureux d'une fille... Est-ce-que qu'il aura le courage de lui parler ?**

Abby détourna le regard, pas que le sujet la gênait au contraire, mais parce qu'elle pensait que Thran avait raison. Pour elle Ahito était un garçon beau, charmant, intelligent et avec une personnalité qui donnait envie. Sa timidité légendaire pourrait priver une fille de ce garçon qu'elle qualifiait en or.

**-Oui mais il est têtu !**

**-Buté comme un fou tu veux dire !** Corrigea Thran en rigolant.

**-Et qui de la timidité ou de la hargne vaincra ?**

Thran sembla retrouvé le sourire, peut être que son côté grand frère poule avait encore reprit le dessus. Il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour son petit frère, s'il prétendait lui faire autant confiance au point de ne pas avoir de secret pour lui alors il devrait lui faire confiance pour de vrai. Ahito allait avoir vingt et un ans, il était un homme maintenant, il pouvait très bien s'en sortir sans lui.

**-Hey vous dormez ou quoi ?** Tinta la douce voix de Micro-Ice qui venait d'arriver.

**-Tu t'es perdu en chemin toi ?** Plaisanta Thran.

**-Non ! J'en ai profité pour piquer un micro somme ! Avouez que je suis trop malin !**

**-Mais oui mais oui !** Répondit Abby avec un ton pas du tout crédible.

Le petit brun la bouda avant de monter sur un tapis afin de courir. Abby en fit de même alors que Thran recommençait à pédaler, apaisé d'avoir eu cette discussion sur Ahito avec la blondinette. Celle-ci comprenait bien son petit frère, c'est pour cela que ça avait été facile de parler avec elle. Quand l'entraînement serait terminé, il sortirait bien avec son frère, juste eux deux pour passer un de ces moments de complicité qu'ils aimaient tant.

À côté de la salle de musculation alors que Thran et Abby ne se doutaient de rien, Simbaï passait dans le couloir, la tête base et des résultats d'analyse à la main.

Des résultats qui n'étaient pas bon du tout...


	17. Verdict pour Micro-Ice

Chapitre 16 : Verdict pour Micro-Ice

Les pirates s'étaient séparés en trois groupes. D'un côté l'équipe d'Artie et Benett qui devaient fouiller le Génèse Stadium afin de trouver le moindre truc louche, le moindre appareil qui pourrait récolter du fluide.

L'équipe à Corso qui suivait de très près les vaisseaux entrant et sortant du siège de la Technoïde afin de trouver d'où ils importaient le matériel pour construire les droïdes. Et il avait relevé qu'une grande partie des vaisseaux faisaient l'aller-retour sur Unadar.

Ce qui était évident c'était une planète de métal, elle produisait à longueur de journée du métal et l'exportait à travers la galaxie. Le brun droit de Sonny posa sa main sur son menton pour réfléchir, il fallait qu'il aille sur Unadar, mais la Technoïde avait surement dû établir des patrouilles de sécurité. Il n'y arriverait pas seul. Avec Benett et Artie ça aurait été plus simple, car Benett pouvait pirater toute les caméras de sécurité et Artie il se faufilait partout.

Mais bon ils étaient occupés et Sonny aussi. Alors il allait devoir se contenter de lui même et des autres pirates. Corso décida d'aller voir Unadar d'un peu plus près, comme c'était lui qui avait gardé le Black Manta, il y serait en un rien de temps.

**-Ok en route pour Unadar ! Activez le mode furtif, je ne veux pas être repéré dés qu'on s'approchera de l'orbite de la planète !**

Le Black Manta disparu à l'oeil nu et sur les radars. Et c'est ainsi qu'il quitta l'orbite du siège de la Technoïde pour aller vers Unadar, la planète où résidait la mythique équipe des Rykers.

* * *

Le jour se levait sur Akillian, il ne faisait pas aussi beau que depuis les trois dernières semaines. Le ciel était couvert et il neigeait légèrement. Ce qui était dommage car le match amical contre les Shadows étaient aujourd'hui. Mais même s'il manquait un peu de soleil, certaines personnes étaient des rayons de soleil.

Par exemple pour Ahito s'il devait comparer des personnes au soleil c'était bien Thran et Abby. La jeune femme étant la lumière et son frère étant la chaleur. Et justement pour une fois il était debout avant tout le monde. Il s'était réveillé suite à un rêve, et comme il avait très faim, il avait préféré se lever pour aller manger tranquillement. Il avait souri en voyant son grand frère dormir profondément.

Alors tout en prenant son casque pour le mettre sur ses oreilles, il alla en pyjama dans la salle commune pour aller petit déjeuner. Et il n'était pas le seul à être levé. Celle qui avait la place de la lumière était déjà dans la salle commune. Elle était en pyjama elle aussi, un short blanc et un chemisier à manches longues tout aussi blanc. La jeune femme avait les cheveux relevés en chignon pour qu'ils ne la gêne pas pour petit déjeuner.

Du coup sa nuque était dégagée. Et Ahito se surprit à la regarder, sa peau était pâle et semblait délicate. Les cheveux relevés lui permettaient aussi de voir les joues d'Abby. C'était peu, mais il trouvait ça sensuel. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge, cette jeune femme était vraiment belle. Et pourtant, il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec, il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup non plus, sa timidité était trop grande... Mais même en ne se manifestant pas, Abby elle finit par se rendre compte de sa présence.

**-Oh tu es déjà debout ?**

Tout chez elle le fascinait. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui rappelaient la lumière du soleil. Ses yeux argentés, brillant qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder. Son odeur, son aura, la chaleur et le bien être qu'elle dégageait. Sa voix était cristalline et quand elle parlait, elle diffusait sa gentillesse. Sa posture aussi était jolie, ses courbes étaient jolies. Elle était parfaite, tellement parfaite.

**-Mhh oui j'avais faim !**

**-Si tu veux je te prépare à manger !**

**-Euh... je peux le faire !**

**-Ça me fait plaisir ! Je sais que tu bois du chocolat chaud, tu veux manger quoi ?**

**-Je mange des tartines grillées avec juste un peu de beurre fondu dessus et de la confiture de cerise.**

**-Toi ta mère a toujours veillé à ce que vous mangiez bien le matin ton frère et toi !**

Ahito ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la remarque d'Abby. Elle avait raison, Anarys avait toujours aimé ses fils, elle faisait toujours le meilleur pour eux. Des bons repas, une bonne éducation et tout un tas d'autres choses qui prouvait son amour pour eux. Ses fils c'était ses trésors.

Abby alla derrière le comptoir et entreprit de faire griller du pain tout en faisant chauffer du lait. Plutôt que de s'asseoir sur la grande table spécialement conçue pour que l'équipe mange ensemble, il s'assit au comptoir afin d'être avec la jolie blonde. Tout en la regardant tourner la cuillère dans le bol de lait afin de bien mélangé le chocolat, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait avoir une conversation avec elle, vu qu'ils étaient seuls.

**-Abby... je me demandais un truc...**

**-Mhh ?**

**-À l'orphelinat tu as pu être heureuse ? Et ta petite sœur, est-elle guérie ?**

La jeune femme eut un sourire et posa devant Ahito le bol de chocolat et une première tartine. Puis tout en faisant ses propres tartines elle lui répondit.

**-C'est gentil ce que tu me demandes... et bien à l'orphelinat, j'ai rencontré deux filles, Sasha et Telsy. Quand je suis arrivée avec Ashley qui était malade, elles se sont tout de suite tournées vers nous. Elles ont toutes les deux perdues une personne importante, en voyant ma sœur malade, elles m'ont directement soutenues. Nous nous ne sommes jamais quittés.**

**-Vous êtes toujours en contact ? Car j'imagine que tu as quitté l'orphelinat à ta majorité ?**

**-Oui c'est cela, quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans, j'ai quitté l'orphelinat et j'ai pris ma sœur en charge, mais celle-ci étant tous le temps malade, je n'avais plus une minute à moi, c'est pour cela que je ne vous ai pas rejoint tout de suite. Maintenant qu'elle est un peu plus stable, j'ai pu revenir sur Akillian afin de penser un peu à moi, et ça impliquait le football. Sasha et Telsy m'envoies régulièrement des messages surtout avant les matchs.**

Ahito venait de finir sa tartine mais Abby lui en resservait, car tout en parlant elle mettait de la confiture sur le pain, le gardien était vraiment fasciné par elle. Quand ils s'étaient côtoyés au collège, elle lui avait raconté son histoire la tête basse, triste et en détresse, là elle semblait plus forte, elle relativisait. Elle avait un sourire magnifique et l'esprit reposé. Du moins c'est qu'il croyait...

**-Je suis content que tu aies trouvé des amies, des gens qui ont pu te soutenir !**

**-Oui... comme toi.**

Les derniers mots d'Abby résonnèrent en un doux tintement aux oreilles d'Ahito qui se mit à rougir. La blondinette se souvenait de tous les mots gentils qu'il lui avait dit quand ils étaient au collège. Et elle lui faisait remarquer. En sa présence, il se sentait vraiment bien, confiant et surtout il ressentait qu'il pouvait avoir du charisme grâce à elle. C'était la deuxième personne qui avait réussi l'exploit de lui faire croire en lui, de lui faire avoir confiance en lui.

**-Bonjour Ahito !**

Une petite boule d'énergie du nom de Sunja venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Elle avait toujours ses habitudes qu'elle avait pu avoir en vivant sur la frontière 17, comme grimper sur une table et s'asseoir en tailleur dessus. Là ce fut sur le comptoir qu'elle avait élu domicile. Ahito finit de boire son chocolat et lui offrit un sourire.

**-Bonjour Sunja ! Ton frère n'est pas encore réveillé, enfin je crois.**

**-Ah tant mieux ! Je vais lui apporter son petit déjeuner ! Et toi tu es qui ? Moi c'est Sunja ! **Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de la blondinette.

**-Je m'appelle Abby, je suis nouvelle dans l'équipe ! Tu es la petite sœur de...**

**-De Sinedd ! Tu as déjà joué avec lui ? Il est doué n'est ce pas !**

Abby n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir de sa phrase que la petite rousse l'assaillait de compliment sur son grand frère. La jeune femme n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'acquiescer et de sourire, tout comme le faisait Ahito, maintenant habitué à cette petite boule d'énergie.

Sunja venait souvent à la faculté pour saluer son frère, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, vouant une admiration et un amour sans fin pour lui. Toujours sur le comptoir, elle commença elle aussi à tartiner de la confiture sur du pain. Pour l'aider, Abby lui fit le bol de chocolat.

**-Et tu as quel âge Sunja ?**

**-Quatorze ans !**

**-Comme ma petite sœur...**

**-Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais la rencontrer ? On deviendrait vite amie je pense ! Et qui sait, peut-être qu'on jouera ensemble dans la seconde génération des SnowKids !**

**-Oui surement...**

Ahito vit le regard un peu triste d'Abby et il comprit rapidement la situation. Sa sœur Ashley n'était pas tout à fait guérit, elle avait même surement l'obligation de rester à l'hôpital. Il serra les poings, espérant très fort pour Abby que sa petite sœur guérisse. Et visiblement la joie et la bonne humeur de Sunja redonna le sourire à la blondinette qui l'aidait à préparer le plateau petit déjeuner. Et c'est toujours avec la même énergie que la petite fille prit le chemin des chambres.

**-On ferait mieux d'aller se préparer, je pense qu'on va avoir le droit à un briefing pour le match de ce soir.**

**-Oui mais moi je vais me recoucher ! J'ai encore envie de dormir en fait !**

Abby ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face aux petits yeux endormis d'Ahito. Celui-ci ne changerait jamais, et tant mieux, elle l'aimait bien comme cela.

Dans la chambre numéro six, Sinedd dormait profondément, il semblait paisible et devait rêver. Mais tout ce bien être fut coupé par la voix de Simbaï dans les haut-parleurs de sa chambre, afin de le réveiller, comme l'ensemble des SnowKids. Le jeune homme grimaça un peu et se cacha sous son oreiller, ne voulant pas sortir de son lit. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa petite sœur...

**-Hey ! Tu as entendu dame Simbaï ! Debout ! Il faut que tu sois en forme pour le match de ce soir !**

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**-J'ai eu l'autorisation de rentrer ! Je t'ai fait ton petit déjeuner !**

Sinedd sortit donc sa tête de sous l'oreiller pour voir si sa sœur disait vrai et effectivement, le déjeuner était sur sa table de nuit alors que la petite fille sautait sur son lit pour s'y asseoir, le tout avec un énorme sourire. Ce sourire fut rapidement communiqué sur le visage de l'attaquant qui s'étira avant d'attraper les joues de sa sœur pour l'embêter mais cela l'a fit rire.

**-C'est gentil, merci.**

**-Tu vas jouer ce soir ?**

**-Je ne sais pas encore.**

**-Je ne t'ai pas vu jouer contre les Canids ni les Wambas mais si tu joues ce soir, ça ne te déranges pas de jouer contre ton ancienne équipe ?**

**-Ça non plus je ne sais pas... je n'y ai jamais pensé...**

Il attrapa son bol de chocolat en réalisant les paroles de Sunja. C'est vrai, c'était la première fois qu'il allait jouer contre les Shadows, si jamais il était sur le terrain. Mais Artegor favorisait toujours l'équipe d'origine sur le terrain ou Abby afin qu'elle évolue rapidement. Mais en tant qu'ancien coach, il savait qu'il était un bon joueur, il voyait bien le sadisme d'Artegor prendre le dessus et le faire jouer contre son ancienne équipe.

**-Tu n'es pas heureux ici ?**

**-Si ! Je me sens beaucoup plus à ma place en jouant chez les SnowKids !**

**-Alors ça devrait aller !**

**-Je crois que tu as raison... je devrais arrêter de me prendre la tête.**

**-Oui manges à la place, ça t'éviteras d'hésiter !**

**-Depuis quand tu me donnes des leçons toi !** Dit-il en attrapant sa petite sœur pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Celle-ci éclata de rire et pour se venger, elle attrapa un oreiller pour attaquer son frère. Chose à laquelle il répondit en attrapant un oreiller à son tour. Après une bataille avec sa petite sœur, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble afin de partager un moment de complicité. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Thran et Ahito aimaient tant avoir des moments à eux deux. C'était vraiment agréable de passer un peu de temps juste avec Sunja. Sa joie et sa bonne humeur lui faisait du bien et elle était intelligente et compréhensive pour son âge, il pouvait donc facilement discuter avec elle. Et surtout elle arrivait à le faire rire.

Dans l'infirmerie, Simbaï avait volontairement levé Micro-Ice avant tout le monde pour lui faire un examen complet. Les résultats des derniers tests n'étaient pas bons du tout, et puis lors de la seconde Cup elle avait cédé aux caprices d'Ahito, le laissant s'enfoncer dans sa maladie. Il n'était pas question qu'elle face pareille avec Micro-Ice c'est pour cela qu'elle s'occupait de lui en ce moment.

Le petit brun était assez nerveux, allongé sur la table et regardant tout un tas de lumière passer sur l'ensemble de son corps. Simbaï était derrière l'holo-ordinateur et regardait tous les défauts qui pouvaient apparaître. Et son regard en disait long, l'expression de son visage termina d'inquiéter l'attaquant. Il tourna la tête comprenant que le verdict ne serait pas bon.

**-Micro-Ice ça progresse vite... en te pesant j'ai vu que tu avais perdu cinq kilos, malheureusement c'est kilos sont de la masse musculaire... et tes réflexes musculaires sont de plus en plus lents... Même si tu redoubles d'effort, tu ne pourras pas récupérer ce que tu as perdu...**

**-Est ce que je pourrais jouer la Cup... ?**

**-Je ne sais pas...**

**-Si vous le savez dame Simbaï, je suis peut-être le petit dernier de l'équipe mais je ne suis pas en sucre, j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité...**

**-Je ne crois pas que tu pourras jouer toute la Cup, j'espère juste pour toi que tu garderas suffisamment de force pour le match All-Stars car je sais qu'il compte sur toi...**

Micro-Ice se redressa sur le lit, la tête basse, ses yeux étaient de nouveaux brillants. Et ça l'énervait, ces derniers temps il trouvait qu'il passait tout son temps à pleurer, alors qu'il devrait profiter des derniers moments de jeu. Oui c'était ça qu'il devait faire, profiter du match du soir et du match All-Stars. Ça serait surement la dernière fois qu'il jouerait, autant qu'il en est un bon souvenirs.

**-Ne le dites pas aux autres s'il vous plaît...**

**-Il va bien falloir que tu leurs parle...**

**-Oui mais pas maintenant, ils doivent se concentrer. Par contre je refuse de mettre en danger l'équipe pendant les matchs. Si je peux jouer la Cup, alors dites-le à Artegor, comme ça si j'ai une trop grosse baisse de régime, faites entrer tout de suite Sinedd !**

**-D'accord je lui en parlerai...**

**-Merci dame Simbaï, je peux y aller je meurs de faim !**

**-Oui vas-y et manges bien ce que je t'ai conseillé de manger, plus tu mangeras des protéines, mieux ce sera !**

**-Promis !**

Alors que Micro-Ice se rhabillait dans l'infirmerie, à la porte de celle-ci, quelqu'un avait tout entendu. Il fit donc demi-tour pour aller rejoindre sa chambre. Ses poings et ses dents étaient serrés. Il était totalement crispé, son visage reflétait une colère et un dégoût sans nom. Oui il était vraiment dégoûté, il allait devoir faire la Cup sans son ami... D'Jok n'avait envie de parler à personne, même de croiser personne, il voulait juste s'isoler dans sa chambre et attendre le match.

Tout le saoulait en ce moment, son manque de confiance envers les filles l'énervait, le fait qu'Abby avait un manque de confiance en elle et soit constamment sur la défensive car oui il l'avait bien remarqué et ça l'inquiétait… il ne la reconnaissait pas… Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, ni quoi dire. Car rien ne pouvait arrêter la maladie de Mice, alors à quoi bon faire quelque chose... Pourquoi… pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tranquillement vivre une vraie vie… ?

* * *

**-Écoutez-moi les SnowKids, ce match est très important. C'est durant ce match que vous devez trouver l'harmonie entre vous tous ! Je parle surtout pour toi Abby ! Ce match est le dernier match avant la Cup ! Jouez en équipe ! Quelque chose à rajouter D'Jok ?**

**-Non tout est dit.**

**-Très bien. Abby tu vas jouer avec Tia cette fois. Thran et Mark vous serez en défense, et enfin en attaque D'Jok et Micro-Ice.**

**-Ah ouais ! Je vous mets au moins deux buts ce soir !** Cria le petit brun en se levant d'un coup.

D'Jok fronça les sourcils suite aux mots de Micro-Ice, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Depuis quand le capitaine ne faisait pas de discours. Depuis quand il n'était pas joyeux juste avant un match, surtout contre les Shadows. Thran et Ahito se regardaient, se comprenant d'un regard, leur ami était bizarre. Ils en parleraient avec lui après le match. Les joueurs firent un cri de guerre avant de partir pour la nacelle de levée sur le terrain ou la cabine de l'entraîneur. Artegor attrapa tout de même le bras de Micro-Ice afin de lui parler seul à seul.

**-Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive. Je te laisse jouer ce match car je crois que tu peux encore jouer. Mais je compte sur toi pour me faire signe dès que ça ne va pas !**

**-D'accord coach... merci de me laisser jouer !**

**-N'oublie pas Micro-Ice, le football c'est avant tout un moment de plaisir, tu dois t'amuser sur le terrain !**

**-Ça je le sais !** Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Micro-Ice couru donc rejoindre la nacelle, avec un sourire immense. Il alla se placer entre D'Jok et Abby et se tourna vers son ami pour le rassurer avec ce grand sourire. D'Jok tourna les yeux vers lui et vit le petit attaquant lui tendre la main en signe de fraternité. Le rouquin ne put se résoudre à l'ignorer, il lui prit sa main et finit par sourire à son tour, même si c'était timide.

**-Bonsoir à tous cher fan de football ! Ce soir est un soir exceptionnel ! Bien que ce soit un match amical, celui-ci se joue à guichets fermés. Le grand stade d'Akillian est plein à craquer ! La rencontre entre les SK et les Shadows va bientôt avoir lieu et comme d'habitude, elle met la foule sens dessus dessous !**

Les SnowKids saluaient la foule qui hurlait en les voyants. Le stade se levait, faisait des cris d'acclamation, il y avait vraiment une belle ambiance dans les gradins.

**-Ouais aller les SnowKids ! **Criait Sunja qui ne tenait pas en place sur sa chaise.

**-Assis-toi ma puce, tu verras tout aussi bien !**

**-C'est le dernier match amical avant la Cup, c'est maintenant que les SnowKids doivent prouver que ce sont toujours eux les maîtres de la compétition,** commenta Aarch qui était assis avec Adim et les autres parents.

**-Dis moi Maya, ta boule de cristal t'as prédit quoi ?** Demanda Kendra toute excitée, qui hurla lorsque que le numéro trois fut annoncé.

**-Tu sais très bien que je ne regarde jamais dedans pour les matchs. Et puis D'Jok et Micro-Ice sont toujours en forme, ils vont marquer !**

**-Aller Ahito ! Aller Thran ! Arrêtez tous les ballons ! **Criait Anarys alors que son mari venait de s'endormir.

**-Mesdames et messieurs, voici le coup d'envoi !**

Le ballon fut lancé. Fumulgus et D'Jok activèrent tous les deux une grande quantité de fluide et sautèrent. Le capitaine des SK fut celui qui eut l'avantage et il passa d'un coup de tête le ballon. Le ballon fut récupéré par Tia qui s'élança vers l'avant, remontant le plus possible le terrain.

Bien évidemment, les Shadows jouaient comme à leur habitude, physique, n'hésitant pas à bousculer leurs adversaires. Tia se prit un coup d'épaule mais elle continua et envoya la balle à Abby qui la réceptionna sans problème. Mais un défenseur vint la tacler assez violemment. Elle perdit le ballon tout en tombant à genoux.

Le Shadow avait le sourire et avançait vers l'avant, mais les SK aussi avait de bons défenseurs, Thran venait d'activer son fluide et il s'était jeté en avant, glissant sur une bonne portion de terrain avant de lui prendre la balle, faisant grogner le Shadow. Puis, il la renvoya loin en avant à D'Jok qui la réceptionna de la poitrine et avança. Il fut face à deux défenseurs Shadows et avec le sourire, il commença à jongler entre ses pieds avant de soulever la balle et de la passer à Micro-Ice qui était du coup démarqué.

Le petit brun activa son fluide et tira. Mais malheureusement son tir n'avait plus autant de puissance qu'avant et le gardien n'eut pas de mal à le bloquer.

**-Quel dommage ! Cela aurait été magnifique suite à cette action collective des deux attaquants ! Mais après tout, nous ne sommes qu'à quinze minutes de jeu !** Parla Callie dans la micro.

**-Ce n'est pas grave Micro-Ice c'était un bon tir, remets-toi en position !**

**-Bien coach !**

Les deux attaquants s'exécutèrent alors que le gardien Shadow envoyait le ballon à ses attaquants. Il fut bien réceptionné alors Mark décida de s'avancer afin de bloquer l'attaquant. Il se rappela des conseils d'Artegor et leva la tête, se tenant droit, bougeant en rythme avec les jambes de son adversaire pour le perturber. Et ça marchait le Shadow commençait à faire du sur place, c'est ainsi qu'il ne vit pas Thran arriver sur le côté et le tacler.

Le numéro deux leva la tête et tira en direction de Tia qui fit un contrôle de la cheville, tout en se retournant et en sautant par dessus un joueur adverse, elle s'élança, sautant assez haut grâce à son fluide. Elle fit un tir puissant vers son attaquant gauche qui tira et le ballon alla se loger dans les filets.

**-Oui ! Superbe but de D'Jok ! Le capitaine des SK est en très grande forme aujourd'hui !**

La foule hurlait suite à ce but. Elle s'était levée pour crier le slogan de leur équipe, « Go, Snow Go ! ». Maya applaudissait avec un sourire sublime, toujours aussi heureuse de voir son fils adoptif marquer. Micro-Ice courrait vers son ami afin de sauter dans ses bras pour le féliciter.

**-Bien jouer D'Jok ! C'est comme cela qu'il faut jouer ! Remettez vous en position maintenant !**

Le ballon fut rapidement relancé et les Shadows étaient furieux de s'être prit un but, ils jouèrent beaucoup plus rapidement et surtout plus agressivement mais les SnowKids n'étaient pas en reste non plus. La défense était dans une forme olympique, entre les tacles et le jeu d'équipe de Thran et Mark et les arrêts toujours aussi acrobatiques d'Ahito, qui chauffaient d'ailleurs la foule, l'équipe des Shadows n'arrivaient pas à marquer.

Parfois Thran montait un peu plus haut sur le terrain afin de soutenir Abby qui semblait être un peu dépassée par le match, mais les signes et les sourires de Tia ainsi que ceux de Micro-Ice l'encourageait à s'accrocher au match.

La mi-temps sonna et la foule s'emballa car les SnowKids menaient au score. Dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance était plutôt détendu, voir même au rire. D'Jok et Micro-Ice s'échangeait même des moments de complicité car le petit brun semblait aller bien pour le moment. Artegor choisit ce moment pour venir dans les vestiaires.

**-Bien je vois que vous êtes dans le match, mais le ballon ne circule pas assez rapidement, il faut muscler votre jeu, les surprendre, être plus vifs ! Je compte sur vous pour vous bouger lors de la seconde mi-temps !**

**-Il a raison, en jouant ainsi, on ne peut pas gagner la Cup ! Il faut qu'on joue comme si c'était la finale ! Il faut...**

Son regard se tourna vers Micro-Ice, en une petite lueur complice, finalement il savait peut être quoi dire.

**-Il faut qu'on joue comme si chaque match était le dernier, il faut se donner à fond, le vivre pleinement à la fois comme un sport mais aussi comme une passion et un plaisir ! On va jouer afin de se créer de bons souvenirs comme on sait le faire !**

Le cœur du petit brun rata un battement. Ce n'était pas à l'équipe qu'il disait ça, c'était à lui, pour lui. Micro-Ice eut un petit sourire en coin, D'Jok avait raison, il devait vivre pleinement ce match et surtout positivement. Ses mains se mirent à trembler mais c'était de la joie. Il leva ses yeux légèrement brillant vers son capitaine et ceux-ci reflétèrent une lueur de remerciement.


	18. Acceptation définitive

Chapitre 17 : Acceptation définitive

La foule était toujours en délire, les joueurs venaient de revenir sur le terrain et cela l'enflammait. La population Akillienne criait toujours autant pour leur équipe. Et visiblement cette équipe était aussi joyeuse que la foule. Même Micro-Ice avait un sourire de fou, il courrait sur le terrain pour saluer les gradins, heureux, juste heureux.

**-Mesdames et messieurs, nous revoici en direct du grand stade d'Akillian pour assister à la second mi-temps du match amical entre les SnowKids et les Shadows ! Je tiens à vous rappeler que les tenants du titre mènent au score un à zéro ! Espérons qu'ils seront autant en forme pour la deuxième partie du match !**

La voix de Callie était toujours aussi pétillante, elle commentait le match en direct des gradins pour montrer à la galaxie à quel point les supporters étaient autant en forme que les joueurs.

**-Je compte sur vous pour renforcer votre jeu, ne les laissez pas prendre l'avantage ! Prouvez que vous méritez votre triple titre !** Parla Artegor dans l'oreillette des joueurs.

D'Jok avait le sourire, il était motivé, il jeta un regard à Micro-Ice qui lui fit un clin d'oeil et, il prit place au centre du terrain pour le coup d'envoi. Le ballon fut lancé mais cette fois Fumulgus sauta plus haut, ce ne fut pas un problème car Tia vint le tacler.

Il envoya la balle sur le côté pour que Abby le récupère, elle sentit un Shadow arriver derrière elle, alors elle se dépêcha de passer à Micro-Ice qui tira dès qu'il reçut le ballon. Son tir fut une nouvelle fois bloqué par le gardien et c'est là que l'attaquant sentit des tremblements dans ses jambes. Ses yeux fut parcouru d'une lueur d'angoisse mais il se ressaisit rapidement et se remit en position.

**-Quel dommage, c'était une belle occasion pour les SnowKids et surtout pour Micro-Ice !**

La balle fut relancée sur les attaquants Shadows, c'est là que Thran et Mark devaient entrer en jeu. L'attaquant de gauche passa à celui de droite suite à un centre en l'air mais Thran activa le Souffle et sauta afin d'intercepter le ballon.

**-Bien joué Thran ! Avances et passes et remets-toi en position !** Criait son coach dans son oreillette.

**-Ils sont drôlement en forme aujourd'hui, il arrive à trouver un nouveau jeu, et bien qu'elle soit encore mal à l'aise je crois qu'Abby s'intègre de mieux en mieux à l'équipe,** commenta Clamp en regardant les statistiques des possessions de ballons.

**-Simbaï, comment vont-ils ?**

**-Pour le moment tout va bien !**

Thran venait de passer les deux milieux de terrain en faisant rebondir la balle et en sautant par dessus eux. Il fit une passe très haute, idéale pour Tia qui, en activant son fluide, bondit pour faire un tir puissant vers l'avant. Micro-Ice activa à son tour le Souffle et couru en direction du ballon pour sauter et faire un tir puissant, mais pas en direction des buts mais en direction de D'Jok afin de feinter le gardien.

D'Jok réceptionna la balle et fit un tir puissant vers le poteau droit. Le gardien des Shadows activa le Smog pour ralentir le tir et il réussit à bloquer le ballon entre ses mains et ceux malgré la tactique des deux attaquants.

**-Décidément le gardien des Shadows est en très grande forme aujourd'hui ! Il a réussi à arrêter le tir de D'Jok suite à une magnifique action collection avec Micro-Ice.**

D'Jok rageait, c'était le deuxième tir que le gardien bloquait, il tourna la tête pour encourager Micro-Ice, c'est alors qu'il le vit, penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux et tentant de reprendre son souffle. Sa dernière action, l'utilisation du fluide ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Il sentait tous ses membres trembler, surtout ses jambes et son cœur qui battait trop lentement, du coup sa tête lui tournait.

Mais il finit par se redresser mais cela ne suffit pas à rassurer D'Jok. La lueur de colère, de dégoût et d'inquiétude était de nouveau apparue dans ses yeux émeraude. Son ami n'allait pas bien, à ce rythme, il n'allait pas du tout jouer la Cup, ni le match All-Stars, ni...

**-D'Jok qu'est ce que tu fais ? Rattrapes Fumulgus et reprends-lui le ballon !** Cria soudainement Artegor dans son oreillette.

Le rouquin tellement perdu dans son désespoir ne s'était pas rendu compte que le gardien avait relancé le ballon. Micro-Ice, lui, l'avait vu, malgré sa fatigue il était toujours dans le jeu et il courrait après l'attaquant Shadow. Dans le cas normal, il l'aurait déjà rattrapé, car bien qu'il soit petit, il était très rapide mais là... Il n'avait pas récupéré de la précédente action, ses muscles refusaient de travailler plus et il se fit semer par Fumulgus.

C'est à ce moment là que l'holo-ordinateur de Simbaï sonna. Étant relié aux joueurs, autant à leur muscles, à leur système nerveux et à leur psychologie, l'ordinateur décelé n'importe quelle faiblesse. Et là visiblement c'était le cas. Mei, Rocket et Sinedd s'étaient levés de leur siège en entendant l'atroce sonnerie d'urgence. Artegor et Clamp étaient tournés vers Simbaï qui avait la tête un peu base.

**-Micro-Ice à soudainement une baisse de régime, il est épuisé, il ne tiendra pas la fin du match.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il a dame Simbaï ?** Demanda Mei qui était arrivé derrière elle.

**-Je ne sais pas, il est épuisé, il a peut être mal dormit, ou il a tout simplement un énorme coup de fatigue psychologique, ça arrive à tout le monde, souviens-toi lors du match Wambas pendant la deuxième Cup, vous n'aviez plus du tout de force, tous, et pourtant ça ne s'expliquait pas, vous aviez juste le moral à zéro, peut être que c'est ce qu'à Micro-Ice.**

Artegor préféra se concentrer sur l'écran qui lui permettait de voir le terrain et surtout les joueurs. Simbaï savait bien détourner la conversation pour ne pas réellement dire ce qu'avait l'attaquant portant le numéro trois aux autres. Néanmoins, le petit brun était épuisé, et l'écran de Simbaï sonnait toujours.

Tout en regardant le match, Fumulgus qui dribblait Mark et Thran avant de faire un tir puissant, heureusement sauvé par Ahito qui avait bondit sur le ballon après avoir activé son fluide, Artegor prit une décision. Alors que la foule hurlait de nouveau et que Callie complimentait l'arrêt d'Ahito, l'entraîneur activa la communication avec les oreillettes.

**-Micro-Ice tu m'entends ?**

**-Oui coach ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Je vais te faire sortir et te faire remplacer par Sinedd.**

**-Très bien..., vous faites bien, je suis mort sérieux...**

**-Mais que ce passe-t-il ? La nacelle de soin arrive sur le terrain avec celle des remplacements ! Elle emmène Sinedd sur le terrain alors que Micro-Ice le quitte !**

Le petit brun leva les bras au ciel et la foule l'acclama immédiatement, criant son numéro et son prénom, l'applaudissant, le bénissant presque. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir D'Jok mais celui-ci était déjà à sa place, à l'autre bout du terrain et regardant autre part. Tout en allant vers la nacelle de soin, il croisa Sinedd et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

**-J'imagine que ça doit te faire bizarre mais maintenant tu es un vrai SnowKids, enflammes le terrain et marques !**

**-Merci Micro-nain ! Et toi, s'il te plaît... reposes-toi, t'es plus agréable à vivre quand tu fais le pitre.**

Le petit brun ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Sinedd avait vraiment beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était revenu dans l'équipe. Il était devenu ce qu'on appelait un ami, un vrai. Ses mots le démontraient. Après un dernier salut à la foule qui l'acclamait remarquablement, le petit attaquant s'assit sur la nacelle de soin et quitta le terrain.

Sinedd alla donc prendre sa place à l'avant droit du terrain, il leva le bras au ciel pour saluer à son tour la foule et celle-ci se leva, criant son nom et son numéro.

**-Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Mon frère va enfin jouer ! Vas-y Sinedd marques !**

Sa mère qui était à côté finit par sourire, dans ce genre de situation, Sunja ne pouvait pas se calmer. Son père la regardait sauter partout et crier le nom de leur fils aîné en haussant un sourcil. Depuis quand sa vie était aussi vive, cela l'inquiétait un peu...

Sinedd était excité lui aussi, il rejouait enfin un match, il avait bien fait de patienter et de continuer à s'entraîner comme un fou. Il tourna la tête sur la gauche afin de faire un signe de victoire à D'Jok mais celui-ci regardait droit devant lui, la tête un peu basse. Le brun vit tout de suite la lueur d'inquiétude et de dégoût sur le visage de son capitaine et là il comprit, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

C'était comme si il était déçu de jouer avec lui, préférant de loin jouer avec Micro-Ice. Normal dans un sens c'était son meilleur ami et ils jouaient ensemble depuis le début mais tout de même... Sinedd n'était plus un ennemi ni même un rival pour lui... Il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais il savait que ça avait un lien avec le « coup de fatigue » de Micro-Ice.

**-D'Jok !** Cria-t-il soudainement.

Le rouquin se tournait enfin vers lui, Sinedd avait une expression rassurante et aussi déterminée.

**-On a un match à gagner mon pote !**

**-Oui...**

Malgré cette réponse peu motivante, D'Jok sembla retrouver sa détermination. Il se remit à son poste, stable sur ses jambes et son regard émeraude mais fixe sur les buts adverses.

Le match fut relancé, comme c'était Ahito qui venait d'arrêter le ballon, c'était à lui de le relancer. Il tira au pied vers Thran qui réceptionna la balle sans problème pour l'envoyer à Tia et ainsi une première autre action se mit en match durant ces trente-cinq dernières minutes de jeu.

* * *

**-Abby joue mieux que cela normalement ? **Commenta une jeune brunette, assise à un bar.

**-Oui je me souviens que sur le terrain de l'orphelinat elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec un ballon et ce n'est pas le genre de fille à se laisser impressionner par le stade, le match et les joueurs adversaires, contrairement aux relations sociales qui la rende toujours timide...**

C'était la barmaid qui venait de répondre à Telsy, car oui la hacker s'autorisait une petite pause dans le nouveau bar que Sasha venait d'ouvrir. C'était elle la barmaid. Pour un nouveau bar, s'en était un des plus originaux. Il était caché dans le Génèse, il n'avait ni porte ni fenêtre, en fait pour y accéder il fallait emprunter un passage assez inconnu. Le passage était pour le moment connu par quelques joueurs de Galactik Football.

Pourquoi uniquement des joueurs ? Car Sasha avait ouvert cet endroit dans le but que les joueurs se retrouvent, se détende ou fassent un break loin des journalistes. Ainsi ils pouvaient boire et discuter sans se soucier des appareils photos. Voilà comme la gentillesse de Sasha œuvrait pour en plus lui rapporter de l'argent.

**-Qu'est ce qu'elle a sérieusement ?** Se demandait à nouveau Telsy.

**-Elle n'est peut-être pas dans le match... elle doit penser à sa sœur...**

**-Ouais enfin pendant la Cup il va falloir qu'elle se vide la tête si elle ne veut pas éliminer son équipe, sinon elle n'aura pas de salaire...**

**-Et elle n'aura pas profité de la compétition et des SnowKids... c'est vrai le Galactik Football c'est vraiment important pour elle, elle en a besoin... elle n'a jamais pris de temps pour elle à cause de la maladie de sa sœur...**

**-Je sais... tu peux me resservir s'il te plaît ?**

**-Bien sûr madame la programmeuse !**

Sasha attrapa un verre et fit un cocktail dont elle seule avait le secret pour resservir son amie qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'holo-écran. Le match continuait et Abby n'arrivait pas à faire de passe suffisamment correcte pour que les deux attaquants fassent des tirs puissants. C'était bizarre... vraiment bizarre.

La jolie rousse tendit le verre à son amie et continua elle aussi à regarder le match. C'est vrai que c'était étrange, l'expression d'Abby montrait qu'elle était ailleurs, préoccupée, pas du tout dans le match...

L'holo-téléphone de Telsy sonna, celle-ci ne s'attendant pas à recevoir un appel leva un sourcil. Surtout que l'appel n'avait pas d'identifiant. Elle décrocha tout de même.

**-Oui ?**

**-Salut ! Je suis sûre que tu te souviens de moi ! Je sais je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton numéro, en fait je l'ai piraté, oui car moi aussi je connais des hackers !**

Un sourire de vaincu apparu sur le visage de la brunette. Néanmoins, la conversation pouvait vite tourner à son avantage.

**-Tu es l'homme à qui j'ai vendu un logiciel pour mettre les lignes sur écoute.**

**-Ahah oui c'est moi ! Je suis content que tu me reconnaisses !**

**-Si tu m'appelles c'est que le logiciel t'as convaincu.**

**-Et pas qu'un peu ! J'aurais besoin de tes services.**

**-Tient donc !**

Sasha venait de passer par-dessus le comptoir de son bar pour coller son oreille à l'holo-téléphone de Telsy afin d'écouter la conversation. Elle avait un visage excité, ses yeux verts étaient brillants et elle se mordait la lèvre dans un air de curiosité, pressée de savoir que de l'argent rentrerait de nouveau dans leur petite cagnotte pour soigner Ashley.

**-Je vais t'envoyer les plans du Génèse, comme on n'est pas à bord de notre vaisseau, là où on hack absolument tout, on ne peut pas le faire actuellement, j'aurais besoin que tu me dises où sont les zones les plus sécurisées et quel type de sécurité c'est !**

**-D'accord tu es pressé ?**

**-Un peu pourquoi ?**

**-Car c'est assez délicat ce que tu me demandes.**

**-Je sais ! Mais je compte sur toi ! J'imagine que tu ne vas pas faire cela gratuitement...**

Cette fois Telsy avait non pas un sourire de vaincu mais un sourire de vainqueur, elle venait de reprendre le dessus des affaires. Non seulement elle allait faire un boulot qui allait assouvir sa soif de curiosité, oui car Telsy était une personne extrêmement curieuse, qui ne supportait pas ne pas avoir les réponses à ses questions, mais en plus de cela, elle allait avancer pour Ashley.

**-Je te fais ça pour huit cents crédits standard.**

**-Vendu ! Je t'envoie les cartes ! À plus !**

La brunette raccrocha alors que Sasha sautait et criait dans tous les sens. Telsy gardait son petit sourire satisfait et entreprit de boire son verre, alors que deux joueurs de l'équipe des Lightenings rentraient dans le bar par la porte secrète. Sasha reprit immédiatement son attitude calme, apaisante et rayonnante pour les accueillir.

Décidément aujourd'hui l'argent rentrait.

* * *

**-Il ne reste que vingt minutes à jouer et le score est toujours de un à zéro en faveur des SnowKids. Le match est assez serré, des deux côtés on assiste à un combat incroyable. La défense et l'attaque des deux équipes sont remarquables et surtout tiennent bon !**

Le ballon circulait vraiment d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, celui-ci était parsemé de fluide noir et bleu. Il y avait des actions toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, l'équilibre commençait à se faire sentir et pour le moment, le score n'était pas près de bouger.

Les Shadows étaient au contrôle du ballon mais Thran était plus en forme que jamais, totalement guérit de sa blessure que lui avait infligé Laya, il pouvait de nouveau courir, sauter et bouger en toute liberté. Voilà pourquoi il fonçait vers un attaquant Shadow afin de lui prendre la balle. Il l'envoya à Abby qui se retrouva vite encerclée par les deux milieux de terrain. Artegor entreprit de la rassurer immédiatement.

**-Ça va aller Abby ! Ne paniques pas, lèves la tête et passes à D'Jok ou Sinedd !**

La blondinette serrait les dents et faisait jongler le ballon entre ses pieds dans le but de se dégager. Un des joueurs utilisa le Smog pour se téléporter à travers elle et lui prendre le ballon alors que l'autre joueur la bousculait, la faisant tomber sur le côté.

La suite se passa très rapidement, les deux milieux de terrain utilisèrent le Smog pour se téléporter en hauteur, se passant le ballon et déstabilisant les SnowKids. Ils passèrent enfin à Fumulgus qui tira et le ballon passa malheureusement entre les mains d'Ahito avant d'aller se loger dans les filets.

**-Et but des Shadows ! Suite à une magnifique action collective des joueurs ! Ahito n'a rien pu faire face à cette frappe exceptionnelle !**

La foule était révoltée, et le gardien serrait les dents en regardant le ballon sans ses filets. S'il y avait bien une seule chose au monde qui pouvait le mettre en colère c'était de se prendre un but.

Abby qui était toujours à terre voyait elle aussi le ballon dans les cages, elle serra les dents à son tour, une fois de plus c'était de sa faute ! Elle s'était fait prendre le ballon et les Shadows avaient contre-attaqués. D'Jok aussi voyait le ballon de l'autre côté de la ligne d'Ahito et suite à cela il craqua...

La maladie de Micro-Ice qu'il gardait secret, la regardant dévorer son ami jour après jour. Son départ du terrain suite à cette même maladie, la fatigue, le dégoût et maintenant ce but, ce fut la goutte d'eau. Ses poings se serrèrent, tout comme ses dents, son visage se déforma par la rage. Et alors qu'Abby se relevait, il arriva derrière et l'attrapa violemment par l'épaule afin de la tourner vers lui.

**-Tu comptes jouer quand ! Si tu n'es pas capable de dribbler deux joueurs ni de faire des passes correctes tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Il n'y a pas de place pour les nuls chez les SnowKids !**

Sa voix était froide, déchirante et cette fois ses mots furent trop dur. Abby ne put répondre quoi que ce soit, de toutes façons D'Jok ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion car il était déjà repartit à sa position. La tête de la blondinette tomba, elle sentit la tristesse et le mal-être la prendre...

De l'autre côté du terrain, Ahito rejoignait Thran à sa hauteur, tous les deux avaient les mains sur les hanches car comme les autres joueurs, ils avaient entendu la conversation, enfin conversation…, entre D'Jok et Abby. Et on pouvait dire que les deux frères étaient en colère, vraiment en colère.

**-C'est quoi son problème ?** Fulminait Thran.

**-C'est quoi le problème de Micro-Ice tu veux dire !**

Dans la cabine de l'entraîneur, l'holo-ordinateur de Simbaï sonnait de nouveau. Celle-ci surprise l'activa et ce fut l'image d'Abby qui apparue.

**-Artegor, Abby perd toute son énergie je n'y comprends rien !**

**-Pas étonnant, tu as vu ce que D'Jok vient de lui dire,** répondit Clamp.

**-D'Jok la remotive, c'est son rôle de capitaine ! **Assura Artegor.

Mais Rocket décida de s'interposer dans cette conversation, lui aussi avait un visage en colère, tout comme Micro-Ice qui bouillonnait malgré sa fatigue. Mais il bouillonnait contre lui-même, car il savait que si D'Jok explosait maintenant et contre Abby c'était en partie de sa faute... il savait que son ami commençait à fatiguer fasse à sa maladie.

**-D'Jok ne dit jamais cela, même en tant que capitaine, il est certes dur mais jamais injuste ou blessant !** Cracha Rocket toujours en colère.

**-Tu devras lui dire sur le terrain, Abby ne peut plus jouer, elle vient de perdre toutes ses forces, tu vas devoir la remplacer, **lui répondit Simbaï.

**-Très bien !**

**-Et bien il semblerait qu'Artegor ai décidé de procéder à un changement, je vois la nacelle qui amène Rocket sur le terrain, **parla dans le micro la voix de Callie.

**-Pourquoi un changement maintenant ? **Se demandait Aarch. **Ça ne ressemble pas à Artegor.**

**-La petite nouvelle à l'air épuisé, il envoi Rocket pour relancer le match et souder les joueurs, ils ne sont plus dans le match j'ai l'impression,** lui répondit son frère Norata assit à côté de lui.

**-Mais les matchs de la Cup sont beaucoup plus fatiguant, je ne sais pas si elle va tenir !**

**-La Cup n'est que dans une semaine, elle a encore le temps de s'améliorer.**

**-Oui surement, mais je trouve aussi bizarre que Micro-Ice soit autant fatigué, d'habitude c'est le dernier debout !**

**-Ils sont peut-être angoissés par la Cup justement...,** avoua Adim.

**-J'espère que ça ira alors...**

Aarch ferma les yeux pour respirer, voilà qu'il était angoissé à son tour. Angoissé de ne plus pouvoir entraîner son équipe, de ne plus pouvoir les suivre, les comprendre et les soutenir. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez les SnowKids, il sentait que l'équipe était en train de se fragiliser voir de tomber...

Rocket arrivait sur le terrain alors qu'Abby en sortait. Arrivée dans les vestiaires, elle fut tout de suite accueillit par Micro-Ice qui voulut la rassurer sur l'attitude de D'Jok, en lui expliquant que celui-ci devait être trop stressé par la Cup et surement fatigué mais elle ne voulut rien entendre. Elle ne pleurait pas mais son visage démontrait à quel point elle était blessée et ses yeux cachaient une détresse, une détresse que seule elle connaissait et elle ne pouvait même pas en parler...

Abby prit son sac sans même se changer et quitta carrément le stade sous les yeux peinés du petit brun qui tomba à genoux dans les vestiaires. Sa maladie ne le détruisait pas que lui... elle était en train de détruire l'équipe...

L'ère des SnowKids était-elle terminée ?

Dans les couloirs du terrain, Abby marchait rapidement, elle était épuisée mais aussi autant en colère que blessée. Elle prit son holo-portable pour envoyer un message.

**De Abby** : [ 21h51 ] : Je renonce, oubliez moi et choisissez un autre cobaye ! Il n'est plus question que je fasse cela ! Je me débrouillerais toute seule pour ma sœur même si ça doit prendre des années !

Puis elle éteignit son téléphone pour être sûre de ne plus recevoir de message. Car en plus de cet inconnu, elle savait que Ahito et Thran ou même Sasha et Telsy la bombarderaient de messages pour savoir comment elle allait et où elle était. Mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas parler et encore moins voir des gens. Elle voulait juste aller à l'hôpital pour aller voir sa sœur.

**-Rocket n'est sur le terrain que depuis quelques minutes mais il est déjà en possession du ballon et son jeu dur et vif est en train de déstabiliser les Shadows et surtout de relancer les SnowKids !**

En effet le meilleur milieu de terrain de la galaxie avait décidé de reprendre le match en main, il posait le rythme et les autres commençaient à le suivre. Tia était dans le jeu avec lui, se faisant régulièrement des une-deux pour passer les joueurs adverses.

Rocket activait sans cesse son fluide pour esquiver, feinter les Shadows et faire des centres parfait. Et bien que la défense Shadows résiste, l'occasion se présenta enfin. Grâce à son jeu rapide, dur et sournois, Rocket fatigua les joueurs Shadows et après un centre précis en hauteur, Sinedd sauta en l'air en ayant activé le Souffle et il tira.

Le ballon fut envoyé à une vitesse impressionnante vers les cages, et bien que le gardien connaisse le jeu de Sinedd, jamais il n'avait eu affaire à lui en tant qu'attaquant adverse. Il ne put anticiper le tir et le ballon alla embrasser les filets.

**-Oui ! But de Sinedd à la dernière minute ! Et les SnowKids remportent ce match amical ! On peut dire que l'arrivée de Rocket y est pour quelque chose ! Il a clairement remit les SK dans le jeu ! Finalement les joueurs d'Akillian semblent avoir encore de la ressource, la Cup promet d'être alléchante ! C'était Callie en direct d'Akillian ! Aller les SnowKids, Go Snow Go !**

**-Ouais ! Mon frère c'est le meilleur ! C'est le meilleur !**

Sunja ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sauter dans tous les sens, enfin son frère jouait et par dessus tout il avait marqué. Un but magnifique en plus. La jeune fille était tellement contente, elle avait hâte de retrouver son frère pour le féliciter. Mais ça allait être dur vu que tout le stade était sens dessus dessous avec la joie de la victoire des SK. Il fallait attendre un moment avant qu'il se vide.

Les joueurs venaient d'arriver dans les vestiaires et pourtant ce n'était pas spécialement la joie. Micro-Ice et Mei étaient déjà habillés normalement, ils avaient eu le temps de se laver et de se changer et ils attendaient les autres. Mais à peine ceux-ci dans les vestiaires, le sujet qui serait forcément abordé fut lancé. Thran n'avait même pas ouvert son casier qu'il alla vers D'Jok.

**-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as pris ? Depuis quand tu passes tes nerfs sur les autres ?**

**-Je passe mes nerfs sur personne ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend d'un coup ?**

**-Non toi qu'est ce qu'il te prend !** Répliqua Ahito dans la seconde. **En fait qu'est ce qu'il vous prend à tous les deux ?** Dit-il à l'adresse de Micro-Ice.

Le petit brun détourna tout de suite son regard pour ne pas à avoir à affronter celui d'Ahito. Le reste des joueurs étaient silencieux, ils n'osaient pas vraiment parler. C'était rare de voir les frères comme cela, eux d'ordinaire si calmes, si posés, si blagueurs, les voir en colère et agressif était détestable et en même temps triste. Ce fut le plus jeune des attaquants qui brisa le silence.

**-J'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue ça arrive...**

**-Bien sûr ! Et comme par hasard le comportement de D'Jok part en sucette !** Avoua Thran avec un soupir blasé.

Le rouquin en eu des sueurs froides, il jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Micro-Ice, discret mais accusateur. Et le petit brun comprit, les deux frangins n'étaient pas dupes, c'était leurs amis depuis l'enfance, ils se doutaient forcément que quelque chose n'allait pas mais Micro-Ice n'en démordrait pas.

**-Je n'ai pas dormit depuis deux nuits à cause du match All-Stars, je suis tellement stressé et fatigué que j'ai flanché pendant le match. Si vous êtes si inquiet j'irais voir dame Simbaï pour qu'elle me donne un somnifère !**

C'était absurde et il avait dit le premier truc qui lui était passé par la tête mais ça semblait marcher, les deux frères y croyaient vu qu'ils s'étaient apaisés. Enfin Thran s'était apaisé. Pas Ahito qui fit un pas de plus vers D'Jok.

**-Même si tu es stressé pour la Cup, ce n'est pas une raison pour passer tes nerfs sur Abby ! À ce rythme là, elle ne jouera même pas avec nous et elle va repartir du jour au lendemain comme au collège ! Alors laisses là un peu tranquille et apprends à faire confiance aux gens !**

Repartir du jour au lendemain comme au collège…

Face au ton vraiment agressif d'Ahito, D'Jok ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait énervé et surtout la deuxième fois par sa faute. Le lointain mais douloureux souvenirs de sa trahison non voulue aux penalties lors du tournoi de Paradisia était encore là. Et Ahito avait fini par lui pardonner mais il ne devait peut-être pas trop jouer avec ses nerfs comme cela. Il n'allait peut être pas lui pardonner deux fois et en plus il risquait d'énerver Thran au passage.

Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, Rocket décida d'en rajouter une couche.

**-Je suis d'accord avec eux, calmes toi un peu D'Jok ! Tu n'arriveras à rien avec Abby en tout comportant ainsi avec elle ! On est tous stressés par la Cup, mais toi plus que les autres, tu dois gérer cela !**

D'Jok finit par baisser la tête. Il se remémora ce qu'il avait dit à Abby quelques minutes plus tôt sur le terrain et c'est là qu'il réalisa. Il avait vraiment passé ses nerfs sur elle, il n'avait pas été motivant mais juste méchant. Ça lui faisait du mal, même à lui…

**-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...**

**-Effectivement il serait tant que tu te réveilles, tu n'es plus dans les entraînements ni dans les matchs, tu ne réponds même plus à mes provocations !** Avoua Sinedd d'une voix blasée.

**-...Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé tomber comme cela... je vais aller m'excuser auprès d'Abby, elle ne méritait pas cela et puis je vais aller voir dame Simbaï moi aussi pour qu'elle me donne un truc pour me détendre...**

**-Et reposes toi aussi ce soir et demain, lui conseilla Tia en lui tendant une serviette.**

Il l'a pris et finit par sourire. Il leva les yeux vers Ahito qui semblait s'être calmé mais il avait toujours une lueur de colère dans les yeux. D'Jok tenta tout de même le contact en allant vers lui pour lui tendre une bouteille d'eau. Le gardien l'a pris et semblait prêt à lui pardonner à une condition, et sa voix froide lui fit comprendre.

**-Tu as intérêt à réellement t'excuser.**

**-C'est bon Ahito, je crois qu'il a compris, parla Thran totalement calmé lui, et prenant le bras de son petit frère pour l'écarter de D'Jok.**

C'est ainsi que l'équipe quitta les vestiaires un peu calmée mais toujours en froid. Ils se séparèrent en quittant le stade car ils avaient chacun des préoccupations précises avant de se retrouver tous ensemble dans la salle commune.

D'Jok et Micro-Ice était partit de leur côté, ils étaient silencieux et ne se regardaient pas spécialement, il y avait même une petite tension qui s'était installée. Puis finalement ce fut D'Jok qui rompu le silence.

**-Merci du soutient...**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-Je parle de ton soutient face à Thran et Ahito !**

**-Hey je n'y peux rien moi, ce n'est pas moi qui ai crié sur Abby en l'insultant de nulle !**

**-C'est vrai ce n'est pas toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui dois gérer la pression de toute l'équipe car la Cup approche ! Ce n'est pas toi non plus qui est au courant de tout et qui doit garder le silence quitte à se faire engueuler par ses deux amis qui ne sont pas aussi stupide que tu le penses ! Ce n'est toujours pas toi qui regardes les derniers instants de son meilleur ami sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ! Ce n'est encore pas toi qui dois admettre que ce même meilleur ami ne jouera pas la Cup et devra regarder bien attentivement le match All-Stars car ça sera son dernier !**

**-Comment tu sais...**

**-Parce que j'ai tout entendu, ce matin j'étais derrière la porte et j'ai tout entendu ! Et ça tu comptais me le dire quand ! Une fois que j'aurais bien pété un câble ? Et bien c'est fait j'ai insulté Abby sans raison ! ****Je l'ai insulté ELLE ****! Et à Thran et Ahito tu comptes leur dire quand, quand tu seras en fauteuil ? Non c'est le dernier de tes soucis ! Toi tu t'en moques d'ailleurs, car une fois que tu seras en fauteuil, tu n'auras plus que ça sur quoi te morfondre, alors que moi je vais devoir chasser l'hallucination de ton image sur mon côté droit en attaque ! Je vais devoir me faire au fait que tu ne partageras plus la même chambre que moi, que tu ne mangeras plus avec nous, que tu ne fêteras plus nos victoires avec nous ! Tout ça tu y as pensé ! Non tu ne penses à rien Micro-Ice comme d'habitude car t'es trop occupé par ta petite image de pitre de seconde zone !**

Le petit brun n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que D'Jok lui tournait déjà le dos pour partir en direction de la faculté. Mais bizarrement, même une fois le coup encaissé, même si les mots raisonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête, même si son cœur se brisait, il n'en voulait pas à D'Jok loin de là... Il le comprenait, D'Jok était en train de se faire abandonner par son meilleur ami sur leur terrain d'entente, leur passion commune qui était le football. Micro-Ice se demandait qui des deux souffraient le plus... au vu de la réaction de son capitaine, il pensait avoir la réponse.

* * *

Dans la chambre numéro quatre de la faculté, Ahito s'était enfin calmé, et c'était grâce à Thran qui savait comment détendre son petit frère après un coup de colère. Il lui offrait une glace au caramel au beurre salé et lui faisait une bonne blague avant de lui proposer une partie de bataille intergalactique. Et ainsi, il suffisait de dix minutes pour qu'Ahito fasse de nouveau le fou avec son grand frère.

La partie était finit depuis cinq minutes et tous les deux étaient repartit dans leurs occupations, Thran était sur son lit et codait sur son holo-ordinateur alors que Ahito appelait pour la troisième fois le même numéro.

-[Votre correspondant et injoignable car son numéro est désactivé pour le moment.]

**-Abby a coupé son holo-portable...**

**-Elle avait peut-être besoin de prendre un peu de recul, mais je sais qu'elle sait que D'Jok a juste piqué une crise et qu'en aucun cas il veut briser leur amitié. Elle va revenir.**

**-Bien sûr qu'elle va revenir ! Elle a intérêt, sinon je vais aller la chercher par la peau du cou même si elle est à l'autre bout d'Akillian !**

**-Tu sais qui j'irais chercher à l'autre bout d'Akillian moi ?**

**-Noooooon je ne sais pas ! Ah si, ton petit frère qui ne veut toujours pas te dire son petit secret, et ça te tortures l'esprit !**

Ahito avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il se prenait un oreiller. Et la seconde d'après son frère lui sautait dessus en le tapant avec l'oreiller et en le chatouillant, tout en le traitant de « petit frère cruel et sadique ». Ahito ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à la fois à cause des chatouilles mais aussi parce que son frère ne trouvait pas son petit secret. Et tant mieux, ça voulait dire qu'il le gardait bien.

Un peu plus loin de la faculté d'Akillian se trouvait l'hôpital. Et c'est justement là que se trouvait Abby. Elle avait mis son manteau par dessus son maillot, elle ne s'était toujours pas changée, juste couverte face au froid de la planète de glace. Elle se dirigeait vers les soins intensifs. Et rien que d'être dans ce bâtiment qu'elle détestait, elle en avait oublié les paroles de D'Jok, n'étant concentrée que sur sa petite sœur et uniquement sur elle.

Le fait de la voir lui ferait du bien, ça la rassurait et ça lui rappellerait surement le vrai but du Galactik Football et ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Et puis elle se souviendrait de combien elle se battait pour la soigner. Malheureusement pour elle, elle allait une fois de plus être déçue, alors qu'elle arrivait à la chambre de soins intensifs d'Ashley, ce fut un médecin qui l'accueillit. Il avait un air grave sur le visage et Abby eu peur de comprendre.

**-Abby, asseyez-vous, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...**

La jeune femme ne voulut pas s'asseoir mais son visage se déforma par la peur et la tristesse, elle savait ce qu'elle allait entendre mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pas ça, tout mais ça...

**-Ashley vient de nouveau de sombrer dans le coma, seulement ce coma est vraiment profond, elle ne se réveillera pas si on ne l'opère pas et si on ne lui administre pas le traitement. ****L'ataxie de Friedreich devient hors de contrôle…**** Il faut la transférer sur le Génèse Stadium et programmer une intervention.**

**-Mais je n'ai pas l'argent ! Je n'ai pas assez pour payer les frais d'hospitalisation ni les médecins ni l'opération !**

**-Alors trouvez le vite, plus votre sœur restera dans le coma, plus ses chances de survie diminueront... je suis désolé mais là il n'y a plus le choix... je vais faire tout mon possible pour prendre soin d'elle afin d'augmenter ses chances de survie.**

Le médecin tenta de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Abby mais celle-ci le repoussa et fit demi-tour, quittant l'hôpital en courant. Elle courut, le plus rapidement possible, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, encore moins craquer alors elle extériorisa sa tristesse et son désespoir en s'épuisant dans sa course.

Elle savait qu'à cette heure là, les gens n'avaient pas encore quittés le stade, il n'y avait donc personne dans les rues ni dans les maisons. Et tant mieux, les journalistes ne tomberaient pas sur une joueuse des SnowKids courant sans but... Enfin si, inconsciemment elle avait un but, car s'en sans rendre compte sa course l'avait mené au parc qui se trouvait en contrebas de la maison de Thran et Ahito.

Elle alla s'appuyer sur la balançoire pour reprendre son souffle, puis elle tomba à genoux, l'image de sa petite sœur dans le coma, le visage pâle, trop pâle, le corps maigre, les yeux fermés, le respirateur branché et la machine cardiaque qui indiquait un rythme lent... tout cela ça la brisa, elle avait peur, tellement peur. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa petite sœur, elle l'aimait tant, elle s'était battue toute sa vie pour elle et se battait encore pour elle, jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait.

Elle était à genoux et les mains dans la neige depuis quelques minutes maintenant, ses doigts commençaient à rougir à cause du froid de la neige. Pourtant bien que gelés, ils trouvèrent sans problème l'holo-téléphone de la blondinette pour l'allumer. Immédiatement, elle reçut une bonne dizaine de messages de Sasha, Telsy et Ahito ainsi que des appels manqués de Ahito. Mais elle ignora tout cela, pour à la place envoyer un message... un message qui l'a dégoûtait, elle serrait les dents, elle avait envie de détruire son portable, chaque fois qu'elle appuyait sur une touche elle avait envie d'exploser de colère car elle savait qu'elle faisait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Elle le savait... elle le savait très bien et ça la bouffait déjà mais elle était bien trop terrassée par l'angoisse et le désespoir de perdre sa sœur qu'elle en perdait la raison.

**De Abby** : [ 22h45 ] : C'est d'accord j'accepte, je ferais ce qu'il faut.

**De Inconnu** : [ 22h47 ] : Tu fais bien. Comme promis je m'occupe de tout pour ta petite sœur.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lire les autres messages, à la place elle regardait le ciel. Il commençait à neiger, doucement et du coup la température descendit un peu. Pourtant elle restait là, à genoux devant cette balançoire. L'acte qu'elle venait de faire, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait, jamais il ne pourrait être réparé. Et surtout elle venait d'aller contre ses principes, rejetant ses valeurs, ce qui faisait la douceur de sa personnalité, sa gentillesse et sa richesse.

Les images de Thran, Ahito, D'Jok et Micro-Ice quand ils étaient au collège défilèrent dans sa tête. Ils riaient entre eux, avec Abby, ils jouaient ensemble au football, jonglant avec le ballon tels les débutants qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient une complicité. Ils étaient tous les cinq, heureux et surtout liés par une amitié très forte.

Abby serra les poings, les dents, ignorant la neige qui gelait ses doigts, la rage s'emparait d'elle, le dégoût aussi, la peur et la rancune envers elle même. Les images défilaient encore, ses adieux déchirant car elle devait aller à l'orphelinat, les mines tristes des garçons, les larmes de Micro-Ice...

_Ahito couru derrière Abby, et se mit debout sur son siège. La jeune fille fut surprise de le voir debout derrière elle, ne comprenant pas et rougissant qu'il soit si près._

La photo avec le polaroid et le baisser d'adieu sur sa joue, son visage triste de la voir partir...

_-On va aller super haut, comme cela, on deviendra des joueurs de Galactik Football, on représentera Akillian !_

Un cri perçant se fit entendre dans le parc, un cri qui fit résonner la détresse et la culpabilité de la trahison...


	19. Aveux

Chapitre 18 : Aveux

Il était presque minuit, la faculté était devenue très calme. L'après match se faisait sentir, la fatigue montait, l'émotion retombait, tout un joli cocktail fait pour endormir les joueurs. Et ces joueurs étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le bâtiment. Vaquant à des occupations diverses.

Tia et Rocket étaient dans la salle commune, l'holo-télévision était allumée, diffusant un programme scientifique. Rocket était assis sur le canapé, les jambes sur la table, sirotant un milk-shake à la vanille alors que Tia était couchée, la tête sur les genoux de son petit ami, qui avait une main dans ses cheveux platines, lui apportant une douce caresse.

Ils étaient silencieux, mais ils profitaient bien de l'un et de l'autre, appréciant ce moment calme après le match où ils pouvaient partager un peu de complicité. Tia jouait elle aussi avec ses cheveux, effleurant de temps en temps la main du garçon. Leurs doigts se trollaient délicatement, leurs offrant à tous les deux la douceur et la chaleur de la peau de l'autre.

Ils étaient bien comme cela, ils étaient vraiment bien. Dans leur bulle, à l'abri de n'importe quelle énergie négative. Cela faisait six ans qu'ils s'aimaient et ça comptait continuer.

**-Tu crois que ça va aller pour D'Jok ?** demanda soudainement Tia, sa voix cristalline brisant le silence. **Je trouve aussi qu'il a été injuste avec Abby, qu'est ce qu'il a en ce moment...**

**-Je n'en sais rien, mais ce n'est pas contre elle qu'il a quelque chose, je pense qu'il la considère vraiment comme son amie vu qu'ils se connaissent depuis un moment. Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas Thran et Ahito lui ont bien remontés les bretelles.**

**-Oui j'ai vu, ça fait bizarre de les voir en colère, eux qui sont toujours si calmes...**

**-Et bien comme ça on sait qu'il ne faut pas trop les embêter !**

**-Je n'ai pas envie de les embêter, ils sont trop gentils pour cela,** répondit-elle avec un sourire.

**-C'est vrai qu'ils le sont, tu peux toujours compter sur eux. Enfin c'est bien beau tout cela mais je suis crevé. Ça te dit de dormir avec moi ?**

**-Oui ! Ça m'évitera de réveiller Mei !** Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

**-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette excuse bidon ?**

Il avait dit cela en rigolant et avait décidé de la chatouiller pour lui faire payer cet affront. Tia avait bien sûr dit cela pour faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dormir avec Rocket alors qu'en fait elle était ravie de dormir avec lui mais elle aimait tellement l'embêter. Alors qu'elle riait à cause des chatouilles, elle tentait de s'échapper, et finalement elle réussit et partit en courant vers la chambre numéro deux, vite suivit par son petit ami qui était lui aussi bien joyeux.

Mais au final, en parlant de Mei, celle-ci ne dormait pas. Elle était allongée à plat ventre sur son lit et lisait la presse football comme à son habitude. Sinedd l'avait rejoint et il était allongé sur le dos sur l'autre partie du lit de Mei. Il avait les yeux fermés et il semblait se détendre.

**-Tu as fait un super match, quel but à la fin !**

**-Merci Mei.**

La brune se retourna pour lui offrir un petit sourire mais elle vit son petit ami les yeux fermés, elle comprit qu'il était en train de méditer. Il avait l'air un peu perturbé alors elle se retourna pour aller s'allonger contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

En effet Sinedd était en pleine méditation. Il se remémorait le match contre les Shadows. En fait il se rendait compte à quel point il avait changé en un an. Avant en jouant dans l'équipe noire, il aurait eu un tout autre comportement. Face à la fatigue de Micro-Ice, il l'aurait humilié en l'épuisant encore plus, le faisant courir après lui, le dribblant plusieurs fois puis il aurait ri en le voyant sortir. Et il aurait encore plus rit face à l'attitude si étrange, si triste de D'Jok.

Avant il prenait plaisir à faire des fautes, se jetant dans les jambes de ses adversaires, surtout si c'était les SnowKids, visant les mollets ou les chevilles. Il se rappelait encore lors de la première Cup comment il s'était jeté sur le tibia de Thran, lui causant une blessure grave, ou tirant comme un fou furieux dans l'abdomen d'Ahito. Puis au match retour, il avait blessé volontairement Mei et Micro-Ice...

Il se souvenait encore comment il se laissait dévorait par le Smog, se moquant que celui-ci le rende malade ou exécrable, tant que celui-ci le rendait puissant. Il se rappelait aussi de son attitude de mégalomane et de mauvais perdant, le poussant à être rival avec D'Jok à un point que ça devienne obsessionnel. Le duel en un contre un sur le terrain du Génèse avant leur première finale le prouvait. Ce jour là le Smog l'avait gravement blessé et D'Jok était même venu l'aider mais il l'avait repoussé, préférant sauver sa fierté plutôt que de se faire emmener aux urgences.

Il se rendait compte à cet instant, à quel point il avait été quelqu'un de cruel et surtout de manipulable... Il avait failli mettre un appareil sous la coupe ce qui aurait pu causer la destruction des fluides... Se moquant au passage que D'Jok était en train de détruire sa vie et sa passion pour le football ainsi que son amitié car son père était en danger de mort.

Il avait incité les joueurs à jouer au Netherball, alors que c'était dangereux pour la santé. Il avait passé son temps sur le terrain à blesser les gens physiquement et moralement... il n'avait pas été une bonne personne...

Pourtant aujourd'hui c'était différent. Des gens lui avaient tendu une main, à commencer par Mei qui était toujours allongée contre lui et commençait à s'endormir. Puis ses parents qui étaient revenus le chercher, ne perdant jamais espoir qu'il était vivant, ainsi que sa petite sœur qui l'avait admiré dès le premier jour et qui avait tenu à créer un lien et partager beaucoup de chose avec son frère.

Et contre toute attente c'était D'Jok qui lui avait tendu la main. « On a une finale à gagner » il lui avait dit alors que celui-ci se battait pour maîtriser le Souffle d'Akillian. Mais pas que en tant que joueur, il l'avait invité à partager une soirée jeux vidéo avec lui, Micro-Ice, Thran et Ahito et malgrés des années de rancune, le plus jeune des frères lui avait ouvert la porte avec le sourire, le plus âgé l'avait accueilli dans la chambre et Micro-Ice l'avait encouragé sur le terrain à se donner à fond.

Et il avait joué tellement différemment... quand il avait eu la balle, il n'avait pas joué perso, non au contraire, il avait levé la tête pour voir s'il pouvait aller au but ou si D'Jok était mieux placé et dans le deuxième cas, il lui avait fait des passes précises et avec le sourire. Quand les défenseurs avaient le ballon, il taclait la balle et non les chevilles comme il faisait avant. Il avait fait des signes à Tia et Rocket pour qu'ils lui envoi la balle, plutôt que de faire comme avant, c'est à dire aller la chercher et remonter tout le terrain.

Sinedd avait changé, tellement changé, il entrait dans une relation fusionnelle avec l'équipe, s'intégrant totalement avec elle, se fondant dans l'esprit d'équipe. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait plus participer à des plans foireux comme ceux auxquels il avait participé. Aujourd'hui, il s'inquiétait pour ses coéquipiers, non c'était ses amis. Il était inquiet pour Micro-Ice et pour D'Jok aussi. Les deux étaient bizarre, lui aussi l'avait vu, tout comme les deux frangins.

D'ailleurs il décida de décaler Mei qui eut un petit gémissement ensommeillé, il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui chuchota qu'il revenait très vite. Puis il éteignit la lumière et quitta la chambre pour aller dans la numéro un.

Dans cette chambre, la lumière était éteinte. Pourtant comme c'était la pleine lune, la pièce était éclairée. On y distinguait facilement les formes et on pouvait même voir quelques détails. Comme celui d'un jeune homme assit sur le canapé qui était construit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il était assis, tourné vers la fenêtre, les pieds sur les coussins afin de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs brillaient grâce aux rayons de lune. Et son visage était assez neutre, avec une expression perdue. Les mots de D'Jok raisonnaient encore dans sa tête, tout comme le diagnostic de Simbaï qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt.

_-Je suis désolé Micro-Ice, au vu de la progression de la maladie, de la perte en masse musculaire et en kilo, le match All-Stars sera bel et bien le dernier... Je te souhaite de tout cœur de tenir jusqu'au bout, je te donnerai un thé à base de plantes qui inhibera la sensation de fatigue et qui augmentera tes capacités physique. Comme cela tu pourras profiter du match._

_-Merci dame Simbaï. J'imagine que c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire..._

_-Je suis désolé..., elle avait répondu en baissant la tête._

_Mais Micro-Ice lui avait offert un sourire. Il avait toujours sourit, c'était sa personnalité, il était l'incarnation de la joie de vivre, du positif. Il allait peut être perdre le football mais jamais il ne perdrait ses valeurs, sa façon de vivre, jamais il n'enlèverait son sourire._

Pourtant là, en regardant la neige qui avait une couleur magnifique grâce à la lune, il réalisait ce qui lui arrivait. Le match All-Stars serait le dernier, après il n'aurait plus la sensation d'avoir un ballon entre ses pieds. Il allait perdre du poids, chaque jour, des réflexes et de l'énergie. Mais en plus de cela, ce qui le blessait le plus c'était les mots de D'Jok, pas les mots en soit mais les ressentis et la détresse de son ami derrière ces mots...

Il n'avait pas envie de l'abandonner, c'était de ne plus pouvoir jouer avec lui qui lui faisait tant de mal... aujourd'hui était la dernière fois, le dernier match qu'il avait joué aux côtés de D'Jok.

Il eut un pincement au cœur, ses yeux devenaient humides, les tremblements dus à des sanglots commençaient à venir. Mais un cognement à la porte de sa chambre le fit sursauter et stoppa le processus de pleurs. Micro-Ice passa rapidement les mains sur ses joues et ses yeux afin de vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas humides. Il respira un bon coup et se décida.

**-Oui c'est ouvert !**

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Sinedd, celui-ci fut tout de suite surprit de voir la chambre dans la pénombre. Encore plus en voyant qu'il n'y avait que Micro-Ice et surtout qu'il était recroquevillé sur le canapé de la fenêtre. D'Jok n'était pas à la faculté ?

**-Je ne te dérange pas ?** Osa-t-il au vu de l'ambiance de la chambre.

**-Non, pas du tout ! D'Jok n'est pas encore revenu à la faculté, je pense qu'il a besoin de prendre un peu de recul.**

**-En fait c'était toi que je voulais voir.**

**-Moi ?**

**-Je peux m'asseoir, j'ai plein de choses à te dire.**

**-Euh oui bien sûr. Assis-toi, j'envoie juste un message et je t'écoute !**

Micro-Ice se tourna face à Sinedd, mais il garda les jambes ramenées contre lui, comme s'il voulait se protéger. Le plus grand des deux alla donc s'asseoir à côté de lui en prenant une posture décontracté et attendit qu'il ait finit d'écrire son message.

**De Micro-Ice** : [ 00h12 ] : Le match All-Stars n'est que dans une semaine, mais on sera au Génèse après demain. J'ai besoin de te voir seul à seul, trouves un endroit tranquille, j'ai envie de passer un bon moment avec toi, je t'expliquerai pourquoi... j'aurai un truc important à te dire... Je t'aime ma chérie, bonne nuit.

Il rangea son holo-téléphone en ayant une mine un peu basse. Il se sentait mal, il ne savait pas comment gérer sa maladie. Il avait besoin d'en parler, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à le dire au reste de l'équipe et surtout pas à Thran et Ahito. Pourtant il avait besoin de soutien... il serait sur le Génèse dans deux jours, et la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter tout cela, à qui il pourrait en parler, c'était Zoeline, sa petite amie. Il lui dirait la vérité, et peut être qu'elle trouverait un moyen pour le détendre et le rassurer... Puis il finit par se rappeler que Sinedd était assis à côté de lui et qu'il attendait.

**-Alors pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?**

**-Tu vas mieux ?**

**-Je vais bien dormir ce soir, dame Simbaï m'a donné un thé qui me fera dormir et demain ça ira mieux !**

**-Tant mieux alors...**

Le silence reprit place, Sinedd était un peu timide sur le coup, car ce qu'il avait réellement envie de dire à Micro-Ice allait totalement à l'encontre de sa fierté. Mais quelle fierté ? Ça c'était avant, bien avant tout cela, bien avant de rejoindre les SnowKids. Il avait besoin de lui dire cela, mais pas que, le petit brun méritait de l'entendre.

**-Micro-Ice, je suis désolé...**

La réaction fut immédiate, le petit brun le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Et même si la chambre était toujours plongée dans le noir, la lumière de la lune permettait de voir l'expression ahurie de l'attaquant.

**-Désolé pourquoi ?**

**-Pour l'attitude que j'ai eue envers toi depuis des années, depuis le collège. Toutes ces fois où je me suis moqué de ta petite taille, de ton côté je me cache derrière mes amis alors que je savais qu'à ta place beaucoup de personne aurait réagi pareille car la petite taille fait perdre confiance en soi...**

Le petit brun était en train de rougir, les souvenirs de toutes les humiliations de Sinedd remontaient, lui faisant ressentir beaucoup de tristesse ainsi qu'un mal-être, pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de le couper dans sa tirade. Sinedd aussi sentait qu'il faisait du mal à Micro-Ice en disant cela, mais il devait le faire.

**-Je suis désolé d'avoir volontairement fait des fautes sur toi, allant te blesser juste pour te montrer que j'étais plus fort, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait douter de toi en tant que joueur et en tant que personne... Je me suis vraiment mal comporté alors que tu méritais des compliments.**

L'amertume et le mal-être sembla d'un coup disparaître face au dernier mot de Sinedd. Il rougissait toujours mais cette fois c'est parce qu'il appréhendait.

**-Tu es un bon joueur, un excellent joueur, tu as su surmonter ta petite taille par ton côté imprévisible, on n'arrive pas à deviner comment tu vas attaquer. Et tu n'es pas qu'un bon joueur, t'es vraiment un gars super, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais accepté aussi facilement que je revienne dans l'équipe... des gens positifs comme toi, on en a besoin car c'est ce genre de personne qui nous empêche de flancher quand ça va mal. Je suis sincèrement désolé Micro-Ice, je me suis rendu compte de tout cela pendant le match en affrontant mon ancienne équipe.**

Les mots de Sinedd venaient de prendre le dessus sur ceux de D'Jok. Depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de sa maladie, il n'avait pas ressenti un tel bien être. Sinedd venait de lui dire des compliments plus que gentils ou forts. C'était indescriptible mais c'était le genre de parole qui lui donnait confiance en lui, qui appuyait le pourquoi un garçon comme D'Jok, grand, charmant, drôle, bref parfait était ami avec un garçon comme lui.

Il se rendit compte que Sinedd avait vraiment changé, il comprenait qu'avant il avait juste été une pauvre personne, perdue, sans éducation ni amour. Et là depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses parents, il prenait de nouveau le droit chemin. Ses mots avaient été sincères et bien sûr que Micro-Ice avait envie de lui pardonner. Il l'avait déjà fait depuis longtemps, depuis la précédente finale. Mais tout de même venir lui dire cela, un moment où il en avait le plus besoin, c'était tellement touchant...

**-Merci Sinedd... Merci beaucoup...**

**-Je... pas de quoi ! J'avais besoin de te le dire et je pense que tu le méritais.**

Micro-Ice lui offrit un sourire, que Sinedd vit malgré la pénombre. Le sourire était sincère et joyeux et ça faisait plaisir à voir. Il finit donc par lui rendre son sourire et lui tapa même l'épaule. Puis il se leva.

**-Je vais te laisser dormir, faut bien que tu reviennes sur le terrain !**

Le plus grand s'apprêtait à partir, mais le mot terrain résonnait dans la tête du plus petit. Il n'irait plus sur le terrain avec eux... c'était finit... il avait peur, tellement peur et mal pour D'Jok. Il savait qu'il allait terriblement souffrir du fait de ne plus le voir jouer à son côté droit. Le seul qui allait jouer avec lui désormais serait Sinedd. Mais Sinedd n'était pas Micro-Ice, Sinedd ne partageait pas une relation fusionnelle avec D'Jok. Ils ne se comprenaient pas d'un regard sur le terrain, ils jouaient bien ensemble et se sautaient dans les bras quand ils marquaient certes, mais ça ne remplaçait pas une complicité aussi forte.

Et pourtant, Sinedd allait devoir prendre ce rôle, il ne voulait pas que D'Jok flanche, il ne voulait pas que le plaisir de jouer s'arrête en même temps que son départ. Il pouvait être complice avec quelqu'un d'autre, et au vu de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre lui et Sinedd, au vu de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Micro-Ice savait que Sinedd était vraiment devenue une bonne personne. Et s'il devait céder sa place d'attaquant et surtout d'ami, de complice, de frère même sur le terrain, alors il la lui donnait avec un grand plaisir.

Ses yeux redevinrent humides, puis les larmes coulèrent, les tremblements étaient revenus eux aussi. Parce qu'il allait devoir le faire...

**-Sinedd...**

**-Quoi ?**

Il se retourna et la lumière de la lune lui afficha avec horreur le visage de désespoir de Micro-Ice. Maintenant il le savait, sa fatigue et l'attitude de D'Jok étaient bien dû à quelque chose.

**-Tu peux revenir t'asseoir... ? J'ai aussi quelque chose à t'avouer...**

* * *

Dans la chambre numéro deux c'était une toute autre ambiance, complètement à l'opposé de la chambre une. Il y avait une atmosphère vraiment agréable, chaleureuse et surtout complice. Thran était assis en tailleurs sur son lit, son holo-ordinateur sur les genoux, il était sur un nouveau jeu vidéo, il était en train de le debuger. Il y avait des centaines de lignes de code mais ça ne semblait pas décourager Thran qui les parcourait les unes après les autres, vérifiant et corrigeant le code.

Il était silencieux et concentré, son visage était sérieux mais paisible, il était dans sa bulle, dans son monde. L'informatique c'était son monde, son domaine, il y était aussi à l'aise qu'avec un ballon. Et sur le même lit, juste à côté de lui, contre lui même, il y avait son petit frère. Bien allongé sur le dos, un bras au dessus de sa tête et un casque sur les oreilles qui diffusait une musique pop-rock comme d'habitude. Il dormait paisiblement, fatigué du match.

Il avait vu quelque minute plus tôt son grand frère sortir son holo-ordinateur, et dans ce genre de situation, la première chose qu'il savait c'est que quand son frère codait, il était très silencieux et pour garder la complicité il s'allongeait à côté de lui. Il adorait faire ça, venir dormir à côté de Thran quand celui-ci codait.

Les deux frères étaient en tenue pour dormir depuis un moment et au bout d'une heure à faire de la programmation, Thran décida qu'il était temps de dormir pour de bon. Il éteignit son holo-ordinateur et s'étira puis il tourna la tête. Il pensait jusqu'à maintenant qu'Ahito somnolait mais en regardant son visage et sa respiration, il vit qu'en réalité il dormait profondément.

Thran n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller, il détestait faire du tort à son petit frère. En fait il ne supportait pas voir quelque chose de négatif qui avait un rapport avec Ahito, le voir triste, déçu, angoissé, contrarié, en colère, malade, fatigué, tout cela le mettait hors de lui et l'angoissait à son tour. Et il était comme ça depuis que son petit frère était tombé de la rambarde.

Thran prenait sa promesse très au sérieux, il avait juré de protéger et d'aimer son petit frère, alors son côté grand frère protecteur reprit le dessus. Il enleva le casque sur les oreilles de son frère et remonta la couverture sur eux deux avant d'éteindre la lumière. Les lits de la faculté étaient larges, on pouvait facilement y dormir à deux. Le plus âgé fut rapidement bercé par la chaleur du plus jeune, Ahito avait toujours été un vrai radiateur.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Ahito bouge un peu. Il se réveilla et comprit rapidement la situation, la chambre était dans le noir, donc il était tard et il savait qu'il ne s'était pas endormi dans son lit, il eut un sourire et n'hésita pas se blottir contre son frère.

**-Thran... tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Tu aurais pu me réveiller, je serais allé dans mon lit, je n'ai plus quatre ans, je la gère ma narcolepsie tu sais...**

**-Mais oui je sais ! Mais tu dormais si bien alors...**

**-Je ne suis pas en sucre Thran.**

**-Et bien pardon ! Je te laisse dormir alors, je vais aller dans l'autre lit !**

Ahito fut surprit du ton vexé de son frère. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était en sucre, il y avait autre chose, jamais Thran ne l'avait rejeté ainsi. Et il n'eut pas le temps de parler avec lui car son frère quittait vraiment le lit. Mais il n'était pas question que ça en reste là, Ahito sortit lui aussi du lit et attrapa le poignet de son frère.

**-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Je ne suis pas en sucre, ça va je peux me débrouiller seul !** Dit-il froidement.

Ahito eut une boule dans la gorge, c'était étrange, l'attitude de Thran lui rappelait celle qu'il avait quand il avait quatre ans. Ça faisait mal... mais il comprit immédiatement, car après tout il n'y avait pas que Thran qui connaissait par cœur Ahito, l'inverse était vrai aussi. Et là c'était le plus âgé qui avait un coup de fatigue.

Ahito se rapprocha de lui et le prit contre lui, c'était rare que le petit frère prenne les devants pour arranger une situation, c'était toujours Thran qui s'occupait d'Ahito mais là c'était l'inverse et le plus jeune savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son frère.

**-Thran... j'avais quatre ans... je ne vais plus tomber de la rambarde. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas là qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose...**

**-Ouais... pourtant à la deuxième Cup j'étais là et tu es tombé malade ! Tu fais encore des crises d'angoisses et tu me demande de...**

**-Oui ! Car ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus passer de temps avec toi ou m'éloigner de toi ! Tu es mon grand frère, je tiens à toi, j'aime passer tous mes jours avec toi et oui je suis tombé malade mais j'ai guérit et oui j'ai encore des crises d'angoisses mais tu es là ! Seulement je ne vais pas me briser, je ne vais plus tomber de la rambarde, fais-moi confiance !**

**-Je te fais confiance, je sais que je ne serais pas toujours là pour toi, j'ai un peu craqué sur la mauvaise personne...**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors... ?**

Thran soupira et passa à son tour les bras autour de son frère pour le serrer contre lui. Sa chaleur le réconforta et le calma surtout. Il ferma les yeux et pour une fois il lâcha prise, oubliant son rôle de grand frère et se laissa aller au réconfort.

**-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans l'équipe... ?**

**-Tu veux dire entre la fatigue de Micro-Ice et le pétage de plomb de D'Jok...**

**-Oui... je sens qu'il y a un vieux secret entre eux... un mauvais secret et ça me fait peur, car à la fois je sens que ce secret est vraiment malsain et aussi parce qu'ils nous disent rien alors qu'on est leurs amis...**

**-Ouais... je le ressens aussi... sauf que toi ça t'affectes plus car tu es le plus vieux, tu as toujours été protecteur envers nous trois... je suis sûr qu'ils nous en parleront le moment voulu...**

**-J'espère, j'ai peur pour Mice...**

**-Moi aussi... on va se recoucher ? Tu me fais une place ? Car je pense qu'à la base ce n'est pas que tu ne voulais pas me réveiller mais plutôt que ça te rassure de dormir avec moi !**

**-Mince tu m'as grillé !**

Ahito eut un petit éclat de rire avant de lâcher son frère, et suite au rire de son frère, Thran retrouva le sourire et même sa bonne humeur. Tous les deux allèrent se recoucher dans le même lit, chacun d'un côté, leur présence les rassurant mutuellement. Ce genre de moment caractérisait leur fraternité si forte, si soudée, si belle.

Suite à cette conversation Ahito comprit que Thran aimait prendre soin des gens de nature, c'est pour cela qu'il avait toujours été à l'écoute de toute l'équipe pour que celle-ci trouve du réconfort à travers lui et aille mieux. Pour lui Thran était la personne parfaite et il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à lui sur quelque chose de très précis sans risquer des moqueries ou une trahison, il savait que Thran garderait le secret.

**-Thran, tu veux le savoir ?**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Mon secret.**

**-Oui !**

L'effet fut immédiat, il s'était relevé d'un coup, excité comme un petit enfant à qui on donnait le jouet qu'il demandait depuis des années. Ahito riait une fois de plus, son frère ne changerait jamais, en même temps la seule chose qu'il ne savait pas d'Ahito depuis sept ans, il allait enfin le savoir.

**-Alors c'est quoi ?**

**-Mon secret c'est... tu n'as qu'à le deviner !**

Et il lui tira langue tel le petit frère sadique qu'il était. Thran avait des yeux ronds, il n'en revenait pas, tous ses espoirs retombaient, Ahito le torturait comme un sadique, cette fois s'en était trop.

**-JE VAIS TE TUER !**

Il se jeta sur lui armé d'un oreiller alors qu'Ahito éclatait de rire et tentait de lui échapper dans la chambre. Il lui courrait après tout en criant qu'il serait bien resté tout seul plutôt que de devoir supporter un mignon petit frère sadique.

Et ce n'était pas les seuls à courir, dans le couloir des chambres, il y avait une autre personne qui courait.

**-Abby !**

La jeune femme qui allait entrer dans sa chambre se retourna, elle était toujours en tenue de match car elle venait à peine de rentrer à la faculté. Et elle vit avec horreur que c'était D'Jok qui courrait vers elle, lui aussi à peine rentré. Elle se mit à trembler et son cœur accéléra brusquement, elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec lui car elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire, elle le connaissait après tout...

**-Abby pour tout à l'heure je...**

**-Ne dis rien ! Tu n'as rien à dire. Tu es crevé et stressé ça se voit, tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, vas te reposer s'il te plaît, cales-toi dans ton lit et n'en sors que quand tu auras bien dormis. S'il te plaît...**

**-Euh ok... je... bonne nuit Abby et je suis désolé...**

**-Raaaah mais vas te coucher !**

Il finit par sourire timidement et alla donc dans sa chambre pour dormir, Abby rentra dans sa chambre aussi et tomba au sol derrière la porte. C'était dur... tellement dur, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait coupé D'Jok. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il s'excuse alors que c'était elle la vraie fautive dans l'histoire. D'Jok était un bon capitaine, le meilleur des amis… et qui devait gérer une équipe entière stressée par la Cup, qui portait un lourd secret en plus de cela, et il s'excusait alors qu'elle trahissait tout le monde.

Elle était perdue... complètement perdue...


	20. Rencontre au Génèse

Chapitre 19 : Rencontre au Génèse

Le Black Manta était en mode furtif, il était sur l'orbite d'Unadar et comme il s'y attendait, Corso vit quelques vaisseaux de la Technoïde. La planète était donc surveillée. Comme quoi il était bien sur la bonne planète. Il demanda au hacker de son équipe de se connecter à toutes les caméras de la planète.

**-Tu veux savoir quoi au juste Corso ?** Demanda le hacker.

**-L'ambiance qu'il y a sur la planète.**

Le hacker se plaça devant l'ordinateur central du Black Manta et ouvrit les fenêtres de commande pour commencer à pirater toutes les caméras de la planète. Cela lui prit deux bonnes heures à tout craquer ainsi qu'à regarder pour Corso. Et il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il attendait, il se doutait de ce qu'il allait voir.

**-La Technoïde circule librement dans les mines de métaux et les mineurs d'Unadar les aident à charger le titane. C'est qu'il y a un accord, la Technoïde a dû trouver une combine pour dire qu'il avait besoin de titane afin de protéger la galaxie. Donc on va devoir être encore plus discret...**

**-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors patron ?**

Corso s'assit deux minutes afin de réfléchir, il mit en commun toutes les informations qu'il avait, un accord entre Unadar et la Technoïde, Baldwin qui détournait des matériaux sur une autre planète, c'était ça qu'il fallait trouver en priorité, car Baldwin avait créé une armée de robot lui aussi et il voulait pirater ceux de Maddox. C'est alors que le plan s'afficha dans sa tête.

**-Voilà ce qu'on va faire, on va aborder Unadar par la mer radioactive. Il n'y a personne par-là à cause de l'eau qui a trop d'ondes radioactives. Ensuite on va infiltrer l'astroport et on va relier les tableaux de bords au Black Manta pour que notre hacker détermine toutes les trajectoires. Il va falloir être très discret !**

**-Ça marche patron !**

Le plan était donc définit, le Black Manta vira pour aller se poser proche de l'océan pollué de la planète. Pour que tout soit plus simple, les pirates avaient tous une oreillette, le hacker restait à bord du vaisseau pour suivre les caméras et ainsi empêcher les pirates de se faire prendre par les droïdes de la Technoïde.

Corso fut le premier à descendre, un masque sur la bouche pour ne pas respirer la pollution, quatre autres pirates le suivirent. Ils devaient traverser la capitale avant d'arriver à l'astroport.

**-Ok il y a des droïdes partout dans la ville car les mineurs d'Unadar sont en train de transporter le titane dans des camions vers l'astroport, du coup il y a des patrouilles de partout.** Parla le hacker dans l'oreillette des pirates.

**-On va rester groupé, guides-nous jusqu'à l'astroport !** Répondit Corso.

**-D'accord, à trois rues de votre position, il y a une trappe, elle mène vers les égouts, je pense que c'est calme la dessous, seulement...**

**-Seulement il y a beaucoup de droïde...**

**-Ouais. Et pas qu'un peu, ça va être chaud pour atteindre la trappe. Je vais vous dire quand passer, pour le moment prenez la rue sur votre droite et faites vite, une patrouille arrive vers vous !**

**-Ok on bouge !**

Les cinq pirates prirent leurs jambes à leur cou pour se diriger vers la ruelle et la traverser le plus rapidement possible. Arrivés au bout de la ruelle, ils se mirent à genoux, se cachant derrière des murs et des poubelles.

**-Attendez une minutes, vous allez devoir courir à gauche puis la première droite, la patrouille tourne assez vite, donc va falloir piquer un sprint jusqu'à la deuxième rue sinon vous allez vous faire pendre en sandwich par les deux patrouilles. Allez-y maintenant !**

Corso ne prit pas le temps de répondre, il poussa son équipe pour qu'ils courent le plus vite possible, d'abord à gauche puis vite se jeter dans la première rue à droite et se cacher, car une patrouille arrivait dans cette rue et une autre patrouille revenait dans la rue où il courrait. Le hacker serrait les dents, les droïdes revenaient vite et il avait peur que Corso se fasse prendre.

Mais heureusement les pirates étaient rapide et Corso très malin, lorsqu'il arriva dans la dernière ruelle, il indiqua aux autres de le suivre, il ouvrit la porte d'un immeuble pour se cacher avec les autres pirates. Le hacker souffla et Corso également alors qu'il voyait les droïdes traverser la rue.

**-La trappe est dans la rue à droite, seulement un camion arrive dans cette rue, et beaucoup de droïdes, vous allez devoir attendre...**

**-On ne peut pas trop attendre, sinon les vaisseaux vont tous décoller !**

**-Attendez ! Vous allez peut être avoir un peu de chance ! L'équipe des Rykers passe dans la rue en parallèle, il risque d'y avoir un mouvement de foule !**

**-Alors on prend !**

Et en effet l'équipe des Rykers passait en vaisseau et toutes les personnes du quartier même les mineurs qui conduisaient les camions de titane descendirent de leur véhicule pour aller acclamer les Rykers. Les droïdes passaient donc en commande « gérer la population ». Les camions et la ruelle étaient à l'abandon. C'est là que les pirates en profitèrent, ils coururent jusqu'à la trappe et s'y glissèrent.

Dans les égouts de la ville c'était vraiment calme. Il n'y avait pas de droïde ni de surveillance. Par cet endroit, les cinq pirates traversèrent rapidement la ville. Mais le plus dur restait à venir, l'astroport.

**-Les pilotes prennent une pause déjeunée avant de décoller, tous les vaisseaux seront libres de l'intérieur, mais il y aura toujours des droïdes...**

**-Guides-nous pour rentrer dans les vaisseaux alors ! Et nous on t'envoie les plans de vol !**

**-Ça marche !**

Les pirates attendirent pendant une bonne heure dans les égouts que les pilotes aillent prendre leur pause déjeunée. L'astroport commença à être déserté, tous les mineurs Unadien avaient fini de charger le titane, il restait uniquement des droïdes pour surveiller.

**-Ok les gars c'est bon, les droïdes contournent les vaisseaux à rythme régulier, allez-y quand je vous le dirais !** Annonça le hacker.

Corso partit le premier en suivant le chemin donné par son hacker, les autres suivirent, petit à petit, ils rentrèrent dans les vaisseaux et relièrent un appareil aux tableaux de bords afin d'envoyer les plans au hacker. Dès qu'il les reçu, il s'empressa de les tracer, tous, un par un. Sauf que quelque chose clochait...

**-Corso, ils vont tous au siège de la Technoïde !**

**-Ce n'est pas normal, certain sont censés aller dans une autre direction ! Vérifie !**

**-Je viens de le faire, ils ont tous le même plan de vol !**

**-Changement de plan alors, on met un traceur sur chaque vaisseau et on regarde ceux qui vont vraiment au siège de la Technoïde !**

**-Alors faites vite, la pause des pilotes est bientôt finie !**

Corso ne se fit pas prier, tout comme les quatre autres pirates, ils se dépêchèrent de parcourir une nouvelle fois tous les vaisseaux en évitant les droïdes, pour poser des traceurs, ainsi ils sauraient si réellement ils allaient tous au siège de la Technoïde. Une fois cela fait les pirates prirent la poudre d'escampette pour rejoindre le Black Manta. La mission était un succès, personne ne les avaient vu, c'était parfait.

**-Alors ? **Demanda-t-il au hacker.

**-Alors tu avais raison ! Deux vaisseaux sont en train de dévier de leur route !**

**-On les suit !**

Le Black Manta toujours en furtif, dévia lui aussi sa route pour suivre ces deux vaisseaux. Il se rapprochait du but, il allait découvrir une partie du plan de Baldwin ! Enfin...

* * *

**De Ashley** : [ 20h30 ] : Je te souhaite un bon match, les Shadows c'est une grande équipe mais tu es une plus grande joueuse ! Montres à ton équipe ce que tu sais faire avec un ballon, montres leurs la vraie Abby, la grande et la plus belle des joueuses ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir prendre un peu soin de toi, de te voir évoluer dans ton univers, dans ta passion ! Vous allez gagner, Go Snow Go !

C'était le dernier message d'Ashley avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le coma deux jours en arrière. Abby le lisait, elle n'avait pas pris le temps, et n'avait pas vraiment eu le courage de regarder son holo-portable depuis ce soir-là. Mais elle souriait, car dans ce message, elle sentait qu'Ashley était vraiment heureuse.

La jolie blonde coupa son téléphone et regarda par le hublot. Les SnowKids étaient dans leur navette, dans une heure il serait au Génèse Stadium. Le Génèse, la destination de rêve pour tous les joueurs, là où se déroulaient les phases finales. Et pour Abby, c'était le lieu où Ashley pourrait être sauvée. Elle imaginait déjà Sasha et Telsy travailler comme des folles depuis trois semaines maintenant.

Elle soupira, elle était fatiguée, moralement... elle était assise bien à l'écart des autres qui rigolaient ou dormaient pour certain. Bien qu'elle regardait à travers le hublot, son regard était dans le vide. Elle était complètement perdue, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, pourquoi elle était là ? Pouvait-elle encore renoncer ?

**-Abby ça va ?**

La jeune femme sortit de sa transe déprimante et tourna la tête pour voir que Tia et Mei s'étaient rapprochées d'elle. La blondinette reprit donc ses esprits et se décala pour qu'elles puissent s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**-Ça va, je suis juste un peu stressée, c'est la première fois que je vais au Génèse...**

**-Tu vas voir c'est génial ! Il y a plein de super magasin de vêtements, des salons de coiffures, des salons de beautés ! Et tu verras l'hôtel où on dort ! Il y a un jacuzzi ! Et les chambres sont géantes !**

**-Mei je crois qu'on a compris,** parla Tia avec un sourire. N**e t'en fais pas Abby, tout se passera bien sur le terrain !**

**-Je ne sais pas trop... je crois qu'avec D'Jok...**

**-D'Jok avait le sourire ce matin, il semble s'être reposé et donc calmé, ça ira. Et puis c'est ton ami, tu le connais depuis le collège, je suis sûre qu'au fond il est content que tu sois dans l'équipe et qu'il pense que tu es une bonne joueuse !** Lui répondit Mei avec un clin d'oeil.

**-Tu as sûrement raison... Vous avez sûrement raison.**

Elle aimerait tellement les croire, mais c'était beaucoup plus compliqué... Les messages, Ashley, tout cela était compliqué... Abby leva les yeux pour regarder les garçons, Ahito qui dormait, Thran, Micro-Ice et D'Jok jouaient aux cartes, elle finit par baisser les yeux, ne pouvant plus les regarder. Elle n'arrivait plus à leurs parler normalement ni à les regarder en face...

La jeune blonde se coucha sur les bancs de la navette pour se reposer et surtout pour ne plus regarder les garçons. Elle devait rester calme et naturelle...

Mei et Tia décidèrent de rester à ses côtés, ce qui dans un sens la rassurait. La présence des filles étaient agréable. Elle comprenait pourquoi Rocket et Sinedd étaient heureux avec elle. Elles étaient tellement positives, gentilles et douces, tout ce qu'était Abby en temps normal.

Un peu plus loin dans la navette, les garçons jouaient effectivement aux cartes. Rocket et Mark étaient aussi de la partie, ils avaient pris l'habitude de jouer avec eux. Mais Thran semblait bouder un peu, il était silencieux alors que d'habitude, il était à fond dans le jeu, parlant et blaguant. Même Micro-Ice était plus bruyant que lui alors qu'il savait qu'il allait bientôt jouer son dernier match.

Sinedd était un peu à l'écart car il jouait à sa console portable, mais il n'était pas vraiment dans le jeu... Il leva les yeux pour regarder Micro-Ice faire le pitre et eut un pincement au cœur. La révélation du petit brun résonnait encore dans sa tête, il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire et pourtant c'était la vérité. Il trouvait cela tellement injuste... injuste pour Micro-Ice. Sinedd baissa la tête ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Alors que du côté de la partie de cartes, D'Jok voyant bien que Thran était étrange décida de lui faire cracher le morceau.

**-Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a Thran ?**

**-Rien du tout.**

**-C'est parce qu'il veut savoir mon secret et que je ne veux pas lui dire,** répondit Ahito en se réveillant.

**-Raaaah mais tais-toi !**

Et Ahito partait en courant dans la navette, mort de rire avec un Thran le poursuivant, de plus en plus vexé, laissant au passage ses deux amis avec leurs cartes. Micro-Ice avait des yeux ronds, tout comme D'Jok et tous les deux se regardaient.

**-Ahito fait des secrets à Thran, je n'aurais jamais pensé !** Avoua le petit brun.

**-Comme quoi...**

* * *

Le Génèse Stadium, enfin ils y arrivaient. Les SnowKids étaient à peine descendus de la navette, que des journalistes se ruaient sur eux. Artegor soupira, mais ils ne pouvaient pas y couper. Les joueurs firent tous des grands signes pour saluer les caméras, appareils photos et surtout les fans. Les flashes étaient dans tous les sens. À tel point qu'Abby ne voyait plus grand chose autour d'elle, elle n'entendait plus rien à part un brouhaha immense, un ensemble de voix de journalistes et son cœur qui battait comme un fou. Elle sombrait, au milieu de cette foule, de toutes ses lumières, de tout...

**-Abby s'il vous plaît une question !**

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que les journalistes la regardaient en silence et que l'un d'eux tendait son micro. Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne, alors elle se retourna et vit Micro-Ice lui faire un grand sourire. Il tentait de la rassurer. Alors la jeune femme resserra sa main sur celle du petit brun et se tourna vers le journaliste.

**-C'est la première fois que vous arrivez sur le Génèse, comment appréhendez-vous les matchs ?**

**-Je...**

**-Abby est une très bonne joueuse, je suis sûre qu'elle sera faire des merveilles une fois sur le terrain ! En tout cas je veillerais à ce qu'elle batte son stress !**

Le cœur de la blondinette s'emballa un peu plus, elle se mordit les lèvres, c'était D'Jok qui venait de parler pour elle. Et au vu de son visage et du son de sa voix, il était sincère. Ce n'était pas les caméras, ni le fait qu'il devait garder sa bonne image, non il était vraiment sincère. Ce n'était pas que le capitaine qui venait de parler, c'était l'ami. Elle retrouvait D'Jok, le garçon qui avait toujours eu cette attitude protectrice avec elle. À ses côtés, Ahito souriait lui aussi, vraiment content que D'Jok ai repris ses esprits.

**-Micro-Ice une question ! Êtes-vous prêt pour le match All-Stars ?**

**-Plus que jamais ! **Dit-il en levant le poing en l'air.

**-Est ce que les SK vont brandir une quatrième fois la coupe ?**

**-On est là pour cela ! **Répondit D'Jok du tac au tac.

**-Bien c'est terminé pour les questions ! Les joueurs ont besoin de s'entraîner et surtout d'air !** Coupa Artegor en poussant les joueurs vers l'hôtel.

Les flashes étaient encore là, ce qui perturbait encore un peu la jolie blonde. Elle n'avait pas lâché la main de Micro-Ice d'ailleurs ni celle de D'Jok qui lui avait attrapé la deuxième main et qui la serrait bien fort. De tous c'était Micro-Ice qui diffusait le plus d'ondes positives, son sourire, sa présence, tout était positif avec lui. Et ça lui faisait du bien. L'hôtel était enfin en vue, elle allait pouvoir souffler un peu, car tout l'impressionnait, la hauteur du plafond, la grandeur des rues, toutes les lumières, tous les lieux que mentionnaient les autres joueurs, le nombre de personne qu'il y avait, le Génèse Stadium était vraiment géant, dans tous les sens du terme. Voilà pourquoi elle avait hâte d'arriver dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle serait au calme, maintenant qu'elle était au pied de l'hôtel, une voix ou plutôt des cris se fit entendre.

**-MICRO-ICE ! MICRO-IIIIIIIIICE !**

**-Zoeline !**

Le petit brun couru vers elle et la jolie blonde lui sauta littéralement dessus, le faisant tomber sur le derrière. Mais ils s'en fichaient, ils riaient tellement ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Derrière eux, Ahito et Thran mimaient le couple trop guimauve en faisant des bouches à bisous et en ayant des comportements de filles, faisant rire les autres alors que D'Jok grimaçait.

**-Et les amoureux, vous ne pouvez pas être un peu plus discret... salut Zoeline,** dit-il en passant devant eux et en rentrant dans l'hôtel.

**-Salut D'Jok !**

Elle se relevait et aidait à relever son petit ami tout en saluant les autres. Elle les connaissait depuis la première Cup et donc elle était vraiment heureuse de les voir. Et c'était réciproque, Zoéline était une fan-mascotte de l'équipe depuis le début. Elle passait souvent dans l'hôtel des SK pour les soutenir ou veiller à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien dans leurs chambres. La blonde à la peau bronzée rencontra celle à la peau pâle. Elle s'avança vers elle avec un immense sourire.

**-Tu dois être Abby ! L'amie du collège de Micro-chou !**

**-Et toi Zoeline sa petite amie ! D'Jok avait raison pour le surnom ! **Répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Thran et Ahito qui jouaient toujours le couple stupide.

Micro-Ice les poussa par l'épaule pour les calmer, boudant par la suite.

**-Bonne chance pour les matchs alors Abby !**

**-Merci beaucoup.**

**-Bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais on n'a pas entraînement aujourd'hui, donc ce soir je t'ai promis qu'on sortait ! **Coupa Micro-Ice en parlant à l'adresse de Zoeline.

**-Oui c'est vrai !**

Elle se souvenait qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il lui avait envoyé un message deux jours en arrière comme quoi il voulait être seul avec elle et lui parler. Et visiblement c'était sérieux. Zoéline avait eu peur pendant deux jours mais au vu de l'attitude souriante et amoureuse de Micro-Ice, ce n'était pas en rapport avec leur couple, mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Elle prit donc sa main, salua les autres joueurs et l'entraîna dans le Génèse.

* * *

D'Jok jeta son sac avec violence sur le lit. Qu'est ce que ça l'énervait ! Les couples et Micro-Ice qui agissait comme si tout allait bien alors que rien n'allait ! La vue de Zoeline lui sautant dessus et lui rigolant bêtement le répugnait encore... Mais le pire, c'est qu'il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi... il se rendait compte qu'il avait perdu confiance en la gente féminine et donc en lui... et qu'il s'en prenait aux mauvaises personnes.

Mais les souvenirs de Mei qui partait pour Sinedd, de Yuki qui partait pour les Elektras, d'Abby qui partait pour l'orphelinat, des cyborgs de Team Paradisia qui le forçait à vendre le secret pour gagner contre Ahito lors des penalties étaient encore trop présent en lui. Il ne savait plus s'il pouvait faire confiance à une fille sans que celle-ci le poignarde... et il était jaloux du bonheur des couples... Zoéline, Mei, Tia, Yuki et Abby étaient des femmes respectueuses et de confiance et ils les adoraient, mais malgré tout, il détestait les voir heureuses avec leur petit ami, tout comme il détestait le bonheur des petits amis concernés, il avait le ressenti que lui n'avait plus de charme, de présence ou d'intérêt...

D'Jok soupira, il était triste d'en être arrivé là mais pour le moment il n'avait pas envie de changer. Ni de se trouver une fille, ni même d'ouvrir sa vie et sa confiance à une fille. Il était très bien tout seul...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois car il savait que Micro-Ice ne serait pas là de la soirée ni de la nuit, il allait donc être tout seul dans sa chambre et comme il n'y avait pas entraînement aujourd'hui, il avait peur de s'ennuyer. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'aller faire les magasins, il savait que dès qu'il sortirait, il y aurait des paparazzis de partout et il n'était pas forcément en forme pour les voir. Il s'étira et chercha un moyen de se vider la tête, c'est là qu'il vit sur sa table de nuit, tout comme sur celle de Micro-Ice, un prospectus.

Il le prit, curieux et le lit. C'était une annonce d'un bar spécialement pour les joueurs, inconnu aux journalistes, qui avait pour but de permettre aux joueurs de passer un moment tranquille à l'abri des flashs. Et juste en bas de l'affiche, il y avait le plan d'accès. Le rouquin leva un sourcil et se dit que ça lui ferait peut être du bien. Il prit donc son portefeuille et laissa son sac en plan pour sortir. Il quitta donc l'hôtel et regarda bien autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas trop de journaliste et il suivit le plan.

La petite carte le mena dans un ensemble de ruelles, assez petites et labyrinthique, mais tout était très calme, désert même. Normal, vu que c'était un peu le coin des poubelles et des chaudières ou des sorties d'aération des bâtiments. Pendant une minutes D'Jok cru que c'était une mauvaise blague, mais il trouva bien une trappe à l'endroit indiqué.

Son sang se mit à bouillonner pour réactiver ses gênes paternels, c'est à dire ceux de pirates, autrement dit sa curiosité était trop forte pour qu'il fasse demi-tour. Il souleva la trappe et s'engouffra dans le tunnel qui était plutôt bien éclairé. Il mit un bon quart d'heure à parcourir ce couloir souterrain et arriva à une porte qui, une fois ouverte donnait effectivement sur un bar.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, il ne savait pas qui avait créé cet endroit, mais c'était vraiment une très bonne idée. Pas de journaliste, des lumières douces qui donnait une ambiance vraiment calme et apaisante. Il y avait une petite musique en fond et plusieurs tables. D'ailleurs D'Jok reconnu facilement deux joueurs qui buvaient un cocktail ensemble, il se dirigea naturellement vers eux, car ils étaient en de bons termes.

**-Bonsoir Wouwamboo ! Bonsoir Lun-Zaera !**

**-Oh salut D'Jok !** Répondit l'attaquant Wamba. **Je ne savais pas que tu étais sur le Génèse !**

**-On est arrivé il y a quelques heures. Vous êtes prêt pour la Cup ? Pour une fois on ne tombe pas l'un contre l'autre aux huitièmes !**

**-On est prêt plus que jamais !** Répondit cette fois l'attaquante avec un grand sourire.** J'imagine que vous aussi ! Votre nouvelle joueuse s'est améliorée depuis notre match amical ?**

**-Elle doit gérer son stress.**

**-Aaah la découverte du Génèse... bon on a fini notre verre, cet endroit est sympa comme tout ! Bonne chance pour la Cup D'Jok et Go Snow Go !**

**-Merci Wouwamboo ! Bonne chance à vous aussi ! Aller les Wambas !** Répondit-il avec le sourire.

Les deux attaquants le saluèrent avant de reprendre la porte qui cachait le tunnel. D'Jok se retrouva seul dans cet agréable lieu, secret mais agréable. Il regarda un peu autour de lui et vit une jeune fille en train de nettoyer des verres au bar. Il alla donc vers elle et s'assit sur un des tabourets du bar. La jeune fille sentit une présence et donc elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux émeraude, une longue chevelure rousse coiffée en tresse sur le côté, et un sourire tout aussi doux que son visage. Mais l'attaquant était sur la défensive, tant et si bien qu'il ne parlait pas.

**-D'Jok, le capitaine des légendaires SnowKids dans mon bar, si j'avais cru cela un jour.**

**-Tu veux un autographe j'imagine... ?**

**-Avec plaisir, tu aurais une photo de toi quand tu as gagné la Cup ou quand tu as été sélectionné pour faire partie de l'équipe ?**

**-Hein ? Pourquoi ces moments là ?**

**-Car je suis sûre d'avoir une photo de toi où tu es heureux, là ça vaut vraiment le coup d'avoir un autographe !**

Le rouquin était surprit, cette fille était... particulière. Elle prenait du plaisir avec le bonheur des autres. Elle avait créé un bar secret pour que les joueurs puissent prendre du recul ou faire une pause et là elle demandait des photos où les joueurs avaient eu un vrai moment de bonheur pour avoir de bons souvenirs à son tour.

Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir car il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce genre de comportement. Néanmoins, il fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre les photos et commença les feuilleter.

**-Une photo après mon but lors de mon premier match All-Stars ?**

**-Fais voir !**

Il tendit la photo qu'elle prit immédiatement pour la contempler, ses petits yeux émeraudes se mirent à briller en voyant l'image montrant le joueur vedette des SK, sautant et souriant de joie. Elle lui retendit avec un sourire encore plus immense et le jeune homme leva un sourcil, ne comprenant toujours pas le comportement de cette fille, mais il la prit et la signa.

**-Merci !**

**-Pas de quoi... euh...**

**-Sasha ! Pardon je m'appelle Sasha ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Si tu veux je suis une spécialiste des cocktails, j'en ai un créé par moi même et dont je ne vendrais pas le secret mais qui est fait spécialement pour détendre !**

**-J'imagine que … vu que ce bar est vrai, alors ta boisson doit l'être aussi...**

Sasha continua de sourire et se retourna pour prendre un verre. Elle dégageait des ondes un peu enfantines mais en même temps joyeuses. Alors que le rouquin lui était crispé. Il la regardait étrangement, méfiant, verser différentes boissons dans son verre.

**-Je te trouve sur la défensive.** Envoya-t-elle avec une franchise démesurée.

D'Jok ouvrit grand ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait eu un mouvement de recul. Bon sang c'était si flagrant ? Il était autant méfiant des gens, non de la gente féminine ? Mais pourquoi ? Cette fille semblait être la gentillesse incarnée, elle avait créé un lieu de détente pour les joueurs, elle lui tendait une boisson... une boisson bleue...

**-Euh... c'est quoi ça ?**

**-Ça a une couleur bizarre, mais gouttes !**

L'attaquant prit donc le grand verre et le porta à ses lèvres avec une méfiance quelque peu abusée. Toutefois, il osa boire le liquide bleu et fut tout de suite surprit. C'était délicieux, un goût prononcé et légèrement acide puis sucré sur la langue à la fin. Il reposa son verre, toujours surprit du mélange. Face à lui, Sasha était accoudée sur le bar, ses mains tenant sa tête et elle avait une expression satisfaite et heureuse.

**-Alors pourquoi cette attitude défensive qui te dit de te méfier d'un simple verre ?**

**-Ça me regarde.**

**-D'accord. Tu as faim ? Oui car je fais aussi à manger ! Je sais faire un plat équilibré et bon pour le moral ! C'est à base de pomme de terre, de poulet et de brocolis violets !**

**-Brocolis violet ? Tu es origine d'Akillian ?**

**-Et oui ! Et je supporte les SnowKids ! Go Snow Go !**

La bonne humeur de Sasha eu raison de D'Jok qui finit par sourire. Le monde était petit, il avait face à lui une Akillienne, qui en plus supportait son équipe, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi elle avait voulu une photo de lui pendant un de ses moments de bonheur. Elle avait l'air d'admirer l'équipe et non de la soutenir juste parce que c'était l'équipe de sa planète.

**-Bon ça ne me dit toujours pas si tu veux manger.**

**-Je... je veux bien goûter.**

C'était étrange, mais après le cocktail et le fait de comprendre qu'elle admirait vraiment les SK le poussaient à aller dans le sens de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs il but une autre gorgée de la boisson et la regarda préparer à manger. Toutefois, il était toujours tendu et crispé, ses jambes remuaient, tapotant le sol, sa mâchoire était serrée, la nervosité se lisait tout de même un peu sur son visage.

**-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ce qui me rend défensif ?**

**-Parce que tu es beaucoup sur la défensif, tu ne me connais même pas alors qu'en arrivant ici tu as plutôt adopté l'idée de ce bar pour les joueurs et pourtant tu te méfies de moi, je trouve cela dommage et même triste.**

Le rouquin dû l'avouer, il ne sut quoi répondre... car elle avait raison, il perdait de l'énergie et chaque jour confiance en lui à avoir cette attitude. Il se renfermait aux nouvelles relations sociables, incendiait les couples autour de lui et perdait de sa crédibilité.

**-Et je me suis dit que je pourrais t'aider à remettre cela en question.** Répondit-elle en posant l'assiette devant lui.

**-Tu fais cela comme ça, alors que la personne en face de toi est un inconnu ? Tu ne perds pas de l'énergie inutilement là ?**

**-C'est vrai je dépense de l'énergie pour les autres, et aussi pour des inconnus, mais j'en ressors de la satisfaction et du bien être. Les gens obtiennent le sourire et appréhendent mieux la vie, ils ont même envie de la vivre pleinement, sans problème, sans hésitation, et ça crois-moi ça vaut le coup, même si tu ne connais pas la personne.**

**-Tu... tu es juste... gentille en fait.**

Et il pensait réellement sa phrase, cette jeune femme, cette Sasha, elle était vraiment gentille. Elle ne jugeait personne, elle tendait une main à tout le monde, une vraie main, avec le sourire et la garantie que son aide serait sincère et surtout utile. Ce bar en était une preuve, D'Jok se détendait, le cocktail faisait son effet, car il était à base de plantes, mais pas que, l'ambiance du bar le détendait, la barmaid le détendait.

Son visage était angélique, il affichait une vraie sincérité. En plus de cela, elle était jolie, ses longs cheveux roux tressés, ses yeux émeraudes, brillants, intimidants certes mais confiants, son sourire doux, sa présence apaisante et sa gentillesse, il ne se rendit même pas compte des mots qu'il sortit.

**-Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est les femmes en général.**

**-Ah bon ? Et qu'est qui ce qui te fait douter des dames ? J'espère au moins que tu t'entends avec celles de ton équipe !**

**-Oui celles de mon équipe je les adore ! Tout comme Yuki même si elle a quitté l'équipe et la petite amie de mon meilleur ami aussi ! C'est juste que je ne ressens pas l'envie de créer un nouveau lien avec une nouvelle fille...**

**-Toi, on t'a trahit...**

D'Jok qui allait goûter le plat que Sasha lui avait préparé stoppa tout mouvement pour ouvrir des yeux ronds. La jeune femme n'était pas loin dans le vrai, comment avait-elle comprit cela ?

**-Déçu plutôt...**

**-En même temps être en couple n'est pas une obligation. Par contre ta façon de penser va finir par te décevoir elle aussi... mange, c'est meilleur quand c'est chaud !**

L'attaquant était intimidé par les paroles de Sasha, là elle était dans le vrai car il commençait déjà à être déçu et à regretter sa façon de penser et d'agir. Il prit sa fourchette et porta un morceau de poulet et de pomme de terre à sa bouche, c'était cuisiné comme il fallait, légèrement épicé et agréable en bouche. Il eut un sourire.

**-Je vois que tu aimes ! Tant mieux ça me fais plaisir ! Tu sais D'Jok, apprendre à faire confiance aux gens est une décision difficile mais pas impossible. Et je pense que tu as de l'énergie à revendre autre part que dans ta méfiance envers les femmes, comme sur le terrain par exemple.**

**-Je sais...**

**-Et puis des filles bien il en existe, celles de ton équipe en sont la preuve. La déception que tu as eu, elle t'a fait perdre confiance en toi... c'est dommage car du charisme et de l'intérêt tu en as.**

Il fut une nouvelle fois captivé par les paroles de Sasha, outre le délicieux plat qu'il mangeait, le cocktail qui le détendait vraiment, ce qu'elle disait était... il ne trouvait pas de mots, ce n'était pas de la drague, loin de là, juste de la prise de conscience. Elle avait raison, ce qu'elle disait était vrai, elle ne le rassurait pas, elle lui disait la vérité. Il porta une nouvelle fois la fourchette à sa bouche et baissa les yeux. Sasha y vit un peu de détresse et d'abandon, elle eut de la peine pour lui, c'était dommage qu'il pense ainsi alors que pour elle, il avait vraiment de la valeur.

**-Tu es un grand joueur et un bon capitaine et tu es charmant ! Ne gâches pas ton énergie inutilement... Si tu as vraiment envie de ne plus être déçu alors concentres toi sur les vraies bonnes personnes et tu verras que des filles bien et dignes de confiance tu en rencontreras, je suis sûre même que tu trouveras une fille formidable à tes yeux et qu'elle deviendra ta petite amie et elle te rendra heureux. Ce n'est pas possible autrement !**

Un sourire, un vrai sourire apparu sur le visage de D'Jok. Il en fut surprit lui même, mais il n'était plus du tout sur la défensive, ses muscles s'étaient détendus et ce n'est pas uniquement grâce au cocktail de Sasha. Ses mots en étaient responsables aussi. Elle lui avait fait des compliments en étant sincère, pas juste pour le réconforter. Et c'est cette sincérité qui l'avait réconforté pour de vrai au final... et puis ses petits conseils... elle avait peut être raison, il devait se concentrer sur les bonnes personnes.

Il termina son assiette et son verre et il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait apaisé, c'était agréable. Il souriait toujours, cette soirée avait vraiment eu du bon. Sasha aussi était toute souriante, elle avait réussi à redonner le moral à une personne, un grand joueur par dessus tout, et peut être même un début de confiance. Elle débarrassa le verre et l'assiette pour les laver.

**-Combien je te dois ?**

**-Quatorze crédits standards.**

D'Jok fouilla dans ses poches et posa la monnaie sur le comptoir. Il y en avait plus que le compte alors Sasha s'empressa de lui rendre la monnaie, elle lui tendit en plus un bout de papier.

**-C'est mon numéro de téléphone, je ne te demande pas le tient car après tout tu as du mal à faire confiance au tient. Mais si un jour tu as envie de me parler, tu pourras le faire, le choix et la liberté de le faire t'appartiens !**

Le jeune homme était touché de la méthode de Sasha, s'il avait envie de lui reparler alors ça ne regardait que lui. Elle ne pourrait pas le harceler vu qu'elle n'avait pas son numéro, lui seul décidait. Son approche était douce et c'est pour cela qu'il prit le bout de papier et le rangea dans sa poche.

**-Bonne soirée et merci pour la nourriture.**

**-C'est mon boulot ! Et bon courage pour la Cup !**

**-Merci !**

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que D'Jok reprit la porte qui menait au tunnel et quitta le bar. Sur le chemin du retour il avait toujours un grand sourire. Son visage était apaisé, plus détendu, plus agréable, on sentait qu'il venait d'avoir quelque chose de bon pour son moral. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire une rencontre aussi bénéfique, surtout une rencontre avec une fille.


	21. Le match All-Stars

Chapitre 20 : Le match All-Stars

**-Dame Simbaï j'ai peur...**

**-Je sais Micro-Ice...**

Le petit brun était sur la table de l'infirmerie, il était en tenue de SnowKids et il tremblait comme un fou. Il n'avait pas froid, il était juste effrayé. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses mains tremblaient, ses dents claquaient, son cœur tambourinait. Il avait même les yeux humides. Il jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement, les tordants de temps en temps mais il fut arrêté par des mains à la peau bronzée.

C'était Zoeline qui venait de prendre ses mains pour l'empêcher de se faire mal. Elle monta sur la table d'auscultation pour se mettre contre lui et le serrer dans ses bras afin de le calmer. Simbaï, elle préparait un thé avec différentes plantes. La pièce était silencieuse et l'ambiance très lourde mais en même temps c'était un moment important et décisif. Le médecin lui tendit enfin son thé avec un petit sourire timide.

**-Ça devrait le faire le temps du match, tu ne ressentiras pas la fatigue et ça va augmenter tes capacités musculaires et tes réflexes. C'est tout ce que je peux faire...**

**-Je le sais... c'est déjà beaucoup ! Je vais pouvoir profiter du match All-Stars grâce à vous !**

Simbaï baissa les yeux, puis en voyant la mine basse de Zoeline qui était couchée sur l'épaule de Micro-Ice, elle décida de les laisser seuls un peu. La jeune blonde resta un peu silencieuse quelques minutes alors que le petit brun buvait son thé. La chaleur et la présence de la jeune femme calmait Micro-Ice qui finit par arrêter de trembler. Puis un sourire prit place sur le visage de la blonde qui sauta de la table pour se mettre face à son petit ami.

**-D'accord c'est vrai que c'est ton dernier match mais... tu vas en profiter ! Le Génèse Stadium, Akillian, ta mère, tous les SK et surtout D'Jok vont te regarder. Mais tu dois aussi jouer pour toi ! Tu vivras beaucoup mieux ta maladie si ton dernier souvenir est le plus beau ! Laisse à tout le monde et à toi même une image d'un Micro-Ice gagnant, battant et heureux ! Laisses nous et laisses toi le souvenir du grand joueur que tu es !**

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Zoeline, larmes vite essuyées par le petit brun avant qu'il ne la prenne contre lui. Ses mots avaient été sincères même s'ils cachaient la tristesse qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de la détresse de Micro-Ice. Elle avait peur pour lui, elle aurait tellement aimé le voir jouer encore un peu plus. Mais elle avait raison, le numéro trois devait profiter au maximum de ce match, si c'était son dernier, autant qu'il laisse une trace de son passage. Il l'embrassa sur le front pour la rassurer et lui offrit un sourire.

**-Cours vite jusqu'aux gradins, moi je vais rejoindre les vestiaires. Et je t'assure que je jouerais comme je n'ai jamais joué ce soir !**

**-D'accord ! Bonne chance Micro-Chou !**

**-Hey !**

Elle éclata de rire avant de partir en courant pour avoir le temps de rejoindre les gradins. Micro-Ice lui, baissa la tête et respira profondément. Il gardait le sourire. Ce soir serait son dernier match mais ce soir il laisserait à la galaxie un souvenir inoubliable de l'attaquant qu'il était.

**-Bonsoir à tous chers fans de football ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver en cette soirée mémorable ! Vous l'attendiez tous ! Le grand, le beau, le fabuleux, le tant attendu match All-Stars !** Cria Callie dans le micro alors que toutes les chaînes de la Galaxie étaient branchées sur la pétillante journaliste.

**-Et oui l'ouverture de la Cup est enfin officielle grâce au mythique match All-Stars,** continua Nork. **Je me trouve actuellement dans les gradins du Génèse Stadium et je dois dire que c'est de la folie !**

**-Normal Nork ! Vu que le match se joue à guichets fermés ! Et voilà les joueurs qui arrivent enfin sur le terrain ! Je peux tous les voir ! Warren, Luur, Kernor, Wouwamboo, Micro-Ice, Fumulgus et Stevens ! Ils sont tous là, ils brillent et ils portent fièrement les maillots de leur équipe respective !**

La foule s'emballa, le stade d'Akillian semblait si minime par rapport à l'euphorie de la grande foule du stade du Génèse. Abby en était impressionnée, elle ne voyait pas le bout des gradins, les lumières étaient fortes et pour parler aux autres il fallait crier. Et à quoi bon parler aux autres, ils étaient tous debout en train de hurler le prénom de Micro-Ice pour l'encourager.

Puis au bout de longues minutes, la foule se calma car le coup d'envoi allait se dérouler dans quelques minutes. D'Jok était assis au bord de son siège, ses jambes gigotaient nerveusement, il se rongeait les ongles et ne clignait presque pas des yeux pour toujours voir son meilleur ami. Assis à côté de lui, il y avait Sinedd qui lui observait en coin le rouquin. Il se mordit les lèvres, il ressentait la panique de D'Jok, il voyait très bien que celui-ci avait très peur de ce match. Car le brun aussi savait que c'était le dernier match de Micro-Ice. Pour rassurer un peu D'Jok, il décida d'aller dans la provocation.

**-Micro-nain est vraiment tout petit au milieu des autres !**

**-Alors toi tu ne changes pas !**

D'Jok avait le sourire, c'était bon, ça rassurait Sinedd qui visiblement était peut être à la hauteur pour rassurer D'Jok. Mais le brun avait mal pour Micro-Ice, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que celui-ci soit atteint d'une maladie qui lui ferait arrêter le football.

**-Mesdames et messieurs, le match commence ! Voyons ce que ces technodroïdes V5 ont dans le ventre !**

Le ballon fut lancé et Warren activa son fluide pour sauter et le rattraper. D'un coup de tête, il le passa à Stevens qui relança immédiatement sur Luur. À peine le Xenon avait le ballon entre les pieds qu'il s'élançait vers les buts, son fluide activé. Il figea les deux robots défenseurs et fit un tir extrêmement puissant, fidèle à lui même et le ballon passa entre les jambes du robot gardien avant d'embrasser les filets.

**-Incroyable ! À peine deux minutes de jeu et Luur marque un but phénoménal !** Cria Callie dans le micro.

La foule était en folie alors que Luur levait les bras au ciel suite à son magnifique but. Micro-Ice était sous le choc, il n'avait pas touché le ballon et il était toujours autant impressionné de l'agressivité du Xenon. Dans les gradins les SK avaient la même expression, Thran était même agrippé aux bras d'Ahito et D'Jok.

**-Luur me fais trop peur !**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas grand frère, je les arrête ses tirs ! **Répondit Ahito avec un clin d'oeil alors que D'Jok haussait une épaule en signe d'accord, se souvenant de son arrêt mémorable lors de la seconde Cup alors qu'il était malade.

Micro-Ice avait le sourire alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient avec les cris de la foule. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Luur en signe de respect et décida de s'y mettre lui aussi. Le ballon fut relancé et Warren sauta de nouveau pour l'avoir. L'attaquant des SnowKids ferma les yeux et se remémora les paroles de Zoeline. Il devait vivre ce match et laisser à lui et aux autres un beau souvenir.

Alors il prit son envol pour attraper le ballon et il s'imprégna de ces quatre-vingt-dix dernières plus belles minutes de sa vie. Il prit toutes les énergies positives, tous les bons ressentis, les bonnes émotions et les aspira. Le ballon semblait être en harmonie avec lui, il jonglait, dribblait les Technodroïdes avec une facilité déconcertante. Il faisait des réceptions et des passes parfaites.

But de Warren, deux à zéro.

Tout était bon durant ce match. La rivalité des équipes qui sautait car les joueurs étaient unis. Les cris, les chants et les applaudissements de la foule. Les noms et numéro des joueurs se faisaient entendre. Micro-Ice entendant le sien, avec le nom des SK, cela sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Les lumières du Génèse et ses reflets sur le terrain étaient magnifiques aussi.

Chaque sensation, il la vivait pleinement, quand le ballon rencontrait ses chevilles ou sa poitrine, le petit choc lui donnait des frissons, il avait la chair de poule. La chaleur et la sueur sur son front, faisant coller ses cheveux démontraient qu'il pouvait utiliser pleinement ses capacités, et c'était vraiment bon.

But de Fumulgus, trois à zéro.

Plus que vingt minutes de match, mais il n'était pas fatigué, il se sentait bien, les sourires et l'expression de fierté sur les autres joueurs lui incitait à faire de même. Dès qu'il faisait un centre parfait il hurlait de joie, levant le poing et se gorgeant de son nom crié dans les gradins. Il dépensait du Souffle sans limite, faisant des acrobaties jusqu'à l'écran d'affichage des scores et du temps.

D'ailleurs utiliser le Souffle sans contrainte était une sensation unique, la sensation de froid qui passait dans ses muscles, lui apportait un peu de fraîcheur alors qu'il avait si chaud. Dès qu'il l'utilisait, il se sentait si léger, comme s'il avait des ailes ou plus de force.

Plus que dix minutes à jouer, les Technodroïdes tiraient mais Kernor bloquait tout, absolument tous les tirs.

But de Wouwamboo, quatre à zéro. La foule n'en pouvait plus, elle hurlait à s'en époumoner, il y avait des flashes de partout. Micro-Ice alla taper dans la main de l'attaquant Wamba car s'il avait marqué c'est parce que le petit brun lui avait fait un centre en hauteur parfait.

Micro-Ice ressentait les regards des joueurs de son équipe sur lui, non de ses amis, de sa mère, de sa petite amie et de toute la population d'Akillian. Il ne restait que cinq minutes. Il se sentait bien, si bien et pourtant à ce moment les mots de D'Jok lui revinrent...

_-Toi tu t'en moques d'ailleurs, car une fois que tu seras en fauteuil, tu n'auras plus que ça sur quoi te morfondre, alors que moi je vais devoir chasser l'hallucination de ton image sur mon côté droit en attaque ! Je vais devoir me faire au fait que tu ne partageras plus la même chambre que moi, que tu ne mangeras plus avec nous, que tu ne fêteras plus nos victoires avec nous ! Tout ça tu y as pensé !_

Oui il pensait, et plus que jamais, il avait mal pour lui, tellement mal. Il était là sur le terrain, la tête baissée à cacher ses yeux humides. Son meilleur ami... son frère... c'était injuste pour lui. Trop injuste...

Warren lui fit une passe, le ballon alla se loger sous le pied de Micro-Ice qui leva la tête. Il ne restait qu'une minute à jouer. Mais cette minute, il la lui offrait.

Il posa un regard déterminé sur les buts et s'élança. Tout en activant une grande quantité de fluide, laissant une jolie fumée bleue autour de lui, il dribbla les deux milieux de terrain en poussant la balle entre les jambes robotiques de l'un d'eux puis en passant entre les deux pour récupérer la balle. Il dribbla un défenseur, car l'autre était trop occupé à marquer Luur. Puis le gardien V5 arriva vers lui.

C'était le dernier rempart, Micro-Ice n'entendait plus rien à part les battements de son cœur, sa respiration saccadée et le bruit du Souffle dans ses oreilles, tout autour de lui. La sensation de froid était tellement agréable, ses muscles lui obéissaient, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, tournées vers les filets. Le robot plongea et Micro-Ice fit un parfait contrôle du ballon pour sauter par dessus lui. Il atterrit juste avant la ligne du but et se retourna vers le gardien robot avant de tirer la langue et de pousser le ballon de l'autre côté de la ligne. Ce moment, c'était le dernier, mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il l'avait vécu. Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais pour une fois c'était une larme de joie, un sourire splendide, un sourire de bonheur prit place sur son visage, ce but, cette minute, elle était...

**-Pour toi mon frère, **chuchota le petit brun.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit de nouveau la foule, hurler son prénom, chanter l'hymne des SnowKids, la sonnerie du but et celle du fin de match.

**-Et but de Micro-Ice à la dernière minute ! Cinq à zéro pour les All-Stars ! Quel match ! Mais quel match ! **Hurlait Callie.

D'Jok sautait partout dans les gradins, hurlant le prénom de Micro-Ice, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Thran, Ahito et Mark dansaient avec lui. Ils étaient comme des gosses qui félicitaient leur idole. Mais les autres n'étaient pas en reste, les voix aiguës de Mei, Tia et Abby perçaient la foule. C'était sûr, Micro-Ice allait avoir un bisou de félicitation de toutes les filles !

Dans les vestiaires c'était un peu la folie, Luur portait sur ses épaules le petit attaquant des SnowKids en criant des félicitations pour le dernier but. Micro-Ice était mort de rire quoique... quelque peu effrayé, ça restait Luur tout de même ! Stevens et Wouwamboo dansaient ensemble alors que Fumulgus et Warren se serraient la main, ne pouvant pas cacher leur éternelle rivalité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Micro-Ice était lavé et changé, il se dit qu'il allait enfin retrouver les autres. Mais contre toutes attentes, Sinedd était déjà dans les vestiaires, il avait couru pour le retrouver avant les autres.

**-Hey le nain !**

Micro-Ice se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sinedd dans les vestiaires, les autres joueurs étaient partit depuis un moment et il commençait à trouver le silence pas très sociable. Néanmoins il lui fit une grimace en entendant le mot nain.

**-Ton but était digne du pitre que tu es !**

**-Merci ! En même temps je suis un pitre !**

**-D'Jok avait vraiment le moral.**

**-C'est vrai ?**

Le petit brun avait pratiquement sauté sur Sinedd quand celui-ci avait parlé du rouquin. Il avait vraiment le moral ? Au sourire du plus grand des deux, le petit comprit qu'il avait trouvé comment communiquer avec D'Jok pour que celui-ci soit heureux et pas trop perturbé. Ça le soulageait tellement, il avait bien fait de parler de sa maladie à Sinedd, il avait surtout bien fait de lui faire confiance, il était vraiment devenu quelqu'un de bien.

**-Je te remercie, sincèrement !**

**-Il y a pas de quoi... c'était un super match, je ne suis pas prêt de t'oublier avec un tel match !**

Micro-Ice eut un sourire encore plus grand. Il fit demi-tour en sautant dans tous les sens tant il était heureux que D'Jok ai le sourire. Alors qu'il allait prendre son sac, c'est là que le thé décida d'arrêter de faire effet. Et le changement fut radical...

Le petit brun se figea d'un coup, ayant une respiration plus lente, des violents tremblements le prit de partout, tous ses muscles jusque là dopés et surmenés par le match abandonnèrent toutes activités. Ses jambes n'eurent plus la force de porter son corps et l'attaquant tomba. Sinedd ouvrit grand les yeux face au changement brutal et couru vers lui.

**-Micro-Ice ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Mes jambes... elles ne portent plus... j'ai mal partout...**

Micro-Ice fut pris d'une très grosse angoisse. Alors ça y était, c'était définitivement fini... Sinedd baissa la tête, il avait mal, c'était terminé pour son ami et il sentait tellement mal pour lui. Voir la fin d'un joueur, la fin d'un nouvelle ami, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce Micro-nain lui fasse tant de peine. Il l'attrapa, une main derrière le dos et une main sous les genoux puis il le souleva en direction de l'infirmerie de leur hôtel. C'est là que le choc le prit vraiment, il savait que Micro-Ice était petit, mais pas maigre à ce point... Il le sentait si léger, si fragile entre ses bras... Combien de kilogrammes avait-il perdu ?

* * *

La nouvelle tomba, les mots de Simbaï résonnèrent comme une trahison, une calomnie aux oreilles des SnowKids. Ils étaient tous dans le couloir de l'infirmerie car Sinedd n'avait pas eu le choix de prévenir le médecin de l'équipe, même si elle était avec le reste de l'équipe car Micro-Ice était dans un état émotionnel trop grave.

Elle l'avait donc ausculté alors que tous les autres avaient regardé d'un air inquiet à travers la vitre de l'infirmerie. Puis elle était sortie car cette fois ni elle, ni Micro-Ice pouvait garder le secret.

**-Micro-Ice est malade, ce match c'était son dernier, il ne pourra plus jouer au foot... je suis désolée...**

**-Quoi mais non vous pouvez le soigner ! Vous m'avez bien soigné moi !** Répondit Ahito du tac au tac.

Dame Simbaï baissa les yeux et le gardien comprit que lui il avait juste était malade alors que Micro-Ice c'était une maladie incurable. Thran posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter alors que lui même n'était pas en paix. Le médecin de l'équipe avec le soutien d'Artegor décida d'en dire un peu plus car les joueurs ne pouvaient plus rester dans l'inconnu ainsi.

**-C'est une maladie qui atrophie les muscles, elle se déclare aux alentours de vingt ans dans certain cas, les muscles perdent de leurs capacités ainsi que de leur masse et la personne devient de plus en plus faible...**

Les larmes qui jusque là étaient retenues, débordèrent. Mei avait le visage tout tremblant et ses joues devinrent humides alors qu'elle se blottissait contre Sinedd pour trouver du réconfort.

**-C'est injuste... Micro-Ice est un bon joueur ! Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire ?** Demanda-t-elle suppliante.

**-C'est une maladie héréditaire, je ne peux rien faire... la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est le doper pour qu'il joue pleinement le match All-Stars...**

**-Le doper... ? Mais vous le savez depuis quand ?** Demanda Rocket tout d'un coup septique.

Et c'est là que tous les joueurs se regardèrent, depuis quand leur attaquant droit était-il malade ? Depuis quand il essayait de se soigner et surtout de le cacher ? Et pourquoi ? Tia qui jusque là voulait rester forte de mit à pleurer elle aussi face à ce secret, le petit brun souffrait seul depuis si longtemps... Elle se cacha elle aussi contre l'épaule de son petit ami pour ne pas faire plus de peine aux autres.

Mais au final la question était toujours là. Depuis quand il était malade et plus important, depuis quand Simbaï le savait ? C'est là qu'Ahito et Thran firent rapidement un lien, notamment avec le pétage de plomb de D'Jok lors du match amical contre les Shadows. Ce n'était pas sérieux...

**-Tu le sais depuis le début ! Ça fait longtemps que tu sais que Mice ne pourrait pas jouer la Cup et ne plus jouer au foot !** Hurla Ahito sur D'Jok.

Le rouquin qui était silencieux depuis le début, un peu absent même fut surprit d'être sortit de sa transe par la voix agressive d'Ahito. Sauf que cette fois il ne tolérerait pas de passer pour le méchant. Il se leva et fit face à son ami, il était un peu plus grand que lui alors il gonfla le torse pour être plus imposant, mais ça ne servait à rien au vu de son visage déchiré par la colère et le dégoût.

**-Oui je le savais ! Et j'ai voulu vous le dire, sauf que Mice ne voulait pas lui ! Il m'a demandé de ne pas le dire car il n'était pas prêt à vous l'avouer ! Alors cette fois tu t'en prends à quelqu'un d'autre Ahito !**

Thran vint se mettre entre les deux et poussa même un peu son petit frère en lui incitant du regard de ne pas répondre. Mais ce n'était pas la peine, Ahito avait très bien comprit au son de la voix de D'Jok que celui-ci n'allait pas bien du tout et même qu'il se refusait d'y croire. Ahito baissa les yeux et se sentit mal d'avoir réagi ainsi, mais le fait de savoir que Micro-Ice ne serait plus jamais sur le terrain était trop dur.

**-Aller il ne faut pas se dégonfler ni se laisser envahir par la tristesse ! On a une Cup à jouer et je suis sûr que Mice serait heureux si on la gagnait !**

Il eut un lourd silence après les paroles de D'Jok. Les joueurs se regardaient de nouveau entres eux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Sinedd avait un peu le regard fuyant, il ne voulait pas que les autres sache qu'il connaissait la vérité depuis un moment lui aussi. Mei restait cachée contre lui, trop attristée, Mark avait ramené ses jambes contre lui, ayant du mal à l'admettre. Et D'Jok commençait à chercher du soutient, auprès de Mark mais celui-ci fuyait son regard, auprès de Rocket mais il avait la tête baissée et tentait de consoler Tia, auprès de Sinedd qui fuyait toujours. Il se sentit seul d'un coup, extrêmement seul, et une phrase, une seule phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Et elle fut prononcée par Thran.

**-D'Jok... tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose que le football...**

Son cœur rata un battement, et il n'eut même pas le courage de répondre. Les têtes se baissèrent encore plus. Une personne jusque là restée bien à l'écart et très silencieuse qui n'était autre qu'Abby se levait et quittait le couloir de l'infirmerie, laissant derrière elle l'image de son visage aux lèvres tremblantes et aux yeux vide. On ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle avait mal... En fait le mot « maladie » lui avait apporté une souffrance encore plus dure, plus aiguë...

Thran et Ahito décidèrent de rentrer dans la chambre de l'infirmerie. Micro-Ice les vit entrer et il comprit tout de suite en voyant leur visage dépité. Les larmes montèrent tout de suite, il avait l'impression de les décevoir... Peut être qu'ils allaient lui crier dessus parce que lui il avait gardé le silence mais à la place il vit juste Ahito s'asseoir sur le lit et le prendre dans ses bras alors que Thran s'asseyait sur l'autre côté du lit pour mettre une main dans ses cheveux.

**-Tu vas nous manquer Mice...**

Et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser aller aux sanglots, mais c'était du soulagement, dû au fait qu'il savait que ses amis, ses meilleurs amis le soutenaient. Même si c'était dur. C'était tellement dur de ne plus jouer avec eux... D'Jok qui avait vu toute la scène, en plus des mots de Thran, serra les poings et les dents. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et d'un pas rapide et dans un silence de mort, il quitta le couloir et prit la direction des chambres sous les yeux peinés des autres joueurs.

Il atteignit rapidement sa chambre, mais il avait mal à la tête à cause de toute cette fichue histoire. Il se pinça l'arête du nez pour tenter de soulager sa douleur et alla sur son balcon afin de prendre l'air. Il était bien là tout seul, à l'abri des regards et des reproches des autres. À ne pas être obligés de voir des scènes larmoyantes comme celle qu'il venait de voir. Au moins là il était tranquille. Et puis il pouvait penser à la Cup, il fallait bien que quelqu'un y pense !

_-On est tous en tenu ! Ils sont classes les maillots quand même ! Avoua Thran._

_-Oui mais est-ce que ça va suffire pour gagner le match de ce soir..., Répondit Micro-Ice alors qu'il tremblait dans tous les sens sur un des lits de la chambre des frangins tant il avait peur._

_-Mais bien sûr ! On va gagner ce match et participer à la Cup ! Et gagner la Cup aussi !_

_-C'est notre « destin » c'est ça ? Demanda Ahito qui somnolait sur son lit._

_-C'est plus que cela ! Si on a été sélectionné dans l'équipe tous les quatre alors qu'on se connaît depuis tout petit ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de destin, c'est parce qu'on s'est battu pour faire quelque chose ensemble !_

_Les trois autres garçons eurent un sourire face aux paroles de D'Jok. Alors leur amitié avait été un facteur de réussite pour eux en entrant chez les SnowKids. Peut être qu'ils allaient gagner contre les Tigres Rouges finalement. Ils crièrent de joie ensemble et quittèrent la maison des deux frères en courant, près à disputer ce fameux match qui allait les faire entrer dans la légende._

_-Attendez les garçons, moi je veux une photo, cria Kendra, la mère de Micro-Ice._

_Les garçons firent demi-tour et se collèrent l'un contre l'autre._

_-Dites saucisses les enfants !_

_-Saucisses ! Crièrent les quatre garçons avec bonheur._

Mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus que trois. Ce souvenir n'avait plus de sens. Et c'est sur cette pensée que le capitaine, le grand frère craqua. Sa tête tomba sur ses bras et il laissa libre court à ses larmes. Il fit demi-tour pour éviter que des paparazzis le voient et rentra dans sa chambre. Le pauvre jeune homme s'effondra sur son lit et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour hurler le trop plein d'émotion qu'il avait emmagasiné depuis des semaines. Rage, dégoût, désespoir, souffrance, tout cela dans un hurlement et des larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

L'image de lui, seul dans cette chambre à deux lits explicitait bien la situation actuelle qui sera définitive. Celle d'un joueur qui venait de perdre son autre face de lui sur le terrain.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les SnowKids attendaient toujours dans le couloir de l'infirmerie car Simbaï avait dû faire d'autres examens sur Micro-Ice, ce qui nécessitait qu'il soit un peu seul. Mei avait fini par s'allonger sur le banc, la tête posée sur les genoux de Sinedd. Elle était silencieuse et pouvait voir sur son visage quelques traces de larmes. Tia somnolait contre l'épaule de Rocket, celui-ci avait sa tête posée sur celle de sa petite amie et sa main caressait sa joue. Mark avait fini par brancher des écouteurs sur le lecteur d'Ahito afin de passer le temps, il était d'ailleurs assez surprit des gouts musicaux du narcoleptique. Du Punk, du Rock, un peu de métal de temps en temps, donc des musiques avec un rythme assez rapide et fort alors qu'il trouvait Ahito toujours très calme, mais il aimait bien alors il profitait.

Le plus jeune des frères avait lui aussi son casque sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés pour s'imprégner de sa musique, ça lui permettait de s'échapper un peu de la situation et surtout de rester calme. Il était assis de côté sur le banc, les pieds dessus et le dos et la tête posés contre le corps de son grand frère qui, lui avait sorti son holo-ordinateur afin de passer le temps. Abby n'était toujours pas revenu, Ahito avait essayé de lui parler par message, mais visiblement elle avait encore éteint son téléphone. La blondinette semblait très blessée de perdre un ami sur le terrain alors qu'elle venait tout juste de les rejoindre...

Tout le monde était silencieux, ils s'occupaient comme il pouvait pour couvrir cette atmosphère lourde. Dame Simbaï sortit enfin de l'infirmerie ce qui permit aux joueurs de sortir de leur torpeur. Ahito et Mark enlevèrent leur casque et écouteurs. Mei se redressa et Sinedd quitta sa console portable tout comme Thran qui éteignait l'écran holographique de son ordinateur.

**-Je viens de lui faire passer quelques examens, il a besoin de se reposer, vous pourrez aller le voir d'ici une heure.**

Un silence lui répondit, elle chercha du soutien auprès de Clamp et Artegor, ce qu'elle trouva un peu car le coach vint poser une main sur son épaule avec un sourire de remerciement même si ça ne changerait rien à la situation finale. Clamp soupira, quelle tristesse de perdre un joueur la veille de la Cup, se disait-il. Alors que les joueurs retournaient à leur occupation pour pouvoir patienter une heure, un autre joueur fit son apparition dans le couloir.

Les bruits de ses pas firent réagir les autres qui tournèrent la tête pour voir qui les rejoignaient et un mal de cœur général vint prendre place chez tous les individus présents. C'était D'Jok qui revenait, après une heure d'isolement, le visage complètement marqué. Il avait les paupières gonflées, les yeux tellement rouges qu'on pouvait croire qu'il fallait les soigner d'urgence, le visage encore humide, les joues rouges et le dessous des yeux marqués par toutes ses larmes. Sa posture donnait peine à regarder, il avait les mains dans les poches, le dos courbé, les épaules basses, la tête baissée.

Simbaï n'eut pas le courage de l'empêcher d'entrer dans la chambre de Micro-Ice, tous comme les autres, en particulier Ahito et Thran qui n'avait pas réussi à le regarder plus d'une seconde en face, tant ils étaient blessés de voir leur meilleur ami, d'ordinaire si droit, si costaud, flancher ainsi.

Micro-Ice vit D'Jok rentrer dans sa chambre, et au vu de son visage, il comprit qu'il avait craqué. Le petit brun se mordit les lèvres et ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais avant qu'ils débordent, le sourire réconfortant de D'Jok au milieu de ce visage larmoyant lui fit oublier toutes envies de craquer à son tour. D'Jok se rapprocha du lit, il enleva ses chaussures pour s'allonger à côté de Micro-Ice.

**-Ton but te ressemblait bien, imprévisible et culotté !**

**-Ben ouais en même temps j'ai vu le gardien arriver sur moi alors je me suis dit, « Micro-Ice, soit tu passes à gauche, soit tu passes à droites ! » Comme je n'arrivais pas à me décider, je suis passé par-dessus !**

**-Et tu vas nous la raconter dix fois maintenant !**

**-Pas besoin. Je sais que tu vas le retenir...**

**-Je ne vais pas retenir que ça... Ces six années de football passées en ta compagnie... c'est les meilleures années de ma vie...**

**-À moi aussi... Je suis tellement...**

**-Non. Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce qui compte aujourd'hui c'est que tu prennes soin de toi. Et même si... même si on ne sera plus ensemble sur le terrain, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir. T'es comme mon frère, jamais je ne te laisserais de côté...**

Micro-Ice posa sa tête sur l'épaule de D'Jok et sourit à son tour.

**-Je le sais...**

Il ferma les yeux car il commençait à sérieusement fatiguer de cette maladie, de ce qu'elle lui apportait en mal. De ce qu'elle lui enlevait à tout jamais, sa passion et sa dignité.

**-Mais c'est quand même dur...**

D'Jok ferma les yeux à son tour et passa un bras autour de Micro-Ice pour le réconforter un peu plus et surtout pour qu'il s'endorme un peu. Oui c'était dur... mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien y faire.


	22. Tentative pour positiver : partie 1

Chapitre 21 : Tentative pour positiver : partie 1

Sonny marchait discrètement dans le Génèse Stadium, un foulard sur le visage. Sa tête était tout de même mise à prix cinq millions de crédit standards. Il devait donc faire attention, surtout qu'avec le début de la Cup, la Technoïde avait doublé son effectif de droïdes dans le Génèse. Il fallait qu'il soit vraiment discret.

Bien qu'il était silencieux, discret et qu'il marchait calmement, son foulard cachait une expression de déception, de colère et d'inquiétude. Il avait passé plusieurs jours à fouiller le siège principal de la Technoïde, il n'avait pas pu trouver Baldwin. Le scientifique avait déserté les lieux. Mais Sonny en avait profité pour prendre des informations.

Il avait pu avoir quel type de droïde était construit et la date de leur mise sur le marché. C'était prévu pour après la Cup, c'était des droïdes multi-fonction. On pouvait les avoir à la maison comme femme de ménages, jardinier ou nourrice ou le stricte opposé, ils pouvaient être utilisés pour le combat, l'espionnage ou tout autre domaine dans l'armée. Et ils semblaient être vraiment programmés pour cela. Sonny avait assisté à des tests, les droïdes pouvaient se désarticuler dans tous les sens, grimper au mur, sauter très haut et ils possédaient plusieurs armement sous leur coque de titane.

C'était un danger, un réel danger...

Il fallait donc à tout prix empêcher la mise en circulation de ces droïdes car même si Maddox construisait ces robots pour le bien de la galaxie, Sonny n'était pas sûr que Baldwin pensait à la même chose, surtout que cette histoire de résonance l'inquiétait toujours autant.

Maintenant qu'il était sur le Génèse, il allait pouvoir mettre son grain de sel un peu partout. Il avait eu les résultats des recherches de Corso, le détournement de certains vaisseaux qui transportaient du titane sur une autre planète, son bras droit avait la direction, mais encore fallait-il y aller. Mais il lui faisait confiance, c'était le pirate sur qui il pouvait le plus compter.

Pour commencer, il voulait voir quelqu'un en particulier. Son fidèle ami de longue date, Clamp. Il se dirigea donc vers l'hôtel des SnowKids, toujours en toutes discrétions. L'hôtel n'était réservé qu'à l'équipe et à son staff, Sonny devait donc faire le tour et escalader le mur. Il passa par une fenêtre qui débouchait sur un couloir. Il entendit des voix arriver, alors il se cacha dans un placard à balai en laissant la porte entre ouverte pour voir qui arrivait. Il fut rassuré en voyant que ce n'était que Tia et Rocket qui prenait la direction des chambres en mentionnant tristement le mal être d'un autre joueur.

Cette conversation mit la puce à l'oreille du chef des pirates. Un joueur était malade ? Et si c'était celui qui avait participé au match All-Stars ? Et que le processus pour récolter le fluide mit au point par Baldwin l'avait blessé. Il devait vite parler à Clamp, ça devenait urgent. Il sortit donc de sa cachette et prit l'ascenseur en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Au vu de la direction qu'avait prit les Rocket et Tia, Sonny comprit rapidement qu'il n'y aurait pas entraînement à cette heure là.

Il arriva à destination et décida d'enlever le foulard qui cachait son visage en voyant qu'il n'y avait que Clamp dans la salle de l'holo-trainer. Celui-ci était sous le tableau de bord en train de faire des réglages avec un tourne-vis. Sonny s'approcha donc de lui et fit une grimace en voyant l'autre scientifique se prendre une châtaigne et grogner un juron.

**-Et bien toujours aussi adroit avec les câbles...**

**-Hein ? Sonny c'est toi ?** Répondit Clamp en sortant la tête de sous le tableau de bord. **Tu es cinglé de venir ici comme ça, et si Thran passait me voir ? Ou Artegor ?**

**-Il faut absolument que je te parle.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

Clamp incita Sonny à s'asseoir sur les bancs qui servaient aux remplaçants quand ceux ci n'étaient pas dans l'holo-trainer. Une fois assit, le chef des pirates posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis sa cachette dans le placard à balai.

**-Tu as un joueur malade ?**

**-Comment tu sais cela ?**

**-J'ai entendu Tia et Rocket en parler.**

**-Mhh... oui malheureusement... Micro-Ice est très malade, il ne pourra plus jouer... il a une maladie héréditaire qui atrophie ses muscles...**

Bien que la nouvelle pince le cœur de Sonny, car il se souvenait du petit garnement qui lui avait sauvé la vie sur Akillian et aidé mainte et mainte fois en transmettant des messages ou en ouvrant une bouche d'aération en secret pour qu'il s'infiltre, il eut un soupir de soulagement. Clamp le vit et fronça des sourcils.

**-Tu t'attendais à ce que je te dise autre chose ?**

**-Tu te souviens de Baldwin ?**

**-Comment l'oublier...**

**-Il a trafiqué le terrain du Génèse pour récolter le fluide des joueurs, pendant un instant j'ai cru que Micro-Ice était malade à cause de cela. Clamp, il faut que tu surveilles les joueurs de très près, j'ai peur que ce processus les blesse !**

**-Mais le Cercle des Fluides n'a rien vu pendant le match All-Stars ! Et puis pourquoi ?**

**-Parce qu'il veut faire une résonance, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais je dois trouver où il récolte les fluides. Quand à toi, préviens-moi dès qu'un joueur présente des signes étranges !**

**-Tu peux compter sur moi et fais attention à toi !**

**-Promis.**

Sonny remit le foulard sur son visage et s'empressa de quitter les lieux en laissant derrière lui un Clamp septique et inquiet. Une résonance avec des fluides... ça pouvait être réellement dangereux. Récolter les fluides des joueurs aussi, il fallait vraiment faire attention.

Le chef des pirates était en train de quitter l'hôtel des SnowKids, puis en repensant aux paroles de Clamp à propos de Micro-Ice, il eut de nouveau un pincement au cœur. Pauvre petit, se disait-il. Ne plus pouvoir jouer alors qu'il était si jeune était un affront. De plus, il se rappela que ce garçon était une personne importante pour D'Jok.

D'Jok...

Sonny se sentit bête d'un coup, il allait partir alors que son fils se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Tellement obnubilé par Baldwin et cette histoire de résonance qu'il en oubliait le principal. Mais dans le couloir des chambres, il était presque sûr de croiser d'autres joueurs, pour peu que ça alerte la Technoïde. Sonny décida donc une fois de plus de passer par les fenêtres. Il s'arrêta à l'étage au dessus des chambres et enjamba le balcon pour descendre un étage. Il parcouru la ligne de balcon des chambres et trouva enfin celle de D'Jok.

Il resta caché derrière le mur et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre à travers la vitre. Son fils était seul, allongé sur son lit, un casque sur les oreilles. Il avait les deux bras au dessus de la tête et semblait dormir. Sonny entra donc dans la chambre, il s'apprêtait à sourire, mais le visage fatigué et encore marqué par la tristesse et les larmes qu'il avait versé, le fit renoncer.

Sonny s'assit sur le lit et secoua doucement l'épaule de D'Jok. Celui-ci gémit un peu et son père lui enleva le casque. Le jeune homme remua un peu et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque ceux-ci s'habituèrent à la lumière, il reconnut la silhouette et ça le réveilla d'un seul coup. Il se redressa assez vivement pour serrer son père contre lui.

**-De toutes les personnes au monde, c'est toi que j'avais le plus besoin de voir...**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive... ? J'ai appris pour Micro-Ice...**

**-Alors voilà ce qu'il m'arrive... Il ne peut plus jouer... Je suis dégoûté sérieux...**

Sonny passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de son fils et entreprit de le consoler comme il le pouvait. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi triste et c'était dur, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas trop rester avec lui à cause de sa tête mis à prix. Mais il pouvait au moins le soutenir et le consoler. Ils restèrent comme cela quelques minutes, D'Jok avait même faillit se rendormir contre son père car il avait réussi à se détendre un peu. Mais il avait envie de parler, alors il s'écarta et s'assit correctement sur son lit.

**-Alors c'est toujours calme ?**

**-Pas vraiment... C'est quand le prochain match ?**

**-Dans cinq jours, pourquoi ?**

**-Quand tu seras sur le terrain, si jamais tu te sens mal ou ne serait-ce que bizarre, parles-en tout de suite à Clamp !**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Car je sais quelqu'un veut voler les fluides des joueurs, mais je ne sais pas encore comment et j'ai peur que ça vous blesse...**

**-Il ne manquait plus que cela...**

D'Jok, plus blasé que jamais se rallongea, sur le côté cette fois, ses bras agrippant l'oreiller comme un petit enfant. Sonny eut donc un pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi, il le sentait fatigué, et en plus de cela son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas le réconforter. Sonny posa donc une main sur son épaule et tenta de prendre un ton positif.

**-Rassures toi, je veille sur toi !**

**-Je sais...**

**-D'Jok... je suis désolé de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour t'aider là...**

**-Détrompes-toi, ta simple présence me fais du bien, c'est juste qu'il faut que je me fasse au fait que Mice ne jouera plus...**

**-Tu sais, en n'étant plus sur le terrain ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne sera plus avec toi. J'ai un peu cerné le genre de petit gars qu'il était, il semble très attaché à toi alors je pense qu'il sait actuellement dans quel état tu es malgré son état à lui et que donc il va en sorte d'être très présent pour toi !**

**-Ça aussi je le sais... Je t'assure, c'est juste le temps d'assimiler le truc...**

**-Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi alors ?**

**-Oui... Tu peux rester encore un peu ?**

**-Bien sûr mon garçon... bien sûr !**

Sonny était bien resté une heure avec D'Jok, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Mais la discussion avait eu du bon, beaucoup de bon, Sonny et D'Jok s'étaient découvert plein de poing commun, comme le fait d'être têtu, d'être des leaders tous les deux, et le jeune homme avait réussi à sourire et même rire une fois. Finalement, épuisé par toutes ces émotions, le rouquin avait trouvé le sommeil une nouvelle fois. Sonny avait remonté la couverture sur lui et lui avait laissé un mot d'au revoir sur sa table de nuit avant de filer.

Au chef des pirates aussi ça lui avait fait du bien de voir son garçon, il avait réussi à lui remonter le moral et à faire en sorte qu'il soit un peu apaisé avant de dormir. Et puis chaque moment avec D'Jok était un privilège, c'était tellement rare que les deux en profitait un maximum.

Mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient séparés, Sonny devait reprendre les choses sérieuses. Il fallait qu'il trouve comment Baldwin voulait récolter le fluide des joueurs. Il activa son holo-montre qui le reliait à tous les pirates et contacta Benett et Artie.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sonny ?** Demanda Benett.

**-Je suis sur le Génèse, vous en êtes où ?**

**-Ben je crois qu'on bloque... mais à mon avis, il doit y avoir un problème sur les cartes qu'on a...**

**-On se retrouve au Génèse Park dans une heure, soyez discret !**

**-Bien !**

Sonny raccrocha et vérifia si son foulard cachait bien son visage. Il s'empressa de prendre la direction du Génèse Park. Ça faisait presque deux semaines que Artie et Benett fouillaient le Génèse Stadium de fond en comble. S'ils ne trouvaient rien, c'est que Baldwin cachait vraiment bien son jeu.

Une heure plus tard, les deux pirates retrouvèrent Sonny. Celui-ci était au park depuis un quart d'heure, il fit signe à ses deux acolytes de le suivre et tous les trois allèrent s'isoler dans une petite ruelle.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe alors ?**

**-Voilà, on a réussi à hacker absolument tous les plans du Génèse, ainsi que les endroits les plus sécurisés. On a visité chacun de ces endroits, sauf que c'est souvent un hangar de la Technoïde qui garde tout un tas d'armements ou vaisseaux spéciaux, mais rien à voir avec un système de récolte de fluide comme la sphère de Netherball. Je pense donc que s'il y a une pièce qui cache ce genre de système, elle n'est pas sur la carte ! **Répondit Artie après avoir montré les cartes sur hologramme.

**-Alors il faut pirater directement les ordinateurs de tous ceux qui travaillent ici ! L'ennui c'est que c'est Corso qui a le Black Manta...**

**-Je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous aider ! Mais on va devoir encore sortir les billets !** Déclara Artie avec un sourire.

Il prit par la suite son holo-téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il avait lui même piraté. Au bout de quelques sonneries, une voix féminine lui répondit.

**-Salut ! C'est encore moi ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi là !**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il te faut ? Les cartes ne te suffisent pas ?** Répondit une brunette qui était allongée à plat ventre sur son lit, face à son holo-ordinateur et une expression septique sur le visage.

**-En fait non... je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais... J'aurais besoin que tu pirates tous les ordinateurs de tout le Génèse pour trouver des plans plus précis avec des salles cachées par exemple...**

**-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu as une idée de ce que tu me demandes ?**

Elle était choquée, à tel point qu'elle s'était redressée sur son lit, ses yeux reflétaient un peu de crainte mais aussi de l'incompréhension. Ce que lui demandait Artie était littéralement de la folie. C'était dangereux et quasiment irréalisable. Voyant que la conversation n'avançait pas, Sonny perdit patience et prit le téléphone des mains d'Artie.

**-Ton prix sera le miens ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que ce soit fait avant la fin de la Cup !**

**-Ce n'est pas une question d'argent ! La Cup dure deux semaines ! Pirater autant d'ordinateur ça va être long car la plupart son protéger par plusieurs système de la Technoïde ! Je ne sais pas si je peux faire cela en deux semaines !**

**-Fais-le ! Dès que tu as quelques chose tu me l'envoie, et je te files dix milles crédits standards ça te vas ? Apparemment tu fais ton job pour une bonne cause, dis-toi que tu peux protéger pas mal de personne en faisant ça !**

**-Mff... vous avez de la chance que je suis curieuse...**

Et la jeune femme raccrocha. Elle retomba à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête dans la couette et soupira bruyamment. Un boulot monstre et dangereux l'attendait mais il y avait autre chose, dix milles crédits standards. Il fallait vite qu'elle annonce cela à Sasha. Telsy bondit de son lit et prit son holo-ordinateur avant de courir vers le bar de son amie.

Il y arriva une demi heure plus tard et y découvrit quelques joueurs Xenons, Rykers et d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention et préféra passer de l'autre côté du comptoir et regarder Sasha avec un air à la fois innocent et à la fois vainqueur. La rouquine leva un sourcil tout en essuyant un verre.

**-Oui c'est pourquoi ? **Demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

**-Devines qui vient de se mettre dix milles crédits standards dans la poche !**

**-Dix milles ! T'es sérieuse ?**

**-Ouais mais en contrepartie je ne suis pas prête de dormir, sers moi un café s'il te plaît...**

**-Le café c'est du placebo, je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud !**

**-Ça me va.**

**-Salut...**

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et leurs yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Premièrement car une petite tête blonde aux yeux argentés étaient devant elles et deuxièmement parce que cette même tête blonde avait un visage dépité. Sasha entreprit de lui prendre la main pour la serrer alors que Telsy s'asseyait sur le comptoir pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Abby ?** Demanda Sasha vraiment inquiète.

**-Ben entre Micro-Ice qui ne pourra plus jamais jouer et Ashley qui est en processus de survie à cause d'un coma grave...**

**-Ashley est dans le coma ? **Répondit Telsy totalement surprise.

**-Ouais... juste après le match contre les Shadows, elle est tombée dans le coma, il faut l'opérer d'urgence sinon elle peut mourir...**

**-Un cocktail acide s'il vous plaît.**

**-Je vous fais cela dans une minute, je dois régler quelque chose...**

**-Un cocktail acide j'ai dit !**

Les trois filles levèrent les yeux et ceux de Abby se déformèrent par la colère. Elle n'avait pas joué ce match, mais elle l'avait vu à la télé. Elle avait absolument tout vu, les trois buts, le manque de fair-play, le tir et le coup de pied dans le ventre de Thran. Face à elles, il y avait Laya, l'attaquante des Canids. La louve était plus grande que les trois filles et ses yeux blancs les fixaient avec froideur. Abby avait vraiment envie de la frapper, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir blessé Thran ainsi. Sasha et Telsy avait aussi assisté au match et elles avaient été outrées d'un tel geste. La rouquine prit un verre et entreprit de lui faire son cocktail, elle le lui tendit avec un faux sourire. Laya le prit sans un mot et fit demi tour. Abby serrait des dents et la regarda s'éloigner.

**-Morue..., **chuchota Telsy.

**-Pas de gros mots dans mon bar, même si c'est vrai.**

**-Ça ne sert à rien de perdre du temps avec des gens qui n'ont pas compris le football..., **répliqua Abby.** Je peux avoir ton cocktail qui détend s'il te plaît Sasha ?**

**-Pas de problème !**

La rouquine prit cette fois du plaisir à préparer quelque chose. Elle fit son fameux cocktail bleu qu'elle avait servi à D'Jok quelques jours plus tôt ainsi que le chocolat chaud pour Telsy. Dans ce petit silence, malgré la détresse d'Abby, on pouvait y ressentir l'amitié et la complicité très forte qui liait les trois jeunes femmes. Une amitié qui durait depuis presque huit ans maintenant. Un soutient qu'Abby avait de leur part depuis autant d'années. La brunette en prit une gorgée et tenta de rassurer son amie.

**-Je me suis fait cinq milles crédits standards et je vais en avoir dix milles dans moins de deux semaines et Sasha rentre de l'argent tous les soirs !**

**-Ça ne va pas suffire pour payer le déplacement, les frais d'hôpitaux et l'opération...**

**-On va y arriver Abby, je te le promet,** lui répondit Sasha.

La blondinette soupira et baissa la tête. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le moral... Sa sœur était sur un lit de mort et elle venait de perdre un ami sur le terrain. La maladie de Micro-Ice lui relançait la douleur de celle de sa sœur. Depuis le jour où Abby avait assisté à l'agression du petit brun dans les toilettes du collège, où elle avait couru pour prévenir D'Jok, Micro-Ice était devenu son petit chouchou, son protéger. Il était le protégé à tout le monde après tout, et le voir ainsi ça faisait tellement de mal...

Telsy et Sasha ne savaient plus quoi faire pour leur amie. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de continuer à gagner de l'argent pour sauver Ashley. C'est sur cette pensée que le hacker termina de boire son chocolat avant de se lever.

**-Je retourne à l'appartement les filles, il faut que j'aille chercher ces dix milles ! Aller Abby courage, et je suis sincèrement désolée pour Micro-Ice, c'était vraiment un bon joueur. Concentres toi sur les huitièmes dans cinq jours !**

**-Ouais...**

Telsy embrassa Abby sur la joue pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort, elle fit un signe à Sasha et quitta le bar de cette dernière afin d'aller hacker plus d'un million d'ordinateur. Abby n'allait pas forcément mieux, elle buvait le cocktail sans grande conviction, elle aussi, tout comme D'Jok, elle devait assimiler ce qu'il se passait avec Micro-Ice. Son holo-téléphhone vibra en même temps que Sasha lui parlait.

**-Je vais à l'arrière chercher un peu de tout pour faire les pleins, je reviens.**

**-D'accord...**

Sasha partit donc à l'arrière du bar avec une expression peinée pour Abby. La blondinette en profita pour sortir son portable et lire le message.

**De Ahito** : [23h54] : J'avoue que c'est dur ce qu'il se passe avec Mice, mais je suis un peu inquiet de ne pas te voir rentrer... on a entraînement demain tu sais !

Abby eut un sourire, malgré la situation, malgré Mice et sa sœur, Ahito arrivait à la faire sourire. Avec lui tout était si différent, il réussissait à lui faire avoir confiance en elle, à relativiser même dans les pires situations. Il l'avait fait sourire quand ses parents adoptifs n'avaient pas pu les garder Ashley et elle. Elle avait envié Ahito sur le moment, désirant plus que tout une famille et un grand frère pour avoir cette chaleur et cette protection. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le gardien était vraiment unique, il avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose à lui, quelque chose qui plaisait énormément à la jeune femme. Même si elle voulait être un peu seule, elle préféra lui répondre pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

**De Abby** : [23h57] : Rassures toi Ahito, je me promène juste un peu. Comme tu dis c'est dur de voir Mice malade, j'ai besoin de décompresser, je serais en forme demain matin pour l'entraînement, je te le promets. Vas dormir, tu en as besoin je pense et Thran est là pour toi !

Alors qu'elle rangeait son téléphone et qu'elle buvait un coup, une personne s'accouda sur le bar à côté d'elle. Il semblait regarder la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. Abby finit par tourner les yeux pour voir cette personne. C'était un oiseau humanoïde. Son pelage était blanc et gris, assez sombre par endroit. Il avait des yeux complètement noir et il était assez grand, à peu près de la taille d'un joueur Shadow, donc beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, Abby le soupçonnait même d'être plus grand que D'Jok. L''oiseau portait des survêtements bleus rois, assez foncés aussi, avec dans son dos des ailes brodées formant ainsi un logo avec un nom en dessous, « Skyfall ». Cet oiseau était donc un joueur.

**-Je t'ai entendu parler d'argent avec tes amies tous à l'heure.**

**-Ce n'est pas forcément sympa d'écouter les conversations...**

**-Je suis désolé, mais j'ai peut être quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider.**

**-Je ne crois pas non.**

**-Écoutes moi au moins ! Je m'appelle Cyrus et je connais un lieu où des tournois de football ont lieu, du un contre un.**

**-Si c'est pour me parler de Netherball ça ne m'intéresse pas.**

Cyrus eut un sourire encore plus grand. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille dans une poigne rassurante et chuchota pour que seuls eux deux entendent.

**-Ce n'est pas du Netherball. Il ne s'agit pas de la loi du plus fort dans ce genre de tournoi. Tu commences par miser et du fais un tournoi de dix minutes, si tu gagnes, ta mise est doublée et tu peux choisir de relancer le double en défiant quelqu'un d'autre, si tu perds c'est l'autre qui gagne tous tes gains. L'argent peut très vite monter, tout comme tu peux tout perdre d'un coup...N'importe qui aimes un peu le football participe mais toi c'est différent, tu es une joueuse de Galactik Football et pas juste de football, tu pourrais te faire pas mal d'argent... Enfin bon c'est toi qui vois. Bonne soirée il faut que j'aille dormir pour mon entraînement de demain.**

Cyrus lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et il laissa la blondinette complètement perdue dans les propos de cette nouvelle personne. Elle ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à ce concept de tournoi pas si éloigné que cela de celui-ci malsain du Netherball... Mais comment avait dit Cyrus, l'argent semblait monter si vite... en plus celui-ci lui avait laissé un petit papier avec une carte et le lieu où ça se déroulait.

Mais Abby avait déjà perdue sa dignité en signant avec cet inconnu qui lui envoyait des messages, elle ne pouvait pas en plus salir le nom de l'équipe... Mais l'image d'Ashley dans le coma lui revint en tête et Abby ferma les yeux. C'est à ce moment là que Sasha revenait, un gros carton à bout de bras.

**-Tu veux autre chose Abby ?**

**-Non merci je vais... rentrer... Bonne soirée Sasha.**

**-Essayes de dormir un peu...**

**-Ouais...**

Abby quitta le bar en empruntant le tunnel. Elle prit son holo-téléphone car celui-ci avait vibré quand Cyrus lui avait parlé. Et c'est avec tristesse qu'elle lut le message en voyant le destinataire.

**De Ahito** : [00h02] : D'accord, prends juste soin de toi, c'est tellement mieux de te voir avec le sourire !

Sa gentillesse l'a fit une nouvelle fois sourire, elle serra son téléphone contre son cœur tant le petit message était mignon à ses yeux. Ahito était vraiment la plus gentille personne au monde, il rivalisait même avec Sasha. Et dire qu'elle, elle allait faire une nouvelle bêtise... dans le dos de ses amis, une fois de plus...

* * *

**-Bien que la nuit soit aussi avancée, je vous rediffuse un programme qu'il y a eu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. **Parla Callie sur l'holo-écran.** Deux nouvelles équipes viennent de rejoindre la Cup et contre toutes attentes, elles ont réussi à arriver jusqu'aux phases finales !**

D'Jok qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de zapper la télévision de sa chambre, était enfin tombée sur un programme un peu intéressant. En tant que Capitaine, autant qu'il regarde un peu le petit topo de ces deux nouvelles équipes. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire. Micro-Ice dormait dans l'infirmerie car il était sous un traitement anti-douleur, le match All-Stars lui avait laissé beaucoup de séquelles, Sonny était partit depuis un moment et les autres joueurs devaient eux aussi déprimer dans leur chambre.

Mais peut être pas autant que D'Jok... sa posture, complètement avachit sur son lit, la tête sur l'oreiller, pas vraiment motivé à bouger et son visage un peu vidé de toutes expressions démontraient à quel point il y avait un mal être qui avait pris place en lui. Le lit vide en face de lui n'aidait en rien à la situation... Pourtant quelques coups sur sa porte le firent légèrement sortir de son état d'abandon.

**-Oui... ?**

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Sinedd. Il avait beau être minuit et la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, étant juste éclairée par la lumière de l'holo-écran de la télévision, le nouveau venu entra dans la chambre et s'assit doucement sur le lit de D'Jok.

**-J'ai un peu de bonbons, tu en veux ?**

**-Ouais pourquoi pas.**

D'Jok tendit la main sans spécialement bouger pour prendre un peu de bonbons dans le paquet de Sinedd. Ce dernier était un peu déstabilisé par l'état mental de son ancien rival. Il décida de mieux s'asseoir sur le lit car il savait qu'il ne partirait pas tout de suite. La voix de Callie reprit ce qui attira l'attention des deux garçons.

**-La première équipe à avoir réussi à atteindre les phases finales est l'équipe des Canids ! Cette équipe venue d'une lointaine planète appelée Faun. Elle avait défié les tenants du titre en match amical et avait certes perdue trois à zéro, mais on dirait qu'elle avait tout de même beaucoup de potentiel !**

**-En effet Callie ! **Répondit Nork.** Pour commencer, l'apparition de leur fluide le « magma de Faun » semble y être pour quelque chose. Il permet aux Canids de repousser les joueurs de manière plus impressionnante que le « Cri de métal » des Rykers ainsi que de leurs donner une meilleur endurance et un meilleur jeu aérien comme le « Souffle d'Akillian ».**

**-Tout à fait ! Et ce n'est pas tout, cette équipe possèdent un duo presque aussi** **redoutable que celui des Wambas, avec Lemas et Laya qui sont des attaquants exceptionnels ! Lemas à pour son compte sept buts durant les phases de qualification alors que Laya en a marqué neuf. Ces deux attaquants promettent de donner du fils à retordre aux défenseurs des équipes que les Canids rencontreront !**

**-Ben il faut demander à Thran pour cela,** chuchota D'Jok avec une pointe de colère et d'amertume dans sa voix.

**-Oui mais je ne pense pas que Thran se laissera avoir deux fois ! À mon avis Laya aura du mal à le passer cette fois !**

**-Ouais...**

Sinedd leva un sourcil devant le manque de motivation de D'Jok, c'était vraiment désagréable et blessant mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la voix de Callie reprit.

**-La deuxième équipe à avoir réussi l'exploit d'arriver sur le Génèse est l'équipe des Skyfall. Une toute nouvelle équipe qui vient de la planète Argo ! Cette équipe est arrivée première de sa poule de qualification sans aucune défaite ! Et c'est sans aucun doute grâce à leur capitaine Cyrus !**

L'image du fameux oiseau humanoïde au plumage gris sombre avec quelques plumes blanches par endroit et aux yeux blancs apparu. D'Jok et Sinedd furent tout de suite un peu plus curieux face à ce nouveau joueur. Nork reprit la parole pour parler un peu plus en détails de ce joueur.

**-Ce joueur semble avoir vraiment beaucoup de ressources, onze but à son compte et son fluide « l'aurore Argonienne » lui permet d'avoir un jeu aérien tout à fait impressionnant et magnifique ! Il a beau être un attaquant, il semble être bon dans tous les domaines ! Ce joueur pourrait très bien être le rival des plus grands attaquants de la Cup comme Warren, Luur ou D'Jok !**

Des images de Cyrus, utilisant son fluide, qui prenait la forme de grandes ailes blanches dans son dos, passèrent à l'écran. Dès qu'il utilisait son fluide, le joueur, revêtant un maillot bleu sombre, sautait vraiment très haut et très vite en l'air et sans effort en plus et faisait des tirs d'une puissance incroyable. Il dribblait sans aucun mal plusieurs joueurs et les faisait même tourner en bourrique. Les commentateurs n'avaient pas tort, ce joueur était vraiment bon !

D'Jok finit par éteindre la télévision, ce qui plongea la chambre dans le noir, Sinedd fut donc forcé d'allumer une lampe de bureau pour que leurs yeux ne soient pas trop agressés. Il mangea un ou deux bonbons et décida d'honorer sa promesse envers Micro-Ice.

**-Si je te provoquais en duel maintenant, je crois que tu subirais la pire humiliation de ta vie !**

**-Ça m'étonnerait...**

**-Oh que si ! T'as vraiment l'air d'un flan là !**

D'Jok le regarda en levant un sourcil. Un flan, c'était vraiment une méchante insulte, à la fois enfantine et humiliante. Et le sourire narquois de Sinedd accentuait le tout. Le rouquin soupira et posa un oreiller sur sa tête, ça l'empêchait de voir la tête de l'autre abruti.

**-Dis moi, tu comptes vraiment jouer au capitaine avec cette attitude ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié dans cinq jours on joue contre les Elektras.**

**-Je n'ai pas oublié je te remercie...**

**-En plus c'est la première Cup qu'on va totalement jouer ensemble ! Deux anciens rivaux, deux des meilleurs joueurs de la galaxie qui vont jouer l'un à côté de l'autre, les adversaires des SnowKids devraient trembler tu ne crois pas ?**

Le rouquin ne répondit rien et pourtant... après quelques secondes, Sinedd pouvait savourer sa victoire car D'Jok enlevait l'oreiller de son visage et il avait un petit sourire. Petit mais vrai. Il semblait relativiser enfin, Micro-Ice n'était peut être plus là mais les SnowKids restait une équipe redoutable avec D'Jok et Sinedd en tête de ligne. Sinedd se leva du lit, il arrivait à créer un lien avec D'Jok, un lien avec un soupçon de complicité, ça venait doucement, mais il allait réussir à redonner le moral à son capitaine et ami.

**-Reposes toi et trouves quelque chose qui peut te détendre, demain tous le monde va avoir besoin de toi pour l'entraînement !**

**-Ouais... bonne nui Sinedd.**

**-Bonne nuit mon pote !**

Sinedd sortit donc de la chambre avec un petit air de victoire sur le visage, c'était Micro-Ice qui allait être content. Mais D'Jok n'avait pas pour autant avaler la pilule. C'était encore trop frais, en même temps, ça c'était passé il y avait quelques heures seulement. Il était toujours avachit sur son lit et se demandait comment il allait se détendre et dormir tranquillement. Il était presque minuit et demi et la réponse ne venait pas.

Dans ce genre de situation c'était à Micro-Ice qu'il se confiait et c'était cette même personne qui lui redonnait le moral au point d'aller faire un footing en pleine nuit. Mais là malheureusement, il s'agissait de Micro-Ice... donc D'Jok n'avait personne à qui parler. Il y avait bien Thran et Ahito mais il s'en voulait tellement de leurs avoir caché la vérité, en plus il devait être bien déprimés eux aussi vu qu'ils connaissaient Micro-Ice depuis presque aussi longtemps que lui. Ils devaient déjà s'occuper d'eux, pour l'équipe et aussi pour leur moral. D'Jok n'avait pas envie de leurs rajouter un poids en plus. Il y avait aussi Abby mais parfois la jeune femme lui semblait tellement loin, tellement distante, tellement… souffrante…

Du coup D'Jok n'avait vraiment personne à qui confier son mal-être, ou du moins personne qui pourrait le comprendre tout de suite et l'aider à relativiser voir positiver rapidement. Après quelques minutes de déprime, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, la solitude tenaillant son être, une image apparue dans la tête du rouquin. Au départ il la rejeta immédiatement, se refusant de faire cela, puis il se rappela à l'ordre en se répétant plusieurs fois que son attitude était stupide. Mais il semblait être effrayé de faire cette démarche.

Car la personne à qui il pensait, il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois. Pourtant en cette seule et unique rencontre, cette personne avait réussi à le comprendre et à l'aider, à voir les choses autrement et il avait trouvé cette rencontre bénéfique. Au point de mal être où il était, les mots de Sinedd qui étaient encore dans sa tête comme quoi les autres avaient besoin de lui et la peine que Micro-Ice devait déjà ressentir vis à vis de D'Jok lui fit réaliser que ça serait mieux de parler à quelqu'un. Il avait besoin d'aller de l'avant, de positiver, pour l'équipe, pour lui et pour Mice...

D'Jok se redressa sur son lit et attrapa son holo-portable et envoya un message. Il mit beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, pas rassuré du tout, un peu craintif même mais il réussit à l'écrire et l'envoyer.

**De D'Jok** : [00h39] : Bonsoir Sasha. C'est D'Jok, je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger à cette heure là mais finalement oui j'aimerais te reparler et si possible assez rapidement...


	23. Tentative pour positiver : partie 2

Chapitre 22 : Tentative pour positiver : partie 2

**De Sasha** : [00h54] : Bonsoir D'Jok ! Désolé de ne répondre que maintenant le bar est encore ouvert ! Si tu as besoin de parler tu peux passer au bar, il ferme dans une heure, comme ça on sera tranquille !

Le rouquin avait presque sursauté en entendant son téléphone sonner, après quinze minutes, il s'était dit que la jeune femme était couchée. Mais visiblement non, elle lui répondait et l'inviter à discuter tranquillement. Il eut tout de même une sensation de recul, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était en train de faire, il parler à une personne qui faisait partie de la catégorie de gens qui le dégoûtait. Mais en même temps c'était la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler en ayant un tout petit espoir qu'elle réussisse à le faire positiver.

Et c'est avec beaucoup d'hésitation et l'envie d'aller de l'avant qu'il quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre le bar secret de Sasha.

Au même moment, et ceux malgré l'heure avancée, dans la chambre voisine, deux garçons ne trouvaient pas non plus le sommeil. Même si ce n'était pas dérangeant pour l'un ça pouvait être inquiétant pour l'autre.

**-Je sais que tu ne dors pas...tu bouges quand tu dors et là non...**

**-Je n'arrive pas à dormir Thran...**

**-Je sais...**

Thran qui codait sans grande conviction décida d'éteindre son ordinateur, l'holo-écran se coupa instantanément. Il posa l'appareil sur son bureau et s'étira puis il se leva pour aller fouiller dans l'armoire. Il en sortit une veste et une tenue qu'il jeta sur le lit d'Ahito. Celui-ci surprit se redressa.

**-Je te connais, ce qui arrive à Mice peut te déclencher une insomnie, alors plutôt que de tourner en rond dans ton lit, on va sortir tous les deux. Rien que toi et moi, entre frères.**

Un petit sourire heureux apparu sur le visage d'Ahito, lui qui était effectivement partit dans une insomnie et commençait à légèrement angoisser, passer un moment avec son frère, juste eux deux lui ferait tellement de bien. Peu importe où ils allaient ce qu'il comptait c'est qu'il soit ensemble. Ahito se leva et s'habilla, il prit une veste lui aussi et suivit son frère pour discrètement quitter l'hôtel. Ils savaient qu'il y aurait des Paparazzis et des fans mais ils s'en fichaient, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils fassent le vide. Pour eux Micro-Ice avait suffisamment à supporter avec sa maladie, il n'avait pas besoin de voir ses amis malheureux. Alors Thran avait décidé de reprendre son rôle de grand frère au sein de l'équipe en allant lui aussi de l'avant.

**-Tu m'emmènes où Thran ?**

**-Tu verras ! C'est... mhhh un secret !**

**-Non le secret c'est moi qui l'ai !**

**-Alors gardes le si tu as besoin que ça reste secret !**

Ahito eut un petit sourire timide et se surprit même à rougir quand il repensa au contenu de son secret. Plus les jours ne passaient et plus l'image d'Abby envahissait son esprit. Il continua de suivre Thran tout en continuant à penser à cette fille qui faisait battre son cœur puis en arrivant à destination, ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles.

**-Oh bon sang ! Ça doit faire deux ans qu'on n'a pas été dans un parc d'attraction tous les deux !**

**-Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir !**

**-Et comment ! Je veux de la barbe à papa ! Et de la glace au caramel au beurre salé !**

**-Calmes-toi !** Répondit Thran en éclatant de rire alors que Ahito prenait sa main pour courir vers le stand de sucrerie. Il était vraiment bien réveillé d'un coup. Mais au moins il était dynamique et souriant, et ça c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Thran.

Ils arrivèrent au stand de sucrerie et Ahito sautillaient presque sur place. Mais avant qu'il puisse prendre quelque chose, plusieurs cris se déclenchèrent et tout de suite après les deux garçons étaient entourés d'une bonne trentaine de personnes. Les garçons décidèrent de tourner cela à leur avantage en s'imprégnant de cette sensation d'être aimé, admiré et respecté. Ça leurs apportaient des sentiments positifs.

Ils prirent donc le temps de signer des autographes, des maillots achetés dans les boutiques de Galactik Football qui vendaient les maillots des joueurs et même des gants pour Ahito. Certain fans demandaient des photos et c'est avec plaisir que les deux frangins posaient soit ensemble car les fans admiraient leur fraternité, soit avec les fans eux mêmes. Puis après quelques réponses à différentes questions, Ahito et Thran leurs demandèrent un peu de répit, car à la base ils étaient venu dans ce parc pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Ce que les fans comprirent et après quelques dernières photos, ils s'écartèrent.

Ahito pu avoir sa barbe à papa et son cornet de glace au caramel. Thran en avait profité pour prendre de la mousse au chocolat. Ils faisaient un petit tour du parc pour voir par où ils pouvaient commencer. Et alors qu'ils regardaient partout autour d'eux et non devant eux, Thran percuta une personne et elle fit tomber sa sacoche qui s'ouvrit.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé !** Avoua tout de suite Thran avec une expression vraiment gênée.

**-Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive !**

Thran se baissa pour aider la personne qu'il avait bousculé qui était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval. Il ramassa plusieurs objets électroniques et les tendit à la fille avant de l'aider à se relever.

**-Bonne soirée,** dit-elle avec un sourire.

**-Merci et encore désolé...**

Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire auquel Thran répondit toujours aussi gêné de l'avoir bousculé et elle s'éloigna, continuant sa route. Le plus jeune des frères venait de le rejoindre, de la glace plein la bouche et fut surprit de voir Thran froncer les sourcils.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées de glace.

**-Cette fille, elle avait plein de processeurs, de logiciels de sécurité et de logiciel de forcing dans sa sacoche, c'est un hacker.**

**-Mon dieu ! Rattrapes là et passes lui la bague au doigt !**

**-Crétin !** Dit-il en lui piquant la moitié de sa barbe à papa tout en boudant alors que Ahito criait au scandale comme quoi c'était SA barbe à papa.

Mais Thran finit par lui sourire et lui prit la main pour le tirer de force dans un labyrinthe de miroir. Ce moment fut riche en émotions, pour commencer ils s'étaient perdus mais en plus de cela les miroirs déformaient leur corps, soit ils les grossissaient, soit ils les maigrissaient et ils étaient vraiment mort de rire. Parfois il y avait des vitres à la place des miroirs et à un moment Thran s'en était pris un en pleine face et Ahito avait dû s'asseoir à même le sol tant il riait. Mais Thran avait pu avoir sa revanche car l'instant d'après c'était Ahito qui se prenait une vitre.

En sortant du labyrinthe ils rigolaient toujours autant et ils décidèrent de prendre un grand huit. Un peu de sensation forte, de tête à l'envers, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour faire le vide, surtout que des photos étaient prises un peu partout sur les rails pour donner des têtes pas possibles, du coup ils avaient pris les photos en voyant leur tête aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux expressions effrayées et amusées.

**-Hey on va à la salle d'Arcade ?**

**-Tu me demandes si j'ai envie de jouer aux jeux vidéo ?**

Ahito haussa les épaules avec un sourire naïf et couru vers la salle d'Arcade. La soirée se prolongea jusqu'à cinq heures du matin, les deux garçons s'étaient introduit dans la salle d'Arcade et n'avait plus bougés, entre les jeux de tirs, de combat, de course et de musique, il y avait eu de quoi faire. Ils s'étaient pris de nombreux fou rire, et pendant cette soirée, leur complicité, leur relation fusionnelle avait totalement prit le dessus, vidant leur esprit fragilisé par la maladie de Micro-Ice.

En plus ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une soirée tous les deux. Juste entre frère, à rire, à s'amuser, à se sourire, à se raconter des secrets, des choses qu'ils avaient besoin de dire. Et c'était ça qui faisait qu'ils étaient toujours souriant, calme et posés devant les autres car ils prenaient le temps d'extérioriser à leur façon, en passant juste du temps ensemble.

Thran qui avait eu peur qu'Ahito fasse une insomnie eut un sourire de bonheur et de soulagement en sentant la tête de son petit frère tomber sur son épaule alors qu'ils terminaient la soirée au cinéma. Cette soirée avait eu raison du plus jeune qui dormait profondément contre l'épaule de Thran. La chaleur que dégageait Ahito, sa respiration calme apaisait tellement le plus âgé, à tel point que lui aussi commençait à s'endormir. Il secoua doucement l'épaule de Ahito qui se mit à gémir de mécontentement.

**-On rentre ? On sera mieux dans un lit !**

**-J'ai dormi longtemps... ?**

**-Juste quelques minutes petit frère, aller on rentre.**

Ahito se résigna à bouger sa tête de l'épaule confortable de Thran. Il s'étirait alors qu'il gardait des petits yeux endormis et se leva. Tous les deux rentrèrent donc jusqu'à l'hôtel pour terminer leur nuit. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant l'entraînement, il était donc plus sage qu'ils se couchent. Mais au moins ils se couchèrent avec le sourire, apaisés de tous mal-être, et cela grâce à leur fraternité.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie de l'hôtel, Micro-Ice avait le sommeil agité, il se réveillait quasiment toutes les deimi-heure car dès qu'il fermait l'oeil il cauchemardait. Des rêves tantôt terrifiants car il voyait son corps mutilé ou coupé en deux, ou démembré, tantôt des rêves angoissants car D'Jok lui disait de disparaître car il lui en voulait terriblement et que désormais il était inutile. Micro-Ice vivait très mal cette fin de Galactik Football, sa maladie l'avait détruit en l'espace d'un mois et tout cela à cause de cet homme qui n'était pas un père.

Après un énième cauchemar, le petit brun se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Ses cheveux collaient à son front, sa respiration était saccadée et il avait vraiment des sensations bizarres dans le ventre. Pourtant sa main était enveloppé dans une douce chaleur, il tourna la tête et tomba face à un visage dés plus souriants.

**-Maman ?**

**-Je suis là Micy...**

**-Tu... tu es au courant... ?**

Kendra baissa la tête et son regard s'assombrit par la tristesse et la désolation. La pression sur la main de son fils se resserra et elle l'attira contre lui pour le serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

**-Dame Simbaï m'a appelé après le match, j'ai sauté dans la première navette... Micy je suis tellement désolé que tu aies à endurer cela... c'est de ma faute...**

**-Mais non ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Ce n'est pas toi qui est malade c'était l'autre ! Toi tu n'as rien à te reprocher !**

**-Si... je n'aurais jamais dû être avec cette homme... je n'aurais jamais dû, tu n'aurais pas été malade... oh Micy pardon, pardon...**

**-Maman s'il te plaît...**

Micro-Ice la serra à son tour contre lui et entreprit de la calmer alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot, se rendant enfin compte que son fils unique était malade. Qu'il ne pourrait plus jouer au football et rayonner comme en avant. Que le petit rayon de soleil qu'elle avait eu allait s'éteindre. Et c'était dur pour une mère de voir son fils dans un tel état de mal-être.

**-Maman ce n'est pas de ta faute... s'il te plaît j'ai besoin de toi...**

Aux supplications de son garçon, Kendra sembla reprendre du poil de la bête. Elle se redressa et sécha tout de suite ses larmes, elle avait même le sourire. Elle se mit bien sur le lit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Micro-Ice qui finit par rire à son tour. Après ce début de nuit plutôt atroce, un long silence à cause de sa maladie, voir sa mère lui redonnait du courage, il commençait à se sentir près à affronter l'avenir même aussi faible. Le lendemain il verrait Zoeline et ça ira d'avantage, comme cela ça permettrait à D'Jok de mieux le vivre aussi. Cette avec cette dernière pensée et quelques rougissement, il avoua à sa mère qu'il avait faim.

Celle-ci éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller lui faire à manger. Le pitre de l'équipe avait enfin le sourire, il le retrouvait et il allait le garder, pour toujours, même si l'avenir n'était pas aussi beau qu'il l'aurait rêvé.

* * *

D'Jok marchait pour la seconde fois dans ce tunnel seulement connu des joueurs. Il était presque deux heures du matin et on pouvait dire que les SnowKids n'étaient pas vraiment raisonnable. Ahito et Thran étaient dans un parc d'attraction, Abby avait disparue on ne sait où et D'Jok allait à un bar. Alors qu'ils avaient entraînement le matin même à dix heures...

Mais le rouquin s'en moquait, il avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs et le moral assez bas à cause de la maladie de Micro-Ice et il avait besoin de parler. Seulement une fois devant la porte du bar, il eut un moment d'hésitation, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait, parler, s'ouvrir à une fille, une inconnue, D'Jok se retourna près à rentrer chez lui. Mais les paroles de Sasha lui revinrent, il gâchait de l'énergie en agissant ainsi et il se dégoûtait en agissant ainsi... il ne comprenait même plus son comportement... L'attaquant soupira tout en baissant la tête, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment... Il refit demi-tour mais cette fois pour entrer dans le bar.

L'établissement était vide, les derniers joueurs venaient de partir et les chaises étaient déjà sur les tables. Il n'y avait personne derrière le comptoir et D'Jok se sentit un peu seul, cet endroit était un peu plus triste sans la joie de la barmaid. Le rouquin se mordit les lèvres, pas très à l'aise et s'avança, trop sur la défensive, il ne prit pas l'initiative d'appeler la jeune femme. Mais heureusement pour lui, elle se montra au bout de cinq minutes avec un carton dans les bras.

**-Oh salut D'Jok !** Dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire joyeux en le voyant.

**-Je suis désolé de te déranger...**

**-Si je t'ai dit de venir, c'est que justement ça me faisait plaisir !** Répondit-elle en posant son carton qui était remplit de bouteille en tout genre. Elle prit un verre et fit son fameux cocktail bleu à base de plantes qui avait des vertus pour détendre puis elle se servit à D'Jok tout en s'asseyant alors qu'il en faisait de même. **Alors, tu avais besoin de parler ?**

**-Euh...**

**-Seriez-vous en quête de conseil ?** Demanda-t-elle avec amusement ce qui finit par faire sourire D'Jok à son tour.

C'était fou et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire mais cette fille rien que par sa présence, arrivait à le détendre et à laisser place à un début de confiance. Il prit le verre et but le cocktail qu'il commençait à vraiment apprécier, ce goût légèrement acide puis sucré, quel régal.

**-En fait, j'ai juste besoin de parler et... je ne sais pas trop vers qui me tourner...**

**-Tu as pourtant des amis dans ton équipe ?**

**-Justement... c'est d'eux qu'il s'agit...**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe D'Jok... ?** Demanda-t-elle dans la voix la plus douce qu'il est jamais entendu. Même dans ses plus beaux souvenirs de couple avec Mei, qui avait été d'un réconfort juste quand il le fallait, il ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu autant de douceur mêlée à de l'inquiétude dans une voix. Le fait qu'en plus il soit un inconnu pour Sasha et que celle-ci l'aide sans rien en retour y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

**-Tu vois qui est Micro-Ice chez les SK ?**

**-Le numéro trois oui !**

**-Il... il est atteint d'une maladie, le match All-Stars était son dernier, il ne peut plus jouer...**

Sasha avait eu la même conversation quelques heures plus tôt avec Abby. Le mal-être de D'Jok lui rappela celui d'Abby, décidément la maladie de Micro-Ice était en train de bouleverser l'équipe, elle en prenait un coup sur le moral... et ce n'était pas forcément bon à quatre jours maintenant du premier match de la Cup. La rouquine avait, en plus d'un homme brisé et désespéré face à elle, un capitaine à remotiver afin que l'équipe tout entière ne flanche pas.

**-J'ai suivis tous vos matchs depuis votre lancement il y a six ans, Micro-Ice et toi vous étiez un duo d'attaquants non seulement pour votre jeu mais aussi pour votre amitié, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Micro-Ice est mon meilleur ami, on se connaît depuis tout petit c'est comme un frère pour moi...**

**-Et tu ne te vois pas jouer sans lui...**

D'Jok baissa la tête, jouer sans Micro-Ice, il n'était pas prêt à cela, ça lui faisait trop mal au cœur, il savait que lorsqu'il irait sur le terrain et qu'il tournerait la tête à droite, il le verrait... et le fait de ne plus sauter dans ses bras après un but, de ne plus se lever le matin à ses côtés en lui jetant un oreiller... tout cela allait lui manquer, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

**-Dis moi D'Jok, si tu ne devais plus jouer et que Micro-Ice si, qu'est ce que tu lui dirais ?**

**-Je lui dirais que désormais c'est lui l'attaquant de pointe, que c'est à lui de représenter la force des SnowKids, d'être le buteur qui mène les SK à la victoire !**

**-Et ce n'est pas ton rôle ça … ?**

**-... Si...**

**-Je sais que tu t'admires, que tu es fière de ton parcours et surtout que tu sais que tu es un joueur exceptionnel, le meilleur joueur de la Galaxie. Et Micro-Ice le sait aussi, mais est ce que tu as envie de continuer à y croire ?**

**-Bien sûr ! Parce que c'est vrai !**

**-Alors accroches-toi à cela, à cette vérité. Micro-Ice ne sera plus avec toi sur le terrain mais il va continuer à te soutenir car lui aussi sait que tu es un vrai grand joueur. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il vous sépare, le lien qui t'unit à lui ne va pas se briser. Si tu le sais alors tu peux aller sur le terrain en toute tranquillité ! Tu es le capitaine, les autres ont besoin de toi !**

Les yeux de D'Jok se voilèrent de tristesse, il s'était oublié, il avait perdu de vue toutes les choses positives qui l'unissaient à Micro-Ice. Il n'y avait pas que le Galactik Football ni le terrain, ni le ballon, mais la passion de ce sport en elle même. Personne ne pourrait leurs enlever leur vocation, il l'avait dit lui même, si Thran, Ahito, Micro-Ice est lui étaient dans la même équipe ce n'était pas que le destin, c'est qu'ils s'étaient débrouillés pour réussir cette exploit. Et leur amitié, les liens qui les unissaient en étaient en partie responsables.

Sasha avait raison, Micro-Ice n'était peut être plus sur le terrain mais il en restait un SnowKids ! Un joueur présent par l'esprit. Et voilà en l'espace de quelques minutes, cette rouquine l'avait une nouvelle fois fait relativisé. Il avait trouvé le positif à travers cette horrible situation... Après une soirée de larme, un horrible moment allongé sur le lit de Mice à le regarder souffrir et la moitié d'une nuit à déprimer, il souriait enfin.

**-Tu as un joli sourire.** Dit-elle avec sincérité.

D'Jok ne sut quoi répondre mais en regardant Sasha, ses yeux émeraude qui projetaient une douce expression, son magnifique sourire, il vit que ce n'était pas une tentative de séduction. Mais une autre phrase pour lui prouver qu'il devait continuer à positiver. Il n'y avait aucune arrières pensées avec cette fille, c'était peut être pour cela qu'il arrivait à être moins crispé. Il termina son cocktail et bizarrement il avait envie de rester encore un peu avec elle.

**-C'est vrai... il faut que je me ressaisisse, on a une Cup à gagner !**

**-Et un titre à défendre !**

Et le premier clin d'oeil fut enfin donné par D'Jok, quand il s'agissait de Galactik Football et de leur triple titre, il était toujours souriant.

**-Et toi pourquoi tu as fait ce lieu ?**

**-Pour les joueurs.**

**-C'est tout ?**

**-Non pas que... l'argent que je gagne c'est pour aider une petite fille malade.**

**-Tu es vraiment... juste gentille...**

Ce fut au tour de Sasha d'avoir un vrai sourire sur le visage. C'était rare qu'elle soit flattée pour ses actes et sa gentillesse mais ça avait du bon. Un peu de gentillesse faisait toujours du bien et donnait confiance en soi.

**-Est ce que je te sers autre chose ou tu vas te décider à rentrer pour dormir et ainsi pour t'entraîner avec tous tes moyens ?** Dit-elle avec un air malicieux sur le visage.

**-Je crois que j'ai prendre a deuxième options ! Merci beaucoup Sasha.**

**-Pas de quoi ! Tu as mon numéro maintenant, si tu as besoin tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un message.**

**-J'y penserais.** Répondit-il avec un deuxième clin d'oeil.

**-Bonne nuit et Go Snow Go !**

**-Merci ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi !**

D'Jok se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux que quand il était arrivé. Il quitta le bar avec un début de sensation de bien être. Ses muscles se détendaient, la tension dans son ventre partait, son visage s'apaisait, il commençait même à ressentir une bonne sensation de fatigue. Sasha et Sinedd avait raison, l'équipe avait besoin de lui, Thran et Ahito surtout car ils étaient eux aussi blessé par la maladie de Micro-Ice. Et il fallait rassurer Abby pour les matchs à venir.

Il était presque trois heures et demie du matin quand il arriva à l'hôtel, celui-ci était silencieux et il était loin de se douter que Ahito et Thran était dans une salle d'arcade et que Abby était également dehors. Il passa à l'infirmerie pour voir Kendra et Micro-Ice discuter ensemble, ils semblaient parler de quelque chose de drôle vu qu'il riait. C'était bon que Kendra soit là, sa mère allait pouvoir lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

C'était tellement agréable de voir Micro-Ice sourire. Ça lui fit du bien, beaucoup de bien, il préféra donc aller se coucher avec cette dernière image dans la tête. Et bizarrement il réussit à s'endormir facilement, Sasha y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, c'était Abby qui marchait dans les couloirs des chambres, le visage fatigué et... couvert de sueurs. C'était comme si elle venait de faire un très long footing. Mais si ça avait été ça aurait été mieux... Elle arriva dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit complètement lessivée... Elle vida ses poches pour compter les billets qu'elle venait d'avoir et eut un sourire.

**-Quatre mille crédits standards... tiens bon Ashley !**

Elle attrapa son portable pour regarder l'heure et vit qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin alors qu'elle avait entraînement à dix heures, il fallait donc qu'elle dorme. Elle cacha donc l'argent dans sa table de nuit et se coucha. Le pire restait à venir...


	24. Les Elektras

Chapitre 23 : Les Elektras

La simulation d'un levé de jour se faisait sur le Génèse Stadium. Dans un petit appartement, une jeune fille rousse se réveillait. La nuit avait été courte pour Sasha, elle avait fermé son bar à trois heures du matin car des Lightenings s'étaient mis à leur aise. Mais elle devait y retourner car son bar avait été adopté par tous les joueurs, débarrassés des paparazzis. Il fallait donc faire les courses et la mise en place. Elle se redressa dans son lit et s'étira en bayant. C'est là qu'elle vit Telsy assise sur son propre lit, serrant les dents et pianotant sur son clavier.

**-Attends, tu n'as pas dormis ?**

**-Tu crois que j'ai le temps ? Je dois pirater des milliers d'ordinateurs pour trouver des cartes que je ne trouve pas justement !**

**-Oui oui je sais... mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas dormir...**

**-Ashley elle, elle dort éternellement pour le moment... j'ai besoin de ces dix mille crédits standards pour elle !**

**-Je sais...**

Sasha se leva et se prépara un bon petit déjeuner avec du chocolat chaud et des tartines. Elle en prépara aussi un pour Telsy qui mourrait de faim, la jolie brune avait quelques cernes sous les yeux et le visage un peu pale et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne disait pas non à un bon petit déjeuner. Alors que le hacker reprenait un peu de force, Sasha elle, s'habillait et se coiffait, ses longs cheveux roux étaient tressés sur le côté, sa tresse passait sur son épaule. Elle était vraiment rayonnante, son visage renvoyait une image de positif.

**-Bon aller le geek, je te laisse !**

**-Ouais à ce soir, je passerais à ton bar, je n'ai pas envie de louper le match SnowKids-Elektras !**

**-Tu m'étonnes !**

Le premier match de la Cup, enfin, il allait avoir lieu et le soir même, les tenants du titre face à l'équipe des Elektras dont leur gardien n'était autre que Yuki, ancienne SnowKids et cousine de Ahito et Thran. Même si le match avait plus une ambiance de match amical, les deux équipes ne se feraient pas de cadeau. Et Sasha et Telsy avait hâte de voir Abby jouer sa première Cup.

* * *

**-Thran... j'ai déréglé ma montre...**

**-Tu as déréglé l'heure ?**

**-Non la fréquence pour ton appel...**

Ahito avait une petite mimique toute penaude alors qu'il essayait de reprogrammer sa montre. Ce n'était pas une simple montre, Thran lui avait fabriqué quand il avait douze ans pour l'entrée au collège d'Ahito, car à cette époque le plus jeune ne maîtrisait pas sa narcolepsie, ni sa timidité, bien que D'Jok et Micro-Ice était dans sa classe, il était assez paniqué d'entrer dans un établissement plus mature. Alors Thran lui avait fabriqué cette montre, dès que Ahito se sentait mal, seul ou un peu perdu, il lui suffisait d'appuyer sur un bouton pour que ça fasse biper le téléphone portable de Thran, ainsi le plus âgé savait où était son petit frère et il pouvait le rejoindre et le rassurer.

Mais même si avec le temps il avait réussi à maîtriser sa narcolepsie pour savoir où et quand s'endormir sans que ça ne lui cause de problème et qu'il était devenu moins timide, il avait tenu à garder la montre car il trouvait que ça le liait à Thran, peu importe où il se trouvait. Ahito tenait réellement à son grand frère, il l'aimait vraiment. Face à son expression gênée, Thran eut un petit sourire et alla le rejoindre sur son lit. Il prit la montre et régla la fréquence puis il prit son téléphone pour la tester, Ahito eut de nouveau le sourire car le portable se mit à sonner.

**-Merci !** Dit-il en reprenant la montre pour la remettre sur son poignet.

**-De rien petit frère ! Alors près pour le match de ce soir ?**

**-Et comment ! J'espère que Yuki l'est tout autant, elle va quand même avoir D'Jok et Sinedd en face d'elle !**

**-Et tu crois que ça me fais peur ?** Demanda une fois féminine derrière eux.

Les deux frères se retournèrent pour faire face à une jeune rouquine au teint pâle qui était appuyée sur l'entrebâillement de la porte avec un petit sourire de vainqueur.

**-Yuki ! Ma cousine chérie !** Cria Ahito en se jetant dans les bras ouvert de sa jeune cousine.

**-Ahito ! Mon cousin adoré, tu m'as trop manqué AH ! **Cria-t-elle alors que Thran venait de sauter sur eux pour les serrer très fort. **Thran tu vas nous étouffer !**

**-Mais non je vous aime trop pour cela !** Dit-il en les lâchant. **Alors Yuki, prête pour ce soir ?**

**-Plus que prête ! J'avais envie de passer avant le match, car j'ai appris par Zoéline la mauvaise nouvelle vis à vis de Micro-Ice... je voulais donc vous voir.**

**-C'est gentil, ta joie et ta bonne humeur nous fait du bien ! Mais je te rassure, Mice n'est peut-être plus sur le terrain mais il est toujours avec nous, à faire le pitre comme d'habitude. Il reste un SK présent par l'esprit ! **Répondit Ahito.

**-C'est une bonne chose alors ! Ça me rassure ! Et je suis contente que vous ayez toujours le sourire !**

**-En même temps, il en faut beaucoup pour nous enlever le sourire ! Tu as pu rencontrer Abby ?**

**-Non pas encore ! Elle est dans quelle chambre ?**

**-Dans la numéro sept !** Répondit Ahito presque instantanément.

**-Alors je vais aller lui dire bonjour et je vous dis à ce soir sur le terrain les garçons ! Bonne chance à vous mes cousins chéris !**

Yuki embrassa à tour de rôle la joue de ses cousins puis elle sortit de la chambre toute souriante pour aller vers la numéro sept. C'était le matin alors elle préféra frapper doucement à la porte plutôt que de sonner. Elle dû attendre quelques minutes avant qu'on daigne lui ouvrir. Mais Yuki fut frappée par la beauté de la jeune femme face à elle. Elle était encore en pyjama mais elle était lavée et coiffée, sa belle chevelure blonde était relevée au dessus de ses oreilles par des petites pinces et ses yeux argentés étaient brillant.

**-Bonjour, tu es Abby la petite nouvelle ?**

**-Oui c'est moi ! Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Yuki !** Dit-elle en tendant la main que la petite rouquine serra avec un grand sourire.

**-Tu es prête pour ton premier match de Cup ?**

**-Je ne sais pas si je suis sur le terrain mais je... je suis très stressée...**

**-Alors si tu veux un petit conseil, restes aux côtés de mes cousins, ils vont te détendre !**

**-Oui je sais ! Ça fait un petit moment que je les connais et je crois que je vais rester à côté d'eux !**

**-Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour D'Jok, il est dur mais il n'est pas méchant, je suis passée par là moi aussi et aujourd'hui je l'adore toujours autant ! Mais tu dois mieux le savoir que moi, c'est ton ami après tout !**

**-Oui ça aussi je le sais... je te remercie !**

**-Bon courage pour ce soir !**

**-Merci à toi aussi face à D'Jok et Sinedd !**

Yuki lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de partir. Abby fut fascinée par cette jeune femme, elle avait suivit à la holo-télévision son parcours. Si au départ elle avait été timide, aujourd'hui elle était une joueuse forte, reconnue et même qui donnait envie. Et justement Abby l'admirait vraiment. Elle retourna dans sa chambre avec le sourire. Mais son sourire fut très vite brisé à cause de la sonnerie de son holo-portable. C'était un message, un message sombre qui explosa le moral d'Abby.

**De Inconnu**: [9h14] : Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour ce soir.

Abby ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, elle tomba à même le sol, les mains cachant son visage. Elle était dos au mur, perdue et angoissée. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre, pas tant que ça serait l'heure du match, elle ne voulait pas croiser Ahito ou Thran ou pire... D'Jok. Elle voulait jeter l'éponge et faire ce qu'une vraie joueuse devait faire. Mais la photo d'Ashley sur sa table de nuit « l'encouragea » à continuer à obéir docilement...

Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais mais dans le silence, Abby appelait à l'aide...

* * *

**-Attention car dans trente secondes, l'armée d'oreiller de Micro-Ice va attaquer D'Jok !**

Le petit brun sauta avec ses oreillers sur D'Jok qui fut réveillé en sursaut. Micro-Ice continuait de le martyriser tout en étant mort de rire. Le rouquin finit par se redresser et attrapa son ami par la taille pour le plaquer sur le lit.

**-Très bien ! Tu m'as mis en colère !**

**-Ouuuh j'ai peur !**

D'Jok prit à son tour un oreiller pour se venger et une énième bataille s'engagea entre les deux garçons. Micro-Ice était peut être hors jeu mais il était souriant et heureux et continuait à faire le pitre. Et pour D'Jok qu'est ce que c'était bon... Il n'avait pas perdu Micro-Ice, son ami était toujours là, rien n'avait changé dans un sens. Le rire du petit brun était toujours aussi mélodieux et sincère et sa joie de vivre motivait l'équipe, plus que jamais. Car son état d'esprit face à sa maladie impressionnait tout le monde et son courage était communicatif. D'Jok était plus motivé que jamais et son moral de gagnant brûlait à travers l'équipe.

Micro-Ice finit par s'asseoir, un peu fatigué tout de même mais il rigolait toujours tout comme D'Jok.

**-Tu es cinglé Mice !**

**-Mais à votre service mon cher ! Maintenant excusez-moi mais je vais utiliser la salle de bain le temps que vous émergez !**

Et c'est avec cet air de noblesse que Micro-Ice s'enferma dans la salle de bain alors que D'Jok se laissait retomber sur son lit. Après cette petite bataille d'oreillers, les mots de Sasha lui revinrent en tête, le lien avec le petit attaquant était inébranlable, même si ce n'était plus un joueur. Et depuis quatre jours il se concentrait uniquement sur les moments, les émotions et les échanges positifs avec son meilleur ami et ainsi il vivait mieux sa maladie et l'équipe était debout et motivée. En entendant le bruit de la douche, il savait que Micro-Ice ne sortirait pas de la salle de bain tout de suite, alors il prit son portable en étant sûr de ne pas se faire prendre et il envoya un message.

**De D'Jok** : [ 9h26 ] : Salut Sasha ! Pourvu que je ne te réveille pas ! Tu avais raison, se concentrer sur le positif arrange tout ! Micro-Ice va mieux dans sa tête que nous tous.

Il se leva et s'étira puis il alla fouiller dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements. Son portable sonna, alors la barmaid était déjà debout. Il lu le message, se surprenant d'aller de lui même vers une fille.

**De Sasha** : [ 9h29 ] : Bonjour D'Jok ! Tu es déjà debout ? Et bien c'est quand même du costaud la vie de sportif ! Je suis contente que Micro-Ice aille bien et que toi aussi du coup, tu reprends ton rôle de capitaine, ça ne peut que vous faire gagner ! Ce soir je vais regarder le match dans mon bar ! Vous allez gagner ! Go Snow Go !

D'Jok eut le sourire en lisant à travers ce message autant de soutient et de gentillesse. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

**De D'Jok** : [ 9h31 ] : Je te remercie ! Je passerais sûrement boire un coup après le match ! Bien sûr qu'on va gagner !

**-Aaaaah une bonne douche ça fait du bien !**

Le capitaine rangea son téléphone alors que Micro-Ice rentrait dans la chambre, il lui offrit un sourire et ébouriffa ses cheveux le faisant crier avant de courir dans la salle de bain pour éviter un oreiller. Il repensait à son dernier message, bien sûr qu'ils allaient gagner. Ils étaient les triples tenants du titre.

* * *

**-Bonsoir à tous chers fans de Galactik Football ! Et voilà vous l'attendiez tous ! Le premier match de la Cup ! Un huitième de finale opposant les Elektras, une équipe délicate mais puissante et les fabuleux, les grands, que dis-je les géants SnowKids ! Je dois vous rappeler que les SnowKids ont titularisés un nouveau joueur, il s'agit d'Abby, occupant le poste de milieu de terrain ! Bien qu'elle ait déjà participé à deux matchs amicaux, espérons qu'elle pourra vaincre son stress pour faire face au Génèse Stadium. Il le faudra pour compenser le triste départ de Micro-Ice, le deuxième attaque vedette des SK qui est malheureusement en arrêt suite à des problèmes de santé ! Mais je suis sûre que la galaxie entière à une pensée pour l'attaquant le plus imprévisible et le plus drôle de toute l'histoire du Galactik Football !**

Callie commentait depuis la grande cabine des holo-chaines du Génèse pour transmettre à travers toute la Galaxie le grand match de la Cup. Elle était toujours aussi pétillante et attendait les équipes sur le terrain. Les deux équipes étaient encore dans les vestiaires et Abby tremblait comme une folle. Le terrain du Génèse, elle en rêvait tellement... depuis des années, six ans exactement, soit l'année de fondation des SK. Mais elle en rêvait surtout d'une autre manière, c'est à dire fouler sa pelouse de façon digne et juste...

Elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule et tourna donc la tête pour faire face au sourire splendide d'Ahito. Mais la jeune femme détourna le regard et baissa la tête. Le gardien n'abandonna pas pour autant et resta à ses côtés pour la rassurer. Autour d'elle, les autres semblaient avoir l'habitude, c'était la quatrième fois qu'ils allaient sur le Génèse, ils n'étaient plus du tout impressionnés mais au contraire impatient. Certain s'étiraient alors que d'autres sautillaient sur place. Artegor arriva dans les vestiaires et les joueurs s'alignèrent près à écouter.

**-Bien ! Nous y voici, la Cup ! Je vois que vous avez tous le moral mais laissez moi vous dire une bonne chose, avoir remporter trois fois la Cup est de loin le plus grand exploit jamais connu mais continuer à garder votre titre est désormais très dur ! Les équipes vous attendent, ils connaissent votre jeu et elles seront prêtes à tout pour vous faire tomber. Je compte donc sur vous pour apporter du neuf et pour vous battre tels les champions que vous êtes !**

**-Vous pouvez compter sur nous Coach !** Répondit D'Jok.

**-Je vous donne la feuille de match, Mei et Thran en défense, Tia et Rocket en milieu de terrain. Abby et Mark je veux que vous soyez prêt à tout moment !**

**-Bien Coach,** répondit Mark.

**-Allons gagner ce match les SnowKids !** Parla le capitaine avec beaucoup de convictions dans la voix. Il tendit sa main pour que tout le monde imposent la sienne et leur cri de l'équipe se firent entendre.

**-Ça y est Nork ! Je vois les nacelles des joueurs arriver sur le terrain ! Les fabuleux SnowKids vont de nouveau toucher la pelouse du Génèse ! Écoutez la foule qui les acclame, c'est du délire !**

**-Go Snow Go ! Aller les gars vous allez gagner ! Go Snow Go !**

**-Ils vont vraiment t'entendre Micy vu comment tu cris !** Plaisanta Kendra qui était dans les tribunes avec une Zoéline toute souriante face à l'attitude de son petit ami et un Micro-Ice surexcité, levant une banderole avec le logo de son équipe et sautillant partout en criant. C'était vrai... il était toujours présent par l'esprit.

Sur le terrain, D'Jok sentait son cœur batte très vite, il était stressé comme pas permis. Il n'osait pas regarder sur sa droite, c'était trop dur, maintenant qu'il était sur le terrain, la souffrance de la perte de Micro-Ice revenait. Pourtant une forte tape sur son épaule le fit sortir de sa transe. Il tourna la tête pour faire face au sourire moqueur de Sinedd.

**-Ne me dis pas que c'est toutes ces filles qui te font peur ?**

**-Ah. Ah.**

**-On verra bien qui rira le plus quand je t'aurais dépassé de trois mhh non disons cinq buts !**

**-Tu me lance un défi maintenant ? Ok mon pote, on va se le gagner ce match !**

Sinedd lui fit un clin d'oeil et alla prendre sa place sur le poste avant droite alors que D'Jok se plaçait au centre pour le coup d'envoi, tout de suite dans un meilleur état d'esprit. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement concentré sur son jeu avec Sinedd. L'attaquant était vraiment devenu quelqu'un de bien et de confiance, il ressentait qu'il était possible de créer un lien plus poussé avec lui et de faire un très bon duo d'attaquants.

**-Et c'est le coup d'envoi ! **Cria Callie dans le micro alors que D'Jok et la capitaine des Elektras sautaient haut dans le Génèse pour récupérer le ballon, tous les deux illuminés d'un fluide de deux bleus différents.

Ce fut D'Jok qui récupéra le ballon. Il donna un coup de tête dedans et Rocket put le récupérer. Il s'élança vers les buts et passa à Tia pour inverser le jeu, à son tour elle relança le ballon vers D'Jok qui avait couru vers l'avant. Dès qu'il le réceptionna il courut vers les buts. Yuki le vit venir et se concentra sur lui, les deux défenseurs allèrent vers le rouquin pour le tacler, alors il sauta légèrement puis passa la balle à Sinedd d'un tir puissant.

Seulement il avait fait une passe selon le jeu de Micro-Ice, hors Sinedd était plus grand et surtout beaucoup plus aérien que le petit brun, il ouvrit donc les yeux avec horreur quand il vit la balle passer loin en dessous de ses pieds. Ce fut donc un Elektra qui reprit le ballon, elle passa Tia et envoya le ballon à un de ses attaquants avant qu'elle ne soit taclée par Thran qui avait foncé sur elle. L'attaquante Elektra arma son tir avec son fluide fait d'eau et tira, heureusement le ballon fut bloqué par Ahito.

**-Ouais ! Bien joué Ahito ! **Hurla Micro-Ice dans les gradins.

La foule était autant en délire que le petit brun face à l'énième acrobaties du gardien de SK qui saluait la foule.

**-D'Jok, concentres-toi ! Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de passe que tu vas y arriver ! Réveilles-toi !**

**-Oui coach !**

Ahito relança le ballon sur Thran et malheureusement D'Jok refit deux fois la même erreur, il ne faisait pas les bonnes passes, il jouait selon le jeu de Micro-Ice et non celui de Sinedd. Ce qui était dommage et très étonnant vu qu'il connaissait le jeu de Sinedd et qu'il avait joué plus d'une fois avec lui. La balle passait beaucoup trop bas pour le jeu aérien de Sinedd.

Une fois de plus les Elektras reprirent le ballon et se dirigèrent vers le but de l'équipe d'Akillian. Cette fois elles utilisèrent à plusieurs leur fluide pour former littéralement la vague d'Ektonia, une grande vague d'eau se forma sur le terrain et Tia et Rocket furent prirent dedans. Si Rocket avait eu le bon réflexe en se laissant entraîner par le courant, Tia elle, avait voulu résister et elle but la tasse, ce qui la déstabilisa quelques secondes, mais suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus marquer un joueur. Joueur qui était passé par les ailes pour dévier le tir de son attaquant, ainsi Ahito fut pris à contre-pied et le ballon alla se loger dans les filets.

Le gardien frappa le sol, dégoûté de voir le ballon derrière sa ligne alors que les supporteurs des Elektras hurlaient de joie.

**-Whoa quel tactique incroyable ! Ahito n'a rien pu faire face à ce tir dévié par le milieu de terrain des Elektras ! Les Elektras ouvrent ainsi le score !**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai... D'Jok n'est pas dans le match...,** avoua Micro-Ice recroquevillé sur son siège, les yeux se remplissant d'un voile de tristesse. Zoeline prit sa main pour tenter de le réconforter mais en vain.

La suite du match fut une catastrophe, à cause de beaucoup d'erreurs de la part du capitaine, les autres SnowKids devaient faire face à des contre-attaques plus impitoyables les unes que les autres. Mei et Thran devaient être très rapide et surtout solide pour ralentir les attaquants et les tacler. À ce rythme les deux défenseurs des SK fatiguèrent vite, Mei était essoufflée et moins rapide qu'avant, Thran lui tenait bon, mais au vu de son visage couvert de sueur, ce n'était pas sûr qu'il garde le même rythme à la seconde mi-temps. Alors pour les soutenir, Tia et Rocket changèrent leur jeu en jeu défensif.

Face à désormais quatre défenseurs, les Elektras avaient durcit leur jeu, utilisant de plus en plus leur fluide et faisant tourner les SnowKids en bourrique. Plus d'une dizaine de tirs avaient été fait, forçant Ahito à rester éveillé et même à utiliser son fluide, ce qui commençait à le fatiguer lui aussi. Les SK s'épuisaient et le jeu n'était jamais du côté des cages de Yuki. La sonnerie de la mi-temps retentit et cela apparu comme un soulagement pour cinq des joueurs qui se laissèrent tomber à même le sol.

**-Aie aie aie... ça s'annonce mal pour les SnowKids qui ne semblent pas du tout rentrer dans le match... À la mi-temps les tenants du titre sont menés un à zéro ! Et ils sont épuisés, j'ai bien peur que cette Cup ne soit pas pour eux, **avoua Callie avec de la déception dans la voix.

**-Simbaï comment ils vont ?**

**-D'Jok et Sinedd sont en forme... physiquement... Par contre les cinq autres vont pouvoir récupérer pendant la mi-temps. Tia elle, est complètement épuisée, elle a encaissé beaucoup d'attaques avec le fluide des Elektras, il va falloir la remplacer !**

**-Je ne comprends pas... ces derniers jours même sans Micro-Ice ils faisaient des entraînements parfait ! Surtout D'Jok...,** se demandait Artegor en baissant la tête.

**-Ils n'utilisent même pas le Souffle, car ils ne jouent pas assez bien ensemble,** avoua Clamp après avoir analysé les statistiques sur son écran.

Sur Akillian, au sein même du Planète Akillian, les supporteurs hurlaient le slogan des SnowKids dans l'espoir qui les entendent et que ça les remotivent. Parmi eux, dans un canapé, les parents des joueurs ainsi qu'Aarch et Adim avaient des airs dépités sur le visage.

**-Les Elektras jouent avec eux, s'ils continuent à ce rythme, les SnowKids ne vont pas tenir la deuxième mi-temps,** se lamenta Aarch en serrant les poings. Adim vint s'accrocher à son bras pour le réconforter mais elle était elle aussi inquiète.

**-Mais si ! Sinedd va marquer vous allez voir **! Cria Sunja pour remonter le moral à tout le monde.

**-Mes deux garçons sont complètement épuisés...**

**-D'Jok n'est pas dans le match,** Parla Maya avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

Elle avait mal de voir son fils autant ailleurs, en train de louper le match et la Cup. La maladie de Micro-Ice l'écartait de tout, même de sa vocation, il fallait qu'ils se reprennent, les autres avaient besoin de lui, ils avaient besoin de leur capitaine, de leur buteur !

**-Et voici le match qui va reprendre sans plus attendre ! Je vois la nacelle des SnowKids qui arrive et visiblement, il y a eu un changement vu que c'est Abby qui va jouer au poste de Tia ! Espérons que son arrivée relance les SnowKids !** Parla Nork dans le micro.

**-En effet ils en auraient bien besoin, pourvu que D'Jok retrouve son jeu exceptionnel !**

**-Hey Telsy ! Abby est sur le terrain !**

Le hacker leva les yeux de son holo-ordinateur pour regarder l'holo-ecran dans le bar de Sasha et vit effectivement que leur amie blondinette était sur le terrain. Elle lâcha ses lignes de codes pour hurler dans le bar :

**-VAS-Y MA POULETTE, MONTRES LEURS CE QUE TU SAIS FAIRE !**

Sasha avait ouvert des yeux ronds face à la folie de son amie qui jusqu'à maintenant était devenue plus discrète qu'une ombre à cause de l'énorme hack que Sonny lui avait demandé.

En effet Abby venait de toucher le sol du Génèse. Un flot d'émotion explosa en elle, la foule qui hurlait, c'était bien au delà des cris dans le stade d'Akillian, les lumières étaient plus fortes, il y avait des flashs de partout, elle ne voyait plus correctement devant elle, elle n'entendait plus non plus à cause des cris des gradins. Elle venait de complètement disjoncter, oubliant de se placer. Plusieurs sentiments prirent place en elle, le Génèse, sa passion pour le Galactik Football, son rêve d'être chez les SnowKids depuis six ans, ses quatre amis, ces quatre garçons qu'elle admirait et qu'elle aimait tant, les retrouvant enfin, sa promesse faite à Ahito sur la balançoire pour devenir des grands joueurs, sa petite sœur malade et les messages qui la forçait à faire quelque chose qui allait contre toutes ses valeurs et tout ce qu'il y avait de bien en elle. Le positif et le négatif entrèrent dans une bataille impitoyable ce qui rendit la jolie blonde encore plus perdue. Le football. L'argent. D'Jok, Mice, Thran. Ashley. Ahito. Les messages. Face à tout cela, l'émotion fut trop forte et elle manqua de trébucher mais heureusement Ahito avait bien vu qu'elle s'était déconnectée de la réalité dès qu'elle avait touché la pelouse et il put la rattraper.

La pression sur sa taille, une chaleur et une odeur qu'elle connaissait plus que bien la sortit de sa transe. Elle cligna des yeux et reconnue le visage légèrement inquiet d'Ahito qui la tenait toujours. Abby reprit conscience et se redressa, elle sourit timidement à Ahito afin de le rassurer puis elle alla enfin se placer à son poste. L'image de sa sœur dans le coma, mourante était trop présente, elle était comme une épée de Damocles au dessus d'elle et c'est en serrant les poings et les dents qu'elle choisit les messages.

**-Mesdames et Messieurs le match est relancé ! Aller les SK ! Go Snow Go !**

Le ballon s'envola tout comme D'Jok et l'attaquante des Elektras, une fois de plus il récupéra le ballon et l'envoya directement sur Rocket qui décida de monter directement pour que ses défenseurs ne se fassent pas avoir comme à la première mi-temps. D'Jok avait eu la même pensée car dès qu'il était retombé, il s'était élancé vers l'avant. Rocket pu lui passer et D'Jok accéléra sa course, il alla vers les but tout en regardant Sinedd. Les défenseurs courraient vers le rouquin qui fit une passe à son coéquipier. Malheureusement sa passe fut aussi fausse que les précédentes mais cette fois, il fut soutenu. Alors que Sinedd avait sauté beaucoup plus haut, Thran était arrivé comme une fusée pour frapper la balle afin de l'élever un peu plus, ainsi elle fut bien placée pour Sinedd qui activa son fluide et tira violemment. Et enfin... pour la foule et au grand soulagement des proches de l'équipe, la balle passa entre les mains de Yuki pour aller rencontrer les filets.

**-Oui ! Enfin but des SnowKids grâce à la réaction de Thran ! Sinedd n'avait plus qu'à pousser le ballon et Yuki n'a malheureusement rien pu faire !**

**-Ouais ! Go Snow Go ! Go Snow Go !** Hurlait Micro-Ice en sautant de nouveau sur son siège sous les rires de Zoéline et de Kendra.

**-Mon frère c'est le meilleur ! Bravo Sinedd ! Aller les SnowKids vous allez gagner !**

La foule du Génèse Stadium était en délire. On l'entendait acclamer le numéro onze, criant son nom et le slogan des champions de la Cup. C'était assez impressionnant, Abby n'en revenait pas, elle ne pensait pas un jour entendre autant de bruit. Pourtant malgré le nombre de personne, elle pouvait très clairement entendre le prénom de Sinedd et son numéro.

**-Bien joué Thran ! Super réflexe ! **Parla Artegor dans l'oreillette du défenseur.

**-Merci coach !**

Avant de se replacer, Thran couru vers D'Jok et le prit par les épaules.

**-Ça va aller ! On est tous avec toi, respires un bon coup et remets-toi dans le match ! Tu peux le faire ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Je crois en toi !**

Les mots de Thran eurent l'effet d'un déclic dans la tête de D'Jok. Il se rendit compte que depuis le début du match il était dans un autre monde, son monde à lui, ses mauvais souvenirs, oubliant les conseils de Sasha, tout ce qu'il avait appris, toute sa force de jeu. Il avait oublié qu'en dehors de Micro-Ice il avait d'autres amis, les mots de Thran lui mirent du baume au cœur et en levant les yeux il vit à l'autre bout du terrain Ahito lever le pouce en l'air et lui faire un clin d'oeil.

**-Ok Thran on a un match à gagner !**

**-Ça tu l'as dit !**

Thran lui tapota les épaules avant de retourner en courant à l'arrière gauche du terrain. Un brûlant feu s'alluma en D'Jok, ses yeux désormais tout aussi enflammés se tournèrent vers les but adverses. Le joueur star des SnowKids était de retour.

Le ballon fut relancé vers les attaquants de pointe des Elektras, et cette fois, la rage de vaincre avait vaincu toutes sensations de fatigue chez Thran qui tacla l'attaquante avant de relancer le ballon sur Abby. La jeune fille leva les yeux avant de se faire tacler à son tour, chutant presque. Le ballon fut tout de même récupéré par Mei qui renvoya une nouvelle fois sur Abby et pourtant la balle ne passa pas le milieu de terrain car le numéro douze fit une très mauvaise passe à Rocket qui n'était pas démarqué.

Pendant les quinze minutes qui suivirent la pauvre jeune femme ne fit que des erreurs. Soit elle ne récupérait pas le ballon à temps ou le réceptionnait tellement mal qu'elle se le faisait voler tout de suite après, soit elle faisait des mauvaises passes ou se faisait tacler, chutant de plus en plus au sol. Elle semblait complètement dépassée par le Génèse, elle n'entrait pas du tout dans le match, et à cause d'elle, le ballon ne passait pas du tout la ligne du milieu.

Et ainsi le même phénomène qu'à la première mi-temps se produisit, les défenseurs devaient tout donner, Ahito également pour ne pas se prendre un but. Ils taclaient, bloquaient des tirs sans et avec fluide. Ils commençaient à s'épuiser sérieusement, à ce rythme, ils allaient se prendre un but et ne pourrait pas revenir au score vu qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes à jouer.

Mais malgré toutes les erreurs d'Abby, malgré son jeu plus que mauvais, ce qui choquait d'ailleurs ses deux amies qui voyaient le tout sans comprendre ce qui arrivait à la jolie blonde, malgré tout cela, D'Jok décida de reprendre le jeu en main. Il courut vers le milieu de terrain et activa son oreillette.

**-Ahito dès que tu peux, renvois un tir vers l'écran des scores !**

**-Ça marche mon pote !**

Et justement, totalement à bout de force, Thran se fit dépasser par l'attaquante des Elektras. Elle activa son fluide, s'entourant d'une belle quantité d'eau et arma son tir qui fut d'une extrême puissance. Ahito se concentra sur le ballon, il oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour, la foule, le bruit, les lumières, le reste du terrain et les autres joueurs. Il n'y avait plus que son but, sa ligne et le ballon. Une grande sensation de froid s'empara de lui vu qu'il venait d'activer le Souffle, et c'est comme cela qu'il vit le ballon arriver au ralenti vers lui. Il sauta pour attraper la transversale de ses mains et plutôt que de bloquer le ballon il tira dedans. Sa force physique combinée à la puissance du Souffle permit d'envoyer le ballon suffisamment haut et au centre du terrain, soit près des écrans des scores et du temps.

D'Jok eut un sourire satisfait sur le visage, se retrouvant enfin, il activa à son tour son fluide, qui l'entoura dans une magnifique lueur bleue et il sauta. Il alla accueillir le ballon avec une puissante reprise de volée. Yuki qui voyait une seconde plus tôt le ballon être tiré dans les buts d'Ahito vit beaucoup trop tard qu'il revenait sur elle. Et même avec l'aide de son fluide, elle ne put stopper la puissance frappe d'un des meilleurs buteurs de la galaxie. Le ballon alla donc embrasser les filets.

Les cris de la foule furent encore plus puissants. Tout comme ceux du Staff, des proches au Planète Akillian et des autres joueurs. À peine D'Jok avait touché le sol que Sinedd sautait sur lui, le faisant tourner avant que Thran et Rocket ne les rejoignent. Mais celui qui criait le plus fort le nom de D'Jok et le numéro neuf était de loin Micro-Ice. Il s'époumonait en sautant sur son siège en voyant sur les écrans géants le but de D'Jok qui était tout aussi splendide que l'expression de bonheur sur le visage du capitaine.

**-Quel but magnifique ! Digne de D'Jok ! Pas de doute il est de retour ! Ah la la j'en ai la chair de poule ! **Avoua Callie dans le micro juste avant la sonnerie de fin du match. **Et c'est la victoire des SnowKids ! Deux à un ! Quel match mais quel match ! Je pense que Thran, Mei et Ahito vont bien dormir cette nuit ! C'était Callie et Nork en direct du Génèse Stadium pour les huitièmes de finale ! À très vite et surtout Go Snow Go !**

La foule hurlait elle aussi le slogan des SnowKids, il y avait encore plus de flash que pendant le match. Tous les gradins du Génèse étaient lumineux tant il y avait de flash. Surtout quand les joueurs firent un tour de terrain pour saluer la foule qui l'acclamait comme ce n'était pas permis. Preuve du fair-play de l'équipe, D'Jok alla vers Yuki qui était encore assise à même le sol, déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à arrêter le dernier tir. Mais la main tendue de D'Jok et son sourire la fit sourire à son tour, elle la prit pour s'aider à se relever et le rouquin posa une main sur son épaule.

**-Tu as fait un super match Yuki !**

**-Toi aussi D'Jok ! Tu as mérité cette victoire, contente que tu sois redevenu toi même, même si c'était à la fin du match !**

**-Merci Yuki...**

**-Par contre... euh... je ne suis pas sûre du tout de ce que j'avance et peut être que je paranoïa mais comme tu es le capitaine je me dois te le dire. Je crois que... Abby n'était pas du tout dans le match, mais pas parce qu'elle était dépassée par le Génèse...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-J'avais une sensation bizarre vis à vis d'elle... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... j'ai le ressenti de me méfier d'elle...**

La conversation fut coupée par Thran et Ahito qui venaient féliciter et embrasser leur cousine. D'Jok se retourna d'un coup pour trouver Abby, elle était assise à même le sol au milieu du terrain, la tête dans les mains pour cacher son expression de désespoir. Rocket allait d'ailleurs la relever, il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui offrit un beau sourire.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous aussi on a été des catastrophes lors de notre premier match sur le Génèse Stadium.**

**-Mais j'ai failli faire perdre l'équipe !**

**-L'essentiel c'est qu'on a gagné ! On va t'aider à gérer ton stress, en attendant oublis ce qu'il vient de se passer et concentres-toi sur la victoire !**

Il lui tapota l'épaule pour la remotiver mais elle garda la tête baissée. D'Jok ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux, son cœur s'était emballé. Les mots de Yuki résonnaient dans sa tête, à tel point qu'il avait oublié tout ce qu'il y avait autour du terrain, il n'entendait même plus la foule. Il ne voyait que lui et Abby. Non... elle avait été dépassée par le Génèse, comme lui lors de la première Cup. Et Yuki l'avait dit elle même, peut être qu'elle paranoïait. Abby ne pouvait pas aller contre les SnowKids. Elle n'était pas comme cela, elle était son amie, leur amie à eux quatre...


	25. Avancer pour mieux reculer

Chapitre 24 : Avancer pour mieux reculer

À peine D'Jok entrait dans les vestiaires qu'il tomba sur le dos au milieu des autres car un certain petit brun lui avait sauté dessus. Le serrant dans ses bras au point de lui briser la cage thoracique.

**-FÉLICITATIONS VOUS AVEZ GAGNÉ !**

**-Mice tu m'étrangles là !** Gémit D'Jok alors que Micro-Ice le serrait toujours autant. Néanmoins voir son meilleur ami aussi heureux et surtout aussi en forme lui apportait du baume au cœur. Il se releva tout en gardant le sourire et les prochaines victimes de Micro-Ice furent Ahito et Thran.

**-Et bien Micro-Ice tu as la forme dis donc,** commenta Mei tout en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**-Et comment ! Vu d'en haut vous êtes encore plus impressionnant !**

**-Alors tu as vu tous le match ?** Demanda Rocket.

**-Bien sûr ! Non mais sérieux les mecs, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez mangé ce matin mais entre Thran qui remonte tout terrain pour modifier la passe de D'Jok et Sinedd qui marque, et entre l'arrêt d'Ahito qui renvoie la balle à D'Jok pour tirer ! Franchement les mecs vous êtes trop Bad-Ass !**

**-C'est quoi Bad-Ass ?** Demanda Tia un peu dans l'incompréhension.

**-Bad-Ass c'est moi qui arrête le tir de Luur en étant au bord du coma lors de la finale !**

**-Donc ça veut dire méga cool si je comprends bien !** Demanda-t-elle pour confirmer, mais au vu des pouces levés des quatre garçons, elle n'eut plus de doute. Alors elle se résolu à sourire, ces quatre là ils étaient vraiment spéciaux en plus d'être fou et adorable.

**-Micro-Ice a raison c'était un très beau match !** Parla Artegor qui venait d'arriver dans les vestiaires. **Je suis fier de vous ! Et vous pouvez également être fier de vous, car vous vous êtes soutenus tous le long du match. D'Jok je suis content que tu aies pu reprendre tes esprits, mais la prochaine fois tu as intérêt à être dans le match dès le début sinon tu seras sur le banc !**

**-Oui coach..., **dit-il en baissant la tête, tout penaud.

**-Quant à toi Abby, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuille vraiment jouer au football...**

**-Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que tout ça... Le Génèse, les huitièmes de finale, ça m'a énormément stressée... je crois que je me suis fait dépasser... je suis désolée...**

**-Tu as intérêt, ce qui compte c'est le jeu ! Le jeu et rien que le jeu ! Quand tu es sur le terrain ce qui compte c'est le plaisir de jouer et ton équipe ! La prochaine fois je veux que tu aies cet état d'esprit !**

**-Bien coach...**

La jeune fille baissa la tête mais une nouvelle fois, elle fut soutenue par Ahito qui posait une main chaleureusement sur son épaule, mais une fois de plus elle n'osait pas le regarder, car elle savait elle, pourquoi elle avait mal joué... D'Jok aussi ne la regardait pas, les paroles de Yuki résonnant encore dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, mais il n'avait pas envie de tirer des conclusions comme cela. Sasha lui avait dit de se concentrer sur le positif et Abby était son amie, il tenait à elle, donc pour le moment il ne voulait pas l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Artegor sortit les SnowKids de leur petite fête de victoire en avouant quelque chose qui les firent bouder.

**-Je vous laisse vous reposer pour la nuit, demain on reprend l'entraînement et je veux que vous soyez dans l'holo-trainer à huit heures tapante.**

**-Sérieusement ? **Demanda Ahito alors qu'il comprenait que la nuit allait être courte et au vu du silence d'Artegor, il comprit que c'était sérieux et se laissa tomber de désespoir sur l'épaule de Thran.

**-Aller petit frère, tu dormiras sur le terrain...**

**-Ouais mais ça ne vaut pas un lit...**

C'est sur cette phrase de supplication que l'équipe quitta les vestiaires, le cœur remplit de joie d'avoir gagné ce premier match. Prochaine étape, les quarts de finale.

* * *

**-Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive à Abby..., **murmura Sasha en essuyant un verre.

**-Je ne sais pas, d'habitude elle joue mieux que ça... tu crois que c'est Ashley qui la perturbe autant ?**

**-Sans doute...**

**-EUREKA ! JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE ! JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE ! LIKE A BOSS !** Cria soudainement Telsy, si fort que Sasha avait sursauté et le verre lui avait échappé des mains et tous les joueurs présents dans le bar s'étaient retournés pour regarder d'un œil étrange cette petite brune sauter dans tous les sens.

**-Non mais tu n'es pas bien toi ! Tu peux te calmer s'il te plaît !**

**-Ah oups... désolé mais je te laisse ma poulette, j'ai un coup de fil à passer !**

**-Ah ? Euh... et bien à tout à l'heure...**

Telsy prit son holo-ordinateur et quitta le bar en courant, ce qui accentuait l'étonnement des joueurs présent et l'attitude blasée de Sasha. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et courts avaient pris ses jambes à son cou pour rejoindre son appartement, elle ne mit que vingt minutes alors qu'il lui en fallait trente à trente-cinq d'habitude. C'est essoufflée et en sueur mais avec le sourire qu'elle se jeta sur son lit et prit son téléphone portable.

**-Allô ?**

**-Salut monsieur le pirate dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom !**

**-Oh mais c'est ma développeuse préférée !**

**-Oui et dans deux secondes tu vas me demander en mariage ! Je viens de pirater un ordinateur extrêmement bien protégé, surement de la Technoïde et j'ai déniché une carte très précise qui montre des salles en plus que les précédentes cartes.**

**-C'est sérieux là ?**

**-Attends ce n'est pas tout, j'ai pu établir que certaine salle étaient très bien protégées et je peux te dire par quel système de sécurité !**

**-Voulez vous m'épouser ?** Demanda la voix d'Artie à l'autre bout du téléphone.

**-Tu vois je te l'avais dit..., Où est ce que je peux t'envoyer cela ?**

**-Mets-ça sur une clé et on se retrouve ce soir à minuit au Génèse Park !**

**-Ça marche à ce soir, et n'oublies pas mes dix milles.**

**-Sonny n'a qu'une parole !**

Telsy raccrocha le téléphone avant de hurler de joie, cette fois c'était dix milles qu'elle avait dans la poche. Elle se sentait vraiment fière d'elle, il y avait pas à dire, ça servait d'être un hacker. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était vingt-trois heures, le match avait fini si tard que cela ? Alors la brunette s'empressa de mettre les cartes sur une disquette et prit le chemin du Génèse Parc.

Non loin de là, une autre jeune femme marchait dans les rues du Génèse. Ses longs cheveux blonds et encore humide suite à une douche récente, flottaient dans son dos. Comme elle n'était pas en match, elle avait lâché ses cheveux pour les laisser se balader librement, cela donnait un joli reflet doré sur elle. Abby n'avait pas vraiment le moral et elle savait que le lendemain elle aurait un entraînement tôt mais elle devait être fixé sur quelque chose.

Son absence s'était fait vite remarquer apparemment car elle sentait déjà son téléphone vibrer. Peut être que des gens voulaient la rassurer, mais elle n'avait pas envie de regarder ses messages pour le moment. Elle arrivait au grand hôpital du Génèse Stadium. Cet hôpital qu'elle voulait depuis des mois maintenant, là où se trouvaient les meilleurs médecins de la galaxie. Elle s'approcha de l'accueil et demanda timidement :

**-Bonjour, j'avais envoyé un dossier d'un patient de l'hôpital d'Akillian pour un transfert, le patient s'appelle Ashley.**

La secrétaire fouilla dans son holo-ordinateur à la recherche du dossier correspondant, elle eut un petit sourire en le trouvant.

**-Oui je l'ai, vous voulez la transférer pour une opération en chirurgie neurologique c'est bien cela ?**

**-C'est cela. Je voulais savoir le montant de tout ce qui fallait fournir pour pouvoir faire l'opération...**

**-Je regarde cela.**

Une nouvelle fois la secrétaire tapota sur son clavier pour faire une simulation, avec tout le dossier de la petite fille de quatorze ans sous ses yeux, elle put rapidement établir qu'elle type d'opération elle avait besoin, quels médecins il fallait appeler et le temps qu'il fallait qu'elle reste à l'hôpital.

**-En comptant l'opération, les frais d'hospitalisation et les chirurgiens, cela reviendra à trois cents mille crédits standards.**

**-Vous... vous êtes sérieuse ?** Demanda-t-elle horrifiée, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris le montant, mais au vu du regard désolé de la secrétaire, elle comprit que c'était sérieux. Abby venait de se prendre un coup de masse sur la tête. Comment allait-elle trouver autant d'argent... ? Le salaire d'un joueur d'Akillian était de cinquante mille crédits standards, Telsy avait dû à elle seule réunir plus de vingt mille crédits, Sasha en gagnait entre trois cents et cinq cents par jour... sauf que Ashley ne pouvait pas attendre cette opération éternellement, plus elle restait dans le coma, moins elle avait de chance de survivre.

La jolie blonde, plus aussi jolie qu'avant à cause de l'expression de désespoir dans ses yeux, quitta l'hôpital, complètement désemparée. Elle commençait à ne plus savoir comment s'en sortir, la seule solution qu'elle avait s'était la mauvaise. Elle s'assit sur un banc et décida de prendre son téléphone qui avait vibré plusieurs fois. Elle avait quatre messages et s'empressa donc de les lire.

**De Tia** : [ 23h14 ] : Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal ce qu'il t'es arrivée, nous aussi on a vécu la même chose pendant notre premier match, ça ira mieux demain à l'entraînement, reposes toi bien !

C'était fou comme cette fille était gentille... aussi pure et douce que sa belle chevelure platine. Abby se disait que Rocket avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme petite amie, c'était une perle. Ce genre de message l'a faisait toujours sourire quel que soit la situation. Les deux autres messages étaient tout aussi gentils.

**De Sasha** : [ 23h17 ] : Ça va aller ma belle, tu dois te vider la tête pendant les matchs, tu es une vraie joueuse, on en est convaincu avec Telsy ! Et puis vous avez gagné !

C'est vrai, les SnowKids avaient gagné, mais ce n'était pas grâce à elle, bien au contraire, c'était les autres qui avaient fait tous le match. Les défenseurs avaient tenu bon jusqu'au bout, tout comme Ahito. Et les attaquants avaient fait des tirs exceptionnels, surtout D'Jok qui avait repris conscience à la fin du match. Elle lut le dernier message, se doutant d'avance qui s'était.

**De Ahito** : [ 23h20 ] : Tu t'es encore isolée... t'es sûre que c'est la bonne solution ? Tu sais on est là pour toi, et puis tu as quand même bien joué, c'est normal d'avoir stressée ! Si tu as besoin de parler ou de passer un bon moment, je suis là, même si je dors...

Abby ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation, Ahito était de loin le plus gentil de tous, toujours à penser à elle, à vouloir le meilleur pour elle. C'était vraiment un garçon en or, depuis le collège il avait toujours su trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour la faire relativiser, pour la faire sourire. Peut être qu'elle devait tout lui dire...

Abby se donna une claque mentale, non il n'était pas question que ça se passe ainsi ! Elle n'allait rien dire à personne et surtout pas à Ahito. Quand elle y pensait, depuis qu'elle était sur le Génèse Stadium, elle passait beaucoup moins de temps avec ses amis, elle s'arrangeait même pour ne pas les croiser... La blondinette baissa encore plus la tête, sentant son cœur se briser puis elle décida de lire le dernier message qui termina de l'achever.

**De Inconnu** : [ 23h25 ] : Ça ne s'est pas vraiment déroulé comme prévu ce soir je trouve !

La colère s'empara d'elle, qui était cette personne, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle avait vraiment envie de la tuer maintenant. Elle s'empressa de répondre en tapant violemment sur les touches de son téléphone.

**De Abby** : [ 23h27 ] : Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Sinedd et D'Jok sont de sacrés attaquants !

**De Inconnu** : [ 23h29 ] : Alors tu n'as qu'à faire mieux pendant les quarts de finale.

Abby était vraiment enragée, devoir obéir à ce genre de personne la mettait hors d'elle. Elle commençait à se haïr, à perdre l'estime d'elle même, à perdre ses valeurs, le respect qu'elle avait pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir trois cents mille crédits standards, sauf par le biais de cet inconnu... Toutefois elle continuait à penser que ça ne serait pas aussi simple d'exécuter les ordres, car des joueurs allaient involontairement contre elle. C'est donc sur cette pensée qu'elle partit en quête d'argent, en prenant la direction du lieu des tournois donnés par Cyrus.

* * *

Simbaï et Kendra buvaient un café dans la salle commune alors que tous les joueurs étaient presque tous couchés. Depuis que Kendra avait appris que son fils était malade, Simbaï passait du temps avec elle pour la soutenir et l'aider à s'adapter à la maladie de Micro-Ice. Justement un bon café c'était le moment.

**-Pour le moment Micro-Ice est stable, il ne perd plus de poids et s'il ne fait pas trop d'exercice il ne devrait pas ressentir de fatigue.**

**-C'est quand même fou cette histoire... Si j'avais cru ça un jour... Le football c'était tellement important pour lui.**

**-Vous savez, cette maladie se gère bien, il aura surtout besoin de soutient !**

**-Je sais... c'est juste que j'ai du mal à m'y faire, quand il était petit il était tellement super actif, il a marché très tôt bien avant l'âge, il parlait aussi très tôt et ça a toujours été une boule de nerf, toujours à faire le pitre...**

Simbaï avait écouté toute la tirade de Kendra avec beaucoup d'intention, elle remit ses lunettes en place et semblait réfléchir. Mais elle finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule de Kendra pour la rassurer et elle lui sourit en retour, montrant par ailleurs qu'elle arrivait à positiver avec la situation.

* * *

**-Sérieusement ton but était de toute beauté ! J'ai rien vu venir je te jure ! À un moment je me suis tournée vers la gauche pour faire un signe à Thran et je ne le voyais plus ! Normal vu qu'il était monté pour te faire une passe et là tu as tiré et... Aaaah c'était trop beau !**

**-Tu pourrais presque me faire rougir là,** répondit Sinedd avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Pour répondre à ce sourire Mei lui jeta un oreiller qu'il rattrapa facilement avant de sauter sur le lit pour le plaquer et le décoiffer car elle savait qu'il détestait ça. Mais il réussit tout de même à la repousser sur le côté.

**-Toi aussi tu as assuré ! Car il faut reconnaître qu'aujourd'hui c'est les défenseurs qui ont pris le plus cher... Se prendre qu'un seul but alors qu'elles forçaient l'attaque c'est du respect !**

**-Merci Sinedd ! En même temps Thran et moi on est des champions quand on s'y met !**

**-Je vois que finalement tu as repris confiance en toi, c'est tellement mieux de te voir comme cela.**

**-J'ai compris que c'est toi qui avais raison, je suis une bonne joueuse, sinon je ne serais pas là et c'est pour cela que j'ai tenu bon aujourd'hui.**

**-Et tu continueras à tenir bon et à jouer aussi bien. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien dormir, en attaque on ne chôme pas comme en défense.** Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

**-Hey ! C'est méchant ce que tu dis !** Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre pour crier dans le couloir. **THRAN SINEDD IL A DIT QU'EN DÉFENSE ON DORT !**

**-IL A DIT QUOI ?** Répondit le dit défenseur qui venait de sortir de sa chambre à peine habillé, un oreiller à la main pour rentrer dans celle de Sinedd, visiblement en colère qu'on l'ai dérangé en train de coder et qu'on ait osé dire que la défense dormait. Il fut vite suivit par Mei complètement morte de rire et on ne sut jamais ce qu'il était advenu de Sinedd.

**-Quand j'y repense quel match !** Répétait Micro-Ice pour la vingtième fois de la soirée dans la chambre. D'Jok commençait à sourire bêtement face à l'attitude de son ami, mais après tout il était habitué. **Reste à savoir contre qui on va tomber pour les quarts de finale...**

**-Tu viendras encore dans les tribunes ? **Demanda timidement D'Jok.

**-Bien sûr ! C'est la meilleure place pour vous soutenir !**

D'Jok eut un autre sourire timide, il était assez touché de l'attitude de Micro-Ice depuis que celui-ci ne pouvait plus jouer. Il ne se sentait plus abandonné même, et puis les mots de Thran résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Maintenant il savait que ça irait mieux pendant les matchs, qu'il pourrait jouer en toutes tranquillités avec Sinedd.

Sans s'en rendre compte en se changeant il vit que la chambre était devenue très silencieuse, alors il se retourna et fut surprit de voir Micro-Ice endormit sur son lit. Le fait d'avoir sauté dans les gradins tout le long du match avec sa maladie l'avait épuisé. D'Jok eut un petit pincement au cœur mais malgré tout, le soutient qu'il avait eu de sa part lui avait vraiment fait du bien, Micro-Ice était toujours là malgré tout.

Le rouquin se rapprocha du lit de son meilleur ami et le recouvra de la couverture pour qu'il puisse bien dormir. Puis il éteignit la lumière et alla se coucher à son tour mais il vit son téléphone s'allumer. Il se plaça bien dans son lit et lu le message.

**De Sasha** : [ 00h15 ] : Félicitations ! Et quel but !

Même en étant dans le noir, il se sentit rougir, D'Jok avait toujours eu un petit aspect de comportement bien à lui, celui d'aimer se faire flatter pour son bon jeu pendant un match. Et là justement on le complimentait sur son but, pour lui ce but avait été très important, c'était à ce moment qu'il avait repris le contrôle sur lui même. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

**De D'Jok** : [ 00h17 ] : Merci beaucoup ! Mais c'est grâce à Ahito, mon gardien, il m'a fait une belle passe. Mais c'est aussi grâce à Thran et toi, je me suis concentré sur le positif.

**De Sasha** : [ 00h19 ] : Ça fais plaisir ce que tu dis ! Je suis heureuse que tu arrives à te concentrer sur le positif ! C'est ça qui est important et la preuve quand tu agis comme cela tu marques, tu réussis !

Les rougeurs ne partaient pas des joues de l'attaquant, il était vraiment touché de la gentillesse de Sasha envers lui. Il se sentait presque bien là, Micro-Ice dormait paisiblement, il avait gagné le match et il commençait à reprendre confiance en lui, en tant qu'attaquant et envers lui même vis à vis des déceptions avec les filles qu'il avait eu avant. Il ressentait même du plaisir à répondre à Sasha.

**De D'Jok** : [ 00h22 ] : Tu as raison, c'est beaucoup plus vivable en plus. Je reprends espoir pour gagner la Cup une nouvelle fois ! Et désolé je ne pourrais pas venir boire un coup ce soir, notre coach nous fait commencer l'entraînement à huit heures demain matin... il faut que je dorme, un match ça épuise !

**De Sasha** : [ 00h25 ] : Ahahah ! Tu dois avoir les muscles tout endoloris ! Je comprends ! C'est vraiment un rythme de fou la vie de sportif ! Je te l'avais dit que c'était plus vivable ! Courage ! Micro-Ice te soutient j'en suis sûre !

D'Jok qui avait eu à la base comme idée de se coucher pour dormir et être en forme pour l'entraînement se retrouva à parler une bonne partie de la nuit avec Sasha. La jeune femme lui avait dit beaucoup de mots d'encouragement, des conseils pour surmonter plus facilement la maladie de Micro-Ice et pour apprendre à refaire confiance aux femmes. Et c'était plutôt bien partit vu qu'il commençait à s'ouvrir à Sasha.

Il avait même raconté quelques anecdotes drôles qu'il avait vécu à Micro-Ice en particulier et avec les autres. Il lui avait raconté tous les ressentis qu'il avait eu lors de la première finale, quand il avait brandit la coupe. Et sans aucunes gênes ni tension il avait réussi à partager un peu de ses bons souvenirs avec la rouquine qui avait été ravis de les lire. Elle l'avait une fois de plus complimenté sur le fait qu'il se concentrait uniquement sur le positif et qu'il ne pouvait qu'aller mieux ainsi.

D'Jok allait tellement mieux, il avait trouvé une personne à qui parler, une fille par dessus tout et il se disait que finalement la vie n'était pas si noir que cela. Il avait peut être dormit peu cette nuit, mais au moins il avait dormit l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

Bien que ce fût le beau milieu de la nuit, Corso était encore réveillé. Son hacker également qui avait bien suivit toute la trajectoire des vaisseaux détournés. Mais ils étaient face à un dilemme, les vaisseaux semblaient aller sur autre partie de la galaxie, ce qui nécessitait de passer par des portails. Mais qui disait que les portails n'étaient pas protégés ? Il fallait s'en assurer avant de les emprunter pour ne pas se faire broyer.

Corso avait justement dans la soute du Black Manta un petit vaisseau de la police spatiale. Son hacker pouvait facilement le programmer pour un itinéraire précis et pour qu'il ait l'air de faire une ronde. Ils firent donc cela et regardèrent à travers leurs écrans la trajectoire du petit vaisseau. Et Corso avait eu raison de s'inquiéter car une fois rentré dans le portail, l'appareil fut immédiatement détruit.

**-Il doit y avoir besoin d'un système d'identification pour passer dans le portail.**

**-Tu peux me le pirater ? **Demanda Corso.

**-Je pense oui.**

Le hacker récupéra en premier la fréquence d'entrée et de sortie du portail spatiale afin de le pirater. Ce fut long et donc cela prit quelques heures car comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il y avait un haut niveau de sécurité qui protégeait le portail, comme quoi de l'autre côté c'était bien la planète que Baldwin avait parlé et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on voit. Après plusieurs bâillements et deux ou trois cafés, Corso put enfin avoir des résultats sur l'écran de son hacker.

**-Je propose qu'on envoie un petit module avec une caméra, indétectable et invisible pour voir déjà s'il passe le portail et ensuite si rien ne nous attend à la sortie de celui-ci.**

**-C'est une bonne idée, vas-y fais-le, on est déjà bientôt aux quarts de finale de la Cup et Sonny pense que tout va se passer pendant la Cup, **répondit Corso.

Après un acquiescement positif, le développeur programma le petit module et lui implanta le système d'identification. Il s'élança donc dans l'espace et passa par le portail. Corso et son acolyte serrèrent les dents mais ils purent souffler car le module passa le portail. Il ressortit donc sur une autre partie de la galaxie et que ne fut pas la surprise des deux pirates. Des satellites, des vaisseaux par centaines...

**-Oh bon sang... c'est Paradisia et c'est tellement surprotégé qu'on ne pourra jamais passer... Merde !**


	26. Retournement de situation

Chapitre 25 : Retournement de situation

**-Sonny j'ai un gros problème...**

**-Moi aussi Corso, moi aussi... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-J'ai bien retrouvé la planète dont parlait Bladwin, c'est Paradisia, il y a au moins deux cents mille droïdes en attente d'être mit en marche... seulement on ne peut pas approcher la planète tellement elle est surveillée...**

**-Elle est à ce point surveillée ? Tu peux passer avec le mode furtif ?**

**-Même pas, on a fait plusieurs tests avant, on ne pourra jamais passer, le seul moyen d'arrêter tout cela, c'est d'empêcher leur activation !**

**-Alors il faut à tout prit empêcher cette résonance ! Reviens sur le Génèse Corso, je vais avoir besoin de toi !**

**-Très bien Sonny !**

Le chef des pirates raccrocha la ligne, énervé et inquiet. Il n'avançait pas du tout, même s'ils avaient trouvés que c'était Paradisia qui était le repère des droïdes de Baldwin, elle était tellement bien protégée que ça ne servait presque à rien de le savoir. Il fallait qu'ils avancent. Sonny décida de passer un autre appel, à un vieil ami cette fois.

**-Allô ?**

**-Clamp c'est Sonny. Est ce que tu as pu savoir si les SnowKids ont subi des dégâts pendant le dernier match ?**

**-Non aucun, j'ai bien regardé l'état de leur fluide pendant le match tout ce passait bien, ils le rejetaient naturellement, ils sont en bonne santé si ça peut te rassurer !**

**-Tant mieux, ça reste une bonne chose... au moins les joueurs ne sont pas blessés.**

**-Ça avance de ton côté ?**

**-Non malheureusement, on tourne en rond ! Baldwin a bien protégé ses arrières cette fois, il doit travailler légalement pour la Technoïde. Je vais profiter du quart de final de ce soir pour comprendre comment il récolte le fluide !**

**-D'accord, sois prudent Sonny !**

**-Tu me connais.**

Une fois de plus il raccrocha quelque peu rassuré, la récupération de fluide ne blessait pas les joueurs, donc son fils allait bien. Du moins physiquement, Sonny espérait de tout cœur que D'Jok se remettait de la maladie de Micro-Ice et qu'il retrouvait le moral pour soutenir son équipe. Il s'adossa à un mur et se pinça l'arête du nez afin de se calmer, cette histoire commençait vraiment à le stresser, surtout qu'il s'agissait de Multi-fluide... Et il savait très bien que du Multi-Fluide en grande quantité pouvait être dangereux. Il fallait arrêter Baldwin et rapidement. Il soupira et vit Artie arrivé en courant vers lui avec un immense sourire. Sonny eut donc le sourire à son tour, sa jeune recrue avait trouvé quelque chose.

**-Je crois que j'ai trouvé la salle qui détruit les fluides ! Ce soir il y a le quart de finale, il suffit de se mettre dans la salle et de voir où le fluide est récolté !**

**-Ok, alors on fait cela. Il faut aussi que quelqu'un surveille Baldwin, il sera dans la cabine privée de Maddox !**

**-Benett peut le faire, il peut pirater les caméras ! Corso nous rejoins ce soir ?**

**-Oui, alors tous les trois on s'occupe de la salle des fluides et Benett surveille l'autre fou.**

Artie acquiesça positivement avant d'envoyer un message à Corso et Benett pour donner les instructions. Ce soir, peut être qu'ils avanceraient, enfin...

* * *

**-Bonsoir à tous cher grand fan de Galactik Football ! Ce soir un match que vous attendiez tous ! Une confrontation légendaire et colossale va avoir lieu ! Les mythiques Xenons face aux tenants du titre, j'ai nommé les SNOWKIDS ! **Cria Callie dans son micro depuis sa cabine de commentatrice.

**-Une rencontre qui à chaque fois donnent des frissons à tous les fans ! **Continua Nork. **Ce sont deux équipes monstrueuses après tout ! D'un côté Luur et de l'autre côté D'Jok ! Mais ce soir les Xenons ont l'air d'avoir la rage de vaincre !**

**-En effet Nork ! Je vois sur le terrain que Luur a un regard bien déterminé, il semble vouloir prendre sa revanche et faire sauter le titre des SnowKids. Mais Sinedd et D'Jok ont l'air tout aussi concentré eux aussi ! Je vois également qu'Artegor a décidé de placer sur le terrain sa nouvelle recrue Abby qui jouera aux côtés de Tia ! Notons aussi ce soir que Mark est également sur le terrain ! Si Abby a réussi à vaincre son stress, le match promet d'être exceptionnel !**

**-Espérons le Callie ! Car après tout à ce stade de la compétition, aucune erreur est pardonnable ! Le match promet d'être alléchant !**

Abby avait les jambes, non tous le corps qui tremblaient. Les cris de la foule étaient encore plus forts que les huitièmes de finale, les lumières, la chaleur et surtout les messages de cet inconnu. Elle sentit Ahito venir vers elle, il allait surement la rassurer une fois de plus mais elle refusait qu'il rassure une traite. Alors avant qu'il l'aborde, elle alla à son poste, l'évitant totalement. Il remarqua cette esquive et son cœur rata un battement, il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine froideur, elle qu'il qualifiait de rayon de soleil. Le jeune gardien baissa les yeux et eut du mal à déglutir puis il alla lui aussi se mettre dans ses cages.

Au même moment Sonny, Artie et Corso arrivaient dans la fameuse salle de destruction des fluides. Benett avait piraté les caméras pour que les trois pirates soient invisibles dessus. Artie était branché sur la cabine des commentateurs pour suivre le match.

**-Et c'est le coup d'envoi !** Cria Callie.

D'Jok et Luur activèrent une grande quantité de fluide et sautèrent pour récupérer le ballon. Ils furent à égalité car ils le frappèrent en même temps, un duel de force s'engagea mais finalement le ballon fut éjecté, Tia le récupéra pour courir vers les cages.

Au même moment les trois pirates virent les deux types de fluide rentrer dans la salle et disparaître presque instantanément. Corso qui avait sur lui un petit holo-ordinateur, regardait où avait pu passer le fluide.

**-Alors ? **Demanda Sonny.

**-Rien Sonny, le fluide est bien détruit !**

**-Non il est récupéré ! Il doit être transporté rapidement pour que le Cercle des Fluides ne s'en rende pas compte !**

**-Attendons une autre action !**

Le match était titanesque, la balle passait d'un côté de terrain à l'autre à une vitesse phénoménale. Il y avait presque un tir toutes les deux minutes mettant les nerfs des gardiens à rude épreuve. Pour ne pas trop la stresser, Tia essayait au maximum d'éviter de jouer sur Abby, elle avait la balle en ce moment même, elle sauta en l'air à l'aide de son fluide et fit un centre précis à D'Jok qui tira, en pleine lucarne mais le gardien des Xenons réussit à arrêter la balle.

**-Quel dommage ! Le gardien des Xenons semblent en très grande forme aujourd'hui ! Au moins D'Jok semble avoir retrouvé son jeu et ça, ça fait plaisir à voir ! **Commenta Callie alors que le ballon était relancé.

Ce fut Abby qui le récupéra et elle s'élança vers les buts, elle fut face à deux Xenons qui tentèrent de la bloquer alors elle passa le ballon entre ses pieds tout en levant la tête.

**-Ça va aller Abby, ne paniques pas !** Lui parla Artegor.

Malheureusement un des deux Xenons la tacla tout en la bousculant et elle tomba à plat ventre, ce qui la fit gémir de douleur. Le Xenon passa rapidement à Luur qui activa la Fournaise de Xenon et sauta avant d'armer un tir puissant. Ahito vit le ballon arriver à toute vitesse, mais il eut un petit sourire car il voyait la trajectoire du ballon, il activa son fluide et sauta pour attraper la balle, tout en atterrissant doucement sur sa transversale.

**-Go Snow Go ! **Cria-t-il en levant un bras au ciel faisant s'emballer la foule.

**-Whoa ! Quel arrêt d'Ahito ! Lui aussi il est en très grande forme aujourd'hui !**

**-Bien joué Ahito ! Superbe arrêt ! Relance vite !**

**-Bien coach !**

Il sauta de sa transversale et frappa fort au pied dans la balle vers son frère qui la récupéra sans problème, celui-ci fit un une-deux avec Mark pour dribbler deux Xenons. Une fois qu'il avait récupéré la balle, Thran l'envoya à Abby qui ne réussit malheureusement pas à la réceptionner car Luur l'avait devancé en la bousculant une nouvelle fois.

**-Ouh la la la, Abby ne semble pas rentrer dans le match...**

**-Abby bouges-toi ! **Lui parla D'Jok dans son oreillette avec une voix très motivante.

La jeune femme serra les dents en entendant la sonorité de sa voix, motivante, protectrice… alors que Ahito bloquait de nouveau un tir. Artegor avait beau lui répéter de se concentrer sur le jeu et rien d'autre que le jeu, Abby ne parvenait pas à faire quelque chose pour l'équipe. Elle réceptionnait mal les balles, faisaient des passes fausses, interceptées par un Xenon et elle se faisait bousculer dans tous les sens. Seulement cette fois Sinedd n'avait pas envie que la balle stagne en défense, face aux Xenons, Thran et Mark ne tiendraient pas aussi longtemps que face aux Elektras.

Alors il se retrouva à jouer un double rôle, activant des grandes quantités de fluide, il monopolisa le milieu de terrain pour soutenir Tia et l'attaque avec D'Jok. Taclant, sautant, tirant, venant récupérer la balle des pieds d'Abby quand elle était bloquée, la demi-finale fut très longue pour lui. Il vidait ses réserves de fluide et s'épuisait car les Xenons avaient bien comprit son jeu et ils s'amusaient à le faire tourner encore plus sur le terrain. À ce rythme il n'allait pas tenir le reste du match.

**-Sinedd calmes-toi ! Je ne peux pas te remplacer je te rappel ! Abby muscles ton jeu bon sang ! Tu croyais quoi, que les Xenons allaient te faire des cadeaux ? Oublis-ton stress et joue bon sang !** Cria Artegor.

Ils n'y avaient plus que deux minutes à jouer et c'était Thran qui avait la balle, il vit que Tia et Sinedd étaient marqués par des Xenons, ce qui était logique vu que c'était presque eux deux qui construisaient le jeu. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de passer à Abby car Luur fonçait vers lui. La blondinette récupéra la balle et fit demi-tour, elle dribbla un Xenons et leva la tête, D'Jok était démarqué, elle pouvait lui passer mais avant elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle, c'est là qu'elle se fit geler en pleine course par la Fournaise de Xenon. Complètement figée avec une expression de surprise, Luur reprit la balle, Sinedd et D'Jok décidèrent de le rattraper mais il se retourna et les figea à leur tour.

Les deux attaquants étant hors jeu, il continua sa course, plus rapide et plus agressive que jamais, il dribbla Mark et passa par dessus Thran qui avait tenté de le tacler avec son fluide. Il ne restait plus que Ahito. Luur continua à courir vers lui, leurs deux regards ne se lâchaient plus, il approchait de plus en plus, forçant Ahito à sortir de ses cages, c'est là que le Xenon eut un sourire, il activa son fluide et frappa le sol dans le but de geler le gardien. Ahito sauta sur le côté pour éviter la Fournaise et c'est là que Luur tira à l'opposé vu qu'Ahito était déjà en l'air. Le ballon alla donc se loger dans les filets alors que le gardien des SK tombait sur le côté.

La sonnerie de but et celle de la mi-temps retentir en même temps que le moment ou le poing de Ahito rencontrait le sol. Il grognait, énervé de s'être fait avoir. Thran vint l'aider à se relever en tapotant sur son épaule pour le remotiver. Au loin les deux attaquants et Abby étaient libérés du fluide vert, pouvant enfin bouger normalement. En voyant le score D'Jok alla à la rencontre d'Abby et la regarda furieux mais aussi blessé.

**-Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à rentrer dans le jeu ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-C'est tout ça ! Il y a trop pression ! Je n'arrive pas à la gérer !**

**-On vient de se prendre un but bon sang ! Alors si tu n'en n'es pas capable restes sur le banc ! Ou alors ressaisi-toi, tu vaut mieux que ça !**

Abby lui tourna le dos, ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage et grimpa dans la nacelle qui les remmènerait aux vestiaires. C'est sur ces mots durs que la première mi-temps s'acheva.

**-Et bien quel match mesdames et messieurs ! Quel match ! La bataille fut rude mais finalement les Xenons ouvrent le score ! C'était peut être une erreur de faire appel à une nouvelle recrue aussi peu de temps avant la Cup !**

**-Ça m'en a tout l'air Callie ! Abby est le talon d'Achille de l'équipe, face aux Xenons elle était complètement dépassée, un milieu de terrain reste un poste important et décisif après tout !**

**-Non mais ils ont fini de la descendre comme cela ! Je vais mettre des virus dans leurs ordinateurs moi tu vas voir !** Cria Telsy, le poing au ciel.

**-Tu vas arrêter de crier dans mon bar oui ! Et puis elle n'est vraiment pas dans le match... sa sœur doit vraiment lui obnubiler l'esprit... elle n'arrive pas à jouer correctement...**

**-Elle va y arriver Sasha, je sais qu'elle va y arriver !**

**-Moi aussi je le sais !**

Les deux jeunes filles se réinstallèrent bien comme il faut derrière le comptoir du bar et se calmèrent tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'Abby reviennent à elle même. Elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait mieux jouer car elle savait mieux jouer...

Cette mi-temps mettait les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuve, les joueurs, les proches qui se rongeaient les ongles en voyant le score en faveur des Xenons. Le staff et aussi les pirates.

**-Bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je sais que le fluide est récupéré ! On ne doit pas le voir c'est tout ! Benett tu m'entends ?**

**-Oui je t'entends Sonny, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Surveilles bien Baldwin, quand le match sera terminé, il faudra le suivre ! C'est lui qui va nous mener à son plan et nous permettre de le faire échouer !**

**-Très bien ! Pour le moment il n'a pas bougé de la cabine de Maddox.**

**-Ne le lâche pas ! **Ordonna assez froidement Sonny.

Baldwin avait vraiment tout prévu, il avait bien assuré ses arrières, après tout il avait eu affaire à Bleylock et à Sonny par le passé, il savait de quoi il devait se méfier. La tâche de compliquait. C'est énervé que le chef des pirates et les deux autres quittèrent cette salle pour rejoindre Benett.

Dans la cabine d'observation, le duc Maddox était tranquillement adossé sur son siège et profitait de la mi-temps pour souffler un bon coup. À côté de lui, Baldwin avait un petit sourire de satisfaction en regardant le score en faveur des Xenons. Ce sourire fut vite remarqué par le directeur de la Technoïde.

**-Et bien mon cher Baldwin, il semblerait que le score vous fait plaisir !**

**-En effet, ça changerait de voir une autre équipe gagner cette année.**

**-Peut-être, mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'ils vont faire en seconde mi-temps, les SnowKids nous ont toujours surprit !**

Baldwin eut un autre sourire narquois car pour lui, l'issue du match était déjà donnée.

La pire des ambiances restaient quand même dans les vestiaires. Abby était assise à même le sol, la tête basse et le silence de ses coéquipiers en disait long. Elle sentait le regard des autres sur elle, des regards pleins de colère et d'accusation. En même temps c'était de sa faute si Ahito s'était pris un but. Artegor arriva dans les vestiaires, il avait un visage extrêmement froid et il semblait en colère.

**-Je vois que vous n'avez pas spécialement envie de gagner ce match...**

**-Bien sûr que si Coach ! **Répondit D'Jok au quart de tour.

**-Alors vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites ? Sinedd pourquoi tu as pris la décision d'assurer le centre et l'avant ! Tu es complètement épuisé là ! Tu ne pourras pas tenir le reste du match à ce rythme là ! Je ne peux pas te remplacer !**

**-Je suis désolé coach...**

**-Et toi Abby, est ce que le football c'est vraiment pour toi ? Réponds-moi franchement !**

**-Euh... je...**

**-Je vais te laisser la mi-temps pour réfléchir, Rocket tu vas la remplacer !**

Abby ouvrit grand les yeux, n'en revenant pas qu'elle se faisait sortir du terrain. Ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon, elle devait rester sur le terrain, il fallait qu'elle reste ! Mais elle ne put répondre car D'Jok appuyait les dires d'Artegor. Alors la blondinette serra les dents et baissa encore plus la tête, dégoûtée de se faire rejeter ainsi surtout par D'Jok… Si on avait pu caractériser la scène, on l'aurait décrite comme une grande pièce remplit de noire, silencieuse et vide avec au milieu de celle-ci, une jeune femme blonde, seule et abandonnée...

**-Nous voici de retour pour la seconde partie de ce match flamboyant opposant les SnowKids aux Xenons ! Je vous rappelle que les Xenons mènent au score un à zéro et que les SK ont intérêt à se ressaisir s'ils veulent rester dans la compétition !**

**-C'est vrai Callie ! Mais cela risque d'être difficile car les Xenons sont connus pour leur agressivité en seconde période ! Après les SnowKids nous ont toujours surprit en deuxième mi-temps eux aussi ! Et j'aperçois enfin les joueurs !**

**-Moi aussi Nork ! Et il semblerait qu'il y ait un changement ! Abby est remplacée par le milieu de terrain préféré d'Akillian, Rocket ! Peut être que l'arrivée du numéro cinq va relancer le jeu !**

**-Aller les SnowKids on se bouge ! On a un match à gagner !** Parla D'Jok dans les oreillettes de tout le monde avec le sourire.

Les sourires apparurent sur le visage des autres joueurs qui furent décidé de reprendre le match en mains. Le coup d'envoi fut lancé et D'Jok fut celui qui l'emporta, il avait réussi à sauter plus haut que Luur pour récupérer le ballon. Sinedd récupéra le ballon et activa son fluide avant de passer à Rocket. Le Souffle d'Akillian passa de Sinedd à Rocket, rendant leur jeu plus fluide et plus rapide, il repassa immédiatement à Sinedd pour feinter les Xenons. Sinedd s'élança à toute vitesse vers les buts entouré d'une belle lumière bleue.

Il était rapide et agressif, il sauta par dessus le dernier défenseur et arma son tir, l'un des plus puissant des attaquants allait tirer et pourtant il avait en tête les mots et la promesse faite à Micro-Ice. Il eut un sourire et au dernier moment il fit une passe aérienne, récupéré par D'Jok qui tira et...

**-BUT ! Oui but de D'Jok qui permet à son équipe de revenir dans le match ! Incroyable, quelle action des deux attaquants, ces deux là quand ils ne sont pas rivaux ils forment un sacré duo ! Aller les SK !**

Sur le terrain D'Jok courrait pour sauter dans les bras de Sinedd, tous les deux hurlant de joie. La foule criait leurs deux prénoms et leur numéro. On entendait le slogan de l'équipe d'Akillian et les lumières flashaient dans tous les sens. Rocket avait rejoint les deux attaquants pour les embrasser.

**-Bien joué les garçons ! C'est comme cela qu'il faut jouer ! Continuez comme cela et gagné moi ce match ! **Parla Artegor en serrant le poing avec un sourire d'espoir alors qu'à côté de lui Mei et Clamp sautaient de joie dans tous les sens contrairement à Abby qui était silencieuse...

Luur qui grognait en voyant le ballon dans ses filets serrait les poings. Si les SnowKids voulaient jouer, il allait jouer. Il avait envie de gagner cette fois. Il fit un signe de tête à ses coéquipiers qui comprirent. Dès que le ballon fut relancé, le jeu devint tout de suite plus sérieux, plus rapide, plus fort, plus agressif. Les SnowKids avaient tout de suite sentit le changement de rythme alors Thran et Mark s'étaient concentrés en défense, activant leur fluide dès que possible pour tacler un maximum les Xenons et surtout pour bloquer Luur.

Tia et Rocket venaient les soutenir la plupart du temps avant de se passer la balle entre eux pour renvoyer à nouveau la balle vers l'avant. Durant vingt minutes, le jeu fut très serré, aucune équipe ne marquait, Ahito bloquait absolument tous les tirs, consommant beaucoup de fluide et faisant des acrobaties qui rendait les gradins complètement euphorique. Ses petites figures étaient toujours autant appréciées.

Malheureusement le match changea rapidement car Sinedd tombait d'épuisement, il avait tout donné à la première mi-temps pour rattraper le mauvais jeu d'Abby et avec la configuration actuelle, il devait souvent faire des aller et retour entre le centre et l'avant du terrain. Il avait aussi utilisé beaucoup de fluide pour repousser celui des Xenons afin de ne pas être gelé. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il était en sueur et il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle, des tremblements dans tout son corps commençaient à se faire sentir.

**-Artegor... Sinedd est cuit..., **Avoua Clamp en regardant son écran.

**-Il reste vingt minutes de jeu... il faut qu'il tienne !**

**-Artegor ? **Murmura une voix féminine derrière lui, le faisant se retourner presque en sursautant.

**-Simbaï ? Mais où étais-tu ?**

**-J'ai peut-être une solution !**

Ahito venait de bloquer un nouveau tir, cela permit à Sinedd de s'appuyer sur ses genoux pour respirer. D'Jok vint imposer sa main sur son épaule avec un petit sourire d'encouragement. Le brun leva les yeux et sourit à son tour, il était content, ils arrivaient à jouer ensemble et à se comprendre du regard, comme Micro-Ice l'avait voulu. D'Jok retrouvait le moral et revenait dans le jeu, dans l'équipe et à son poste de capitaine.

**-Sinedd, je vais pouvoir te faire remplacer,** parla la voix d'Artegor dans son oreillette.

**-Vraiment ?**

Sinedd sentait un certain soulagement, il n'en pouvait plus, il était vraiment mort, mais il restait inquiet, qui pouvait le remplacer ? Alors que la nacelle arrivait, D'Jok se disait qu'Artegor avait décidé de placer Mei en attaque pour la fin du match, après tout elle savait jouer en attaque et elle était en pleine forme, ça pouvait faire la différence. Le rouquin tapa son poing dans celui de Sinedd et lui fit un clin d'oeil alors qu'il montait dans la nacelle.

D'Jok se remit à sa position, en avant gauche et regardait la nacelle de changement arrivée, s'attendant à voir Mei. C'est alors que son oreillette s'activa.

**-D'Jok, Thran, Ahito, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir entendre cette conversation,** parla la douce voix de Simbaï. **Je vais avoir besoin de vous par la suite.**

Avec le ton sérieux et chaleureux, les trois garçons appuyaient sur l'oreillette pour bien l'enfoncer dans leur oreille afin de ne pas perdre une seule miette de la conversation. La nacelle se posa et le remplaçant posa ses pieds sur le terrain, le cœur de D'Jok faillit s'arrêter. Tout son corps se figea, sa conscience aussi tant l'émotion fut forte. La foule avait beau hurler, acclamer, chanter, il n'entendait rien, il ne voyait plus le terrain à part le joueur sur sa droite. Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir disjoncté, les deux frangins avaient beau être à l'autre bout du terrain, ils voyaient très bien ce qu'il se passait.

**-Je suis désolé d'avoir été absent ! Avoues que je t'ai grave manqué ! **Cria bel et bien le petit attaquant brun portant le numéro trois.

D'Jok ne savait pas quoi dire, ni faire, il était figé, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, le cœur battant comme un fou dans sa poitrine et ce fut la voix de Simbaï qui le sortit de sa transe.

**-Micro-Ice n'a jamais été malade... Son père lui a mentit... c'est sa mère qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, elle disait que Micro-Ice avait appris à marcher et à parler bien avant l'âge, s'il avait été malade, il aurait eu un retard !**

**-Mais pourtant il avait les symptômes !** Se révolta Thran.

**-Bien sûr qu'il avait les symptômes, car son père a su frapper là où il fallait, sur sa petite taille. Dès ce moment, Micro-Ice a cru à la maladie... et l'esprit contrôle le corps... Son inconscient a provoqué les symptômes de la maladie... Mais je suis allé vérifier de moi même en retrouvant Alazon en personne, il n'était pas malade, donc l'hérédité n'était plus possible ! J'ai donc pris en charge Micro-Ice pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se faisait du mal à lui même... sa bonne santé est revenue en quelques jours et il va continuer de récupérer. Les garçons s'il vous plaît... vous êtes ses amis, faites lui comprendre qu'il doit se sortir cet homme de sa tête, qu'il n'en a pas besoin et surtout qu'il peut compter sur vous ! Aidez-le à avoir de nouveau confiance en lui !**

**-Je suis là pour ça, comptez sur moi ! **Parla enfin la voix tremblotante de D'Jok.

**-Et nous aussi on est là !** Enchaîna Ahito avec une rage de vaincre qui s'affichait sur son visage.

**-Gagnez ce match les garçons !**

La plus belle expression de détermination et de joie s'afficha sur le visage de D'Jok. Ses yeux étaient brillant de bonheur, son sourire était magnifique, il sentait une chaleur partir de son ventre, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Il croyait même qu'il était en train de vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie depuis la première finale de la Cup. Et tout cet ensemble de positif n'échappa pas à l'oeil de Sasha qui suivait toujours le match et qui avait vu le petit attaquant pitre rentrer sur le terrain, une larme de bonheur roula même sur sa joue pâle.

**-Et non chers holo-spectateurs, vous ne rêvez pas ! Micro-Ice est de retour ! Il est sur le terrain ! Et cela semble apporter de la motivation dans l'esprit des SK !**

**-Et oui Callie, pour une surprise, c'est vraiment une bonne surprise ! Ces dernières vingt minutes promettent d'être très excitantes !**

Ahito relança le ballon et le match put reprendre. Les joueurs avaient effectivement le moral puisque leur énergie vitale remontait. Ils parvenaient sans aucun problème à bloquer toutes les attaques Xenons. Le ballon arrivait à remonter un peu plus vers l'avant du côté des SnowKids. Tia récupéra la balle et fit une passe longue et puissante à Micro-Ice qui la réceptionna sans aucune difficulté, il dribbla même deux joueurs Xenons et centra pour D'Jok qui activa son fluide et tira. Malheureusement, la balle cogna contre le poteau gauche du but.

**-Quel dommage ! C'était l'occasion rêvée pour prendre la tête ! **Commenta Callie très déçu.

**-Bien essayé D'Jok !** Parla Artegor. **Remets-toi vite en position, vous pouvez encore gagner !**

D'Jok avait obéit à la seconde et s'était replacé tout de suite, son sourire de bonheur ne quittant pas son visage. Mais le plus heureux était de loin Micro-Ice. Chaque respiration lui apportait l'odeur du terrain, les lumières du Génèse faisaient briller ses yeux, les cris de la foule, les applaudissements et les acclamations lui avaient tellement manqués. Son cœur battait comme un fou, il avait des frissons de plaisir, chaque fois qu'il touchait le ballon, une sensation de bonheur s'imprégnait en lui, il avait chaud, il était bien. Il pouvait utiliser le Souffle comme il le voulait, la sensation de froid ne lui faisant pas mal. Ses muscles lui obéissaient, il ne fatiguait pas et le sourire et la détermination au loin de D'Jok sonnaient comme un soulagement pour lui.

Il était de retour et il allait continuer à jouer. Il allait de nouveau profiter de chaque instant, le Galactik Football, c'était sa passion et aussi toute sa vie. Il ne restait plus que deux minutes à jouer, Ahito bloqua de manière magnifique un puissant tir de Luur. Il relança tout de suite sur Thran qui activa son fluide pour faire une reprise de volée vers D'Jok. Le Souffle passa de l'un à l'autre et D'Jok avait recueilli la puissance de ses deux amis, c'est alors qu'il arma son tir, serrant des dents, visualisant les filets et il frappa la balle. Le gardien réussit à la dévier légèrement et elle percuta la transversale avant de retomber au sol, roulant doucement.

Les joueurs grognèrent, survoltés, pourquoi n'était-elle pas rentrée ? Alors que le gardien courait pour récupérer la balle qui roulait toujours, encore un peu sonné par la puissance frappe de D'Jok, il n'eut pas le temps de voir Micro-Ice foncer vers lui, entouré de la belle lumière bleue du fluide. L'attaquant plongea, pied en avant, récupérant la balle, passant entre les jambes du Xenon, et sa glissade continua jusque derrière la ligne du but et au même moment la sonnerie de fin du match retentit sur tout le stade.

Il fallut attendre quelques secondes pour voir l'écran des scores se brouiller et afficher un deux. Un deux. Un magnifique deux. Et la foule hurla, les flashs se déclenchèrent et les petits feux d'artifices se lancèrent.

Les SnowKids avaient gagnés.

D'Jok regardaient l'écran des scores et ses yeux se brouillèrent. Son corps fut pris d'un tremblement violent. Il avait envie de hurler et pleurer à la fois mais il se retenu quelques secondes, le temps de courir comme un dératé pour aller sauter dans les bras de Micro-Ice qui était toujours au sol.

**-Avoues-le ! Avoues-le que tu as fait semblant !**

**-Bien sûr ! Je m'économisais pour préparer ce but !**

**-Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Tu m'as foutu les jetons !**

**-Je sais... je suis désolé... je suis de retour ! Aaaaaah !**

Les deux garçons venaient de se faire broyer par les bras de deux frangins tout aussi excités et heureux que D'Jok. L'étreinte était forte mais ça avait tellement manqué à Micro-Ice. Il était heureux, si heureux, non... ils étaient heureux ! Ils se retrouvaient, enfin...


	27. Prise sur le fait

Chapitre 26 : Prise sur le fait

Baldwin était en train de rager, il serrait des poings et des dents en regardant le score. Il n'en revenait pas, les SnowKids avaient encore gagné. Ce n'était pas vrai... ça commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. C'est en quittant la cabine avec le duc Maddox qu'il prit la décision d'aller plus loin dans sa torture psychologique... mais il verrait cela plus tard.

D'Jok avait le plus beau des sourire depuis la fin du match. L'étreinte avec Micro-Ice avait duré de longues minutes, les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés et le petit attaquant avait fait gagner son équipe en marquant un but digne de sa personnalité. Par la suite les SnowKids avaient fait un tour d'honneur pour saluer la foule qui était en délire. On pouvait facilement entendre « Go Snow Go ». Il y avait vraiment des flashs de partout, les tenants du titre étaient imbattable...

Par la suite, Luur était venu à la rencontre de D'Jok pour non seulement lui serrer la main par respect et fair-play mais aussi pour le féliciter du retour de Micro-Ice. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait fait un très bon match et qu'il espérait qu'une fois de plus, ils aillent jusqu'au bout. Bien entendu D'Jok avait répondu qu'il était là pour ça.

Dans les vestiaires, c'était un peu la folie, Thran et Ahito portaient Micro-Ice sur leurs épaules tout en chantant qu'ils avaient gagnés. Le petit attaquant chantait lui aussi qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Il avait eu le droit à une montagne de bisous de la part de Tia et Mei. Même Abby qui ne semblait pas avoir le moral, lui avait sauté dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux dans l'oreille, comme quoi elle était heureuse qu'il soit de retour et qu'il avait bien joué.

D'Jok aussi chantait avec une serviette dans les cheveux, la victoire le rendait toujours aussi euphorique, surtout que la Micro-Ice était de retour.

**-Bon il n'y a pas moyen, ce soir on fait la fête ! Même si on a entraînement à six heures, tous au Génèse Park ! On a le retour d'une certaine personne à fêter ! **Cria D'Jok.

Micro-Ice ne put s'empêcher de rougir tout en descendant des épaules des deux frangins. Mais les autres approuvèrent immédiatement en levant le poing au ciel. Ahito qui se souvenait de l'ignorance d'Abby au début du match décida de l'aborder une fois de plus, alors qu'elle faisait son sac, il lui tendit son maillot pour qu'elle le range avec un petit sourire.

**-Tu viens avec nous ?**

**-Je ne pense pas... Je suis fatiguée et il vaut mieux que je sois en forme pour l'entraînement, Artegor ne va pas me faire de cadeau... Je vais rentrer me coucher, mais amusez-vous bien !**

Ahito fut déçu, un peu triste même, il aurait bien aimé passer une soirée avec tous ses amis au complet. Mais en même temps, il la comprenait, c'est vrai qu'Artegor n'allait pas la lâcher, ça faisait deux matchs qu'elle jouait très mal... Alors Abby se sépara du groupe, rentrant à l'hôtel alors que les autres partaient faire la fête avec un Micro-Ice plus en forme que jamais.

Si la soirée fut magique pour les SK elle fut bouleversante pour deux autres personnes. Sasha visionnait les deux matchs pour essayer de comprendre à travers le visage de son amie ce qu'elle avait et ainsi lui remonter le moral. Après tout, la rouquine était spécialiste de ça. Et justement à force de regarder les deux courts passages où elle apparaissait, Sasha ne crut pas ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne voulait pas y croire... ce n'était pas possible...

Abby n'avait pas du tout un visage stressé, mais plutôt sérieux et concentré. Dès qu'elle avait la balle, elle jetait des coups d'oeil autour d'elle, en particulier vers les joueurs adversaires pour savoir où ils étaient. Et elle se positionnait de manière à se faire facilement tacler, elle regardait toujours les autres avant de faire une passe.

Sasha ne voulait pas croire cela, son cœur se brisa de la même manière que le verre qu'elle essuyait qui venait de tomber. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour tenter de cacher son expression horrifiée, mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Elle prit immédiatement son téléphone pour appeler une autre amie.

**-Telsy... Abby est en train de faire une connerie...**

* * *

Le jour se levait sur le Génèse Stadium et c'était déjà la bonne ambiance. Les chambres étaient encore plongées dans le noir et pourtant un certain rouquin rampait vers le lit en face du sien. Et quand il en fut tout près, il bondit dessus !

**-À MORT MICRO-ICE !**

Il sauta sur lui armé d'un oreiller, réveillant en sursaut le pauvre petit brun qui jusque là dormait profondément. Il se mit à crier sous les coups d'oreiller puis se mit à se défendre, attrapant le sien pour frapper son ami. La bataille fut rude et violente, des plumes volaient de partout, tout comme les matelas et les corps des deux garçons qui semblaient se battre comme des lions mais tout en étant mort de rire. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient à terre, essoufflés et totalement mort de rire.

**-Il n'y a pas moyen, tu m'as vraiment manqué... c'est bon de te revoir...**

**-Oui. C'est bon de se sentir en bonne santé.**

**-Je te jure que je ne le laisserais plus jamais t'approcher !**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi non plus ! Je peux être dangereux en colère, **répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil ce qui fit sourire D'Jok avant qu'il ne lui renvoi un oreiller pour pouvoir courir et arriver le premier dans la salle de bain.

Dans la chambre numéro sept, Abby aussi était réveillée, elle sortait de la douche et elle était en peignoir avec une serviette sur les cheveux. Elle entendit son téléphone sonner, c'était un message, alors elle soupira et alla le prendre. Le message fut de loin le plus violent qu'elle reçut, à tel point qu'elle tomba à genoux et qu'elle eut du mal à retenir des gémissements de douleur mêlés à de la détresse. Ses mains tremblaient en tenant son téléphone, elle avait des sueurs froides qui partaient de sa nuque et continuait sur son dos. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle en était arrivée là...

**De Inconnu** : [ 8h46 ] : Je viens d'appeler l'hôpital d'Akillian, ça devient urgent d'opérer ta sœur car ses fonctions vitales sont de plus en plus faibles. Si tu n'es pas capable de faire perdre les SnowKids, arranges-toi pour blesser l'un des attaquants, casses leurs les chevilles ou les genoux je m'en fiche, mais je veux que la demi-finale soit leur dernier match !

Blesser volontaire D'Jok, Micro-Ice ou Sinedd... non... elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle ne pouvait pas... et Asley était en train de mourir... Son organisme lâchait, son cerveau ne tenait plus, si elle n'était pas opérée elle allait mourir... Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire, qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire ?

**-Abby ? **Appela une voix qu'elle connaissait bien tout en toquant sur la porte.

La blondinette au bord du désespoir fut un tout petit envahit par un peu de chaleur. Elle se dépêcha d'enlever son peignoir pour enfiler sa tenue d'entraînement et alla ouvrir, tombant nez à nez comme elle l'avait deviné avec Ahito. Mais le temps qu'elle se change, il s'était endormit contre l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**-Ahito ?**

**-Hein... Ah euh oui ! Ça va ?** Demanda-t-il d'un seul coup visiblement très surpris.

**-Oui pourquoi ?**

**-Tu es vraiment toute pâle !**

**-J'ai très mal dormit... rassures-toi ça va, **mentit la jeune femme. **Tu voulais quoi ?**

**-Euh... et bien je...,** répondit-il en rougissant violemment, détournant son regard d'Abby. **C'est que... en fait... hier soir au Génèse Park j'ai... j'ai gagné une peluche et je...,** plus il parlait et plus il rougissait, prenant même un petit pas de recul et jouant avec le sol. Il avait du mal à déglutir et encore plus de mal à finir ses phrases.

**-Tu veux me l'offrir ?**

Ahito hocha timidement la tête positivement en lui tendant le mignon petit ours blanc aux bouts de pattes bleus clairs. Abby se mit à légèrement rougir avant de prendre la peluche de ses mains, touchant la douceur de sa fourrure. Ses mains tremblaient car une fois de plus la gentillesse d'Ahito était légendaire, au delà de tout et elle... elle le trahissait. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire de peine au jeune homme alors elle garda la peluche tout en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

**-Merci Ahito ! Je vais la mettre sur mon lit et je te rejoins dans l'holo-trainer !**

**-D'accord...**

Abby lui tourna le dos et la porte se referma derrière elle, permettant à Ahito de lever les poings au ciel en signe de victoire. Entêtement d'Ahito : 1, timidité d'Ahito : 0.

L'entraînement fut long et surtout très dur pour Abby. Artegor avait été impitoyable avec elle, il ne l'avait pas lâché, lui dictant toujours quoi faire avec une voix dure, la forçant à faire une longue séance de musculation, à revoir toutes ses basses et à recommencer ses actions encore et encore. Elle était totalement épuisée, D'Jok l'avait soutenu à sa manière, bien dure, il voulait qu'elle s'améliore, qu'elle rentre dans les matchs.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, à bout de force, tous les membres de son corps tremblant, et surtout essoufflée. Elle entendit des cris dans le couloir qui annonçait le match Cyclope-Canids. C'est vrai qu'il y avait un autre quart de finale ce soir, celui qui allait déterminer les adversaires des SnowKids pour la demi-finale. Abby ne savait pas si elle avait envie de regarder le match car de toute façon à quoi bon étudier les techniques d'une équipe adverse quand on voulait la défaite de sa propre équipe. Mais son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, et c'est ce qui allait lui épargner le match. Elle attrapa son portable et lu le message.

**De Telsy** : [ 20h27 ] : Sasha et moi on veut te voir, tu peux venir à l'appartement ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, pourquoi ses deux amies voulaient la voir maintenant. Mais après tout, voir les deux personnes qui la comprenait le plus et qui la soutenait depuis le début lui ferait du bien. Après une rapide douche, elle enfila un jean et une chemise blanche à manche mi-longue avant d'enfiler sa veste à manche courte bleue claire, rappelant les vêtements qu'elle portait au collège, puis elle prit la direction de l'appartement de Sasha et Telsy.

Alors que dans la salle commune tous les autres joueurs des SK étaient concentrés sur le match, encore une fois Callie commentait le match avec Nork.

**-Et bien c'est tout de même impressionnant ! Cette petite équipe qui vient à peine de rentrer dans la compétition se retrouve en quart de finale !**

**-En effet Callie, il semblerait que cette année la Cup nous ait réservé beaucoup de surprise ! Mais ne crions pas victoire trop vite, cette nouvelle équipe se retrouve face aux Cyclopes qui ont tout de même un jeu impitoyable !**

**-Tout à fait Nork ! Les Cyclopes restent une équipe impressionnante ! Dans un peu plus de quatre-vingt dix minutes, nous saurons laquelle de ces deux équipes ira en demi-finale pour affronter les tenants du titre !**

**-Pourvu que ce match soit alléchant ! Et justement c'est le coup d'envoi !**

Effectivement Lemas venait d'activer son fluide rouge pour sauter plus haut que l'échelle formée par les Cyclopes. Il rattrapa le ballon et le passa à un de ses milieux de terrain. Le loup humanoïde s'élança mais fut vite taclé par un Cyclope qui remonta le terrain avec plusieurs de ses coéquipiers, utilisant leur technique favorite, le passage en force. Ils balayèrent plusieurs Canids avant d'être repoussés par Lemas qui avait activé son fluide, les mettant tous à terre.

**-Whoa ! Le fluide des Canids, le magma de Faun à littéralement balayé tous les Cyclopes !**

**-Ce fluide semble assez proche des caractéristiques du Cri de Métal des Rikers ! De quoi laisser le terrain libre pour tirer !**

Lemas avait un petit sourire narquois avant de s'élancer vers les cages des Cyclopes, il fit une passe longue et puissante à sa coéquipière Laya qui, dès qu'elle eut le ballon, se rua vers les buts, bousculant violemment un défenseur au passage, puis elle serra les dents et arma sa frappe à l'aide de son fluide et tira. Le gardien se prit la balle en plein ventre et le ballon passa la ligne.

**-Et but des Canids ! Laya vient de tuer le gardien ! Décidément ce duo d'attaquants est intraitable ! Quel tir ! Quel but !**

Laya frappait dans la main de Lemas, tous deux ayant des sourires moqueurs. Les SnowKids qui regardaient le match, grimaçait eux... cette équipe était l'image de l'anti-équipe de Galactik Football. Agressive, mauvaise et sans esprit sportif... Laya était encore plus méchante que lors du match amical... Ahito qui jusque là dormait, commençait à serrer des poings, la colère s'emparait de lui, le souvenir du coup de pied de la louve dans les côtes de son grand frère était encore frais... Cette fois il ne la laisserait pas ni elle, ni Lemas blesser son frère où lui même.

Le match reprit et fut de plus en plus violent, les Canids utilisaient leur fluide à des moments précis, ils n'hésitaient pas à faire des fautes sur les joueurs et à un moment, alors que les Canids menaient trois à zéro, l'attaquant vedette des Cyclopes déclencha son fluide pour armer son tir mais Lemas lui envoya son propre fluide. Le Cyclope fut éjecté au sol et il ne semblait pas se réveiller, se tordant de douleur alors qu'au loin Lemas avait un sourire sadique. Aucune faute n'était sifflée, vu que Lemas avait utilisé son fluide en règle... L'attaquant Cyclope fut sorti du terrain, visiblement trop blessé et l'équipe se retrouva en infériorité numérique, ce qui permit à Laya et Lemas de marquer un quatrième but, humiliant totalement les Cyclopes alors que la sonnerie de fin de match sonnait.

**-Et c'est terminé ! Les Canids ont littéralement détruit les Cyclopes ! Quatre à zéro ! Du jamais vu ! Quelle équipe ! C'est donc les Canids qui vont se retrouver face aux mythiques SnowKids ! Cette demi-finale promet d'être musclée et alléchante ! Tout le monde a hâte ! C'était Callie et Nork en direct du Génèse Stadium !**

Les SnowKids soupirèrent tous à l'unisson, ils étaient blasés... ils n'avaient pas peur des Canids, mais ils n'avaient pas envie de faire un match contre une équipe aussi peu fair-play... c'était limite une épreuve pour eux... mais bon c'était ainsi, et ce match avait lieu dans trois jours. Ils avaient tout intérêt à s'entraîner durement car les Canids n'avaient plus du tout le même niveau que lors du match amical.

Pourtant au fond d'eux, ils ressentaient que ce match n'allait pas être un bon match... ils ne pouvaient pas expliquer ce ressenti, mais c'était sûrement leur fort esprit d'équipe qui leurs disait de se méfier...

* * *

Une fois arrivée, Abby toqua puis entra, sachant qu'elle était attendue. Elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux rien qu'en arrivant dans cette ambiance douce, chaleureuse technologique en même temps. Les deux jeunes filles étaient toutes les deux assises sur le lit de Sasha, bien fait et ordonné et elles avaient une mine grave, très grave. Abby le vit tout de suite et ne comprit pas, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que la brunette prenait la parole.

**-À quoi tu joues...**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Ne dis pas de quoi ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse, tu veux faire perdre ton équipe !**

Le coup de poignard fut violent et elle ne put l'anticiper. Son visage se déforma par la terreur, Abby eut un mouvement de recul... comment... comment pouvaient-elles savoir ? Telsy se redressa d'un coup, l'accusant violemment du regard.

**-Sasha a très bien vu que tu jouais mal volontairement pour avantager les autres ! Elle m'a appelé dès qu'elle l'a compris... Je me suis demandée pourquoi... car après tout tu ne jurais que par les SnowKids, le football était ta raison de vivre, jouer chez les SK était on rêve et là tu veux les faire perdre ! Alors j'ai eu l'idée de hacker ton téléphone portable.**

Abby eut un hoquet de frayeur, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en ayant un autre mouvement de recul. Pas son téléphone... non pas le téléphone...

**-C'est qui cet inconnu ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a promis hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il fera à Ashley en échange de faire perdre les SnowKids ou de briser les chevilles ou les genoux d'un des attaquants ? Tu n'as pas pu t'abaisser à cela... Tu n'as pas pu faire cela pas vrai... Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai Abby !**

La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre face aux cris de son amie. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait répondre alors qu'elle était prise en flagrant délit en train de vendre son âme au diable. Mais elle ne put répondre quoi que ce soit car c'était Sasha qui prenait la parole.

**-Abby... tu trahis ton équipe ! Pire tu trahis tes amis ! TES AMIS ! D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Thran et Ahito ! Tu as passé huit ans à nous parler d'eux, à quel point ils étaient magiques, gentils, exceptionnels ! Tu les aimes Abby, tu les aimes profondément, pourquoi tu leurs fait cela ?**

**-Ashley est en train de mourir !**

**-Et c'est une raison ? Une raison pour participer à ces tournois toutes les nuits, salissant tes valeurs, ta réputation et l'image de ton équipe ? C'est une raison pour trahir ces quatre personnes tu aimes et tous ces autres joueurs qui n'ont rien demandé ?**

Alors elles étaient mêmes au courant pour les tournois qu'elle faisait en douce la nuit. Ce genre de duel, rappelant cruellement le concept malsain du Netherball... cet endroit mal fréquenté pour uniquement gagner de l'argent salement... Ça aussi elles le savaient, tout comme elles savaient que Ashley était en train de mourir... Et elles osaient demander si c'était une raison ! Elles venaient de l'espionner, remettant en cause la confiance qu'elle avait pour ses deux amies. Et puis après tous ces mois de pression, ces mois à se cacher, à détruire sa fierté, sa raison de vivre, ses valeurs et tout ce qui faisait d'elle une personne respectable, le fait d'être découverte faisait exploser en elle une pression qu'elle ne pouvait plus gérer. Elle qui ne jouait pas sérieusement, D'Jok qui la sermonnait et qui la regardait avec tristesse, le coach qui perdait confiance en elle, les messages et la mort d'Ashley... Abby craqua.

Elle serra des poings et des dents et explosa de colère, la rage se lisait sur son visage, la détresse aussi, mais peu importe, quoi qu'il arrive, elle choisissait la vie de sa petite sœur.

**-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ce que je fais ? Je sauve Ashley comme je peux ! Tous les moyens sont bons ! Elle doit être opérée rapidement sinon elle va mourir ! Vous croyez que ça ne me fais rien d'obéir à cet inconnu ! Que ça ne me touche pas de trahir mon équipe ? Je n'arrive même plus à regarder mes amis en face ! Je n'arrive plus à leur parler, j'estime que je n'en ai plus le droit ! Ce sont mes amis et je suis en train de les trahir ! Mais Ashley qui va la sauver sinon ? Ça n'a pas l'air de vous inquiéter vous, car toutes les deux, vous avez déjà perdue vos proches ! Vous n'avez plus rien à perdre contrairement à moi ! Maintenant laissez moi tranquille je n'ai plus besoin de vous !**

Les deux jeunes femmes furent surprit de la violence des propos d'Abby, elle était méchante, froide, impitoyable et cinglante. Elles ne reconnaissaient plus du tout leur amie, qui leurs tournaient le dos pour partir. Les laissant seules avec de la peine et un sentiment d'impuissance... Abby avait perdu la raison...

* * *

**-Thran ! Thran !**

**-Quoi ? **Demanda le dit Thran en question qui était trop occupé à coder alors que son petit frère lui tapait limite sur l'épaule pour l'interpeller.

**-Les autres ne me croient pas quand je leurs dit que tu as déjà piraté les caméras du terrain du Génèse !**

**-Vraiment ? Et bien je vais leurs montrer ! **Répondit-il avec un petit sourire de vainqueur tout en emmenant son holo-ordinateur dans la salle commune.

* * *

Abby avait eu envie de s'isoler, après cette longue dispute avec ses deux meilleures amies, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner à l'hôtel de son équipe. Elle était désemparée, complètement instable émotionnellement et dans l'incapacité de réfléchir... Elle était assise à même le sol du terrain du Génèse, faisant rouler un ballon entre ses mains. Son visage était vraiment pale, ses yeux étaient vide, elle n'avait plus d'expression sur le visage, le rayon de soleil était en train de s'éteindre...

**-C'est génial n'empêche que les joueurs est accès au terrain du Génèse en toute tranquillité, **prononça calmement une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Abby tourna la tête et vit que D'Jok était derrière elle, debout, les mains dans les poches.

**-Je ne t'ai pas vu regarder le match ce soir, je me suis dit que tu avais envie de t'isoler un peu...**

La blondinette se releva et épousseta son pantalon pour mieux faire face à D'Jok et ainsi être en meilleure posture pour l'écouter.

**-J'imagine que tu dois en avoir beaucoup besoin vu tout le mal que tu donnes pour cacher ton jeu. **Dit-il soudainement avec une voix qui glaça le sang d'Abby. Son cœur rata même un battement et des sueurs froides firent son apparition.

**-De quoi tu parles ?** Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

**-Pas à moi... Non Abby, moi tu ne m'auras pas. Aujourd'hui j'ai regardé les deux derniers matchs dans l'intention de comprendre tes faiblesses pour t'aider et j'ai compris ton petit jeu... alors... qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour qu'on mérite selon toi de perdre ?**

Sa voix agressive et glaciale foudroya Abby. Cette fois c'était fichue, elle était démasquée et par la personne qui ne devait en aucun cas le savoir. La blondinette osa lever les yeux et croisa des yeux verts qui transmettaient une rage inhumaine, le visage du rouquin était crispé, déchiré par la colère et par un dégoût profond. Abby n'avait plus un ami en face d'elle, mais le capitaine des SnowKids, révolté, humilié et enragé car son équipe venait de se faire trahir. Elle était terrifiée, elle ne le reconnaissait plus et ça lui brisait le cœur… Mais contrairement à ce qui aurait pu, aurait dû se produire, Abby ne fondit pas en larmes, elle fut tellement envahit par l'émotion et la pression qu'elle disjoncta totalement.

Son regard se fit sérieux, elle se mit droite et serra les poings. L'image d'Ashley était trop forte dans sa tête, sa mort agissant comme une épée de Damoclès était trop présente en elle, et elle se souvenait du message du matin même, blesser un des attaquants. Encore une fois... elle choisit sa petite sœur.

**-Tu ne crois pas que les SnowKids ont assez gagné ?**

**-Elle n'est pas sérieuse ! **S'offusqua Micro-Ice alors qu'à côté de lui Thran était en train de regretter d'avoir piraté les caméras du terrain du Génèse, forçant l'équipe à assister à la scène.

**-Quoi c'est ça ton excuse ? **Demanda D'Jok, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre.

**-Depuis que vous êtes là, quelle autre équipe a remporté la Cup dis moi ?**

**-On a mérité nos victoires ! On a joué dignement comme une vraie équipe !**

**-Et les autres ont perdu dignement c'est ça ?** Demanda-t-elle avec une profonde amertume dans la voix.

**-On représente ta planète... et tu supportes les autres équipes... pires que cela... Nous n'étions pas tes amis, Micro-Ice, Thran, Ahito et moi ?**

**-Vous étiez... mais c'était il y a huit ans. On n'est plus des bébés D'Jok... quoi que toi, tu es tellement occupé par ta petite personne de « je suis le meilleur joueur de tous les temps » que tu ne grandis pas vraiment au final...**

Les paroles eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc, les joueurs n'en revenaient pas, les mots d'Abby étaient atroces, insultant et humiliant, elle osait dire cela à leur capitaine qui était un joueur respectable. Mais ceux qui furent le plus choqués étaient bien Thran, Ahito et Micro-Ice. Ils ne voulaient pas croire que depuis le début elle voulait faire perdre l'équipe et qu'elle ne les voyait plus comme des amis...

D'Jok avait réagi au quart de tour face aux insultes d'Abby. Il s'était rué sur elle, la faisant légèrement reculer et l'effrayant un peu et une fois quasiment collé à elle, il avait tiré dans le ballon qui était toujours au pied de la jeune fille. Bien qu'étant au milieu de terrain, le ballon avait été rencontré les filets. Maintenant qu'il était proche de son visage, il la regardait avec un air de défis, de rancune mêlé à de la satisfaction.

**-Contrairement à toi, moi je sais faire quelque chose avec un ballon.**

Comme le Génèse Stadium était toujours programmé, le ballon qui avait passé la ligne de but disparu pour faire apparaître un ballon au milieu. Les deux joueurs le virent et Abby eut un sourire sadique. Elle enleva sa veste pour la jeter et couru vers le ballon et naturellement D'Jok répondit au défi, car il n'aimait pas perdre et par dessus tout, cette fille, qu'il croyait être son amie, en qui il avait eu confiance, cette fille qui était une nouvelle fille qui le décevait, le trahissait, l'enfonçant encore plus dans sa croyance que la gente féminine était mauvaise, qui avait osé insulté l'équipe des SnowKids et qui avait violé l'amitié avec Thran, Ahito et Micro-ice, il voulait l'humilier, la briser sur le terrain, maintenant, lui briser son cœur comme elle avait brisé le sien…

Sauf qu'il se produisit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, il n'eut pas la facilité qu'il aurait cru avoir pour récupérer le ballon. Abby le dribblait, encore et encore, parfois il reprenait le ballon mais elle le reprenait tout de suite après. Puis après une feinte de la jeune fille, elle tira et le ballon alla se loger dans les filets. Abby repoussa de manière narquoise ses cheveux derrières ses épaules, fière d'elle.

Et cela mit encore plus en colère D'Jok qui se rendait compte qu'Abby savait réellement jouer... Le ballon réapparu et le duel reprit. En un contre un, ils étaient à égalités, ils arrivaient à se dribbler, à se suivre et à se feinter.

**-Elle … Elle arrive à tenir tête à D'Jok, **murmura Rocket qui n'en revenait pas.

**-Elle faisait vraiment semblant de jouer..., **répondit Tia, blessée par la scène, tout comme les autres.

Le duel continuait, il y avait trois buts partout. L'un était concentré et avait une expression de colère, l'autre avait une expression narquoise, se moquant de l'attaquant vedette. Elle lui tenait vraiment tête, voilà quel était le vrai niveau d'Abby. C'était de loin une joueuse exceptionnelle, elle aurait été un gros point fort pour les SnowKids... Le ballon réapparu et la blondinette se rua dessus, le message et sa sœur dans sa tête, elle bouscula volontaire D'Jok qui tomba sur le côté, percutant durement le sol. Ce geste déclencha une nouvelle émotion en Micro-Ice, lui qui jusqu'à maintenant était terriblement blessé par la situation, ne voulant pas croire qu'Abby voulait faire perdre les SnowKids depuis le début, se mit à ressentir de la colère. Son visage le démontrait bien et ce n'était pas le seul... à côté de lui Thran semblait être dans le même état, ses poings devenaient blancs tant ils étaient serrés.

Ce geste fut la provocation ultime pour D'Jok qui se releva, activant son fluide, il tacla Abby et tira violemment dans la balle qui alla rencontrer les filets. Il se retourna ensuite vers la jeune femme et cette fois c'est lui qui eut un sourire narquois mais contre toutes attentes, Abby gardait son sourire.

**-Il fallait me le dire que tu étais sérieux...**

La balle réapparu et sous les yeux choqués de D'Jok et des autres SK, Abby venait elle aussi d'activer le Souffle d'Akillian et pas une petite quantité loin de là. Elle bondit en arrière, entourée de la lumière bleue et tira à son tour dans la balle qui fonça telle une fusée dans les filets. La blondinette retomba au sol tout en se frottant les mains, son sourire étant de plus en plus moqueur.

Alors depuis le début Abby avait le Souffle... Elle pouvait largement tenir tête à D'Jok même si niveau endurance et puissance c'est lui qui l'emportait... Mais elle était maligne, savait passer, dribbler, feinter et tirer... Jusqu'où elle avait humilié les SnowKids... Jusqu'où elle leur avait mentit...

Le ballon réapparu une nouvelle fois, mais D'Jok ne bougea pas. Toutes ces questions dans sa tête venaient de faire partir sa colère pour laisser place à de la souffrance. L'image de la petite Abby de quatorze ans, pleurant car elle devait partir à l'orphelinat était revenue dans sa tête. Celle de ses sourires francs quand elle avait fait des passes parfaites pour les entraînements. Le moment où elle lui avait avoué qu'il lui avait manqué...

Il perdait une amie, une amie à laquelle il avait tenu, une amie qui lui avait terriblement manqué pendant huit ans même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Il la perdait elle... Il n'en pouvait plus de se faire trahir par des femmes... Il commença à avancer lentement ce qui surprit Abby, son regard était vide, il n'était pas du tout en condition pour attaquer, il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme qui ressenti soudainement de la peur. D'Jok était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et la froideur qu'il dégageait l'inquiétait.

Et il eut un geste, un bruit et des sursauts. Les sursauts des joueurs qui regardaient toujours, certain ayant même des larmes sur leurs joues comme Tia, Mei ou Micro-Ice. Ça avait été un bruit aigu, suite à un geste violent. Abby était sous le choc, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, elle posa sa main sur sa joue devenue rouge, quelques marques de doigts s'affichant dessus. D'Jok serrait les dents et il l'attrapa par le col, sa voix fut plus glaciale que jamais et ses mots sonnèrent comme des menaces.

**-Rends ton maillot et va-t'en ! Tu n'as rien à faire chez les SnowKids.**

Et il la lâcha assez violemment avant de quitter le terrain, laissant derrière lui un silence glacial. Thran en eut assez, il coupa son holo-ordinateur alors que Micro-Ice partait en courant en direction des chambres. Quelques minutes plus tard avant même que les joueurs n'avaient pu prononcer quelque chose, déjà qu'il fallait qu'ils en aient eurent l'envie, il revenait, les joues toujours plein de larmes pour jeter le sac d'affaire d'Abby.

**-Voilà ! Comme ça je n'aurais pas à la croiser ! Et j'ai bien laissé un mot comme quoi on est bien au courant et qu'on ne veut plus d'elle !**

Et il repartit en direction des chambres le cœur brisé. Les têtes se baissèrent, complètement dépassées par la situation et surtout impuissante. Le deuxième à se lever fut Ahito qui partit lui aussi dans sa chambre. Il voulait s'isoler et rapidement et il suppliait pour que son frère ne le rejoigne pas rapidement. Dans le couloir il vit que Micro-Ice avait fait tomber la peluche qu'il avait offerte à Abby le matin même. Il la prit en silence, ses mains tremblaient en la récupérant et il entra dans sa chambre pour s'effondrer dans son lit.

Il ne voulait pas y croire, pas elle, pas Abby ! C'était un rayon de soleil, c'était une fille merveilleuse, la fille parfaite. Il la revoyait encore sur la balançoire, inquiète pour sa petite sœur et en manque de confiance en elle, alors que lui il lui disait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Il la voyait revenir après huit ans, dans l'holo-trainer, plus belle que jamais, souriante et sincère et surtout heureuse... Il la revoyait la serrer dans ses bras pour lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué. Son sourire, tous les jours, la joie qu'elle avait eue quand il lui avait offert la peluche.

Thran entra dans la chambre alors Ahito fit semblant de dormir. Il avait ouvert un œil discret et il avait vu la détresse à travers les yeux de son grand frère. Visiblement lui aussi était bouleversé par tout cela, Abby avait été la première fille avec qui il avait un lien, étant plus âgé, il avait adoré l'embêter au collège, veiller sur elle, depuis le début il la voyait comme une petite sœur. Il se coucha à son tour, espérant vite s'endormir pour oublier tout cela...

Et pour une fois Thran trouva le sommeil avant Ahito. Tel que c'était partit, Ahito allait faire une insomnie... La fille qu'il aimait profondément, la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé se révélait être une traîtresse pour l'équipe... Non il ne voulait pas y croire. L'attitude qu'elle venait d'avoir avec D'Jok était fausse, tout était faux, jamais Ahito ne croirait qu'Abby pouvait avoir une once de méchanceté. Il lui faisait confiance et il allait tenir sa promesse, quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours là pour elle.

Sur cette pensée qu'il sortit discrètement du lit pour s'habiller et fuguer l'hôtel à la recherche de réponses, à la recherche de son rayon de soleil.


	28. Prévoyance

Chapitre 27 : Prévoyance

La fin d'une nuit courte et non reposante s'achevait. Thran se réveillait aussi fatigué que la veille... Il s'était dit qu'il avait fait un mauvais cauchemar pourtant, en se souvenant de la réaction violente de Micro-Ice, jetant le sac d'Abby, du duel de la jeune femme avec D'Jok et des larmes de certain de ses coéquipiers prouvait que cela était un souvenir et non un cauchemar.

D'ailleurs quelque chose l'interpella immédiatement, ce genre de situation, la trahison d'Abby, la violente confrontation avec D'Jok, était assez fort en émotion. De quoi déclencher une insomnie pour un narcoleptique. Et Thran ne sentit pas son frère dans son lit, il se redressa et ne le vit pas non plus dans son propre lit. Le grand frère haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

Il se leva d'un coup et sortit de sa chambre à la recherche de son frère dans l'hôtel. Thran en avait oublié de s'habiller, il se promenait en tenue pour dormir dans tous l'immeuble, passant par la salle à manger, la salle commune et la salle d'entraînement, son petit frère était introuvable. Thran couru donc vers sa chambre, commençant à paniquer, c'était la première fois qu'Ahito disparaissait sans lui dire où il allait. Il prit donc son téléphone portable et commença à le bombarder d'appel tout en tournant en rond dans sa chambre.

**-Réponds, petit frère, réponds-moi ! Où es-tu ?**

Dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, D'Jok aussi se réveillait, il sentit une douleur sur son épaule droite, c'était celle qui avait percuté le sol du terrain quand Abby l'avait poussé. Rien qu'à cette pensée, le visage de la blondinette apparu dans sa tête et cela suffit pour lui déclencher de la colère, de la souffrance et du dégoût. Il se cacha la tête sous son oreiller tout en serrant les dents.

Il haïssait les filles, il les haïssait... pourquoi est ce qu'il se faisait toujours avoir... qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour que Mei le quitte, pour que Yuki préfère les Elektras, pour qu'il se fasse manipuler par les cyborgs de Team Paradisia et pour que Abby trahisse l'équipe. Maintenant, il ne ferait confiance qu'à lui et qu'à ses potes, il ne voyait plus du tout l'intérêt de créer une relation avec une nouvelle fille. Et c'est avec cette pensée qu'il prit son téléphone pour faire un peu le ménage, il bloqua le numéro d'Abby et de Sasha au passage...

Puis il sentit un mouvement en face de lui et vit que Micro-Ice se réveillait, il venait de s'asseoir dans son lit, se frottant le visage et D'Jok vit que ses yeux étaient très gonflés. Ça l'alerta tout de suite.

**-Mice, ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Ben ça va comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre une amie et qui énervé que cette même amie ait osé blesser mon meilleur pote...**

**-Comment tu sais cela ?**

D'Jok était outré, il était rentré un peu tard cette nuit, tout le monde était déjà endormit depuis un petit moment, il s'était couché en silence pour ne pas réveiller le petit brun. Donc il n'avait pas pu parler de sa confrontation avec Abby et pourtant Micro-Ice semblait au courant. Le petit brun se mit à rougir, il y avait une pointe de colère dans la voix de D'Jok mais il devait lui dire la vérité.

**-Hier soir, l'équipe a chambré Thran sur ses capacités de hacker. Il a piraté les caméras du terrain au moment où toi et Abby... tout le monde à tout vu... j'ai jeté les affaires d'Abby dehors, elle ne pourra plus revenir...**

D'Jok sauta de son lit, furieux avant de sortir de la chambre pour entrer en trombe dans celle de Thran afin de lui dire sa façon de penser, Micro-Ice l'avait suivi pour tenter de le calmer mais il n'eut pas besoin. En entrant dans la chambre, et en voyant uniquement Thran, agrippé à son téléphone et le visage inquiet, D'Jok comprit direct et il se calma, il alla même s'asseoir à côté de son ami tout comme Micro-Ice alors que Thran lâchait son téléphone après un énième répondeur.

**-Il ne t'a pas dit où il allait ?**

**-Non...**

**-Ça va aller, il a vingt et un ans, je suis sûr qu'il sait ce qu'il fait ! **Tenta de le rassurer D'Jok.

**-Oui mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas prévenu...**

**-Ça doit avoir un rapport avec Abby..., il semblait tenir à elle,** murmura le rouquin.

**-C'était notre amie à tous les quatre ! D'ailleurs D'Jok je suis désolé... je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu serais sur le terrain...**

**-Ce n'est rien... de toutes façons, je vous en aurais parlé... Je suis dégoûté sérieux...**

**-Comme nous tous, **répondit Micro-Ice avec un petit sanglot dans la voix.

D'Jok tourna la tête vers le petit attaquant et il eut un pincement au cœur, il sortait tout juste de sa maladie et il était de nouveau bouleversé par un nouvel événement, qui était la trahison d'Abby. Le rouquin passa un bras autour de son ami et tenta de le remotiver.

**-Je dois aller voir dame Simbaï pour mon examen quotidien...**

**-Je vais t'accompagner Mice !** Lui répondit D'Jok en le suivant afin de soutenir son ami et de laisser Thran un peu tranquille.

Et il le remercia en silence car il n'aimait pas être déprimé devant les autres. Thran était le grand frère de tout le monde, c'était celui qui maîtrisait le mieux ses émotions, qui gardait toujours son calme et le sourire. Mais là il s'agissait d'Ahito, c'était tout de suite différent. Après quelques longues minutes à être affalé sur son lit sans quitter son téléphone des yeux, celui-ci finit par biper.

Thran se jeta dessus pour regarder qui pouvait l'appeler. Ce n'était pas un appel, c'était une notation qui lui stipulait que Ahito venait d'enclencher sa montre, lui indiquant où il était et surtout qu'il allait bien. Et au vu de la petite carte qu'affichait l'holo-téléphone de Thran, son petit frère rentrait dans l'hôtel. Le plus âgé soupira de soulagement, se laissant retomber sur son lit afin de se détendre en attendant qu'Ahito le rejoigne. Et en effet quelques instant plus tard, la porte de la chambre coulissait, laissant entrer le gardien. Thran s'était immédiatement levé pour se ruer sur lui et le prendre par les épaules.

**-Mais tu étais où bon sang ? Je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de t'appeler ! Tu as dormis au moins ?** Demanda-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur les joues de son petit frère pour évaluer son mental.

**-Thran... Je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir mais je vais bien. Je n'avais pas envie de te réveiller, je suis juste sortit pour faire le vide !**

**-Sans rien me dire ! Tu aurais pu au moins me le dire, je ne me serais pas inquiété !**

**-Si !**

**-Mais non !**

**-Si !**

**-Non j'aurais su où tu étais !**

**-Si ! Si ! Si ! Si ! Si !**

**-Mais arrêtes ! Je suis sérieux !**

Ahito lui fit sa plus jolie bouille d'innocent tel un parfait petit enfant qui ne pensait pas qu'il venait de faire une bêtise en inquiétant autant ses proches. Thran tentait de garder son sérieux pour prouver à Ahito qu'il était vraiment fâché et qu'il avait été mort d'inquiétude, mais la petite mimique attendrissante de son frère, ses yeux pas trop fatigués malgré son insomnie et l'expression de son regard qui démontrait une réelle maîtrise de lui même le fit craquer. Il soupira avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ahito qui s'empressa de passer ses bras autour de lui pour le rassurer.

**-Tu as raison je me serais quand même inquiété...**

**-Je savais ce que je faisais... je ne suis plus fragile comme avant.**

**-Je sais...**

**-Et tu es vraiment un super grand frère !**

**-Ah oui ?**

**-Mhh mhh ! J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir !** Répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

**-Et moi donc !** Dit-il en fermant les yeux, s'imprégnant de la chaleur et de l'odeur agréable de son petit frère. Il le pensait vraiment, il avait de la chance d'avoir Ahito, c'était inimaginable à quel point il aimait son petit frère.

**-On va s'entraîner, on a une demi-finale à préparer après tout !**

**-Ouais c'est vrai, et puis ça fera du bien à D'Jok de nous voir motivé !**

Ahito se sépara, légèrement à contre coeur de son frère, et alla fouiller dans son armoire pour prendre sa tenue jaune d'entraînement. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur la petite peluche blanche qui était toujours sur son lit et soupira en baissant la tête.

* * *

Baldwin était au milieu des scientifiques qui étaient en train de créer un logiciel, le fameux logiciel qui activera également l'armée de droïde de Maddox en plus de la sienne au moment de la résonance. Ça avançait plutôt bien, pourtant Baldwin n'était pas réjoui pour autant. Il était en train de lire un message sur son holo-portable personnel qui l'énervait.

**De Abby** : [ 8h24 ] : Maintenant ça vous regarde, ne comptez plus sur moi et c'est définitif ! Je sais quoi faire pour ma petite sœur, je n'ai pas besoin de vous, qui que vous soyez ! Et je reste persuadé que les SnowKids vont gagner, car ils le méritent !

Cette petite peste osait lui tourner le dos maintenant ! Alors qu'il était prêt à débourser une grande quantité d'argent pour sa petite sœur. Soit qu'elle se débrouille, lui il utiliserait une autre méthode pour faire perdre ces maudits enfants d'Akillian. Et il utiliserait n'importe quels moyens pour cela.

**-Professeur, le logiciel est opérationnel, on vient de le tester sur un de nos droïdes, il réagit parfaitement et c'est indétectable.**

**-Parfait alors ! La demi-finale est dans deux jours et dans exactement une semaine, je serais enfin le maître de toute la galaxie. Tout le monde vivra selon mes règles et personne, pas même le Cercle des fluides ne pourra l'en empêcher !**

Un sourire mauvais était apparu sur le visage de Baldwin, un sourire sadique et fier à la fois. Il se sentait si proche du but, tellement proche. Il avait tout prévu, même quelque plan de secours s'il le fallait.

**-Peut être que le Cercle des Fluides ne pourra pas t'arrêter, mais moi si !**

Baldwin aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre milles. Cette voix, appartenant à un homme qui l'avait humilié, qui avait été responsable de sa condition de scientifique bien obéissant à Maddox. Cette voix c'était celle de...

**-Sonny BlackBones... je suis curieux de savoir comment tu m'as trouvé !**

**-Tu sens le mauvais coup à l'autre bout de la galaxie ! Et tu devrais un peu plus protéger tes conversations téléphoniques !**

Le professeur comprenait désormais comment Sonny l'avait retrouvé. Il avait espionné une de ses conversations téléphonique pendant qu'il était à la base de la Technoïde. Avec toutes les allusions qu'il avait fait, c'était facile pour le chef des pirates de faire des pronostics pour remonter jusqu'à lui. Benett l'avait bien suivit depuis les quarts de finale, et il avait pu localiser sa planque, dans les bas fond du Génèse Stadium. Baldwin avait trouvé un moyen pour travailler sur son projet en secret tout en restant incognito aux côtés de Maddox. L'homme habillé de blanc eut un petit rire froid et narquois.

**-Et toi tu devrais être moins sûr de toi..**.

Au milieu de la petite centaine de droïdes noirs qui était présent dans la salle, quelques uns s'activèrent au milieu d'eux. Des lumières rouges s'allumèrent pour faire office d'yeux et le système s'enclenchèrent.

**-Individus menaçant à 95 % !**

Les droïdes se désarticulèrent pour sauter sur les pirates présents. Sonny, Corso, Benett et Artie sortirent leur pistolet lasers tous comme les autres pirates pour tirer sur les droïdes. Leurs armures étaient résistantes à certain endroit, mais elle avait des failles à d'autres, et si les lasers touchaient ces endroits, les robots perdaient un peu de leur motricité.

Seulement Sonny avait vu juste, c'était bien des robots dotés de capacités de combat, ils sautaient dans tous les sens, grimpaient aux murs et tiraient eux aussi sur les pirates, en abattant quelques uns.

L'un d'eux désarma Artie et tenta de le saisir à la gorge mais il s'était jeté en avant, passant sous les jambes du droïdes, étant derrière lui, il avait vu les câbles au niveau de ce qui pouvait être une nuque, permettant de faire une tête réaliste et il avait tiré dessus, les arrachant et mettant complètement hors service le robot. Malheureusement, un autre droïde était apparu derrière lui et l'avait saisi au niveau des bras, l'immobilisant. Ce qui avait détourné l'intention de Benett, qui avait voulu aider son ami, mais un robot était arrivé dans son angle mort pour le désarmer et le saisir.

Alors que Sonny et Corso se débattaient comme ils le pouvaient pour repousser trois droïdes qu'ils y avaient autour d'eux, ceux-ci activèrent des armes dans leurs bras pour les pointer vers les deux hommes qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de lever les mains en l'air. Baldwin avança entre les robots qui étaient toujours en joue.

**-Au contraire, j'ai eu la puce à l'oreille dès qu'un vaisseau sans identification est entré dans le portail menant à Paradisia. Ça avait beau être un vaisseau de la police, il y a une chose que Bleylock m'a appris, c'était que j'étais trop naïf ! Je me suis dit que tu me chercherais sur le Génèse et que tu tenterais de trouver comment je ferais une résonance, alors j'ai eu l'idée de mettre un détecteur de mouvement dans la salle de destruction des fluides. Et que ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que lors du quart de finale des SnowKids contre les Xenons mon détecteur s'était activé. J'ai donc volontairement annulé la collecte de fluide pour que tu ne saches pas où il aille et pour que tu te décides à me suivre. Ainsi je t'emmenais exactement où je le voulais, ici même.**

**-Comment tu comptes faire cette résonance ? Et pourquoi avoir créé tous ces droïdes ?**

**-Ça mon cher Sonny, c'est pour faire de cette galaxie, une Utopia.**

**-Utopia ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**

**-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, car je ne compte pas te tuer, je tiens absolument à ce que tu assistes à ma réussite ! Et puis il me faut bien un coupable...**

**-Un coupable ! Personne ne te croira Baldwin, tôt ou tard, tu te feras démasquer ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais les êtres vivants de cette galaxie ne sont pas aussi stupides que tu le crois ! **_**Plusieurs d'entre eux vont te démasquer et t'arrêter**_** ! Et même si tu détruis l'espoir de ce monde, **_**d'autres le raviveront**_** !**

**-Si tu le dis...,** répondit-il avec un sourire blasé, ce qui montrait qu'il en avait marre d'être sous-estimé. Emmenez-les ! **J'ai construit une petite prison spécialement pour eux, c'est le Duc Maddox qui va être content.**

Avant de se faire saisir, Sonny appuya sur sa ceinture afin d'activer quelque chose. Il le disait lui même, il s'en sortait toujours, car il avait toujours un coup d'avance. Mais là malgré tout, il comprenait l'ampleur de la situation, Baldwin était devenu complètement fou, son projet était bien plus démoniaque qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. C'est pour cela que Sonny avait eu des mots tel qu'espoir...

Tout en se faisant emmener avec ses trois amis, il se mit à réfléchir et prier en même temps. Qu'est ce qu'était Utopia ? Et comment il allait faire sa résonance bon sang ! Pourvu que tout s'arrange... Sonny ferma les yeux et il pensa très fort à son fils, suppliant pour qu'il aille bien et pour que son avenir reste beau...

* * *

**-Bonsoir à tous cher fan de Football ! Dans un instant la première demi-finale opposant les splendides Lightnings aux petits nouveaux les Skyfall va commencer !**

**-Tous à fait Callie ! Nous sommes impatients de voir comment les Skyfall vont se débrouiller face à une équipe aussi géante telle que les Lightenings, menée par Warren, un joueur d'exception !**

**-Moi je la sens bien cette finale SnowKids-Lightenings !** Cria D'Jok, bien sûr de lui, enfoncé dans le canapé de la salle commune.

L'équipe d'Akillian était regroupée pour regarder ce fameux match afin de savoir contre qui ils joueraient en finale. La veille de leur propre match les opposant aux Canids, ils semblaient avoir tous retrouvé le moral. Abby avait disparu depuis deux jours maintenant et personne n'en avait abordé le sujet pour éviter des tensions. À part Artegor qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne s'était pas présenté à l'entraînement et c'était Rocket qui avait inventé qu'elle avait abandonné sous prétexte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à gérer la pression afin d'éviter à D'Jok d'en parler. Le rouquin l'avait d'ailleurs remercié d'un signe de tête discret, ceux à quoi Rocket avait répondu d'un petit sourire.

Et plus personne n'avait parlé de la jolie blonde, il ne restait plus aucune trace d'elle dans l'hôtel, mise à part la petite peluche blanche qui avait élu domicile sur le lit d'Ahito, ainsi que la photo faite d'un polaroid, vieille de huit ans, toujours cachée dans le sac de voyage du gardien.

Mais pour le moment, les SnowKids avaient la tête dans le match qui allait bientôt commencer.

**-Et voilà les deux équipes qui arrivent sur le terrain !** Cria Callie.

**-Warren à quand même trop la classe ! Enfin moins que D'Jok et Mice,** murmura Thran avec un clin d'oeil faisant légèrement rougir les deux attaquants.

**-Et c'est le coup d'envoi de cette demi-finale !**

Le ballon fut lancé en l'air et Warren s'élança pour récupérer le ballon, il le passa à un de ses coéquipiers qui lui renvoya presque aussitôt. Warren s'élança vers les buts alors que deux oiseaux humanoïdes aux plumages blancs et gris recouvert d'un maillot bleu sombre et aux yeux noirs, courraient vers lui pour le stopper. Mais l'attaquant des Lightenings activa son fluide pour se téléporter derrière eux.

C'est alors que Cyrus arrivait d'en haut, son fluide activé lui aussi, se matérialisant sous forme d'ailes, le capitaine des Skyfall était plus sombre que ses coéquipiers et il avait un visage concentré. Il avait atterrit juste devant Warren pour bloquer sa frappe, l'empêchant de marquer un but.

**-Whoa ! Magnifique sauvetage de Cyrus qui empêche Warren d'ouvrir le score !**

Mais il en fallait plus pour dégonfler le capitaine des Lightenings qui se téléporta pour rattraper le ballon qui volait en hauteur. Il le récupéra et donna un coup de genoux dedans pour le surélever un peu plus car Cyrus venait de sauter en face de lui. Warren se téléportait une fois de plus alors que le capitaine des Skyfall chutait de son saut, celui des Lightenings arma son tir et tira violemment alors qu'il était très haut en dans le stade. Le ballon se rua à toute vitesse vers le but et il alla rencontrer les filets.

**-ET BUT ! But de Warren ! Les Lightenings ouvrent le score !**

**-Et c'est la mi-temps ! Les Lightenings dominent cette rencontre !**

**-Tout à fait Nork ! Bien que Cyrus soit un très bon joueur, il n'a rien pu faire face à la persévérance de Warren !**

**-Tu as peut être raison D'Jok, il se pourrait bien qu'on soit face aux Lightenings en finale ! **Commenta Rocket.

**-J'ai toujours raison !**

**-Et sinon les chevilles ça va ?**

**-Tu ne dors pas toi ?** Répondit le rouquin en attrapant Ahito par la nuque pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, le faisant rire.

**-Mesdames et Messieurs, le match va bientôt reprendre ! **Parla Callie, ce qui calma tout de suite les deux joueurs qui s'étaient concentré sur l'écran pour l'un et rendormit pour l'autre.

**-Il reste une mi-temps au Skyfall pour prouver leur vraie valeur ! Et c'est le coup d'envoi !**

Warren venait de récupérer une nouvelle fois le ballon car il avait sauté beaucoup plus haut que Cyrus. Il s'élança presque immédiatement vers les buts et arma son tir pour faire une frappe puissante et de loin. Mais Cyrus l'avait vu faire, ses yeux sombres s'étaient plissés, il avait serré les poings et les dents, ne voulant pas se faire avoir une seconde fois. L'attaquant activa son fluide, qui se matérialisa sous forme d'ailes blanches et prit son envol jusqu'à à son but pour rattraper le ballon remplit du fluide de Warren. Il bloqua le ballon de la poitrine, puis donna un puissant coup de pied afin de l'élever et il sauta grâce à son fluide pour frapper le ballon à son tour.

Tout c'était passé en quelques secondes, mais désormais le ballon était bien dans les filets, mais dans ceux des Lightenings. Et Cyrus avait un sourire de vainqueur alors que ses yeux noirs dégageaient une expression de satisfaction.

**-Quel but magistral de Cyrus ! Décidément l'Aurore Argonienne rend cet attaquant intraitable et surtout inarrêtable !**

**-Tout à fait Callie ! C'était un but très impressionnant et Warren n'a rien pu faire !**

**-Whoa... il est sérieux lui... ?**

**-Tu n'as pas peur de Luur mais lui il te fait peur ?** Demanda Thran avec un petit sourire narquois.

**-Non mais disons que son jeu aérien est assez costaud... Mais je n'ai pas peur, c'est plutôt lui qui devrait avoir peur !**

**-Ahahah Ahito la nouvelle terreur des SnowKids !**

Cette fois ce fut le gardien qui attrapa D'Jok pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux alors que celui-ci venait de se moquer de lui. Micro-Ice et Thran se regardèrent complètement blasés, montrant qu'ils étaient un peu dépassé par les événements.

**-Il ne reste plus que dix minutes à jouer et pour le moment les deux équipes sont toujours à égalité !**

**-Oui mais Warren va réagir comme d'habitude ! **Commenta Mark.

En effet, il avait le ballon et semblait déterminé à marquer au vu de la manière dont il fonçait vers les buts tout en dribblant. Il se téléporta pour passer les deux derniers défenseurs et tira et pourtant le gardien venait d'activer son fluide blanc, lui permettant de sauter plus vite sur le côté et dévier la balle. Un des défenseurs des Skyfall venait lui aussi d'activer son fluide pour faire une frappe puissante vers le haut du stade, qui fut réceptionnée par un autre oiseau blanc humanoïde et renvoyée à Cyrus qui fit un tir puissant, il avait volontairement tiré dans le poteau pour déstabiliser le gardien Lightening et envoyer le ballon directement dans les filets.

Encore une fois l'action avait été très rapide. Le fluide des Skyfall leurs faisaient gagner énormément en vitesse, ce qui leurs permettaient d'avoir un jeu aérien très précis.

La sonnerie de fin de match retentit et une partie de la foule s'emballa, applaudissant, criant alors que autre partie de la foule était choquée, déçu de ne pas voir les Lightenings, une équipe favorite en finale...

**-C'est incroyable ! Suite à une magnifique action collective, Cyrus a pu marquer, faisant gagner son équipe face à une des plus grande équipe de la galaxie ! Qui aurait cru ce ? C'est impressionnant ! Décidément cette équipe est vraiment prometteuse ! Reste à savoir qui des Canids ou des légendaire SnowKids, elle affrontera en finale ! C'était Callie en direct du Génèse Stadium pour ce match magnifique ! À demain soir pour la deuxième demi-finale !**

Alors que Cyrus faisait un tour d'honneur, exposant son maillot bleu foncé, Warren lui avait la tête baissée, visiblement déçu mais aussi un peu écœuré du tournant que prenait le football. Et il n'était pas le seul, les joueurs de l'équipe d'Akillian étaient tout aussi sous le choc de voir les Lightenings perdre...

**-On devrait peut être prendre les Skyfall au sérieux...,** suggéra Rocket.

**-Ouais, je crois qu'il va falloir trouver une nouvelle tactique, car nous aussi on a un gros jeu aérien, il va falloir les surprendre ! **Lui répondit D'Jok.

**-Mais pour le moment, c'est contre les Canids que vous devez vous préparer ! **Parla une voix stricte derrière eux, les forçant à se retourner pour remarquer qu'Artegor les avait rejoints. Il avait les mains derrière le dos et une expression sérieuse sur le visage. **Je vous rappelle que les Canids ont un jeu brute et physique, il va falloir être plus endurant et plus rapide qu'eux pour éviter de vous faire rentrer dedans ! Alors je veux voir dans l'holo-trainer dans une demi-heure !**

**-Bien coach ! **Répondirent à l'unisson les joueurs qui s'étaient levés du canapé pour partir en courant vers leur chambre afin d'aller chercher leur tenue jaune d'entraînement.

Car oui, sans aucun doute, le match contre les Canids serait violent...


	29. Amitié véritable

Chapitre 28 : Amitié véritable

C'était la dernière nuit avant la demi-finale des SnowKids, pour cette nuit là, Artegor avait arrêté l'entraînement plus tôt et il avait autorisé les joueurs à dormir plus longtemps le il y avait une personne encore réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était Clamp, il travaillait encore sur l'holo-trainer pour préparer les SnowKids à affronter les Skyfall. Du coup il insérait les données de l'équipe dans le logiciel pour un futur entraînement spécial.

La nuit était assez avancée et pourtant Clamp n'était pas spécialement fatigué. C'est là que son holo-montre sonna, le sortant de son état concentré. Il l'enclencha car il savait que c'était un message, l'hologramme de Sonny apparu.

**-Clamp, c'est un message pré-enregistré ! Il t'a été envoyé dès que j'ai activé un signal de détresse. Au moment où je te parle, j'ai été capturé, mais un signal jusqu'à ta montre va te permettre de suivre ma position pour que tu me retrouve ! Fais vite Clamp et surveilles D'Jok je t'en prie !**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Baldwin t'as vraiment eu ?**

Une fois le message terminé, un point rouge s'afficha sur le GPS de la montre de Clamp, montrant effectivement que Sonny se déplaçait dans la galaxie. Il fallait d'abord qu'il le retrouver et sans Corso, Benett ou Artie, ça allait être compliqué... Surtout qu'il ne savait où il se trouvait, ni comment les lieux étaient protégés... Clamp soupira, il n'était pas près de dormir au final.

* * *

Dans une autre chambre, celle de Rocket précisément, celui-ci venait de se réveiller. Il était un peu stressé par la demi-finale, du coup il dormait mal. Même la présence de Tia contre lui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Pourtant, la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement, respirant calmement et dégageant une agréable chaleur, aurait permis à tout le monde de bien dormir. Mais pas au stratège de l'équipe. Rocket soupira avant de se lever et de sortir de sa chambre. Il se dit qu'il pourrait aller manger quelque chose, ça lui éviterait de tourner en rond inutilement dans le lit, au risque de réveiller sa petite amie.

Comme il connaissait bien l'hôtel, vu qu'ils avaient toujours eu le même depuis leur première Cup, il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, celle des lampadaires extérieurs suffisait. Il arriva à l'ascenseur mais bizarrement celui-ci ne voulait pas marcher. Il avait beau appuyer sur le bouton, il n'y avait aucun son, aucune lumière et aucun monte charge qui venait. Haussant les épaules, Rocket se résolu à prendre les escaliers pour aller jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Seulement, alors qu'il était à la moitié de l'escalier, il trébucha en avant et tomba des marches. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était sur le dos en bas des marches et le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il ne ressenti rien. C'est en se redressant pour s'asseoir qui sentit une douleur prononcée au niveau de sa cheville et la douleur devint de plus en plus forte, à tel point qu'il finit par hurler en tentant de la toucher.

Rocket se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever et que la douleur était de plus en plus forte, il sortit un ou deux jurons tout en grognant et ses gémissements finirent par alerter un autre SnowKids. Mark qui n'était pas couché lui non plus, car il était plongé dans une lecture passionnante, entendit les plaintes dans le couloir. Il haussa un sourcil et posa son livre avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière dans le couloir et alla jusqu'à l'escalier avant de voir avec horreur Rocket qui y était en bas.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et vit au milieu de ceux-ci, une corde, bien tendue. Mise là volontairement. Mark serra des dents et l'enjamba pour arriver à la hauteur de Rocket.

**-Ça va ?**

**-Non je ne crois pas, j'ai mal atterris sur ma cheville...**

Mark tourna le regard vers la cheville de Rocket et vit que celle-ci avait presque doublé de volume, alors que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il était tombé.

**-Ok, là il y a urgence ! Accroches-toi, je t'emmène voir dame Simbaï !**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ? On vous entend dans tout l'hôtel les gars..., **murmura la voix de Thran derrière eux, en haut de l'escalier. Mais en voyant que Rocket était par terre, il ouvrit grand les yeux, comprenant tout de suite la situation. Il descendit les marches rapidement lui aussi pour s'accroupir à la hauteur de son camarade. **Hey ça va, tu as besoin d'aide ?**

**-Ouais je veux bien... ça fait un mal de chien !**

Thran et Mark prirent chacun un des bras de Rocket pour l'aider à se lever et tous les deux l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie afin que Simbaï puissent s'occuper de lui. La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour, réveillant tous les joueurs et Artegor. Mise à part Tia, tout le monde attendait dehors, véritablement inquiet. Ils étaient à quelques heures du match et la chute de Rocket n'était pas arrangeante du tout. Artegor et Tia regardaient Simbaï qui tenait la cheville de Rocket et son regard ne disait rien qui vaille...

**-C'est une entorse sévère...**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai... Vous pouvez me soigner, il faut absolument que je joue demain... enfin ce soir !**

**-Je suis désolé Rocket, tu ne vas pas pouvoir jouer...**

**-Mais on n'a personne pour le remplacer !** S'exclama Tia.

**-Bon on va aller en salle de briefing, toi aussi Rocket, trouves des béquilles et rejoins-nous ! P**arla Artegor avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les joueurs étaient en salle de réunion. Il était quatre heures du matin, alors tout le monde était en pyjama, certain n'étaient pas très réveillés, comme Micro-Ice, Ahito ou Mei. Artegor faisait les cents pas, alors que Rocket avait la tête baissée, tout comme D'Jok qui gigotait dans tous les sens depuis qu'il avait vu les béquilles de son passeur.

**-Bien... comme vous pouvez le voir, Rocket ne va pas pouvoir jouer le match qui aura lieu tout à l'heure... Je vais donc parler de la mise au point tout de suite afin que vous retourniez vous coucher l'esprit un peu plus tranquille.**

Ce n'était pas vraiment gagné, avaient pensé en même temps les joueurs.

**-Mark, tu joueras au poste de Rocket ! Tu es un bon milieu de terrain, alors c'est toi qui prendra sa place, ce qui veut dire que je n'aurais personne pour remplacer Thran et Mei, vous devrez donc gérer au maximum votre énergie pendant le match tous les deux !**

Les deux défenseurs acquiescèrent d'un mouvement positif de la tête tout en ayant du mal à déglutir. Seulement deux défenseurs face aux Canids, ce n'était pas bon... il suffisait qu'il y en ait un de blessé pour qu'ils soient désavantagés. Quelle galère... D'Jok soupira une énième fois avant de se lever pour prendre la direction de sa chambre, il fallait qu'il se couche, même s'il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas...

Les autres joueurs en firent rapidement de même. Rocket, Tia, Mark et Thran étaient un peu à l'écart du groupe, ils étaient silencieux et pourtant ils se comprenaient du regard à travers ce silence. La corde dans les marches, quelqu'un l'avait mise là, quelqu'un qui voulait que les SnowKids perdent... Et ce quelqu'un quittait l'hôtel, un foulard sur la tête pour cacher son visage et surtout ses yeux entièrement noirs et son sourire narquois...

* * *

Sur Akillian, dans une clinique, un homme assez imposant, grand mais malgré tout il avait toujours eu une aura rassurante marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Cet homme était l'ancien entraîneur des SnowKids, sévère quand il le fallait mais motivant dans tous les autres cas. Il avait quand même mené son équipe trois fois en finale pour ensuite la gagner. Mais là, il n'était pas vraiment dans un esprit de match, bien trop occupé à contempler ce qu'il avait dans les bras.

Une petite fille, âgée de trois jours et bien enroulée dans un drap, dormait profondément dans ses bras. Adim avait accouchée trois jours plus tôt, donnant naissance à une ravissante petite fille et couvrant Aarch de bonheur. Après une longue réflexion, le couple avait appelé leur enfant Niva. L'accouchement s'était très bien passé, Adim s'y était bien préparée et Aarch était resté à ses côtés, très courageux, lui tenant la main et la rassurant.

Et justement en pensant à Adim, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait lui ramener son bébé. Il fit donc demi-tour pour aller dans la chambre où se reposait sa femme afin de récupérer de l'accouchement. Il y rentra et fut surprit de la voir regarder la télé.

**-Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?**

**-Juste quelques minutes ! Et Niva, elle dort depuis quand ?**

**-Une demi heure maintenant, je l'ai lavé pendant que tu dormais !**

**-C'est gentil ! Tu t'en sors bien je trouve !**

**-Vraiment ?**

Adim lui offrit un sourire pour confirmer ses dires, ce qui fit légèrement rougir l'ex-entraîneur. Il posa leur bébé dans la couveuse pour qu'elle puisse mieux dormir et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa femme qui commença à le taquiner en le tapant doucement sur l'épaule.

**-Tu n'as même pas tilté pourquoi j'ai allumé la télévision !**

**-Euh... oh bon sang ! Mais c'est la demi-finale des enfants ce soir !**

**-Ben oui ! Et elle commence dans quelques minutes, le direct vient de se lancer ! Ah la la... qu'est ce que tu ne ferais pas sans moi !**

**-Des bêtises. **Répondit-il avec un air joueur. **Aller plus qu'un match avant de les voir de nouveau en finale !**

**-Tu as l'air confiant !**

**-J'ai toujours confiance en eux !**

Adim eut une nouvelle fois le sourire. Après tout, Aarch avait raison d'avoir confiance, cela faisait tout de même depuis trois Cup que les SnowKids faisaient briller Akillian. Cela pouvait encore durer. Et visiblement le Planète Akillian était d'accord sur ce point de vue car il était plein à craquer et les gens hurlaient le slogan des SnowKids.

Dans un petit coin habituel, les proches s'étaient réunis autour d'une table, dans un canapé pour assister au match. Tout le monde mise à part Kendra qui était au Génèse était là. Maya arrivait à son tour, pourtant elle avait la mine basse, elle était pâle et ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Anarys qui jusque là regardait son mari dormir, la vit arriver.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Maya ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Je ne sais pas... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce match...**

**-Mais pourquoi ? Micro-Ice est revenu ! Et puis si mon frère joue, ils ont encore plus de chance de gagner !** Lui répondit Sunja pour la rassurer.

**-La petite a raison et je ne pense pas que Mei se fera avoir par ces deux attaquants prétentieux ! **Enchaîna la mère de Mei.

**-Espérons...**

**-Bonsoir à tous ! Ici Callie en direct du Génèse Stadium pour vous présenter la deuxième demi-finale qui était très attendu ! Elle va opposer une toute nouvelle mais prodigieuse équipe, les Canids aux tenants du titre les SnowKids !** Parla la voix pétillante de Callie, ce qui avait attiré l'attention de tous les parents, tout comme la galaxie toute entière, mise à part deux personnes...

L'une d'entre elle était derrière son bar, les yeux diffusant une expression extrêmement triste. Elle regardait le message, blessée.

-[Le correspondant que vous essayez de joindre par message vous a bloqué. Il ne recevra plus de messages ni d'appels de votre part.]

Sasha soupira en posant son téléphone, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le fait que D'Jok lui tourne le dos lui fasse autant de mal. D'habitude elle aidait les gens juste pour rendre service et pour les aider à mieux avancer dans la vie car ça lui faisait plaisir, mais là c'était différent. Elle s'était attachée à l'attaquant vedette des SK. Mais elle comprenait pourquoi il l'avait bloqué, Abby lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, et contre toutes attentes, ses deux amies ne l'avaient pas rejeté, elles l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert pour continuer à la soutenir car elle avait compris pourquoi Abby avait agi ainsi... elle avait été trop dans la peur de perdre sa sœur, et cette peur était toujours présente. Mais son acte vis à vis de l'équipe avait profondément touché D'Jok qui était déjà de base dégoûté de la gente féminine, voilà pourquoi Sasha comprenait sa réaction. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de soupirer et d'être attristé par ce choix.

Et justement la deuxième personne à ne pas être attirée par la voix de Callie était Abby elle même. Elle avait la tête dans ses bras, eux même posés sur le comptoir du bar. La seule qui semblait à peu près suivre était Telsy, assit sur une chaise haute et le dos avachit sur le comptoir. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas sur son ordinateur.

**-Je viens d'avoir la feuille de match des SnowKids et il semblerait que Rocket ne joue pas à cause d'une blessure sévère à la cheville.**

**-Comment ? **Réagit tout de suite Abby qui s'était soudainement redressée. **Mais ils n'ont pas de remplaçant en milieu de terrain !**

**-C'est Mark qui jouera à sa place aux côtés de Tia, vu qu'Abby le milieu de terrain remplaçante est également absente ! Le joueur a déjà tenu ce poste et se débrouille plutôt bien, les SK ne devraient pas trop être pénalisés de ce changement !**

**-En effet Callie ! Surtout qu'en défense, Thran et Mei doivent être extrêmement prêt ! Souvenez-vous du match amical qu'il y avait eu sur Akillian, Laya avait blessé Thran, les défenseurs ont dû doubler leur vigilance ! Et puis il y a tout de même Ahito qui est un gardien surdoué et Micro-Ice et D'Jok, le duo de choc en attaque !**

**-Ce match promet d'être très serré ! Un formidable spectacle nous attend ! Et justement je vois les joueurs arriver sur le terrain !**

Les joueurs arrivaient effectivement sur le terrain, au même moment où les lumières se déclenchaient pour laisser apparaître un public fou de joie de voir une demi-finale. Et bien que dans les gradins c'était euphorique, l'ambiance sur le terrain était le strict opposé. Ahito et Thran étaient quasiment collés l'un contre l'autre, un regard dur mais concentré, qui faisait bien comprendre à Laya et Lemas qu'ils ne devaient même pas essayer de les blesser.

D'Jok et Micro-Ice étaient concentrés eux aussi, bien côte à côte et soudés, prêt à faire une bonne stratégie d'attaque. Le rouquin se mit au milieu du terrain face à Lemas prêt pour le coup d'envoi. Ils se fixaient du regard, attendant que le ballon s'envole.

**-Et c'est le coup d'envoi de cette demi-finale !**

Le ballon fut lancé, D'Jok et Lemas s'entourèrent d'une grande quantité de fluide, bleu pour l'un et rouge pour l'autre. Ils sautèrent et touchèrent le ballon en même temps, entraînant un duel de force et une explosion de fluide. Le ballon retomba et fut récupéré par Tia qui s'élança tout en se faisant bousculer par un Canids, elle envoya la balle à Micro-Ice qui sauta par dessus un défenseur et fit un tir puissant bloqué par le gardien. Le petit brun bouda un moment avant de se remettre en place.

**-Micro-Ice a presque récupéré toutes ses capacités Artegor !** Lui confia Simbaï après un constat sur son holo-ordinateur.

**-Tant mieux ! Il y en aura besoin !**

Le ballon fut relancé aux attaquants de pointe, ce fut Lemas qui venait de le reprendre pour le passer ensuite à Laya qui tira à son tour mais le tir fut facilement bloqué par un Ahito souriant. Les deux gardiens étaient visiblement bien concentrés, prêt à arrêter tous les buts. Le duel serait costaud. Laya et Lemas s'échangèrent un petit sourire discret, maintenant que le niveau était à peu près évaluer, il était l'heure de passer au match.

Dès que le ballon fut relancé, les Canids devinrent beaucoup plus agressif, bousculant les SnowKids, les faisant chuter sans provoquer de fautes. Ils avaient activé leur fluide rouge, augmentant leur vitesse et leur puissance. Lemas et Laya étaient partout, récupérant le ballon au milieu de terrain et même en défense. Le jeu avait si soudainement changé que les SnowKids n'avaient pas eu le temps de suivre et l'endurance des défenseurs et du gardien fut mise à rude épreuve.

Barrières, tacles, gênes et arrêts, il y en avait eu une dizaine. Thran n'avait absolument pas peur de se mettre face aux deux attaquants pour les bloquer, à chaque fois il activait son fluide pour faire un tacle plongé et voler le ballon pour tenter de le remonter au maximum à l'avant. Mais le plus dur restait à éviter les fautes car le ballon était tellement à l'arrière du terrain SK que faire une faute devenait facile. Mais pour le moment les SK jouaient le ballon.

**-Tia, Mark, reculez un peu pour lancer le ballon ! Micro-Ice place toi au milieu de terrain pour allonger le jeu sur D'Jok !**

**-Bien coach !**

Tia et Mark coururent vers l'arrière du terrain pour soutenir Mei et Thran mais trop tard, Laya faisait un énième tir puissant, remplit de fluide rouge, un tir courbé mais Ahito avait le sourire, il voyait parfaitement la trajectoire du ballon, il prépara son saut et s'élança. Mais ce qu'Ahito n'avait pas prévu c'est que Lemas arrive pour dévier le tir au dernier moment. Pris à contre pied, le gardien chuta sur le côté en voulant changer son saut et il vit le ballon passer la ligne...

**-BUT ! But de Lemas ! Quel action, Ahito n'a rien pu faire ! Et les Canids ouvrent le score ! Les SnowKids vont devoir se ressaisir !**

**-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Dyran, Ahito s'est pris un but...**

**-Tu ne peux pas plutôt me hurler dessus quand Thran dégage le ballon...**

**-Aller les SnowKids on se remet en position ! Ils n'ont qu'un but d'avance, musclez votre jeu et jouez vers l'avant !**

D'Jok serra des poings et décida de reprendre le match en main, tel le capitaine qu'il était. Le ballon fut relancé et D'Jok s'élança immédiatement pour l'attraper, il imposa tout de suite son rythme, vite suivit par Micro-Ice qui se cala sur le jeu de son ami. Les deux attaquants avaient relancé le jeu en faveur des SnowKids, si avant il se faisait dominer, maintenant ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité.

Le ballon passait de l'un à l'autre bout du terrain, sans jamais rentrer dans les filets ni donner l'avantage à une équipe. Par contre la seule différence qu'on pouvait noter c'était qu'il y avait beaucoup de fautes contre les SnowKids, on les voyait se faire bousculer et même chuter, mais dès que ce genre de situation se produisaient, D'Jok venait vite récupérer le ballon et relever son coéquipier afin qu'il garde le moral. La mi-temps approchait et il y avait toujours un à zéro en faveur des Canids.

C'était Micro-Ice qui avait la balle, son fluide l'illuminait et il courrait vers les buts. Laya jeta un coup d'oeil à Lemas qui comprit tout de suite. Il fallait arrêter ce jeu équilibré et serré. Le loup se mit à courir et se dirigea vers le petit attaquant, il avait un regard déterminé et ses yeux complètement blancs démontraient une froideur extrême. Le petit attaquant levait les yeux, il était mal placé pour tirer, mais il vit que Tia, elle était bien placé pour faire un tir centré. Il eut un sourire et arma sa passe remplit de fluide, mais c'est sans compter sur Lemas qui avait rattrapé Micro-Ice, il s'élança en avant et le tacla sur la cheville au moment même où il frappait le ballon, déviant sa trajectoire. Le petit brun cria et chuta sur le côté et Tia qui n'avait pas du tout anticipé cette déviation, se prit la balle, chargée de fluide en pleine poitrine, ce qui la plaqua au sol.

**-Ouh la la la ! Micro-Ice et Tia sont à terre !**

La foule d'abord choquée se mit à huer le geste, elle fut encore plus indignée quand elle s'apperçu que la faute n'était pas sifflée. Privé de deux joueurs, les SnowKids, un peu perturbés n'eurent pas le temps de suivre la contre attaque. Laya avait déjà atteint les cages d'Ahito et elle tira, le ballon se dirigea vers la droite et le gardien bondit sur le côté pour l'arrêter, malheureusement la balle heurta le poteau et alla se caler une nouvelle fois dans les filets.

**-Aie aie aie, nouveau but des Canids juste avant la mi-temps... Par contre Tia et Micro-Ice ne se relève pas !**

**-Ils auraient été plus durement blessés qu'on ne le pense ?** Répondit Nork.

Kendra qui était avec Zoéline venait de se lever dans les gradins pour voir son fils, elle était inquiète et la petite blonde à côté d'elle commençait à se ronger les ongles. Il ne se relevait pas, tout comme Tia. La sonnerie de la mi-temps ce lançait et Ahito quitta ses cages pour courir avec Thran auprès de Micro-Ice, déjà rejoint par D'Jok.

**-Mice ! S'il te plaît, dis moi que ça va !**

**-Non... ça fait mal ! **Dit-il en gémissant et en se tenant la cheville.

D'Jok avait une main sur son épaule et se mordait les lèvres, voir son ami souffrir une nouvelle fois était un affront et une douleur atroce. Il ne voulait pas que Micro-Ice sorte, et en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui et il vit que Tia était elle aussi toujours à terre, se tenant la poitrine et essayant de respirer normalement, elle était soutenue par Mei et Mark mais en vain.

**-Ça risque d'être un problème Callie, car si Micro-Ice peut être remplacé par Sinedd, ce n'est pas le cas de Tia et Mark est déjà sur le terrain ! Espérons qu'elle se remette vite où les SnowKids seront en infériorité numérique pour la deuxième mi-temps ! Ce qui sera peine perdue avec deux buts de retard...**

**-En effet Nork, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer un miracle !**

**-Bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourvu que Tia s'en remette ! Mais pourquoi cette équipe à l'autorisation de jouer ! Thran et Mei étaient timide dans leur défense, je pouvais le voir !** S'indigna Aarch qui avait toujours eu un pincement au cœur en voyant un des SnowKids se faire blesser.

**-Pourquoi la ligue n'intervient pas... ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font des fautes graves..., **répondit Adim à elle même.

Ils n'y avaient pas qu'eux qui étaient indignés, ou en colère, les proches qui étaient au Planète Akillian, étaient debout et révoltés. Anarys jeta un coup d'oeil à Maya qui avait la tête baissée. Et si une fois de plus, elle avait raison, si le match tournait mal... c'était déjà le cas, deux blessés et deux buts...

**-Pourvu que mes garçons n'aient rien,** pensa très fort Anarys pour qui ses enfants étaient tout pour elle.

* * *

Un verre venait d'éclater sur le sol. Il y avait des bouts de verre partout aux pieds d'une personne, mais visiblement elle s'en moquait. La colère qui pouvait se lire dans ses yeux argentés était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle avait cassé un verre. Par contre Sasha et Telsy l'avaient vu elles. Elles regardaient leur amie, qui était concentrée sur la télé, sur l'image de Micro-Ice à terre se tenant la cheville et gémissant de douleur.

**-Relèves toi Mice ! Je t'en prie !**

La nacelle de soin arrivait pour prendre Micro-Ice et Tia qui était assez rouge et qui n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer correctement. Elle les emmena à part, alors qu'une autre nacelle venait chercher les autres joueurs.

**-Simbaï, comment ils vont ? Dis moi qu'ils peuvent encore jouer !**

**-Non Artegor... La blessure à la cheville de Micro-Ice est trop sérieuse et son tir était puissant, Tia ne peut plus jouer non plus...**

**-Bon sang ! Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire un match à six...**

Clamp et Simbaï venaient de baisser la tête. La deuxième mi-temps s'annonçait plutôt mal... très mal même. Le mieux était de placer Sinedd en milieu de terrain et de laisser D'Jok seul en attaque, mais ça restait un nombre inférieur.

**-Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles du côté du médecin des SnowKids, il semblerait que Tia et Micro-Ice ne soient plus en mesure de jouer... Les SK seront donc en infériorité numérique pour la deuxième mi-temps...**

**-Et cela Callie, ça risque d'être très problématique !**

**-Quoi ! Ils sont vraiment blessés ! **S'indigna Sasha.

Le temps venait de s'arrêter dans l'esprit d'Abby. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'holo-écran du bar, elle n'entendait plus rien, ni les indignations des joueurs présents, ni ceux de ses amies, ni même les battements de son propre cœur. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était son équipe qui était dans une mauvaise posture et sa petite sœur... sa petite Ashley dans le coma. Elle repensait à son dernier message, elle avait été heureuse avant de tomber dans le coma, heureuse de voir sa grande sœur atteindre son rêve, celui d'être une joueuse de Galactik Football.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait... ? Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ! Les visages souriant de D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Thran et Ahito âgés de quatorze ans s'affichaient dans sa tête. Leur sourire, leur rire, leurs gentils mots. La scène de la balançoire, la photo du polaroid. Sa sœur avait été heureuse de la voir en tant que joueuse, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle serait heureuse, mais cette fois car Abby lui avouerait qu'elle avait gagné la Cup.

Les poings de la blondinette se serrèrent, son cœur s'emballa et l'expression dans son regard changea. Elle avait pris sa décision et même si elle en connaissait les conséquences, jamais, non jamais elle n'abandonnerait ses amis.

Ces quatre garçons, elle les avait admiré toute son enfance et aujourd'hui elle les aimait plus que tout, jamais elle ne les laisserait tomber. C'est pour cela qu'elle prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit du bar pour piquer le plus gros sprint de sa vie, sous les sourires de soulagement de Telsy et Sasha.


	30. Le commencement de la rupture SK

Chapitre 29 : Le commencement de la rupture SK

Baldwin était assis dans son siège juste à droite de Maddox. Il avait le sourire, le score lui plaisait, tout comme l'état du match. Trois joueurs sur la touche, et donc une infériorité numérique, l'issue du match était toute donnée.

**-Et bien mon cher Baldwin, je ne crois pas que les SnowKids vont s'en sortir cette fois !**

**-Non en effet... pas de finale Akilienne cette année !** Répondit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Il n'avait pas relation avec les Canids, mais il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme adversaires pour eux. Agressifs et mauvais joueurs, ils étaient en train de tuer les joueurs. Dans quarante-cinq minutes, les seuls qui pouvaient empêcher son plan de se réaliser allaient être éjectés et sans l'aide d'Abby. Il en avait des frissons et des sueurs froides, tant il était pressé.

**-J'aurais bientôt mon Utopia, **pensa-t-il avec son sourire sadique.

Dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance était vraiment tendue, lourde. Il y avait un silence pesant. D'Jok était assis à même le sol, la tête entre les genoux, Ahito avait la tête contre l'épaule de Thran mais ne dormait pas et Thran se triturait les doigts. Mei jouait avec ses cheveux pour passer le temps et Sinedd et Mark étaient tous les deux dans un coin, attendant Artegor pour le briefing. Celui-ci arrivait enfin, mais ça ne remontait pas le moral des joueurs, ils étaient vraiment en panique. Ils ne se sentaient pas de faire la suite du match à six, avec deux buts de retard et contre des joueurs agressif...

**-Bien, je sais que la suite du match sera très difficile, je veux que vous continuiez à y croire ! Vous êtes de grands joueurs, vous êtes les tenants du titre ! Le football est une passion et un plaisir de jouer, et ça je sais qu'on ne va pas vous l'enlever !**

**-Vous avez raison...,** répondit D'Jok ce qui surprit Artegor. O**n joue au Galactik Football avant tout car on est passionné par ce sport et parce qu'il est ce qui nous unit !**

Le sourire apparut enfin sur le visage des autres joueurs. Maintenant le fait que Tia et Rocket avaient passés le brassard rouge à D'Jok prenait tout son sens. D'Jok était un vrai capitaine, sérieux, motivant mais aussi rassurant. Il était un homme vraiment gentil, qui ne disait pas toujours les bons mots mais quand il les disait, il les trouvait toujours bien, adaptés à la situation.

**-Alors retournez sur le terrain et amusez vous ! Sinedd tu vas remplacer Micro-Ice, on va les surprendre en gardant l'attaque soudée ! Avec le jeu rapide et aérien de D'Jok et celui plus agressif de Sinedd, on peut faire la différence ! Mark tu seras tout seul, tu vas devoir couvrir tout le terrain et jouer sans coéquipier !**

**-Ça risque d'être compliqué mais je vais le faire !**

**-À moins que vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je remplace Tia, coach... ?**

Artegor se retourna d'un coup, comme tout le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Cette voix, elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule et même personne. Une jolie, que dire une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux argentés se tenait à l'entrée des vestiaires, essoufflée et en sueur, elle venait de courir comme une folle pour arriver juste avant la fin de la mi-temps. Pourtant son arrivée créa une tension encore plus forte qu'avant, le silence fut plus prononcé et D'Jok et Thran serraient les poings et leur visage s'était déformé par la colère face à un tel affront. Comment osait-elle venir ici ? Après ce qu'elle avait fait à l'équipe ? Après ce qu'elle avait fait à D'Jok. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le rouquin ressentit l'envie de frapper quelqu'un et une fille par dessus tout juste pour évacuer ce monstre dans son ventre qui menaçait d'exploser car il s'appelait « souffrance ». Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Artegor s'était quasiment jeté sur Abby pour la prendre par le col.

**-Toi ! Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu abandonnes ton équipe à cause d'une soit disant trop forte pression ! Aarch et moi on te donne ta chance et notre confiance et toi tu abandonnes ton équipe !**

Abby avait haussé un sourcil après avoir tout de même eut un moment de frayeur. Alors c'était ça la version officielle auprès d'Artegor, elle était partie car elle n'avait pas su gérer la pression. Mais qui avait pu raconter cela ? Qui l'avait défendu ? À moins que ce soit pour épargner les explications aux garçons. Alors la jeune femme décida de rentrer dans le jeu.

**-Je suis désolé... je sais que rien ne peut expliquer ou pardonner mon attitude... mais je suis prête à jouer ! Je sais que ça va aller maintenant !**

**-Il y a intérêt que ça aille ! Et je veux que tu te donnes à fond sur le terrain ! C'est ta dernière chance ! Tu as exactement deux minutes pour te changer avant que la nacelle vienne vous chercher ! Maintenant dépêches toi ! Et gagnez moi ce match vous tous !**

Et c'est sur ce ton furieux qui avait bien fait peur à la jeune femme et aussi un peu aux autres qu'Artegor quitta les vestiaires en jetant le maillot numéro douze à Abby pour qu'elle se change. Une fois celui-ci partit, le silence était revenu. Les joueurs se regardaient entre eux, cherchant de l'aide. D'Jok était dégoûté, il avait envie de vomir et de hurler en même temps. Mais une fois de plus, alors qu'il allait crier à Abby de dégager, qu'il était hors de question qu'elle vienne sur le terrain, il fut une nouvelle fois devancé, mais par Ahito cette fois.

En effet, le gardien s'était levé d'un coup pour aller prendre Abby dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Et la blondinette répondit à son étreinte avec le sourire, même si son visage avait une expression timide.

**-Tu es revenu ! Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix !**

**-C'était une promesse après tout...**

Ahito fut touché qu'elle se souvienne de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait sur la balançoire à leurs quatorze ans. Celle de devenir des joueurs de Galactik Football. Bien entendu cette scène avait surpris tout le monde. Ahito avait lui aussi vu le violent duel entre D'Jok et Abby et il avait été dégoûté de son attitude, de cette trahison. Et là il réagissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, pire comme si elle avait disparue depuis des années...

**-C'est quoi cette histoire... ?** Murmura Thran qui était de loin celui qui était le plus dans l'incompréhension. Pourquoi son frère réagissait ainsi ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne comprenait pas son frère, il n'était pas en osmose avec lui. Et ça l'inquiétait...

**-Tous les joueurs sont priés de rejoindre la nacelle afin de reprendre le match.**

Maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus dire, Abby serait sur le terrain en tant que SnowKids et c'était tout. C'est dans une colère noire que D'Jok se plaça sur la nacelle, il serrait des poings et des dents, il était vraiment à fleur de peau. Une fois sur le terrain, il parla au seul ami qui selon lui avait encore toute sa tête.

**-Thran maintenant c'est sûr, on va perdre le match ! Elle va nous faire perdre !**

Thran qui était en arrière par rapport à Abby pouvait la voir et justement il la vit faire un petit signe timide de la main, accompagné d'un petit sourire. Thran se retourna donc pour voir à qui elle faisait ce geste et en voyant le pouce levé de son frère, il comprit que c'était une nouvelle fois entre eux. Et en voyant Ahito avoir un immense sourire, sautiller partout tant il était excité et heureux et surtout avoir une expression aussi confiante, Thran fut envahi d'une sensation de bonheur. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour le comprendre, ils se comprenaient de nouveau. Thran était une nouvelle fois en osmose avec Ahito. Le sourire apparu enfin sur son visage à lui et il activa son oreillette, confiant à son tour.

**-Non D'Jok je ne crois pas...**

Le rouquin leva un sourcil face à la réplique de Thran, mais sa voix lui avait tout de même donné une sensation bizarre. Après tout c'était un de ses meilleurs amis, il pouvait et devait lui confiance. Thran ne lui mentirait jamais...

Dans la cabine de l'entraîneur, Micro-Ice et Tia avaient rejoint Rocket. Ils étaient toujours souffrants mais ils semblaient aller mieux. Le petit brun avait la cheville bandée, tout comme celle de Rocket et Tia bougeait le plus doucement possible car ses côtes lui faisaient terriblement mal. Les yeux des trois joueurs s'écarquillèrent, en particulier ceux de Micro-Ice lorsqu'ils virent une chevelure blonde sur le terrain.

**-Abby est de retour ? **Demanda surprise Simbaï.

**-Oui, pile au bon moment ! **Parla Artegor avec le sourire.

Micro-Ice n'en revenait pas, il eut la même réaction que D'Jok, du dégoût et de la colère. Cette fille, elle avait voulu blesser son meilleur ami et elle l'avait encore plus enfoncé dans son dégoût des femmes tout en trahissant l'équipe. Le petit brun était révolté et voulait hurler, mais en se levant, il se retrouva à hurler de douleur à cause de sa cheville, ce qui le calma tout de suite.

**-Mesdames et Messieurs le match va reprendre ! Et contre toutes attentes, les SnowKids vont bien jouer à sept sur le terrain ! Car je vois que Abby est de retour ! Espérons qu'elle gère son stress cette fois !**

**-Tout à fait Callie, au vue de ses performances en huitième et en quart de finale, est ce que ça va sauver les SnowKids pour autant ou les enterrer un peu plus ? C'est la vraie question !**

Dans un bar, jusque là deux filles avaient été très souriante de voir leur amie sur le terrain, mais maintenant c'était un peu différent. Une brune courrait après une rousse avec un visage vraiment énervé.

**-Non Telsy je ne te rendrais pas ton ordinateur !**

**-Si rends le moi ! Je vais leur mettre des virus ! Ça leurs apprendra à parler d'Abby ainsi !**

Sur le terrain, Laya et Lemas se regardaient en riant presque. Ils regardaient la blondinette avec un air moqueur, pour eux, c'était une joueuse médiocre, qui ne savait pas utiliser un ballon. Le match était gagné d'avance. C'est avec ce sourire de vainqueur que Lemas s'avança au centre du terrain, tout comme D'Jok qui avait toujours une sensation extrêmement bizarre. Le monstre dans son ventre se débattait toujours et il avait de l'incompréhension suite aux mots de Thran...

**-Et c'est le coup d'envoi ! Les SnowKids vont avoir quarante-cinq minutes pour prouver qu'ils méritent une nouvelle fois la finale !**

Le ballon fut lancé et un air de détermination apparu sur le visage de D'Jok, qu'il y ait Abby ou pas, ils gagneraient ce match car les Canids n'étaient pas digne de la Cup. Le Souffle d'Akillian l'entoura soudainement et il prit son envol bien avant Lemas pour récupérer le ballon. Il l'envoya au sol et il fut récupéré par Mark. Celui dribbla un milieu de terrain et se retrouva face au deuxième, il hésitait à passer à Abby mais celle-ci vint derrière lui afin de le soutenir et il se résolu à lui passer la balle.

Le cœur de D'Jok rata un battement, elle avait la balle, qu'est ce qu'il allait se passer... ?

Lemas qui venait d'atterrir fonça vers elle avec un petit sourire narquois et se lança en avant pour la tacler, mais elle sauta par dessus lui et s'élança, un regard déterminé. Elle dribbla sans aucune difficulté et même avec un contrôle parfait du ballon les deux défenseurs et arma sa passe vers D'Jok. Le gardien tourna naturellement son regard vers lui pour se préparer à stopper son tir. C'est là que la blondinette eut un sourire, un vrai sourire, en accord avec son vrai jeu à elle, elle dévia sa passe pour faire un centre en hauteur pour Sinedd. Celui-ci sauta, à l'aide de son fluide et tira dans le côté opposé du but par rapport à sa position et...

**-BUT ! But de Sinedd suite à une remarquable feinte d'Abby ! Ça y est les SnowKids redeviennent ceux que nous connaissons !**

La foule hurlait de joie, criant le plus fort possible le slogan de l'équipe d'Akillian. Dans le bar de Sasha, celle-ci et Telsy hurlaient elles aussi, tout en sautant partout. Sinedd qui était au courant de la vérité, ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de la blondinette avec le sourire.

**-Ça c'était de la passe ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais la passer à D'Jok, la prochaine fois je serais plus vigilant !**

Abby lui offrit un petit sourire timide. Cette passe avait déclenché plusieurs réactions chez les spectateurs, à commençait par Sunja qui hurlait et sautait dans tous le Planète Akillian.

**-MON FRERE C'EST LE MEILLEUR ! C'EST LE MEILLEUR !**

**-Vous êtes sûr que c'est votre fille ? Elle est plus proche de Micro-Ice que de Sinedd tout de même ! **Avoua Anarys en riant, faisant rire également les parents de Sinedd.

Sunja n'était pas la seule à être toute excitée, Ahito l'était aussi, criant depuis son but le slogan des SnowKids. Mei s'était approchée de Thran dans le but de comprendre, mais en voyant son soutient gauche sourire et surtout sortir :

**-Bon sang mais c'est qu'elle m'a manqué...**

Mei comprit tout de suite, elle eut le sourire à son tour, elle avait suffisamment confiance en Thran, le plus sage, le plus réfléchit, le grand frère de l'équipe pour savoir qu'elle pouvait désormais faire confiance à Abby. Et la pensée de Thran était exactement la même que ressentait Micro-Ice, en voyant le jeu d'Abby, vrai et surtout avec celui des SK, sa passe à Sinedd, lui il ressentait enfin qu'il retrouvait la vraie Abby, son amie, la jolie blonde qu'il avait toujours adoré. Et son sourire fut transmis sur les visages de Rocket et de Tia qui eux aussi avaient compris la situation.

Le seul qui était encore perturbé de tout cela, était bel et bien D'Jok. Il courait d'ailleurs vers la blondinette pour la prendre par le bras de manière à la retourner vers elle.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu joues avec nous maintenant ? Je ne comprends pas ?**

Abby baissa les yeux, son visage se déforma rapidement par la tristesse. C'est vrai que toute cette situation était absurde... complètement même. Elle revenait l'air de rien alors qu'elle avait souhaité la défaite de son équipe et qu'elle avait essayé de blesser D'Jok. Mais ça..., c'était bien avant, aujourd'hui elle comprenait que les SnowKids n'avaient pas à payer le prix pour la survie de sa petite sœur, tout comme sa passion, ses valeurs et surtout ses amis et surtout pas D'Jok… Doucement Abby posa sa main sur celle de D'Jok qui tenait son bras, au contact de leur peau, il eut un échange de chaleur qui les fit frissonner sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi et d'une voix déchirée par la tristesse, elle lui donna le fond de sa pensée.

**-Il n'y a rien à comprendre D'Jok... Retournes à l'avant je vais te faire des vraies passes et rassures toi, je suis de ton côté.**

Abby se dégagea de l'emprise de D'Jok pour retourner à son poste, c'est à dire au milieu droit du terrain, laissant le rouquin encore plus dans l'incompréhension. Pourtant, la sensation était davantage bizarre, car il avait ressenti à travers la voix d'Abby de la sincérité, il l'avait reconnu l'espace de quelques secondes, même si ça n'effaçait pas ce qui avait été fait...

Le ballon fut relancé et se fut un Canid qui l'avait récupéré, il fit une longue passe à Laya qui fut immédiatement taclée par Thran. Sans aucune hésitation, il activa son fluide pour sauter et faire une passe sur Abby, ayant retrouvé sa confiance en elle car il savait que c'était vraiment elle. La blondinette récupéra parfaitement le ballon sur la poitrine et le fit rebondir pour lober un Canid, puis il passa à Mark pour inverser le jeu. Mark allongea le jeu sur Sinedd, mais malheureusement l'attaquant se fit tacler par un Canid qui venait d'activer son fluide rouge afin d'augmenter sa vitesse et relança sur un de ses milieux de terrain.

Seulement Abby ne l'entendait pas ainsi, alors que le Canid réceptionnait la balle de la cheville, elle apparut devant lui et fit semblant d'avoir le ballon en bougeant ses pieds en conséquent, le loup fut très perturbé et la blondinette en profita pour récupérer le ballon.

**-Super Abby ! C'est comme cela que je veux que tu joues ! Reprends vite position !**

**-Oui coach !**

**-Il n'y a pas de doutes, c'est bien notre Abby ça,** murmura Micro-Ice les yeux légèrement humides.

La foule était en délire, tout comme les parents des joueurs, les deux amies d'Abby et Aarch. Bien que le score ne bougeait pas, ça se voyait que les SnowKids reprenaient le match en main. Le retour d'Abby telle l'amie qu'elle était avait donné beaucoup de moral à Thran qui était devenu un vrai mur, bloquant toutes les attaques de Lemas ou de Laya. Avec autant d'enthousiasme, Mei s'était rapidement calquée sur son jeu, comme elle avait toujours eu de l'affinité avec Thran, là c'était flagrant, leur défense était solide. Et si par malheur, le ballon passait leur ligne, Ahito arrêtait absolument tous les tirs avec ou sans fluide. Mais pas sans acrobaties, rendant la foule euphorique. De tous c'était celui qui semblait être le plus marqué par le retour de la jolie blonde.

Le temps défilait et Laya commençait à perdre patience. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des événements, à ce rythme de joie, les SnowKids pouvaient reprendre l'avantage, surtout que cette petite peste blonde semblait être très sournoise dans son jeu, on n'arrivait pas à anticiper à quel attaquant elle allait passer. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son coéquipier, Lemas qui semblait être dans le même état de frustration qu'elle. C'est là que Laya jugea qu'il était temps d'utiliser réellement leur fluide.

Le souvenir de son utilisation face à l'attaquant des Cyclopes, son corps à terre, se tordant de douleur alors que seulement son fluide rouge l'avait touché, revint en elle et elle eut un sourire sadique. Elle activa son oreillette pour parler à ses défenseurs.

**-Pour perturber une équipe ou un clan, on fait tomber le leader...**

**-C'est incroyable, les SnowKids ont de nouveau la totale maîtrise du jeu ! Abby à l'air d'avoir vaincu son stress !**

**-Ah ça c'est sûr ! Et qui aurait cru qu'elle serait une aussi bonne joueuse ? Depuis tout à l'heure, je la vois dribbler tous ses adversaires et faire de magnifique feinte pour passer à ses attaquants ! Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit celle qui change la tournure du match ?**

**-C'est une bonne question Nork ! Car au vue du rythme des SnowKids, ils pourraient rapidement remonter le score ! D'ailleurs je vois D'Jok qui utilise le Souffle d'Akillian et qui se dirige vers le but des Canids ! Les Canids vont-ils réussirent à arrêter un des meilleurs et des plus dangereux attaquant de la galaxie ?**

En effet D'Jok avait une expression déterminée sur le visage, il serrait les dents et courrait à une vitesse incroyable, aidé par le fluide bleu. Ses coéquipiers avaient déjà un sourire de vainqueur en voyant leur meilleur buteur foncer de manière si agressive vers les buts. Un des défenseurs regarda Laya et eut un sourire à son tour. Il activa le Magma de Faun et s'élança vers D'Jok. Le rouquin anticipa en sautant très haut, utilisant une quantité considérable de fluide. Il arma son tir, ses yeux fixés sur les filets, les dents serrées, prêt à faire un de ses tirs puissants dont il avait le secret. La foule retenait son souffle, les parents avaient les yeux rivés sur l'holo-écran, tout comme Sasha qui croisait les doigts.

Et le défenseur sauta à son tour à la hauteur de D'Jok et lui envoya une grosse décharge de fluide rouge.

L'impact des fluides fut très violent, à tel point qu'on entendit le bruit d'une petite explosion de fluide dans le terrain. Le Souffle d'Akillian disparu totalement alors que le Magma de Faun persistait et l'impact se répercuta sur D'Jok qui hurla brièvement sur le coup de la douleur. Sa vue se coupa, tout comme sa respiration et une douloureuse sensation de vibration traversa tout son corps, il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Perdant toutes notions de temps, d'espace et surtout d'équilibre, il chuta alors qu'il était à la hauteur des panneaux de scores. Son corps percuta lourdement le sol du terrain, lui infligeant un ensemble de douleur supplémentaire.

Et l'ordinateur de Simbaï se mit à sonner...

Il eut quelques secondes de silence, seconde pendant lesquelles tous les SnowKids furent extrêmement perturbés. Plus aucun d'entre eux n'entendaient le public qui huait comme ce n'était pas permit, outré de voir le joueur vedette des SK à terre. Ils en avaient oublié le terrain, le Génèse, leur blessure pour les trois qui étaient sur le banc et même le match...

Artegor, Clamp et Simbaï avaient des yeux grands ouverts, ils ne parlaient pas et ne bougeaient pas car ils n'étaient pas encore sûr de croire ce qu'il voyait. Aarch était lui aussi debout, collé à sa télévision, il ne voulait pas croire que ce genre d'action aussi violente venait d'avoir lieu. Le défenseur avait volontairement envoyé son fluide sur D'Jok, mais ce n'était pas sifflé car ce n'est pas une faute vu qu'il n'y avait pas eu de contact physique...

Maya s'était redressée d'un coup, les mains sur la bouche et les yeux brillant prêt à débordés en voyant son fils à terre, elle t'entendait même pas les commentaires des présentateurs eux aussi choqués par la situation. Il y avait soudainement un grand blanc dans le Planète Akillian.

Le premier à réagir après ces quelques secondes d'état de choc, fut Sinedd. L'attaquant s'était secoué la tête et s'était mis à courir vers son ami, se jetant littéralement à genoux à ses côtés, il fut tout de suite frappé par le visage déformé par la douleur du rouquin et par la série de gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

**-D'Jok ! Dis-moi que ça va ! Réponds mon pote !**

**-Aaaah... j'ai mal partout Sinedd...**

Des bruits de pas de course se firent rapidement entendre car Abby et Mark les avaient rejoints, se jetant à genoux eux aussi. Thran, Mei et Ahito devaient rester à leur place car comme la faute n'était pas sifflée, le ballon serait immédiatement relancé une fois que la nacelle aurait sorti D'Jok. Mais contre toutes attentes, l'attaquant ouvrit faiblement ses yeux émeraude devenus brumeux et tenta de se tourner sur le côté dans le but de se mettre à genoux. Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes de douleurs et il ne put retenir quelques gémissements de douleur plus prononcés.

**-Je ne veux pas sortir... je ne peux pas... on sera en infériorité numérique...**

**-D'Jok tu dois sortir ! **Cria immédiatement Artegor dans son oreillette qui avait entendu le caprice du garçon, alors que l'ordinateur de Simbaï sonnait toujours de manière inquiétante.

**-Pas question ! Je ne sortirais pas...**

Et tant bien que de mal, en titubant et en ayant des vertiges, le capitaine des SnowKids s'était remis debout. Il avait vraiment mal partout, tous ses muscles tremblaient, chaque vibration, chaque mouvement était un supplice. Il sentait son cœur battre contre ses tempes, sa vue était totalement floue, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de sa vie. Mais il refusait d'abandonner son équipe, surtout par livrée à des joueurs aussi immonde que les Canids.

Abby qui était juste à côté de lui, avait une parfaite vue sur son visage devenu pâle, couvert de sueurs froides, elle le voyait trembler, tenir debout comme il le pouvait et serrer des dents à cause de la douleur. Voir une telle souffrance chez D'Jok, lui qui était un battant, un géant parmi les géants, qui n'était jamais tombé durant un match, qui avait toujours eu un visage fier, venait d'être grièvement blessé. L'amour qu'elle avait pour lui prit absolument le dessus sur toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. La culpabilité d'avoir tenté de le blesser remontait, créant une boule de mal être dans son ventre, comme un monstre prêt à exploser pour elle aussi… Sa mâchoire se crispait, elle sentit ses oreilles bourdonner et elle leva les yeux vers Laya puis Lemas qui avaient tous les deux des sourires satisfait. À ce moment là, son cœur rata un battement et son visage se déforma par la colère, tout comme celui de Micro-Ice, Thran et Ahito. Une colère profonde animait ces quatre personnes, outrées qu'on ait osé blesser leur capitaine et surtout leur ami.

Le ballon fut relancé depuis le milieu de terrain et tout se passe très vite. Abby venait d'activer une quantité phénoménale de fluide, c'en était impressionnant. La délicieuse sensation de froid venait de s'emparer d'elle, apaisant son corps en ébullition, sa vitesse surprit les deux attaquants des Canids qui n'eurent pas le temps de la suivre. La blondinette venait de bondir pour rattraper le ballon avant qu'il ne tombe, elle donna un coup de genoux dedans pour le surélever et se retourna, toujours entourée de la lumière bleue. Elle serra les dents et ses yeux laissèrent place à une expression déterminée mêlée à de la colère. Abby arma sa frappe et tira, le ballon partit avec une vitesse incroyable et le gardien n'avait pas du tout anticipé cela alors la balle lui passa entre les bras pour aller embrasser les filets.

La jolie blonde atterrit durement sur le sol tout en faisant disparaître son fluide et se retourna pour aller à la hauteur de Laya et de Lemas qui étaient choqués de ce qu'il venait de se passer. La pauvre petite joueuse faible et maladroite était en réalité vraiment dangereuse. Abby s'arrêta devant et cracha presque :

**-Ça c'est pour avoir blessé mon capitaine !**

Face à ce ton aussi agressif, ils ne purent répondre quoi que ce soit. Mais ils enrageaient, grâce à elle, les SK étaient revenu au score. Les deux attaquants se regardèrent et se comprirent. Pour gagner le match, ils n'hésiteraient pas à briser les joueurs.

**-Incroyable ! Quel but spectaculaire d'Abby ! Quelle révélation ! Cette joueuse est une star, ça ne fait aucun doute !**

**-Oui Callie ! Il semblerait qu'elle ait marqué ce but pour répondre à l'affront fait sur D'Jok ! D'ailleurs l'attaquant vedette des SnowKids n'a pas l'air en forme du tout...**

**-Espérons que les SnowKids marquent durant ces quinze dernières minutes de jeu pour éviter des prolongations !**

**-Mon dieu D'Jok...,** murmura Maya qui venait de s'effondrer sur le canapé. Anarys était venue la prendre dans ses bras pour la soutenir. Et l'image de cette Maya complètement paniquée était affichée dans la tête de Kendra qui, d'en haut de ses gradins avait vu l'horrible chute de D'Jok. Zoeline à côté d'elle en avait encore les larmes aux yeux, tout comme Micro-Ice d'ailleurs, il entendait toujours l'ordinateur de Simbaï sonner et ça l'angoissait.

Le match reprit, Lemas venait de récupérer le ballon, il était déterminé à gagner ce match tout comme Laya. Il activa son fluide rouge et passa Mark et Abby, il fit une passe à Laya avant que Mei ne le tacle. Celle-ci dribbla Thran et activa une grande quantité de fluide à son tour avant de se ruer vers les buts d'Ahito.

**-Oh bon sang !** Murmura soudainement Clamp.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda Artegor, inquiet.

**-C'est leur fluide ! Le Magma de Faun n'est pas un fluide de catégorie une comme le Souffle mais de catégorie trois ! Tous à l'heure le joueur Canid a envoyé son fluide sur D'Jok qui utilisait le sien au même moment ! Le Magma a totalement fait rebondir le Souffle sur D'Jok. Il s'est pris le fluide des Canids et son propre fluide contre lui ! Le Magma de Faun est rentré dans le corps de D'Jok et a fait l'effet d'une onde de choc sur le Souffle !**

Les yeux d'Artegor et de Simbaï s'ouvrir en grand tout comme ceux de Rocket, Tia et Micro-Ice. Le Magma de Faun agissait comme une pile de même pole quand elle rencontrait un autre fluide, les deux fluides se repoussaient violemment mais sur l'utilisateur du fluide différent. Et l'effet durait même après le puissant premier choc. Simbaï vit Laya courir vers Ahito et celui-ci s'entourer de la lumière bleue, prêt à bondir pour arrêter le tir de la louve, elle voulut réagir tout de suite.

**-Ahito n'utilises pas ton fluide !**

Mais trop tard, Laya venait de tirer, un tir puissant et avec le sourire, Ahito avait bondit sur le côté pour attraper le ballon. Mais au moment où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le ballon, les deux fluides se repoussèrent, mais à la différence de D'Jok, Ahito avait en lui une quantité de fluide beaucoup plus grande. L'onde de choc fut d'une violence extrême... Ahito sentit tout son corps vibrer, sa tête presque exploser et pire... son dos venait de rencontrer le poteau de son but.

Le monde s'arrêta autour de Thran qui avait absolument vue toute la scène. De là où il était, il sentit l'explosion de fluide sur sa peau qui devint de la chair de poule. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le son se coupa autour de lui, sa vision également car il ne pouvait voir que son petit frère qui s'écroulait lourdement au sol, inconscient. Au moment où sa tête toucha le sol, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sans pour autant déborder, son corps était figé, complètement tétanisé et sa bouche ne laissait toujours sortir aucun son.

Thran était en état de choc.

Tout comme Abby dont le cœur venait de s'arrêter, tout comme D'Jok qui malgré sa douleur voyait tout, tout comme Sinedd qui ne voulait pas croire à une telle violence. La seule qui fut capable de réagir fut Mei pour empêcher Laya de courir vers le ballon afin de marquer. La jolie brune frappa le ballon très fort pour qu'il sorte du terrain et se mit entre la louve et Ahito. Jamais dans toute sa vie, une expression aussi agressive et enragée ne s'était lue sur le visage de la délicieuse Mei. On pouvait facilement comprendre que si Laya avançait ne serait-ce que d'un pas vers Ahito, Mei l'aurait frappé sans aucune hésitation.

**-Ahito ne se relève pas ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle violence dans toute l'histoire du Galactik Football ! Les Canids ont-ils réellement l'esprit du football ! Et l'arbitre ne semble pas siffler !**

Maintenant c'était Maya qui tentait de soutenir Anarys. Ses yeux plein de larmes étaient rivés sur l'écran. Elle tremblait, son mari avait beau tenter de la rassurer, elle était elle aussi en état de choc. Son fils, si fragile, son petit Ahito, son bébé était à terre, inconscient et il semblait avoir très durement percuté le poteau de son but. Elle avait peur... comme tout le monde...

La foule n'avait jamais autant hué depuis de longues années. Le gardien préféré de la galaxie venait de subir une attaque d'une violence inhumaine, mais Laya n'avait que faire des huées. Elle avait toujours son sourire sadique, maintenant elle se demandait avec amusement comme les SnowKids allaient protéger leur but sans gardien. Et puis on ne pouvait pas sortir un gardien, pas quand il n'y avait pas de remplaçant... surtout qu'Ahito reprenait connaissance, ce qui annulait la venue de la nacelle de soin.

L'ordinateur de Simbaï s'emballait, la sonnerie de blessure venait de passer en une sonnerie de danger, plus stridente, plus rapide. Micro-Ice se bouchaient les oreilles, les larmes commençaient à couler. Il voulait que le match s'arrête.

Pourvu que le match s'arrête.

C'est que ressentait également Abby, elle aussi dans un état second. C'était trop pour elle... sa petite sœur dans le coma, Micro-Ice qui se faisait blesser à la cheville, puis D'Jok plus gravement et maintenant... Non, pas lui ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pas Ahito ! Elle manqua presque de tomber en voyant son ami toujours à terre, elle aussi avait tout vu, le choc du fluide et son corps percutant le poteau. La blondinette fut prise du plus impitoyable désespoir. Par pitié, qu'on ne lui enlève pas ses amis...

Vu que la nacelle de soin était partit, le ballon était relancé, Laya s'en empara immédiatement pour foncer vers les buts. C'est là que Thran sortit de son état de choc, sa tête se tourna lentement vers la louve. Ses yeux étaient toujours prêts à déborder, son corps était encore tétanisé. Il n'entendait rien, il ne pensait pas non plus, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était cette Louve qui venait vers lui. Son visage se déchira par la colère, jamais de toute sa vie, il n'avait ressenti une telle haine. À tel point que son corps bougea tout seul.

Ses jambes s'élancèrent, doucement d'abord puis au pas de course et son cœur s'emballa. Il ne pensait toujours pas, il ne ressentait pas grand chose mise à part de la haine. Cette fille, il allait lui faire comprendre. Il courrait toujours vers elle, elle allait payer ! Ses dents se serrèrent rendant son visage encore plus haineux.

Elle allait payer ! Il se lui ferait ressentir la même chose ! Là maintenant il voulait la blesser ! La tuer ! Il allait la buter pour avoir osé blesser son petit frère.

**-Dyran, Thran va faire une bêtise ! **Cria soudainement Anarys.

En effet le Souffle venait d'apparaître autour de Thran. Abby le vit et réagit immédiatement, elle s'élança à son tour, activant son fluide également. Elle courut le plus vite possible, suppliant pour arriver à tenter et bondit sur Laya, la percutant de plein fouet et la faisant crier de douleur. Les deux femmes s'écroulèrent au pied de Thran qui avait stoppé sa course et désactivé son fluide. Bizarrement l'action d'Abby l'avait réveillé.

Abby se releva au même moment où l'arbitre sifflait. Elle se mit rapidement face à Thran avant que la capsule rouge ne l'emmène et parla d'une voix claire.

**-Ne t'abaisse pas à cela ! Je t'en supplie ! Ça va aller, regardes !** Dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête pour indiquer une direction avant de se faire emmener par la capsule de faute.

Thran tourna la tête dans la direction que lui avait indiquée Abby et il fut légèrement soulagé en voyant Ahito qui se relevait difficilement. Son cœur se calma et il reprit ses esprits, se stabilisant immédiatement pour redevenir le Thran que tout le monde connaissait. Mais la situation restait grave pour autant.

Alors que D'Jok posait un genou à terre, son corps commençant à lâcher, Ahito lui était dans un état plus grave. Il venait de se mettre debout et du immédiatement prendre appui sur son poteau pour ne pas tomber tant les vertiges étaient fort. Tout son corps tremblait, en particulier ses jambes. Il avait mal partout, mais le pire c'était à la tête, son corps aspirant naturellement du fluide, dont celui des autres joueurs, son système nerveux en était surchargé en plus d'être en combat contre le Magma de Faun qui s'était introduit dans son corps. Ce n'était même plus dormir qu'il avait envie, mais au vue de la sueur sur son front, la température devait être inquiétante et c'était plutôt le coma qu'il risquait à la place du sommeil... Sa vue était complètement troublée, il posa sa tête sur le poteau à cause des vertiges.

Mais même à travers le brouillard de sa vue, il put voir sur la ligne de son but une lueur rouge. Il sentit une odeur bizarre et une autre petite lueur rouge apparue sur la ligne blanche. Malgré son état de souffrance avancé, il comprit et porta son gant à son nez avant de le mettre devant ses yeux pour y voir effectivement du sang...

Il saignait du nez... c'était grave, il devait aller à l'hôpital d'urgence...

**-Les gars... ça va pas du tout là... je vous en supplie, marquez... je ne vais pas tenir les prolongations...**

La voix faible due à la respiration saccadée d'Ahito dans l'oreillette des joueurs imposa une angoisse atroce. Thran se mit à trembler de nouveau, le sang dégoulinant du nez de son frère firent remonter les larmes. Il avait peur, tellement peur, la scène de la rambarde, Ahito qui chutait, sa maladie deux ans en arrière, tout cela venait de se réveiller. L'angoisse fut de plus en plus insupportable.

Il fallait que le match s'arrête ! Il devait s'arrêter !

Il ne restait que deux minutes à jouer et le ballon sortit du sol du centre du terrain. L'instinct protecteur fraternel que possédait Thran s'activa et il s'élança comme un fou. Il activa le Souffle d'Akillian et frappa dans la balle, passant le ballon et le Souffle à Mark. Celui-ci le récupéra et son fluide s'activa tout seul grâce à celui de Thran, il dribbla deux Canids et fit un centre en hauteur parfait pour Sinedd. Le ballon chargé de fluide activa celui de Sinedd qui arma sa frappe pour un tir puissant. Un tir décisif. Le ballon partit comme une fusée mais le gardien le repoussa.

Artegor hurla en voyant le ballon repartir en hauteur vers le centre du terrain, Abby, toujours dans la cellule rouge faillit s'arracher les cheveux. Mark et Thran n'en crurent par leurs yeux, pourquoi un arrêt maintenant. Le compteur continuait à descendre.

**-VAS Y D'JOK !** Hurla soudainement Micro-Ice.

Car en effet, D'Jok venait de sauter, le fluide dans le ballon activa le sien. Son visage était déformé par la douleur. Il avait mal, terriblement mal, il croyait que tous ses os allaient craquer. Mais il s'en fichait, il fallait qu'il tir, qu'il marque.

Non pas pour gagner mais pour arrêter le match.

D'Jok tira, une frappe puissante grâce au passement du Souffle. Un tir comme il les aimait, sa spécialité, un tir courbé. Le ballon partit totalement en dehors du cadre avant de revenir, feintant le gardien qui ne put faire quoi que ce soit et le ballon, entouré d'une belle lumière bleue alla embrasser les filets.

La sonnerie du but fit se lever la foule d'un coup, hurlant le nom de D'Jok et son numéro avant de chanter le slogan des SnowKids. Enfin... enfin ils menaient au score !

**-But de D'Jok ! But de D'Jok ! Les SnowKids prennent la tête ! Cette équipe est une légende ! Une légende vivante ! **Criait Callie dans son micro, aillant elle quasiment les larmes aux yeux.

Abby venait d'être libérée de la capsule, elle retombait au sol avec souplesse, soulagée de ce but. Elle leva les yeux pour voir le deux des SnowKids devenir un trois. Et c'est là qu'elle vit que le compteur tournait, il restait vingt secondes... et la blondinette vit Laya plus enragée que jamais. Les yeux argentés d'Abby se déformèrent par la panique, son corps bougea tout seul. Elle courut comme jamais elle n'avait couru. Thran tournait la tête au même moment et vit que Laya courait vers les buts, balle au pied, il tenta à son tour de la rattraper.

Abby dépassa la louve alors qu'Ahito, au bord de l'évanouissement levait les yeux car il avait perçu du mouvement. Il vit Laya foncer vers lui et paniqua. Il avait peur, il ne pourrait pas arrêter le tir, et si elle lui tirait dessus, il ne pourrait pas esquiver. Il se mit à prier, prier la sonnerie de fin de match.

Dix secondes.

Laya arma son tir et fit un tir puissant chargé de fluide sur la gauche. Abby anticipa le tir et se jeta sur la partie gauche du but. Elle allait pouvoir bloquer le tir. Thran et Mei qui courrait derrière Laya vit avec horreur le ballon se diriger vers Abby qui avait son fluide d'activé. Il hurla de désespoir, ne voulant pas voir son amie se faire blesser...

Au loin D'Jok qui venait de retomber de son tir vit la scène lui aussi. Sur le coup il ressentit de la peur, beaucoup de peur même, il tendit le bras, car il venait de chuter par manque de force et à cause de son corps endolori. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée... pas elle… pas Abby…

Micro-Ice ouvrit grand les yeux, ses joues déjà humides de larmes, furent inondées une fois de plus. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans pour autant laisser sortir le moindre son. Il ne voulait pas qu'Abby arrête se ballon, il ne voulait pas que son amie, sa précieuse amie soit blessée...

Cinq secondes.

Ahito vit venir le ballon lui aussi malgré sa vue floue. Abby était à côté de lui, prête à arrêter le ballon pour l'empêcher lui et D'Jok à suivre des prolongations. Mais elle avait activé son fluide et le ballon était chargé de celui de Laya. Abby allait subir le même phénomène que D'Jok et Ahito. Et ça le gardien ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée... Il lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Ce ballon ne la toucherait pas, son rayon de soleil ne s'éteindrait pas, il l'aimait trop pour cela, il l'aimait beaucoup trop !

**-Pardon grand frère...**

Le Souffle d'Akillian s'activa, créant un combat entre lui et le magma de Faun présent encore dans son corps. La douleur fut insupportable, plus violente encore que toutes les douleurs réunies qu'il avait ressenti pendant sa maladie, deux ans en arrière. Il sauta sur le côté, repoussant le ballon de ses poings sous l'expression d'achèvement d'Abby. Le fluide rouge fit une nouvelle onde de choc sur le gardien qui fut repoussé en arrière.

Abby se jeta derrière lui pour le rattraper mais il les fit tomber tous les deux. Leur chute fut accompagnée des hurlements de Thran, d'Anarys et de Micro-Ice ainsi que de la sonnerie de la fin de match. D'Jok perdit connaissance dans les bras de Sinedd et Mei alors qu'Ahito le faisait dans les bras d'Abby et de Thran.

Les SnowKids avaient gagné. Mais pour une fois la foule était silencieuse.

Comme en deuil.


	31. Tristes vérités

Chapitre 30 : Tristes vérités...

Baldwin jubilait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il était dans son bureau, assit dans son fauteuil et il rigolait comme un gosse qui venait d'avoir son jouet après un long caprice. À ses côtés, assit sur le bureau il y avait un Argonien, assez âgé, c'était l'entraîneur des Skyfall et son nom était Cletus. Il souriait également.

**-Quel scénario ! Mais quel scénario ! Les SnowKids gagnent la demi-finale pour que finalement Artegor face ce discours !**

Mais quel discours... ?

**-J'étais un peu déçu au début de ne voir que Rocket tomber dans mon piège, mais au final les Canids ont fini le travail... qui aurait cru qu'une telle équipe soit aussi agressive... je suis bien content que mon équipe ne joue pas contre eux.**

**-Plus personne ne jouera contre eux, du moins pas au Galactik Football. Sauf les Skyfall bien sûr !**

**-La finale est demain soir, vous avez suffisamment de fluide pour agir maintenant et la résonance aura lieu maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire en premier ?**

**-Donnez une leçon à ces petites pestes de SnowKids ! Les droïdes iront en premier sur Akillian pour montrer l'exemple de cet ordre nouveau, Utopia !**

**-Ça me va, dès qu'il y aura des rebelles, je m'en occuperais personnellement, moi aussi je ne veux pas que Utopia disparaisse !**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas mon cher Cletus, ne vous inquiétez pas... attendez plutôt demain soir !**

Baldwin semblait vraiment sûr de lui, il avait deux écrans en face de lui. L'un diffusant en boucle le match de la dernière demi-finale, en particulier les fautes de Canids et le deuxième était une caméra de surveillance sur une cellule, une toute petite cellule, bien construite où se trouvait Sonny et ses trois camarades. Ils étaient là, prisonniers et à la merci de Baldwin...

Et il fallait qu'ils sortent, qu'ils s'échappent car c'était bien les seuls à pouvoir sauver les êtres de la Galaxie de cette futur dictature...

* * *

Deux yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent doucement, ils se refermèrent immédiatement à cause de la lumière. D'Jok frotta ses yeux et s'étira. Il mit du temps à émerger, mais au moins il était bien, il sentait sous sa tête un oreiller moelleux et des couettes chaudes. Il bailla et tourna la tête car il avait ressenti qu'il n'était pas seul. Et effectivement à côté de lui, il y avait Micro-Ice, assit dans un grand fauteuil, un casque sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés, les pieds remontés sur le coussin. D'Jok remarqua que sa cheville droite était bandée ce qui le fit grimacer.

Le rouquin tendit la main pour secouer le genou de Micro-Ice, le faisant sursauter mais le petit brun eut tout de suite le sourire en voyant que son meilleur ami était réveillait et souriait lui aussi.

**-J'ai dormis longtemps ?**

**-Un jour et demi.**

**-Sérieux ?**

**-Ouais. Une vraie marmotte !**

D'Jok lui bouscula le genou pour la taquinerie. Il se redressa dans son lit et constata que la douleur avait disparue, il avait tout de même beaucoup de courbatures et le dos un peu bloqué à cause de la chute, mais au moins la douleur atroce avait disparue. Une fois assit, il se dit qu'après trente-six heures, il devait peut être allé aux nouvelles.

**-Comment va ta cheville ?**

**-Elle est juste foulée, avec le traitement de Simbaï ça va aller, elle sera toute neuve dans quelques jours !**

**-Et toi ?**

**-Moi et bien j'ai repris pas mal de kilos et j'ai retrouvé mes réflexes !**

**-Alors ça va être bon pour la finale !**

Le visage de Micro-Ice changea d'un seul coup, de rassuré et souriant, il passa à extrêmement perdu et blessé. Ses yeux étaient fuyants, un peu brillant même et ses lèvres tremblaient. D'Jok vit tout de suite ce changement, et il se mit à paniquer, surtout que venant de son meilleur ami, il savait que la suite allait être douloureuse. Il avait soudainement peur.

**-Mice... ?**

**-On est sur Akillian D'Jok...**

**-Quoi ? Non...**

Il tourna la tête pour regarder à travers la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir des lumières artificielles, les rues du Génèse, des grands bâtiments et des belles ruelles, bien entretenues mais il vit avec horreur, une étendue de neige, un ciel blanc et quelques flocons qui tombaient. Mais la finale avait lieu le lendemain soir il ne comprenait pas... Il se tourna vers son ami pour avoir des réponses.

**-Artegor a déclaré forfait...**

Le monde s'écroula autour de D'Jok..., la finale, la Cup... tout s'envolait... Les SnowKids venaient de perdre la Cup. Micro-Ice tourna la tête sur le côté, depuis la vieille, depuis que leurs coach avait annoncé le forfait des SnowKids à la presse, il redoutait le moment où D'Jok se réveillerait. Et ce moment était là et le capitaine de l'équipe avait envie de hurler. La demi-finale avait été le pire match de leur vie et en même temps le match où ils avaient été le plus soudés. Ils l'avaient gagnés en se serrant les coudes. Même Abby était revenue !

**-Il y avait trop de blessé... c'est ça...**

**-Rocket est immobilisé pendant deux semaines, moi non plus je ne pouvais pas jouer demain soir, à cause de ma mauvaise passe, Tia a les côtes fêlées, et toi aussi tu étais trop gravement blessé... il n'y avait pas assez de joueurs...**

**-Et Ahito ? Il va bien ?** Demanda soudainement D'Jok inquiet.

La mine de Micro-Ice fut encore plus triste, ses yeux d'avantages humides et une fois de plus, il semblait fuir le regard de D'Jok. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il se résigna à laisser son ami dans l'ignorance. Il ne put parler, alors il fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Les yeux de D'Jok se déformèrent par la peur, en une seconde il en avait oublié la finale. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que son ami aille bien. Il se résigna à se lever et Micro-Ice ne l'empêcha pas, il le suivit même, en marchant lentement vu qu'il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur son pied droit. D'Jok aussi marchait lentement car debout ce n'était pas comme couché, les courbatures étaient plus forte et son dos qui devait être plus stable pour tenir son corps debout était beaucoup plus douloureux.

Micro-Ice avait fini par guider D'Jok à travers l'hôpital d'Akillian jusqu'aux soins intensifs. À cet étage, ils virent Simbaï sortirent d'une chambre, elle vit immédiatement le rouquin et le petit brun et se rua sur eux.

**-D'Jok tu es fou, retournes te coucher, tu n'es pas en état !**

**-Comment va Ahito dame Simbaï ?** Demanda-t-il, détournant le sujet sans gêne et faisant baisser les yeux du médecin.

**-Il ne va pas bien... il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, son système nerveux est en ébullition, il risque le coma... Pour le moment, c'est étrange mais c'est sa capacité à aspirer du Souffle qui le stabilise, il commence à repousser le fluide des Canids.**

D'Jok baissa la tête, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit si grave, son ami était dans un état critique. C'était un réveil horrible... Micro-Ice était blessé, lui aussi, Ahito c'était pire que tout et ils ne joueraient pas la finale... Il trouvait qu'il accumulait beaucoup de sentiment négatif en ce moment, dégoût, colère, trahison, souffrance, peur et tristesse. Et ce fut pire quand il vit Thran sortir de la chambre, le visage pâle, les yeux cernés car contrairement à D'Jok, il ne semblait pas avoir dormit lui et surtout avec une expression de désespoir sur le visage.

Thran leva les yeux et vit que D'Jok était là, réveillé et debout, malgré la situation il eut un petit sourire, car il était heureux de le voir. D'Jok lui alla le prendre dans ses bras dans le but de le soutenir.

**-On est avec toi mon pote... Mice et moi on est là si tu as besoin !**

**-Je sais... merci.**

**-Tu as mangé ?**

**-Euh... hier je crois...**

**-Tu viens, on pourrait aller manger un morceau !**

**-J'attends que mes parents arrivent alors, je n'ai pas envie de laisser Ahito tout seul.**

**-Oui je comprends...**

**-Hey Mice, tu as vu Abby... ?**

Le petit brun qui était un peu resté à l'écart s'approcha des garçons en évitant de regarder par la vitre de la chambre d'Ahito. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête.

**-Depuis qu'on a atterrit sur Akillian, elle a totalement disparue.**

**-Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? Et puis pourquoi tu veux la voir Thran ?** Demanda D'Jok dans l'incompréhension et aussi dans l'angoisse de la savoir disparue.

**-Avant la deuxième mi-temps contre les Canids, vous avez bien vu la réaction de mon frère à l'arrivée d'Abby … ?**

**-Oui, j'ai trouvé cela bizarre d'ailleurs, vu que je l'ai vu être dégoûté du duel entre D'Jok et Abby.** Répondit Micro-Ice.

**-Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça franchement bizarre, et je connais mon frère, il s'est passé un truc entre eux deux et je veux savoir !**

**-Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ?** Demanda une voix féminine derrière les garçons.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir que c'était Tia qui venait de leur parler. Elle avait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs, tout comme les autres SnowKids qui étaient présent eux aussi. L'équipe était de nouveau presque réunit, il manquait Abby et Ahito... Anarys et Dyran venaient eux aussi d'arriver et c'est à ce moment-là que Rocket décida de les aborder, en marchant avec ses béquilles. Il leurs tendit les fleurs de couleur bleues claires avec un petit sourire.

**-Elles viennent de la serre de mon père, ce sont des « amulettes d'Akillian », elles diffusent une odeur assez douce et ont dit qu'elles sont porteuses de bonne santé ! On s'est tous dit que ça vous ferez plaisir !**

Anarys ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux brillants et un petit sourire timide. Elle prit les fleurs et embrassa Rocket pour le remercier, elle prit également les fleurs dans les mains des autres joueurs pour les apporter dans la chambre d'Ahito. Si elles étaient porteuses de bonne santé, ça ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Thran aussi avait été touché du geste de ses coéquipiers.

**-Merci à tous...**

**-C'est normal, on est une équipe !** Lui répondit Rocket.

Après un deuxième sourire de Thran, il vit Mei et Tia s'approcher d'eux pour aller embrasser D'Jok.

**-Comment tu te sens ?** Demanda Mei.

**-Assez bien, mais je vais devoir m'asseoir, j'ai un peu mal au dos !**

**-Je le savais que tu étais en sucre !** Plaisanta Mark.

**-Non selon moi c'est plutôt un flan.** Répondit Sinedd.

**-Toi, dès que je vais mieux, je viendrais te tuer !**

**-Mais oui...**

**-Thran tu devrais te reposer aussi, on pourrait aller à la cafétéria pour manger un morceau ? **Lui proposa Tia.

**-Oui je crois qu'il va être temps, et puis mes parents sont avec Ahito, ça devrait aller... enfin je crois...**

D'Jok et Micro-Ice posèrent tous les deux une main sur l'épaule de Thran pour le rassurer et le soutenir. Ils lui offrirent un petit sourire de compassion et ils l'incitèrent à avancer. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul et de surtout manger puis dormir. Ainsi les SnowKids avancèrent dans le couloir. Ils devaient traverser deux autres couloirs de soins intensifs pour arriver jusqu'au hall de l'hôpital d'Akillian. Et contre toutes attentes, chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais crue, au détour du dernier couloir, ils purent voir la silhouette d'une longue chevelure blonde.

Comme ils avançaient lentement à cause de tous les blessés, ils ne purent reconnaître qu'au dernier moment que c'était Abby. Et quelque chose frappa tout de suite les SK, en particulier Thran, D'Jok et Micro-Ice.

Abby pleurait.

Elle était figée, le corps bloqué, le regard dans le vide, elle ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas mais elle pleurait. Son visage était rouge et humide, ses cheveux collaient même dessus, ses paupières étaient gonflées et le blanc de ses yeux n'existait plus. Elle pleurait sûrement depuis longtemps. À ses côtés il y avait deux filles, dont une que D'Jok n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître, sa chevelure rousse, tressée, ses yeux émeraudes, son visage si doux et elle aussi pleurait. Et la deuxième fille était celle que Thran avait bousculée, brune, coiffée en queue de cheval, les yeux noirs. Elle ne pleurait pas mais son regard traduisait une profonde tristesse.

Sur le coup les SnowKids ne surent quoi dire ni quoi faire. Ils ne bougeaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas non plus pourquoi Abby était dans un tel état de choc. Micro-Ice finit par briser la glace et s'approcha des trois filles, il se mit à genoux devant Abby et tenta de capter son regard. La blondinette ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle savait qu'il y avait des gens autour d'elle et que c'était les SK mais elle était tellement en état de choc que plus aucunes actions rationnelles n'émanaient d'elle. Pourtant sa bouche s'ouvrit, pour avouer la triste vérité, la raison de cet état, de cette profonde tristesse.

**-Ma petite sœur vient de mourir...**

Un long silence prit place. Alors le combat d'Abby venait de s'arrêter, mais elle avait perdue... Elle était arrivée trop tard. Le cœur de chaque joueur rata un battement, en particulier ceux de Sinedd et Thran qui étaient eux aussi des aînés. Micro-Ice qui était toujours à genoux devant Abby eut un mouvement de recul et ses yeux s'humidifièrent face à la détresse de son amie. Tia et Mei ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, plaquant leurs mains devant leur bouche. Rocket baissa la tête, tout comme Mark qui ne savaient pas comment ils pouvaient réagir à cela. Même D'Jok eut un pincement au cœur et dû baisser la tête pour cacher ses lèvres tremblantes.

Thran se risqua à regarder par la vitre de la chambre d'Ashley. La petite fille de quatorze ans se faisait dés-intuber. Son visage commençait à blanchir et le médecin remontait une couverture par dessus sa tête pour cacher son corps. Pendant une seconde, Thran eut l'image de voir son frère à la place de la petite fille, et le drap recouvrir son corps, ce qui lui donna un haut le cœur et il dû plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et se concentrer pour ne pas vomir.

Il n'y avait ni son, ni mouvement dans ce couloir. Juste une profonde tristesse accompagnée de désolation. Et pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes de blocage, Abby finit par se lever. Elle marcha lentement, tel un zombie, le regard dans le vague, le visage toujours aussi explosé et s'approcha de Thran. Elle posa une main tendre et compatissante sur l'épaule un peu frêle de son ami et murmura avec une voix vraiment attendrissante :

**-Je suis de tout cœur avec toi...**

Elle disait cela par rapport à l'état d'Ahito. Et au vu de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle disait cela pour que Thran soit fort. Elle continua sa route, tout aussi livide et quitta le couloir. Le silence demeura, Thran regardait le sol et ressentait une souffrance horrible par rapport à Abby. On entendait juste des reniflements ou des sanglots, de la part des filles, de Micro-Ice et quelques uns de Sasha. D'ailleurs les deux jeunes filles étaient toujours là. Et vu que Sasha sanglotait encore, c'est Telsy qui prit la responsabilité de prendre la parole.

**-Salut, je m'appelle Telsy... Vous êtes presque tous au complet du coup... Sasha et moi on voudrait vous parler. Vous avez un moment ?**

D'Jok leva les yeux sur Sasha, celle-ci était en train d'essuyer ses joues, elle releva la tête et fit un signe positif de la tête pour appuyer les dires de Telsy. Alors D'Jok se décida à les suivre ce qui encouragea l'équipe à en faire de même. Ils s'assirent tous ensemble autour d'une table de la cafétéria de l'hôpital et pendant quelques minutes il y eut un silence qui fut brisé par la jolie rousse.

**-Je crois que vous méritez quelques explications par rapport à Abby...**

**-Comment ça ? **Demanda Micro-Ice.

**-Nous avons nous aussi apprit qu'Abby souhaitait la défaite des SnowKids, mais pas dans le but que vous croyiez... Pas avec comme excuse que vous aviez assez joué...**

**-Comment tu sais tout cela ? **Demanda D'Jok avec une voix agressive qui était presque apeuré que Sasha sache autant de chose sur eux et Abby. Il avait peur qu'elle se soit moquée de lui pendant des jours. En voyant le ton froid de l'attaquant des SK, Telsy préféra prendre la parole pour éviter tout malentendu.

**-Sasha et moi, nous sommes des amies d'Abby. On la rencontré à l'orphelinat sur la lune d'Obia. Elle nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre toi et elle, **dit-elle à l'adresse du rouquin. **Dès leur arrivée, il y a sept ans, Ashley était déjà malade et Abby n'avait pas assez d'argent pour la soigner. En fait Ashley devait être transférée au Génèse pour se faire opérer, mais le Génèse, les médecins, l'opération et le traitement ça avait un coup...**

**-Quel rapport avec l'équipe ?** Questionna Rocket.

Les deux jeunes femmes baissèrent les yeux. Pour le moment, l'histoire d'Abby n'avait aucun rapport avec les SnowKids et ses actes ne pouvaient être pardonnés. Il fallait donc tout expliquer, du début à la fin. Sasha décida donc de parler de sa découverte.

**-On était sur le Génèse dans le but de trouver de l'argent pour soigner Ashley, mon bar était là pour ça et Telsy créait des programmes qu'elle vendait au marché noir.**

Thran eut un petit sourire, il ne s'était pas trompé sur la brune face à lui, elle était bien une programmeuse voir un hacker.

**-Abby elle, avait eu comme idée d'utiliser son salaire de joueuse pour payer tous les frais d'hospitalisation. Mais elle ne faisait pas que cela... Est-ce que par hasard, vous avez entendu parler des tournois qui avaient lieu dans les bas-fonds du Génèse ?**

**-Moi oui j'en ai entendu parler, des joueurs se battaient en un contre un comme au Netherball mais pour gagner de l'argent... On m'a proposé d'y participer mais j'ai tout de suite refusé. **Répondit Sinedd.

Les autres SnowKids s'étaient tournés vers l'attaquant brun, surprit qu'il soit au courant d'une telle chose et qu'il n'en ait pas plus que cela parlé. Et puis la tournure des phrases de Sasha mit la puce à l'oreille au rouquin, qui s'emporta immédiatement.

**-Quoi tu veux dire qu'Abby était là-dedans ? Génial ! Bien pour la réputation de l'équipe ! Non mais sérieux cette fille je vais la...**

**-D'Jok ! **Cria Thran pour le couper dans son élan de colère et au vu de son ton il était particulièrement agacé lui aussi. **Tu es grand frère ?**

**-Ben oui… Enfin non... pourquoi... ?**

**-Moi oui ! Et crois-moi que si on me demandait de participer à un jeu aussi malsain pour sauver Ahito, je ne suis pas totalement sûr d'être en mesure de te dire que je dirais tout de suite non !**

D'Jok comprit où Thran voulait en venir et il baissa les yeux. Il avait raison, il était fils unique lui, il n'avait pas de petit frère ou de petite sœur et il avait une mère et un père, contrairement à Abby... Il ne pouvait pas comprendre dans quel état on pouvait être quand son frère ou sa sœur était malade... quoique... si il le comprenait. Micro-Ice avait été malade, mourant même et si on lui avait proposé la solution de gagner de l'argent salement pour le sauver, est-ce qu'il aurait dit non... ? Et même maintenant, il était en colère mais il était surtout très inquiet et touché par ce qui arrivait à Abby… Face à cette altercation, Sasha décida de reprendre afin de les soulager.

**-Mais il y avait également autre chose... On ne comprenait pas pourquoi Abby avait autant de mal à jouer pendant les deux premiers matchs de la phase finale, alors j'ai regardé les vidéos des matchs pour tenter de la comprendre, afin de l'aider, et c'est là que j'ai vu qu'elle jouait mal volontairement... J'ai donc mis Telsy au courant...**

**-Et j'ai eu l'idée de pirater son téléphone portable. Et c'est là que tout se comprend... et surtout c'est là que vous êtes indirectement mêlés...**

**-Comment ça ? Je veux comprendre !** Enchaîna D'Jok afin de presser les filles.

**-Une personne dont je n'ai pas réussi à trouver l'identité faisait chanter Abby. Il lui envoyait régulièrement des messages de menaces, ainsi que de promesses... dont celle de lui donner tout l'argent qu'elle avait besoin pour sauver sa petite sœur à condition qu'elle s'arrange pour vous faire perdre...**

**-C'est sérieux... ? **Demanda Micro-Ice avec une voix tremblante.

Pour prouver ses dires, Telsy sortit son ordinateur portable et ouvrit le document qui contenait tous les messages piratés depuis le téléphone d'Abby. Et les SnowKids ne purent que constater la triste vérité, des messages de menaces, d'argents par rapport à Ashley, des ordres à suivre comme ne pas montrer ce qu'elle savait faire pendant les matchs amicaux, ou s'arranger pour faire perdre les SnowKids et même ceux qui lui ordonnait de blesser les attaquants... tout cela avec comme même persuasion, celle de sauver Ashley.

Maintenant les trois garçons comprenaient, cette façon de mal jouer, d'hésiter avant de parler, d'avoir été méchante dans ses propos face à D'Jok... ils comprenaient... elle avait eu beaucoup de pression sur les épaules et le fait de se faire découvrir par D'Jok l'avait littéralement fait disjoncter. Les autres SnowKids n'étaient pas en reste, ils avaient mal pour Abby. Un combat qui mêlait sa petite sœur, sa passion, ses valeurs, son équipe et ses amis. Comment avait-elle pu tenir le choc...

**-On a essayé de la résonner,** reprit Sasha, **pour votre intérêt...**

D'Jok leva les yeux vers elle et une nouvelle fois, il vit de la sincérité, de l'engagement pour eux, son attitude à vouloir aider les autres. Et lui... il l'avait rejeté... du début à la fin elle avait toujours voulu son bien et celui des autres... Sur le coup il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire.

**-Pourtant quand on y pense... elle n'a pas blessé D'Jok... ****et elle revenue pour la deuxième mi-temps de la demi-finale..., **releva Micro-Ice avec une voix toujours aussi faible.

**-Oui et ce n'est pas grâce à nous.** Répondit Telsy.

**-Quoi elle a pris cette décision toute seule ?** Demanda Mei.

**-Pas exactement..., mais il s'est passé quelque chose la nuit où elle s'est faite virer de l'équipe, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un lui a fait prendre conscience qu'elle était dans l'erreur malgré l'état critique de sa sœur. Et bien qu'Abby nous ait tout raconté dans un but personnel, Sasha et moi, on estime que vous devez le savoir car vous êtes une équipe.**

**-Quelqu'un lui a fait prendre conscience qu'elle était dans l'erreur ? Qui ça ? **Demanda Thran.

**-Ton frère.**


	32. Toujours là pour toi

Chapitre 31 : Toujours là pour toi

_ L'hôtel des SnowKids au Génèse Stadium était calme depuis quelques minutes. Tout le monde venait d'aller dans sa chambre, éprouvé de la vidéo qu'ils venaient de voir. Mais Ahito venait de se relever, la situation ne lui plaisait pas, il ne la comprenait pas et il ne voulait pas y croire. Il alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'étage et l'ouvrit. Le sac d'Abby jeté quelques minutes plus tôt par Micro-Ice était toujours là. La jeune femme n'était donc pas encore passée. Ahito décida donc d'aller chercher son pull noir car il savait qu'il sortirait. Une fois le pull sur lui, les lunettes sur son front, retenant quelques mèches rebelles, il se cacha dans les escaliers et attendit._

_Comme le couloir était plongé dans le noir et que la couleur de son pull était de même, il pouvait facilement passer inaperçu. Il attendit de longues minutes et il faillit piquer du nez une ou deux fois, mais il résistait car il voulait comprendre. Le bruit de l'ascenseur se fit entendre alors Ahito se cacha un peu plus, mais il n'en aurait presque pas eu besoin car c'était D'Jok qui rentrait. On pouvait encore lire de la souffrance et beaucoup de colère sur son visage, ce qui fit un pincement au cœur à Ahito... D'Jok restait un de ses meilleurs amis._

_Le rouquin disparu dans la salle commune et la porte se ferma derrière lui. Ahito soupira et posa sa tête sur la rampe de l'escalier. Il resta une heure ainsi avant d'entendre de nouveau l'ascenseur. Cette fois ce fut Abby qui apparue, sa chevelure blonde cachant son visage attristé et un peu perdue. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte de la salle commune et reconnue son sac. La jeune femme vit également le mot qui était posé dessus ainsi que l'écriture de Micro-Ice._

_« On ne veut plus de toi ici ! Tu as voulu nous faire perdre ! Et tu as osé essayer de blesser D'Jok ! Dire que je te prenais pour mon amie... »_

_Abby baissa les yeux face à des mots aussi durs. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, tout comme ses mains qui tenaient le mot. Elle respira profondément pour se détendre et prit finalement son sac avant de faire demi-tour jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ahito prit ses jambes à son cou et descendit les marches comme un fou pour ne pas perdre la trace d'Abby._

* * *

_**-Une fois de plus, ce soir c'est Abby qui est le maître du tournoi ! Elle est à quatre victoires et vingt-cinq mille crédits standards sont en jeu ! Alors qui va la défier ?**__ Parla le gérant du tournoi face à une foule hystérique._

_Une foule qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'était réellement le Football. Une foule qui n'était là que pour voir du spectacle et du combat. Et ceux qui participait ne faisait cela que pour l'argent. L'esprit du football était vraiment salit dans ses lieux. Mais Abby s'en fichait, elle s'en moquait totalement. Dès qu'elle rentrait dans la petite pièce close, elle oubliait qu'elle faisait partie d'une équipe, elle oubliait ses valeurs et ses principes, elle oubliait même qui elle était..._

_Et ce soir plus que jamais elle s'était oubliée. Après avoir été découverte, humiliée, virée de l'équipe, elle devenait progressivement une coquille vide. La jolie Abby, gentille, respectueuse et solidaire disparaissait, mourrait..._

_Elle attendait un nouvelle adversaire, remettant en jeu ses vingt-cinq mille crédits standards. Si elle gagnait, elle en avait cinquante mille, si elle perdait elle en avait zéro. La petite salle close était juste faite pour jouer en un contre un. Les buts étaient des trous de la taille d'un ballon et de temps en temps des obstacles apparaissaient sur la route des joueurs._

_Le Netherball avait laissé beaucoup de dégâts..._

_Une personne rentra dans la salle, c'était un Xenon, il était fidèle à son peuple, le regard déterminé et un sourire de vainqueur. Il s'approcha d'Abby et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, il était plus grand qu'elle d'une tête et demi._

_**-Je te remercie de me faire gagner cinquante mille ma petite !**_

_**-Ouais ça c'est toi qui le dis ! Tu as dix minutes pour regretter ton défi !**_

_Le ballon apparu, Abby jeta un coup d'oeil sur la gauche, forçant le Xenon à partir dans la même direction et c'est là qu'elle eut un sourire. Première feinte. Elle prit le ballon par la droite et recula un peu. Le Xenon tenta de récupérer le ballon alors qu'elle jonglait habilement entre ses pieds. Elle promena un peu son adversaire et finalement fit un tir courbé en direction de son petit but. Le Xenon couru à l'autre bout du terrain pour dévier la balle._

_Après tout, avec une mise aussi haute, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un adversaire faible. Le Xenon reprit la balle et se mit à jongler lui aussi pour perturber Abby. Il tira dans le mur à côté d'elle pour la feinter et récupéra le ballon. La blondinette n'hésita pas à bousculer son adversaire car c'était autorisé mais il la bouscula aussi et comme il avait plus de force qu'elle, elle recula de plusieurs pas. Il en profita alors pour tirer et mettre la balle dans son petit but._

_**-Et un à zéro !**__ Cria le commentateur. __**Plus que huit minutes à jouer !**_

_**-Je te l'avais dit que tu me ferais gagner cinquante mille !**_

_Abby fronça des sourcils, la colère s'afficha sur son beau visage, il n'était pas question qu'elle perde autant d'argent. Elle n'avait plus que ça comme moyen maintenant, la vie de sa sœur en dépendait. Le ballon apparu de nouveau et le Xenon s'en empara, il recula tout en jonglant alors qu'Abby faisait du forcing pour le récupérer. Perdant patience, elle envoya son pied dans les jambes du Xenon pour le faire tomber et ça marcha, le joueur s'étala douloureusement à plat ventre. Abby récupéra donc le ballon avec un sourire satisfait et tira dans le petit but en face d'elle._

_**-But d'Abby ! Un partout ! Plus que cinq minutes de jeu ! Vu le niveau des deux joueurs, je propose de corser un peu le tout !**_

_La foule s'emballa en criant, implorant presque les obstacles pour rendre le spectacle un peu plus alléchant. L'hystérie de ces lieux était vraiment malsaine. Dans la petite arène, l'ambiance était tout aussi mauvaise, le Xénon s'énervait alors qu'Abby souriait toujours aussi narquoisement. Après tout, pour tenir tête à D'Jok en un contre un, c'est qu'elle était vraiment forte._

_La balle réapparu et le Xenon s'en empara tout de suite. Il courut vers son but mais une plaque de fer de la hauteur de la petite pièce fit son apparition le gênant et lui faisant perdre le ballon. Abby le récupéra tout de suite et esquiva une autre plaque de fer qui venait d'apparaître. Une petite plateforme apparue devant elle mais elle sauta par-dessus tout en maîtrisant le ballon et tira, mais le Xénon ne la laisserait pas faire, il courut et sauta devant elle pour bloquer son tir._

_Le duel reprit et cette fois c'était le Xenon qui avait la balle, il esquiva deux dalles et un pilier qui venaient d'apparaître. Puis il prit appui sur ce pilier et sauta afin de tirer mais cette fois c'est Abby qui ne l'entendait pas ainsi, elle prit appui sur le mur et fit un saut périlleux arrière pour renvoyer le ballon de l'autre côté du terrain. Et à peine elle avait posé pied à terre, qu'elle reprenait sa course pour récupérer le ballon. Une barre verticale apparue juste devant elle et elle eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour passer en dessous._

_Le Xenon la poursuivait toujours et sauta par-dessus la barre, il arriva derrière Abby et la bouscula violemment, elle cria tout en tombant à genoux. Elle se redressa alors qu'elle entendit qu'il ne restait que deux minutes à jouer. La rage s'empara vraiment d'elle, elle se redressa en serrant les dents et prit son élan, elle se jeta en avant et enfonça durement son pied dans le mollet du Xenon._

_Le joueur tomba en arrière en hurlant de douleur et Abby put constater avec le sourire qu'il ne se relèverait pas vu comment il se tenait le mollet. Elle s'approcha lentement du ballon en souriant._

_**-Je t'avais dit que tu regretterais ton défi.**_

_Et elle tira dans le petit but._

_**-Et deux à un ! Abby remporte une nouvelle fois le match ! Décidément elle reste le maître de ce tournoi ! Abby gagne cinquante mille crédits standards !**_

_Abby sauta de joie dans l'arène, encore de l'argent pour sa sœur. Elle allait y arriver, à ce rythme-là, elle était sûre d'y arriver rapidement et sans l'aide de cet inconnu. Mais à quel prix... Jusqu'où devait-elle s'oublier et se détruire pour sauver Ashley ? Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Est-ce que c'était ce que sa petite sœur voulait elle... ? Le Xenon fut sorti par un médecin car celui-ci n'arrivait toujours pas à se relever. Abby aussi s'apprêtait à sortir, mais la voix du commentateur la stoppa direct._

_**-Quelqu'un voudrait encore affronter Abby ce soir ! Abby es-tu prêt à faire un sixième match ? À remettre en jeu tes gains ?**_

_La jeune femme était un peu fatiguée, elle venait de faire cinq match de dix minutes, cinq match très éprouvant vu que tous les coups étaient permis. Mais si elle jouait maintenant et qu'elle gagnait, elle aurait cent mille crédits standards, soit un tiers de la somme qui était nécessaire pour soigner sa petite sœur. Abby serra les poings et prit sa décision._

_**-J'accepte le défi !**__ Cria-t-elle._

_La foule s'emballa de nouveau, satisfaite d'avoir encore un match pour la soirée. Abby se mit en place dans la petite arène et respira profondément pour calmer son cœur un peu rapide et aussi pour se concentrer. À ce stade de mise, il y aurait des obstacles partout et elle devait s'attendre à un bon joueur en face d'elle, peut-être même un joueur de Galactik Football plutôt que de vulgaire joueur de football. Mais peu importe, celui ou celle qui viendrait en face d'elle était un peu fou et il allait repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu._

_La porte coulissa et elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, l'adversaire arrivait. Elle avait un petit sourire narquois, bien confiante d'elle. Pourtant le joueur qui apparut devant elle lui faire perdre ce sourire, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans pour autant laisser échapper le moindre son. Elle se mit même à angoisser et à avoir quelque pas de recul. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui face à elle, le pull noir, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux noirs, les lunettes, la photo prise d'un polaroid..._

_C'était Ahito..._

_Et son regard en disait long... il était en colère, déçu et apeuré en même temps. Ses poings étaient serrés et ils tremblaient, tout comme ses dents. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait là, mais il avait vu le match précédent et il en avait souffert. Car cette joueuse face à lui, ce n'était pas Abby. Ce n'était pas la gentille fille qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas son rayon de soleil. Ce n'était pas la fille qu'il aimait... Mais il voulait comprendre et il voulait croire qu'elle était toujours là._

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Abby... ?**_

_Il n'eut aucune réponse, la blondinette était sur la défensif._

_**-J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé entre D'Jok et toi !**_

_**-Alors nous n'avons rien à nous dire !**_

_**-Au contraire ! Car je ne veux pas croire que tu ais agit ainsi juste parce qu'on avait trop gagné !**_

_**-Tu te poses trop de question... tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ?**_

_Elle utilisait le même ton froid que celui face à D'Jok, c'était comme si l'amitié qu'il y avait eu entre eux n'avait jamais existé. Ahito en fut très blessé, il eut un pincement au cœur, mais après tout, Abby l'avait dit elle-même, il était buté._

_**-Je te l'ai dit je serais toujours là pour toi ! Quoi qu'il arrive ! Et ce soir je suis là pour toi ! Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, et je suis venu pour que tu puisses en parler, pour que tu ressentes que quelqu'un te tends la main !**_

_Les mots d'Ahito frappèrent Abby, comme d'habitude ils avaient toujours de l'effet sur elle. Sa gentillesse, ses promesses, il était toujours lui-même, peu importe la situation. Mais là c'était différent, il ne pouvait pas comprendre... et puis il n'avait pas à savoir. Face à autant de gentillesse, Abby n'avait pas envie de le mêler à cette histoire qui était trop lourde et trop négative à son goût. Et puis... il y avait cent mille crédits standards au bout._

_C'est en voyant le ballon apparaître qu'elle se mordit les lèvres, avant de foncer vers celui-ci et de le prendre. Ahito n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la blondinette le bousculait assez fortement contre le mur, le faisant gémir de douleur et la seconde d'après, elle tirait pour marquer._

_**-Whoa ! But d'Abby en seulement quelques secondes de jeu !**_

_Ahito n'en revenait pas, il se croyait en plein cauchemar. Malheureusement, il était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il ne dormait pas. Alors c'était du délire, Abby était complètement dans une autre réalité. Il se demandait même si elle le reconnaissait, si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il se décolla du mur tout en se massant la nuque et se remit lentement en position. Visiblement les mots ne lui ferait pas entendre raison, elle était trop dans ce tournoi. Il fallait donc jouer le jeu. Mais il allait devoir être extrêmement bon, face à lui il avait une joueuse qui arrivait à tenir tête à D'Jok et lui, il était gardien avant tout._

_Le ballon réapparu et il prit Abby de vitesse, dégageant tout de suite le ballon en arrière pour le bloquer entre ses pieds. Il jongla avec, fit demi-tour pour la bloquer et finalement il la dribbla et couru vers son but. Mais une dalle apparue juste au niveau de ses chevilles, le surprenant et le faisant chuter à plat ventre. Il sentit ses genoux heurter douloureusement le sol et lâcha un gémissement. Abby en profita pour récupérer le ballon, elle fit quelque figure avec histoire de montrer qu'elle avait tout son temps pour tirer puis elle tira, marquant une nouvelle fois._

_**-Et but d'Abby ! Deux à Zéro pour Abby ! Et plus que sept minutes à jouer !**_

_**-C'est pathétique... les gardiens sont seulement doués avec leurs mains... mais au final ils ne savent rien faire avec un ballon ! **__Dit-elle moqueusement alors qu'Ahito était toujours à terre, grimaçant de douleur. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit aussi humiliante dans ses propos, d'abord D'Jok et maintenant lui. Avait-elle vraiment tout renié ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire..._

_Ahito se releva et alla se replacer, un visage un peu plus concentré. Abby se mit aussi face à lui, l'expression toujours aussi confiante et souriant narquoisement. Le ballon réapparu et une fois de plus Ahito le prit de vitesse, il recula d'abord avant de dribbler Abby. Cette fois il était concentré, il sauta par-dessus les dalles, il évita les piliers et les plaques de fer hautes comme la salle qui apparaissait et couru vers son but. Mais la blondinette ne voyait pas le jeu comme cela, elle lui tacla les jambes le faisant tomber sur un nouveau pilier qui venait d'apparaître. Ahito hurla de surprise avant de grimacer une nouvelle fois, se prenant le pilier en plein ventre, lui coupant le souffle._

_Il tomba sur le côté et se tenait le ventre alors qu'il essayait vainement de respirer. Abby était vraiment agressive, elle n'hésitait pas à le tacler, si ça continuait elle allait vraiment finir par le blesser. Bien que sa vue était légèrement brouillée, il vit Abby marcher jusqu'au ballon et prendre son temps pour tirer._

_**-Et but d'Abby ! Trois à zéro ! Plus que cinq minutes à jouer avant qu'elle ne gagne une sixième fois.**_

_Abby avait vraiment un sourire de vainqueur. Elle venait de tout oublier autour d'elle, tout ce qui comptait c'était l'argent et rien d'autre que l'argent. Elle ne se rendait plus du tout compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle était comme un robot._

_**-Abby...**_

_La blondinette se retourna et vit Ahito debout, une main sur le mur pour se tenir, l'autre sur le ventre. Son visage était encore tordu par la douleur mais aussi par la tristesse. Ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier, perdant la lueur de bonne humeur qu'ils dégageaient tous le temps. Et c'est justement ces yeux humides, remplit de désespoir qui fit réagir la blondinette._

_**-Ahito... ?**_

_La voix un peu étonnée qu'elle venait d'utiliser fit relever la tête du gardien. Il était surprit, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Est ce qu'elle était en train de se réveiller ? Au vu de son visage devenu triste, abandonnant l'expression fière et frimeuse, il comprit que oui, Abby prenait un peu conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Le corps de la jeune femme se mit à trembler, ses lèvres également et elle fuyait le regard d'Ahito._

_**-Pourquoi tu fais cela... je... je ne veux pas jouer contre toi ! Je ne veux pas faire ce défi contre toi ! S'il te plaît part ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre et je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir avec mes histoires ! Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que j'ai besoin de cet argent !**_

_Sa voix était tremblante et suppliante. Elle faiblissait et elle avait peur, mais elle avait aussi mal. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait blessé son ami, le garçon qui avait le plus d'importance à ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Sauver sa sœur avait pour obligation de renier tout ce qu'elle aimait ? Ahito vit sa détresse, pourquoi avait-elle autant besoin d'argent ? Elle en était obnubilée, à tel point de s'oublier elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que quel que soit la raison de son combat elle agissait mal, il fallait qu'elle se réveille. La douleur dans son ventre venait de partir et son visage devint déterminé, il serra les poings et prit une décision._

_**-Ce que tu as besoin c'est surtout d'une bonne leçon !**_

_Et sans crier garde, il courut vers le ballon. Abby le vit partir comme une fusée et décida de le rattraper car elle ne pouvait pas perdre ce match. Mais Ahito la dribbla sans aucun problème, tout comme il esquiva un pilier. Une barre verticale apparue devant lui et il eut un sourire. L'acrobate qu'il était pris le dessus et il sauta par-dessus la barre tout en contrôlant son ballon. Abby arriva devant lui, mais il l'esquiva en faisant un saut périlleux au-dessus d'elle avant de tirer et de marquer._

_**-But d'Ahito ! Trois à un pour Abby ! Et plus que quatre minutes à jouer !**_

_Ahito avait un petit sourire satisfait, il se remit au centre de l'arène tout comme Abby qui redevenait sérieuse et concentré. L'enjeu du match était trop grand. Le ballon réapparu et Abby s'en saisit, elle recula et esquiva une dalle au sol. Puis elle le dribbla et évita une plaque de fer avant de tirer puissamment. L'instinct de gardien en Ahito se réveilla et il courut, sautant par-dessus une barre au passage et il fit trois pas contre le mur avant de frapper la balle d'un saut périlleux arrière, la renvoyant carrément sur Abby qui dû se protéger avec ses bras._

_Ahito vint vite récupérer la balle et la fit sauter derrière son dos grâce à un mouvement des pieds connu des footballeurs et il tira. Sauf qu'à la différence d'Ahito, Abby n'avait pas les réflexes d'un gardien et elle ne put arrêter la balle._

_**-Et but d'Ahito ! Plus que deux minutes à jouer !**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Abby ? Tu ne savais pas que les gardiens étaient avant tout des footballeurs ? **__Dit-il moqueusement, énervant la jeune femme._

_Ahito lui était très confiant, sûr de lui et même détendu. C'était terminé le temps du petit garçon faible et timide, victime de sa narcolepsie qui se cachait dans le dos de son frère. Maintenant il était un homme et un SnowKids et il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il se remit en place tout comme Abby, qui commençait à avoir légèrement peur de la tournure que prenait le match. Le ballon apparaissait progressivement et les deux joueurs se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, prêt à anticiper le moindre mouvement. L'un d'eux était concentré alors que l'autre avait le sourire, vraiment sûr de lui._

_Le ballon apparu et Ahito fit un mouvement vers la droite ce qui força Abby d'en faire de même pour le suivre et c'est là qu'il tira avec son pied gauche, mettant le ballon immédiatement dans le petit but. Abby en fut choquée, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas et elle n'en revenait pas de s'être fait avoir._

_**-Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir feinter ! Il faut apprendre à feinter pour ne pas l'être en tant que gardien...**_

_**-Et but d'Ahito ! Égalité alors qu'il ne reste qu'une minute à jouer ! Qui va gagner les cent mille crédits standards ?**_

_Les deux joueurs étaient de nouveau face à face, Abby tremblait de partout, ses yeux regardaient dans le vague mais ils étaient apeurés. Car oui elle avait peur, elle transpirait, elle avait des sueurs froides. Elle avait besoin de cet argent ! Elle en avait besoin pour Ashley !_

_Le ballon apparu et Ahito s'en empara, il vit arriver Abby sur le côté pour le tacler, mais il eut un sourire. Une fois de plus son côté acrobate prit le dessus, il prit appui sur le mur pour faire un saut périlleux arrière tout en conservant le ballon alors qu'Abby finissait à terre à cause de son tacle. Ahito avait le ballon, il ne devait rester que quelques secondes à jouer et il regardait Abby. Celle-ci se relevait et le regarda à son tour. Elle comprit directement._

_**-Ne fais pas cela ! **__Hurla-t-elle d'une voix suppliante._

_**-Il va falloir que tu te réveilles maintenant ! **__Répondit-il froidement tout en tirant dans le ballon qui alla se loger dans le petit but sous les yeux impuissants d'Abby._

_**-Et but d'Ahito ! Ahito remporte les cent mille crédits standards !**_

_La blondinette cru s'évanouir, elle venait de perdre l'argent qui était pour sa petite sœur. Cent mille, un tiers de la somme qu'il fallait réunir. Elle tomba à genoux, épuisée par ces matchs et éprouvée par tant d'émotions... Ahito vint tout de suite à sa hauteur prêt à l'aider, à l'écouter et à la relever. Mais alors qu'il tendait sa main, Abby la repoussa violemment. Elle se redressa presque aussi rapidement sous l'incompréhension d'Ahito et le poussa en donnant un puissant coup de ses mains sur son torse, le faisant reculer. Elle le fit encore deux fois avant de lui hurler dessus :_

_**-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre car TU ES LE PETIT FRERE !**_

_La jeune femme le poussa une dernière fois avant de sortir. Mais elle venait de se trahir, Ahito venait enfin de comprendre juste avec les mots « petit frère ». Il baissa les yeux et se sentit soudainement mal, depuis quand Abby souffrait-elle sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte... Depuis quand elle avait besoin d'aide face à cette trop forte pression qu'elle supportait ? C'est le cœur brisé qu'il quitta l'arène._

* * *

_Abby était dans un bar-discothèque privé. Les journalistes n'y avaient pas accès sous peine de se faire jeter violemment par les videurs. Des personnes importantes comme des hauts placés ou des joueurs allaient donc dans ce lieu. Et justement Abby avait préféré aller là plutôt qu'au bar de Sasha, pas encore prête pour revoir ses amies. Elle buvait un verre pour essayer de se vider la tête. Ce n'était pas alcoolisé mais ça lui permettait de passer le temps. Sa tête était emplie d'images de sa sœur, des matchs, de D'Jok en colère, d'Ahito la défiant... elle avait mal au crane et elle était vraiment épuisée..._

_Elle sentit un mouvement à côté d'elle alors elle se tourna et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux en voyant qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle._

_**-Là je dois l'admettre, tu es plus têtu que moi...**_

_**-Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?**_

_Abby eut un petit sourire timide et but une gorgé de son verre sans regarder ce garçon buté qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle._

_**-Encore une fois, tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir … ?**_

_**-Bizarrement je n'ai pas sommeil...**_

_**-Ça doit être angoissant...**_

_**-Très... et toi... ta petite sœur est toujours malade... pas vrai... ?**_

_Les mains d'Abby se crispèrent autour de son verre. Son cœur rata un battement face aux mots d'Ahito. À quoi bon nier l'évidence désormais vu qu'elle était presque découverte. Elle se souvenait encore de ses mots quand ils avaient rédigé ensemble leur rédaction d'histoire dans la chambre du jeune homme un mercredi après-midi. Il serait toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive. Et pour une fois, Abby se mit à réfléchir à toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à elle. Et Ahito lui tendait sa main... elle n'en pouvait plus de se cacher, de se sentir seule à devoir subir autant de pression... Elle avait besoin d'aide, elle ne pouvait pas le nier..._

_**-Ma petite sœur est en train de mourir... Elle est dans un coma profond à Akillian, il faut qu'on la rapatrie sur le Génèse car les médecins qui sont en mesure de la sauver son là. Mais le coup de l'opération, les frais médicaux, les médecins et le transport, tout cela ça coûtent trois cent mille crédits standards... sans compter le traitement...**_

_**-C'est sérieux... ? **__Demanda-t-il sous le choc. La médecine au Génèse était si chère, il ne voulait pas y croire, mais acquiescement positif d'Abby le fit serrer les dents... Il savait que leur salaire de joueur était faible par rapport à ce genre de somme._

_**-Avant que je revienne sur Akillian, avant d'être recrutée par l'équipe, un inconnu m'a envoyé un message, il m'a promis de me donner de l'argent si je me faisais recruter. Je ne l'ai d'abord pas cru puis j'ai vu l'argent qui a été viré sur mon compte via mon téléphone, ça m'a permis de payer le transport d'Obia à Akillian et de placer Ashley dans l'hôpital d'Akillian. J'ai alors cru que cette personne voulait m'aider... et puis j'ai rapidement comprit ses intentions...**_

_**-Quoi donc ? **__Demanda-t-il avec une voix douce._

_**-Il s'est renseigné sur ma sœur, il savait ce qu'elle avait et il me promit de payer absolument tout ce qu'il fallait payer pour sauver ma sœur si en échange je contribuais à vous faire perdre...**_

_Ahito baissa les yeux, tout s'éclaircissait maintenant, le stress qu'elle ressentait pendant les matchs, son mauvais jeu, __les esquives de plus en plus fréquente, les mots et la réaction face à D'Jok... Tout prenait du sens..._

_**-J'ai d'abord refusé ! Je me suis dit que je pourrais profiter d'être une SnowKids pour utiliser mon salaire de joueuse pour économiser et payer l'hôpital du Génèse ! Pendant ce temps mes deux amies, Sasha et Telsy gagnaient de l'argent en étant déjà sur le Génèse pour m'aider ! Et puis juste après le match amical contre les Shadows, Ashley est tombée dans un coma irréversible et ses jours sont comptés maintenant ! Plus je tarde à la faire opérer, plus elle risque de mourir ! J'ai paniqué... et j'ai accepté d'obéir à cet inconnu...**_

_Plus elle avançait dans ses propos, plus Ahito se sentait mal, car même s'il ressentait la détresse de la jeune femme, c'était tout de même une trahison. Elle avait choisi de briser le rêve de personne innocente à cette histoire pour sauver sa sœur. Abby serra un peu plus fort son verre dans ses mains et décida de déballer son sac, ne pouvant plus retenir cette souffrance qui durait depuis trop longtemps._

_**-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela... je m'en voulais ! Chaque match était un calvaire, je me mentais à moi-même, je ne jouais pas comme je savais jouer... **__**il m'a demandé de vous faire perdre et de blesser D'Jok ! Mais je n'ai pas pu ! Je ne pouvais pas le blesser, c'est mon… **__**Je n'arrivais plus à vous regarder en face... je m'en voulais tellement... mais ma petite sœur... elle va mourir ! J'ai peur Ahito ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle meurt !**_

_**-Je sais... et je comprends... Tu as raison je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place car je suis le petit frère mais... tu aurais pu venir nous en parler, tu aurais dû même ! On t'aurait aidé ! Thran t'aurais compris directement, même Sinedd ! Et D'Jok aussi je pense vu la relation qu'il a avec Mice... C'est sûr que ce que tu as fait ce n'est pas bien mais... moi je te pardonne car je sais qu'au fond de toi tu veux plus que tout sauver ta sœur et que tu nous aimes toujours autant, pas vrai... ?**_

_Abby ne sut quoi répondre, en quelques phrases, Ahito venaient de lui faire comprendre ses erreurs et ce qu'elle aurait dû faire... C'était dur à entendre mais il avait raison, depuis le début elle aurait dû se tourner vers ses amis. Ahito avait raison, Thran l'aurait compris directement et il l'aurait aidé sans se poser de question. Le match précédent et maintenant ces mots, pour la première fois, Abby sentit qu'elle avait du soutient, quelqu'un était là pour elle, quelqu'un qui lui rappelait qui elle était vraiment. Une jeune femme qui avait toujours aimé le Galactik Football et ses quatre amis._

_**-Tu ne fais jamais le vide dans ta tête ?**_

_**-Quoi... ? **__Demanda-t-elle, surprise qu'il dise cela sans aucune raison._

_**-Te vider la tête, nous les SK dès qu'on peut on trouve quelque chose pour se vider un peu l'esprit, sinon avec tous les matchs, les entraînements, les journalistes, les soirées et la pression, on craquerait... si je dors aussi bien c'est parce que je me vide la tête de temps en temps et il serait temps que tu le fasses, tu ne crois pas... ?**_

_Abby ne comprenait pas où il venait en venir, mais c'était étrange, Ahito avait une voix vraiment douce, elle ressentait à travers celle-ci qui lui avait tout pardonné. En fait elle comprenait qu'il était venu spécialement pour elle ce soir-là. Il tenait vraiment ses promesses, c'était une personne en or, le garçon le plus gentil de la galaxie. Alors c'est sans aucune résistance, qu'elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il lui prit la main pour l'inciter à se lever. Une musique venait de se déclencher, une musique très entraînante même. Et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand il la força à danser, dansant lui aussi._

_**-Mais je ne sais pas danser !**_

_**-Moi non plus, mais avec les gars on adore aller en boite, juste pour nous, pour faire les fous entre nous ! C'est comme cela qu'on se vide la tête !**_

_**-Et dire que je croyais que tu étais narcoleptique !**_

_**-Ah mais je le suis toujours, je te rassure !**_

_Finalement Abby décida de suivre ses conseils et se mit à bouger, sautiller dans tous les sens, au rythme de la musique. Ils étaient dans un coin tranquille du bar et il n'y avait pas grand monde alors ils pouvaient se lâcher un peu. Ahito faisait même un peu l'idiot, la faisant rire. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle décompressait, elle oubliait tout. Elle oubliait ses erreurs, ses problèmes et ses souffrances._

_Enfin un sourire, un vrai sourire apparu sur le visage d'Abby. Elle se détendait, sa tête se vidait et elle commençait même à s'amuser. Face à ce sourire, Ahito reconnu enfin son rayon de soleil, lui aussi il se vidait la tête, oubliant tout ce qui était négatif. La jeune femme n'entendait rien d'autre que la musique, elle ne voyait qu'Ahito face à elle et donc elle tendit les mains pour lui proposer de danser avec elle. Le jeune homme se mit à rougir d'un coup et fut heureux que le bar soit sombre, sa timidité avait repris le dessus, c'est donc tout tremblant qu'il prit les mains d'Abby pour danser avec elle._

_Mais il ne le regretta pas._

_Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de problèmes, plus de Football, plus de Génèse, plus de bar, plus de mal être, juste eux et rien qu'eux. Ils faisaient les fous, riaient ensemble et dansaient ensemble. Abby se libérait enfin, sa vraie personnalité, joyeuse et rayonnante reprenait le dessus et Ahito sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Cette fille qu'il avait attendue pendant sept ans elle était enfin là. C'était vraiment et totalement elle qu'il avait face à lui. Détendue, appréciant l'instant présent, souriante et magnifique comme un rayon de soleil. C'était de cette fille là qu'il était amoureux. La seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimée._

_Lentement Abby vint se mettre contre lui, elle était plus petite qu'Ahito, alors elle cala sa tête contre son épaule, passant ses bras autour de lui. Cette situation le fit encore plus rougir, il était très mal à l'aise et ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Mais sa timidité disparue d'un coup quand il sentit des spasmes à travers le corps d'Abby. Après tant de pression, tant d'année à regarder sa sœur malade sans rien pouvoir faire, tant de semaines à se mentir, à devoir trahir sa passion, ses convictions et surtout ses amis, après avoir blessé D'Jok, puis Ahito, puis s'être abandonné à sa gentillesse, elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait fait... Comment avait-elle pu autant se manquer de respect ? Comment avait-elle pu s'oublier alors que ces garçons qu'elle admirait, qu'elle aimait aurait toujours été là pour elle. Toute cette souffrance explosait en elle, et elle pleurait. Elle éclatait en sanglot contre l'épaule du garçon le plus cher à ses yeux, celui qu'elle aimait le plus, celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle, qu'importe la distance, le prix et la situation..._

_Ahito l'entendait pleurer, il la sentait trembler contre elle, agripper fortement son pull dans son dos. Elle le compressait entre ses bras, s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais il ne partirait pas, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put, il posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne blond et se mit même à la bercer légèrement, attendant qu'elle se calme._

_Abby fut rapidement apaisée par la chaleur et le réconfort d'Ahito. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, il la tenait et il ne la lâcherait pas. Il la réconfortait et il la laissait pleurer un peu pour se soulager avant qu'elle ne se calme. Abby n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi agréable, elle était englobée de la chaleur du gardien, elle avait sa tête contre son cœur et l'entendait battre plutôt rapidement. Elle s'imprégnait de son odeur et profitait au maximum de ce moment._

_Maintenant plus que jamais, elle n'avait jamais autant ressentit de la reconnaissance envers lui ni de tels sentiments aussi fort._

_Ahito venait de lui apporter du bonheur._

_La nuit était bien avancée, il était plus de six heures du matin et les SnowKids allaient bientôt se faire réveiller par Simbaï. Mais visiblement ça n'effrayait pas plus que cela le gardien, qui buvait un chocolat chaud avec Abby dans la forêt du Génèse, au bord d'une rivière. Ils étaient assis à même le sol et la jolie blonde s'était calmée, elle avait encore des traces de larmes sur son visage mais elle était détendue et sereine._

_**-Maintenant j'envisage mieux l'avenir... je saurais trouver la bonne solution pour ma sœur.**_

_**-Tu ne veux pas revenir dans l'équipe ? Je peux parler aux autres tu sais, Thran comprendra directement et tu sais même avec du temps D'Jok te comprendras et te pardonneras aussi...**_

_**-Justement c'est pour lui que je ne peux pas revenir... je suis allé trop loin... je me suis ouvertement moquée de l'équipe et j'ai donc salit son statut de capitaine... et je l'ai provoqué en duel et j'ai failli le blesser... je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face et crois moi je ne mérite pas son pardon...**_

_**-Je comprends pourquoi tu ressens cela... mais s'il te plaît réfléchis-y encore une fois, on va jouer contre les Canids et on aurait bien besoin d'une joueuse comme toi !**_

_Abby ne sut quoi répondre, elle était complètement déchirée par la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de D'Jok et par les supplications d'Ahito. Finalement elle se leva et finit son chocolat chaud avant de jeter le gobelet dans une poubelle puis elle tendit la main à Ahito pour l'aider à se lever._

_**-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, il va faire jour, on va t'appeler pour l'entraînement et ton frère est sûrement inquiet... je t'accompagne !**_

_Ahito eut un sourire mais se mit à rougir une nouvelle fois, ce qui n'échappa pas à Abby pour cette fois. Elle eut d'ailleurs chaud au cœur en le voyant rougir ainsi, ça lui allait plutôt bien... et voilà qu'elle rougissait à son tour maintenant. Ils marchèrent lentement mais finalement l'hôtel des SnowKids fut visible. Alors ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée et c'est là que ce fut difficile mais Abby trouva rapidement quelque chose de positif à dire._

_**-Tu sais, la photo du polaroid et bien je l'ai toujours !**_

_**-Moi aussi je l'ai encore ! **__Répondit-il vraiment heureux qu'elle l'ait gardé, ceux à quoi Abby répondit par un sourire également. __**Alors tu fais vraiment demi-tour … ?**_

_Abby fit un signe positif de la tête tout en baissant les yeux car elle savait qu'elle lui brisait le cœur mais elle ressentait beaucoup trop de culpabilité envers D'Jok.__ Ahito dû se résoudre à la laisser partir mais au fond de lui, il lui faisait confiance, il savait que le moment venu, elle ferait le bon choix. Alors cette fois ce fut son tour, il envoya bouler sa timidité et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, comme elle l'avait fait sept ans en arrière pour lui dire au revoir._

_Un magnifique sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Abby, en partie à cause des rougeurs un peu plus prononcées sur le visage d'Ahito. Elle s'amusa un donner une petite pichenette dans ses lunettes puis elle lui tourna le dos après un merci pour tout ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là. Ahito se sentit extrêmement serein, il savait qu'Abby était redevenue elle-même, qu'elle était redevenue le rayon de soleil qu'elle était. Maintenant il avait confiance, il sentait soulagé et bien, n'ayant plus peur de l'avenir de la blondinette. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'il activa sa montre afin de rassurer Thran, mais s'il savait qu'il allait se faire disputer dans quelques minutes mais qu'il le taquinerait et qu'il le prendrait dans ses bras pour le rassurer._

_Car après tout, son grand frère tenait tellement à lui qu'il lui devait bien ce moment de tendresse et de complicité pour se faire pardonner de son absence._

* * *

**-Voilà désormais vous savez tous sur elle. Elle est venue frapper à notre porte pour nous demander de l'accueillir ce même matin et elle nous a tout raconté. Il devait y avoir une relation assez profonde entre eux pour qu'il réussisse à la raisonner à ce point et pour qu'elle prenne conscience que votre équipe avait autant d'importance pour elle...,** Termina Sasha.

Les autres ne prononçaient pas un seul mot, en particulier D'Jok, Micro-Ice et Thran. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginés que leur amie aille aussi loin dans la folie pour sauver sa petite sœur. Et maintenant elle était morte, elle n'avait plus personne et elle s'était battue pour rien. Au fond de lui Thran lui avait déjà pardonné et elle avait respecté son frère en réfléchissant à ses mots et en revenant dans l'équipe quand ils avaient eu besoin d'elle. Micro-Ice aussi lui avait déjà pardonné, car il se rendait compte qu'elle avait été juste dépassée par la maladie de sa sœur mais qu'en aucun cas elle n'avait renié son amitié envers les garçons. D'Jok avait un peu plus de mal mais il n'avait pas envie de l'abandonner, de la laisser seule alors qu'elle venait de perdre la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Ils soupirèrent tous à l'unisson avant de se décider qu'ils la retrouveraient, pour la soutenir. Car elle était une SnowKids et une amie.


	33. Un peu de lumière dans le noir

Chapitre 32 : Un peu de lumière dans le noir

La réputation qu'avait les hôpitaux étaient fondés. L'odeur désagréable des draps lavés à de la lessive pas cher, mêlée à celles de tous les produits et médicaments. En plus de cela il y avait la couleur des murs, froides et pour la plupart du temps blanche mais sans pour autant que ça démontre de la pureté. Et le pire restait bien les soins intensifs, il y avait une atmosphère lourde et un silence pesant dû aux patients inconscients ou dans le coma ou aux médecins qui avaient une mine inquiète, reflétant bien la gravité de la situation.

Et Abby se promenait là-dedans, comme un zombie, le visage détruit par les larmes. L'activité cérébrale de sa petite sœur venait de s'arrêter, la condamnant. Abby avait passé quelques minutes avec elle pour lui parler, lui dire qu'elle avait réalisé son rêve, elle était devenue une joueuse de Galactik Football, chez les SnowKids en plus et par-dessus avec les quatre garçons qu'elle avait tant admiré au collège et qu'elle avait continué à aimer malgré la distance. Elle lui avait aussi avoué qu'elle avait perdu la raison mais qu'une personne avait réussi à lui faire retrouver cette raison et qu'elle était de nouveau elle-même. Et puis elle lui avait dit au revoir, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et que au moins avant de tomber dans le coma elle avait été heureuse, elle avait fini sa vie avec le sourire. Abby avait ensuite embrassé sa sœur avant de la débrancher.

Et après un long combat, une longue souffrance face à une maladie tout aussi longue, la petite Ashley, aussi blonde et rayonnante que sa grande sœur s'était éteinte.

Abby était bouleversée, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était battue pendant des années pour rien, que Sasha et Telsy s'étaient battues pour rien... Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait fait du tort à son équipe, à ses amis et en particulier à D'Jok pour rien au final...

Quelque chose s'était définitivement brisée en elle, quelque chose qui ne pourra être soigné que par quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort et de plus stable surtout.

Malgré qu'elle soit un zombie, la blondinette savait où elle allait. Elle se doutait que Sasha et Telsy voulaient l'aider en ce moment même en parlant aux SnowKids, même si pour elle ça ne changerait rien. Elle au bout du couloir, Dyran sortir d'une chambre, des billets à la main, sûrement pour aller acheter à manger ou à boire. Abby avança jusqu'à cette chambre et regarda par la vitre, la scène la bouleversa...

Elle voyait Anarys, cette femme, une mère qui était assise à côté du lit mais la tête allongée sur le même lit. Sa main tenait celle de son fils, inconscient, le corps figé, sans mouvements si ce n'est que celui très faible de sa poitrine qui s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme lent de sa respiration. Son visage n'avait pas d'expression, il semblait être figé dans le temps. Un tuyau passait sous son nez pour lui fournir de l'oxygène. La peau de son visage était rouge et en sueur dû à la forte fièvre, démontrant l'instabilité de son système nerveux face au combat que livrait le Souffle d'Akillian contre le Magma de Faun qui était toujours en lui. Et ses yeux demeuraient clos, effaçant la lueur de douceur habituelle qui en traversait les pupilles noires et qui était la caractéristique principale de la personnalité en or d'Ahito.

Abby avait le cœur brisé face à cette scène. Quelques jours en arrière, il était venu la chercher, il l'avait combattu, puis suivit, puis écouté, puis ils avaient dansé et encore discuter pour qu'au final elle réalise qu'elle était dans l'erreur. Elle avait failli le blesser et elle l'avait rejeté, mais il s'était entêté pour elle. Depuis leur quatorze ans, il avait tenu sa promesse, jusqu'où il aurait pu aller pour elle, jusqu'à quel point tenait-il à elle ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de se poser la question car elle ressentait l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux. Leur relation avait changé, elle était devenue très forte tout en étant unique. Voilà pourquoi le voir ainsi lui faisait tant de mal...

Thran, D'Jok, Micro-Ice et Ahito étaient ses amis, des personnes chères à ses yeux. Et pourtant Ahito était différent. Ahito était beaucoup plus.

La blondinette essuya son visage encore humide de larmes et frappa à la porte après avoir respiré un bon coup. Anarys releva la tête et reconnu la petite nouvelle des SnowKids. Elle se leva et alla lui ouvrir et fut d'ailleurs très surprise de voir dans l'état qu'était la jeune femme.

**-Oh s'il te plaît ma belle, sèches tes larmes, mon fils est un battant !**

**-Je sais... ce n'est pas pour cela que je pleure, je lui confiance, je sais qu'il va s'en remettre rapidement...**

**-Alors pourquoi autant de larmes pour un si joli visage ?**

**-Je... ma petite sœur malade vient de s'éteindre...**

Anarys se sentit soudainement mal d'avoir insisté sur le pourquoi de la tristesse d'Abby. Cette jeune femme de vingt et un ans venait de perdre un membre de sa famille et pourtant elle était là, venu voir un membre de son équipe.

**-Tu devrais rentrer te reposer alors, est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, aussi infime soit-elle ?**

**-Vous êtes gentille... Ahito et Thran ont de la chance de vous avoir, j'ai remarqué qu'Ahito était habitué à manger des petits déjeuner équilibrés, vous avez toujours bien pris soin d'eux n'est-ce pas... ?**

**-Comme une mère doit prendre soin de ses enfants oui. Ce sont mes trésors, ce que j'ai de plus cher, je ferais toujours tout mon possible pour qu'ils soient bien.**

**-Dans ce cas vous devez me détester... c'est de ma faute si Ahito est là... il s'est mis devant moi pour que je ne sois pas blessé par le tir de Laya... Je suis tellement désolé madame...**

Anarys ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par les paroles de cette jeune femme. Elle était tellement perdue, elle venait de perdre sa sœur et comme elle était en état de choc, elle pensait que tout était de sa faute, or selon Anarys ce n'était pas le cas. La dame alla prendre Abby dans ses bras pour la bercer quelques minutes afin de la rassurer. Abby goûtait à la chaleur maternelle pour la première fois de sa vie et elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit aussi agréable. L'effet fut immédiatement, elle s'était légèrement apaisée. Anarys se détacha d'elle et essuya les nouvelles larmes naissantes.

**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma belle. Je connais mon fils, bien qu'il soit narcoleptique, il est têtu et un peu fou. S'il s'est mis devant toi c'est que c'était son choix et je sais qu'Ahito est suffisamment intelligent et réfléchit pour avoir mesuré les conséquences de ses actes. Si tu as envie de respecter Ahito alors acceptes le choix qu'il a fait et continues de croire à son rétablissement !**

Les mots d'Anarys venait de perturber Abby, elle n'en revenait pas à quel point elle connaissait et elle faisait confiance à ses fils. Si elle devait suivre les conseils de quelque c'était bien de cette dame. Abby hocha donc la tête positivement pour montrer qu'elle écouterait les dires d'Anarys, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière.

**-En tout cas je suis contente, son acte, bien qu'il soit douloureux à mes yeux, prouve qu'il tient tout particulièrement à toi ! Finalement mon grand timide est devenu courageux pour plein de chose !**

**-Thran a raison alors, il est plus buté que timide...**

**-Thran a toujours raison quand il s'agit d'Ahito !**

**-Je sais que je n'ai pas à vous dire cela mais... prenez soin de Thran aussi...**

**-Je vieille sur lui je te rassure. **Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

**-Quand Ahito se réveillera, vous pourrez lui dire que si j'ai eu 20/20 à l'examen blanc de maths au collège, c'est parce que j'avais triché sur lui...**

**-D'accord je lui dirais !** Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

Et c'est sur cette dernière petite révélation qu'Abby quitta la chambre après avoir posé ses yeux argentés sur son ami si précieux. Dès lors où elle avait franchi la porte, elle s'était mis en tête de prendre du recul, beaucoup de recul... pourquoi pas quitter Akillian ? Seulement cette pensée s'envola un instant car elle tomba sur Sunja, qui avait des fleurs plein les mains. La petite fille rousse leva ses yeux bleus sur Abby et fut tout de suite touchée par le visage encore choqué de la blondinette.

**-Hey Abby, il ne faut pas te mettre dans de tels états, ils vont s'en sortir !**

**-Je le sais... Pour qui tu es venu ? Ton frère va bien pourtant... ?**

**-Oui je sais, c'est pour D'Jok et Ahito que je suis venue ! Je les trouve cool et gentil alors je suis venue leurs apporter des fleurs !**

**-C'est très mignon de ta part... ils seront content je pense...**

Abby regardait la petite fille devant elle qui avait l'âge de sa petite sœur... elle restait souriante et lumineuse, comme si rien ne pouvait détruire la joie et la bonne humeur de cette petite fille. La douleur d'Abby fut encore plus grande en ressentant la vie à travers Sunja. Elle ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer pour ne pas pleurer et les rouvrit pour s'agenouiller devant la petite rousse.

**-Prends soin de ton grand frère, car même s'il paraît toujours fort et que rien ne lui fait peur, il aura toujours besoin d'amour et de soutient et c'est ton rôle !**

**-Je sais ! Je l'aime mon frère après tout !**

**-Alors c'est le principal !**

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'Abby laissa Sunja dans le couloir pour qu'elle puisse apporter ses fleurs. Après cette petite discussion, les SnowKids n'entendirent plus parler d'Abby, car elle avait pris la décision de s'échapper de tout...

* * *

_Artegor n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à franchir une porte. Derrière il entendait des voix impatiente. Un brouhaha fatiguant qui rassemblait un peu trop de curiosité au goût du coach. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était obligé de passer par là. Derrière cette porte il y avait les journalistes de la ligue, ceux d'Arkadia et les supporters des SnowKids qui attendaient tellement le discours de l'entraîneur. Artegor soupira un bon coup et passa enfin cette porte. Immédiatement il fut submergé par des centaines de flash et des questions de tout genre. Il garda son sérieux et surtout le silence tant qu'il n'avait pas atteint son micro et que le calme n'était pas revenu. Finalement les journalistes se calmèrent un peu et Callie plus calme prit la parole._

_-Artegor comment vont vos joueurs ? Car c'est surtout ça le plus important !_

_-Et bien je ne veux pas vous mentir, Micro-Ice, Rocket et Tia n'ont pas de grosse blessures mais ils sont tout de même immobilisés. Quand à D'Jok et Ahito c'est beaucoup plus grave..._

_-Vous avez cinq joueurs en moins, votre équipe va forcément se retrouver en infériorité numérique sur le terrain et surtout sans gardien pour la finale... qu'avait vous prévu de faire ?_

_-Justement jouer un match avec une telle configuration est impossible alors jouer une finale relève du suicide... j'ai dû donc prendre une décision..._

_-De quel genre ?_

_Artegor semblait hésiter à parler soudainement et d'un coup la foule était devenue silencieuse. Les journalistes attendaient sans rien dire, leurs micros et appareils photo de levés._

_-Je me vois dans l'obligation de déclarer forfait... Je préfère sauver l'honneur des SnowKids qui sont de vrais joueurs, une grande équipe en vous laissant le souvenir d'une demi-finale gagné dignement, car oui ils l'ont gagné avec dignité, courage et classe !_

_Les indignations, les cris de déception s'élevèrent, les gens étaient sous le choc de cette décision. Callie avait baissé les yeux et elle avait rangé son micro avant de faire signe au cameramans de partir, car il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Tout avait été dit. Certain journalistes tentèrent de poser d'autres questions à Artegor afin de comprendre un tel choix, les fans eux criaient le slogan des SnowKids en signe de désespoir mais ça ne servirait à rien. Estimant lui aussi que tout était dit, Artegor préféra rebrousser chemin, ne supportant plus ces paparazzis._

Ce douloureux souvenir hantait le coach, qui était assis derrière le bureau de la faculté de Galactik Football d'Akillian. Il avait la tête posée sur les mains et essayait de se persuader qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir.

**-Tu as fait le bon choix.**

Le coach leva la tête, sortant de sa transe pour être face à son plus ancien et plus fidèle ami, Aarch lui-même. Il avait un visage compatissant et en même temps triste.

**-Ils étaient trop blessés pour jouer, une finale dans ces conditions aurait été un déshonneur pour eux... pour des joueurs tels qu'eux.**

**-J'ai un doute, déclarer forfait est une grosse humiliation...**

**-Les laisser jouer sans gardien, sans attaquants et avec un seul milieu de terrain aurait été une défaite encore plus humiliante ! La galaxie entière a vu ce match et ils ont compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner cette Cup dès la sonnerie de fin de match contre les Canids. Et pourtant ils l'ont gagné ce match, pour l'équipe, pour eux, pour leur amitié... Il y aura d'autre coupe, qu'ils gagneront dignement ! Je serais là pour t'aider ! Pour le moment ce qui compte c'est que D'Jok et Ahito n'aient pas de séquelles !**

**-Oui tu as raison... il faut se concentrer sur leur état de santé, c'est prioritaire.**

Artegor reprenait confiance en lui, Aarch était le coach par excellence des SnowKids, celui qui avait créé cette équipe, qui avait réalisé le rêve de ces enfants, alors s'il approuvait son choix c'est que celui-ci devait être bon dans le fond. Ce qui comptait avant tout, c'était les soigner en premier, ensuite il reprendrait l'entraînement doucement puis intensément pour aller brandir cette coupe à la prochaine Cup. Les SnowKids étaient une légende et ils seraient toujours une légende, faisant briller le Souffle d'Akillian très haut dans la galaxie.

**-Comment va Adim et ta petite fille ?**

**-Elles ont enfin quitté la clinique, tout ce passe pour le mieux !**

**-Je suis content pour toi ! Peut-être qu'elle sera une joueuse elle aussi plus tard, elle a ça dans le sang ! **Dit-il avec le sourire.

**-Ah ah tout de suite dans le cliché ! Mais ça serait drôle ! Si on allait à l'hôpital voir les enfants, ils vont avoir besoin de nous !**

**-Oui je suis d'accord, allons-y.**

Et c'est enfin avec le sourire que les deux coach quittèrent le bureau principal de la faculté pour aller voir tous les petits malades afin de les soutenir et de leurs remonter le moral vis à vis de la Cup.

* * *

Telsy avait toujours été celle des trois filles à avoir le plus de sang-froid. Celle qui maîtrisait le mieux ses émotions. Elle savait garder le contrôle sur elle-même. La jolie brune ne s'était pas une seule fois énervée -mise à part contre les commentateurs qui parlaient mal d'Abby- ni même versée une seule larme depuis qu'elle avait perdu cette personne qu'elle avait tant aimé...

Aujourd'hui c'était elle qui avait eu l'initiative d'aller chercher les dernières affaires d'Ashley dans sa chambre d'hôpital. La petite fille avait déjà était emmenée aux pompes funèbres pour être mise dans un cercueil. Abby avait voulu faire cela le plus vite possible pour que sa petite sœur repose enfin en paix. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'affaire dans la chambre, une tenue, une photo d'elle et Abby et un peu de matériel pour dessiner. Telsy avait mis tout cela dans un sac et elle avait quitté la chambre.

En marchant dans le couloir, elle passa devant la chambre d'Ahito. La brunette ne put s'empêcher de voir avec tristesse Thran qui était couché contre son petit frère, toujours inconscient, la respiration un peu saccadée. Telsy ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux face à cette scène, plus que n'importe qui, elle comprenait la souffrance de Thran. Et la jeune femme n'avait pas envie qu'il perde son temps à déprimer. Elle tapa contre le carreau afin d'attirer l'attention du garçon et ça marcha vu qu'il leva la tête. En voyant Telsy lui faire un immense sourire et un petit signe de main, il leva un sourcil et se leva du lit pour sortir de la chambre.

**-C'est Telsy c'est ça... ? Tu veux quelque chose ?**

**-Oui ! Dis-moi tu penses un peu à toi en ce moment ?**

**-Euh... pas vraiment non...**

**-Tu sais même s'il est inconscient, il ressent ton stress..., tu devrais te détendre un peu ! Viens on a qu'à aller se faire une partie de jeu vidéo !**

**-Je ne suis pas très sûr d'avoir envie de jouer là...**

**-Mais si ! En plus le jeu que je vais te montrer tu ne le connais pas !**

**-Aucun jeu ne m'est inconnu ! **Répondit-il avec plus de fermeté, la provocation l'ayant un peu réveillé, ce qui afficha un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage de la jeune femme.

**-Celui que je vais te montrer crois-moi que si, vu que je viens de le créer.** Dit-elle avec un air fier.

Thran haussa soudainement un sourcil, se rendant compte qu'il avait raison depuis le début. Il frappa son poing dans sa main avec un petit cri de vainqueur avant de se décider à la suivre vers la cafétéria.

**-Je le savais tu es un hacker !**

**-Oui enfin développeuse est plus approprié mais vu qu'en me bousculant tu as fait tomber des logiciels de forcing de ma sacoche alors je suis obligée de te dire que oui je suis un hacker quand je m'ennuie. D'ailleurs comment tu as su que j'étais un hacker ?** Demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup, curieuse, se demandant enfin comment il avait pu deviner juste en voyant quelques disquettes tomber de sa sacoche. Et là ce fut Thran qui eut un sourire de vainqueur, prenant une démarche assurée digne d'un D'Jok qui venait de marquer un but.

**-Parce que moi aussi je suis un hacker ! Alors tu me le montre ton jeu ?**

Telsy dû s'arrêter un instant, surprise, alors ce garçon-là était lui aussi un hacker ? Intéressant, de quoi faire de lui une cible pour son jeu préféré, c'est à dire pirater et planter l'ordinateur de sa victime. La brunette reprit de l'assurance et une fois dans la cafétéria elle sortit son holo-ordinateur pour montrer son jeu de plateforme qu'elle avait elle-même créé.

Le principe était simple, Telsy avait branché deux manettes sur son ordinateur et les deux petits personnages avait des systèmes de jeu différent et devaient s'entraider pour terminer le niveau. Et Thran se révéla être un bon joueur car il avait rapidement comprit les mécaniques du jeu. Et ils firent plusieurs niveaux en rigolant et en s'entraidant. Seulement les premiers bugs firent leurs apparitions et Telsy se mit à grogner un peu.

**-Tu me montre le code de ton jeu ? **Demanda Thran avec un petit sourire.

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans broncher, heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler ligne de code sans avoir l'impression de parler chinois, parce qu'Abby et Sasha ce n'était pas ça... mais Thran lui adorait par-dessus tout programmer, alors lire les lignes de code du jeu de Telsy était un jeu d'enfant. Il repéra rapidement la première erreur.

**-Là regarde, tu as oublié d'appeler ta fonction de matérialisation des murs, c'est pour ça qu'on passait à travers la carte !**

**-Ah oui en effet...**

**-Et insères ta fonction de debug en même temps, tu feras d'une pierre deux coup et tu utiliseras beaucoup moins de mémoire !**

**-Et ben, tu t'y connais vraiment en fait !** Dit-elle avec un petit sourire sincère.

**-Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai pu programmer ou hacker, tu risquerais d'être surprise !**

**-Quand tu auras piraté l'ordinateur central de la Technoide, reviens me voir et peut être que là je serais surprise, monsieur je suis un footballeur avant d'être un programmeur.**

C'est là que Thran eut un joli petit sourire innocent mais un peu fier tout de même. Telsy ne comprit pas sur le coup, est ce qu'il souriait pour relever le défi ou... le sourire de Thran fut de plus en plus insistant et c'est là qu'elle comprit.

**-Attend t'es sérieux ? Tu l'as vraiment fait ?** Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux ronds.

**-Quand tu auras piraté l'ordinateur central de la Technoïde, reviens me voir et peut être que là je te considérerais comme mon égal, madame je suis une programmeuse avant d'être un vrai hacker !**

**-Ah. Ah. Ah. Très drôle. Je suis morte de rire. **Répondit-elle en boudant, n'en revenant pas qu'elle est trouvée plus fort qu'elle.

**-Bon alors, on l'améliore ton jeu ?**

**-Je rêve ou tu te concentres un peu plus sur toi et sur ce que tu aimes ?**

Thran baissa les yeux, perdant automatiquement son sourire, réalisant enfin où voulait en venir cette fille depuis le début. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait au juste... Se respectait-il aussi peu pour se laisser dépérir ainsi ? La déprime n'arrangeait rien et ce n'était pas respecter Ahito non plus... mais le problème était là...

**-Je suis tellement inquiet pour mon petit frère...**

**-Je sais... Abby m'a beaucoup parlé de votre relation fusionnelle quand on était à l'orphelinat et je trouve cela très touchant que tu veilles autant sur ton petit frère mais c'est mieux si ça ne te nuis pas.**

**-Oui je dois penser à moi de temps en temps...**

**-Ben fais-le alors, tu es rentré chez les SnowKids uniquement grâce à toi et c'est de même pour Ahito, comme quoi vous pouvez aussi vivre l'un sans l'autre sans pour autant qu'il y ai de la séparation.**

**-Tu as raison... et le pire c'est que je le sais... tu es assez doué pour aller de l'avant toi !**

**-Heureusement.**

**-Pourquoi heureusement... ?**

**-Parce que je n'avais pas envie de déprimer toute ma vie, mais ça sert à rien d'en parler maintenant vu que j'apprécie la vie que j'ai, en excluant bien sûr la mort d'Ashley...**

**-Ouais... je suis désolé pour tout cela...**

**-J'en suis sûre que tu l'es, après tout tu étais proche d'Abby, tu l'es peut être toujours... ?**

Thran lui offrit un petit sourire pour confirmer ses dires, bien entendu qu'Abby avait toujours une place dans le cœur, surtout que depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité, tous les actes de la jeune fille avait été pardonné par le geek, étant lui-même grand frère, il avait pu comprendre la folie de la blondinette. Son frère était en ce moment même dans un état critique et Thran n'arrivait plus à réfléchir raisonnablement.

Mais cette fille pouvait lui changer les idées et justement ça lui ferait du bien car D'Jok était très perturbé en ce moment, Thran s'en était bien rendu compte, c'était son ami après tout. Micro-Ice se remettait encore de sa maladie et en plus de s'occuper de lui, il essayait de rééquilibrer D'Jok. Alors comme Ahito était toujours inconscient, Thran n'avait pas vraiment de personne avec qui passer du temps pour se détendre. À part cette fille et il ne voulait plus rester dans cet état.

**-Si tu aimes les jeux vidéo, je pourrais te montrer tous ceux que j'ai créé ?**

**-Oui je veux bien, pour une fois que je trouve quelqu'un avec qui causer et qui comprend ! Les filles me disent que je parle en droïde...**

**-Ah toi aussi ? Parce que les garçons me disent la même chose... Bon après ça va mieux quand je parle en langage football !**

**-Ton frère n'est pas un accro à l'ordinateur ?**

**-Lui ? Sûrement pas ! Lui c'est plutôt avec un casque sur les oreilles et avec un carnet à dessin que tu vas le voir, quand il ne dort pas...**

**-Ah il est donc plus posé, c'est marrant que vous arriviez à être aussi proche alors que vos personnalités sont totalement opposées !**

Thran ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque. Tout le monde lui avait faite, c'est vrai que lui et Ahito étaient vraiment opposés, Ahito était narcoleptique, lui il dormait peu, le plus jeune avait une santé assez fragile alors que Thran ne savait même plus quand il était allé chez le médecin la dernière fois. Ahito était un peu foufou, ordonné et artistique alors que Thran était très calme, un peu plus bordélique et accro à l'informatique. Et pourtant ils se comprenaient, ils riaient ensemble, ils arrivaient à être ensemble malgré leurs passions différentes, à tout se dire et surtout à s'aimaient. Ils étaient juste fusionnelles et c'était ça qui comptait.

**-Tant que vous êtes bien ensemble, on moins tu peux compter sur lui et lui pour toi !**

**-C'est pour cela... j'ai tellement envie qu'il se réveille...**

**-Fais lui confiance et laisses-lui le temps, il a été très blessé, son corps se repose sans compter qu'une Cup c'est fatiguant et ça tu le sais ! **Dit-elle avec un sourire. **En tout si tu as besoin de te changer les idées, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler, je serais ravie de voir tes jeux !**

**-Pour cela il faudrait que j'aie ton numéro si tu veux que je t'appelle, à moins que tu préfères que je pirate ton téléphone... ?**

**-Essaye ! Et tu verras ton holo-ordinateur !**

**-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?** Répondit-il avec un sourire, ce qui fit sourire aussi Telsy qui était confrontée à quelqu'un qui lui tenait tête en informatique et ça l'amusait. Elle lui prit donc son téléphone pour y glisser son numéro et Thran en fit de même.

**-Je te laisse retrouver ton frère ! Je pense que tu en as besoin et puis sentir ta présence lui fera du bien ! Moi il faut que j'aille m'occuper de l'enterrement d'Ashley... Aller courage pour ton petit frère, prends soin de lui ! **Finit-elle en se levant avec le sourire.

**-Merci beaucoup pour le geste que tu viens de faire ! C'était vraiment gentil, ça serait cool si vous gardiez contact avec l'équipe pour l'avenir, ça aiderait peut être Abby à revenir...**

**-Je pense qu'on avait prévu de faire cela, mais pour le moment on va attendre que tout ce calme un peu...**

**-Ouais, c'est pour cela que je vais retourner avec mon petit frère !**

Telsy lui fit un clin d'oeil pour encourager Thran dans son geste et puis de toutes façons, elle sentait qu'elle retenait le jeune homme depuis trop longtemps et qu'il était angoissé de ne plus voir son petit frère. C'est donc avec le sourire et avec un Thran beaucoup plus détendu qu'ils se quittèrent. Car après tout, Telsy l'avait dit, il fallait permettre à Ashley de reposer en paix... Mais la question trottait toujours dans la tête de tous les SnowKids et dans celle de ses deux amies, est ce qu'Abby allait se reconstruire et revenir parmi eux ?


	34. Résonance

Chapitre 33 : Résonance

D'Jok avait une nouvelle fois quitté sa chambre, il marchait un peu pour stimuler ses muscles. Mais dès qu'il marchait un peu, il avait assez mal au dos. Le choc de son corps contre le terrain lors de sa chute avait été assez violent. Du coup son dos était encore bloqué. Ça faisait dix petites minutes qu'il marchait, une journée était passé depuis qu'il avait su la vérité sur Abby, depuis que la petite Ashley était morte. La finale était le soir même, cette finale où on verrait les Skyfall brandir la coupe. Rien qu'à cette pensée, D'Jok grimaça, il était dégoûté, en colère et triste. Et la douleur dans son dos devenait trop forte, il décida donc de retourner dans sa chambre, afin de dormir, au moins il oublierait...

En repartant dans sa chambre d'hôpital, D'Jok regardait ses pieds, il n'avait pas envie de croiser le regard des gens, un regard remplit de pitié de voir la star des SnowKids aussi dépitée. Alors il baissait la tête et marchait, le dos courbé, les épaules tombantes dans ces couloirs froids, sans vie. Au détour du couloir où se trouvait sa chambre, il percuta une personne, la faisant carrément tomber avec un petit cri de surprise. D'Jok leva les yeux pour aider la fille qu'il avait fait tomber et il fut extrêmement surprit en tombant face à une petite tignasse rousse et des yeux verts. Il tendit sa main et aida Sasha à se relever avant de continuer sa route comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il n'avait croisé personne.

**-D'Jok... ?**

Le rouquin s'arrêta et se retourna mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment lire d'émotion dans son regard, seulement Sasha décida d'insister.

**-J'étais venue te voir mais tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre, je t'ai apporté un cocktail à base de plantes pour calmer les courbatures !**

**-C'est gentil mais ça ira. Bonne journée.**

**-Attends !** Cria-t-elle presque alors que D'Jok reprenait déjà sa route pour aller dans sa chambre, elle le rattrapa et se mit à sa hauteur. **Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée... ? Tu vas punir toutes tes relations à cause d'un malentendu avec Abby... ?**

**-Sincèrement Sasha, depuis quand tu le savais qu'Abby voulait nous faire perdre ?**

**-Depuis quelques heures avant toi... je ne savais pas par la suite que tu avais eu un face à face avec elle le soir même... Le lendemain je t'ai envoyé un message pour te prévenir car même si Abby était mon amie, je trouvais que l'équipe n'avait pas à subir cela.**

Pour prouver ses dires, elle sortit son téléphone et mit devant les yeux de D'Jok le message qu'elle lui avait écrit.

**De Sasha** : [ 8h24 ] : Ce que je vais te dire va te faire de la peine, mais pour le bien de mon amie, pour celui des SnowKids et surtout pour le tient. Abby veut faire perdre l'équipe mais contre son gré... tu dois lui parler car tu restes un ami à ses yeux et tu es le capitaine, je pense que tu peux lui faire comprendre qu'elle fait une bêtise !

**-Mais tu m'avais déjà bloqué... alors tu n'as pas pu recevoir le message,** dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Et D'Jok aussi baissait les yeux, Sasha avait essayé de le prévenir, mais comme il avait réuni tous ses dégoûts ensemble, la trahison d'Abby lui avait fait perdre tout confiance en la gente féminine. Alors que même si c'était trop tard, le message de Sasha aurait atténué la douleur... mais maintenant c'était fait. Le jeune homme soupira et continua de lui tourner le dos. Face au caractère buté de D'Jok, Sasha monta d'un cran elle aussi.

**-Alors tu vas continuer à te fermer à toutes nouvelles relations justes parce que tu es trop fier ? Tu ne te remets jamais en question ?**

**-Hey baisses d'un ton avec moi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la moral en ce moment ! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais on vient de perdre une finale, par forfait en plus ! Je suis blessé, je viens de perdre une amie et un de mes meilleurs potes est pratiquement dans le coma !**

**-Je le sais ! Car je ne sais pas si tu es au courant toi aussi, mais moi aussi je suis en train de perdre une amie parce qu'elle dépérit après avoir perdu sa sœur et que j'ai un autre ami qui se perd lui-même, se contredisant même... car il pleure la disparition d'une amie d'enfance mais préfère rester sur ses principes nocifs...**

**-En même temps je n'ai jamais demandé à être ton ami... Pour une fois occupes toi de toi et arrêtes de jouer les anges gardiens !** Répondit-il froidement avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Micro-Ice arrivait dans le couloir avec des sucreries, boitant encore vu que sa cheville était toujours bandée. C'est là qu'il vit Sasha devant la porte de la chambre, la tête baissée. Elle finit par réagir et partir, ce qui impliquait de croiser Micro-Ice. Et c'est là que le petit brun remarqua les yeux larmoyant de la jeune femme. La veille, il avait rapidement cerné la personnalité de Sasha, douce, gentille et solidaire et voir un aussi joli visage en larme l'énerva immédiatement. Il alla donc dans la chambre de D'Jok et le vit allongé sur son lit, à plat ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller.

**-T'es trop con...**

D'Jok sursauta d'un coup en reconnaissant la voix de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait une insulte dans sa bouche et une insulte pour lui. Il haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre.

**-Tu l'as connais depuis quand cette fille ?**

**-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Quelle fille ?**

**-Je parle de Sasha ! Elle était devant ta porte et elle pleurait ? Sérieux elle a l'air gentille comme tout et si elle est venu te voir c'est qu'elle te connaît !**

**-Elle pleurait... ? **Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude et étonnement.

**-Oui elle pleurait ! Et je sais qu'elle est dans ton téléphone !**

**-Quoi... ?**

**-Quand tu prenais ta douche entre les huitièmes et quarts de finale, tu avais laissé ton portable sur MON lit, je dis ça car tu serais capable de me le reprocher et il a sonné et j'ai vu son nom. Et tu sais quoi je n'ai pas lu les messages, mais j'étais content, super content même, car je me suis dit que mon meilleur ami avait trouvé une fille avec qui il s'était ouvert et aujourd'hui je vois que cette même fille pleure ! T'es trop con sérieux...**

**-Et toi tu fouilles dans les affaires de tes amis ! Non mais tu n'as pas honte !**

**-Mais tu es sérieux là ! C'est moi ta prochaine victime ? Tu te rends compte du mal que tu te fais là ?**

D'Jok ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup, les mots de Micro-Ice l'avaient touché...

**-Tu dérailles franchement ! T'es en train de gâcher ton énergie et tes relations ! Ok Abby a mal agit mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si on t'avait proposé un mauvais plan pour me sauver de ma maladie ? Et tu te fais si peu confiance pour ne pas croire que des personnes n'ont pas envie de te faire de coup bas ? Visiblement non, puisque tu crois que J'AI fouillé dans ton téléphone ! Tu m'as énervé là, je vais retrouver ma copine, que j'aime, en qui j'ai confiance, car elle me fait perdre dix fois moins d'énergie que toi ! Je te laisse avec ta fierté et tes principes stupide !**

Et c'est sur ce ton froid et énervé que Micro-Ice quitta la chambre et claquant la porte, laissant un D'Jok totalement choqué. Jamais son meilleur ami ne lui avait parlé ainsi, aussi en colère et blasé. C'était dur, venant de sa bouche c'était très dur... Il n'allait pas bien en ce moment et il venait de se disputer avec son petit frère de cœur. Dans ce genre de situation il serait allé voir Thran et Ahito mais vu l'état de santé du plus jeune des frères, autant oublier ce plan. Et c'est là que Sasha aurait pu lui remonter le moral mais c'était elle le centre de la discussion.

Alors le rouquin enfonça sa tête une nouvelle fois dans l'oreiller sans voir qu'une nouvelle personne rentrait dans la chambre. La personne s'assit sur son lit et il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux. Pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui s'était, à la place il se redressa et la prit dans ses bras et appela tout de suite à l'aide.

**-Je ne sais plus du tout en j'en suis maman...**

**-Ça va aller mon chéri... tu veux en parler ?**

**-Ben je ne sais pas... Tu crois que tu m'aider ?**

**-Tu es mon fils, je suis capable de faire plein de chose !**

D'Jok fit un sourire à Maya, sa mère adoptive, une femme digne de confiance qui avait toujours pris soin de lui. Le jeune homme se confia à sa mère, il parla de presque tout, sa rencontre avec Abby, son départ pour l'orphelinat, son retour dans l'équipe, sa trahison, leur duel, et la mort de sa petite sœur, la dispute avec Micro-Ice et la rencontre avec Sasha puis la dispute également... Maya comprit tout de suite la détresse qui avait pris possession de son fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort tout en le berçant afin de le calmer un peu car il n'était pas dans un bon état. Puis finalement elle parla avec lui.

**-Tu sais Micro-Ice a raison... tu devrais te remettre en question. Tu es un beau garçon, un des meilleurs joueurs de Galactik Football de la galaxie, tu as beaucoup de force et de charisme car après tout tu diriges l'équipe. Mais malgré tout tu dois être tolérant avec toi même et surtout sincère !**

**-Sincère... ?**

**-Micro-Ice tu es attaché à lui, tout comme aux autres de ton équipe, et aussi comme Abby et Sasha... Tu as mal je le sais, mais tu comprends aussi pourquoi elle a fait cela, n'est-ce pas ?**

Face au ton doux de sa mère, D'Jok ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer la tête positivement, étant sincère avec lui-même. Maya décida de lui rappeler une anecdote afin de lui donner son déclic.

**-L'année dernière, quand tu es revenu dans l'équipe après le tournoi de paradisia, ils t'ont cru quand tu as dit que tu ne savais pas ce qu'il t'avait pris et ils ont compris pourquoi tu avais mis du temps à revenir, n'est-ce pas. Tu pourrais faire pareil, tu ne crois pas... Capitaine ?**

D'Jok se resserra un peu plus contre sa mère, nichant sa tête dans son cou, il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire et en même temps les mots de Maya l'atteignait. Il commençait à réfléchir sur lui-même, mais le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'il savait qu'il se faisait du mal. S'enfermer ainsi dans le dégoût, la peur et le manque de confiance commençait à sérieusement le détruire. Les gens lui tournaient le dos et Micro-Ice aussi...

Maya était restée toute la matinée pour ne pas le laisser seul, l'apaisant de sa présence puis Simbaï était passée pour lui refaire un bilan afin de voir où en étaient ses blessures. Les muscles de son dos étaient toujours enflammés et il avait une côte de déplacée, il devait donc rester bien au calme et ne pas trop bouger. Par contre le fluide des Canids avait totalement déserté son corps donc celui-ci se remettait doucement.

À midi, D'Jok était couché dans son lit, il regardait le plafond et il avait une multitude de sensations bizarres en lui. Du mal-être, de l'angoisse, son ventre se tordait, il avait froid et il avait du mal à déglutir. Il se concentra sur les paroles de sa mère et commença à réfléchir dessus, se remettre en question, il ne l'avait jamais fait, et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait toujours été sûr de lui !

C'est là que D'Jok eut son déclic, c'est vrai ça, il avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Il avait toujours été fier de ce qu'il était, un grand joueur, une star, alors pourquoi il doutait de lui maintenant ? Pourquoi il s'enfermait au lieu de s'affirmer. Ils avaient tous raison, Maya, Micro-Ice et Sasha, il se faisait du mal. Abby avait juste voulu sauver sa sœur, Sasha avait toujours voulu être gentille avec lui et Micro-Ice avait été content qu'il trouve une fille avec qui créer un lien. Le rouquin prit donc son téléphone et avec des yeux tristes, il envoya un message.

**De D'Jok** : [ 12h06 ] : Je suis vraiment désolé Mice...

Et le portable sonna très rapidement, ce qui surprit D'Jok.

**De Micro-Ice** : [ 12h08 ] : T'inquiètes ! Je t'apprécie trop pour ne pas te pardonner tout de suite ! Demandes à dame Simbaï de te laisser sortir de l'hôpital et viens chez moi ce soir, on se fait une soirée entre mec plutôt que déprimer sur cette finale !

**De D'Jok** : [ 12h11 ] : Grave ! Avec plaisir ! J'ai plein de chose à te raconter en plus !

**De Micro-Ice** : [ 12h13 ] : Des choses sur quoi ? Sur Sasha ?

**De D'Jok** : [ 12h15 ] : En partie oui ! En attendant passes un bon moment avec ta copine, à ce soir !

Et enfin un vrai sourire apparaissait sur le visage du rouquin, il ne ressentait plus du tout de gêne à parler de sa rencontre avec Sasha à Micro-Ice. Au contraire, en parlant à son meilleur ami, il aurait un avis extérieur sur cette fille et ça l'éviterait de se torturer l'esprit sur qui se méfier. Il alla donc voir Simbaï pour demander l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital. Il batailla de longues minutes avec elle en promettant qu'il resterait immobile et qu'il ne forcerait pas et finalement il eut l'autorisation de quitter ce bâtiment froid et pas accueillant du tout.

* * *

Vingt et une heure, Thran commençait à avoir faim, il n'avait pas quitté son frère de toute la journée, mais heureusement pour lui sa mère et son père venaient d'arriver dans la chambre, permettant au jeune homme de prendre un peu de recul. Il regarda son frère toujours inconscient mais un peu moins souffrant et quitta la chambre à contre cœur. Il était toujours angoissé de voir son petit frère dans un tel état, ne plus entendre sa voix, ne plus voir son sourire, ses yeux noirs attendrissant, ses petites blagues, tout cela lui manquait... C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il alla jusqu'à la cafeteria de l'hôpital et en se servant il entendit son téléphone sonner.

**De Telsy** : [ 21h06 ] : 14 smash en dix minutes sur smash bros ! Alors le geek, capable de faire mieux ?

C'était quoi cette provocation ?

**De Thran** : [ 21h08 ] : Alors là quand tu veux ! Ramènes ton ordinateur et une manette et je vais t'apprendre la vie ma petite !

Il ne fallut que cinq minutes pour voir la jeune femme, plus déterminée et sûre d'elle que jamais, débarquer dans la cafeteria, son ordinateur à la main. Et pour la première fois depuis le match contre les Canids, Thran éclatait de rire.

**-Alors toi tu me cherche !** Grogna presque Telsy.

**-Non mais sérieux, je n'en reviens pas que tu marches aussi vite !**

**-Vas-y moques-toi ! Tu riras moins dans dix minutes !**

**-Tu es trop drôle ! **Répondit-il toujours aussi mort de rire.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de la jeune femme, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'elle était drôle. Et c'était une sensation bizarre... Mais peu importe, elle alluma son ordinateur et brancha les manettes pour prouver à Thran qu'elle était plus forte aux jeux vidéo. Malheureusement pour elle, Thran se révélait être un très bon joueur et il gagna la première partie haut la main.

**-Ok je veux ma revanche !** Hurla-t-elle, faisant pouffer de rire le jeune homme.

**-Si tu veux !**

Et ils jouèrent à ce jeu pendant une heure et demie, sans se rendre compte, à travers cette série de combat, de rire et de taquinerie, un premier lien était né entre les deux hackers. Ils étaient dans leur petit monde à eux, celui de l'informatique et des jeux vidéo. Et grâce à Telsy,Thran arrivait à se détendre, à calmer son angoisse causée par l'état de santé d'Ahito. Il souriait et passait un bon moment, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible vue que D'Jok était aussi en reconstruction et que Micro-Ice l'aidait. Et pourtant... comme quoi, il y avait toujours un peu de lumière même dans les lieux les plus sombres.

* * *

Il était presque vingt-deux heures trente, d'ici quelques minutes, les Skyfall allaient recevoir la coupe. Cyrus la brandirait et le fluide de son équipe brillera à travers la relique dans toute la galaxie. Mais les SnowKids étaient un peu préoccupés à autre chose. Chacun avaient trouvé leur occupation. Tia avait décidé de rester avec Rocket, ils étaient dans la chambre de celui-ci à sa pépinière, enveloppés dans les couvertures de son lit et ils regardaient un film, tranquillement blottit l'un contre l'autre. De temps en temps, le jeune homme nichait son nez dans les cheveux platine de sa petite amie, reniflant son odeur ou l'embrassant dans le cou. Ils étaient bien là, tous les deux, et ils reposaient leur blessure respective. Allongée sur le côté, Tia n'avait pas trop mal aux côtes et Rocket ne bougeait pas sa cheville. Et puis ils pouvaient profiter de la chaleur de l'autre.

Et ce n'était pas le seul couple à profiter du temps à passer ensemble. Mei et Sinedd étaient ensemble chez le jeune homme à faire une partie de jeu vidéo avec Sunja. Ils étaient tous les trois mort de rire car ils jouaient à un petit jeu de kart un peu parodique. Mei et Sunja s'entendaient à merveille car elles avaient un point commun, elles adoraient prendre soin de Sinedd toutes les deux. Alors de temps en temps, elles se réunissaient pour pouvoir trouver une surprise à lui faire et forcément l'attaquant été comblé.

Mark aussi avait décidé de s'occuper, il sortait à l'instant du cinéma et il avait regardé un film qui lui avait vraiment changé les idées, c'était mieux ainsi, plutôt que de déprimer devant une finale qu'il ne jouerait pas. Au moins là il se sentait bien, il avait le sourire et puis la nuit sur Akillian était vraiment belle. Il avait beau neiger, il faisait doux et le ciel était dégagé, laissant voir tout un ensemble de constellation. C'est sous ce même ciel que Micro-Ice et Zoeline se trouvaient, assit sur un banc, emmitouflés dans des manteaux et des écharpes, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Les flocons de neige se déposaient dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme, la rendant encore plus jolie aux yeux de Micro-Ice. Ils ne disaient rien, mais ils étaient bien, oubliant un peu le football, oubliant toute cette mauvaise histoire, appréciant juste le moment présent. Et c'est ça qui les rendaient heureux.

Tous les SnowKids se sentaient bien, malgré tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Zoeline avait fini par quitter son petit ami afin de le laisser retrouver D'Jok, elle n'avait jamais été dérangée par la relation proche des deux garçons. Au contraire, elle estimait qu'elle ne devait pas étouffer Micro-Ice, ni même lui prendre tout son temps avec ses amis. Il était footballeur professionnel et son équipe était sa famille, une partie de lui et elle n'avait pas le droit de lui retirer une partie de cela. Elle respectait beaucoup trop Micro-Ice pour cela. Et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle rentra chez elle, plus amoureuse que jamais.

Micro-Ice lui, n'avait pas bougé du banc, il n'avait pas froid dans son manteau bien épais. Il regardait la neige tomber avec le sourire et il fut vite rejoint par D'Jok qui avait le sourire lui aussi et qui s'empressa de s'asseoir à cause de son dos douloureux. Il se positionna bien droit et remonta ses jambes contre lui.

**-Alors qui a cassé le côté buté de mon meilleur pote ?** Dit-il malicieusement.

**-Ma mère.**

**-Et ben, il t'aura fallu deux personnes pour réfléchir. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire sur Sasha ?**

C'est à reculons que D'Jok décida de s'ouvrir un peu à Micro-Ice. Mais si au début il était très timide, son amitié et la confiance qu'il avait toujours eu pour le petit brun reprit le dessus et il raconta sa rencontre avec la petite rousse.

**-Je l'ai rencontré le premier soir de notre arrivée sur le Génèse Stadium. Tes retrouvailles avec Zoeline m'avaient énervé, du coup je suis allé au bar du prospectus qu'il y avait eu sur nos tables de nuit. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Sasha, c'est elle qui a créé le bar pour les joueurs afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver et se détendre loin des caméras.**

**-Sérieux ! Au bon sang la prochaine fois qu'on retourne au Génèse, on ira à ce bar ! Pas de paparazzi le bonheur ! Et alors tu lui as parlé ?**

**-En fait c'est elle qui m'a parlé, elle m'a servi à boire et elle a tout de suite remarqué que j'étais méfiant envers les filles. Et elle m'a dit que j'étais dans l'erreur et que j'avais d'autre chose dans la vie où je devais dépenser de l'énergie plutôt que dans ces bêtises. Et je ne sais pas mais sa façon de parler, d'être, tout était sincère et je suis devenu moins méfiant, je ne sais même pas l'expliquer moi-même...**

**-Et bien peut-être parce que c'est juste une fille bien, tu sais ça existe !**

D'Jok bouda légèrement en voyant Micro-Ice se moquait de lui mais le sourire innocent de ce dernier le fit sourire à son tour, il ne changerait pas après tout.

**-Après elle m'a donné son numéro sans me demander le mien pour que je lui parle uniquement si un jour j'en aurais envie, sa démarche m'avait touché !**

**-Tu m'étonnes ! Comme quoi elle a dans la caboche la petite !**

**-Faut croire... Du coup après le match All-Stars, quand Simbaï a annoncé que tu ne jouerais plus, j'étais franchement déprimé et je ne voulais pas me tourner vers Thran et Ahito qui devaient l'être aussi... et c'est là que je lui aies envoyé un message pour la retrouver au bar et elle a réussi à me convaincre que même si tu ne jouais plus, tu étais toujours là et grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à relativiser et à aller de l'avant. Par la suite, on s'envoyait régulièrement des messages ! Comme elle est originaire d'Akillian, elle soutient les SnowKids, donc elle me félicitait pour mes buts et elle me demandait régulièrement l'état de mon moral et dans chaque message, elle trouvait les bons mots. J'ai commencé à lui raconter des bons souvenirs à moi et à apprécier les échanges avec elle !**

Pour prouver ses dires, il passa son téléphone à Micro-Ice pour que celui-ci puisse lire les conversations et le petit brun fut très touché des échanges. La gentillesse de Sasha était frappante, au début D'Jok avait été très sur la défensif et petit à petit ses messages étaient plus doux, avec une touche d'humour de temps en temps. Ça se voyait qu'un lien s'était formé, que le rouquin s'était ouvert à Sasha, qui lui avait donné sa confiance. Micro-Ice lui rendit son téléphone avec un sourire sincère, il était content pour lui.

**-Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?**

**-Ben... je ne sais pas trop... avec l'histoire avec Abby, j'ai été un peu dur avec elle car j'ai tout mélangé...**

**-Ben déjà à propos d'Abby, tu ne crois pas qu'elle mérite d'être pardonnée... ?**

**-J'y est réfléchit et je pense que oui mais... je n'y arrive pas pour le moment...**

**-C'est normal, tu es le capitaine et tu as eu une confrontation direct avec elle, mais si déjà tu penses que oui elle mérite d'être pardonnée alors ça prouve que tu es plus tolérant avec toi même et que dans le fond Abby a de l'importance pour toi. Alors est ce que la gentille Sasha elle, mérite la confiance de la star des SnowKids ?** Demanda-t-il malicieusement, faisant sourire la dite star.

**-En fait j'aimerais m'excuser, j'ai vraiment été méchant alors qu'elle était venue m'apporter une boisson pour soulager les courbatures et qu'en plus elle a voulu nous prévenir pour Abby, et puis c'est vrai elle a toujours voulu me rendre service et m'aider... j'étais été idiot sur ce coup-là, je t'assures que j'ai envie de m'excuser...**

**-Ben regarde qui rentre de la boulangerie nocturne !** Répondit-il en faisant un signe de tête.

D'Jok tourna la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux, de l'autre côté de la route, Sasha, oui la jolie petite rousse avec sa longue tresse entrait dans la boulangerie.

**-Ça doit être ton destin qui te joue des tours !**

Le capitaine des SK fronça des sourcils et bouscula son ami pour se venger de la petite pic. Mais étrangement, il se leva, difficilement car il avait mal au dos et il traversa la route pour rejoindre cette jeune fille dans la boulangerie. Sasha semblait avoir retrouvé sa douceur et sa positivité malgré toutes les mauvaises nouvelles. Elle regardait les pâtisseries car elle n'était pas une fille superficielle qui voulait à tout prit toujours faire des régimes. Sasha elle, était bien dans sa tête, dans son esprit, donc sa santé et son physique était bon.

**-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers mademoiselle ?**

**-J'aimerais un macaron à la framboise et aussi un cookie au chocolat blanc !**

**-D'accord ! Ça fera cinq crédits standards s'il vous plaît !**

**-Ah mince j'en ai que deux, cinquante... Mais je ne sais pas à lequel renoncer !**

**-J'aimerais un chausson à la pomme et une tarte au citron meringuée et mettez le cookie et le macaron sur ma note s'il vous plaît ! **Murmura une voix derrière la jeune femme qui, se retourna immédiatement et fut très surprise de voir D'Jok.

**-Dix crédits standards s'il vous plaît ! Et je peux avoir un autographe ?**

**-Euh... oui bien sûr ! **Répondit-il franchement avant de signer une photo et de la donner à la boulangère avec l'argent. Elle sauta presque de joie en recevant la photo signée par la star des SnowKids puis elle lui donna le paquet.

Les deux personnes sortirent de la boulangerie et c'est en rougissant et fuyant le regard de Sasha qui lui tendit ses pâtisseries. La jeune femme voyait bien où il venait en venir et elle avait le sourire, un sourire sincère.

**-Tu es charmant quand tu es gêné !**

Une fois de plus ce n'était pas de la drague, mais des paroles venant du fond du cœur pour lui prouver qu'il avait de la valeur et ça D'Jok l'avait remarqué. La douceur et la gentillesse de Sasha lui avait manqué, beaucoup même et c'est là qu'il se rappela qu'il avait été méchant avec elle.

**-Je... je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital, tu as raison à propos de moi et si j'ai demandé à être ton ami... bref je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça c'est... enfin tu comprends... ?**

Le petit rire de Sasha face à la gêne de D'Jok prouvait qu'elle était touchée par ses mots, bien que maladroit. D'Jok fut assez surprit du rire cristallin de la petit rouquine, il était mignon.

**-Mais tu n'as pas t'excuser ! Comprendre que tu as fait une erreur et revenir vers moi c'est on ne peut plus suffisant et ça me touche vraiment ! Je te remercie !**

Sasha semblait vraiment heureuse, ses yeux étaient brillant, son sourire franc et mignon. Et D'Jok se sentait de nouveau en confiance avec elle, il ressentait ce sentiment de détente quand il était avec elle, le sourire revenait, ses barrières de défense cédait petit à petit. La confiance en lui revenait, enfin...

**-Je vais avoir besoin de m'asseoir, j'ai mal au dos... HEY MICE JE T'AI PRIS UN CHAUSSON AUX POMMES !**

**-OH COOL J'ARRIVE ! **Cria-t-il à l'autre bout de la rue avant de venir en courant.

Micro-Ice arriva à leur niveau en sautillant sur sa cheville valide, il avait vu toute la scène et il était heureux, son ami commençait à se rééquilibrer et cette fille semblait être vraiment gentille et digne de confiance. D'Jok devrait passer plus de temps avec Sasha et Micro-Ice devrait apprendre à la connaître pour savoir si elle serait vraiment bénéfique pour son ami. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait que des bonnes impressions.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il tendit les mains pour avoir son gâteau mais il haussa d'un coup un sourcil. Ses yeux lui picotaient et il sentit son corps le démanger puis une douleur se lança dans son ventre, le forçant à se courber en avant, une main sur l'estomac.

**-Ça va Mice ?** Demanda D'Jok.

**-C'est bizarre j'ai mal au ventre d'un coup !**

**-Ouais moi aussi..., répondit-il en se tenant le ventre lui aussi.**

Puis du ventre, ça passait au crâne et là, la douleur fut extrêmement violente et surtout soudaine, à tel point que les deux garçons plaquèrent leurs mains dessus en tombant à genoux et en hurlant, tant ils avaient mal. Sasha était horrifiée devant cette scène, les garçons s'étaient tordus de douleur d'un coup, sans aucune explication. La jeune femme se mit à genoux elle aussi et prit la main des deux garçons, la pression qu'elle reçut immédiatement sur ses petits mains prouvait la souffrance qu'ils ressentaient, en plus de leur hurlement.

Sasha ne comprenait vraiment pas, tout comme les garçons et c'est là que la réponse fut donnée. Les deux joueurs furent entourés d'une magnifique lumière bleue, le Souffle d'Akillian quittait leur corps en grande quantité et il disparut d'un coup, en même temps que les hurlements des garçons. Ils étaient toujours à terre, la respiration saccadée, tenant la main de Sasha et un petit peu perdu.

**-Merde... Mice je crois qu'on vient de perdre le Souffle...**

**-Je crois aussi... bon sang ça fait trop mal...**

**-Vous avez perdu votre fluide... ?**

* * *

**-Thran ! Thran ça va ?** Demanda Telsy à genoux à même le sol aux côtés de Thran qui était allongé par terre, la respiration difficile et le visage encore déformé par la douleur. **Tu viens d'utiliser le Souffle !**

**-Non je ne l'ai pas utilisé... il est sorti de mon corps et là je ne le ressens plus... c'est quoi ce truc ?**

Sur le coup la jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre, elle ne possédait pas le fluide, comment pouvait-elle savoir si elle l'avait ou non ? Plutôt que de réfléchir sur des éléments dont elle avait déjà les réponses, elle préféra aider Thran à se relever, ses jambes tremblaient encore et la douleur était légèrement présente. Puis une sonnerie se fit entendre, elle venait du portable de Thran. Il le sortit et vit que c'était l'annotation de l'enclenchement de la montre d'Ahito.

Les yeux de Thran s'ouvrirent en grand et son cœur rata un battement. Son petit frère venait de se réveiller ! Et il l'appelait lui !

Un splendide sourire s'affichait sur le visage du défenseur alors qu'il semblait avoir oublié toutes douleurs en lui au vu du sprint qu'il piquait jusqu'aux soins intensifs. Le voyant faire, Telsy décida de le suivre et prit donc ses jambes à son cou. Enfin, enfin se disait Thran, Ahito était réveillé, il allait pouvoir de nouveau entendre sa voix, voir son sourire, parler avec lui, le taquiner, le voir dormir paisiblement. Il s'imaginait déjà sauter sur le lit pour le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il avait eu peur mais qu'il savait aussi qu'il se réveillerait.

Les deux frères allaient se retrouver et reprendre leur vie comme avant avec leur complicité parfaite. Thran en était déjà tout heureux.

* * *

Sasha venait d'aider D'Jok et Micro-Ice à s'asseoir sur le banc afin d'attendre que les petites douleurs restantes partent. L'inquiétude se lisait dans les yeux des deux garçons, ils ne ressentaient plus du tout la moindre parcelle de fluide en eux, c'était tellement bizarre. Alors qu'ils essayaient de trouver une explication, un portable sonna, c'était celui de Sasha. Elle le prit et lu le message, son visage se déforma par l'étonnement, la peur et le désespoir. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier et sa main qui tenait son holo-téléphone tremblait. Cette attitude qui faisait beaucoup de peine à voir interpella tout de suite D'Jok.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda-t-il vraiment inquiet.

Les yeux émeraude de la jolie rousse se baissèrent, elle fuyait les regards insistant des garçons. N'ayant pas le courage de parler pour leur expliquer, elle se résolu à leur donner son téléphone à D'Jok. Micro-Ice se pencha pour lire le message et les visages des deux garçons furent déchirés par la douleur... Non ce n'était pas vrai... pas ça !

**De Telsy** : [ 22h46 ] : Je suis à l'hôpital et je crois que je vais pleurer moi aussi là... Abby n'est même pas remise de la mort d'Ashley et il falloir trouver les bons mots pour lui dire qu'Ahito vient de sombrer dans le coma...


	35. Fuite

Chapitre 34 : Fuite

Le jour s'était levé sur Akillian, c'est un jour bien triste, le ciel était gris, il faisait très froid et il ne neigeait pas, c'était plutôt de la pluie verglaçante qui tombait. Le climat sur Akillian était froid et déprimant, le teint des gens était devenu gris, les sourires avaient disparus et personne n'avait envie de sortir par ce temps. Et pourtant, quelques personnes étaient dehors, bien emmitouflées dans des manteaux bien chauds, des écharpes, des gants et des bonnets.

Les SnowKids, mise à part Thran, Ahito et Abby avaient une fleur blanche dans les mains et marchaient dans le cimetière de la grande ville. Dans un élan de soutient et de compassion pour Abby, joueuse définitive des SK, les autres joueurs étaient venus déposer une fleur sur la tombe de la petite Ashley. Sasha et Telsy avaient volontiers accepté de les guider et Rocket avait pris des fleurs à sa pépinière.

La petite fille de quatorze ans avait été enterrée la veille, Abby avait voulu que ce soit vite fait pour qu'elle repose enfin en paix. Et en cette matinée grise, les SK venaient féliciter le long combat qu'elle avait livré. En tant que frère aîné et ayant une petite sœur du même âge qu'Ashley, Sinedd s'avança le premier et déposa sa fleur sur la pierre tombale, il restait silencieux, les yeux baissés et la main légèrement tremblante mais il gardait la tête haute pour démontrer sa force morale. Tia fut la suivante, les yeux légèrement humides, très touchée par cette histoire, Rocket vint la soutenir en lui prenant la main et tout les deux déposèrent leur fleur.

Mei fut la suivante, de nature plus forte que Tia, elle gardait ses larmes pour elle et la tête haute, mais ça n'empêchait pas que la mort de la petite fille l'avait bouleversé elle aussi, c'était injuste de mourir aussi jeune. Elle déposa sa fleur en fermant les yeux, saluant l'acharnement de cette petite fille pour survivre à sa maladie. Mark s'avança à son tour, mais lui c'était Abby qu'il saluait, pour avoir renoncé à sa vie, ses passions pour s'occuper de sa sœur, même si elle avait fait une bêtise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son courage.

Micro-Ice et D'Jok se regardèrent et en tant qu'amis proches, c'est en voyant la tombe de la petite Ashley que la douleur s'emparait d'eux. C'est là qu'ils comprenaient son combat, tous ces choix qu'elle avait fait pour sauver une aussi jeune personne, une personne qu'elle aimait tant. Les deux garçons s'avancèrent pour déposer leur fleur tout en se tenant la main pour se soutenir dans ce moment difficile. Puis, les yeux humides, Micro-Ice ouvrit la bouche.

**-J'aurais été ravi de te rencontrer petite, tu aurais dû voir ta sœur jouer, elle est exceptionnelle et ça serait bien qu'elle revienne dans l'équipe, on prendra soin d'elle comme elle a pris soin de toi et on fera en sorte qu'elle sourit de nouveau un jour.**

**-Ta sœur était quelqu'un... d'extrêmement courageux, elle n'a pas toujours fait les bons choix mais elle a eu le cran de les faire pour te sauver. ****Je l'admire et je l'aime énormément****, c'est une amie digne de confiance, car à travers ses actes, elle a prouvé qu'elle ne laisserait jamais personne dans une situation critique. ****Moi aussi je veillerais sur elle****, je ferais en sorte qu'elle rejoue avec nous afin de pouvoir vivre sa passion et d'être avec nous.**

Micro-Ice regardait D'Jok avec des yeux ronds, une larme roula sur sa joue, tout comme les autres qui étaient surprit par tant de pardon et de gentillesse de la part de D'Jok. Le capitaine s'était vraiment remis en question, il avait voulu comprendre Abby en faisant le parallèle avec la maladie de Micro-Ice et finalement il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait été désespéré et angoissée par la survie d'Ashley, du coup il l'avait pardonné et aujourd'hui plus que jamais il voulait la retrouver pour lui dire qu'il était là, que Micro-Ice était là, que tous les SK étaient là pour elle.

**-Si on retournait à l'hôpital, Thran doit avoir besoin de nous. **Parla le capitaine avec une voix tremblante tout en se retournant.

Micro-Ice acquiesça d'un mouvement positif et il prit la direction de l'hôpital en marchant un peu mieux, sa cheville étant presque guérit. Les autres joueurs les suivirent, toujours avec un lourd silence. Sasha et Telsy restèrent quelques secondes pour se recueillir auprès de cette petite fille pour qui elles s'étaient battues elle aussi. Puis en se tenant la main pour se soutenir, elles rattrapèrent les joueurs afin de prendre la direction de l'hôpital d'Akillian. Mais rien que d'y retourner, le douloureux souvenir de la veille revint en Telsy, lui faisant fermer les yeux de douleur.

* * *

_Thran courrait comme un fou dans l'hôpital vers les soins intensifs suivit de Telsy. Ils slalomaient entre les médecins et les infirmières. Le portable de Thran sonnait pour indiquer que la montre d'Ahito venait de s'activer, il s'était donc réveillé._

_En effet au moment même où le Souffle avait quitté les possesseurs de fluide, Ahito y comprit, celui-ci s'était réveillé d'un coup, n'ayant plus aucun fluide pour surcharger son système nerveux. Mais il n'était pas comme les autres, si les autres joueurs rentraient en osmose avec le cœur de la planète pour en puiser du fluide, Ahito avait la même configuration que ce cœur de planète, il possédait le Souffle d'Akillian en lui et perdre son fluide de manière aussi brutale..._

_Bien qu'il était dans le brouillard, très faible suite à ses jours d'inconscience, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer, alors il rassembla ses maigres force pour soulever son bras afin d'appeler à l'aide. Le seul réflexe qu'il eut, la seule personne à qui il avait pensé était son frère, c'est pour cela qu'il activa sa montre, priant pour que Thran ait son téléphone. Et bien entendu que Thran l'avait, il courrait en ce moment même vers lui, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il allait se passer._

_Simbaï qui était dans la chambre d'Ahito en ce moment même, à terre et une main sur le ventre à cause de la perte du Souffle. Elle se redressa difficilement, s'appuyant sur une petite table et l'alarme reliée à Ahito se déclencha. Elle s'approcha de lui et qu'il commençait à devenir inerte mais il était encore réveillé. Elle se rua sur un masque d'oxygène pour lui mettre sur le visage et lui prit sa main._

_**-Restes avec moi Ahito ! Restes avec moi ! Regarde-moi et écoutes ma voix !**_

_Mais ses yeux noirs commençaient à se voiler pour ensuite se fermer, sa tête tombait sur le côté, sa respiration avait de plus en plus besoin d'être assistée, son rythme cardiaque baissait._

_**-Restes avec moi s'il te plaît ! Restes éveillé !**_

_Tout son système nerveux se désactivait suite à la disparition du Souffle. Depuis la grande fièvre à ses quatre ans, le système nerveux d'Ahito avait appris à fonctionner avec une énorme quantité de fluide, aspirant celui des autres, en produisant pour lui-même et endormant son propriétaire pour ne pas le faire souffrir de ce surplus de fluide. Et donc sans Souffle, cette cohabitation s'annulait et son cerveau lâcha... Simbaï avait beau crier de rester avec elle, il perdait toutes notions d'équilibre, il ne voyait plus rien et la voix de Simbaï devenait lointaine, très lointaine... Ses yeux venaient de se fermer, son cœur battait très lentement et sa tête s'était affaissée sur le côté, sa conscience venait de le quitter et les écrans démontraient que son activité cérébrale venait de s'arrêter..._

_Et pourtant avant de s'endormir, il avait apprécié les gestes de Simbaï, il s'était souvenu de beaucoup de chose pour profiter de ces quelques secondes. Il avait eu beaucoup de pensées pour ses parents surtout pour sa mère qui allait être bouleversé de son coma. Puis il avait pensé aux SnowKids, il s'était excusé dans sa tête envers eux de les abandonner une fois de plus... il s'en voulait de les abandonner, de les laisser sans gardien... Puis il avait eu le visage de ses deux meilleurs amis en tête, le sourire de Micro-Ice, le visage déterminé de D'Jok, tout ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient géniaux. Ses pensées s'étaient ensuite dirigées vers son rayon de soleil, sur la jolie blonde qui était revenue dans l'équipe. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauté devant elle pour la protéger, au moins elle n'avait pas été blessée et ça c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui._

_Enfin, malgré l'activité cérébrale quasiment éteinte, il avait eu une dernière pensée pour son frère et bon dieu qu'est ce qu'il souffrait... il voyait la détresse et le chagrin sur le visage de Thran... il le laissait tout seul. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait ce geste malgré tout pour Thran... il avait sauvé Abby mais il laissait son grand frère tout seul avec une grande souffrance. Se sentant partir, il s'était imprégné du visage souriant de Thran, de sa voix rassurante qui lui dirait que tout irait bien, qu'il resterait à ses côtés. Les souvenirs d'eux deux riant comme des fous, partageant les plus moments de leur vie furent les dernières images avant qu'il ne sombre dans le coma sous les humides et débordant de larme de Simbaï._

_**-Non...**_

_**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe... ? **__Demanda une voix tremblante derrière elle._

_Simbaï se retourna et vit Thran tout essoufflé, son holo-téléphone à la main qui bipait toujours, au même rythme que la lumière bleue de la montre d'Ahito. Le plus jeune des frères avait réussi à prévenir le plus vieux et Thran était venu en courant, pensant avoir une bonne surprise. Mais en voyant les larmes sur le visage du médecin de l'équipe et le masque à oxygène sur la bouche de son frère, il comprit tout de suite. Il eut un mouvement de recul, bougeant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, ne voulant pas y croire, ses dents se serrèrent et ses yeux s'humidifièrent._

_**-Non...**_

_**-Thran je... je suis désolée...**_

_Et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tout son corps se figea comme gelé, il ne voulait pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi... pourquoi... Thran s'approcha de lit doucement, ses jambes tremblaient, ses larmes coulaient sans fin et plus aucun sons misent à part des sanglots sortaient de sa bouche. Il prit les mains encore chaude de son petit frère et les serra contre son cœur à lui. Il voyait son visage éteint, ni souffrant, ni en sueur, juste éteint... Pourquoi est-ce que la vie lui enlevait à tout prix son petit frère, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas en bonne santé comme lui, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre tranquillement avec lui ? Thran sanglotait vraiment maintenant, tout son corps était remué de spasmes, ce qui était le strict opposé du corps d'Ahito. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, afin de lui apporter un peu de chaleur et pensant sûrement que sa présence et sa tendresse de grand frère le réveillerait... Les larmes coulaient encore et encore, il avait mal, tellement mal..._

_Et Telsy assistait à toute la scène, elle sentait son cœur se briser, la mort d'Ashley et le coma de ce jeune homme rappelant la situation de la petite blonde était beaucoup pour elle d'un coup... Voir Thran pleurer contre le corps inactif de son petit frère lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir, son plus douloureux souvenir, celui où elle avait perdu la personne la plus importante à ses yeux... Telsy avait beau être forte et maître d'elle même sur ses émotions, cette scène venait d'humidifier ses yeux. Et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il fallait le dire à Abby, lui dire que l'histoire avec sa petite sœur se répétait sur le garçon le plus important à ses yeux. Elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule, c'est pour cela qu'elle prit son portable pour envoyer un message à Sasha, loin de se douter que D'Jok et Micro-Ice était avec elle..._

* * *

Telsy venait de chasser se souvenir de sa tête, rester sur le passé ne changerait rien, c'était l'instant présent qui comptait. Et pour le moment, tous les SnowKids hormis Abby étaient assis devant la chambre d'Ahito, attendant, sans vraiment trop savoir ce qu'ils attendaient mais au moins ils avaient la conviction qu'Ahito ressentait leur présence. Ils étaient silencieux et regardaient douloureusement à travers la vitre de la chambre. Thran était couché sur lit, à côté de son frère, une de ses mains tenait celle d'Ahito pour lui apporter toute la présence, la chaleur et l'amour possible. Même si Ahito était dans le coma, Thran restait persuadé que son petit frère et lui-même étaient toujours connectés.

Il savait que ses amis étaient là, dehors et il les remerciait pour cela, il les remerciait d'être là pour lui et pour son petit frère. Thran n'aurait pas pu affronter cela tout seul... Il ressentait les regards compatissant de D'Jok et Micro-Ice, ils étaient pour lui, ils le soutenaient, ils étaient là pour lui tels de vrais amis. Il avait de la chance de les avoir...

Dans le couloir, le silence régnait, laissant place à la patience. Micro-Ice avait vu que D'Jok avait toujours mal au dos, il lui avait permis de s'allonger et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux afin d'être dans une meilleure position, il avait fermé ses yeux et s'était imprégné de la chaleur de son meilleur ami pour laisser son esprit calme et serein même si c'était difficile. Et Micro-Ice en faisait autant. Tia avait la tête sur l'épaule de Rocket et elle avait ramené ses jambes sur le banc. Mei avait le dos appuyé sur l'épaule de Sinedd, elle lisait son journal comme à son habitude, sans vraiment prendre le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle lisait. Et l'attaquant lui jouait sur une petite console portable, un bras autour de Sunja qui était appuyé contre lui également. Elle était venu soutenir Thran elle aussi, très attachée à l'équipe, tout comme Zoeline qui avait une main dans les cheveux de Micro-Ice pour le détendre un peu. Même Sasha et Telsy étaient là, car elles avaient toutes les deux perdus un proche et elles souhaitaient soutenir l'équipe dans cette dure épreuve. Sasha était assise à même le sol, les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine comme Mark qui était juste à côté d'elle. Alors que Telsy pianotait sur son holo-ordinateur en se pinçant les lèvres, visiblement elle semblait chercher quelque chose.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Sasha qui avait fini par être alertée par l'attitude butée de son amie.

**-Je suis en train de tracer le portable d'Abby mais il ne bouge pas de l'hôtel où elle a dormit, je pense qu'elle a laissé son téléphone dans sa chambre et qu'elle est partie... Et puis la retrouver pour lui dire qu'un de ses amis et dans le coma, à quoi bon...**

**-Tu préfères qu'elle soit dans l'ignorance peut être ! **Répliqua Sasha.

**-Bien sûr que non... c'est juste que je n'ai plus envie de la voir souffrir... ni de voir souffrir personne d'ailleurs...**

Les joueurs levèrent la tête suite aux paroles du hacker, surprit de sa détresse par rapport à la souffrance des autres. Ils se dirent qu'Abby avait eu de la chance de rencontrer deux filles aussi merveilleuses. Elle avait dû tellement se sentir soutenue...

* * *

Clamp n'avait jamais été aussi concentré de sa vie, sauf peut-être quand il avait trouvé l'anti multi-fluide. Là il avait les dents serrées, son front était en sueur, il y avait plusieurs bouteilles d'eau vide autour de lui, sur son bureau et par terre. Depuis un moment maintenant, il était sur son holo-ordinateur, le scientifique avait localisé la position exacte de Sonny grâce au signal de sa ceinture.

Le chef des pirates était enfermé dans une prison spéciale de la Technoïde. Une prison hautement sécurisé. Déjà on ne pouvait pas l'approcher sans identification et ce qui lui donnait du fil à retordre, c'était de pirater les caméras. Clamp n'avait jamais vu un système de sécurité aussi élevé. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait c'est qu'il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner pour sortir Sonny de là, vu qu'Artie, Benett et Corso étaient enfermés avec lui. Alors comment allait-il le sortir de là...

Surtout que ça devenait urgent, depuis hier soir, tous les utilisateurs du Souffle d'Akillian avaient perdu leur fluide. Même Aarch, Norata et Adim avaient victime de ce phénomène. Et Clamp avait tout de suite comprit pourquoi cela c'était produit, la résonance dont Sonny lui avait parlé avait eu lieu. Baldwin avait dû récolter suffisamment de multi-fluide avec les différents fluides durant la Cup pour provoquer cette fichue résonance. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait eu lieu mais peu importait le comment, ce qui comptait là, c'est de trouver une solution pour arrêter la diffusion de multi-fluide à travers la galaxie.

Après encore quelques heures à taper des lignes de code et à faire des forcing, il réussit à faire cracher les caméras de la petite base. Il leva les bras au ciel en criant Eureka puis il se remit à pianoter sur son clavier.

**-Ok Sonny j'y suis presque !**

Il commença à regarder à travers les caméras pour explorer toute la base. Et que ne fut pas son étonnement en voyant toutes les défenses, Clamp avait l'impression que cette prison avait été construite juste pour Sonny, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Déjà la seule porte qui permettait d'entrer dans la cellule nécessitait un code d'identification par lecture laser d'une carte que possédait un droïde noire. Le droïde était un des robots que venait de construire Baldwin, il était activé en mode combat et c'est lui qui avait la carte pour ouvrir la porte de la cellule de Sonny.

Mais si seulement il n'y avait que cela, toutes les caméras étaient équipées de laser, prête à tirer dès qu'elles ne reconnaissaient pas le droïde, il y avait plusieurs détecteur de mouvement, des portes blindées et autre protection...

**-Je ne sais pas comment je vais te faire sortir de là...**

Clamp soupira en posant ses mains sur sa tête pour la masser tout en regardant les vidéos qui montraient Sonny assez paniqué tout comme ses trois acolytes. Et il n'était pas le seul à regarder la vidéo des quatre pirates prisonniers. Baldwin en faisant autant, il souriait, il avait un vrai sourire de satisfaction sur son visage. Il était assis derrière son bureau, d'une manière décontractée, Cletus à ses côtés qui était assis sur le bureau, lui aussi ayant un sourire de satisfaction. Le scientifique jubilait en regardant Sonny, assit et désespéré. Mais son plaisir fut de courte durée car Maddox entrait dans son bureau sans même frapper, son pas était rapide et appuyé et son regard furieux.

**-Que ce passe-t-il Baldwin ?**

**-Comment ça Excellence ?**

**-Il n'était pas question d'activer les droïdes maintenant et voilà qu'ils se sont tous activés en même temps et qu'ils arrêtent toutes les personnes qu'ils trouvent dangereuse ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?** Demanda-t-il en crachant presque.

**-Et bien comme convenu j'ai construit des droïdes pour la protection de la galaxie, pour un monde parfait !**

**-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de construire des robots qui arrêtent tout le monde sans aucune raison !**

**-Justement Maddox, **parla-t-il en haussant le ton et se levant de sa chaise. **Vous avez une vision de la protection de la galaxie bien égoïste ! Vous voulez tout contrôler alors que vous ne contrôler rien, les pirates sont toujours en circulation et les peuples ne sont pas étroitement surveillés, ils n'ont pas de comportement dictés dès le début et je compte changer cela !**

**-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler, mais votre discourt sonne légèrement dictateur et là c'est vous qui voulez tout contrôler, vous voulez que les peuples suivent des règles strictes quitte à enlever leur raison de vivre ! Je savais que je devais me méfier de vous, je ne vous laisserais pas faire Baldwin !**

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase que deux droïdes blancs rentraient dans le bureau, leurs armes laser levées, prête à tirer. Mais Baldwin gardait son sourire, il regarda Cletus qui partageait ce même sourire narquois. Il se leva du bureau et activa son fluide. Entourée d'une lumière blanche, il sauta sur les deux droïdes pour les faire tomber et les désactiver à l'aide d'un coup puissant.

**-Mais c'est impossible, tous les possesseurs de fluide ont perdus le leur !**

**-Il y a tant de chose que vous ne savez pas Maddox et je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'être retiré de vos fonctions ! **Répondit Baldwin alors que deux droïdes noirs entraient dans le bureau.

**-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas Baldwin ! Comptez sur moi pour vous régler votre compte !** Dit-il furieux alors qu'il se faisait emmener par les droïdes.

**-Je connais un endroit où il sera parfait, entouré de son vieil ami !**

Cletus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire alors qu'il regardait avec satisfaction les droïdes qui grésillaient encore à ses pieds. Baldwin s'approcha de lui pour repousser les droïdes du pied.

**-Personne ne m'empêchera de réaliser Utopia ! Envoyez des droïdes pour arrêter tous les membres du Cercle des Fluides, ils ont dû remarquer que vous avez utilisé votre fluide.**

**-Je m'en occupe. Et pour ce qui concerne l'armée de droïdes ?**

**-On fait comme on a dit, on commence par Akillian !**

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela, envoyer son armée de droïdes de combat sur Akillian, planète natale de Sonny, de ces maudits SnowKids qui avaient failli annuler son plan, de cette petite peste d'Abby qui a refusé de lui obéir jusqu'au bout. Cette planète allait subir un traumatisme plus violent que l'explosion du Métafluide...

* * *

Cercles des Fluides, une planète bien spécifique, toujours stable et protégée mais aujourd'hui elle semblait très perturbée. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait le grand maître du cercle, Brim Balarius. Il ne flottait pas dans sa boule d'énergie et il avait perdu le contact avec tous les êtres vivants et il semblait très mal au point. À genoux et la respiration saccadée. Il activa la communication holographique avec tous les membres du Cercle des Fluides, un par planète.

**-Bienvenue à tous, même si l'heure n'est pas aux bienvenues... Pouvez-vous me décrire ce qu'il se passe autour de vous ?**

**-Toute la population Unadienne possédant un fluide l'a perdu, l'équipe des Rykers y compris ! **Répondit la représentante du Cri de Métal.

**-Il en est de même pour les Xzionien, leur fluide a brusquement disparu hier soir !**

**-Les Akillians aussi ont perdu leur fluide, le gardien des SnowKids qui avait un métabolisme proche de celui du cœur de la planète en est tombé dans le coma !** Enchaîna Simbaï.

**-Et je vois que vous aussi vous avez tous perdu votre fluide. En fait je ne perçois plus la moindre partielle de fluide dans toute la galaxie à part du multi-fluide. Il y a eu une résonance hier, cela m'a beaucoup affecté et j'ai du mal à m'en remettre, de plus l'effort que j'ai dû donner pour changer notre planète d'orbite afin de garder notre position secrète m'a encore plus affaiblit... Nous devons comprendre comment cette résonance a-t-elle eu lieu et éradiquer ce multi-fluide qui circule à travers la galaxie ! En attendant oubliez que vous êtes un membre du Cercle et gardez un œil sur tous les anciens possesseurs du fluide !**

**-Bien grand maître ! **Répondirent les membres du Cercle avant de disparaître.

* * *

Une nouvelle matinée commençait à Akillian, tout aussi grise et triste que la journée précédente. Il y avait un ciel couvert qui laissait passer peu de lumière et il tombait des pluies verglaçantes. C'est sur ce genre d'image déprimante que D'Jok ouvrait les yeux, se réveillant d'une nuit courte et agitée. Il avait tellement mal dormit, le coma d'Ahito et la disparition d'Abby hantant ses cauchemars. Comme il habitait à côté de l'hôpital, il était rentré chez lui et il en avait profité pour héberger plusieurs personnes. Notamment Micro-Ice qui dormait encore dans la deuxième place du lit, tout emmitouflé dans les couvertures. Il y avait également Mark qui dormait sur un matelas proche de la fenêtre, ainsi que Telsy et Sasha qui avaient élu domicile sur le canapé de la grande de D'Jok.

Le capitaine des SnowKids se redressa dans son lit et se frotta les yeux, puis il regarda tout autour de lui les autres qui dormaient encore et eut une mine un peu basse. Encore une journée bien triste qui commençait. D'Jok savait qu'il allait réveiller les autres pour aller à l'hôpital et regarder Ahito dormir dans un sommeil profond ainsi que Thran qui déprimait. Mais bon, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire.

Alors D'Jok se leva, il prit ses affaires et alla prendre une douche avant de revenir dans sa chambre pour secouer l'épaule de Micro-Ice, assez doucement avant de retirer la couette de son visage. Le petit brun remua doucement, grognant légèrement alors D'Jok l'encouragea.

**-Aller Mice... Thran et Ahito ont besoin de nous.**

**-Oui... Je me lève, tu réveilles les autres... ?**

D'Jok acquiesça d'un mouvement positif de la tête avant de réveiller les filles et Mark puis il alla ensuite prévenir sa mère que tout le monde était réveillé. Ainsi Maya prépara un petit déjeuner équilibré afin de leur apporter un peu de bonheur à travers toute cette angoisse créée par le coma d'Ahito. Et effectivement ça leur faisait du bien, un peu de chocolat chaud, des tartines grillées avec de la confiture ou de la pâte à tartiner, du jus de fruits et les toutes les bonnes odeurs fumantes.

Puis après ce moment convivial, ils prirent la direction de l'hôpital afin d'y retrouver leurs deux amis. En chemin ils croisèrent Sinedd, Mei et Sunja. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, des petits sourires apparurent sur les différents visages. Le fait de se retrouver leurs faisaient du bien, ils se sentaient un peu moins seul, ils se sentaient soutenus. Surtout qu'au vu de la situation, certains d'entre eux avaient encore de l'humour.

**-Alors ton dos ? Il se remet en place ou tu es condamné à être un...**

**-Si tu dis la suite de ta phrase, je te jure que je te fais bouffer de la neige avant de te jeter du haut du stade d'Akillian !**

Micro-Ice ne put s'empêcher de rire tout comme Mei, alors que Telsy elle, était pliée en deux vu que c'était son genre d'humour. Sasha aussi avait un petit sourire en coin. Malgré qu'il n'ait pas pu finir sa phrase, Sinedd avait aussi un petit sourire de vainqueur. Ils continuèrent donc leur route en direction du bâtiment blanc et froid. Mais en chemin, au détour d'une ruelle, les hauts parleurs de secours de la ville, ceux utilisés pour une évacuation d'urgence s'activèrent.

**-Cher peuple d'Akillian, comme vous avez pu le voir les possesseurs de fluide ont été victimes d'une perte violente de celui-ci. Suite à de récentes études, la planète est en train de mourir et l'atmosphère va devenir toxique ! Laissez les droïdes noires vous évacuer et ne faites aucune résistance ! Je répète ne faites aucune résistance !**

**-Quoi ? Mais Dame Simbaï ne nous a jamais parlé de ça !** Releva D'Jok.

Les autres aussi se regardaient perplexe, cette histoire n'avait pas de sens, si la planète devait mourir après la disparition du Souffle d'Akillian, le Cercle des Fluides s'en serait rendu compte au moment même de la disparition. Ils n'eurent pas d'autres temps pour réfléchir que déjà un droïde noir était là, devant eux.

**-Veuillez me suivre pour être évacués !**

**-Attendez, je crois que les autorités sont mal renseignés, il ne peut pas y avoir un cas d'urgence en si peu de temps, tout à l'air de bien se passer pour le moment !** Parla Sinedd en s'avançant près du droïde.

**-Je répète veuillez me suivre pour être évacués sans faire de résistance !**

**-Non je ne suis pas d'accord, on a le droit d'être un minimum au courant de ce qu'il se passe pour qu'on puisse prévenir nos fami...**

Les autres personnes présentes ouvrirent grand les yeux face à la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Sinedd n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que le robot lui avait donné un coup en plein visage, tellement violent que le jeune homme en était tombé à terre, bien sonné et la joue déjà en train de marquer. Il sentait un goût de métal dans sa bouche et il comprit qu'il s'était ouvert les gencives. S'essuyant la bouche, il releva les yeux vers le droïde dans l'incompréhension. Suite à ce geste, D'Jok ne pouvait rester inactif, il s'interposa entre le robot et Sinedd, il semblait furieux et son mal de dos était oublié désormais.

**-Non mais vous êtes malade ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous...**

D'Jok n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car lui aussi était cogné violemment au visage, tombant à terre à son tour et faisant crier les autres personnes suite à ce deuxième coup. Sunja venait de se cacher derrière Mei, les larmes aux yeux, elle-même ayant un visage effrayé. Sasha et Telsy avait fait un pas de recul et la brunette avait déjà ouvert son ordinateur. Micro-Ice tremblait lui aussi, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. D'Jok et Sinedd, eux par contre étaient dans un état de rage, ne supportant pas s'être fait frapper et humilier ainsi. Ils se redressèrent en même temps et poussèrent le droïde pour l'écarter du reste du groupe.

**-Individus menaçant à 40 % !**

Et dès que les garçons le poussèrent, il attrapa leur poignet pour les attirer contre lui et les frapper immédiatement dans le ventre, coupant leur respiration et faisant crier une nouvelle fois les autres. Les deux attaquants tombèrent sur le dos faisant gémir un peu plus D'Jok à cause de la douleur initiale. Telsy qui pianotait toujours sur son holo-ordinateur eut un petit sourire.

**-Si on débranche les câbles apparent sur sa nuque ça le désactive,** chuchota-elle.

Micro-Ice leva les mains au ciel et s'approcha doucement du robot, il tremblait et il avait peur surtout que ses deux amis étaient à terre, se tenant le ventre dans la douleur.

**-Micro-Ice qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Mei paniquée alors qu'elle cachait toujours Sunja.

**-Je vous suis jusqu'au lieu d'évacuation.**

C'était tellement étrange, alors que D'Jok l'avait toujours défendu et protégé et que Sinedd l'avait toujours tyrannisé, là c'était lui qui semblait agir. Alors que le droïde jugeait qu'il n'était pas dangereux, il se retourna tout en donnant l'ordre à tous les autres de les suivre. C'est là que les sourcils de Micro-Ice se froncèrent et que son visage paru déterminé, il s'était dit qu'il devait être rapide alors il s'était rué sur le robot et avait tiré de toutes ses forces les câbles apparent sur sa nuque. Le droïde s'était figé et avait commencé à grésiller avant de s'écrouler.

**-Plus personne ne va tenter de me faire croire des conneries !** Hurla-t-il presque sur l'épave du robot.

D'Jok et Sinedd, toujours à terre étaient choqué de la scène, depuis quand le petit Micro-Ice tout peureux était-il devenu aussi courageux et méfiant ?

**-Whoa Mice... ! **Murmura D'Jok avec une lueur impressionnée dans les yeux et un petit sourire sincère.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Micro-Ice suite au compliment de son meilleur ami et le petit air de respect sur le visage de Sinedd, l'applaudissement de Mei, le cri d'exclamation de Sunja, le visage de Telsy levant un sourcil et le sourire franc de Sasha le fit encore plus rougir. Il se gratta même la tête nerveusement avant de rougir. Mei et Sasha aidèrent D'Jok et Sinedd à se relever alors que leur ventre était encore un peu douloureux et c'est là que le rouquin décida de parler.

**-Il faut qu'on s'éloigne d'ici et qu'on prévienne nos parents !**

**-On est déjà là D'Jok !**

Le capitaine des SK se retourna et fut rassuré de voir sa mère, il courut la prendre dans ses bras, rassuré. À ses côtés, il y avait Kendra la mère de Micro-Ice, les parents de Mei et ceux de Sinedd. Ainsi que Clamp et Simbaï.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Le droïde a attaqué D'Jok et Sinedd ! **Cria Mei.

**-Je sais, nous devons fuir le plus vite possible, cette histoire de contamination je suis sûr que c'est un mensonge et que ces droïdes sont le projet de Baldwin dont Sonny m'a parlé !** Répondit Clamp.

**-Attendez ! Moi aussi il m'en a parlé, mais il m'a seulement parlé du fluide qu'il voulait récolter sur les joueurs ! **Enchaîna D'Jok.

**-Je ne sais pas si les droïdes et cette histoire de collecte des fluides sont liés mais en tout cas nous devons partir ! J'ai mis quelques navettes à disposition, totalement programmées pour aller sur Shiloe, là-bas nous serons en sécurité, en attendant suivez-moi !**

**-Les droïdes sont programmés pour attaquer quiconque fera de la résistance, plus l'individu sera rebelle, plus ils seront dangereux !** Avoua Telsy avant de fermer son holo-ordinateur.

**-C'est pourquoi il faut les éviter ! **Cria Clamp en forçant les autres à courir.

**-Mais et les autres ?** Demanda Micro-Ice.

**-J'ai envoyé des messages à tout le monde pour leurs indiquer les lieux des trois navettes ! Courez maintenant ! **Répondit Clamp.

Ils se mirent donc tous à courir en suivant Clamp, la panique les gagnant d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi des droïdes noirs qui attaquaient des êtres vivants alors qu'ils voulaient comprendre cette histoire de contamination, de mort de leur planète ? Dans sa course, D'Jok ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil à tous les autres pour savoir s'ils suivaient, surtout aux autres joueurs et encore plus à sa mère et à Micro-Ice. Tout était si étrange en ce moment... la disparition du Souffle, d'Abby, ces droïdes... qu'est ce qu'il se passait bon sang ?

Au détour d'une ruelle, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec trois droïdes, naturellement, ils firent tous demi-tour, ce qui enclencha le mode combat des robots. Les trois droïdes mirent en avant leur agilité, grimpant les murs, bondissant sur les toits pour réapparaître devant le groupe, les surprenant. Par réflexes, Sinedd attrapa sa petite sœur alors que D'Jok se mettait devant Maya et Micro-Ice, les parents de Mei se mirent devant leur fille afin de la protéger. Plus personne ne bougeait, les respirations s'emballaient, le cœur s'accélérait, est ce qu'ils allaient se faire battre... ?

Pas exactement, car derrière les droïdes, à pas de loup, des personnes s'approchèrent d'eux pour tirer leurs câbles dans la nuque, les faisant tomber sur le côté.

**-Non mais c'est quoi ces trucs encore ! **Grogna Aarch.

**-Ce n'est pas très bon pour l'environnement en tout cas !** Répondit son petit frère Norata.

**-En tout cas ça fait limite travail d'équipe ce qu'on vient de faire, je vais vous chercher un maillot ? **Plaisanta Artegor.

Les autres personnes présentes ne purent s'empêcher de rire face à la petite touche d'humour alors que les trois hommes qui venaient de détruire les droïdes avaient un sentiment de fierté. Derrière eux apparurent Adim qui tenait son bébé dans ses bras ainsi que Kira accompagnée de Tia et de Rocket. Ces deux derniers ne purent s'empêcher d'aller serrer les autres SnowKids contre eux.

**-Vous allez bien ?** Demanda Rocket.

**-Ça va à peu près on va dire !**

**-Mark et ses parents sont déjà à la navette ! **Fit remarquer Clamp avec un sourire. **Dépêchons nous, elle est toute proche !**

Ils se hâtèrent donc encore plus pour atteindre cette navette et sortir de ce cauchemar. Car autour d'eux, les hauts parleurs de la ville continuaient toujours à diffuser des messages, il y avait aussi des cris, ceux des personnes qui apparemment tentaient de fuir. Et le petit groupe n'arrivait pas à savoir s'ils se faisaient juste blesser ou... pire... C'était insupportable, car vu que ça faisait un moment qu'ils fuyaient, s'ils croisaient des droïdes, ils allaient passer un mauvais moment... Mais ils essayaient de ne pas trop y penser. La grande ville d'Akillian était sens dessus dessous à cause des tirs des droïdes et de l'évacuation. On pouvait facilement croiser des bâtiments avec des vitres brisées, des arbres qui avaient été sectionnés à cause d'un tir perdu, des peluches et autres jouets abandonnés et plein d'autre chose...

La navette fut enfin visible et ils purent souffler de soulagement. Ils embarquèrent tous dedans l'un après l'autre, Clamp le premier car il activait celle-ci. Dès qu'une personne entrait, elle prenait une place assise. Mais au moment où Maya allait monter dans la navette, elle vit au loin deux amis à elle courir mais pas en direction de la navette.

**-Dyran ! Anarys ! Par ici !** Hurla-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes.

Ils entendirent tous les deux la voix de Maya et la virent à bord de la navette, elle les incitait à venir mais ils répondirent en même temps non de la tête.

**-Mais si vous devez venir !**

**-Nos garçons sont toujours à l'hôpital !** Cria Anarys !

**-Si vous retournez à l'hôpital vous allez vous faire tuer ! Il y a une autre navette à côté de l'hôpital !**

**-Pas question de partir sans mes fils !**

**-Anarys !** Cria soudainement Dyran alors que dizaine de droïdes apparaissaient derrière eux à quelques dizaines de mètres. La dame ouvrit grand les yeux sous la peur et agrippa le bras de son mari. D'Jok qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère ne montait pas dans la navette eut les idées plus claires en voyant Anarys et Dyran plus loin. Ni une ni deux, il sauta de la rampe et couru vers eux.

**-Il faut partir maintenant !**

**-Mais...**

**-N'allez pas bêtement vous faire tuer alors qu'il y a une navette à côté de l'hôpital ! Thran saura la piloter ! Venez !**

Les droïdes couraient vers eux désormais, vu que la navette était considérée comme une fuite et donc un acte rebelle grave. D'Jok commençaient à tirer sur leurs bras tout en criant qu'il fallait partir. Voyant que ça faisait peu d'effet, Micro-Ice l'avait rejoint pour prendre la main d'Anarys et tirer avec force dessus.

**-Il faut courir maintenant ! MAINTENANT ! **Hurla le petit brun alors que les robots étaient tout proches maintenant.

Les quatre personnes durent piquer un de leur plus gros sprint de leur vie pour échapper aux robots, ils avaient atteint la rampe de justesse et ils durent se mettre à l'abri car les droïdes tiraient des lasers dans l'espoir d'empêcher la navette de décoller. Mais c'était peine perdue. Alors que l'appareil s'élevait haut dans le ciel et que la rampe était fermée, D'Jok sentit ses jambes lâcher, il dû s'asseoir et il plaqua les mains sur la tête.

**-Mice... on a abandonné Thran et Ahito... on les a abandonnés...**

Il semblait désespéré, il tremblait et son visage reflétait une culpabilité énorme. Micro-Ice qui sentait ses yeux s'humidifier vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Non ils ne les avaient pas abandonnés, ils s'en sortiraient, Thran était intelligent et débrouillard. Ils les reverraient ! Face à cette scène de détresse de deux amis ayant perdu deux autres amis, un long silence prit place. Quelques larmes coulèrent, surtout de la part d'Anarys qui avait peur, si peur... Aarch regardaient par le hublot, la ville devenir toute petite, le paysage ne devenait qu'une vaste étendue blanche, il soupira et regarda autour de lui, presque tout le monde était là. Presque...

* * *

Thran courait à travers l'hôpital, il revenait de la cafétéria et c'était vraiment la folie. Plusieurs droïdes avaient envahi les lieux et dès que des infirmières ou des médecins s'étaient rebellés comme quoi certain patient ne pouvait pas quitter l'hôpital d'un claquement de doigts, ils étaient devenus violent. Thran devait avancer prudemment, se cachant un maximum car il entendait plusieurs coups de laser. Des médecins et des infirmières avaient déjà été tués, d'autres blessés alors que les derniers se faisaient évacuer. Le jeune homme était en sueur, il avait peur, terriblement peur qu'un droïde le trouve et l'attaque. Il fuyait les ordres donnés par les hauts parleurs, il opposait donc de la résistance. Mais il ne quitterait pas ces lieux. Il avait reçu le message de Clamp comme quoi une navette l'attendait à l'arrière de l'hôpital et que les droïdes étaient vulnérables au niveau de leurs câbles dans la nuque.

Ce message avait été suffisant pour le motiver. Il leva la tête de sa cachette et sortit pour courir dans le couloir des soins intensifs. Mais à la vue d'une ombre de droïde au bout du couloir, il rentra dans une chambre vide pour se cacher. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour masquer sa respiration et il se cacha derrière le lit. Sous le meuble, il put voir le droïde passer dans le couloir et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, son cœur s'emballait, des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos et il priait pour ne pas se faire voir. Mais qu'importe la peur, qu'importe les risques et qu'importe s'il pouvait mourir, il ne quitterait pas cette hôpital sans...

**-Thran !** Chuchota une voix qui le fit presque sursauter et crier. **Chut !** Enchaîna-t-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Les yeux de Thran s'ouvrirent en grand, il n'en revenait pas, et pourtant c'était bien vrai. Juste devant lui, accroupie devant lui, une main posée sur la sienne et le visage également en sueur.

Il y avait Abby.

**-Tu... tu peux m'aider ? **Demanda-t-il avec désespoir.

**-Bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que je suis venue ! Je vais t'aider à sortir Ahito de là !**


	36. L'heure de vider son sac

Chapitre 35 : L'heure de vider son sac

Thran et Abby étaient toujours cachés dans une chambre, attendant que les droïdes passent leur chemin. Ils étaient toujours accroupis derrière le lit afin de rester cachés, camouflant au maximum leur respiration. C'était une situation vraiment angoissante, mais le fait d'être ensemble les rassurait. Thran n'en revenait pas qu'Abby était revenu à l'hôpital juste pour Ahito. Elle avait dû se dire que Thran sortirait son petit frère de là et son instinct de grande sœur avait repris le dessus. Mais elle ne savait pas tout et même si Thran ne voulait pas en parler tant ça le faisait souffrir, il se dit qu'elle devait être au courant. Alors qu'une boule dans son ventre prenait place et qu'il baissait les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler d'un sujet sensible.

**-Abby je dois te dire quelque chose à propos d'Ahito...**

**-Il est dans le coma...**

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux face à la réponse d'Abby, et puis le visage peiné de la jeune fille lui fit un pincement au cœur. Ses yeux argentés devenaient humides, ses mains tremblaient, Thran pouvait ressentir une fatigue morale prononcée chez Abby, une sensation de saturation.

**-Je suis passée devant sa chambre à l'instant, j'ai tellement vu un masque à oxygène sur ma petite sœur et l'écran démontrant l'activité cérébrale éteinte que j'ai tout de suite comprit... Et comme je ne te voyais pas toi, je t'ai cherché, je savais que tu sortirais à tout prix Ahito de là, et tout seul ça aurait été impossible...**

**-Merci Abby... vraiment merci, je te revaudrais cette dette, je te donne ma parole !**

**-Pour le moment allons-y !**

La blondinette se leva et alla fouiller dans l'armoire de la chambre, elle sortit plusieurs pull, ainsi que des couvertures et elle enleva son écharpe et ses gants avant de tout donner à Thran.

**-Il ne va pas résister au froid comme nous, couvres le un maximum et pense à prendre la bouteille d'oxygène, je m'occupe des perfusions et de nourriture pour nous et on fonce vers la navette !**

**-D'accord ! Abby !**

**-Oui ?** Demanda-t-elle en se retournant alors qu'elle quittait la chambre avec hâte.

**-Fais attention à toi ma belle !**

**-Promis ! **Répondit-elle avec le premier sourire qu'elle faisait depuis la mort de sa sœur.

Les deux amis se séparèrent, Abby alla vers la salle de repos des médecins qui était à côté de la pharmacie. Avant de retrouver Thran, elle avait pris soin de noter le nom de la pochette de perfusion qui alimentait Ahito, ainsi elle l'a trouverait plus facilement dans la pharmacie. Et effectivement, il lui fallut moins de cinq minutes pour trouver les pochettes, il prit donc un gros sac à dos et en prit le plus possible au cas où. Elle prit également des antibiotiques comme de la pénicilline et des antidouleurs pour Thran et elle, si jamais ils se blessaient ainsi que des bandages et du désinfectant.

Par la suite, elle courut dans la salle de repos et prit tout ce qu'elle pouvait prendre, boissons plates et sucrées, nourriture de tout genre, de quoi tenir quelques jours. Le sac commençait à devenir lourd, il pesait sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui grimaçait. Mais elle devait porter ce sac pour leur bien, seulement en sortant de la salle de repos, elle vit au bout du couloir un droïde noir qui, l'avait vu elle aussi. La blondinette se figea sur place, son cœur ratant un battement, elle fixait le robot sans cligner des yeux. Qu'importe qui ferait le premier mouvement, cela déclencherait quelque chose.

**-Individu en fuite ! Pas de catégorie rebelle ! Catégorie de fuite ! Élimination !**

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il se ruait sur Abby mais elle aussi avait réagi au quart de tour. Elle avait couru dans la salle de repos, fermée la porte et elle avait fait tomber une armoire devant celle-ci pour empêcher le robot de la suivre. D'ailleurs elle entendit le fracas de la porte dû au corps du droïde qui tentait de forcer mais Abby n'avait pas envie de profiter de ce son, elle sortit par une autre porte et se rua vers les soins intensifs, oubliant complètement le poids du sac.

Thran aussi était paniqué, il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de droïde dans le bâtiment et Ahito était très fragile, pour une fois le grand frère était très hésitant dans ses gestes. Lui qui avait toujours su quoi faire pour Ahito, là ses mains tremblaient, il avait des sueurs froides et brassait beaucoup d'air pour rien. Mais finalement, il réussit à couvrir son petit frère de quelques pulls, de l'écharpe et des gants d'Abby ainsi que de quelques couvertures. Il eut l'idée d'attacher la bouteille d'oxygène reliée au masque d'Ahito à la taille de celui-ci.

**-Thran ?** L'appela Abby, le faisant sursauter, mais elle vint tout de suite le rassurer en posant une main sur son épaule. **Il faut se dépêcher ! La navette est juste en bas !**

**-Oui je sais, tu peux passer devant pour voir si la voie est libre ?**

**-C'est ce que je comptais faire, reste bien derrière moi ! On va y arriver !**

Thran eut enfin un petit sourire car lui aussi avait la conviction qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Il prit Ahito sur son dos et fut tout de suite surprit par son poids. Étant dans le coma, le corps d'Ahito était complètement relâche, ses muscles n'étaient pas sollicités et donc il était beaucoup plus lourd. Mais peu importe, Thran le tenait bien et il le sortirait de là. Les deux amis sortirent de la chambre, plus soudés que jamais, vaillant les uns sur les autres, alors qu'Abby avançait doucement, sortant un peu sa tête au détour d'un couloir, Thran regardait derrière lui. Ils ne se parlaient pas, mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, le lien d'amitié qui les unissait était vraiment mis en valeur. S'ils avaient pu se tenir la main, ils l'auraient fait. Tout ce qui comptait pour eux, était de s'en sortir et surtout... de retrouver les autres.

Alors qu'ils quittaient enfin l'hôpital et que la navette était en vue, des droïdes apparurent derrière eux, à l'autre bout du couloir, criant « élimination ».

**-Cours Thran ! Cours !**

Abby poussa Thran au niveau des épaules pour le forcer à courir vers la navette car lui ne voulait pas, refusant de l'abandonner, mais elle fut plus insistante, le poussant d'avantage.

**-Sors Ahito de là !**

**-Reviens vite ! S'il te plaît ! Ne fais pas l'idiote !**

**-Je te le promets !**

Et elle courut vers l'issue de secours qu'ils avaient empruntés pour fermer la porte, mais les droïdes avaient activés leur pistolet laser, dissimulé dans leur bras et ils tirèrent sur la porte, la faisant céder, et faisant tomber Abby au passage. Au bruit de l'explosion, Thran se retourna et vit son amie à terre et sonnée, il fit donc demi-tour un peu brusquement, faisant tomber le téléphone d'Ahito qui lui avait servi à recevoir le message de Clamp, ce qui l'avait sauvé vu qu'il avait oublié le sien dans sa chambre de faculté. En faisant tomber ce téléphone, il perdait le moyen de communication qui lui aurait permis de retrouver les autres, mais sur le coup, non seulement il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais dans le cas contraire, il s'en serait sûrement moqué, trop inquiet pour Abby.

Et pourtant Thran n'alla pas la chercher, il préféra choisir la meilleure des solutions, c'est à dire courir dans la navette pour la mettre en marche. Abby elle se relevait difficilement, elle vit les droïdes courir vers elle et la peur la prit. Elle se releva avec précipitation et fit une des choses qu'elle savait le mieux faire, courir comme une folle. Elle agrippa bien son sac et sprinta comme ce n'était pas permit. Elle entendit la navette s'activer, comprenant que Thran avait lancé le décollage, elle devait donc courir encore plus vite. Un des droïdes la rattrapait, il était juste derrière elle, son cœur s'emballait, elle sentait la neige craquer juste derrière elle, le quasi contact du robot sur sa peau, ses yeux s'humidifiait, la peur de la mort la prenant. Et pourtant, la navette était là, juste là, juste devant elle, elle s'élevait du sol alors Abby sauta sur la rampe d'embarquement mais elle fut coupée dans son élan et tomba à plat ventre dessus, tout en hurlant de terreur. Un droïde venait de l'attraper par les jambes.

**-Thran ! Thran aides moi !**

Le jeune homme avait bien vu toute la scène, il courut vers elle et l'attrapa par les bras, tirant comme un fou, ne voulant pas que le droïde la fasse tomber de la navette. Il avait beau tirer, le robot avait plus de force et Abby commençait à glisser, entraînée par le poids du droïde et celui du sac. Les cris de détresse de la blondinette étaient un supplice pour Thran, il avait peur de la perdre et il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir la sauver, comme il n'avait pas sauvé Ahito de sa chute à quatre ans. Ce douloureux souvenir réveilla beaucoup de rancune chez le défenseur, le forçant à resserrer sa prise.

**-Lâche là !** Cria-t-il avec rage, avant d'apercevoir les câbles dans la nuque du robot.

L'âme du geek en lui se réveilla et ni une ni deux, il lâcha Abby pour tirer les câbles. Le robot se mit à grésiller avant de lâcher la blondinette, tombant enfin de la navette. La rampe se releva, fermant la navette et la jeune femme, encore toute tremblante, sous le choc, n'arrivait pas à lâcher les mains de Thran. Il se pencha un peu sur elle, exerçant une pression plus douce sur ses mains et murmura son prénom. Au son de sa voix, Abby se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, le corps encore tremblant et en sueurs.

L'émotion avait été forte et la pression retombait, c'est là que les ressentis étaient les plus puissant. Ils avaient le ventre tordu, la gorge sèche, le visage pâle, les yeux humides et les pupilles dilatées et ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre pour se prouver mutuellement qu'ils venaient de s'en sortir. Abby finit par se séparer de Thran pour enfin lâcher le sac, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'il avait posé Ahito à même le sol pour vite faire décoller la navette. Un sourire compatissant apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme.

**-Il y a des lits dans ce genre de navette, je vais t'aider à porter Ahito, qu'il soit au moins bien.**

**-Merci...**

Il se releva et prit les mains d'Abby pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Tous les deux portèrent Ahito pour aller l'allonger sur un lit afin qu'il soit mieux. Thran enleva toutes les couvertures et autres épaisseurs qu'il avait mis sur lui et rabattit un drap sur lui. Abby s'assit par terre, le dos contre le mur et regarda le visage pâle et le corps inactif d'Ahito et la phrase du médecin annonçant la mort de sa petite sœur lui revint en tête. Elle se mit à trembler et remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine avant de les encercler de ses bras. Elle semblait tellement mal et ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Thran le remarqua et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Immédiatement, presque comme un instinct, en manque de chaleur et d'affection, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et agrippa le bras de son ami.

**-La navette a été programmée pour aller sur Shiloe en toute sécurité. Elle va s'arrêter de temps en temps pour faire des scanners sur plusieurs kilomètres pour voir si elle est suivie par d'autres vaisseaux. On va mettre quatre jours à rejoindre Shiloe. Peut-être que les autres ont pris une autre navette...**

**-J'espère que les autres vont bien... en tout cas Ahito va bien c'est le principal, on a réussi à le sortir de là.**

**-Merci encore d'être venu m'aider... je ne sais pas comment je te revaudrais ça mais crois moi que je le ferais !**

**-Pour le moment occupes toi de toi et d'Ahito, on verra ensuite.**

Thran eut un petit sourire et affaissa contre le mur, l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de subir avait été tellement forte en émotions, qu'une fois la pression retombée, ils étaient épuisés. Le jeune homme avait porté son frère tout en étant sous un stress énorme, le stress de mourir et le stress de perdre Ahito. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes, sa respiration plus lourde et il sentait sa tête partir en arrière. Mais une autre angoisse le réveilla d'un coup.

**-Il ne faut pas qu'on dorme ! Si Ahito se réveille pendant qu'on dort et qu'il nous appelle ?**

**-Je vais rester éveiller le temps que tu dormes et si jamais je me sens fatiguée, je te réveillerais.** Répondit Abby avec une voix suffisamment rassurante pour convaincre Thran. Il se leva et alla se coucher sur un autre des lits alors qu'Abby restait assise au même endroit. Pourtant cette petite réflexion de Thran l'intriguait.

**-Thran, pourquoi tu es comme ça avec ton frère ? Je comprends que tu l'aimes et que tu veuilles le protéger mais pourquoi à ce point ?**

**-Parce que...,** commença-t-il à répondre en ayant les yeux qui regardaient dans le vide. **Je me suis juré de toujours veiller sur lui.**

**-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ?**

**-Quand on était tout petit, je détestais mon petit frère, vraiment je ne l'aimais pas, il était bruyant, très actif et il me collait sans arrêt alors que moi j'aimais le calme et démonter mes jouets pour les remonter. J'ai toujours été méchant avec lui et puis on est tombé malade, on a attrapé la grande fièvre et c'est là qu'Ahito est devenu narcoleptique.**

Thran commençait à se confier avec une voix faible et remplit de culpabilité, Abby ne le coupait pas dans son élan, préférant attendre qu'il vide son sac.

**-À partir de ce jour, tout a changé, la maison est devenue très calme, Ahito ne criait plus et ne courrait plus dans tous les sens, il s'endormait n'importe où, n'importe quand, mais contrairement à aujourd'hui il était plus fatigué qu'autre chose vu qu'il dormait mal. Alors il était tout le temps dans la chambre, ce qui m'empêchait de jouer et il avait l'attention de nos parents, encore une fois mon petit calme personnel était perturbé et je le détestais toujours autant, repoussant toutes ses demandes de jeu ou de tendresse...**

Rien qu'en pensant à ces moments de sa vie, Thran avait un pincement au cœur, il venait de se souvenir à quel point il avait été cruel avec son petit frère mais c'était tellement loin maintenant.

**-C'est à cette même période de notre vie qu'on a rencontré D'Jok et Mice. Un jour, ils sont venus chez nous pour jouer au ballon, on est tous sortit jouer et il y avait des adolescents qui s'amusaient à marcher sur la rambarde devant chez nous. Pour m'impressionner Ahito a fait la même chose. Il a grimpé la rambarde et il a marché tout du long dessus. D'Jok, Mice et moi on était impressionné ! Sauf que de l'autre côté de la rambarde, il y avait quatre mètres et Ahito s'est endormi...**

Abby plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, imaginant la chute du petit garçon de quatre ans du mauvais côté. Une chute de quatre mètre pour un tout petit garçon, il avait échappé au pire. Elle ne disait rien mais elle voyait le visage avec une expression douloureuse de Thran, se souvenir lui faisait encore beaucoup de mal.

**-J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était mort, j'ai eu super peur et surtout je m'en voulais... il avait grimpé sur cette rambarde pour attirer mon attention, c'était de ma faute s'il était tombé... Face à cette peur, j'ai compris que je tenais à lui, que je l'aimais vraiment et je n'avais plus envie qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, alors je me suis promis de toujours prendre soin de lui et de l'aimer comme un vrai frère !**

**-Il le sait.**

**-De quoi ? **Demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

**-Il sait que tu l'aimes, je suis sûre qu'il te l'a dit plein de fois et lui aussi il t'aime ! Crois-moi tout le monde sait que vous êtes soudés comme pas permis. Par contre ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est tombé ! C'était son choix de grimper sur cette rambarde, comme c'était son choix d'arrêter une deuxième fois le ballon pour que je ne sois pas blessée... Ahito est plus mature et réfléchit et surtout bien moins fragile que tu ne le crois. Aujourd'hui tu peux souffler, fermer les yeux sans peur, il ne lui arrivera rien et pourtant il sera toujours aussi proche de toi !**

**-Je le sais... le pire c'est que je le sais... c'est juste que de le voir dans le coma, ça a réveillé plein de mauvais souvenir et j'ai peur qu'il ne se réveille pas...**

Abby baissa les yeux et resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes. Les mots de Thran venaient de lui rappeler la mort de sa petite sœur. Elle n'en voulait pas à son ami d'avoir parlé ainsi, c'est normal l'angoisse qu'il ressentait, son petit frère était dans un sommeil de mort. Mais Thran remarqua tout de suite le malaise d'Abby, la situation se répétait une deuxième fois pour elle et le jeune homme était au courant de son histoire depuis quelques jours maintenant, alors il se dit que c'était à elle de vider son sac maintenant qu'il avait vidé le sien. Il se leva de son lit et retourna s'asseoir auprès de la jolie blonde. Il savait qu'elle était encore à fleur de peau et qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer, alors il prit une voix calme.

**-Tes deux amies nous ont raconté ton histoire. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta petite sœur... sincèrement désolé, crois moi je comprends ce que tu ressens. Après tout je suis un aîné moi aussi. On a tous déposés une fleur sur sa tombe.**

**-Vous avez fait ça ?** Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement alors que Thran confirmait d'un mouvement positif de la tête.

**-On est au courant pour tout, la maladie de ta sœur, les messages, le duel avec D'Jok et celui avec Ahito.**

Abby ne put s'empêcher de se crisper, ses doigts serraient son pantalon, blanchissant. Elle tremblait de plus en plus et c'est là que Thran décida de la rassurer.

**-Tout le monde a compris tes actes, tu as voulu sauver ta petite sœur et en aucun cas nous faire du tort à nous. Il te fallait de l'argent et tu avais le choix entre le plan A et économiser ton salaire de joueuse mais ça mettrait du temps pour la sauver et le plan B, obéir à cet inconnu pour avoir tout l'argent que tu avais besoin. Et malgré tout, tu aurais dû choisir le plan C.**

La blondinette releva la tête, surprise, quel plan C ? De quoi voulait-il parler ? Ça n'avait plus de sens.

**-Le plan C ?**

**-Oui venir nous parler... D'Jok, Mice, Ahito et moi on est tes amis. On tient à toi, depuis que tu es partie à l'orphelinat au collège, on a toujours pensé à toi, tous les jours, tu étais notre petite mascotte ! Tu aurais dû venir nous parler, on s'en moque de quand mais tu aurais dû. Déjà moralement, tu n'aurais pas été toute seule et sérieusement... tu m'aurais dit que quelqu'un te faisais chanter, en tant que grand frère et ami, j'aurais fait sauter son portable en deux secondes et tu n'aurais plus jamais entendu parler de lui...**

**-Ce n'était pas aussi simple... j'ai voulu vous en parler plus d'une fois, mais parce que vous étiez mes amis je...**

**-Parce qu'on était tes amis, tu es restée encore plus silencieuse et tu as risqué des duels contre D'Jok et mon frère, risquant de les blesser ? Et ça, ça aurait été plus grave que de venir nous parler. Sincèrement Abby, j'aurais remué toute la galaxie pour t'aider. Et aujourd'hui, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, on t'aime toujours, on tient à toi et on est vraiment désolé pour Ashley mais tu dois te dire, tu dois savoir qu'il y a des gens pour toi et que tu dois leurs demander de l'aide quand il faut. Parce que crois-moi, on se bougera pour toi, et contrairement à ce que tu penses, ****D'Jok sera un des premiers à se bouger pour toi****, car même encore aujourd'hui, tu as une place pour lui et pour nous aussi.**

Suite à ses mots, à toutes les révélations de Thran, vis à vis de lui, de D'Jok et de Micro-Ice, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. La jolie blonde pleurait une nouvelle fois, elle qui n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps, le faisait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Sa sœur, les messages qui faisait pression sur elle, l'insulte qu'elle faisait à D'Jok, le duel style NetherBall avec Ahito, la déception qu'elle croyait avoir mis chez ses amis, les droïdes qui envahissent Akillian, Ahito qui tombe dans le coma comme sa sœur. C'était trop pour elle, mais maintenant qu'elle avait compris que ses quatre amis lui tendaient toujours la main, le soulagement laissait place à des larmes. Elle ressentait désormais qu'elle n'était plus seule.

La voyant pleurer, craquer mentalement, Thran eut un pincement au cœur, c'était dur de voir une amie aussi précieuse, souffrir autant. Il passa une nouvelle fois un bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse mettre sa tête contre lui. Abby nicha sa tête dans le cou de son ami, le plus âgé, le grand frère de tout le monde, le plus sage et elle se laissa aller un peu. Elle pleura pendant quelques minutes et finit par se calmer mais elle resta un peu blottit contre Thran. Elle se sentait de nouveau bien, entouré d'un ami et elle savait que les autres n'étaient pas loin. Thran, lui, la gardait un peu contre lui, jouant son rôle de grand frère jusqu'au bout, tout en gardant un œil bienveillant sur Ahito.

**-Au fait Abby ! C'est quoi cette photo prise par un polaroid ?**

La jolie blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle chercha dans son manteau pour sortir la fameuse photo, prise d'un polaroid sept ans en arrière, quand elle partait pour l'orphelinat et qu'elle était revenue dire au revoir à Ahito. Elle la donna à Thran qui s'empressa de la regarder. Et il fut touché du sourire de son petit frère, il avait quatorze ans à l'époque, des traits plus ronds et Abby avait aussi un beau sourire. Il se rappela des mots de Telsy, « Il devait y avoir une relation assez profonde entre eux » et effectivement, il comprit que des quatre garçons, c'était Ahito qui appréciait le plus Abby, il tenait vraiment à elle, il était allé la chercher.

**-Tu sais quoi Thran, lui aussi il m'a promis de toujours veiller sur moi et il le fait vraiment. Comme quoi tu es plus un modèle pour lui que quelqu'un qui croit être responsable de tous ses maux. Tu devrais te détendre un peu tu sais...**

**-Ouais... maintenant je sais que je peux le faire. Et je lui dirais quand il se réveillera !**

**-En attendant, ça te dis de dormir un peu ? Je veille sur lui je te le promets. Et merci pour ce que tu viens de faire pour moi...**

**-Merci de ce que tu as fait pour moi aussi. On va retrouver les autres à Shiloe, on va les retrouver et je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien !**

**-De toutes façons, celui qui fera tomber D'Jok n'est pas né !**

Thran ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, tout comme Abby. Ils se détachèrent enfin après de longues minutes de proximité pour que Thran puisse aller dormir. Il se coucha sur le lit à côté de celui de son frère et le regarda un peu avant de s'endormir, une main tenant la sienne, sous les yeux argentés d'Abby qui commençaient à refléter de l'ascension.


	37. Farewell

Chapitre 36 : Farewell

Deuxième jour sur la navette qui emmenait Thran, Abby et Ahito sur Shiloe. Le jeune homme était sur le tableau du vaisseau et vérifiait si la trajectoire était bien respectée. Abby elle, était dans les couchettes et changeait la perfusion d'alimentation d'Ahito. Il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup de perfusion mais il en aurait assez pour les quatre jours de voyage. Elle s'assit sur le lit et prit la main d'Ahito dans la sienne pour la serrer délicatement. Elle regardait avec tristesse son visage pâle, sans aucunes émotions, son corps inactif et sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de la cadence de la bouteille d'oxygène.

D'un seul coup, Abby eut un sentiment bizarre, le fait de voir Ahito ainsi ne lui rappelait plus sa petite sœur mais c'était un cas à part, un cas nouveau. Elle avait mal de ne plus entendre sa voix raconter des blagues ou des mots gentils, de ne plus entendre son rire ni ses petits ronflements quand il dormait, de ne plus voir ses grands yeux noirs brillants poser un regard doux sur les autres. Elle posa sa main sur le front du gardien pour dégager quelques mèches de cheveux noirs et elle sentit sa peau froide sous ses doigts chauds. C'était dur... Ahito lui manquait tellement. Elle aimerait tant voir son sourire une nouvelle fois.

Abby soupira alors que Thran entrait dans la chambre à son tour. Il avait un visage bien fatigué, quelques cernes sous les yeux qui prouvaient qu'il dormait très mal en ce moment. En plus ils ne se nourrissaient pas forcément bien, Abby n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose dans la salle de repos à part quelques gâteaux, un peu de fruits et des boissons sucrées. Ce qui n'était pas forcément équilibré, en plus ils devaient manger en petite quantité.

Le plus âgé des frères s'assit sur son lit et prit lui aussi la main d'Ahito qu'Abby tenait déjà. Il y avait un lourd silence mais en même temps, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire... Pas grand-chose à faire non plus à part attendre...

**-D'Jok, Micro-Ice vous avez faim ? **Demanda la douce voix de Maya.

**-Pas vraiment pour ma part mais il faut bien manger.** Répondit D'Jok.

**-Moi j'ai toujours faim ! **Enchaîna Micro-Ice.

**-Ce n'est pas étonnant venant de toi ! **Plaisanta Rocket en lui tendant une assiette.

Le garçon au teint métis s'assit à côté de ses amis afin de manger avec eux. La navette n'était plus qu'à deux jours de Shiloe et il y avait assez de vivre pour tout le monde, c'est pourquoi Kendra et Simbaï faisait à manger pour le groupe. Bien qu'il y ait du monde dans la navette, c'était quand même relativement silencieux. Adim était souvent cachée dans les cabines de couchage pour allaiter son bébé et le garder au calme, elle était de temps en temps rejoins par Aarch pour qu'il prenne le relais avec Niva. Dans le cas contraire, il restait avec Artegor qui était près de ses joueurs pour les rassurer un peu.

Les joueurs eux, jouaient aux cartes la plupart du temps, souvent les cinq garçons jouaient ensemble mais ils commençaient à se lasser du jeu. Il faut dire qu'ils ne faisaient que ça et surtout qu'ils avaient la tête ailleurs. Notamment dirigée vers Thran, Ahito et Abby, restés coincés sur Akillian pour eux. Et Anarys avait exactement la même pensée, depuis qu'elle avait embarqué dans la navette, elle se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang parfois, morte d'inquiétude pour ses deux garçons. Son petit dernier resté dans le coma et à la merci des droïdes et son aîné qui avait dû tenter de fuir et qui s'était peut être fait blesser par les robots. Elle avait beau être rassurée par Dyran ou Maya, rien n'y faisait, elle ne mangeait plus, ni ne dormait plus tant elle était angoissée.

Micro-Ice regardait Anarys du coin de l'oeil, il baissa les yeux et décida de poser son assiette avant de changer de pièce, préférant aller dans un coin isolé pour pouvoir respirer un petit peu, il était dans un coin bruyant de la navette, proche des réacteurs, mais bizarrement le bruit fort des moteurs le détendait. C'était mieux que le lourd silence déprimant des autres qui s'inquiétaient. Mais en même temps, il pouvait les comprendre, ils venaient tous de se faire agresser sur leur planète qu'ils avaient abandonnée par la suite et Anarys ne savait pas l'état de santé de ses fils, comme D'Jok, Sasha et Telsy qui ne savait pas si Abby allait bien...

**-Micro-chou ? **Appela une petite voix cristalline et amusée.

**-Non mais sérieusement arrêtes de m'embêter avec ce surnom ! **Répondit-il avec un petit sourire. **Je préfère l'autre !**

Zoeline s'approcha de lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis elle enroula ses bras autour de lui pour se blottir contre lui, la tête dans son cou.

**-Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux GoldenMice ?**

**-Ben je ne sais pas trop... D'Jok est déprimé, on culpabilise tous les deux pour avoir abandonné Thran et Ahito et tout le monde tire la tête dans la navette...**

**-Moi je crois que vous avez bien fait car si jamais ils s'en sortent, ils pourront retrouver leurs parents, dans le cas contraire, ils se seraient peut être fait tuer en allant les chercher... Je trouve que D'Jok et toi vous avez fait preuve d'un sang-froid remarquable !**

**-Vraiment... ?**

**-C'est ce que je pense en tout cas !** Répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire, faisant sourire Micro-Ice à son tour. **Tu as repris du poids !** Dit-elle toute contente en resserrant ses bras sur lui.

**-Ah bon je n'ai pas fait attention...**

**-Et bien moi je te le dis ! Je sens moins tes côtes, tu as repris du muscle !**

Micro-Ice ne put s'empêcher de rougir face aux compliments de sa petite amie. C'est vrai que ce genre de mots sur son physique ça faisait toujours plaisir. C'était peut-être vrai qu'il avait repris du poids, sa maladie semblait tellement loin derrière lui maintenant. Il s'était concentré sur ses amis plutôt que sur ce père absent, menteur et donc nocif. Et dès qu'il avait pu rejouer au football, sa santé s'était tout de suite améliorée.

**-Si tu veux je peux regarder ta cheville, dame Simbaï m'a dit comment faire !**

**-Oui d'accord.**

Le petit brun s'assit à même le sol car après tout, il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit pour s'asseoir et il laissa Zoeline prendre sa cheville entre ses petites mains. Elle enleva doucement le bandage et fit ce que Simbaï lui avait dit de faire, quelques mouvements de rotation pour tester l'état de la blessure, mais vu que Micro-Ice ne bronchait pas ou ne grimaçait pas, sa cheville avait l'air de s'être complètement remise. Pourtant Zoeline continua de lui masser doucement et son petit ami appréciait énormément la douceur des mains de la petite blonde. C'était agréable, il se détendait un peu, oubliant le mal être qu'il était en train de vivre. C'était bon d'avoir une petite amie tout de même. Surtout quand celle-ci s'occupait de vous.

**-Je crois que j'ai aussi mal au dos ! **Dit-il tout innocemment.

**-Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?**

**-Ben pourquoi pas ? Je suis la gentillesse et l'innocence incarnée !**

**-Espèce de pitre !** Répondit-elle en lui sautant dessus pour le chatouiller alors qu'à la base il voulait juste un massage. Le petit brun ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et il tomba sur le dos, tentant de se débattre et d'éloigner les mains de cette tortionnaire de petite amie. Finalement Zoeline arrêta lorsqu'elle vit qu'il manquait un peu de souffle, elle s'allongea donc de tout son long sur son ventre et le regarda bouder un peu.

**-Tu es mignon quand tu boudes !**

Ce qui le fit encore plus bouder, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas trop bouger vu qu'elle était allongée sur lui.

**-Tu sais ce qui pourrait être mignon ?**

**-Non mais tu vas me le dire !**

**-Je crois que Sasha, tu sais la fille rousse avec une tresse, aime bien D'Jok.**

**-Tout le monde aime bien D'Jok !**

**-Non mais elle, elle l'aime vraiment bien si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Zoeline ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant enfin où Micro-Ice voulait en venir.

**-Et à quoi tu vois cela ?**

**-À la manière dont elle le regarde, avant je croyais juste qu'elle était attendrissante et qu'elle l'aidait, qu'elle lui remontait le moral et lui donnait des bons conseils car elle est juste gentille. Mais depuis qu'on est sur la navette et qu'on n'a pas grand-chose à faire et bien j'ai vu qu'elle le regardait discrètement comme toi tu me regardes.**

**-Et bien, en effet c'est mignon !**

**-Sauf que D'Jok n'a pas vraiment la tête à cela et encore moins avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment... Du coup je ne compte pas m'en mêler.**

**-Et est-ce que tu comptes m'embrasser ?**

**-Ça oui je peux le faire !** Répondit-il avec son habituel petit ton fier avant de l'embrasser délicatement puis plus franchement. Elle sentait bon et ses lèvres étaient douce, c'était agréable.

Il n'y a pas à dire, mais avoir une petite amie c'était vraiment génial, se disait le petit brun. Et Rocket et Sinedd devait sûrement penser la même chose. Un peu de tendresse au milieu de cette angoisse devait vraiment faire du bien.

* * *

Troisième jour dans ce long voyage pour Shiloe. Thran dormait encore alors qu'Abby était dans la salle du tableau de bord, fouillant dans le sac pour trouver un truc original à faire avec le reste de nourriture qu'ils avaient. L'aîné des frères s'était allongé sur le même lit que le cadet. Son corps chaud était blottit contre celui plus froid et inactif d'Ahito. Thran avait passé un bras par-dessus lui pour le serrer un peu plus et lui apporter un peu de réconfort dans son sommeil sans rêve. Il avait la tête nichée dans le cou de son petit frère et il respirait doucement, dormant profondément, plus à cause de l'épuisement plutôt qu'à cause d'une simple envie de dormir.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, un son pour le moins inquiétant réveilla Thran. Il remua doucement d'abord, puis ses yeux noirs s'ouvrirent lentement, un peu brillant de fatigue. Il eut un peu de mal à émerger mais le son à côté de lui attira son attention, car il venait d'Ahito. Thran se redressa donc, fronçant les sourcils et encore dans le brouillard et c'est là qui comprit d'où venait ce son. La poitrine de son petit frère se soulevait difficilement et sa gorge faisait un bruit d'étranglement. Les yeux de Thran s'ouvrirent d'horreur et la panique s'empara immédiatement de lui.

**-Abby ! Abby ! Viens vite !**

À force de cris de détresse, la blondinette arriva en courant dans la chambre. Elle y vit Thran qui avait la tête plaquée sur le torse de son frère, semblant écouter quelque chose.

**-Il n'arrive pas à respirer !**

Abby ouvrit grand les yeux à son tour, l'angoisse s'empara d'elle également. Si Ahito avait du mal à respirer c'est qu'il devait manquer d'oxygène. Oxygène... La blondinette se rua sur la bouteille qui était reliée au masque d'Ahito et vit qu'il restait moins de cinq pour cent d'oxygène. Voilà pourquoi il avait du mal à respirer. Si la bouteille tombait à zéro alors qu'il était toujours dans le coma, il allait mourir à coup sûr.

**-Il faut qu'on l'aide !** Cria Thran.

Abby semblait réfléchir, où trouver de l'oxygène dans une navette ? Quand l'appareil était en dépressurisation ! La blondinette leva la tête et vit une trappe au-dessus du lit d'Ahito, c'est là qu'elle eut une idée.

**-Il faut qu'on trouve un tournevis ou quelque chose pour défaire des vis !**

Thran acquiesça d'un mouvement positif de la tête et tous les deux se mirent à retourner toute la navette pour tenter de trouver un tournevis ou du moins quelque chose qui pouvait y ressembler. Le temps était compté, Ahito n'avait plus beaucoup d'oxygène et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Les deux amis courraient dans tous les sens, ouvraient tous les placards, caisses ou tiroirs qu'ils trouvaient. De la sueur commençait à apparaître sur leur front, leur cœur tambourinait dans leur poitrine, leur corps tremblait, prit dans la panique.

Abby était de nouveau dans la salle de tableau de bord, elle fouillait partout où elle pouvait. Elle trouvait de tout et elle finit par trouver un briquet. Bizarrement, elle était intriguée par cet objet, du feu... elle leva une nouvelle fois la tête et vit le petit objet au plafond avec une lumière qui clignotait, là elle eut un sourire. Elle se rua vers les chaises devant le tableau de bord mais elles étaient fixées au sol. Que faire alors ?

**-Thran ! **Cria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme arriva rapidement dans la salle, un peu essoufflé et en sueur.

**-Il faut que tu me fasses la courte échelle !**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Tu vois là-haut, c'est un détecteur de feu, s'il se déclenche, ça voudra dire qu'il y a du feu et les masques d'oxygène vont tomber !**

**-Oh bon sang... Abby tu es un génie !**

La blondinette lui fit un clin d'oeil et un petit sourire complice à son ami avant que celui-ci se baisse pour prendre Abby sur ses épaules. La jeune femme tendit le bras et alluma le briquet pour le coller sous le détecteur de feu. Elle gardait la flamme bien sous le petit appareil, serrant les dents pour que ça marche. Thran levait un peu la tête pour regarder la flamme, ses épaules commençaient à trembler à cause du poids d'Abby.

**-Aller ! **Murmura Abby.

Elle resta encore quelques secondes ainsi, à coller la flamme sous le détecteur, tendant le bras à fond et gardant son équilibre sur les épaules de Thran. Et enfin l'appareil se déclenchait. Les sprinklers au plafond s'ouvraient pour jeter de l'eau dans toute la pièce. Abby et Thran furent rapidement trempés, leurs vêtements étaient imbibés d'eau, leurs cheveux aussi mais ils n'en n'avaient que faire. La blondinette descendit rapidement des épaules de Thran, le soulageant enfin et elle courut dans les dortoirs. Son idée avait visiblement fonctionné car les masques à oxygène étaient tombés. Abby en prit un et le mit sur le visage d'Ahito. Thran vint s'asseoir contre lui et lui prit la main, attendant un résultat.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les deux amis purent enfin souffler de soulagement, la respiration d'Ahito redevenait calme et surtout régulière. Il respirait de nouveau et il venait d'échapper au pire. La jeune femme positionna bien le masque sur son visage et se laissa glisser au sol, soufflant à son tour, un peu éprouvée de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Thran lui, avait encore les yeux rivés sur le corps de son frère, son visage avait repris un peu de couleur mais il gardait cette expression vide d'émotion, profondément endormit. La tension due à sa peur de le perdre retombait et Thran avait encore des sueurs froides, voilà pourquoi il eut quelques vertiges et manqua de tomber, mais Abby était là. Elle avait anticipé la faiblesse de Thran et s'était mise derrière lui pour le rattraper et l'aider à s'asseoir. Elle lui tendit une boisson sucrée et le força à boire, en cas de stress, le sucre faisait toujours du bien. Puis elle lui donna une serviette afin qu'il puisse s'essuyer les cheveux et elle en fit de même, enlevant son pull mouillé au passage.

**-Demain on sera à Shiloe, Ahito sera de nouveau entre de bonne main dans un hôpital.**

**-Oui c'est vrai... ça ira mieux demain...**

Thran s'affaissa contre le mur, sa tête reposant dessus, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes après avoir fermé les yeux pour s'endormir d'épuisement sous les yeux peinés d'Abby qui s'empressa de poser une couverture sur lui. Quelle situation angoissante, comment ils avaient pu en arriver là... est ce qu'ils avaient un avenir ?

Abby s'assit sur le lit et prit les mains d'Ahito, comme Thran dormait, elle lui apportait sa présence à elle, pensant elle aussi qu'il les ressentirait dans son coma. La jolie blonde déposa un baiser sur ses mains et se mit à sourire.

**-Tu as toujours été là pour moi, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu as apporté tu positif dans ma vie et tu as respecté toutes tes paroles... Aujourd'hui c'est nous qui sommes là pour toi. J'ai perdu ma petite sœur... ****et pourtant je ressens toujours l'envie de me battre, pour toi par exemple.**** La perdre était tout de même une souffrance atroce et je ne la souhaite à personne... alors même si c'est égoïste ce que je vais dire, cette souffrance... n'inflige pas cela à Thran... reviens parmi nous...,** finit-elle par dire, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se pencha et le serra dans ses bras, collant sa joue chaude contre celle plus froide d'Ahito. **Tu me manques mon rayon de soleil...**

Comme quoi il n'y avait pas que Abby qui était un rayon de soleil pour Ahito, l'inverse était vrai aussi.

* * *

**-On arrive sur Shiloe !** Cria de joie Clamp qui venait de sortir de la cabine de pilotage.

La plupart des personnes étaient encore un peu endormit, notamment Sasha qui s'était endormie sur l'épaule de son amie Telsy alors qu'elle était en train de taper sur le clavier de son holo-ordinateur. Tia aussi venait d'ouvrir des yeux comateux alors qu'elle dormait sur les genoux de Rocket, la voix de Clamp l'avait réveillé. Zoeline dormait aussi, blottit dans les bras de Micro-Ice, lui-même appuyé et endormit sur l'épaule de D'Jok alors que ce dernier était à moitié couché sur son siège, un oreiller calé sous sa tête. Sinedd était également dans un petit coin de la navette, il s'était mis contre sa mère, profitant de ces nouveaux moments de tendresse avec elle, des moments qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir durant son enfance. Elle avait un bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'il puisse caler sa tête et dormir. Sa petite sœur, Sunja avait élu domicile dans ses bras, elle dormait profondément, bercée par la chaleur de son frère. Sinedd lui était réveillé et il regardait autour de lui depuis que Clamp avait parlé. Son regard violet croisa celui émeraude de D'Jok qui était toujours couché. Le rouquin lui offrit un sourire très attendrissant au vu de la scène qui s'offrait à lui et Sinedd ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire de remerciement en retour. Après tout D'Jok n'avait jamais connu sa mère ni son père avant la première Cup, il avait donc pu comprendre la souffrance de Sinedd.

Mei vint d'ailleurs s'asseoir près de lui pour passer une main dans ses cheveux en une douce caresse, le tout accompagné d'un magnifique sourire et d'un baiser sur sa joue. Sinedd eut un autre sourire et joua un instant avec les mèches de cheveux qui encadraient le visage de sa petite amie avant d'embrasser le dos de sa main. Les adultes en général étaient touchés par les différentes scènes qu'il y avait devant eux, entre les gestes et les contacts amicaux tels D'Jok et Micro-Ice qui dormaient l'un contre l'autre et les gestes plus tendre des différents couples, tout cela démontrait que leur enfant se soutenait vraiment.

**-Attachez vos ceintures et préparez-vous à l'atterrissage de la navette dans un quart d'heure !** Répéta Clamp.

**-Tu veux que je prenne Niva ? **Demanda Aarch à Adim.

**-Kira m'a demandé si elle pouvait prendre un peu sa nièce dans les bras,** répondit-elle avec le sourire.

**-Et bien si elle veut, avec plaisir alors !**

**-Merci beaucoup Aarch !** Répondit Kira tout en prenant le petit bébé dans ses bras. **Elle a hérité de tes yeux bleus ! **Enchaîna-t-elle, toujours aussi souriante.

**-Tu comptes l'entraîner plus tard pour qu'elle devienne une SnowKids ? **Plaisanta Norata.

**-Vous avez fini avec les clichés !** Répondit Aarch avec le sourire.

Alors que les deux frères rigolaient entre eux, les autres membres de la navette émergeaient doucement de leur sommeil. Sasha venait de se lever et elle s'étirait. Sa longue tresse se baladait dans son dos mais elle s'empressa de la replacer par-dessus son épaule vers l'avant de son corps. Puis elle s'approcha de D'Jok, toujours à moitié couché et Micro-Ice endormit contre lui.

**-Comment va ton dos ?** Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller le petit brun.

**-Beaucoup mieux, merci ! J'arrive à le courber maintenant mais c'est encore un peu douloureux au niveau des reins et de la nuque...**

**-Si tu veux quand on aura atterrit, je pourrais te replacer un peu la nuque, **répondit-elle avec une voix vraiment douce.

**-Euh... merci mais je crois que ça ira...**

Sa voix était vraiment gênée et son regard un peu fuyant et Sasha comprit directement. Même si le jeune homme s'était remis en question sur sa méthode de penser et d'agir et qu'il arrivait de nouveau à parler à Sasha sans dégoût ni méfiance, il n'était pas pour autant prêt à établir un contact physique avec une fille. Même si cette fille c'était Sasha, la gentillesse incarnée et qu'elle avait juste eu une bonne intention. La jolie rousse garda le sourire, nullement offensée et se releva, retournant auprès de Telsy qui semblait captivée par son jeu.

**-Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant à fond dans les lignes de code d'un de tes jeux !**

**-C'est parce que celui-là je l'ai fait avec Thran ! Il m'a appris plein de chose sur le debug que je ne connaissais pas, alors j'aimerais qu'il sera fini quand il nous rejoindra, comme ça on pourra y jouer !**

**-Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec lui ces derniers jours, c'est parce que c'est un programmeur lui aussi ou... ?**

**-C'est parce que je le comprend... moi j'ai été toute seule quand **_**je l'ai perdu**_**... et c'était dur, je n'avais pas envie qu'il soit seul, même si ses deux amis le soutenait, un peu de réconfort et d'humour de ma part ne pouvait que lui faire du bien !**

**-Tu ne serais pas en train de déteindre sur moi toi !** Dit-elle pour la taquiner, ceux en quoi Telsy répondit en tirant la langue.

La navette se mit à trembler légèrement et c'est là que les passagers décidèrent de se lever pour s'asseoir sur des sièges et mettre leur ceinture. Comme Telsy avait mis du temps à ranger son ordinateur, Mark était venu lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever et elle l'avait prise avec le sourire. Lentement la navette se posa sur Shiloe et à peine elle avait touché le sable chaud de la planète que plusieurs pirates rentraient dans celle-ci avec tout un tas de détecteur, pour les passer sur les passagers ou sur les murs de la navette.

**-C'est bon aucune présence de la Technoïde, bienvenus sur Shiloe **! Murmura l'un d'eux.

Clamp fut le premier à descendre de la navette, il semblait chercher quelqu'un, c'est pourquoi D'Jok ne put s'empêcher de le suivre de très près. Une personne qu'il connaissait bien, vint accueillir Clamp, c'était un homme assez grand et fin, aux cheveux blonds et un bandeau cachant la moitié inférieure de son visage.

**-Bonjour Stevens !** Parla Clamp en tendant la main pour que le capitaine de l'équipe de football des pirates la serre.

**-J'ai bien reçu ton message Clamp, tu as pu mieux observer la prison ?**

**-Oui je sais exactement où sont toutes les caméras, les lasers et tous les autres dispositifs de sécurité ! Il y a un droïde noir qui a la carte d'accès de la porte de la cellule et il faut aussi l'empêcher de prévenir Baldwin. Le tout en abordant la prison sans se faire repérer...**

**-Hum, en gros ça ne va pas être de la tarte pour sortir Sonny de là...**

**-Quoi ? Sonny est retenu prisonnier ?** Demanda une petite tête rousse.

Clamp et Stevens soupirèrent à l'unisson, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il écoute aux portes. Si Clamp ne lui avait pas parlé de cela c'est parce qu'il savait que D'Jok...

**-Je vais vous aider !**

...dirait ce genre de bêtise. Clamp allait parler mais Stevens lui fit un signe de tête comme quoi il s'en occupait. Alors le staff des SK préféra garder le silence et laissa le joueur gérer la situation. Stevens fit donc signe à D'Jok de le suivre et il fit sans broncher ni même hausser un sourcil. Une fois bien à l'écart, les deux joueurs laissèrent un peu de silence entre eux pour relâcher la pression et Stevens commença à parler.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé pour la finale car votre demi-finale était tout à fait remarquable au vu des circonstances. J'imagine que tu as perdu ton fluide...**

**-Oui, brusquement il y a quelques jours. Toute mon équipe en fait...**

**-Tous ceux qui possédaient un fluide même.**

**-Quoi ? **Demanda-t-il surprit.

**-Ça ne concerne pas que le Souffle d'Akillian, le Smog, le Cri de Métal, la Fournaise de Xenon, tous les fluides ont disparus brusquement et on ne peut pas expliquer encore pourquoi, même le Cercle des Fluides n'a pas encore de réponse.**

**-Mon père m'a dit que Baldwin avait trouvé un moyen de récolter le fluide des joueurs pour faire du Multi-Fluide... ça a peut-être à voir avec la disparition des autres fluides.**

**-Sûrement, car les droïdes noirs ne pouvaient s'activer qu'à la suite d'une résonance de Multi-Fluide, si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que les robots fonctionnent au Multi-Fluide et que c'est cette résonance qui a détruit les fluides originaux.**

**-Il n'y aucun moyen d'arrêter ces robots ?**

**-Pour le moment non, c'est pourquoi les pirates ont envoyés des messages cachés partout dans la galaxie pour que les gens se réfugient soit sur Shiloe, soit sur le Génèse Stadium.**

**-Mais Baldwin est sur le Génèse, c'est trop risqué d'envoyer les gens là-bas !**

**-Au contraire... Baldwin n'est plus sur le Génèse et il semblerait que, bien que j'en suis moi-même surprit, Maddox soit de notre côté. Ça sert d'être riche, car avant de se faire capturer, il a modifié la gravité du Génèse, celui-ci a complètement changé d'orbite et avec nos dispositifs, on a utilisé des brouilleurs pour le cacher un peu plus. À l'heure actuelle, Baldwin ne sait pas où est le Génèse et on envoie les gens là-bas pour les cacher.**

**-Je vois c'est** **ingénieux...,** murmura D'Jok avec le sourire, rassuré de voir que les êtres de la galaxie pouvaient encore avoir de l'espoir grâce aux agissements des pirates. Seulement la vraie raison de son inquiétude reprit le dessus. **Et donc Baldwin retient prisonnier mon père et Maddox ?**

**-Ainsi que Corso, Benett et Artie. Et on est en train d'élaborer un plan avec Clamp pour les délivrer et il n'est pas question qu'on te mêle à cela !**

**-Mais enfin c'est mon père et...**

**-D'Jok, sans vouloir te manquer de respect, tu es un joueur de Galactik Football, pas un pirate et ne joues pas au super héros sans même réfléchir dans quoi tu t'embarques. Quand nous auront libéré Sonny, Baldwin va retourner toute la galaxie pour le retrouver, non seulement car il veut qu'aux yeux du monde ce soit Sonny le coupable mais aussi pour être sûr que ses plans ne soient pas déjoués. Quand il aura compris qu'il ne peut pas attraper Sonny, qui Baldwin va viser pour le faire chanter d'après toi ?**

**-Moi...**

La réponse en était tellement évidente que D'Jok n'avait même pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour répondre. Il baissa les yeux tout en serrant les poings et les dents, vraiment énervé. C'était rageant, il ne pouvait pas aider son père sans prendre le risque de devenir un otage. Car oui il était clair que Bladwin n'hésiterait pas à le prendre en otage pour mettre la pression à Sonny.

**-Alors tu comprends que tu dois rester caché et surtout vigilent ?**

**-Oui bien sûr que je comprends... c'est juste que... déjà qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup et qu'on ne prend pas le temps de se connaître, je n'ai pas envie de le perdre lui aussi...**

**-J'imagine... mais ne t'en fait pas, il nous a bien formés et Clamp a un bon plan !** Répondit-il en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de D'Jok. **Pour le moment prends soin de toi et de ton équipe, demain il y aura une navette pour le Génèse !**

**-D'accord... merci de m'avoir dit la vérité Stevens. J'espère que malgré toute cette histoire, on pourra rejouer l'un contre l'autre un jour...**

**-J'en serais ravi !**

Le pirate lui serra la main avec un regard qui se faisait joyeux et il tapota l'épaule de D'Jok avant de le laisser dans ses pensées et de retourner à ses occupations. Le rouquin se retrouva seul et angoissé, ses poings étaient toujours serrés et il avait vraiment peur pour son père. Une nouvelle main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement sursauter et il se retourna pour faire face au sourire de Micro-Ice.

**-J'ai un peu entendu la conversation, ne t'en fais pas, ton père s'en sort toujours, il le dit toujours !**

**-Tu as raison ! **Répondit-il avec le sourire.

**-Ta mère est un peu inquiète pour toi, tu devrais aller la rassurer !**

**-Oui je vais faire cela... Bon sang j'avais oublié qu'il faisait chaud ici !**

**-Ou plutôt, on est habitué au froid d'Akillian ?** Dit-il malicieusement.

**-Oui c'est peut-être cela ! **Répondit-il avec le sourire avant de prendre la route pour aller voir sa mère afin de la rassurer d'une tendre étreinte. **Je vais bien maman tu sais.**

**-Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter... Tu ne crois pas ?**

**-Oui c'est vrai, mais je te promets que je vais bien et puis Micro-Ice a décidé de jouer à la mère poule avec moi.**

**-Hey !** Bouda le petit brun, faisant rire D'Jok et Maya.

Le jeune homme serra un peu plus fort sa mère adoptive dans ses bras pour la rassurer et aussi pour profiter de sa chaleur. C'est alors que les cris de Tia l'alertèrent, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds platines ne s'alarmait jamais ainsi mais là elle semblait absolument vouloir attirer l'attention des autres.

**-Regardez la navette qui va atterrir ! C'est la même que la nôtre !**

Les premiers à réagir furent Dyran et Anarys qui ne quittaient plus la navette des yeux, se tenant la main. Ils espéraient voir Thran sortir de cette navette, en bonne santé. Anarys se mordait les lèvres, son cœur accélérait au fur et à mesure que l'appareil se rapprochait du sol. Kendra était venue près d'elle pour la rassurer, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Les SnowKids s'étaient réuni entre, croisant les doigts également, D'Jok et Micro-Ice avaient même du mal à déglutir.

La navette se posa et les pirates l'abordèrent tout de suite pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de présence Technoïde ou celle de Baldwin puis ils laissèrent place à une petite tête blonde, un peu fatiguée et inquiète, suivit d'un jeu homme brun.

**-C'est Thran et Abby ! **Hurla Micro-Ice au sautant partout.

Anarys se rua sur Thran pour le serrer aussi fort qu'elle le put dans ses bras. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ses mains agrippaient le pull de son fils et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui dire des mots réconfortants. Pour Abby, c'était Sasha qui lui avait pratiquement sauté dessus, la serrant au point de l'étouffer, alors que Telsy soupirait à côté, le tout avec le sourire.

**-Tu nous as fait peur ! **Murmura la rouquine.

**-Je suis désolé... Où est dame Simbaï ?**

**-Pourquoi ? **Demanda Micro-Ice qui venait de les rejoindre avec D'Jok.

**-Car Ahito a besoin de soins !**

**-Quoi, vous voulez dire que vous..., **commença D'Jok incertain.

**-Oui ! On a réussi à l'emmener avec nous ! Mais il est toujours dans le coma et il a besoin de soins !**

Micro-Ice ne la fit pas répéter une seconde fois, il partit en courant chercher le médecin des SnowKids alors que Thran était en train d'expliquer la même situation à ses parents. Anarys avaient encore plus les larmes aux yeux, à la fois heureuse et inquiète. Heureuse car Ahito était là, inquiète car il était toujours dans le coma. Simbaï n'avait pas attendu plus d'explication que cela de la part de Micro-Ice, elle était tout de suite montée à bord de la navette pour emmener Ahito dans l'hôpital de Shiloe afin de lui faire des examens.

De nouveau tous ensembles, les SnowKids et leurs proches ne purent s'empêcher de rester ensemble, se soutenant en silence, se réconfortant par leur présence. Ils étaient tous dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital un peu moins chic que celui d'Akillian et ils attendaient que Simbaï revienne. Mais Abby qui, était à l'écart, à la fois pour rester loin de D'Jok, culpabilisant encore et à la fois pour être seule, se sentait bizarre. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle regarda dehors et vit qu'il commençait à pleuvoir, bizarre vu que Shiloe était connue pour son climat caniculaire. Le soleil disparaissait et la température baissait. Là Abby en était convaincue, quelque chose n'allait pas... C'est là que Simbai choisit pour réapparaître. Thran qui jusque-là se rongeait les ongles en gigotant dans tous les sens, se leva d'un coup pour aller la voir.

**-Thran... Anarys, Dyran, je peux vous parler ?**

Abby leva les yeux vers Simbaï, des yeux remplit d'inquiétude, ce genre de phrase, elle l'a connaissait. Elle l'avait vécu, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle attira le regard de Simbaï et la supplia avec les yeux de lui faire un signe positif. N'importe quoi mais quelque chose de positif. Simbaï finit par être attirée par les différents signes de la blondinette, étant médecin, elle connaissait ce genre de regard et elle savait qu'Abby venait de vivre une situation similaire avec sa sœur. Sachant que les faux espoirs ou les mensonges n'arrangeraient rien, elle préféra baisser les yeux et faire un signe négatif de la tête avant de partir rejoindre les trois personnes qu'elle avait appelé.

Les sensations qu'Abby percevait jusqu'à maintenant venaient de disparaître. Elle le savait, elle savait que cette pluie inhabituelle était mauvais signe. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Elle savait que si le soleil n'était plus là c'est parce que... Sasha et Telsy virent l'attitude de leur amie, son corps figé, ses yeux humides prêt à déborder, regardant dans le vide. La lueur d'abandon et de saturation dans ses yeux argentés qui n'étaient plus aussi brillant qu'avant et à leur tour, elles comprirent. Sasha plaqua une main sur sa bouche et Telsy se cacha le visage de ses mains comme une expression fatiguée.

Aarch revenait des soins intensifs lui aussi, il avait voulu rester avec Simbaï pour la soutenir un peu mais jamais il ne s'attendait à avoir ce genre de chose à dire... il s'approcha du groupe de personnes qui était toujours agglutiné dans la cafétéria, ignorant tout. Les lèvres de l'ex entraîneur tremblaient, tout comme le reste de son corps mais en voyant Abby qui était dans un état second car visiblement elle avait bien comprit la situation, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus que lui pour annoncer la triste vérité.

**-Écoutez-moi tous... je reviens des soins intensifs où dame Simbaï a ausculté Ahito...**

**-Comment va-t-il ?** Demanda tout de suite Micro-Ice.

**-Le voyage dans la navette ne lui a pas fait du bien et le manque de Souffle également... Dame Simbaï vient de voir que son activité cérébrale venait de totalement s'arrêter...**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... ? **Demanda D'Jok soudainement pas rassuré.

**-Qu'il ne se réveillera plus...**

Un silence prit place. Des yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Des visages se figèrent. Des cœurs s'arrêtèrent.

**-Ce... c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas Coach ?** Demanda Micro-Ice.

**-Je suis désolé Micro-Ice...**

**-Non ce n'est pas vrai... je ne peux pas y croire... Ahito il s'en sort toujours d'abord ! Il y a deux ans il était malade et pourtant... pourtant,** les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues, sa voix devenait tremblante. **Pourtant il a de nouveau joué avec nous, pas vrai D'Jok ?**

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami dans le but de chercher du soutient mais tous ses espoirs volèrent en éclat en voyant l'état de D'Jok. Il pleurait... des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, jamais Micro-Ice n'avait vu pleurer son grand frère de cœur. Jamais les SK n'auraient cru le grand et puissant D'Jok s'abandonner à son mal être. Alors que Micro-Ice éclatait en sanglot, les autres n'eurent pas le courage de pleurer, car les larmes des deux garçons montraient qu'ils venaient de perdre plus qu'un ami cher. Les quatre garçons avaient toujours été unis d'un lien puissant. Un lien d'amitié unique, un lien qu'ils avaient partagé avec une fille un jour, cette même fille qui quittait l'hôpital une nouvelle fois, tel un zombie pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, le regard vide de toutes émotions. L'ancien rayon de soleil devenu une coquille vide s'en allait, une photo de polaroid à la main...

_-C'est plus que cela ! Si on a été sélectionné dans l'équipe tous les quatre alors qu'on se connaît depuis tout petit ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de destin, c'est parce qu'on s'est battu pour faire quelque chose ensemble !_

C'était vrai, D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Thran, Ahito et Abby avaient été dans la même équipe. Mais maintenant... leur narcoleptique préféré venait de s'endormir pour toujours... laissant derrière lui ses gants et les larmes de ses deux amis, inconsolables malgré les autres SnowKids.

Pouvait-on encore parler de SnowKids après tout maintenant que le gardien venait de partir... Maintenant qu'il venait de leur dire adieu...


	38. Moi aussi j'ai un secret

Chapitre 37 : Moi aussi j'ai un secret

_ Les SnowKids étaient euphoriques, ils sautaient partout dans les vestiaires hormis Tia et Ahito qui étaient assis. Mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de crier de joie eux aussi. Micro-Ice, dans un élan de folie sauta dans les bras de D'Jok, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille._

_**-Deux Cup d'affilée D'Jok ! On a gagné ! On a gagné contre les Xenons !**_

_**-On est les meilleurs Mice ! Je savais que c'était notre destin !**_

_**-Oh non il recommence...,**__ murmura Ahito avec le sourire._

_Thran se tourna vers lui pour rire à son tour, mais la sueur sur le front d'Ahito, son visage pâle, ses yeux brumeux, il perdit toute l'envie de rire. Au contraire, il s'approcha de son frère et lui prit la main._

_**-Cette fois tu vas me laisser t'emmener à l'infirmerie ?**_

_Ahito leva ses yeux fatigués vers son frère et lui offrit un sourire. Il le laissa l'aider à se lever et emmener à l'infirmerie. Après tout, il avait été trop loin dans le caprice. La demi-finale avait été une source d'angoisse pour lui et un supplice pour son système nerveux quant à la finale... Il n'en pouvait plus, ses jambes tremblaient, il était fatigué, au bord de s'endormir et surtout il avait une forte fièvre. Mais Thran veillait sur lui, une fois de plus._

_Simbaï sortait de la chambre de l'infirmerie où Ahito dormait, Thran attendait dehors comme à son habitude depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Le médecin s'assit à côté de lui avec un sourire._

_**-Tout va bien Thran, il n'est pas en danger, il va juste avoir besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup de repos. J'ai prévenu Aarch qu'il ferait une pause de deux ou trois mois pour se reposer et après tout ira mieux !**_

_**-Enfin... je commençais à vraiment avoir peur... c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû l'empêcher de jouer dès la demi-finale, il avait déjà mal à ce moment-là...**_

_**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il est têtu, il voulait jouer la finale pour ne pas être un fardeau, même toi tu n'aurais pas pu le dissuader...**_

_**-C'est un idiot... et il va m'entendre ! **__Grogna-t-il avant de rentrer dans la chambre sous les yeux amusés de Simbaï qui trouvait que Thran n'était pas vraiment effrayant._

_Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit de son petit frère. Celui-ci était réveillé et bien blottit dans les couettes et en voyant arriver son frère qui boudait, il se cacha un peu plus dans les draps. Le petit sermon, il s'y était préparé mais ça lui faisait quand même un petit peu peur, après tout il avait été très capricieux, mettant sa santé en danger et il savait que Thran détestait voir Ahito souffrant. Thran s'approcha du lit d'Ahito et gonfla le torse, les mains sur les hanches, le plus jeune prépara son sourire innocent mais il n'eut pas besoin._

_**-Bon sang ! Ton arrêt face à Luur était tellement BadAss ! Le plus beau de toute ta vie !**_

_**-Ahah oui tu aurais vu la tête qu'il faisait ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer ! Je n'ai même pas réfléchit, j'ai bondit sur le ballon et il m'a juste suffit de l'effleurer pour qu'il tape sur le poteau !**_

_**-D'Jok et Mice n'arrêtent pas d'en parler ! Ils veulent faire un grand poster de toi à ce moment !**_

_**-Je veux bien moi ! **__Répondit-il tout fier._

_**-Trêve de plaisanterie, ne refais jamais ça s'il te plaît... la prochaine fois que tu es malade, fais toi soigner tout de suite... je n'aime pas te voir comme cela et ça aurait pu être grave !**_

_**-Je suis désolé Thran, mais je savais que j'étais capable de tenir le coup ! Mais je te promets de ne plus faire de caprice ! Ça te va ?**_

_**-Ça m'ira si tu te reposes !**_

_**-Ah ça c'est facile et j'aime bien !**__ Dit-il en s'endormant instantanément, faisant rire Thran._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de ce mignon petit frère narcoleptique._

_Ahito avait dormit toute la soirée et toute la nuit, Simbaï avait veillé sur lui ce qui avait permis à Thran de faire la fête avec les autres pour cette seconde victoire consécutive. La soirée s'était terminée à deux heures du matin car malgré tout après un tel match, les SnowKids étaient épuisés. Thran était resté un peu dans la chambre de D'Jok et Micro-Ice pour discuter et aussi parce qu'il craignait de se coucher tout seul dans sa chambre. Mais au bout d'un moment, voyant Micro-Ice luter pour rester éveillé et D'Jok bailler toutes les trente secondes, il s'était résigné à aller dans sa chambre._

_Thran n'aimait pas dormir seul, depuis toujours, ils avaient dormit dans la même chambre, que ce soit chez eux ou à la faculté ou encore au Génèse. Il y avait juste au début de la Cup, quand la maladie d'Ahito avait commencé, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à dormir dans des chambres différentes. Et cela avait été dur pour les deux, ils sentaient seuls et presque vide vu que l'autre moitié d'eux même étaient loin. Mais pour combler ce manque, généralement, ils se téléphonaient, discutant une bonne partie de la nuit. Thran rassurait Ahito en lui disant qu'il guérirait vite et qu'il avait hâte de le revoir alors qu'Ahito disait plus des « tu me manques grands frère, j'ai du mal à dormir », ceux à quoi Thran s'empressait de le rassurer._

_Mais ce soir Ahito dormait profondément et même si Thran n'était pas à l'aise tout seul dans cette chambre, il préférait le laisser dormir. Les deux matchs lui avaient vraiment fait du mal. C'est donc un peu triste que l'aîné des frères se coucha. Fort heureusement pour lui, la finale l'avait épuisé, faut dire que défendre contre Luur sollicitait tous les muscles et surtout le mental, alors il ne mit pas de temps à s'endormir._

_Le lendemain en se réveillant, Thran regarda l'heure pour s'avoir combien de temps il avait dormit et il se mit à rougir..._

* * *

_Que c'était bon de retrouver Akillian, les grandes étendues de neige, le climat froid mais couvert d'un soleil radieux qui rafraîchissait le teint des SK habitué à la lumière artificielle du Génèse. Que c'était bon de retrouver sa maison chaleureuse, avec les bons petits plats de maman, les blagues de papa, à moitié entrecoupées par son sommeil chronique. Que c'était bon de retrouver sa chambre à soi, un peu en bazar d'un côté, à l'ambiance électronique et bien rangée, plus musicale de l'autre. Que c'était bon de voir son petit frère encore un peu faible mais beaucoup moins malade, tout souriant, sauter sur son lit pour renifler son oreiller._

_La Cup avait toujours été un moment très fort en émotions, un moment qui donnait des étoiles dans les yeux, des papillons dans le ventre. Mais l'après Cup était un moment très apprécié aussi, le moment où tout se relâchait et où il était permit de se reposer. Thran posa son sac lui aussi et comme premier réflexe depuis toujours, il alluma son holo-ordinateur, beaucoup plus puissant que le portable qu'il emmenait au Génèse. Alors qu'Ahito lui prenait son casque pour le mettre sur ses oreilles dans le but de faire une petite sieste musicale. Il vit que Thran allait coder alors il se rua sur le lit de celui-ci pour se coucher contre lui ce qui fit sourire l'aîné._

_**-Ahito ?**_

_**-Mmh ?**_

_**-C'est quoi ton secret !**_

_**-Je ne sais pas j'ai oublié moi aussi...**_

_**-C'est vrai ?**__ Demanda-t-il étonné et un peu déçu mais en voyant son petit frère tirer la langue, il comprit que celui-ci se moquait encore de lui. Vexé, il attrapa un oreiller pour « l'étouffer ». Ahito se débattait en criant, plus mort de rire qu'autre chose, il finit par se libérer et sauta sur Thran pour le chatouiller avec un air de vengeance dans les yeux. Mais l'aîné avait prévu le coup, il avait réussi à se dégager et plaquer son frère sur le lit, maintenant qu'il le tenait bien, il pourrait le faire parler. Alors c'est quoi ?_

_**-Fais attention, je peux résister à toute forme de torture, il suffit juste que je m'endorme !**_

_**-Ça fait cinq ans que tu le gardes pour toi !**_

_**-Et ça fait cinq ans que je t'embête avec cela !**_

_**-Maiiiiis ! Méchant ! **__Dit-il en lui pinçant les joues, le faisant encore plus rire._

_Il finit par se dégager pour se recoucher correctement contre Thran alors que ce dernier commençait à coder, boudant tout de même encore un peu. Thran était assis sur son lit, le dos appuyé sur son oreiller ce qui permettait à Ahito de poser sa tête contre ses côtes._

_**-Et toi Thran, tu as un petit secret à toi ? Car je t'ai toujours écouté tout me dire et je ne me suis jamais posé la question.**_

_**-Oui j'ai un secret mais c'est vraiment un tout petit !**_

_**-Et c'est quoi ?**__ Demanda-t-il malicieusement._

_**-Ah non toi d'abord !**_

_Ahito bouda un peu mais il retrouva vite le sourire._

_**-Je m'en fiche c'est moi le plus têtu, alors ne comptes pas sur moi pour craquer !**_

_**-Et moi je suis le plus patient, donc ça risque d'être long !**_

_Ahito haussa les épaules dans un air de vaincu, son frère avait raison, ça pouvait être long à ce rythme-là. Mais tant pis, Ahito ne voulait pas dire que son petit secret concernait une jolie blonde qui était partie depuis cinq pour l'orphelinat de la lune d'Obia. D'ailleurs le simple fait de penser à elle le fit rougir. Il se demandait si elle avait changé, si la jeune fille était devenue une jeune femme, si son corps avait pris quelques courbes... et voilà qu'il rougissait encore plus. Non il ne pouvait pas le dire à son frère, c'était trop gênant et puis il aimait tellement l'embêter avec cela. Par contre il devait reconnaître qu'il voulait savoir ce que son frère lui cachait car après tout Thran lui avait toujours tout dit. Une idée lui vint et il prit le risque de se mettre en danger, mais Ahito aimait le risque et surtout il voulait savoir !_

_**-J'ai une proposition ! Sans compter ma maladie, le prochain qui tombe malade devra avouer son secret à l'autre !**_

_**-Mhh okay si tu veux ! Je tiens le pari ! **__Dit-il en lui tapant dans la main._

_Le jeu promettait d'être drôle._

_Deux semaines plus tard, le narcoleptique venait de retrouver une part de sa personnalité qu'il avait eu à ses quatre ans. Il sautait et criait dans toutes la maison, ce qui surprenait ses parents alors que normalement il devrait être encore un peu faible à cause de sa maladie et surtout lui qui dormait toujours, le voir ainsi était vraiment étrange. Mais le pire restait les raisons pour lesquelles il sautait dans tous les sens._

_**-Mais tu es sadique !**__ Avoua sa mère au téléphone avec lui, choquée d'un tel comportement. __**Ton frère a une grosse fièvre et toi tu es joyeux ?**_

_**-Et bien ouais ! Je vais enfin savoir son secret ! C'est ça qui est bon !**_

_**-Alors toi des fois tu disjonctes...,**__ murmura la pauvre mère qui commençait à regretter d'avoir des enfants... ou pas. __**Écoutes, on est encore chez tes grands parents, alors écoutes ce que je vais te dire, laisses le se reposer et passes lui régulièrement un linge sur le front !**_

_**-Oui maman ! Ça va j'ai été suffisamment fiévreux pour savoir quoi faire ! Allez à bientôt !**__ Dit-il en raccrochant._

_Mais malgré qu'il saute partout, l'inquiétude était vraiment très présente et surtout très forte, son grand frère était cloué au lit à cause d'une forte fièvre et il avait horreur de le voir malade. C'était rare mais d'habitude c'était lui qui était malade et Ahito paniquait toujours dans le cas contraire car il ne savait jamais quoi faire alors que Thran savait toujours quoi faire pour lui. Il ne ressentait même plus l'envie de dormir tant l'état de son grand frère l'inquiétait. Néanmoins, il tenta de garder son calme. Il alla dans la cuisine et fit prépara une grenadine avec pas mal de glaçon puis il monta doucement dans la chambre._

_Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre, les volets bien baissés et les rideaux tirés pour un noir complet, tout était très silencieux et Ahito pouvait voir la forme recroquevillée de son frère bien emmitouflé dans les couettes, cachant même une partie de son visage. Le plus jeune alla s'asseoir sur le lit du plus âgé et posa le verre sur la table de nuit._

_**-Ça va Thran ?**_

_**-Mhh mhh,**__ murmura celui-ci à moitié endormi._

_**-Je t'ai fait une grenadine avec des glaçons, ça va te rafraîchir !**_

_**-Merci c'est gentil...**_

_Thran ouvrit les yeux et se redressa difficilement en s'appuyant sur son bras, il se sentait vraiment mal, ça remontait à loin la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi malade. Une forte fièvre, le corps et surtout la tête brûlante et pourtant il avait froid et il frissonnait, de grosses courbatures et une faiblesse générale. Il tendit le bras et but son verre, c'est vrai que les glaçons faisaient du bien, la sensation de froid sur sa langue était agréable et puis il adorait la grenadine. Il reposa son verre et se recoucha immédiatement, ayant déjà un peu de vertiges._

_**-Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour toi ?**__ Demanda Ahito tout timidement._

_**-Oui je veux bien une autre couverture !**_

_**-Non... tu as de la fièvre, il ne faut pas que tu restes trop au chaud !**_

_**-Depuis quand tu es le grand frère toi ?**_

_**-Depuis que mon grand frère imite son petit frère en tombant malade !**_

_Thran ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, c'est vrai que cette situation était rare, l'inverse se produisant beaucoup plus. Il se résigna donc à oublier sa couverture car Ahito semblait savoir de quoi il parlait. Néanmoins il percevait le stress chez lui, son état y était sûrement pour quelque chose et bien qu'il soit malade, Thran ne supportait pas de voir Ahito triste ou mal à l'aise. Il eut donc un sourire encore plus réconfortant et il se décala dans son lit._

_**-Viens te reposer.**_

_**-Ben non, si tu as besoin de quelque chose !**_

_**-Je pense que je ne compte pas faire autre chose que dormir vu dans l'état que je suis, alors viens te reposer toi aussi, sinon j'appelle dame Simbaï !**_

_Boudant face à la menace, Ahito dû se résigner à écouter le côté protecteur de Thran. Il accepta donc l'invitation et se glissa dans le lit de son grand frère pour s'endormir avec lui, l'apaisant enfin. Ce fut après une longue journée et une nuit de sommeil que Thran put enfin se lever un peu. Il était toujours fiévreux et faible mais il pouvait tenir debout quelques instant, au moins le temps d'aller dans le canapé pour tenir compagnie à Ahito. Ce qu'il faisait c'est qu'il prenait une couverture épaisse, il s'enroulait dedans et il s'asseyait à côté de son petit frère pour poser sa tête sur son épaule afin de continuer à se reposer. C'est là qu'Ahito eut enfin son sourire de vainqueur._

_**-Thraaaaaaaaaaaaan... on avait fait un pari !**_

_Le dit Thran se mit à bouder, déçu d'avoir perdu alors qu'il aurait pu avoir une occasion de savoir le secret de son petit frère, mais bon un pari restait un pari et il l'avait perdu vu qu'il était tombé malade. Il devait donc avouer son petit secret._

_**-Tu te souviens, le soir de la finale, tu es resté dormir à l'infirmerie et moi j'ai dormit dans la chambre.**_

_**-Oui ?**_

_**-Et bien je ne sais pas si c'est toute la pression de ta maladie qui prenait fin plus celle de la Cup qui m'a fait cela mais quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais dormit plus longtemps que ton propre record...**_

_**-Quoi ? Tu as dormi plus de dix-neuf heures et trente-trois minutes ?**_

_**-Il faut croire...**_

_**-Sérieux ?**_

_**-Mais oui je te jure !**_

_Il eut un blanc de quelques secondes avant qu'Ahito n'explose littéralement de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il avait dû se coucher sur le canapé, se tenant le ventre tant il avait mal et son visage était couvert de larmes. Thran qui au début boudait, finit par hausser les épaules en souriant, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait fait fort et puis ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Ahito avoir un tel fou rire. Ça avait dû bien lui prendre vingt minutes pour le calmer._

* * *

**-Maintenant, c'est toi qui auras le record à tout jamais...**

Thran était assis dans un fauteuil en face du lit de son petit frère. Il regardait son corps inactif, son visage pâle couvert d'un masque à oxygène, ses yeux fermés à tout jamais. Oui désormais Ahito serait dans un sommeil éternel. Bien que la vie était encore en lui, il n'était plus loin, il était loin, très loin, son esprit était partit. À côté de lui Thran était éveillé mais il n'était pas dans un état si différent d'Ahito. Les yeux dans le vide, aucune pensée, encore moins d'émotions à par le désespoir, son corps ne bougeait plus, son visage était figé, marqué par des larmes récentes. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, dans le but d'évacuer ce trop-plein de négatif en lui mais en vain. Il ne quittait pas Ahito des yeux, s'accrochant comme il pouvait à lui.

**-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant... je ne peux pas enlever ton contact de mon téléphone... de toutes façons j'ai perdu mon téléphone alors c'est réglé... tout comme le problème de ton lit dans la chambre, je ne suis pas encore sûr de retourner sur Akillian... Mais pour le reste, tu ne peux pas me demander de ne plus te souhaiter ton anniversaire, ni même que je fête le mien sans toi ! Je ne peux pas être le seul à faire un cadeau à la fête des mères et celle des pères ! Je ne peux pas non plus offrir un cadeau tout seul à D'Jok ou Mice, on a toujours offert un gros cadeau à deux !**

Thran se mit à trembler, ses mains agrippait le fauteuil, ses doigts devenaient blancs, il sentait son corps se crisper.

**-Je sais ! C'est parce que je ne me suis pas excusé quand tu avais quatre ans ! C'est vrai c'est de ma faute si tu es tombé de la rambarde et je ne me suis même pas excusé... Alors je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû être méchant avec toi quand on était petit, tu ne serais pas tombé ! Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse, c'est vrai j'avais juré de toujours te protéger et je ne l'ai pas fait... je n'ai pas défendu contre Laya... si j'avais bien défendu, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'arrêter ses tirs et tu n'aurais pas été blessé... c'est de ma faute et je suis vraiment désolé Ahito !**

Les larmes recommençaient à couler, il ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il disait des bêtises plus grosses que lui, mais Thran ne pensait plus, il ne réfléchissait plus, il ne ressentait plus non plus... à part cette souffrance qui tenaillait ses entrailles et qui brisait son cœur. Il avait beau essuyer son visage, les larmes coulaient toujours.

**-Petit frère, tu ne peux pas me demander d'oublier ton jeu, ta place derrière moi dans les cages, tes magnifiques arrêts. Je ne peux pas oublier ta voix, ta respiration lente quand tu dors, tes yeux brillants quand tu te réveilles, ton contact et ta chaleur quand tu dors contre moi, ton rire, tes blagues, ton côté attendrissant avec nous tous. Je ne peux pas me résigner à t'oublier toi, à commencer une vie sans que tu ne sois là, à faire comme si j'avais toujours vécu tout seul... je ne peux pas faire cela... je ne peux pas...**

Les larmes étaient inarrêtables maintenant, tout son visage était crispé et déformé par la douleur et la tristesse. Il tremblait de partout, il avait mal, si mal. Il finit par se lever pour aller prendre son frère dans ses bras, son corps était plus froid que d'habitude, il ne bougeait pas, il ne faisait aucun son, seul le bip de son rythme cardiaque se faisait entendre. Et c'était un bruit insupportable... Thran le serrait fort contre lui, sanglotant dans son cou comme une pauvre petite chose toute faible...

**-Je ne peux pas t'oublier... tu vas me manquer, tu vas tellement me manquer... je t'aime petit frère, je t'aime à la folie et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir protégé, j'aurais aimé être un meilleur grand frère pour toi... Pardon...**

Thran resta ainsi, de longues minutes, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps contre son petit frère qui était partit désormais. Il s'était éteint... son esprit l'avait quitté. Le narcoleptique s'était endormit pour toujours mais au moins, il était dans les bras de son grand frère... La souffrance était insupportable, l'avenir ne pouvait pas exister ainsi, Thran savait que la blessure ne se fermerait jamais, que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Il savait qu'une partie de lui était morte ce jour-là, partit avec son frère, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais le sourire, ni même le plaisir de vivre.

Car il venait de perdre sa moitié, il venait de perdre son petit frère, il venait de perdre Ahito, il venait de perdre l'envie du bonheur elle-même...

* * *

**-Un jour, Telsy m'a demandé si je me respectais, je lui ai dit que oui. Elle m'a demandé si j'aimais la vie, je lui ai dit que oui. Elle m'a demandé si quoi qu'il m'arrive, je tiendrais toujours à la vie, je lui ai également répondu oui. Mais elle ne m'a jamais demandé que si je vous perdais, je tiendrais toujours à la vie...**

Elle semblait parler toute seule, assise dans le sable, à l'écart de la civilisation et pourtant elle parlait à des photos, à deux photos précisément. Une où elle se trouvait avec sa petite sœur, l'autre où elle se trouvait avec Ahito. Certain pourrait croire qu'elle est folle, mais Abby n'était jamais folle, elle avait toujours eu l'esprit clair, elle avait fait beaucoup de bêtises mais elle en avait conscience, mais quand elle perdait la tête, elle en avait encore conscience.

**-Je ne sais pas si j'aime la vie aujourd'hui... les personnes que j'aimais sont partie alors à quoi bon rester là quand il n'y a plus personne à aimer, plus personne pour me regretter ? Il y a peut-être mes amis, mais ils ont autre chose à penser que moi, Thran sera bien trop marqué par la tristesse pour penser à qui que ce soit à part sa dépression... D'Jok et bien trop inquiet ne pas pouvoir rejouer au Galactik Football et marqué par la mort d'Ahito et Mice mieux à penser comme s'éloigner de son père et terminer de guérir. Dans tous cela, à quoi bon penser à moi... Peut-être que Sasha et Telsy pensent à moi mais je les aie bien trop impliqué dans mes problèmes... il serait peut-être temps de les laisser vivre leur vie à elles...**

Abby soupira longuement avant de regarder le ciel gris, il pleuvait toujours, elle était trempée. Ses vêtements étaient imbibés d'eau et ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son visage vide d'émotion. Ses yeux argentés ne brillaient plus, son sourire avait disparu, le rayon de soleil n'était plus... Elle ferma les yeux et ramassa les photos, elles aussi humides, mais le papier photo repoussait l'eau heureusement.

**-Je ne crois pas que j'ai encore de l'intérêt pour la vie, à quoi bon continuer quand on est sûr d'être malheureuse... mais je ne suis pas ingrate, je vais venir te dire au revoir. Tu as toujours été là pour moi alors tu mérites que je te dise merci et au revoir dignement ! **Dit-elle en regardant la photo d'Ahito et elle. **Oui je vais venir te dire au revoir et je vais même rester un peu avec toi !**

C'est avec le sourire... un sourire d'une personne qui venait de perdre autant la raison que Thran, qu'Abby se dirigea vers l'hôpital dans le but de dire au revoir au garçon qui avait le plus marqué sa vie.

Car après tout, l'un après l'autre, ils devaient dire au revoir à Ahito.


	39. Sonner le glas

Chapitre 38 : Sonner le glas

Abby marchait lentement dans l'hôpital un peu délavé de Shiloe, elle s'était arrangée pour ne croiser personne, car elle savait que son visage triste et son abandon de tout ferait du mal à qui que ce soit. Alors elle regardait à l'angle des couloirs avant de tourner. Son visage était encore marqué par les larmes, ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus pâle, son teint avait disparu, elle était réellement devenu un fantôme. Pourtant en arrivant enfin dans la chambre d'Ahito, en le voyant elle eut un sourire.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit et prit sa main, elle était un peu froide alors que celle dd'Abby était un peu plus chaude. La jolie blonde prit une grande inspiration et resserra son emprise sur les doigts du gardien.

**-Te voilà endormi à tout jamais... Je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais on dirait que toutes les personnes autour de moi s'endorment et ne se réveille plus... Peut-être que je n'ai pas assez veillé sur eux. Mais je ne comprends pas, ma sœur n'a jamais manqué d'amour et toi non plus... Tu n'étais pas heureux ici avec nous Ahito ? Tu étais un bon joueur, quelqu'un de gentil, tu aidais les gens, tu appréciais tout le monde. Moi la première, tu m'as toujours aidé, tu as toujours été là pour moi et...**

Tout d'un coup, une révélation apparue dans la tête d'Abby. Tout prenait son sens, les mots de Telsy, ceux d'Ashley dans son dernier message. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire non à la vie, d'abandonner ainsi juste parce que des personnes avaient décidé de dire non eux. Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marchait, ce n'était pas se respecter. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le visage endormit éternellement d'Ahito et un sourire déforma agréablement ses lèvres.

**-D'accord. D'accord je vais attendre. Car après tout moi aussi je peux être là pour toi. Depuis le collège tu es celui qui a tout changé dans ma vie, celui qui m'a donné envie de l'apprécier et surtout de me battre pour ma sœur et aussi pour moi. Je suis une SnowKids et je ne laisserais pas tomber un SnowKids, surtout pas toi. Tu es mon rayon de soleil depuis cet examen blanc de mathématiques et je... je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as préféré l'autre monde à ici mais ton cœur bat toujours alors moi je vais t'attendre parce que je tiens à toi et parce que je te fais confiance. Certain vont me prendre pour une folle et peut être que je risque d'attendre longtemps mais il y a quelque chose entre nous qui me dit de te faire confiance. Tu m'as retrouvé l'autre nuit, tu m'as réveillé, alors je vais venir te chercher moi aussi. À mon tour de te faire une promesse, je vais t'attendre Ahito.**

Sans lâcher sa main, elle s'assit un peu plus confortablement sur le lit d'Ahito et se mit donc à attendre. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux noirs d'Ahito avec un sourire attendrissant et se prépara à une longue attente. Mais le calme qui régnait dans la chambre fut un peu perturbé par quelqu'un qui tapait à la porte. Abby tourna la tête vers la porte et attendit, une petite fille entra dans la chambre avec une fleur blanche à la main. C'était Sunja, encore et toujours gentille, comme à son habitude.

**-Oh Abby ! C'est bien que tu sois là ! Les navettes pour le Génèse Stadium sont prêtes !** Dit-elle en posant sa fleur dans le vase sur la table de chevet.

**-Non je vais rester là.**

**-Mais... dame Simbaï a dit que Ahito... ne se réveillera plus et qu'il fallait qu'on parte se mettre à l'abri !**

**-C'est vrai, mais je vais rester avec Ahito car j'ai envie de croire en lui...**

**-Alors dans ce cas je reste avec toi !**

**-Non Sunja.**

**-Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à rester toute seule ici !**

**-Et toi tu as beaucoup mieux à penser. Écoutes Sunja, tu as retrouvé ton frère il y a seulement quelques mois, te débrouiller pour être séparé de lui serait une bêtise. ****Il faut savoir que les grands frères ou la grande sœur ont la chance d'avoir de la puissance pourtant quand tu leurs enlève leur plus jeune eux, ils deviennent vraiment triste... ****Sinedd a la chance de t'avoir, alors s'il te plaît vieilles sur lui et continus à l'aimer !**

La petite fille baissa la tête, les yeux un peu humides, du haut de ses quatorze ans, elle était mature et elle commençait à vraiment comprendre la situation. La galaxie était envahie par des droïdes qui voulaient les évacuer on ne sait où, ils n'allaient pas revoir Akillian, Ahito était endormi pour toujours et Abby avait perdu la raison vu qu'elle croyait qu'Ahito se réveillerait. Mais Sunja n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas et qu'Abby perdait son temps à attendre, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas la raisonner. Pourtant elle savait aussi qu'Abby avait encore des paroles censées et qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller retrouver Sinedd et ses parents pour être évacuée avec eux. C'est vrai qu'après tout, elle avait grandi pendant treize ans dans la misère, persuadée que son frère était mort alors que non...

Sunja se jeta dans les bras d'Abby pour la serrer contre elle et se mit à pleurer. Elle s'était attachée à cette jeune femme blonde, elle l'a trouvait jolie et tellement gentille.

**-Abby, quand on se retrouvera, tu pourras jouer au football avec moi, Sinedd est trop fort...**

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux face aux supplications de Sunja, ses mots lui rappelant un lointain et douloureux souvenir.

_-Abby, quand je serais guérie, tu pourras jouer au football avec moi ?_

Au moins Ashley n'avait pas à se soucier de toutes ses tragédies, elle était tranquille là où elle était. Abby se mit à sourire et essuya les larmes de la jeune fille, Sunja avait le même âge qu'Ashley, c'était drôle comme coïncidence.

**-D'accord, on jouera ensemble un jour c'est promis !**

**-Alors rejoins-nous vite sur le Génèse Stadium ! Je suis sûre qu'un jour tout va s'arranger !**

**-Oui j'en suis sûre aussi... Maintenant va-t'en vite !**

La petite fille acquiesça positivement de la tête et quitta la chambre, mais avant de sortir elle se retourna une dernière fois.

**-Au revoir Abby...**

**-Au revoir Sunja.**

Et Sunja quitta définitivement la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle et laissant la jolie blonde seule avec Ahito. Le silence reprit place dans cette pièce où tout espoir semblait perdu...

* * *

Dans une autre chambre, Thran ouvrait les yeux, il mit beaucoup de temps à émerger car il n'avait pas du tout souvenir de s'être allongé dans le but de dormir. Il se frotta un peu les yeux pas encore habitués à la lumière et regarda autour de lui. Il vit Micro-Ice sur le fauteuil à côté de lui, en train de jouer sur une petite console portable et au vu de ses sourcils froncés et de sa langue tirée, il devait être sur un niveau dur.

**-Mice...**

**-Hein ! Oh non j'ai perdu ! **Cria-t-il en se tirant les cheveux. **Ah Thran ça va ?**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi je suis là ?**

**-Et bien tu ne dormais plus alors... dame Simbaï a mis un peu de somnifère dans ton thé pour que tu te reposes.**

**-Ah...d'accord je comprends...**

**-On s'est tous relayé avec D'Jok et Sinedd pour que quelqu'un soit là quand tu te réveillerais et on s'est dit que ce serait cool si tu venais prendre l'air avec nous, il fait chaud à Shiloe c'est agréable ! Tout à l'heure avec les gars on a eu une envie de gamin, on veut faire des châteaux de sable ! Après tout on était les rois pour faire des bonshommes de neige, le sable ça doit être pareil !**

**-Je ne sais pas trop...**

**-Viens au moins dehors !**

Micro-Ice vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Thran et sortit sa petite tête suppliante, Thran le regarda et bizarrement il eut un petit sourire. Depuis toujours Micro-Ice avait toujours été son petit protégé à lui aussi. Depuis tout petit, il l'avait toujours défendu avec D'Jok et Ahito et à l'inverse Micro-Ice s'occupait toujours de ses trois amis à sa manière et là c'était en trouvant quelque chose qui ferait du bien à Thran.

**-D'accord, je veux bien prendre un peu l'air avec vous.**

**-Super !**

Micro-Ice le tira presque du lit pour le forcer à le suivre et avec un peu de sourire, de gentillesse et de soutient, Micro-Ice réussit à faire prendre l'air à Thran. Bon ce n'était pas le résultat qu'il avait voulu avec D'Jok et Sinedd, Thran ne faisait pas des châteaux de sable mais au moins il était dehors assit et il prenait l'air, bref il était ailleurs que dans la chambre d'Ahito en train de pleurer.

**-Hey ça vous dit de faire nos corps en sable !** Suggéra Micro-Ice.

**-Comment veux-tu faire cela ?** Demanda D'Jok, les mains plein de sable.

**-Et bien tu t'allonges dans le sable, les autres font le tour de toi pour sculpter le tour et ensuite on remplit !**

**-Tu as de ces idées Micro-nain ! Mais bon au point où on est je veux bien participer, ça peut être cool !**

**-Qui commence alors ? **Demanda D'Jok.

**-Moi je veux bien ! **Répondit Micro-Ice en s'allongeant par terre.

**-Tu veux nous aider Thran ?** Redemanda D'Jok.

**-Je vous regarde...,** murmura-t-il faiblement.

D'Jok ne préféra pas insister, c'était déjà bien que Thran soit avec eux sans larmes ni tremblements, les yeux vides d'émotions. Mais le pire c'est que les garçons avaient beau faire les fous dans le sable, au fond d'eux il y avait une souffrance atroce. D'Jok et Micro-Ice venaient de perdre leur meilleur ami, ils avaient toujours adoré Ahito, son côté doux et blagueur les avaient toujours apaisé. Pendant les matchs, son sommeil était communicatif en quelque sorte. Quand il dormait, les autres avaient toujours l'esprit calme. Et même s'ils ne disaient rien, ils avaient mal de devoir admettre qu'ils ne reverraient plus Ahito. Mais malgré tout, on pouvait facilement voir que D'Jok et Micro-Ice se tenaient la main pour se soutenir et surtout soutenir Thran.

Du courage, ils devaient être courageux. Et la présence de Sinedd prouvait qu'il était là pour les soutenir lui aussi.

* * *

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasha, tu ne fais que de regarder le ciel depuis tout à l'heure.**

**-Tu arrives à voir que je regarde le ciel sans quitter ton écran des yeux.**

**-Et ouais c'est ça quand tu as la classe !**

**-Pff... Alors toi...,** murmura la rouquine avec le sourire, son amie brunette ne changerait pas, toujours aussi fière.

**-Bon sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment...**

**-Tu n'es pas sérieuse là, tu ne ferais pas plutôt une crise de paranoïa ?** Répondit Telsy tout en continuant à coder.

**-Moi aussi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, **murmura une voix derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et furent surprit de voir Maya, marcher lentement vers elles pour s'asseoir au milieu, elle avait un peu la mine basse.

**-Vous allez bien ? **Demanda Sasha.

**-J'ai beaucoup de mal à remonter le moral à mon amie, Anarys...**

**-En même temps elle a perdu un de ses fils,** murmura Telsy toujours en codant.

**-C'est assez injuste je dois dire..., **répondit Sasha en jouant machinalement dans le sable avec ses doigts. **Je ne le connais que par les anecdotes d'Abby et il avait l'air vraiment gentil.**

**-C'était un ange. **Répondit une autre voix derrière eux. Cette fois c'était Simbaï qui les rejoignait avec quelques tasses de thé. **J'ai remarqué que vous étiez un peu à l'écart les filles tout en étant assez touché par ce qui arrivait aux SnowKids, alors je vous ai apporté un peu de thé.**

**-C'est gentil ! **Répondit Telsy en tendant les bras pour s'empresser de boire le thé.

**-C'est quoi ça ? **Parla d'un coup Sasha en regardant le ciel.

Les trois autres femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel à leur tour pour voir plusieurs navettes dans le ciel qui s'apprêtaient à atterrir. Elles ne quittaient pas les appareils des yeux mais elles ne semblaient pas plus inquiètes que cela. Jusqu'à ce que puissante alarme se déclenche dans tout Shiloe.

**-ALERTE TECHNOÏDE ! ALERTE TECHNOÏDE ! DES NAVETTES SONT À VOTRE DISPOSITION, PRENEZ EN UNE ET PARTEZ POUR LE GÉNÈSE STADIUM !**

**-Des droïdes noirs ?** Demanda Sasha à Telsy.

La brunette qui était déjà en train de pirater les navettes qui allaient atterrir par le biais de son holo-ordinateur et après plusieurs coups de clavier, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur.

**-Oui c'est des droïdes noirs ! Il faut partir vite ! Il y a une navette juste là à vue d'oeil !** Dit-elle en pointant du doigt une navette à moins de cent mètres.

**-Alors je vais chercher D'Jok !** Avoua Maya en se levant.

Mais à peine elle s'était levé que déjà des droïdes tombaient sur le sable, non loin des quatre femmes et ils commencèrent même à tirer sur elle. Sasha se rua sur Maya pour la plaquer au sol alors qu'un tir de laser les frôlait.

**-On ne peut pas aller le chercher c'est trop dangereux ! Il y a des navettes partout sur Shiloe, il déjà dû en prendre une, il faut qu'on aille se cacher nous aussi !**

**-Mais...**

**-Elle a raison ! Venez ! **Cria Simbaï en lui prenant le bras pour la relever et la forcer à courir vers la navette.

Telsy avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou, non pas qu'elle abandonnait les autres et surtout sa meilleure amie, mais pour aller faire décoller la navette et permettre de les sauver. Sasha et Simbaï tiraient toujours Maya par le bras pour la convaincre de les suivre. Alors il était là le mauvais pressentiment qu'elles avaient ressenti, les droïdes noirs étaient de retour et comme ils étaient en fuite, c'était la mort assurée. Finalement, en serrant les lèvres et en retenant ses larmes, Maya se résolu à suivre Sasha et Simbaï, priant pour que D'Jok, son garçon aille bien.

Courant comme des folles, esquivant les tirs, les trois femmes rejoignirent la navette que Telsy avait déjà fait décoller, elles réussirent donc à se tirer d'affaire. Pourtant, bien qu'elles fussent en sécurité, un lourd silence s'installa. Telsy mit la navette en pilotage automatique et vint s'asseoir à côté de Sasha qui regardait par le hublot, ses mains tremblaient, elle semblait paniquer.

**-J'espère qu'Abby a pris une navette et D'Jok aussi...**

**-Je pense que vu les caractères qu'ils ont, ils ont bouffés deux ou trois droïdes et ils ont pris une navette !**

Sasha ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à l'humour éternel de son amie, sacrée Telsy, elle ne changerait jamais. Alors que la jolie rousse retrouvait son sourire grâce à Telsy qui la faisait rire. Même Simbaï et Maya avaient le sourire face à l'humour de la petite brunette. Alors que le sourire réussissait à cacher l'angoisse, un choc violent les fit sursauter.

**-C'était quoi ça ?** Demanda Sasha.

**-Je ne sais pas mais ça vient d'en haut !**

La navette se mit à trembler par chronologie et les quatre femmes se rapprochèrent, inquiètes, regardant le plafond, les bruits devenaient de plus en plus inquiétant les faisant trembler jusqu'à ce qu'une plaque au plafond s'ouvrent, pour laisser apparaître un droïde noir. Les quatre femmes ouvrirent grand les yeux, des sueurs froides commencèrent à apparaître sur tout leur corps mais elles ne prirent pas le temps de paniquer, ni de pleurer, ni même quoi que ce soit. Car elles savaient qu'elles n'en auraient pas le temps...

* * *

**-Aller cours Tia ! Il faut partir d'ici !**

**-Il y en a partout Rocket !**

Les deux joueurs courraient à vive allure, se tenant la main, ils étaient pris dans la panique. Beaucoup de gens courraient autour d'eux, se bousculant, criant et se piétinant même. C'était atroce, Tia avait envie de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre tous ses cris d'angoisses et de désespoir mais elle ne pouvait car sa main était fermement emprisonnée dans celle plus grande et plus chaude de Rocket. Le milieu de terrain des SK tentaient à tout prix de sortir sa petite amie de là. Aucun des deux joueurs ne savaient où était leurs parents mais dans ce genre de situation, il fallait d'abord penser à soit avant de penser aux autres, c'était le meilleur moyen de sauver les vies de tout le monde à la fois.

Des droïdes noirs apparaissaient de partout, ils criaient élimination vu que les gens s'enfuyaient et ils tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait. Des lasers fusaient de partout, détruisant des murs ou des étables de marchés ou tuant des personnes...

Dans sa course, Tia fut violemment bousculée et trébucha. Rocket sentit son bras se faire tirer en arrière et il manqua de trébucher à son tour. Il se retourna et vit la jeune femme par terre et des gens courir vers elle, prêt à la piétiner, ni une ni deux il se rua devant elle, l'épaule en avant pour bousculer les gens. Il attrapa ensuite Tia par l'épaule et la releva de force.

**-Ça va ? **Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle hocha la tête positivement et ils reprirent donc leur course, plus angoissés que jamais.

**-Tia ! Rocket ! **Cria une voix familière au milieu de tous les cris.

Le jeune homme au teint métis se retourna et tenta de retrouver cette voix tout en plaquant Tia, plus petite contre lui. Il finit par apercevoir Mark qui lui faisait des grands signes de la main, il sautait même sur place et surtout il était sur une rampe d'embarcation d'une navette.

**-Viens Tia on y est presque !**

Toujours en tenant fermement sa main, il prit la direction que Mark lui indiquait et couru au milieu de la foule. Un tir en rafale de laser, venue de nulle part le força à se jeter au sol, plaquant sa petite amie sous lui. Il la colla le plus possible au sol, la protégeant de tout son corps. Les cris devinrent plus fort et plus paniqués, Rocket sentait les mains de Tia agripper fortement son pull au niveau de son torse, griffant sa peau à travers le tissu tant sa prise était puissante. L'ex capitaine ferma les yeux et pria pour que la rafale s'arrête. Au bout de quelques secondes, les bruits de laser se turent et il prit le risque de lever les yeux, il avait un gros nuage noir de gens qui courraient dans tous les sens, allant où ils pouvaient sans savoir où aller. Il fallait faire vite, Rocket serra les dents et se releva, relevant au passage Tia et il se mit à courir comme une brute, bousculant tout le monde en direction de la navette qui commençait à décoller alors que Mark criait comme il pouvait pour attendre.

Rocket accéléra sa course et arriva sous la navette, il attrapa Tia par les hanches et la souleva d'un coup, ne se rendant pas du tout compte qu'en cas de panique, un être humain pouvait être doté d'une force incroyable. Mark réussit à attraper la main de la jolie blonde et à la hisser sur la rampe, elle se retourna immédiatement pour tendre la main à Rocket.

**-Saute ! Tu peux le faire Rocket !**

Mark attrapa Tia par la ceinture et il s'agrippa lui aussi pour garder l'équilibre, Rocket sauta et attrapa les mains de Tia qui fut tout de suite tirée en avant par le poids du garçon. Mark avait beau la tenir, ils ne pouvaient pas le remonter, mais heureusement d'autres passagers vinrent les aider et ils réussirent à faire monter Rocket sur la navette. À peine, il avait les genoux sur l'appareil qu'il se jeta sur Tia pour l'embrasser le plus fortement possible dans le but de la rassurer.

Ils se séparèrent et pourtant leur main ne se lâchèrent pas, depuis le début elles ne s'étaient pas lâchées. Les trois joueurs étaient assis à même le sol, dans un état déplorable, le corps en sueurs, le cœur battant à la chamade, les lèvres tremblantes pour Tia et la respiration saccadée pour les garçons. Quelle frayeur..., ils avaient vraiment eu peur de mourir... mais maintenant, ils avaient peur pour les autres, car ils ne savaient pas s'ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir...

* * *

**-Viens Zoeline ! Il y a une navette là-bas !**

**-Mais et les autres !**

**-Il y a des navettes partout, ils vont s'en sortir ! Viens vite !**

Mei vint la prendre par le bras alors que la blonde au teint métisse ne cessait de regarder derrière elle, à la recherche d'un visage familier et surtout du visage de Micro-Ice mais avec toute cette foule, c'était difficile. C'est à contre cœur, qu'elle finit par se résoudre à serrer la main de Mei dans la sienne et à la suivre vers une navette toute proche. Elles devaient juste traverser une passerelle et elles y étaient. Seulement la passerelle était très abîmée et risquait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de passer dessus en marchant lentement, très lentement, regardant où elles posaient leurs pieds.

Et alors qu'elles arrivaient enfin au bout et que la navette n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, un droïde arriva sur leur côté, pointant son arme sur elles. Les deux jeunes femmes se figèrent, leur cœur s'arrêta et lentement elles tournèrent la tête pour faire face au robot. Leur corps se mit à trembler et leurs yeux s'humidifièrent, par réflexe, elles avaient levé les bras au-dessus de la tête...

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le message d'alerte de Shiloe atteigne les quatre garçons qui jouaient toujours dans le sable. Mais le message avait mis autant de temps que les droïdes à arriver jusqu'à eux. Ils durent arrêter leur jeu prématurément et se relever pour regarder et analyser la situation autour d'eux. D'un côté, il y avait une navette, à moins de deux cents mètres et de l'autre des droïdes qui les avaient repérés. Les quatre garçons avaient les pieds encrés dans le sol, ils ne pouvaient pas bouger, ils n'osaient pas surtout, mis à part Thran qui avait les yeux qui jonglaient entre l'hôpital et les droïdes.

Ahito était toujours à l'intérieur...

D'Jok se risqua à tourner la tête vers Thran et comprit clairement ses intentions. Mais c'était de la folie, Ahito ne se réveillerait pas, Simbaï l'avait dit. Ahito était mort... et il n'allait pas laisser Thran se faire tuer pour une cause perdu. Il attrapa sa main et la serra fort dans la sienne.

**-Viens on s'en va !**

**-D'accord mais il faut que j'aille chercher...**

**-Thran non ! Tu sais comme moi qu'Ahito est parti ! Tu ne peux pas aller le chercher ! Tu vas te faire tuer !**

Thran fronça les sourcils et commença à se débattre, qu'est ce qui lui arrivait à D'Jok pour dire de telles choses sur Ahito, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Jamais il n'allait abandonner son petit frère. Voyant les droïdes avancer vers eux, Micro-Ice tourna la tête vers la navette, il savait comment faire décoller la navette, Artie lui avait expliqué quand il avait décidé de fuir avec eux pendant les matchs de qualification de la première Cup. Le petit brun prit une décision intelligente, il se tourna vers Sinedd et lui fit un signe de tête vers Thran et D'Jok.

**-Empêches le de retourner à l'hôpital ! Moi je vais faire décoller la navette !**

Sinedd qui jusque-là était figé par la peur se surprit à obéir à Micro-Ice. Il courut vers ses deux amis et attrapa le bras de Thran qui se débattait toujours alors que D'Jok tentait de le convaincre que c'était de la folie.

**-Je t'en supplie Thran ! Ne fais pas cela, ne risque pas de te faire tuer !**

**-Je ne partirais pas sans mon frère !** Hurla-t-il en se débattant comme un fou.

Mais prit par la panique dû aux droïdes qui commençaient à courir vers eux, D'Jok perdit patience et hurla plus fort que lui.

**-Il est mort Thran ! Ahito est mort !**

Ces mots déjà durent, prononcés avec une telle rage mêlée à la tristesse du rouquin eurent un effet de choc sur Thran qui se figea d'un coup. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ils fixaient ceux, émeraudes de D'Jok. Jamais le mot « mort » n'était venu à son esprit. Pour lui son frère était juste endormi... D'Jok l'attrapa fermement par les épaules et continua de crier avec rage.

**-Maintenant si tu l'as vraiment respecté et aimé alors sauves ta peau ! Sauves ta peau merde car nous on est toujours là et on tient à toi !**

Toujours en état de choc, Thran se fit entraîner comme une poupée de chiffon par D'Jok et Sinedd qui lui tenaient chacun un bras. Les trois garçons se mirent à courir alors qu'au loin le bruit des réacteurs de la navette se lançaient, couvrant la voix de Micro-Ice qui leurs hurlait de se dépêcher. Bien que les droïdes tentaient de les rattraper, ils réussirent à monter tous les quatre dans la navette. Seulement au moment où la rampe se referma, Thran revint à la réalité, il se rendit compte que son ami l'avait emmené de force dans cette navette, le forçant à abandonner Ahito. Une haine sans nom le prit et il bouscula violemment D'Jok à tel point que celui-ci tomba au sol.

**-ENFOIRÉ ! POURQUOI TU AS FAIS ÇA !**

**-Je devais t'emmener Thran ! Tu allais te faire tuer par les robots !**

**-Mais je m'en fous ! Mon frère est toujours là-bas ! Il est resté tout seul et il est danger ! Il va se faire tuer !**

Thran se rua sur la rampe de sécurité dans le but de trouver un levier pour l'abaisser mais il n'en trouva aucune. La panique commença à s'emparer de lui et il continuait à insulter D'Jok tout en frappant les parois de la rampe, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir. Il ne ressentait même pas la douleur dans ses poings qui frappaient le métal, il n'entendait même pas les explications de D'Jok, comme quoi il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'il avait dû l'emmener sinon il se serait fait tuer.

Mais Thran s'en moquait des actes de D'Jok. Il se moquait d'avoir été sauvé. D'être vivant. Car Ahito lui, il était resté tout seul. Il l'avait abandonné. Il avait abandonné son petit frère. Non... son petit frère était parti de lui-même. Le mot « mort » prononcé par D'Jok quelques minutes avant lui revint en mémoire et la réalité le frappa... Alors qu'il continuait à insulter D'Jok et que ses mots ignobles eurent raison du rouquin qui finit par capituler, se taire et baisser la tête, Thran tomba à genoux. Il continuait de frapper mais le sol cette fois. Ses hurlements de désespoir déchiraient le silence de la navette. Au bout de quelques minutes de cris et de larmes qui commençaient à inonder son visage, il sentit des bras passer autour de sa taille et un corps se blottir contre le sien.

**-Je suis désolé... je te demande pardon Thran... j'avais peur que tu meurs... je suis désolé...**

Les insultes de Thran avait fini par faire culpabiliser D'Jok qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de répéter encore et encore qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'en voulait et il pleurait contre le dos de Thran car il s'en voulait vraiment... Il serrait son ami contre lui pour tenter de l'apaiser et de s'apaiser lui car il avait mal. Maintenant c'était définitif, jamais ils ne reverraient Ahito...

Thran avait encore le visage souriant d'Ahito dans sa tête, sa voix, son rire, son odeur, son image de lui qui dors paisiblement, rêvant sûrement d'une situation meilleure et ça le fit sanglotait encore plus fort, le corps de D'Jok contre le sien ne le consolant pas du tout. Même la présence de Micro-Ice qui s'était joint à eux, les serrant tous les deux dans le but de les consoler n'arrangeait rien... Le petit brun était lui aussi en larmes, craquant mentalement à cause de cette panique, des larmes de ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il avait toujours vu plus fort que lui et d'avoir laissé Ahito sur Shiloe dans son sommeil éternel.

Face à cette vision de faiblesse, de ses trois amis au bord de la rupture, en larmes, en désespoir, même Sinedd qui pourtant avait un mental d'acier fut surprit de sentir quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues...

Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer maintenant c'est que les autres s'en sortent pour qu'ils puissent tous se retrouver un jour et se soutenir...

* * *

Sunja était toujours dans l'hôpital, elle venait elle aussi d'entendre le message d'alerte de Shiloe tout comme Abby qui était toujours dans la chambre d'Ahito. Des droïdes qui débarquaient sur la planète maintenant ? Alors le cauchemar était loin d'être fini... tellement loin, il fallait vite quitter l'hôpital pour monter à bord d'une navette. Abby alla vite fermer la porte de la chambre à clé et revint s'asseoir sur le lit d'Ahito pour reprendre sa main, priant pour que les droïdes n'arrivent pas jusqu'à eux. Et la jeune fille rousse, paniquée d'être toute seule, se mit à courir pour quitter le bâtiment et monter à bord de la première navette, pourvue que ses parents et Sinedd ne soit pas loin. Malheureusement pour elle, à l'angle d'un couloir elle se retrouva face à face avec un droïde.

La suite sonna comme la fin de tout...

La navette qu'avait pris D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Thran et Sinedd n'était pas une navette pirate mais une navette de la Technoïde que les pirates avait volé, seulement elle était encore programmée pour suivre son itinéraire et les garçons, trop en larmes à tenter de se consoler les uns les autres ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, du moins pas avant qu'elle passe un portail de voie rapide à travers la galaxie. Et ce genre de portail faisait tout une série d'identification, bien que la navette était dans les normes, ce qu'elle transportait ne l'était pas, vu que les quatre garçons ne figuraient pas dans les fichiers. Le portail avait donc attaqué la navette, endommageant les réacteurs de celle-ci. L'appareil avait été violemment secoué, faisant sursauter les garçons qui durent s'accrocher à tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé pour ne pas rebondir violemment sur les murs. Même si la navette s'était mise en sécurité pour un atterrissage forcé et que les garçons avaient survécu, en sortant de celle-ci, encore sous le choc, ils avaient compris que tout était fini...

Car la navette les avait échoués sur Paradisia, la planète qui avait caché des milliers de droïdes noirs. Et bien que ceux-ci soient dispersés à travers la galaxie, il en restait encore des centaines qui gardaient la base de construction. Et malheureusement pour ses quatre amis, plusieurs dizaines de droïdes les avaient vus...

**-Individus en fuite ! Élimination !**

Micro-Ice n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre la main de son meilleur ami et grand frère de cœur avant de lui offrir un sourire d'adieu encadré par quelques larmes, ce à quoi D'Jok avait répondu en resserrant sa prise sur la main du petit brun et sa dernière pensée avait été pour une certaine personne blonde... Thran et Sinedd avaient eu des pensées pour des personnes précises. Sunja pour l'un. Ahito pour l'autre.

La navette où s'étaient trouvés Tia, Rocket et Mark s'était elle aussi fait aborder par une navette de droïde après quelques heures de vol. Mark avait été fidèle à lui-même jusqu'au bout, il avait fait un clin d'oeil et un sourire à ses deux amis alors que Tia s'était blotti dans les bras de Rocket et elle avait fermé les yeux, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de l'homme qu'elle aimait avant que tout ne s'arrête et Rocket l'avait serré fort dans ses bras.

Après plusieurs minutes de course et de panique, Sunja avait réussi à s'enfermer dans une petite pièce, elle avait poussé un meuble contre la porte pour la bloquer et elle s'était assise par terre contre le mur opposé. Elle regardait la porte se faire forcer, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, appelant à l'aide car elle n'avait aucune issue pour s'enfuir. Mais personne n'était venu la chercher et le droïde avait fini par rentrer dans la pièce, son arme chargée.

**-Individus en fuite ! Élimination !**

Sunja avait fermé les yeux, elle avait pensé très fort à son frère, murmurant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle l'attendrait au paradis et le robot avait levé son arme...

Finalement un droïde était rentré dans la chambre où se trouvaient Ahito et Abby. La jolie blonde s'était figée, la panique l'avait envahie, son cœur s'était arrêté et ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés. Beaucoup d'images avaient défilé dans sa tête. Sa rencontre avec Sasha et Telsy, les moments de bonheur qu'elle avait passé avec elles. Et puis l'image d'un Micro-Ice faisant le pitre, d'un D'Jok avec un sourire fier mais tendre, d'un Thran l'embêtant avec son casier et d'un Ahito qui se balançait avec elle sur la balançoire, lui promettant qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Enfin l'image de sa sœur lui vint en tête, aussi blonde qu'elle, lumineuse et souriante. Abby avait un sourire alors qu'elle s'était décalée pour se mettre devant Ahito dans le but de le protéger de ce droïde qui levait son arme...

Sur Akillian, alors que le vent passait dans les vastes étendues de neige, diffusant le silence éternel de la planète devenu sans vie, l'académie de Galactik Football était encore là, éclairée par les derniers rayons de soleil. La neige se mit à tomber, le vent devint plus violent et glacial et le ciel se couvrit de nuage gris. Sur les murs de l'académie, il y avait un grand panneau, mais le vent eu raison de lui et celui-ci tomba d'une hauteur d'une dizaine de mètres pour s'échouer dans la neige.

Dessus était écrite en lettres dorées : « Félicitation, première Cup pour Akillian ».

Et en dessous, une grande image des SnowKids...


	40. Explications et Annonce

**Explications et Annonce**

Je poste ces remerciements un peu plus d'un an après la publication de « Sonner le glas » mais voilà en corrigeant et en relisant TeamWork, j'ai ressenti beaucoup d'émotions. Le début de cette grande histoire, le début de mon style d'écriture, le début de Abby… tant de chose. Aujourd'hui quand je vois mon avancé sur TeamWork 2, je me dis : Whoa quelle progression ! Et croyez-moi cher lecteurs, la progression est l'un des sentiments qui apporte le plus de plénitude.

TeamWork est de loin, une des plus grosses œuvres de ma vie même LA plus grosse œuvre en dehors du jeu vidéo –Oui car pour ceux qui n'ont pas joué au petit jeu dans un des chapitres de TeamWork 2, je fais des études de Jeux vidéo #Thran.- Une histoire qui me prend du temps, à laquelle je consacre beaucoup d'énergies et une part de moi à travers les messages et les valeurs. Car oui je l'admets, TeamWork est une histoire basée sur la réfléxion, j'ai pris les cours de psychologie de mon copain pour vraiment rendre les scènes réalistes. Si mon histoire marche aussi bien c'est parce que je pense que le réalisme des réactions humaines et des situations vous parle, vous permet de vous identifier dans l'histoire et j'espère de réfléchir, tout en incluant le plaisir de l'histoire. Et bien que TeamWork 1 soit un grand début et qu'il faille l'associer à la suite, elle est pourtant une histoire à part entière. Voilà pourquoi je ne parlerai que de la 1ère partie.

\- Au tout début de l'histoire, je présente Abby qui ressent une grande fascination pour les 4 garçons. Pourquoi ? Car elle est attirée par leur personnalité, à la fois unique mais aussi semblable. Les garçons ont leur propre vie, humour, caractère mais ils trouvent le bonheur en étant soudés dans le football alors que le GF n'existe pas encore chez eux. C'est le côté communautaire et l'unicité à travers la passion qui la fascine. Là déjà c'est une part de moi, je choisis mes amis, et mes amis sont majoritairement des gens dans le jeu vidéo car on mêle bien être et passion, donc il y a de l'intérêt. Néanmoins, Abby est une fille qui a un modèle de pensée différent d'un garçon, là c'est pour dire que des personnes avec deux modèles de pensée différents peuvent être aussi compatibles.

\- Les trois filles créées pour TeamWork 2 sont une démonstration de l'importance des liens. Je décris souvent que les trois filles (Abby, Sasha et Telsy) forment à elles seules une personne parfaite, car personne n'est parfait mais tout le monde possède quelque chose qui le fait réussir dans la vie et la personne qui apporte la chose que nous n'avons pas est la définition du mot AMI selon moi, la définition du lien positif. Abby représente la sportivité, l'ambition, la motivation et l'association entre épreuve et positif. Telsy représente la maturité, la force, l'intelligence en terme de nombres de connaissances mais aussi la malice et le no-limit. Quant à Sasha, c'est la sociabilité, la douceur, la beauté, l'écoute et le don de soi. Ces trois filles ont chacune leurs qualités et leur nécessité, d'ailleurs elles « frappent » chacune une personne : Abby-Ahito, Telsy-Thran et D'Jok-Sasha. C'est qu'elles ont chacune un intérêt, donc elles peuvent vivre SEULE, accomplir SEULE. Alors le rôle qu'elles ont l'une envers l'autres c'est d'apporter un plus. Juste un plus. Un pilier en plus, un lien positif, un apport d'énergie supplémentaire. Quand les gens comprennent cela, le monde autour est tout de suite plus beau. Et on remarque que dans n'importe quelle situation, les 3 filles sortent toujours gagnantes.

\- Le pardon. Il y a beaucoup de notion de pardon dans mon histoire. Que ce soit Mice qui pardonne instantanément D'Jok avec une petite blague suite à ses crises de colère avec les filles. Sasha qui lui dit des compliments alors qu'il avait voulu la rayer de ses connaissances ou même D'Jok lui-même, alors que l'équipe a été offensée qui finit par pardonner à Abby. Au final c'est le pardon de Mice qui fait que son amitié avec D'Jok est fraternelle. C'est le pardon de Sasha qui fait que D'Jok recommence à faire confiance aux gens. Et c'est le pardon de D'Jok qui aurait sûrement aidé Abby à remonter la pente s'il n'y avait pas eu l'attaque de droïde. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, tout le monde a un instant de faiblesse ou de mauvaise interprétation, tout le monde peut se retrouver dans l'angoisse mais tout le monde peut aussi avoir besoin d'un pardon pour se remettre en question.

\- La présence de l'esprit. Tout au long de l'histoire il y a beaucoup de connotations inconscientes. Que ce soit du malaise de D'Jok envers les filles, de la folie d'Abby après qu'elle est découverte, de la relation fusionnelle entre Thran et Ahito jusqu'à la maladie de Mice. Le tout en passant par les pressentiments et les coïncidences. Je mets beaucoup en avant la force de l'inconscient de l'homme. Si D'Jok à peur des filles c'est suite à ses mauvaises expériences avec différentes filles, Mei, Yuki, Nikki 4 et Abby. Mais pourquoi a-t-il peur, non pas que la gente féminine soit terrifiante mais parce qu'il est convaincu que toutes ces situations de conflits sont de sa faute et donc il perd confiance en lui, c'est le fait de penser qu'il ne peut plus séduire ou intéresser, c'est bien une perte de confiance. Mais cela est inconscient, la démonstration consciente est à travers son dégout des filles. La relation très forte de D'Jok et Abby malgré qu'ils se soient battus, mettant en avant la notion de pardon, de soutien et d'amour, tout cela est inconscient aussi. D'Jok ne peut s'empêcher d'être protecteur envers Abby et Abby ne peut s'empêcher d'être fascinée par D'Jok. Là encore, à travers eux, je mets en avant l'importance de l'inconscient car oui l'inconscient est vraiment au cœur de mon histoire. Je le démontre en allant encore plus loin avec la maladie de Mice, sa maladie est purement dans sa tête et c'est bien voulu ! L'esprit contrôle le corps et même plus, là c'est moi qui vous envoie un message : Attention je mets vraiment l'inconscient en avant dans mon histoire et il y a une raison !

Car voici ce que je tenais à vous dire dans ce passage : **Dans tout TeamWork 1 et 2 depuis le début je cache un secret. **Un secret qui n'a rien à voir avec l'intrigue principale qui tourne autour de Baldwin, de son désir d'Utopia et de la résistance des SK. Mais un secret qui explique beaucoup d'évènements, de réactions, d'attitude de personnage etc…

Un secret qui est caché à travers les chapitres, il faut « lire entre les lignes », à travers les paroles, les ressentis et les attitudes des personnages, le déroulement de certaines actions, de certaines conséquences etc… trouver les indices et donnez-moi vos théories ! Le secret continu dans TeamWork 2, à vous de le trouver et de me donner vos théories !

Découvrez l'intrigue et le dénouement de l'histoire et trouvez le grand secret de cette histoire pour ainsi comprendre la vraie profondeur de TeamWork.

Et je vous en supplie : envoyez moi toutes vos théories en review ou par PM, ça fait vraiment parti de mon plaisir de vous voir débattre !

_Merci à tous pour vos lectures et votre soutien ! Je vous retrouve pour la suite … _


End file.
